


The void, the magic, a bottle of ketchup and a human girl

by MatosaurusRex



Series: Despite everything, it's still not you [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, MUY LENTO AVISO, Prota femenina, Reader female - Freeform, Tú eres la protagonista, You're the reader, frisk is a boy, very slowly
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 139,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatosaurusRex/pseuds/MatosaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En otras líneas temporales, Frisk no tenía ningún propósito por el que seguir adelante, por lo tanto reseteaba sin pensar. Ahora, sin embargo, algo ha cambiado.<br/>Tú eres su hermana mayor, y quiere estar contigo para siempre, por ello deja los saves y los resets, llevándote consigo a un nuevo techo con una familia que os quiere con locura.<br/>Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y al ser tú la razón por la que hay un final verdadero, una serie de acontecimientos te hacen descubrir Undertale desde lo más profundo de su existencia, enfrentándote contra aquello que lidera la existencia propia de los mundos paralelos.<br/>¿Podrás salvarlos a todos o se desvanecerán para siempre?<br/><br/>Capítulos 1-10 Introducción.<br/>Capítulos 10-24 El vacío.<br/>Capítulos 22-27 Preparativos.<br/>Capítulos 27-36 Underswap.<br/>Capítulos 37-46 Underfell.<br/>Capítulos 47-55 You and me against the world.<br/>Capítulo 56 Se cierra el telón (FINAL).<br/><br/>OBRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADA EN WATTPAD. https://www.wattpad.com/user/MatosaurusRex<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to help translating this fanfic in English, I would like it a lot. English is not my first language so I could make terrible mistakes and I don't want to be a laughingstock. Thanks a lot.

Frisk lo consiguió. Salvó a los monstruos, los sacó de su prisión. Por fin todo lo que habían deseado estaba ahí.  
Las estrellas, el aire puro... Y todo sin haber matado al último niño. Asgore no podía estar más contento, al igual que los demás. Pero a su vez una infinidad de problemas asaltaron en cuanto se reveló la existencia de los monstruos. ¿Qué esperaban? 300 años habían pasado desde aquella guerra, y los monstruos sólo existían en las pesadillas o en los cuentos de terror, en la mente de los niños pequeños, quiénes creían que los seres malvados estaban bajo la cama o en el armario.  
La gente se escandalizó, era obvio. Pero los monstruos se mostraron pacíficos en todo momento. Nunca alzaron la voz, solo dejaron que todo pasase. Los medios no dejaban de hablar sobre ello, y el mundo se estaba enfocando en ese gran acontecimiento. Asgore estaba todo el día en reuniones y ruedas de prensa, aclarando lo que pretendía hacer con su pueblo, estaba demostrando cuán se había preparado para aquel momento.  
Esa primera semana fue demasiado loca, y todos se mostraban muy ocupados, tanto que Frisk estaba muchas horas solo, sin saber qué hacer. Nadie le creía siendo "embajador", era solo un niño. Aun así, él sonreía. Porque había algo que quería hacer desde que cayó en el agujero.  
Era domingo por la noche, día de descanso. O eso se creía, porque Asgore seguía sumergido en papeles. En realidad todo el pueblo de Undertale estaba a rebosar de papeles. Para conseguir una casa debían llevar a cabo muchas cosas. El dinero no era ningún problema, tenían tanto oro ahorrado tras cientos de años que podían comprar lo que quisieran: tiendas, casas, ¡incluso edificios enteros!  
Toda la "familia" ya había decidido comprar una casa, una mansión, y tardarían unos días en llevar a cabo todo. Sí, decidieron quedarse juntos, como una familia. No querían separarse, y menos ahora que debían apoyarse frente a todos aquellos grupos que se oponían a los monstruos. Aunque no eran agresivos, por suerte.  
Asgore había invitado a todos al castillo, que estaba cerca de la superficie. Así podían salir y entrar a la superficie cuanto quisieran. Ya incluso habían decidido la casa, solo quedaba la reunión con el notario y podrían instalarse la semana que viene.  
Pero Frisk tenía algo en mente, y debía hacerlo en ese momento. Y menos mal que era domingo, ya que a pesar de haber sido unos días muy locos, todos se habían reunido para descansar. Él estaba en el regazo de Toriel, mientras veían en la tele un reportaje a Asgore, todos aplaudían ante cada discurso que daba el rey monstruo, sobrecogidos de tanta alegría.  
Frisk se levantó, y tras apagar la tele sin utilizar el mano, se giró para plantar cara a su familia, quienes lo miraban expectante.

  
-Cielo, ¿ocurre algo? -Toriel sabía que su hijo estaba nervioso, quería hablar de algo. El niño asintió, y aclaró su garganta para hablar firme, aunque estaba nervioso.

  
-Tengo que contaros una cosa.

 

01010101010101

 

Era lunes por la mañana, una limusina negra se detuvo frente a un orfanato, dicho edificio estaba algo deteriorado por el paso del tiempo, pero estaba bien cuidado. Tenía su patio trasero, y el edificio era alto. Algunas grietas se dejaban mostrar pero las ventanas estaban intactas. Era un lugar melancólico, o al menos eso sentía Frisk, quien salió del coche totalmente nervioso. Tras él salieron los demás, y Toriel le cogió la mano mientras llamaban al timbre. Tenían una cita, y llegaban a la hora exacta.  
Iban a buscar a la hermana de Frisk.

 

110101011

 

-Yo... Tenía un motivo para salir de aquí, y aunque sabíais que lo tenía nunca os expliqué cuál era -todos se pusieron rígidos desde sus asientos, Undyne apoyó los brazos en sus piernas, Alphys se puso nerviosa, Toriel le miraba con las manos en el pecho, Papyrus también se puso nervioso, Sans nada, seguía igual, Mettaton cruzó los brazos expectante, Asgore... Estaba callado. No sabían nada sobre la vida de Frisk, y al fin lo iban a descubrir. Obviamente todos se habían hecho muchas preguntas pero el chico nunca respondió, y ese era el momento.

-Tengo... Tengo a alguien a quien quiero sacar de un orfanato -miró a todos a los ojos uno por uno- a mi hermana mayor.

 

1010101010100010101

 

La directora del centro salió a los segundos de haber llamado al timbre. Estaba nerviosa, ¡los monstruos venían a adoptar a dos niños! ¡Y hace una semana que habían salido a la superficie!  
Ella les dedicó una sonrisa y un "adelante" mientras habría la puerta principal y los acompañaba a la entrada, comentando lo inesperado que ha sido descubrir a los monstruos y que Frisk fuese quien los salvase. Pero más aún que ellos lo quisieran adoptar. Bueno, a él, y a su hermana.

 

101010101001010001

 

-Mi niño... -murmuró Toriel, levantándose y abrazándole, todos tenían el corazón en un puño- Si hubiera sabido que tenías una hermana, habríamos ido a por ella mucho antes -acarició su pelo y luego su mejilla, viendo cómo el pequeño sonreía nerviosamente, buscando la aprobación del resto, la cual fue instantánea.

 

11100101010

 

Todos entraron en el edificio, observando a su alrededor. Era un lugar algo rosoño, se escuchaban voces a través de las paredes, las cuales en su mayoría provenían de niños, y aunque el lugar pareciese viejo y deteriorado, había decoraciones por todas partes, dibujos de animales, paisajes... Y foto de los niños con carteles que rezaban "¡Adopta!", y demás. Frisk les contó que él prácticamente se había criado ahí, y huyó para buscar un lugar donde vivir junto con su hermana, ya que ella pronto sería mayor de edad y tendría que marcharse, por eso acabó en Undertale. Y al final hubo un final feliz, ¡habría un final feliz!  
La primera planta solo tenía el despacho de la directora, el comedor y secretaría. Las clases y dormitorios se encontraban arriba. Las puertas al patio estaban justo al final del pasillo, de las cuales se oían muchos gritos y risas.  
Frisk buscaba por todas partes a su hermana, pero lo único que vio fue a una profesora del centro yendo al patio de atrás, nerviosa. Ella sabía quién era Frisk, ella sabía que alguien lo llevaba buscando desde hacía 2 semanas: Su hermana.  
La directora seguía hablando con Asgore y Toriel, Frisk no les hacía caso. Su corazón latía rápido, esperando a que la puerta del patio se abriese, lo cual sucedió al minuto, y una cara muy conocida y querida para Frisk apareció.  
Era su hermana, eras tú.

 

101010101011110101

 

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que desapareció Frisk. Tu vida, tu mundo, ya no estaban ahí. Y cada día que pasaba sentías que una parte de ti moría lentamente. No ibas a durar mucho así. Habías ayudado a los equipos de búsqueda, en el campo, en la ciudad. Todos los lugares habían sido visitados por ti.  
No comías, no dormías... Tu mente y alma estaban enfocadas en encontrar a Frisk. ¿Qué le podría haber pasado? ¿Lo habrán secuestrado? ¿Ha huido? ¿No quería estar ahí? ¿No te quería en su vida...?  
La depresión era tal que incluso los niños del lugar habían intentado apoyarte, entreteniéndote, haciendo bromas. Pero hasta tu risa había muerto. Quedaban pocos días para llevar a cabo el funeral de Frisk -eso especulaba la ley- y tus ánimos de encontrarlo disminuían, al igual que tus ganas de vivir. No podías creer eso, si tenías que enterrarle te ibas a morir. Él lo había sido todo para ti, arriesgaste TODO por él. Le necesitabas. Por las noches dormías en su cama -la cual estaba en la misma habitación que la tuya al ser hermanos- y mirabas sus dibujos sin parar, llorando. ¿Tantas lágrimas tenías que cada día estabas horas llorando en silencio? Era muy duro todo eso, si él era infeliz podría habértelo dicho, y habríais buscado soluciones juntos, porque erais familia.  
Pero él no estaba. Había desaparecido.  
Estabas en el patio, ayudando a los niños mientras se columpiaban, evitando que se hicieran daño. En ese lugar eras como una madre para ellos, siempre habías velado por su felicidad y seguridad.  
Pero cuando Frisk desapareció todo tu ánimo cambió, y ellos lo sabían.  
Una profesora salió del edificio y fue corriendo hacia ti. Agarrándote del brazo, te hizo girar para mirarla cara a cara. Su mirada hizo que tu corazón diese un vuelco: Algo había pasado. Entonces, dijo una frase en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para saber qué decía.  
-Frisk ha vuelto.  
Sin dudarlo empezaste a correr hacia la puerta, abriéndola con fuerza pero no lo suficiente para no romperlo. En cuanto abriste la puerta tu mirada empezó a rastrear el lugar, buscando ese jersey morado que tanto te gustaba. Y lo encontraste, tardaste 0, en notarlo. Y él estaba ahí, vivo, corriendo hacia ti, sonriendo. ¡VIVO! ¡Frisk estaba vivo!  
Tus lágrimas caían a medida que corrías hacia él, gritando "¡Frisk!", mientras te lanzabas a abrazarlo, arrodillándote en el suelo. Empezando a llorar en su hombro. Había vuelto, estaba sano y salvo, todo iba bien.  
Sentías que un pedazo de tu corazón volvía a su sitio. Podías descansar ya.  
Pero la emoción era tal que no parabas de llorar, insistiendo a Frisk dónde había estado, qué había pasado.  
Era tal la conmoción que ni siquiera le decidiste preguntar por la gente con la que había venido, aunque tan solo viste su espalda, tu mente estaba solo enfocada en Frisk, de quien en ese momento no dejabas de abrazar, acariciar, y mucho menos rogar por saber todas las respuestas a las preguntas que te habías hecho durante los peores días de tu vida.  
La directora, al ver que necesitabas un tiempo con él, encaminó a todos los visitantes a su despacho, para disputar sobre los papeles de adopción.  
Las profesoras, para mantener la seguridad en el lugar, llevaron a los niños a las aulas. Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver de nuevo a Frisk en tus brazos, pero no iban a molestaros, al menos por el momento, necesitabas estar con él y solo con él.  
Pasaron unos minutos, y cuando te sentiste mejor miraste a Frisk a los ojos, sonriendo.

-¿Sabes que casi me matas del susto? -acariciaste su mejilla, la cual estaba arrugada por la enorme sonrisa que tenía el niño en su rostro.

  
-Sí -dijo, tomando tu mano y empezando a llevarte al patio. Tenía muuucho que contarte.


	2. Todos tienen un final feliz

La directora se sentó en su mullida butaca. Debido a las pocas sillas que habían solo Toriel y Asgore podían sentarse. Los demás estaban de pie, expectantes a lo que tenía que decir la mujer, porque sabían que esto no iba a ser fácil.

-Aghh... -musitó, frotándose las sienes- Los papeles van a ser difíciles, porque no hay leyes de adopción para monstruos, era de suponerse. Es difícil manejar esta situación, además que habéis acogido a Frisk ilegalmente, lo cual empeora las cosas -Toriel asintió avergonzada, se sentía culpable, pero ella no conocía las leyes. Asgore tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte, iban a afrontar esto sea como sea- A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho Frisk por vosotros... Sigue siendo un niño y necesita un hogar. Y al parecer quiere llevarse a **** con él... Si soy sincera, desde que me llamasteis tengo dolores de cabeza -alzó la vista para ver a Toriel preocupada, pero agitó la mano, dando a entender que no era nada.

  
-He estado pensando en cómo podríamos solventar esto -uniendo las manos miró a todos los presentes. Undyne se había apoyado contra la pared, Sans a su lado sin mover un músculo, al igual que Alphys. Pero Papyrus y Mettaton veían los dibujos de los niños colgados en la dirección, era muy acogedor ver todo eso.

  
Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se escucharon dos voces desde el patio -ya que la ventana, abierta, daba directamente al lugar de recreo-. Frisk y tú habíais salido, y él estaba muy emocionado contando toda su aventura desde el principio, empezando por su adorable madre. No se podía ver tu cara, ya que dabas la espalda a la ventana, pero Frisk estaba girado hacia ti mientras agitaba los brazos comentando su aventura, tú estabas ansiosa por oír todo, así que le dejabas seguir sin interrumpir. A veces mencionabas un "¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué valiente!" pero poco más. La directora sonrió. Esos dos necesitaban un hogar, lo sabía muy bien. Carraspeó, retomando la atención que había perdido de los presentes al ver una escena tan entrañable.

  
-Son dos buenos chicos... Ella nos ha ayudado mucho, siempre ha estado atenta y cariñosa con todos, y él está muy bien educado, su risa alegra el día a cualquiera -una pequeña sonrisa no pudo evitar cruzarse por su rostro, los iba a extrañar- Podemos aprovechar el vacío legal que presenta esta situación, ya que no hay aún leyes de adopción para montruos... Y permitiros adoptar a Frisk y ****. Os los podéis llevar hoy mismo si queréis, ya que no hay un tiempo de espera para monstruos ni nada parecido.

Todos en la habitación se relajaron, todo parecía ser malas noticias pero al final podrían llevarlos a un buen hogar. Aunque no sabían nada de ti, Frisk les había comentado cómo eras, y estaban ansiosos de conocer a esa fantástica chica. Pero la primera impresión fue de alguien llorona, aunque muy preocupada por su hermano. Toriel juntó las manos sonriendo mientras evitaba llorar de felicidad, y Asgore sonreía complacido. Todo iba a salir bien.  
Mientras firmaban papeles y acordaban las visitas que iban a recibir por parte de la propia directora para saber que la familia era estable -ya que era un caso especial-, tú y Frisk estabais hablando de los puzles de Papyrus, los cuales Frisk había simulado en el patio y tú los estabas resolviendo. El susodicho esqueleto estaba en la ventana mirando muy ansioso cómo resolvías los puzles, ¡eras más rápida que Frisk! Estaba asombrado. Vuestras voces se escuchaban, y eso hacía que todos los presentes sonriesen como idiotas. Las conversaciones entre tú y Frisk siempre habían hecho reír a cualquiera. Imitaste la pose de Papyrus que Frisk estaba haciendo, y el esqueleto estaba que se tiraba por la ventana para unirse, parecía muy divertido, pero Sans estaba agarrando su capa para dejarles espacio y tiempo. Es cierto que tal vez lo que estaban haciendo era algo ilegal, pero qué demonios. La gente estaba ocupada viendo a los monstruos integrarse en la sociedad como para evitar que un par de niños encontrasen una nueva familia.

 

 

-....¡y entonces, un perro se asomó por el puesto de vigilancia, y tuve que quedar muy muy muy quieto para que no me pillase! Pero ni siquiera tuve miedo, ¡al fin y al cabo soy un chico muy valiente!

Seguíais hablando y riendo cuando la puerta del patio se abrió, y por ella salieron Toriel y los demás junto con la directora. Del tirón te giraste, y te encaminaste hacia ellos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pero tu corazón sabía que venían para arreglar los papeles de Frisk, y tu corazón estaba prácticamente en tu puño. Iba a doler la despedida pero al menos sabías que estaría bien, que está a salvo. Tú ya habías planeado cómo organizar tu vida con Frisk, pero el cambio de ser adoptado hacía que un pequeño dolor surgiese en tu pecho, tu plan de trabajar como camarera en algún apartamento pequeño, limpiadora o cajera seguía en pie. Pero sin Frisk... Tu vida estaría vacía.  
Aun así sonreías. Él iba a tener una buena vida, aunque fuese lejos de ti. Iba a ser feliz, era lo que contaba.

  
-Muchas gracias por cuidar de él, de verdad... Y siento las molestias que haya podido causar -miraste a la mujer cabra a los ojos, sabías que los monstruos habían salido a través de la tele del comedor, pero lo de Frisk no se había mencionado (ya que era un niño, era obvio, nadie le tomaba en serio) aparte que no estabas por aquel momento muy interesada en ello al saber que Frisk estaba desaparecido.

  
-No hay de qué, mi niña. Frisk es un héroe para nosotros. -Dijo, sonriendo. No estabas muy acostumbrada a ver a una cabra hablando, mucho menoscon un vestido morado. Ni a una mujer pez, ni un lagarto, tampoco dos esqueletos... Pero lo del robot sí, la teconología había avanzado bastante, no tanto como para llegar a él pero era fácil acostumbrarse a su presencia. Todos te miraban, y te sentías algo avergonzada, lo cual hacía que tu sonrisa se ampliase y juntases las manos para evitar ponerte más nerviosa. Frisk corrió a tu lado y te tomó la mano, muy sonriente. Estaba muy contento por tenerte a su lado.

  
-Uhm... Supongo que habéis venido para firmar los papeles de su adopción... Por favor, cuidad de él. -Musitaste, tu corazón latía rápido. ¿Te dejarían verle a menudo? ¿Pasaría de ti con el tiempo? Eran tantas dudas... Y una parte de ti quería llorar, pero debías ser fuerte.

  
Toriel rió por lo bajo, y agitó las manos- No, cielo, no venimos solo por él... -La miraste expectante- También venimos a por ti.

Silencio. Mucho silencio.  
Tu mente aún procesaba aquello que acababa de decir. ¿También te querían a ti? ¿Frisk les había insistido? ¿Por qué no te lo dijo antes?  
Sentías que tus piernas empezaban a temblar, y tu cabeza daba vueltas por tantas emociones juntas en un día. Miraste a Frisk, atónita, y él asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Te acercó a ellos, a la que en teoría era tu nueva familia. Miraste a la directora, quien evitaba llorar, al igual que tú, ante tal momento que jamás ibais a olvidar.

  
-Te presento a tu nueva familia. -Dijo Frisk dejándote delante de Toriel, quien te abrazó con tanto cariño y ternura que empezaste a llorar. Su cuerpo era suave y calentito, llenándote de un amor maternal que jamás habías tenido. Sentías tanta vergüenza que ni pudiste devolver el abrazo, pero aun así no te querías separar de ella. Era muy... Adorable.

  
-Yo soy Toriel, encantada... -dijo con una voz tan dulce y melodiosa que tu corazón se aceleró. Así hablaba una madre llena de amor... Amor que iba a ser dedicado a ti.

  
A los segundos te separaste de ella para saludar a los demás, a tu nueva familia. Una parte de ti se avergonzaba por haber montado tal espectáculo en el pasillo en cuanto viste a Frisk, mas todos lo comprendían. Sabían que le habías extrañado. Al estar a un par de pasos de distancia de Toriel unos brazos huesudos te abrazaron y te levantaron del suelo, empezando a girar.

  
-¡GRANDIOSO! ¡BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA, HUMANA! -Una voz demasiado chillona se hacía notar tras de ti, era quien te estaba haciendo bailar en círculos. No podías dejar de sonreír con esa gran acogida- ¡YO SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS, UN PLACER; SEREMOS GRANDES AMIGOS! -Dejándote en el suelo te dio la mano y empezó a moverla de arriba a abajo sin parar a una velocidad más rápida de la usual. Era un chico esqueleto, sonriente y con traje de héroe. Su capa de algún modo flotaba en el aire aunque no hubiera viento. Ver su sonrisa hacía que tu corazón se llena de alegría, igual que Frisk el día de su cumpleaños. Era tal y como Frisk te había descrito, pero no te imaginabas que fuese tan enérgico ni tan chillón, aun así se notaba que era el amigo indicado para tu hermano, alguien hiperactivo y juguetón.

  
Tu mente aún se intentaba recuperar del mareo por los giros cuando una mano en tu hombro hizo alzar la mirada para ver a una mujer pez mucho más alta que tú, tenía un cuerpo muy fuerte, se notaba por los brazos marcados, y también por esa mirada feroz que echaba. Pero a la vez te dedicaba una mirada gentil, amigable. Ella también te aceptaba.

  
-¡Hey, mocosa! ¡Soy Undyne, y ella mi novia Alphys! -Dio un paso al lado para dejar ver a una mujer dinosaurio-lagarto que estaba escondida tras la mujer. ¿Eran novias? Qué adorable. La chica lagarto te saludó, y en cuanto os mirasteis a los ojos bajó la mirada muy sonrojada. Era tan tímida que no podías parar de sonreír.

  
-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Eres demasiado _cute_! -Otros brazos, ahora metálicos, te rodearon. Y dirigiste la mirada a un robot afeminado. Aunque fuesen monstruos esqueletos, robots, cabras, sus abrazos eran dulces y gentiles- Yo soy el fabuloso Mettaton, un enorme placer conocerte.

  
Saludaste alzando la mano, y entonces el carraspeo de una voz muy grave os hizo a todos giraros para prestar atención a Asgore. El rey. Sabías quién era, y del tirón te inclinaste. Estar ante alguien tan grandioso como él hacía que te sintieras pequeña, más de lo usual. ¡El propio rey estaba ahí! ¡Frisk era su padre! ¡Ahora era tu padre! Una parte de ti aún no se lo creía. Ayer te sentías la persona más miserable del mundo, y ahora... ¿Eras parte de la nobleza monstruosa? ¡Qué raro sonaba!

  
-Es un orgullo tenerte con nosotros, **** -dijo el rey, cogiendo tu mano con las suyas, mirándote a los ojos. Tú no dejabas de sonreír de timidez, hasta te dolían las mejillas. Tras un breve apretón las soltó, para que no te sintieras incómoda- Espero que juntos seamos una familia grande y feliz. Ya sabrás quién soy, y lamento haber tardado en venir, pero Frisk nos informó de tu existencia hasta hace unas horas... -Miraste a Frisk, quien alzó los brazos para que le cogieras, lo cual hiciste.

  
Otra persona sehizo notar pasando entre Papyrus y Undyne, un esqueleto mucho más bajo que Papyrus, pero aun así más alto que tú, por solo por unos centímetros. Su sonrisa era seca, y a deducir por su cuerpo, supusiste que era hermano del gran Papyrus.

  
-sans, sans el esqueleto -alzó la mano para estrecharla contigo. Al instante tomaste su mano y la apretaste, cuando de pronto sonó un gran pedo. Muchos empezaron a reírse, especialmente Frisk. Ibas a replicar que no fuiste tu cuando alzó la mano mostrando un botón rojo que tenía pegado con cinta- la típica broma del pedo, nunca falla.

  
Solo sonreíste avergonzada. De momento la acogida era muy agradable.

  
La directora os instó a Frisk y a ti a recoger vuestras cosas, con lo cual subisteis las escaleras para ir a vuestra habitación, dejando abajo a los demás para que solucionasen un par de cosas.

  
-Escuchad... -Dijo la directora al ver que los niños ya no podían oírles mientras subían las escaleras- Hay una cosa que debería deciros de ****... Ella nunca ha dado problemas, desde que llegó ha sido una alegría para todos. Eso fue con 10 años. Pero tiene un pasado algo... Turbio. Así que pido paciencia... Además, no ha dormido bien esta semana, y tampoco ha comido mucho por el estrés que le suponía haber perdido a Frisk... Haced que se recupere, por favor -susurró-.  
Ni los del orfanato sabían qué pasado tenías, pero cuando llegaste estabas destrozada, tanto físicamente como psicologicamente. Te negaste en todo momento a contar qué ocurrió en su casa, y lo aceptaron a pesar de haber insistido mucho. Tu pasado era eso, pasado. Lo que importaba era Frisk. Con 10 años llegaste al orfanato, Frisk en tus brazos, el cual tenía casi un año de edad. Tus padres habían muerto en un incendio, y vosotros habíais salido sano y salvos. Lo que te importaba era salvar a Frisk y darle la vida que merecía.

  
Y él mismo lo había conseguido, no podías estar más orgullosa. O eso pensabas estando arriba, recogiendo todas vuestras cosas en las mochilas. Era triste que todo lo que teníais cupiera en dos mochilas, una para cada uno, pero qué importaba, todo iba a cambiar.

  
Miraste cómo Frisk se despedía de todos, llorando. Sus amigos de toda la vida... ¿Los podríais volver a ver alguna vez? Eran muy buenos chicos. Se merecían también un hogar, y e daba mucha pena dejarlos atrás. Mas ver sus sonrisas despidiéndose con mucha alegría de vosotros te hacía superar esa tristeza y alegrarte aún más, porque te apoyaban en tu marcha.


	3. Como un niño de cinco años ante lo desconocido

Cuando bajasteis las escaleras con todo preparado, os estaban esperando con la puerta principal abierta, justo cuando la directora estaba dándole a Toriel unos papeles que deberían rellenar y entregar cuanto antes. En cuanto aparecisteis tu nueva familia os sonrió, y esperasteis a que terminasen de organizar un par de cosas. Frisk te cogió la mano, estaba nervioso, o más bien ansioso. Se notaba que quería llegar ya a casa.  
Le dedicaste una sonrisa muy tierna, era demasiado adorable. ¿Cómo habías sobrevivido esta semana sin el?  
Entonces es cuando empezaste a pensar una cosa. ¿Eran una buena familia? Se notaba que tenían mucho amor y cariño para dar y regalar, pero aun así, ¿dónde vivían? ¿Iban a saber educar bien a Frisk? ¿Cuántos años podrías estar con ellos? Según la ley es a los 18 cuando ya puedes emanciparte por ti mismo pero... Tú querías quedarte con Frisk mucho más tiempo. Si son buenas personas podrías hacerlo, estudiar en la universidad aún viviendo con ellos, o trabajar incluso. No querías ser una molestia. "Vas a tener que ayudar en casa para evitar que te consideren un estorbo", pensaste para ti misma. Tal vez más cosas, incluso trabajar mientras estudias. Eso podría ayudar con los gastos.  
Pero había otra cosa que te reconcomía por dentro. Acariciaste la cabeza de tu hermano pequeño.  
"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de necesitarme?."  
La dulce voz de Toriel te sacó de tus pensamientos, y la miraste para devolver esa sonrisa tan tierna que te estaba proporcionando. Ya era hora de marcharse.  
Mientras caminabais al coche, muchos amigos vuestros se despedían desde las ventanas. Tú te giraste unos segundos para mover la mano, al igual que Frisk. Hasta nunca.  
Ya en el coche, te sentaste junto a la ventana, con Frisk a tu lado. Era un coche grande, de 11 plazas. Dejaste la maleta a tus pies y empezaste a mirar por la ventana mientras el coche se ponía en marcha. Te miraste en el espejo.  
Tú y Frisk no érais muy diferentes de aspecto físico, tú tenías el pelo rizado y él liso, pero cortado de la misma manera, y la ropa era casi igual, solo que tú tenías unos leotardos bajo los pantalones cortos, y una sudadera por encima. ¿Te dejarían comprar ropa? Toda la que tenías era dada a la caridad por otras personas, nunca habías sentido que algo te pertenecía realmente. Incluso cuando eras pequeña y tenías la ropa de tus padres... Esa tampoco era comprada para ti, supusiste desde hace mucho que eran de familiares lejanos, poco más.

  
Todos estaban muy emocionados, hablando sobre la nueva casa. ¿Habían comprado una casa? Obvio, habían salido a la superficie hace poco, necesitaban un lugar donde vivir. Pero, entonces, ¿dónde estarían hasta entonces?  
-Respecto a eso -la voz grave de Asgore se hizo notar, todos se callaron del tirón, se notaba que era rey por la forma en la que hablaba- Esta misma mañana firmamos con el notario los papeles para la casa. Lo que falta ahora es comprar los muebles, hemos decidido que esté vacía para que decoréis vuestras habitaciones a vuestro gusto.  
Unos gritos de júbilo saltaron en el aire, tú solo sonreías. Del tirón, el esqueleto llamado Papyrus y Frisk empezaron a contar cosas locas como un parque de atracciones en el patio de atrás, incluso un estadio de carreras de coches.

-¡¿Y SI LLEGÁSEMOS A SER FAMOSOS MUNDIALMENTE POR NUESTRAS GRANDIOSAS CARRERAS?! -Decía Papyrus, o gritaba, más bien- ¡PERO OBVIAMENTE YU, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SERÍA EL MÁS ACLAMADO Y AMADO! ¡TODOS QUERRÍAN SER MIS AMIGOS, INCLUSO HABRÍA LISTAS DE ESPERA PARA HACER ESPAGUETIS JUNTOS, WOWIE!

-¡Pues yo quiero que mi coche vuele! ¡Eso sí que se ganará el corazón y la adoración de todos!

-¡OH, NO PODRÁS! ¡PORQUE TU COCHE NO PODRÁ COMPETIR CONTRA MI HERMOSO PELO ONDEANDO AL VIENTO! 

-¡Pero qué pelo, si no tienes, cabeza hueca! 

Del tirón te diste cuenta que Papyrus tenía un alma muy infantil, y trataba a Frisk como si fuese un colega suyo de clase. ¿Qué edad tendrían los monstruos? Empezaste a mirar a todos los que estaban en el coche contigo. Undyne era muy intimidante, pero te hacía sentir segura; Alphys siempre tartamudeaba excepto cuando hablaba con su novia, y por su aspecto se veía que era científica, con esa bata de laboratorio, lástima que tú fueses más de letras y no pudieses romper el hielo hablando sobre algo científico. Su conversación parecía algo más acallada, y menos interesante. Aún así tenías interés en escuchar. 

-¡Sí, sí, nos vamos a casar! -Vale, la conversación era mucho más interesante de lo que en realidad era- ¡Y tú llevarás un vestido precioso, con la música nupcial de fondo, y yo te esperaré en el altar con un traje que me hará parecer fuerte pero elegante al mismo tiempo! ¡Y el cura se disfrazará de Mew Mew Kissie Cuttie! -En el momento en el que mencionó lo del cura disfrazado, ya suponías que fuese lo que fuese MMKC, no iba a ser bueno.

Alphys parecía muy ruborizada, pero a la vez estaba calmada, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a ella y sus locuras.

-Ca-cari, aún hay q-que esperar a que las le-leyes se r-regularicen para nosotros, y lu-luego po-podremos...

No le dio tiempo a seguir porque Undyne la estaba abrazando, aunque hubiese cinturones de por medio.

-¡DA IGUAL, CON LEYES ABSURDAS O SIN ELLAS, MIS DESEOS POR CASARME CONTIGO SON MÁS FUERTES CADA DÍA! -Besó su cabeza, haciendo que la mujer lagarta se ruborizase más- ¡POR MI NOS CASÁBAMOS MAÑANA MISMO!

Desviaste la atención hacia Mettaton cuando empezaron las carantoñas, ver a dos personas en ese modo te hacía sentir muy incómoda, la verdad. El robot era una diva del pop, eso estaba demasiado claro, e iba a tener mucho éxito en lugares como EEUU, o incluso Japón, que utilizaban robots y hologramas para hacer conciertos. Justo en ese momento utilizaba el cristal del coche para arreglarse el "pelo", haciendo muecas de besos cada ciertos segundos. Ni siquiera notó que le estabas viendo, a pesar de que seguramente podía verte por el reflejo del cristal. Como no parecía sacar la nariz de si mismo, decidiste observar a Toriel y Asgore. Ellos eran unas figuras paternas tan clichés que sobrecogían tu corazón, ella era cariñosa y él serio y centrado, una unión perfecta, lo cual resolvía muchas preguntas que habías formulado antes. Estaban centrados en la carretera, sonriendo levemente, parecían muy contentos por oír a su familia detrás charlando muy alegres, auque a veces ella ponía la mano sobre la de su marido y se sonreían unos momentos. No ibas a desviar su atención de su pequeña nube de felicidad.

  Por último, estaba Sans. quien, al igual que tú, no hablaba. En cuanto pusiste tu mirada sobre él y empezaste a analizarle, te miró directamente a los ojos. Una parte de ti empezó a perderse en esos dos grandes huecos negros que eran sus "ojos", pero la vergüenza pudo contigo y te giraste para mirar por la ventana.

Tu corazón latía a mil por hora.

Mientras llegabais al castillo, seguías pensando en esto de los monstruos. Ahora ellos eran tu familia, así que te intrigaba saber cosas sobre ellos, pero no sabías cómo.  
Todos se habían ido al salón a hablar con la tele encendida. Una casa ruidosa siempre te había parecido acogedora, llena de vida, por lo que no te molestaban los gritos de Undyne o Papyrus, incluso los de Frisk. Te recordaban ligeramente a los niños del orfanato.  
Pero las preguntas seguían en tu mente, así que te fuiste a la cocina, donde estaba Toriel preparando la cena. Olía demasiado bien. Tus ojos se fijaron en el pastel que estaba preparando. Decidiste sentarte en unas sillas altas que había mientras ella tarareaba dulcemente, era tan adorable... No querías molestarla. Mas cuando arrastraste la silla para sentarte ella se giró y te dedicó una sonrisa, la cual devolviste.

  
-Oh, mi niña, ¿no estás con los demás en el salón? -sus ojos volvieron al pastel, el cual estaba decorando. Era azul y morado. "Los colores favoritos de Frisk", pensaste.

  
-Es que... Sé que puede ser presuntuoso, pero, me gustaría hacer algunas preguntas sobre vosotros... -Murmuraste, estabas algo nerviosa. Se notaba por cómo mirabas sus pulgares, los cuales bailaban entre sí. Empezaste a mover la pierna sin siquiera darte cuenta, era un hábito más que normal en ti.

  
-Adelante, pregunta... Siempre y cuando las pueda responder -captaste la indirecta, nada de preguntas raras o privadas.

  
-Bueno... Vosotros... Habéis estado bajo tierra mucho tiempo, y hay magia en vuestro interior... ¿No? -Ella asintió- Es como, wow, alguien que utiliza la lógica jamás podrá comprender eso así que, son como muchas dudas, agh.  
Ella se rió por lo bajo, estaba siendo paciente contigo. Dentro de tu cabeza agradeciste que fuese tan genial.

  
-¿Os alimentáis con comida humana? ¿Le ponéis algo más, como polvos de magia? -Decidiste ir a lo más simple, ya que ella estaba preparando comida. Muchas de tus creencias sobre monstruos vienen de cuentos infantiles, así que no sabías muy bien si la estabas pifiando o no.

  
-Pues claro, micielo. Aunque cuando la hacemos nosotros nuestra magia queda impregnada en la comida... Por así decirlo, vosotros ponéis vuestro corazón cuando cocináis para quiénes queréis, nosotros ponemos nuestra alma, donde proviene nuestra magia.

  
Tu mente buscaba fundamentos lógicos para analizar eso, pero era magia, y como todo lo que sabías sobre ella era gracias a libros y películas era normal que tu mente necesitase de algo material que proporcionase magia, como una varita mágica. Era solo cuestión de acostumbrarse, supusiste.

  
-Frisk me contó que la magia está en vuestras almas, lo cual tenemos todos los seres vivos... -Ella asintió- ¿Nosotros no tenemos magia?

  
Ella pareció titubear un poco, tal vez era un tema más profundo.

  
-Hace tiempo sí... Pero... -Oh, ahí venía- Creo que os lo hicieron perder tras la guerra.

  
La famosa Gran Guerra, aquella que los contaban aquellos bisabuelos a los cuáles se les tomaba ya por locos debido a su alta edad. Esas historias eran ciertas... Tu abuela siempre te los había contado para irte a dormir antes de que la mandasen a un asilo, y soñabas con esos temas, pero ahora que era real... Una parte de ti quería reírse, el mundo era un pañuelo. Los peces gordos siempre se habían encargado de suprimir información sobre la historia, ya que esta solo la escriben los ganadores. Las cosas eran así en un mundo donde el dinero y el interés se movía solo para los que estaban en grandes butacas en Nueva York. Suspiraste. El mundo estaba podrido.

  
-Sin embargo, esa magia sigue dentro de vosotros -dijo, dejando la tarta en el frigorífico para que se congelase- Pero se ha camuflado con vuestros sentimientos, emociones. Frisk... Seguramente habría sido poderoso. Gracias a eso nos salvó. Su determinación era tal que consiguió romper la barrera.

  
Oh sí, la famosa historia de Frisk salvando a todos. Habías estado tan deprimida que ni te habías dado cuenta de que un niño había salvado a los monstruos de su prisión bajo tierra. Habían sido dos semanas muy duras, casi podrías haber- Sacudiste tu cabeza. Frisk estaba contigo, no debías pensar así.

  
-¿Puedo preguntar más...? -Ella asintió amablemente, bien- Hablas de aquella guerra como si fuese cercana... Acaso... ¿La viviste? -se sonrojó un poco, ¡oh my god, es demasiado adorable!

  
-Sí... Soy algo vieja, eso estarás pensando.

  
-¡No, no, no, no! -Moviendo las manos y la cabeza querías mostrarle que tus pensamientos no iban por ahí, no querías hacerle daño ni molestarla- Ya sé que los monstruos y los humanos no tienen nada que ver así que supuse que vuestra edad es diferente a la nuestra. Es todo verlo desde otro punto de vista -hablabas demasiado rápido para intentar explicarle que no querías pensar mal de ella, que no ibas a pensar mal de ella, ni de nadie.

  
Ella pareció agradecida con eso, y tú querías saber más. Lo cual pareció notarlo y prosiguió.

  
-Yo era una jovencita por aquel entonces, aún ni había empezado a salir con As-... Asgore... -ahora miraba a través de la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sonrojo, nerviosismo, temor... Todo estaba reflejado en su rostro. Tu corazón se llenaba de calor cuando la veías así, eran recuerdos agridulces, seguro- Muchos de los nuestros murieron en batalla, al igual que los vuestros. Pero no os guardamos rencor, y vosotros habéis olvidado todo acerca de lo sucedido, al parecer -asentiste, apenada- Ahora estamos aquí para iniciar una nueva era de paz y amor que durará para siempre, mi niña.

  
Sonreíste encantada. Era hora de que las cosas cambiasen en este mundo. Pero te picaba la curiosidad saber sobre ella y Asgore, siempre te habían gustado las historias de gente conociéndose y enamorándose, algunas eran muy dulces, otras cómicas, y otras algo tristes. Aunque te gustaban así.

  
Ella empezó a coger platos y cubiertos, casi era hora de comer, así que tenías que acabar pronto con eso.

  
-Una última pregunta -la empezaste a ayudar a dejar los platos en el comedor, que estaba justo al lado de la cocina- Los humanos somos iguales, los monstruos... Cada uno es diferente entre sí, e incluso hay esqueletos. En la anatomía humana, los esqueletos son lo más básico del cuerpo humano, supongo que sabrás sobre eso -ella asintió, eso simplificaba las cosas- Eso me hace pensar en una cosa... ¿Cómo... Cómo tenéis un hijo?  
Hubo un silencio incómodo, y ella carraspeó, había perdido la compostura un par de segundos. No se esperaba esa pregunta fijo. Pero aunque a sus ojos fueses una niña, tú eras una adulta y ya sabías los secretos del cuerpo humano, por tanto, aunque te avergonzase, querías saber más.

  
-Vaya, sinceramente no esperaba esa pregunta... -Recuperó la compostura y te llevó a un rincón de la cocina, donde, con algo de nerviosismo, empezó a explicarte "la charla" de los monstruos- Cuando dos monstruos se aman incondicionalmente, pueden... Unir sus almas -asentiste, eso parecía poéticamente precioso- Literalmente -ahora ya te confundía, pero lo aceptaste. Otro punto de vista, otro punto de vista...- Cuando esas dos almas se juntan, el alma de esa persona se llena con un fuego alrededor el cual tiene el color de su amado. Es precioso ver eso, la verdad -puso una mano en su pecho, y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. Recordaba viejos tiempos- Y si ellos quieren, pueden... Hacer aparecer una criatura. Sin necesidad de contacto físico.

  
Wow, eso sí que era raro. Tu cabeza dolía un poco imaginando algo que escapaba a tus límites de la lógica, así que lo dejaste estar así.

  
-Lo siento por esa pregunta, no pensaba que fuese algo tan... Personal -una parte de ti se dio cuenta que te había dado una charla tipo sexual pero sobre monstruos- No tengo más preguntas de momento -en realidad sí, pero ya te habías pasado- Muchas gracias, Tori. Ha sido agradable aclarar algunas cosas.

  
-Cuando tú quieras saber más cosas, solo dímelo. Para eso estoy aquí, cielo -sonrió alegremente y empezó a organizar la mesa. Decidiste ayudarla como disculpa por el mal rato.

  
Nada más terminar, Tori alzó la voz para llamar a cenar, y al segundo apareció Sans. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Ni siquiera habías escuchado sus pasos, aunque llevase pantuflas. ¿Tal vez te había estado escuchando a escondidas?  
Te sonrojaste un poco, por lo que te giraste fingiendo que ordenabas unos cubiertos hasta que te calmaste, justo cuando Payrus, Undyne y Frisk entraban como un torbellino en la sala muertos de hambre. En cuanto cogiste tu asiento, en la esquina, Frisk se sentó a tu lado y te dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

  
-Debes probar la tarta de mamá, es deliciosa -Sonreíste algo forzada, porque aún no estabas acostumbrada a que Frisk dijese "mamá" con tanta confianza. ¿La debías llamar así tú también?

La cena transcurrió como en aquellas pelis de Hollywood, donde todos reían y charlaban entre sí, pasándose comida, contándose cosas. Te hacían preguntas, a las cuales respondías al instante -si no tenías comida en la boca-. Te estabas acostumbrando a su presencia muy rápido, eran tan amigables que era inevitable no acercarte a ellos con tanta confianza.

-¡Fuefo, fefefof fe if a fa ffafa!* -Intentaba decir Undyne con toda la comida en la boca. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por parecer grosera. ¿Era esa su forma de ser? Podría ser que por el hecho de ser tan segura de sí misma no tenga miedo a mostrar hasta su peor faceta, al menos frente a las personas que quería. 

(*¡Bueno, tenemos que ir a la playa!)

-U-Undyne, no se ha-habla con la boca lle-llena... -Musitó Alphys mientras en su plato cogía un trozo de verduras. Pero rápidamente alzó la mirada al darse cuenta de la frase que había dicho, y golpeó la mesa con la mano para detener a su novia, quien estaba ya abriendo la boca con una sonrisa de par en par para decir algo.

Y tú sabías que ese algo iba a ser algo fuera de tono. O al menos tu mente te hizo pensar eso.

Mientras estabas por el segundo plato, viste algo que te hizo quedarte con los ojos muy abiertos: Sans comía el ketchup directamente del bote. ¿Estaba bueno así? Siempre lo habías comido con salchicas, hamburguesa, patatas... Era muy raro ver eso, tal vez la magia le daba un toque especial. Como la curiosidad te mataba, cogiste el frasco e hiciste lo mismo que él.

  
La mesa quedó callada al instante.

  
Cuando terminaste de tomar el ketchup y lo tragaste, frunciste el ceño y se lo devolviste a Sans, quien te miraba de forma incrédula, al igual que los demás. A los segundos empezaron a estallar de risa, todos.

  
-¡OH MI DIOS, ERES GENIAL, MOCOSA! -Gritó Undyne entre risas mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que caía por la cornisa de su ojo. Miraste tu regazo sintiendo cómo tu cara ardía, estabas sonrojándote demasiado. ¿Nadie jamás había hecho eso? Acababas de hacer el ridículo.

  
Se calmaron a los minutos, y siguieron comiendo, no sin dedicarte miradas divertidas cuando cogías el ketchup para mojar las salchichas en él. Esperaban que lo hicieras de nuevo pero no, era demasiado avergonzante. Lo curioso era que desde que hiciste eso, Sans no dejó de quitar tu mirada de encima. Ni aunque le devolvieses la mirada se atrevía a mirar a otro lado. Te estaba empezando a sentir incómoda. En serio, qué le pasa a ese tío.

 


	4. ¡De tiendas!

Habíais vuelto todos al salón, viendo algunos programas y posteriormente tenían planeado hacer una peli. La cual no interesaba a Frisk, quien jugaba con un castillo de legos en la alfombra. Aunque hubiesen estado casi todo el tiempo gritando y jugando, cuando ya se hizo de noche y se iba acercando la hora de dormir, la mayoría no emitían ni un solo ruido, tal vez porque estaban cansados o por respeto, pero al menos te había dado tiempo a conocerlos a todos un poco mejor, y había que admitir que se estaban ganando tu corazón muy rápidamente. Con tan solo mirarlos unos segundos podías notar el aura de cariño y confianza que se tenían entre sí, había alti-bajos, por supuesto, pero eso no les detenía a seguir disfrutando de la compañía. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Es que ellos también te habían acogido como a uno más. En el orfanato pensabas que ellos eran tu familia, pero en realidad, ESO era una familia de verdad, la principal diferencia residía en que en el orfanato lo que les unía a todos era que no tenían padres y ansiaban salir de ahí, y mientras tanto, en ese salón, lo que les unía era el vínculo de una auténtica familia que quería iniciar una nueva vida tras salir de la superficie. Una parte de ti te decía que deberías estar loca, pero la otra se estaba agarrando a esa unión para vivir algo que nunca tuviste; aunque fuese mentira, qué importaba. A lo mejor estabas en la cama de un hospital psiquiátrico atada, riéndote como una loca. Pero la felicidad estaba ahí, y sentías que podías tocarla, porque estaba a tan solo un paso. Esa parte que se aferraba era la que no te hacía pensar que esto era una broma, tal vez era producto de la desesperación por conseguir algo que jamás habías podido obtener para Frisk, pero qué rayos importaba. Había que vivir el presente, punto.

Mientras pensabas en todos los nuevos acontecimientos, estabas en un sillón, con las piernas sobre el aposabrazos, y la cabeza apoyada en el otro lado. Mientras observabas a Frisk, empezaste a notar que con el estómago tan lleno y la calidez de tu nuevo hogar te sentías segura. Él estaba de nuevo contigo, con una nueva familia. Tal vez podrías bajar la guardia un segundo. Solo descansabas cuando él se quedaba dormido. Pero esta vez, estabas con una familia que lo quería y lo protegería a toca costa. Tus párpados empezaban a pesarte.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro.

 

010101010101101010101

 

Toriel se levantó de su sillón para preparar algo de té. Se giró para preguntar quién más quería, pero se dio cuenta de algo más: tú. Llevabas un rato dormida y no se había dado cuenta nadie. Aunque ahora todos estuviesen tranquilos, si empezasen a hacer ruido tal vez te despertarían.  
Ella se dirigió hacia Papyrus, quien estaba mirando la tele, una serie de televisión humana sobre 4 frikis que eran amigos y todos eran científicos, debería estar muy fascinado, pero no entendía la mayoría de las bromas sobre física ni los chistes frikis, así que su rostro era el de alguien luchando por no quedarse dormido. Toriel golpeó dos veces su hombro con su dedo y él la miró, y antes de que pudiese hablar, ella dirigió otro dedo a sus propios labios con un "shhh", indicando que se mantuviese callado, y luego te señaló. El esqueleto alto te miró sin aún saber qué quería, al igual que los demás. No comprendían qué estaba pasando, ya que tu sillón estaba levemente girado y no podían ver tu cara.

  
-Llévala a una habitación para descansar, necesita dormir. Pero no hables, por favor, podrías despertarla.  
Comprendiendo, Papyrus se levantó y te cargó en tus brazos. En su mente estaba pensando que era el primer encargo como guardia oficial mandado por la reina, debía hacer su primera tarea con gran maestría. Por tanto, se movía despacio pero seguro, agarrándote firme en sus brazos. Todos se quedaron mirando cómo te acurrucabas en los brazos de él, y cierto esqueleto bajo, al escuchar el dulce sonido que emitías por estar a gusto, no desvió la vista de ti (bueno, la espalda de su hermano) en todo momento.

Undyne notó eso, porque tenía a Sans a su lado, y dando dos codazos a su novia en las costillas, llamó su atención. La mujer pez hizo una mueca girando la cabeza ligeramente hacia su derecha, y Alphys siguió sus indicaciones, descubriendo a un Sans que no despegaba la vista de su hermano, aunque ambas, por la mirada que se dieron al instante, sabían que lo que menos estaba notando Sans era la presencia de Papyrus. Este se encaminó a las habitaciones del piso de arriba cuando algo lo agarró de la pierna. Se detuvo para ver quién era. Frisk empezó a señalarle que le siguiera. Quería llevarte a su cuarto y dormir contigo.

-Y-yo los s-shippeo -Susurró Alphys, mientras desaparecíais los tres tras girar por el pasillo, y su novia asintió con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Eso era algo completamente nuevo, y a su vez, prometía ser divertido. Ni siquiera se necesitaron palabras para saber qué iban a planear las dos, lo cual era algo que os incumbía a ti y a cierto esqueleto.

Ya en su cama, te acomodó, y tú misma te acurrucaste, buscando más calor. Papyrus te arropó después de que Frisk se metiese en la cama contigo. En cuanto notaste ese pequeño calorcito en tu espalda, te giraste para abrazar a tu hermano, el cual aceptó el abrazo con tanto cariño que Papyrus sintió cómo su corazón -si tenía- se derretía.  
Tras correr las cortinas, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, no sin antes volver a observar esa tierna escena. Le recordaba ligeramente a Sans y a él muchos años atrás, y no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, hacía tiempo que ambos dejaron de ser tan cercanos. A lo mejor le pediría a su hermano mayor que le volviese a contar esas historias inventadas por él, y que a su tierna edad le parecían muy geniales. Las recordaba vagamente, algo sobre robots, científicos y aventuras, pero eran memorias tan lejanas... El alma de Papyrus se emocionó al pensar que esa noche podría volver a escucharlas. Emitiendo un "nyehehehe flojo", casi trotó hacia el salón para insistir a Sans que le relatase esas historias un rato más tarde.

 

0100001011010111111 

 

El alma de Sans llevaba mucho rato inquieta, y él no entendía el porqué de aquello. Le frustraba un poco. Sin embargo, como siempre, debía mantener una actitud calmada y relajada para no asustar a nadie. Heh, él era muy bueno en eso, la práctica hacía la perfección. Y tenía un doctorado en eso. Él sabía que todo provenía de esa nueva humana, la cual hoy había entrado en su familia como nuevo miembro, y no sabía si debía estar preocupado o enfadado, esto último por el hecho de que no la conocía para nada y el resto estaban abriendo las puertas de la casa tan fácilmente. Pero había un pensamiento que, si se centraba en el, provocaba un gran terror por todo su ser: estar enamorado. Él no se podía permitir eso. Un ser como él no debía. Hacía ya muchos años, mucho tiempo, que los términos "amor", o "pareja", habían desaparecido, y eso si alguna vez lo había pensado, porque desde que tenía razón de ser no había experimentado algo así. Obviamente no era idiota, sabía cómo funcionaba el tema de las almas, tantos años en el laboratorio no habían sido en vano. Qué va, su propio ser era una prueba de ello. Sin embargo, sabiendo lo que su alma estaba empezando a sentir, y PEDIR, era algo inconcebible. Él mismo era veneno, no podía atraer a alguien consigo, podría arrastrar a esa pobre chica en un abismo de dolor y desesperación como era él mismo a diario. Y si ya por el hecho de su pasado cualquiera lo podría rechazar y echarlo del hogar, ni se podía imaginar lo que pudiera pasar si por su culpa le ocurriese algo grave a la hermana del Embajador de los monstruos. 

Además, hacía tiempo que ya se había preparado para acabar como su padre, W. D. Gaster.

El hecho de volver a pensar en él, hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su "espalda", y dio otro sorbo a su botella de ketchup, obligando a su mente a olvidarse de todo eso. Definitivamente, iba a matar esos nuevos sentimientos, fuera como fuese.

 

 01011111110

 

Te despertaste muchas horas más tarde. El sol apenas aparecía por la ventana: Estaba amaneciendo.  
Sintiendo un peso en tu brazo miraste a tu derecha con los ojos aún entrecerrados, y viste a tu pequeño Frisk acurrucado, apoyando la cabeza en ti. Sonreíste. Pero, ¿qué hacías en la cama? Te encogiste de hombros, seguramente alguien te había llevado tras quedarte dormida en el sillón. Muchos niños en el orfanato se quedaban dormidos en los sillones que había en los pasillos, y tú muchas veces los tenías que llevar a sus correspondientes camas... Tu nueva familia era muy cariñosa. Pero el hecho de pensar que alguien te había llevado hasta la cama provocaba una ligera vergüenza en ti, al menos no estabas consciente, así que el recuerdo se olvidaría rápidamente.  
Aunque querías estar así para siempre, metida en tus pensamientos con tu pequeñín entre tus brazos, habías dormido tanto que no podrías reconciliar el sueño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en los brazos de Morfeo?  
Sin despertar a Frisk, decidiste levantarte y buscar algo de desayunar. Tu estómago rugía de tanta hambre, aunque una parte de ti se preguntaba si podías hacerte el desayuno ahora. ¿Les molestaría que hicieses ruido?  
Casi de puntillas te acercaste a la cocina, oyendo ruidos de cubiertos, y te encontraste con Undyne, quien se estaba haciendo un café. Volviste sobre tus pasos para ir al baño y lavarte la cara, una parte de ti sentía que algo iba mal, por el hecho de estar despierta tan temprano sin que nadie estuviese ahí para supervisar. Tras enjuagarte la cara y quitarte toda la velada de sueño de encima, te arreglaste un poco el pelo y te dirigiste a la cocina.  
Undyne seguía ahí, ya más despierta con la taza de café vacía. Miraba hacia la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando hiciste algo de ruido buscando algún zumo para aguantar el hambre mientras los demás se despertaban, se giró para verte.

-Nas, mocosa -dijo. El mote que te había dado era algo... Rudo. Pero así era ella, así que no podías decirle nada. Saludaste con una leve sonrisa mientras sacabas un zumo de naranja y un vaso. Llenándolo hasta arriba empezaste a beber. Ambas teníais mal humor por la mañana, o eso se hacía notar, así que decidiste no molestarla.

Sin embargo, Undyne, en cuanto te vio, empezó a replantearse en su cabeza una proposición que hizo Alphys antes de que las dos se fuesen a la cama, y quería hablar contigo cuanto antes sobre ello.

-Sabes... -Dijo ella, levemente. Captó tu atención al instante mientras tomabas un sorbo del zumo de naranja. Asentiste para hacerle indicar que siguiera- Alphys y yo queremos... Bueno...

Silencio absoluto. Parecía estar forzándose a hablar contigo, combatiendo el sueño de la mañana. A los segundos pareció recomponerse.

-Lo siento, no soy muy habladora a estas horas... 

-No te preocupes, yo también -La intentaste calmar con una ligera sonrisa, aunque tan ligera que apenas se curvaron tus labios. Al menos había alguien que sentía lo mismo que tú por las mañanas, y eso te animaba mucho más. Por ello dejabas que tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

-Alphys y yo... Queremos... ¿Ser amigas tuyas? ¿Oficialmente? ¿Ver series juntas, noches de chicas, y demás?

Oh, eso te cogió tan por la guardia baja que casi te atragantaste. ¡Por supuesto, querías, y mucho! ¡No había nadie más en el orfanato de tu edad o mayores, y siendo todos niños pequeños era imposible mantener relaciones sociales comunes!

Suspiraste en tu interior, estabas tan dormida y sorprendida a la vez que se te olvidó decir eso en voz alta.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría -Querías añadir los anteriores pensamientos, pero supusiste que Undyne necesitaba más café y tiempo para ser un monstruo normal, consciente y parlante. Pero tu humor había cambiado de estar soñolienta a ser una bola de felicidad y alegría. ¡Amigas! ¡Por fin!

 

0101011110101010 

 

Todos se despertaron en menos de dos horas, y ya era de día. Eran muy madrugadores aquí, no son ni las 7 y ya estabais desayunando y hablando sobre qué ibais a hacer hoy.  
Toriel tenía que entregar papeles para vuestras escuelas, Alphys trabajar en la universidad, Undyne escoltar al rey junto con Papyrus, Sans hacer alguno de sus tantos trabajos, Mettaton tenía que grabar un programa, Asgore ir a una entrevista con el Senador. Tú y Frisk os quedabais en casa con Toriel, y la ibais a acompañar con sus quehaceres. Te desanimaba el hecho de separarte de todos, pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer por haber salido a la superficie, y no les ibas a reprochar eso. Ya habría más tiempo para enlazar más amistades. Toriel llevaba toda la mañana insistiendo en matricularos cuando antes, era una orden de la directora, los niños debían estar en las escuelas y no faltar. Era otoño y las clases habían empezado hace un par de meses, por lo que a ti te costaría llegar al ritmo de la clase. Sin embargo en el orfanato habías estudiado por tu cuenta, por lo que no sería tan duro. Le especificaste que tú eras de letras, no de ciencias. Tu mente no comprendía las físicas, químicas, ingeniería. Tú eras más de artes, lectura. Podías estar horas escribiendo, o imaginando, sin siquiera cansarte. Gracias a esa gran imaginación tuya, Frisk había amado tus historias y juegos durante toda su vida, y ver su sonrisa te animaba a seguir haciéndolo cada día.

Sin embargo, ya era hora de que empezases a pensar qué querías hacer tras los 18, podrías preguntar a Toriel cuando estuvieras a solas. Pero para ella, de momento lo que debíais hacer era estudiar. Incluso cuando le habías dicho que podrías trabajar para no ser un gasto más, ella te dedicó una mirada dura mientras envolvía la comida de su marido en un "bento", como le gustaba llamar Alphys, y te dijo "Tu obligación es estudiar, y no lo digo yo, si no la propia directora. Cuando llegue el momento, hablaremos". Una madre dulce pero estricta, te gustaba. 

Cuando todos se fueron a trabajar, esperasteis a Toriel ya vestidos en la puerta. Habías tenido que cambiarte porque tu ropa estaba arrugada. Llevabas lo mismo excepto que tu sudadera era negra con un payaso algo feo dibujado. Pero era ropa donada, así que no podías decir nada al respecto.

-Hoy os toca compraros ropa y los muebles para la casa -dijo ella, saliendo del castillo. Unos guardias se despidieron de vosotros y os montasteis en un coche, Toriel indicó que quería ir al centro comercial.

  
-¿Ropa? ¿Muebles? -Demasiado gasto. Empezaste a sentir culpable- Tori, yo... No quiero ser un malgasto, y... Me sentiría mal si soy una carga monetaria -dijiste muy avergonzada, evitando hacer contacto físico. Ella estaba delante así que no podías ver su cara, pero por su tono de voz sonaba muy alegre.

  
-Cielo, no tenéis apenas ropa, y dudo que sea vuestra, ¿verdad? -Respiraste profundo, era demasiado lista y observadora- Además, ahora eres nuestra hija, necesitas lo mejor y ser feliz.

  
Sonreíste, notando que sus palabras te habían hecho mella. Una parte de ti quería llorar de felicidad, notabas los ojos húmedos y una bola en la garganta. Empezaste a centrarte en el paisaje para evitar llorar. Frisk estaba callado, sabía que te sentías mal. Acariciaste su cabeza y te miró con esos ojos negros y profundos que tiene, los adorabas con toda tu alma. Entonces, fue cuando te acordaste de una cosa. ¿Debías llamar a Toriel mamá también?

  
-Ma... Mamá... -musitaste, esperando la reacción de la mujer, tu nueva madre. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos pocos segundos.

  
-Oh, perdona, estaba, uh... Dime, hija -sentías cómo tus mejillas ardían. Era algo demasiado atrevido, pero debías empezar a darte cuenta de que esa era tu familia. A veces no te creías que al fin tú y Frisk teneis un nuevo hogar.

  
-Nada, nada... -Murmuraste. Ella no siguió insistiendo y volvió el silencio al coche.

  
Primero fuisteis a ver los muebles. En el centro comercial había un piso exclusivo para muebles de casa, por lo que fuisteis de tienda en tienda hasta encontrar una habitación que os gustase. Tú fuiste a por la más acogedora y barata, una de color azul, blanca y negra. Tenía una mesa larga llena de cajones, un armario alto, y una cama con cajones debajo. Podrías guardar muchas cosas pero apenas tenías cosas. Aun así, lo que más te gustó era la decoración de la pared. Había nubes en el techo y gotas de lluvia en las paredes. Adorabas la lluvia, así que pediste esa precisamente por la pared.  
Frisk cogió una donde la cama era un coche de carreras verde, y el suelo parecía un césped. Los muebles se asemejaban con el color del coche, e insistía en que a Papyrus le encantaría su nueva habitación, era demasiado adorable.  
Toriel también eligió su cuarto. Uno muy clásico, estilo vintage, vamos. Casi parecía el de una burguesa en el siglo XVIII.  
Cuando ella firmó los papeles y se acordó que en 3 días traerían todo a la nueva casa, fuisteis a comprar ropa. Primero con Frisk, quien seguramente se quedaría dormido en mitad de las compras, por eso ambas acordasteis que él eligiese primero y así evitabais mantenerlo despierto cuando no podía más tras una larga caminata.  
Tu madre te explicó que los demás lo elegirían a lo largo de la semana en diferentes horarios, por eso no estaban con vosotros hoy.  
Mientras elegíais ropa a Frisk, te imaginabas las habitaciones de los demás. Unos lleno de tecnología, otros como un gimnasio... Era divertido tener una familia tan diferente y genial. Tu corazón se estaba llenando de mucho amor, era demasiado perfecto todo esto.  
Pero una parte de ti tenía miedo de que todo fuese TAN perfecto, ¿dónde estaba el truco? ¿Te despertarías al día siguiente y estarías de nuevo en el orfanato? Bueno, si era así, que dure el sueño mucho más tiempo.  
Empezaste a aplaudir cuando Frisk salió de los probadores con un traje de superhéroe. Él te lo estaba dando todo en la vida, ¿cómo le podías recompensar tanta felicidad? Y eso solo estaba pasando en un día, imagina lo que pasará cuando pasen varios años. Tal vez al fin sea el final feliz que tanto reclaman los cuentos infantiles, comer perdices... Aunque sea con monstruos. Qué importaba, lo único que necesitabas saber era su corazón, no el aspecto. Tras el traje de héroe, siguió uno de un pequeño dinosaurio verde (mientras decía que era el primo perdido y reencontrado de Alphys), un jugador de fútbol y un smokin. Toriel no cesó ningún momento de hacerle fotos sin dejar de reírse.  
Terminasteis de comprarle ropa a Frisk y fuisteis a la sección de ropa femenina, pero las camisas que había no te gustaban, aunque pillaste un par de pantalones vaqueros cortos, necesitabas un par de leotardos extras. Como terminaste con la ropa de debajo, fuiste a la sección masculina solo por probar, y ahí encontraste sudaderas con dibujos, lo cual sí que te gustaba. Pillaste una con donuts pintados, otro con un personaje de la televisión que te gustaba bastante.  
Y cuando buscabas entre las sudaderas dobladas, encontraste una negra con una calavera en ella, la cual conocías muy bien desde pequeña: Jack Skellington. Sin dudar la agarraste, y te fuiste a Toriel indicándole que habías terminado. Ella sonrió y comprasteis todo.  
Con las bolsas cargadas y un Frisk medio dormido en los brazos de Toriel, os dirigisteis a casa para descansar. Ya casi era la hora de comer, y tu madre estaba tan cansada que dudabas de que pudiese hacer la comida. Estabas muy contenta por tener ropa nueva, ropa comprada para ti... La ibas a atesorar con toda tu alma, en especial la de Jack.

Estabais ya a punto de marcharos cuando Frisk agarró a Toriel por el mango de su vestido y señaló una tienda de videojuegos.

-¡¿Podemos?! ¡¿Podemos, porfa?! -Insistía mientras daba pequeños saltitos, y aunque la mujer cabra se reía, tú ya te sentías mal por todo el dinero que ella se había gastado.

-Frisk, ya hemos gastado bastante, no deberías ocasionar más prob-

-**** -Dijo Toriel, con una voz seria. Todo rastro de felicidad había desaparecido, y colocó sus pezuñas llenas de bolsas en sus caderas, inclinándose ligeramente. Intimidaba. Tragaste saliva- ¿Por qué siempre te contienes a hacer lo que te gusta? -Ni siquiera te dejó responder, eso si lo ibas a hacer, porque esa conversación repentina te tomó por sorpresa- ¿Por qué no te dejas mimar? Te lo mereces, has estado mucho tiempo privándote de lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Ahora es tu momento. Ahora es VUESTRO momento. Así que cerrad el pico, entrad ahí y arrasad con la tienda. El dinero es lo de menos.

Ni reprochaste, dándote la vuelta casi entraste casi corriendo a la tienda. Tal vez había algo que sí querías desde hace mucho. Con unos cuantos juegos que te llamaban la atención desde hace tiempo. Fuiste directamente a la zona de Nintendos.

En cuanto llegasteis, Toriel fue a tomar algo de té, y se sentó en un sillón del salón, mientras tú y Frisk comentabais todo lo que os habíais comprado, incluso las nuevas consolas. Ella te dio un té sin túhabérselo pedido, pero teniendo en cuenta que estabas agotada lo aceptaste, además, no querías hacerle el feo. Y justo cuando lo probaste, sentiste que todo tu cansancio se iba y recuperabas las fuerzas. Miraste el vaso vacío algo sorprendida, y Toriel se empezó a reír por lo bajo. "Efectos secundarios de la magia", dijo. Te encogiste de hombros, tampoco es que tuvieras la capacidad de pensar de forma científica sobre el asunto, las ciencias no eran lo tuyo. Pero al menos había algo nuevo en tu vida aparte de tu familia, y era la magia. Algo que siempre habías soñado y estaba ahí, al alcance de tu mano. 

¿Tal vez podrías aprender magia?

Cuando se acercaba la hora de comer todos empezaron a entrar en casa, nadie faltaba. ¿Era una obligación comer juntos? Ya estabas acostumbrada a las largas mesas del orfanato comiendo todos juntos, pero eso era porque el horario estaba establecido, no era lo mismo en una familia normal... ¿No?  
Ayudando a Toriel a poner la mesa, escuchabas cómo Frisk enseñaba a los demás lo que había comprado, tanto su ropa como su habitación, la cual venía en un catálogo que les dio la tienda para los demás. Papyrus y él empezaron a hablar sobre hacer carreras con sus nuevos coches-camas. Escucharlos siempre era una alegría, no podías evitar sonreír cuando jugaban. Era la familia que él necesitaba.  
Te habías cambiado de ropa cuando llegaste a casa, ya que tus ropas eran de hace unos días y no querías oler mal. Y en cuanto llegaste al salón con tu nueva sudadera favorita Papyrus gritó demasiado alegre:

  
-WOWIE! ¡SANS, MIRA! ¡LA HUMANA ALTA TIENE UNA SUDADERA CON NUESTRA CARA! -Orgulloso, posaba las manos sobre tus hombros mirando la sudadera con la cara de Jach sonriendo. Habías acertado en elegir esa prenda- ¡DEBEN GUSTARTE MUCHO LOS ESQUELETOS! SOMOS GENIALES, ¿A QUE SÍ?

-wow, si, es genial -Respondió él sin siquiera dirigirte una plena mirada, tan solo te miró de reojo, y algo en ti sufrió como un pinchazón, pero no entendías el qué. Aún así, asentiste sin parar de sonreír, al parecer tu sudadera alegró tanto a Papyrus que cada vez que te miraba alzaba y bajaba las cejas constantemente, muy orgulloso. "Qué idiota es", pensaste. Lo adorabas.

 


	5. La magia no es solo fuerza.

Ya habíais terminado de comer, y tras un rato en el salón algunos se fueron a trabajar. Como Frisk estaba echando la siesta decidiste ir a ducharte, y entraste en el baño. Justo cuando estabas levantándote la sudadera, te diste cuenta de una cosa: No había váter.  
Es más, no habías ido al baño desde ayer. No necesitabas ir.  
Un gran temor empezó a cruzarse por todo tu ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Estarías enferma? Apretaste con dos dedos tu estómago y tu vejiga, no parecía hinchada. ¿Sería cosa de la magia...?  
Rápidamente fuiste a buscar a Toriel, quien estaba limpiando la cocina mientras tarareaba. Nada mas aparecer tú te sonrió, pero tu semblante serio hizo que sus labios se volvieran una línea horizontal. Aclaraste tu garganta, sentías tu corazón latir a mil por hora y estabas muy nerviosa.

-Tal vez me esté pasando, pero esta vez es urgente... Necesito hacer unas preguntas -Toriel asintió, esta vez era algo serio- ¿Cómo funciona exactamente la comida con magia cuando se ingiere?  
Toriel dudó por unos segundos, la magia era magia y no se podía explicar con fundamentos lógicos, estaba eligiendo las palabras más adecuadas así que esperaste pacientemente.

-Digamos que desaparece cuando llega al estómago y nos imbuye de energía -asintió para sí misma, al parecer esa era la mejor explicación que pudo darte. Empezaste a acariciarte la sien, esto iba a ser difícil de explicar.

-Vale, pues, tenemos un problema, creo, no sé -murmuraste demasiado rápido, ella estaba perdida- Cómo lo digo... Los seremos humanos al ingerir comida... Tenemos un cuerpo que está creado para ingerirla y luego desecharla, ¿sabes? -Ella asintió- Es algo tan natural como respirar. Y desde que hemos llegado... ¿Frisk ha necesitado ir al baño alguna vez desde que está con vosotros?  
Toriel titubeó, sabía que tú no te referías a darse un baño. Él nunca había pedido ir, ni siquiera había entrado para otra cosa que no fuese lavarse los dientes o bañarse. Toriel negó con la cabeza, tu miedo se confirmó.

-Entonces la magia también afecta a los humanos... -mirando la encimera, dirigiste tus ojos hacia Toriel, ambas os observasteis unos segundos- Creo que necesitamos ir al médico y comprobar que todo está bien.

Ella asintió, cogió el móvil y llamó a una clínica que habían contratado para vosotros ayer mismo, por si sucedían cosas que ellos no podían solucionar. Confirmó hora para una revisión urgente, y ese mismo día podían atenderos. Fuiste corriendo a despertar a Frisk y marcharos para que os analizasen.  
Él estaba tan dormido que siguió soñoliento en tus brazos y en el coche, sin percatarse de la gravedad del asunto. La magia estaba haciendo que vosotros no hicieseis algo vital, ¿qué podría pasar? Tu hermano no tenía síntomas, no tenía dolores, estaba sano. ¿Entonces?  
Toriel estaba muy seria, tal vez la magia no era adecuada para los humanos. Harían leyes para evitar que los humanos ingiriesen comida con magia, pero eso supondría que tuviese más interés, como la droga. Tu mente ya empezaba a divagar sobre qué podría pasar. Oh Dios, Frisk y tú erais los pioneros de un gran desastre. ¿Afectaría a algo más consumir magia?

 

111111000

 

Ya en el médico, empezaron a analizar primero a Frisk, quien llevaba más tiempo con los monstruos y la magia. Todo parecía en orden, estaba muy sano, al igual que tú. Entonces, ¿por qué no íbais al baño?

El doctor escuchó atentamente la explicación de Toriel, y empezó a hacer unas llamadas. Iban a experimentar con algunos humanos sobre este suceso, haciendo que algunos consuman solo comida hecha por monstruos, otros comida humana, y otros ambas cosas. De momento vosotros estabais en el grupo de los que comen completamente comida hecha por monstruos, y no había efectos negativos, así que de momento podíais tener una vida tranquila y en paz. Pero el miedo no se despegaba de ti, lo que más te preocupaba era Frisk. El doctor os sugirió que mantuvieses un ojo en Frisk siempre, si surgía alguna anomalía que no dudaseis en llamarle. Toriel cargó con Frisk en sus brazos y parecía mucho más tranquila, al igual que tú, pero aún así estaba ese temor... Al menos sabíais que Frisk estaba bien, eso era lo que importaba.  
-Intentarán evitar que los humanos coman alimentos hechos por monstruos, ¿no? -Supusiste en el coche, mientras Toriel miraba por la ventana de delante. Parecía tan metida en sus pensamientos que tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Oh, sí, mi vida -dijo- No sé si debería tomar también esas medidas, incluso si nos han asegurado de que estáis bien.

-Nosotros estamos bien, no creo que haya que preocuparse -en realidad querías seguir comiendo la tarta de Toriel, no habías preparado nada más delicioso en el mundo. Ella asintió, pero la seriedad no se iba de su rostro.

Cuando llegasteis al castillo horas más tarde, Undyne y Papyrus se tiraron sobre vosotros dos para comprobar que estabais bien y no os había pasado nada, y tras haberles asegurado que todo iba bien, respiraron profundamente. Al parecer habían estado muy preocupados y su único método para saber cómo estabais era Toriel y su móvil, aunque eso nunca iba a aliviar de la misma manera que cuando ves a una persona que está sana y salva delante tuya. 

Justo cuando ibas a ir al salón para descansar, alguien te detuvo, y en verdad no te esperabas de quién se trataba: Alphys. Parecía mucho más nerviosa de lo normal, y sudaba bastante. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo y otra se rascaba la mejilla. Además, intentaba formular palabras, pero estas eran imposibles de comprender.

-Alphys, no te entiendo, perdona... -Dijiste en un tono de voz bajo para no intentar asustarla, pero aun así ella dio un pequeño salto al oír tu voz y se agobió más.

-Y-y-y-yo-o... U-u-uhmmm... Te-te-te-te.... ¡Iiik! -Ese último sonido lo emitió cuando su novia se acercó y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla, y eso pareció calmarla bastante, pero no lo suficiente.

-Alphys tiene una sorpresa para ti, mococa -Undyne sonreía de "oreja" a "oreja", puesto que tenía aletas en vez de orejas. Esa reacción era tan rara que tu sonrisa estaba torcida, y sentías que cualquier cosa que hiciese podría hacer que Alphys decidiese salir corriendo para no volver jamás.

-¡S-Sí! -Al fin se atrevió a hablar- He-he visto que t-tú n-no... Ti-tienes... Y-y yo... Uhm... ¡TOMA! -De la mano que tenía en su bolsillo sacó algo que te dejó completamente descolocada. Era un móvil, de última generación. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miraste a Alphys, quien parecía sonreír por tu reacción- Co-como t-tu no... Te-te... -Ella miró a su novia, pidiendo ayuda, y fue Undyne quien decidió tomar las riendas del asunto. Al parecer ella era la fuerza de la relación, y ver una pareja tan cliché provocaba que tu corazón se derritiese ligeramente. La musculitos y el cerebro, ¡qué curioso!

-Mi pequeño bollito de crema está intentando decir que eres la única en no tener un móvil, y como queremos mantener el contacto contigo cuando no estemos juntas, ha creado este móvil para ti, ¡como un regalo! 

Alzaste las manos dando un paso para atrás. Ropa, muebles, ¡una consola! ¡Demasiadas cosas, ni hablar!

-Y-yo no puedo aceptar esto... ¡Es demasiado! 

Eso no pareció agradar ni un pelo a Undyne, quien tan solo se acercó a ti con 3 pasos largos, y un semblante serio, pero su sonrisa no caía, pues esta ahora era mucho más grande y temerosa. Casi te querías fusionar con la pared para que no se acercase más a ti, en realidad daba mucho miedo cuando se ponía en modo sargento.

-He dicho que lo aceptes -Ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una obligación. Sin dudarlo, cogiste el móvil y lo apretaste contra tu pecho, asintiendo sin parar.

-Así me gusta, recluta -Dijo, y dándose la vuelta, se encaminó a su habitación, con Alphys siguiendo sus talones completamente nerviosa. Empezó a hablar con ella mientras se marchaban, aunque no pudiste escuchar la conversación entera.

-¡La-la has asustado! ¡Pobre humana...! Pero... Gracias, cielo -Ni siquiera pudiste escuchar la respuesta de Undyne porque desaparecieron, dejándote ahí, en el pasillo, mirando lo que era tu nuevo móvil. Estabas anonadada. Aunque esa expresión cambió a una de dolor y fuiste corriendo escaleras arriba, para llorar de felicidad.

 

 

Un rato más tarde saliste de tu habitación, para calmarte habías decidido jugar a un juego sobre puzles, y lo había conseguido bastante bien, porque estabas frustrada en uno. La historia era genial y los personajes te encantaban, sin embargo los retos mentales estaban empezando a desear que te tirases por un puente. Tras llegar al salón te sentaste en el sillón, bufando. Tenías un ligero dolor en la parte delantera del cerebro de tanto pensar, y estabas muy frustrada (N/A: Me pasa demasiado cuando juego al maldito PL, maldito profesor. Sensual y maldito profesor). Un esqueleto alto e hiperactivo notó eso, aquella tarde era el encargado de mantener la guardia en la casa, ya que era el día de descanso del resto, y estaba patrullando por los interiores. Se acercó a ti, colocando una mano en su cadera.

-HUMANA, ¿TE OCURRE ALGO? -Le miraste con una expresión cansada y asentiste- ¡OH! ¡PUES YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, QUIEN ESTÁ EN MITAD DE SU TRABAJO DE MANTENER VUESTRA SEGURIDAD Y FELICIDAD A SALVO, DEBO AYUDARTE! ¡ES MI OBLIGACIÓN COMO NUEVO GUARDIA REAL, NYEHEHEHEHE! 

Sonreíste ante su actuación, y te incorporaste, enseñándole el juego al que estabas jugando.

-Estoy en mitad de un puzle atascada, no sé qué hacer... ¿Tal vez el gran Papyrus podría ayudarme? Me han dicho por ahí que eres un gran genio en resolver estos juegos.

Él sonrió ampliamente, muy emocionado. Tus palabras le habían hecho más feliz de lo que esperabas. Casi se tira sobre ti cuando se acercó para comprobar de qué puzle se trataba. Con sus "pupilas" escaneó el texto que venía arriba con las indicaciones del juego, y empezó a reírse tras unos segundos.

-OH, HUMANA, ESTO ES UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS -Ni siquiera te molestaste en aquello, tan solo te reíste por lo bajo- Y YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, COMO NO SOY UN NIÑO, PUEDO RESOLVERLO CON GRAN MAESTRÍA, ¡E INCLUSO EN POCOS SEGUNDOS!

Esos segundos se transformaron en minutos, y luego en horas. No es que estuviese atascado en el mismo puzle, es que ambos os habíais atrincherado en una esquina del sofá, tú entre sus piernas, apoyada en él, con la consola entre tus manos, y él lideraba el lápiz táctil. Papyrus te rodeaba con sus brazos, y ni siquiera te molestó el poco espacio personal, porque confiabas mucho en él. Incluso siendo él todo de huesos era increíblemente cómodo, ¿magia? Sí, seguramente era eso. Ni siquiera os habíais dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, y cuando llegaron todos a casa para cenar, al fin fuisteis liberados de ese influjo que era el juego. Te levantaste del sofá estirándote, y Papyrus corrió hacia Sans, quien llegaba y estaba acercándose a la cocina para, probablemente, pillar ketchup.

-¡SANS, LA HUMANA Y YO HEMOS ESTADO JUGANDO PUZLES TODA LA TARDE! ¡DEBERÍAS PROBARLO, HA SIDO MUY DIVERTIDO! ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, HA RESUELTO LA MAYORÍA!

Sans tan solo se rió y asintió, desviando su mirada hacia ti, estando tú detrás de Papyrus, sonriendo sin parar.

-suena muy emocionante, hermano, deberia unirme la proxima vez -Y tras eso, te sonrió. Eso provocó que desviaras la mirada hacia un cuadro, sonriendo tímidamente. ¿Por qué esa reacción? Ugh, esa maldita reacción tuya era más vergonzante, lo que provocaba que te sintieras mucho más roja. Ni esperaste a escuchar más de su conversación, fuiste corriendo a la cocina para entretenerte intentando ayudar a Toriel con la cena, o algo, lo que fuese.

Ni siquiera notaste a Undyne y Alphys, quien estaban riéndose por lo bajo, y Alphys se puso de puntillas para susurrar algo a la mujer pez, quien se agachó para permitirle hacer aquello.

-Apuesto que no tardan ni un mes -Dijo, sin dejar de reírse. Undyne apoyó una mano en su hombro y asintió.

-Yo no les doy ni dos semanas.

Oh, qué equivocadas estaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya habréis notado qué intento hacer con estos efectos secundarios en la magia. La verdad es que teniendo en cuenta que los monstruos viven más, es injusto hacer que tanto Frisk como el lector no puedan tener una vida larga junto a ellos, además que se sentirían muy tristes si os morís, ¿no? ; )


	6. Tu sonrisa me hace seguir adelante

A los pocos días se indicó que los humanos no debían comer en exceso más de 500g de calorías al día, solo para tomar medidas de seguridad. Obviamente los efectos tardaban en notarse, o eso os informó el doctor en una llamada que hizo. Al parecer vosotros teníais esas consecuencias ya que vivíais directamente con monstruos todo el día, pero que todo iba bien. Vuestros análisis de sangre eran adecuados -tú tenías que comer más, estabas demasiado delgada, fue el único reproche que dijo-.  
Habíais empezado la escuela hace unos días, y de forma curiosa, uno de los trabajos de Sans era ser profesor de física en tu instituto. El antiguo profesor se graduó hace un año y les estaba dando clase un profesor de química, con lo cual estaban muy perdidos, y el esqueleto se ofreció a ayudar. Dijo que por las mañanas sus puestos de comida estaban siempre vacíos y era muy aburrido, por eso aceptó el trabajo. Aunque sus alumnos estaban más interesados con el tema de la magia y un esqueleto hablando y andando que con la física.

Tú estabas en letras, por lo que no le veías, al menos si no mirabas por la ventana del pasillo. Él estaba en la clase de en frente algunas horas al día. Pero tu mirada estaba siempre dirigida al cielo, se veía tan pacífico desde ahí... Además, nadie se te acercaba. No es como si no fueses amigable, es solo que algunos eran reacios a ser amigos de una chica adoptada por monstruos... Sí, al parecer los rumores volaban en un pueblo pequeño. Algunos padres hasta sacaron a sus hijos del colegio al enterarse de que un esqueleto daba clase, otros miraban con asco a ese profesor, pero tu amigo no mostraba señales de que le importase, incluso creías ver que se reía cuando uno le insultaba por lo bajo en los pasillos.

La única amiga que conseguiste fue una chica de ciencias, que adoraba todos los nuevos acontecimientos, y siempre te preguntaba sobre ellos. Al menos tenías a alguien con quien charlar. Te presentó a algunos amigos suyos de su clase, eran muy majos, a pesar de que uno odiaba a los monstruos. No los veía... Naturales. No le replicaste nada, la gente no es tan abierta de mente como otros. Al menos los recreos eran agradables, charlabas con ellos y tal, pero en clase te aburrías. Especialmente cuando había que escoger trabajos, estabas sola y tenías que esperar a que todos hiciesen grupos para tú unirte a los que les faltaban. Tal vez solo necesitaban tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero solo eran dos años de clases. Qué rayos importaba si hacías amigos o no, en cuanto os graduaseis no los volverías a ver. ¿Al igual que a tu familia? Eso aún te seguía comiendo por dentro. Pero mientras estuvieran ahí, tú ibas a seguir sonriendo, aunque no tuvieses amigos en la misma clase. Ellos eran ahora tu todo.

Una tarde de entre esos días fuisteis a la mansión que habían comprado tus padres para vivir todos, y os dijeron que escogieseis la habitación que más os gustase, y en pocas horas montarían todos los muebles en los cuartos, porque la cocina, los baños y el salón ya estaban hechos. Nada más entrar en la casa, fueron Frisk y Papyrus quienes subieron las escaleras con rapidez para escoger la habitación más grande. Tú les seguiste al lado de Undyne, con Alphys aún en el piso de abajo y Sans detrás vuestra. Mettaton al parecer no necesitaba una habitación, tal vez un estudio de baile, el cual estaba a pocos minutos en coche. Toriel y Asgore aclararon que la habitación del fondo a la izquierda era suya, ya que era la más grande y cómoda para dos personas. O eso dijo Asgore con un ligero sonrojo, mirando a Toriel, quien ni se atrevía a mirarle a la cara de la vergüenza. Parecían dos recién enamorados. Sabías que se habían separado durante mucho tiempo, y estaban en proceso de reconciliazión. A veces charlaban a solas, se reían, e incluso se miraban a los ojos con ternura. Se esforzaban en buscar un buen final para todos y recuperar lo perdido, perder a dos hijos en un día tiene que haber sido un duro golpe. Pero al menos ahora tenían otros dos (una coincidencia agradable), así que ese dolor tal vez lo estén convirtiendo en felicidad por tener de nuevo hijos a los que cuidar. 

Aparte, estabas algo emocionada por tener ya la nueva casa, porque Alphys, Undyne y tú habíais planeado pasar largas noches viendo anime. Tú no eras una gran entendida de ello, tan solo veías lo que salía por la tele, y todos ellos eran para niños pequeños, por tanto, eras una novata, y ellas estaban muy emocionadas en querer enseñarte sus animes favoritos. Y tú estabas igual de emocionada que ellas dos, porque hacer una fiesta de pijamas viendo anime y charlando era algo que jamás habías experimentado. Aunque en las películas de Hollywood salían todas poniéndose mascarillas y hablando de chicos, cosa que a ti no te hacía mucha ilusión. Sin embargo, saber que iba a ser sobre anime, comida y magia, era muchísimo más emocionante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Querías que ya toda la mudanza terminase para poder empezar a vivir como una chica normal, con tu propio cuarto, tus amigos, y tu familia. ¡Era una nueva vida emocionante y llena de amor la que tenías delante...!

Al llegar al primer piso, empezaste a mirar las habitaciones desocupadas, Frisk y Papyrus habían elegido las suyas, una al lado de la otra, para poder comunicarse con golpes en la pared. Qué monos, pensabas mientras pasabas su habitación.

Abriste la puerta que daba a la habitación de al lado de Papyrus, cuando una mano en tu hombro hizo girarte, encontrándote con Sans.

-oye, pequeña, tal vez debas dejarme esa habitación. ya sabes, esta al lado de Papyrus -asentiste, comprendías que quisiera estar al lado de su hermano.

Entonces te dirigiste a la habitación del fondo, que estaba al lado de la suya, y te asombraste al ver que era adecuada para ti: era algo amplia pero a la vez pequeña, podrías seguir teniendo espacio para incluso hacer la croqueta si te apetecía. Dos ventanas, y una de ellas tenía un saliente, permitiendo que alguien se sentase en ella. Ahí pondrías algo para poder acomodarte en los días de lluvia. Estaba justo al lado de las habitaciones de tus padres y Sans, si ocurría algo ellos podrían llegar al instante. Para ti, esa era la mejor habitación de la casa.

Toriel os dijo que pusierais vuestros nombres con un folio en la puerta, así que escribiste "****" con un dibujo de tu cara en la puerta, y te marchaste abajo.  
Os podríais mudar al día siguiente, pero tu madre insistió en que limpiaran las habitaciones antes de poder instalaros, seguramente los muebles estarían llenos de polvo. Papyrus apoyó esa idea. Ambos eran fanáticos de la limpieza, al parecer.

Estabas muy contenta por tu nueva casa, aunque no te disgustaba la habitación que te habían dado en el castillo, la cual estaba justo al lado de Frisk. Pero por las mañanas te despertaban los gritos de Papyrus al tirarse sobre Frisk para despertarlo. Era animado pero como tú no eras muy de sonreír por las mañanas te fastidiaba algo, así que te quedabas 10 minutos en la cama para calmarte y no mirar mal a nadie.

El mismo viernes de esa semana tan agetreada, podías cambiar de ruta e ir a tu nueva casa. Aún no tenías llaves, así que debías esperar en la puerta mientras te habrían, lo cual tardaron casi un minuto.  
Llegaste a casa y fuiste a lavarte las manos, y justo cuando te percataste de nuevo de que no había váter en tu nueva casa, te diste cuenta de algo que se te había pasado por algo: Llevabas una semana de retraso.

Nada más notar eso pensaste en un efecto secundario de la magia. O tal vez un desajuste debido al gran cambio en tu vida. Pero cuando había un desajuste normalmente se adelantaba, no se retrasaba...  
Te dirigiste hacia Toriel, habría que ir al médico esa misma tarde.

-Mamá... -Dijiste entrando en la cocina, ella tarareaba mientras preparaba estofado. Se giró para sonreírte y volver a lo suyo- Necesitamos ir al médico.

Se detuvo por un segundo, y aunque le gustaría, no podía mirarte a la cara, así que te pusiste a su lado para que supiera que estás ahí. Cuando le ibas a explicar lo sucedido, Undyne entró como un torrente diciendo que tenía hambre, con Alphys detrás suya muy vergonzosa. Al notar el ambiente tan pesado, empezó a golpear las espaldas de la tuya y Toriel, seguía siendo muy fuerte aunque intentase contenerse.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa con vosotras, tan serias?! -Ambas dirigisteis una mirada a Undyne dando a entender que era importante. Su sonrisa cayó al instante, y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ahá -asentiste- Es un tema sobre mujeres... Mujeres humanas -Aclaraste por si acaso, y Undyne te miró muy preocupada.

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te ha pasado algo, mocosa?! -Sus gritos eran tales que más gente se unió a la cocina, intentando saber qué pasaba.

-¡HUMANA, UNDYNE NOS HA ADVERTIDO QUE TE HA PASADO ALGO! ¡CUÉNTANOS, TE PODREMOS AYUDAR EN LO QUE SEA! -El adorable Papyrus se acercó a ti y te abrazó con fuerza, ahora sí necesitabas ayuda o morirías ahogada.

Los gritos de Papyrus atrajeron a más gente. TODOS estaban ahí. ¿Dónde estaba la ventana? Querías tirarte por ella. Tu cara estaba tan roja que podrías parar el tráfico si te viesen por la calle. Una parte de ti quería morirse.

-Creo que debemos marcharnos -dijo Toriel cogiéndote de la mano y llevándote al baño, donde cerrasteis la puerta y empezasteis a hablar muy bajo, por si pegaban la oreja. Incluso ella encendió el grifo para hacer más ruido- Perdona por eso, se preocupan demasiado.

-Les daremos una explicación más tarde, supongo... -Respiraste hondo, calmando tus nervios. Tu corazón aún latía demasiado rápido- Ya hablamos sobre lo del baño. Bien, pues hay otra cosa que está sucediendo... Únicamente en mi.

La expresión de Toriel era de preocupación total, esa mirada dedicada solo para ti hacía que la abrazases, pero entonces se pensaría lo peor.

-Las mujeres humanas tenemos cierto ciclo que se repite cada mes para tener hijos cuando queramos -empezaste a explicar de la manera más simple- Empieza desde la adolescencia hasta la vejez, y durante una semana al mes, sangramos para poder engendrar otro posible hijo que precisa de un elemento que tiene el hombre para poder hacer que nazca. Digamos que esa cosa dentro de nosotras, llamada óvulo, muere cada mes para que salga otro, así durante muchos años -ella asintió- Pues bien, digamos que yo este mes... No he engendrado ninguno. Eso puede pasar de vez en cuando, y tal vez esté demasiado obsesionada con la magia, pero tal vez podría tratarse de algo referido a ella.  
Tu madre se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar.

-Pero, ¿eso es vital para vosotros? -Te encogiste de hombros- ¿Te hace daño? -Negaste con la cabeza- ¿Te sientes bien? -Asentiste-.

-Es vital para la supervivencia de la especie, pero... -Dudaste unos segundos- Las mujeres necesitan que funcionen para tener las vitaminas que necesitan, calcio y esas cosas -no eras muy experta en el tema, pero en el orfanato te explicaron todo lo que querías saber cuando te vino la menstruación por primera vez, así que estabas algo informada del tema.

-Entonces iremos esta tarde para una revisión -le aclaraste que debíais ir a algo llamado ginecólogo, quien estaba experimentado para esas cosas.

Ella asintió, y salisteis del baño para daros cuenta de que todos estaban fuera, mirando expectantes.  
-¿Y bien? -Dijo Undyne, muy preocupada.

-Está bien, solo tendremos que salir esta tarde al médico y ya -aclaró Toriel con firmeza, dando a todos seguridad. No les ibas a contar qué te estaba pasando, sin embargo, aclaraste que estabas bien y por si acaso iríais al médico para aseguraros. Tu familia respiró tranquila, eran demasiado exagerados, pensaste, pero eso demostraba lo mucho que se preocupaban por ti.

Tal y como sospechabas, la magia tuvo algo que ver en esto.  
Estabas ahí en la sala con una ginecóloga, el doctor que os atendió a Frisk y a ti, y Alphys. Ellos dos estaban al cargo de las investigaciones respecto a los humanos y la magia, la mujer lagarto estaba ahí al ser quien más conocimientos tenía sobre el tema, y el doctor escribía en varios papeles, poniendo en escrito todo lo que decía la ginecóloga.  
Tus ovarios habían dejado de funcionar, pero todos los nutrientes que estos te proporcionaban seguían ahí, nada parecía inusual, estabas más sana que nunca. Alphys ni siquiera tartamudeaba cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes como ese, y cuando la veías hablas con tanta firmeza te quedabas embobada, su oratoria era genial.

-Por tanto, el estado de la humana es perfecto -dijo Alphys, ordenando sus apuntes- Los monstruos tenemos otra forma de reproducirnos a través de nuestras almas. Tal vez la magia haya causado que se detenga su otra capacidad reproductoria para acomodarse a la que se lleva a cabo por medio de las almas. Ya le expliqué con anterioridad cómo era esa unión. La magia se disuelve dentro del cuerpo humano y produce toda la energía que el cuerpo necesita, pero ella misma ve inútil que sus aparato reproductor siga funcionando, por ende ha dejado de lado ese sistema. Ella puede tener una vida normal excepto por ese aspecto -empezó a hablar de cosas del cuerpo humano que ni tú entendías pero al parecer el doctor sí, y aclararon que todo estaba en orden. Sin embargo, dejarían tu caso como objeto de estudio. Al parecer las mujeres humanas que habían estado comiendo con comida hecha de monstruos no tenían los mismos síntomas, eras la única en experimentar eso- Sin embargo, no creo que debamos prohibir la ingesta de alimentos hechos por monstruos, ya que sabemos que el hombre de por sí podría vivir 150 años si no fuese por todos los nutrientes químicos que ingiere a causa de los alimentos actuales, todo está contaminado en sus alimentos. No hay nada de qué alarmarse, pero yo seguiría manteniendo ese consejo de que tomasen menos de 1k de magia al día. Supongo que los restaurantes llevados por monstruos ya habrán realizado los ajustes necesarios, un buen amigo mío llevó a cabo tal medida hace poco. **** estará bien, al igual que Frisk. Vivirán más tiempo, como nosotros. Cosa que seguramente los altos cargos se encargarán de revelar o esconder a su antojo. -Concluyó Alphys, con una leve crítica a la sociedad actual. ¡Menuda capacidad de habla! Querías aplaudir, pero quedaría muy raro. El doctor también concluyó la visita, y te informó que cualquier cambio fuese notificado del tirón. Asentiste.

Mientras estabais en el coche tú y Toriel -Alphys se quedó en la clínica investigando-, decidiste charlar con Toriel sobre el asunto. Una parte de ella quería cambiar vuestra dieta ya que no era natural para los humanos, pero... Ibais a vivir más. Ibais a vivir más tiempo con ellos, ¿qué problema había?  
Le aseguraste que cualquier cambio negativo haría que siguieseis la dieta que sugirió el doctor si así deseabais. Con eso, tu madre estaba más tranquila. Pero tu egoísmo era lo que te incitaba a insistir en comer comida hecha por ella, y te sentías mal. ¡Adorabas su comida e ibas a luchar por ella!  
Nada más entrar en casa te asaltaron todos a preguntas: que si estabas bien, si necesitabas cuidarte, ¡Papyrus, si sigues aplastando así a la humana morirá ahogada!, etc.

Les contaste todo lo sucedido, y tras asegurarles tres veces que estabas bien se relajaron, incluso Frisk, quien no había podido venir ya que eran cosas de mujeres.

-¡Hay una cosa que no entiendo! -Dijo Undyne, y todos clavaron su mirada en ella- ¿Para qué necesitas que funcione eso? Hasta la magia sabe que es inútil.

-Bueno, Undyne, es así cómo los humanos se reproducen sin magia, es su forma de subsistir -aclaraste lo mejor que pudiste, ya que ellos no conocen para nada la anatomía humana excepto Toriel y Alphys. Sans se había llevado a Papyrus y Frisk a otro lado porque los temas eran sobre adultos (trataba aún como un niño al pobre Paps, te daba algo de pena pero él era así de sobreprotector con su hermano).

-Entonces vosotros tenéis hijos igual que nosotros, haciendo que se mezclen dos cosas y ya, ¿para qué tu cuerpo necesita matarlo y producir otro? ¿Por qué no hay uno que se queda ahí para siempre hasta que tenéis el hijo? -sentías que tu cara ardía cuando tuviste que explicar un tema mucho más profundo y... privado.

-Para que se pueda hacer todos los meses y engendrar tantos hijos como se quiera en buen estado -Undyne ladeó la cabeza, no era tan lista como su novia, al parecer. Eran una pareja algo cliché y graciosa, la musculos y la cerebro.

-¿No sale bien con solo una vez? Normalmente nosotros con solo desearlo con nuestra alma y estar unidos nos sirve.

-Sí, pero nuestro proceso es más complicado -suspiraste- Puede suceder cualquier cosa que evita tener hijos, intencional o no.

-¡¿Vosotros mismos evitáis tener hijos?! -Te miró como si hubieses matado a todos sus ancestros.

-Actualmente sí... -La conversación ya estaba en un punto de no retorno, y tenías que darle la charla a unos monstruos. Bien. Perfecto. ¿Se nota la ironía?

-Entonces, ¿para qué hacéis eso si no queréis tener hijos?

-Por placer, interés, no sé, la gente es rara. ¡NO SÉ!

Estabas tan nerviosa que ni sabías lo que decías ya. A duras penas habías besado a alguien ni te imaginabas lo que es tener que explicar algo que nunca has experiemntado. Undyne captó la indirecta de que no querías seguir manteniendo esa conversación. Que le pregunte a Alphys cuando vuelva a casa.  
Eso mismo hizo su novia cuando llegó a casa. Hablaron un rato en privado y de pronto corrió hacia ti, cuando veíais Pesadilla antes de Navidad (ya que te apetecía mostrarle a Papyrus qué tan genial era Jack), agarrándote los hombros:

-¡¿POR QUÉ LOS HUMANOS HACÉIS ESAS COSAS PARA TENER HIJOS?! ¡ES AQUEROSO!  
"Que alguien me salve", pensaste.

Habías decidido huir a tu habitación, ni siquiera querías cenar, te habías acoplado en en el asiento de la ventana con el pijama ya puesto, habían comprado un cojín para que te pudieses sentar ahí, aparte del enmoquetado para estar cómoda. Realmente no habías tenido tiempo de apreciar tu nueva habitación, y aunque hubiese quedado perfecta, no tenías ánimos para apreciarla. Estabas muy perdida en tus pensamientos.

Especialmente en tu nueva vida.

Aparte de toda la vergüenza que sentías, una parte de ti se sentía mal por no poder tener hijos de forma natural. Alphys te aseguró que podrías tenerlos uniendo las almas, había estado investigando un poco en su laboratorio antes de volver y charló un rato contigo. Podías tener hijos... Pero con monstruos, o un humano que pudiese controlar la magia, pero ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo.  
¿Solo con monstruos? ¿Y si te enamoras de un humano? ¿Y si quieres tener hijos de forma natural?  
Tendrías que separarte de la magia, pues. Y por ende, de tu familia. Al parecer, no era solo el hecho de ingerir alimentos con magia, también era el ambiente. Tanta magia reunida en un mismo lugar hace que los objetos y los humanos recojan magia dentro de su alma, por eso Frisk y tú ibais a vivir más que los otros humanos. Ahora parte de vuestro cuerpo estaba hecho de magia. Por tanto, tú...  
Un par de golpes en tu puerta sonaron, haciendo que salieras de tus pensamientos de una manera muy abrupta. Con un "adelante", viste que quien entraba en la habitación era tu hermano pequeño. (N/A ¡Haha, no es Sans!, lo siento : P ).

Te sonrió con delicadeza y se acercó a ti. Te pegaste a una pared del saliente, dejándole espacio para sentarse, lo cual hizo. Acariciaste tu pelo, y él tomó tu mano pegándola a su mejilla. Tan adorable, tan cariñoso...

-¿Estás bien? -Dijo. Había estado preocupado por ti- Mamá me ha dicho que si no quieres bajar puedo traerte la comida, pero evita caer migas...

Tu corazón sintió que se derretía. Eran muy atentos y te dejaban estar ahí encerrada en tu habitación, sin que nadie te agobie, ni que te saque a rastras para-  
Sacudiste la cabeza, nada de pensamientos malos. Nada. Fuera.

-Awwns, no sé qué he hecho para mereceros en mi vida... -Murmuraste. Frisk sonrió aún más al escuchar esas palabras.

-Ser tú misma -Respondió. ¿De dónde rayos salió este niño que siempre decía las palabras adecuadas para que todos tus demonios se fuesen?- ****, ¿estás preocupada por no tener hijos?

-Algo... -Le ibas a mentir pero él sabía perfectamente que cuando mentías empezabas a sonreír y a tartamudear, no eras buena en eso- Pero tampoco había pensado en tenerlos, con tenerte en mi vida estoy muy satisfecha.

-¡Entonces -dijo él, saltando del saliente y arrastrándote para que salieras de tu guarida- estaré contigo para siempre, y así no tendrás que preocuparte! ¡Yo puedo ser tu hijo!

-No seas idiota, tú ya eres mi noviete guapetón -murmuraste mientras cerrabas la puerta tras de ti, dispuesta a probar un trozo de la deliciosa tarta de Toriel. Ese tipo de bromas sobre que él era tu novio ya lo habías hecho muchas más veces, cuando empezó esa tierna época infantil de que las niñas eran todas unas repipis, era una buena forma de molestarlo y hacerle reír al mismo tiempo, y mientras no se quejase de verdad, estaba bien. Pero volviendo al tema de no tener hijos... Pensaste que ya solucionarás ese problema cuando llegue el momento. ¡Estabas sana y feliz con tu familia, es lo único que importa!

Gracias al cielo, tu familia no te agobió a preguntas. Siguieron como si nada hubiese pasado, cosa que alegraste de todo corazón. En cuanto fuiste a la cocina, pillaste un trozo de tarta y te sentaste junto a Alphys para ver un programa nocturno de talentos, no te interesaba pero era lo único que había. Las charlas giraban en torno a los próximos planes para los siguientes años, Papyrus había buscado por ahí, y había descubierto que había parques de atracciones, playas, carreras de coche, e incluso superhéroes. Aunque eso último tuvisteis que explicarle que eso era solo inventos, no existían... Os costó demasiado hacerle entrar en razón. A veces pillabas a Sans observándote, y tú le devolvías la mirada, pero era tan descarado que ni la quitaba, incluso cuando fruncías el ceño directamente hacia él y hacías alguna mueca idiota para hacerle reír, cosa que hacía, pero seguía igual, en su modo acosador. Vale, tal vez eso estaba bien unos momentos, pero eso ya rozaba lo extraño. Era demasiado habitual verle callado y mirando su entorno, pero que te observase daba mucho miedo. Deberías solucionar eso cuanto ante

 


	7. Estás muy caliente, heh

Asgore entró en el castillo, de forma lenta, arrastrando consigo los pies, o pezuñas. Bajo sus ojos estaban depositadas bolsas oscuras debido al cansancio, y aunque adorase la luz del sol, ésta le provocaba un ligero dolor cada vez que miraba el cielo. Llevaba días durmiendo poco, y el cansancio se hacía notar cada día más. Eran demasiadas cosas que tratar con el Gobierno, demasiado por luchar... Pero desde hacía años estaba preparado para aquello, por eso no podía decaer. Debía seguir determinado a asegurar a su pueblo las leyes que se merecían. Y ya casi lo había conseguido. Ya podían comprar casas, matricularse en universidades o escuelas, conducir, e incluso montar tiendas...

Pero lo único que faltaban eran los hospitales, a los cuales los altos cargos se estaban negando al no tener suficientes conocimientos sobre losmonstruos. Y Asgore sabía que ellos en realidad querían saber sus puntos débiles para atacar o aprovecharse, por eso llevaba días exigiendo que los propios monstruos construyesen un hospital. Y ese mismo día había firmado los papeles necesarios. Solo faltaba planear los papeles para construirlo, y podría descansar, aunque fuese durante unas horas.

Al llegar a la sala donde todo el mundo estaba ya con mochilas en sus espaldas, había muchísimos paquetes a los alrededores. La mudanza había empezado, pero esta debía haberse realizado hace una semana. Sin embargo, las leyes aún no se habían regularizado y no habían podido establecerse en su nuevo hogar aún, a pesar de haber comprado ya la casa y todo. Por suerte, ya tenían el permiso de mudanza.

El rey suspiró, mucho más cansado al pensar que ahora debía ayudar con la mudanza, y eso duraría unas laaargas horas. Los riñones empezaban a matarlo, dándole punzadas leves cada vez que daba un paso. ¿Tal vez su amada esposa había preparado té para él? Oh, sí. Ahí estaba ella, con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos llenos de ternura y amor. Con tan solo verla por un segundo, todas las penas se marcharon, y se dirigió al sofá junto con ella, mientras escuchaba a su familia de fondo gritar de emoción. Verlos a todos tan felices era suficiente para pensar que todo lo que había valido completamente la pena. Sonrió levemente tomando un sorbo del té de flores amarillas, y sintió cómo su espíritu se animaba, su mente se aclaraba, y todo su cuerpo le rogaba correr cinco maratones para satisfacer toda ese energía recién conseguida. Pero sabía que esos ánimos no venían tan solo del té, si no también del entusiasmo de toda su familia. Había estado tanto tiempo solo, en el castillo, con las plantas como única compañía, que no quería desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de estar con ellos. Aunque por culpa de las reuniones y notarías, había tenido que estar más ausente.

Pero ahora era tiempo de disfrutar, de estar con los suyos y empezar una nueva vida.

-¡Muy bien! -Dijo él, levantándose tras haberse tomado el té. Su esposa recogió todo y se marchó a la cocina, para lavar los platos utilizados y guardarlos en alguna caja-¿Estáis todos listos?

Su familia, que estaba aún organizando las cajas y escribiendo nombres en ellas donde estuvieran las pertenencias de cada uno, gritaron al unísono "¡Sí!", mientras algunos alzaban el puño con mucha más ímpetu que el resto. Tú entre ellos. Algunos guardias de la corte entraron para ayudarlos a transportar las cajas, y él sonrió complacido ante todos.

-Marchémonos pues a nuestro nuevo hogar -Sentenció. El resto de nuevo gritó de júbilo, y empezó la mudanza.

 

0101011010100111010101

 

Horas más tarde, la casa ya se encontraba lista, y todos estabais en la sala central, contemplando el nuevo hogar, listo para ser utilizado por una familia que se merecía esa nueva vida. Una casa simple pero cálida, llena de alegría y cariño, era eso aquel lugar. Y para ti era lo más precioso que jamás habías visto jamás. Con una sonrisa que hasta ya empezaba a doler de tanto tiempo estar puesta en tu cara, mirabas las paredes, el salón, la cocina, las escaleras al segundo piso... Era increíble todo eso. Y se lo debías a Frisk. Era tal la emoción que lo agarraste por la espalda, y alzándolo, empezaste a apachurrarlo entre tus brazos. Por una vez no se quejaba, e incluso empezaba a reírse, mientras tú frotabas tu cara contra su cabeza. ¿Cómo es que un niño tan pequeño podía traerte tanta felicidad en tan poco tiempo?

Una palmada hizo que todos os callarais y miraseis a quien había dado aquel ruido tan fuerte: Toriel. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, al igual que el resto.

-Como ya hemos acabado la mudanza y nos merecemos una buena cena, ¿vamos a celebrarlo a algún sitio? -Eso te extrañó levemente, si estabais inaugurando la casa, ¿qué razón había para irse de ella a celebrarlo?

La respuesta vino sola a tu cabeza trasmirar al resto. Estaban agotados, y preparar la cena para luego limpiar lo ensuciado sería una tarea pesada. Tú también estabas cansada, sin embargo, la emoción corría por tus venas, y querías sentarte en los nuevos mullidos sofás y jugar con tu familia a cualquier juego de mesa que se les ocurriese, o incluso ver algun apelícula aburrida. Pero la idea de salir a celebrarlo también te emocionaba, nunca habías ido a algún restaurante a celebrar algo. Tenía que ser sumamente divertido, y la vez delicioso.

-¿que tal grillby's? -Sugirió Sans, el resto dudó durante unos segundos. Como tú no entendías a qué se referían, y ni siquiera sabías qué restaurantes había en la ciudad, no dijiste nada. Pero dentro de ti sentías que no conocer aquel lugar te estaba apartando de los demás, como que no deberías estar ahí, porque el pasado que les unía no estaba vinculado a ti. Sacudiste la cabeza, nada de pensamientos malos. Era tiempo de disfrutar con ellos. La voz de Toriel te sacó de tus pensamientos.

-Uhm... No sé si es una buena idea...¿Tú qué opinas, cielo? -Dijo la reina mirando a su marido, quien tan solo sonrió mirándola con un cariño incondicional. Awwww.

-Vayamos a donde vayamos, con tal de estar con todos es suficiente para mi -Tras formular esa frase, tu familia empezó a aplaudir, y Asgore se sonrojó. Miró hacia el suelo avergonzado. Toriel acarició su brazo, en un gesto de cariño tan bonito que tu corazón se derritió ante esa tierna escena.

-¡PUES A GRILLBY'S QUE VAMOS! ¡AUNQUE NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN COMER ALIMENTOS CON TANTA GRASA, NO ES SANO!-Dijo Papyrus. Tú te reíste por lo bajo tras escuchar esa frase, porque comer pasta todo el día no es que fuese tampoco la mejor dieta del mundo. La pequeña obsesión que tenía ese esqueleto por las pastas era algo sumamente irreal, pero que le hacía sercompletamente especial. ¡He incluso te estaba pegando ese amor porla pasta, porque estaba deliciosa!

Hablando de esqueletos, el resto accedió a la propuesta del esqueleto bajo, y os encaminasteis a Grillby's, un nuevo bar que al parecer había abierto un monstruo en la zona comercial de la ciudad, o eso te contó Frisk en el coche. Mientras él te explicaba sobre el bar, que estaba situado en Snowdin, la ciudad donde vivían los hermanos esqueletos durante su encierro, Sans añadió algo que no entendiste.

-en grillby's el lugar esta siempre muy caldeado, ten cuidado -Frunciste el ceño ante tal frase, ¿se refería a que había peleas? No, no podía ser eso, porque Toriel ni en broma os llevaría a un sitio así. Entonces, por qué...

La respuesta a tu pregunta se resolvió cuando llegasteis. Grillby's, más bien Grillby, era un monstruo hecho de fuego. Sans te dedicó una mirada mientras analizabas al monstruo que rentaba el lugar, y cuando te giraste para hablarle con la boca abierta de la impresión, él tan solo se rió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-quien avisa no es traidor -Riéndote por lo bajo, le acompañaste a la mesa junto al resto.

En el bar no había mucha gente, y al parecer Grillby ni siquiera había terminado de arreglar el lugar, porque aún había decorativos por colocar, y mucha gente se quedaba de pie. Pero no les parecía importarles, podías escuchar ligeramente conversaciones animadas sobre la superficie, tanto por parte de tu familia como por los demás clientes, los cuales eran dos personas blancas con túnicas negras, y un monstruo con muchos dientes que estaba hablando con una mujer en la barra del bar, esta tenía un vestido de lazos, con muchos brazos, varios ojos en lacara, y un peinado que con dos coletas le hacía parecer como unaniña, pero era completamente adorable. Y al parecer vuestra presencia se hizo notoria por ella, porque se acercó a vosotros en cuanto empezasteis a mirar el menú.

-Fufufu~ ¿A quién tenemos por aquí~?¡Si es la familia real! ¿Qué tal por aquí arriba?

De su pelo salió un pastel blanco con patas, como si fuese una arañada con la forma de- Miraste muy sorprendida aquel animalillo. Entonces, todo tuvo sentido y tu juntaste las dos manos con la boca en forma de "o"y los ojos abiertos: era una mujer araña. Claro, tenía sentido. Por esa razón tenía tantos brazos y ojos. Como seguía teniendo un aspecto medio humano no había sido muy fácil identificarla.

-¡Oh, hola, Muffet! ¡Todo no podría ser más perfecto! -Dijo Toriel, levantándose para saludar a la que parecía ser una vieja conocida- ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

-Ufufufu, espléndido -Dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente a la reina- Normalmente no estoy en este local, poco estiloso para mi~ Pero Grillby y yo hemos decidido ayudarnos mutuamente con las tiendas, ya sabes... -Se giró para enviar un guiño al hombre de fuego, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de limpiar un vaso que tenía entre sus manos con un trapo.

-¡Ey, Muffet! -Undyne llamó su atención alzando la mano- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie todo el día o te apuntas a cenar con nosotros?

-Me encantaría pero- ¡Oh! -La mirada de Muffet se depositó en ella, pero algo más captó tu atención: tú. Puesto que estabas al lado de Undyne, pegada a la pared, no había notado tu presencia- ¿Quién es la humana~? Me gusta su pelo.

Sonreíste tímidamente y miraste a lamesa, empezando a enrollar tu pelo con un dedo. No te gustaba ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos que el tema de conversación fuese sobre ti. ¿Qué habrá de comer? Oh, hamburguesas y patatas, ¿solo? Vaya... ¿Estará delicioso?

-¡Es mi hermana! -Dijo Frisk, sonriendo de par en par. Muffet le devolvió la sonrisa- ¡Se llama****!

-Oh, es un placer~ ¡Soy Muuuffet~! Y él es mi pequeño Muffin, ¡saluda! -La casi arañita dio un gran salto y se posó sobre tu cabeza. Diste un ligero salto pero no la sacaste de ahí. El orfanato, a pesar de mantenerlo siempre limpio,tenía algunas arañas por aquí y por allá que tenías que eliminar sin miedo frente a los niños para demostrarles que nada les pasaría, por eso estabas acostumbrada a cosas raras saltando en tu cabeza. Sin embargo, que unas pequeñas patas se moviesen por tu cabeza y pelo mientras daba ligeros saltos contento, te daba una sensación extraña, y un impulso de sacarla de ahí se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Tomaste a la araña en tus manos y la miraste fijamente, dedicándole una sonrisa. Esta te la devolvió, yal segundo te lamió toda la cara, dejando un rastro de saliva.Escuchaste risas por toda la mesa, y la araña, complacida, volvió con su ama. Muffet te dio un pañuelo para limpiarte.

-Lo siento mucho, cielo. Tiende a hacer eso cada vez que conoce a alguien~ ¡Muffin, discúlpate! -Espetó, yla arañita se agachó, mirándote con unos ojos enormes y llorosos. Agh, la mirada de cachorrito mojado no. Tu mayor debilidad.

-E-Está bien... -Dijiste tras habertelimpiado la cara. Aún estabas abrumada por el hecho de que la conversación seguía girada en torno a ti, y empezabas a agobiarte aún más. Tener tantas miradas y risas en ti era horrible, tal vez si los sofás en los que estabas sentada te tragasen no sería una mala idea al fin y al cabo.

Justo en ese momento, Grillby llegó para recoger los menús y atenderos. Muffet optó en aquel momento por marcharse tras haberse despedido de todo el mundo, lanzando un beso y un guiño. Parecía ser alguien agradable, la verdad. Todos los monstruos que habías conocido eran muy amables y respetuosos, con personalidades excéntricas, que los hacía ser únicos e inigualables, y estabas muy contenta por poder conocer a tanta gente nueva e interesante. ¿Tal vez podrías hablar con ella más a menudo?

Por suerte, la conversación dejó detratarse sobre ti, y tú te alegraste por ello. Tanto que dejaste escapar un suspiro, el cual solo el esqueleto bajo, que estaba frente a ti, pudo notar, y te dedicó otras de esas tantas miradas que ya empezaban a hacerte sentir agobiada. Le miraste a través del pelo de tu flequillo mientras fingías mirar algo en tu móvil, el cual apenas utilizabas a falta de contactos. Solo había textos de Toriel.

En tu mente te decidiste a hablar con él para solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas.

 


	8. ¿Qué es lo mejor para nosotros?

La frase que más se formuló en tu cabeza durante toda una semana fue: "Si me diesen un centavo por cada vez que Sans me evita, ahora sería rica". Porque fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. En realidad, él te evitaba desde los primeros días, tan solo se dedicaba a observarte. Pero tú querías solucionar las cosas y descubrir qué problema tenía él contigo. No era normal aquello, y ya te resultaba hasta incómodo estar en la misma habitación que él. Por esa razón le habías buscado durant euna incesante semana, querías vivir tranquila sin sentirte observada, maldita sea. Pero esa maldita rata escurridiza no dejaba de escaparse, y ni siquiera sabías cómo. En cuanto empezabas a perseguirlo por la casa, desaparecía al cruzar una esquina, y realmente era frustrante.

No fue hasta ese viernes por la tarde cuando conseguiste tu propósito.

Estaba lloviendo, y siendo otoño era completamente normal. Es más, la lluvia en otoño era preciosa. Los árboles marrones, amarillos, verdes oscuros, meciéndose levementefrente al viento de la lluvia, el cual soplaba ligeramente haciendo un ruido lento y tembloroso, arrastrando un olor a tierra mojada, junto con los sonidos de las gotas cayendo al suelo... Podrías estar horas mirando por la ventana con una taza de té en el saliente de tu cuarto y jamás te cansarías.

Bueno, eso si no se te ha olvidado el paraguas al salir de casa y no estabas justo en ese momento corriendo por las calles, intentando apresurarte lo máximo posible para llegara la calidez de tu hogar. Maldita y sensual lluvia. Más bien, maldita cabeza la tuya. Deberías haber hecho caso a Alphys, quien advirtió que llovería todo el día. Pero tú, como ibas a llegar tarde, no tenías tiempo de pararte tres segundos a por el paragüero. Qué va, eso era del siglo pasado.

Llegaste a la puerta de tu casa ligeramente empapada, tu ropa estaba húmeda, al igual que tu pelo. Algunas gotas se arrastraban por tu cuerpo y tu cara, y sentías cierto dolor en la garganta cada vez que tragabas. Si no te duchabas pronto, acabarías teniendo un buen constipado. Justo cuando abriste el gran portón y lo cerraste tras de ti, estornudaste, casualmentellamando la atención de cierto esqueleto que estaba justo bajando las escaleras...

 

010100101010SAN'S POV101110110001

 

Sans bajaba por las escaleras lentamente, con una expresión de ligero cansancio en su rostro. No tenía puesta su sudadera, ya que se había mojado mientras volvía acasa. Podría haberse teletransportado, pero tenía la necesidad de dar un paseo calmado mientras llovía. La superficie era mucho má spreciosa de lo que recordaba, y estaba completamente encantado con cada paisaje que esta le ofrecía. Debido a eso, decidió andar, a pesar de las miradas extrañas que le daban algunos vecinos por no llevar paraguas y andar tan tranquilamente. Pero a él le gustaba aquello, tan solo quería captar ese recuerdo para siempre, por si surgía otro reseteo.

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, pero no por aquel pensamiento. Si no por escuchar el estornudo más adorable de la historia. Alzó la mirada, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y te vio a ti, ligeramente temblando, con el cuerpo empapado de la lluvia. Pero tú no parecías encantada por eso, si n otodo lo contrario, molesta. Murmurabas por lo bajo maldiciones, pero no especificabas a qué.

Él miró la toalla que tenía colgada en su cuello, la cual había utilizado para secarse la cabeza, a la espera de que Toriel terminase de bañar a Frisk, porque ese pequeño niño travieso se había tirado a un charco de barro en el colegio. Heh, podía ser muy adorable cuando quería, al menos no cuando estaba matando a todos los seres que Sans ama-

-Oh, hola, Sans... -Tu voz sonó através del completo silencio que rodaba por la casa, eso si se dejaba de lado el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas.

Sans tardó unos segundos en responder, pensando en qué decir, o qué hacer. Aún seguía dudando, viendo su toalla. Se prometió no acercarse a ti, pero si enfermabas, sería culpa suya. Y le hicieron prometer que la cuidarías. Su alma saltó de júbilo al pensar aquello, y le instó a ayudar a la pobre humana.

Suspirando, se acercó a ti y dejó caer su toalla sobre tu cabeza, tapando ligeramente tu cara, no sin antes ver tu expresión de sorpresa por aquella reacción tan repentina. No estarías acostumbrada a ese trato. Notó rápidamente que tu cuerpo no emanaba el mismo calor de siempre, la temperatura corporal de tu cuerpo debía ser más baja delo normal, y eso en los humanos era peligroso, o eso tenía entendido. Empezó a acariciar ligeramente tu cabeza con la toalla, notando cómo ésta se iba humedeciendo cada vez más. Estando tancerca podía notar tu fragancia, olías a bosque mojado, a libros, a lavanda... Oh cielos, podría embriagarse con esos olores que desprendías. Era hasta casi una droga. No, no debería estar tancerca de ti, no debería-

De pronto alzaste la mirada, refunfuñando por el trato tan repentino, y entonces, junto a todas las imágenes del bosque y la ciudad que había guardado en su mentede camino a casa, su mente, más bien SU ALMA, guardó otra que recordaría hasta que se convirtiese en polvo: tenías el pelo a los lados de la cara, más rizado por la humedad, había gotas salvajes que se atrevían a caer desde tu frente hasta tu barbilla,perdiéndose en tu cuello, tenías los labios rojos por el frío, y la boca ligeramente abierta, al igual que los ojos... Su mirada pasó de esos labios a los ojos, empezando a perderse en ellos, eran completamente preciosos. Las estrellas deberían sentir envidia por la luz que desprendía tu mirada, tan viva, tan pura, tan... _hermosa_.

Esa palabra resonó en toda su cabeza, y no se refería precisamente a tu mirada, si no a todo el conjunto. Y eso lo hizo sacarse de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo, porque ya estaba empezando a inclinarse para cometer la mayor estupidez delplaneta.

Sans había estado a punto de perder lacabeza completamente, por una humana a la que no debía tocar. Su alma sufrió una ligera punzada cuando desvió la mirada, y te dio laespalda para ocultar el sonrojo que ya empezaba a emanar por sus"mejillas".

-uh... mejor ve a cambiarte de ropa...estas muy fria -Dijo, empezando a huir hacia la cocina para poder pegarse un tiro o algo, porque en esos momentos quería desaparecer, o hacer callar esa maldita alma que llamaba a la humana.

Un brazo detuvo su caminata, y se quedó quieto, pero ni se dignó a girarse. Si volvía a ver tu cara, no sabría si podría... No sería capaz de... No se lo perdonaría...

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? -Tu voz sonó, suave, ligeramente aguda, con un tono tembloroso pero a la vez diciendo cada palabra con fuerza. Estabas siendo valiente cuando tenías muchas dudas.

-no se de que me hablas, pequeña -Debía mentir, aunque sabía muy bien a qué te referías.

_¿Por qué lo haces tan duro? Solo déjalo estar, es lo mejor para los dos._

-Desde que nos conocemos has estado evitándome, y no sé qué problema tienes conmigo, pero... -A menudo que ibas hablando tu voz iba siendo más floja, hasta perderse en tu garganta. El alma de Sans dio un vuelco, te estaba haciendo sentir mal por el simple hecho de ignorarte. Normal, cualquiera se sentiría así siendo ignorado. Pero esto era por una causa razonable.

Su alma tan solo estaba haciendo el tonto, burlándose de él. Porque era imposible para él sentir algo por alguien. No se lo merecía. Si tan solo supieras lo miserable que era él, lo inútil que llegó a ser, lo utilizado que fue... ¡El tipo de monstruo que es! Con tan solo saber un 1% de su pasado ya estarías corriendo. Además, si pusiera tan solo un dedo encima tuya, podrías desvanecerte en pedazos, y no podría volver a verte jamás. Su alma te prefería viva, aunque tuviera que verte de lejos, sin poder hacer nada.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo callado en sus pensamientos, miró su mano, aquella que había osado pasar por tu pelo (aunque hubiese una manta de por medio), y añadiendo otro suspiro más al recuento de suspiros, la cerró, al igual que los ojos. Al menos habías tenido la delicadeza de dejarle tomarse un tiempo para saber qué responder. Aunque eso no fue lo que hizo exactamente. Ya hasta se engañaba a sí mismo. Wow, qué nivel había alcanzado en eso, ¿no?

-no tengo ningun problema contigo, no te preocupes - _Por favor, no hagas más preguntas, por favor..._

-Entonces... - _Agh, maldita sea_ \- ¿Por qué me evitas y solo te dedicas a observarme?

Sans inhaló profundamente. Aunque no tuviese pulmones. Necesitaba mantener el control sobre sí mismo.

Dio un ligero empujón con el brazo que estabas sujetando, indicándote que parases. Lo cual hiciste. Menos mal. Ahora debía prepararse paradecir una frase de la cual se arrepentiría al segundo de pronunciarla.

-si eso te molesta, parare de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero antes de que pudieras responder, él se marchó a la cocina, y en cuanto desapareciste de su vista, se teletransportó a su cuarto. Cayó en la pared, arrastrándose hasta abajo, y ahí, colocando sus rodillashasta la altura de su nariz, posando los brazos encima de ellas, se dedicó a observar el techo durante largos minutos. Iba a echar demenos ver tus expresiones. Cerró los ojos, y el recuerdo de tu rostro bajo la toalla blanca volvió a su mente. Sonrió. Al menos tenía eso para reconfortar ese dolor que sufría su alma en esos momentos. A veces hasta se preguntaba para qué tenía una.

 

1100011101010 TÚ

 

-¡¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE AQUÍ, EL SALÓN ES NUESTRO ESTA NOCHE!! -Espetó Undyne mientras entraba en el salón, con una almohada bajo un brazo y varias mantas en el otro. Seguía siendo viernes, y ya al fin era la tan prometida pijamada que Alphys y Undyne habían proclamado hacer hacía casi un mes- ¡¡¡ES NOCHE DE CHICAS!!!

Tiró todo encima de Sans, quien estaba en el sofá, y por pura pereza el esqueleto decidió no moverse de toda esa pila de mantas y almohadas. El resto empezaron a levantarse, aunque Undyne a veces fuese muy brusca, es cierto que hacía unos días había "reservado" el salón para esa noche. Toriel se incorporó y se encaminó hacia ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Estaba feliz de ver cómo su familia pasaba tiempo junta y hacían cosas divertidas.

-¿Os preparo tarta o algo? ¿Un té? ¿Un- -Fue cortada por Undyne, quien empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Nosotras vamos acocinar, es una fiesta de chicas, al fin y al cabo! -Hacía unas horas la mujer pe zintentó invitar a Toriel a la pijamada, pero esta rechazó porque se consideraba una vieja. Ante esa respuesta Undyne rugió y se marchó indignada, pero el mal humor se le pasó al rato. Justo cuando irrumpió en el salón para mandar a todos a marcharse.

-¡No quiero irme, yo también quiero estar con ****! -Tu pequeño Frisk te abrazó po rla pierna justo cuando entrabas en el salón, ya con un pijama puesto, al igual que Alphys y Undyne. La primera estaba detrás tuya, juntando dos dedos de la vergüenza, no le gustaba tener que echar a todos de una habitación así como así, aunque hubiesen avisado con antelación.

-No puedes, mi niño. Esta noche es solo de chicas -Dijo tu madre, quien hizo a Frisk soltarse de ti cargándolo en sus brazos, acariciando su pelo ligeramente- Vamos a ponerte el pijama y a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, da las buenas noches a los demás.

Frisk tan solo se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas, pero te dio un beso antes de marcharse, puesto que estabas cerca suya. Reíste y te despediste de él con una mano, era tan mono cuando cogía un berrinche... En verdad no deberías reírle sus gracietas, pero er ademasiada diabetes para tu corazón. Te daba pena dejarlo de lado en un evento tan divertido, sin embargo era algo que debías hacer para conocer mejor a tu nueva familia. Y la verdad es que estabas desesperada por tener mejores amigas, charlar hasta las tantas, y contaros secretos. Podía parecer estúpido pero así de triste había sido tu vida hasta entonces...

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES, HUMANO! -La voz de Papyrus resonó sobre las voces del resto de lagente, llamando la atención de todos- ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN HAREMOS UNA PIJAMADA, Y SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR; PUES YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, SERÁ QUIEN LA ORGANICE!

-¡¿Habrá películas de superhéroes, comida basura y puzles?! -Gritó de la emoción Frisk aún en brazos de Toriel, mientras subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Asgore les seguía con unaexpresión cansada.

-¡¡¡PUES CLARO, Y MUCHO MÁS!!! ¡SI NO APARECE DE NUEVO ESE PERRO MOLESTO QUE SE COME TODA LA LASAÑA QUE PREPARO, PODRÁS DISFRUTAR DE ELLA, Y...!

La voz de Papyrus desapareció eventualmente hasta no dejarse escuchar, dejandoos a las tres chicas en el salón, ya empezando a dejar cojines en la alfombra para tumbaros en ellos, pero fue entonces cuando Alphys vio unos pies esqueléticos que sobresalían de las mantas del sofá.

-Sa-Sans... No debe-berías estar aquí, ¿s-sabes...? -Murmuró la mujer lagarto para que Undyne no se enterase, porque si su novia descubriese la presencia de Sans ahí, lo tiraría por la ventana si hiciera falta. Y Alphys ya estaba cansada de ventanas rompiéndose por gente siendo tiradas a través de ellas.

-heh, pero si yo tambien soy una chica -Respondió él, poniendo el tono de voz más agudo de lo normal- ¿nos pintamos las uñas y hablamos sobre mettaton, kyaaa?

Esto hizo que Undyne se fijase en su presencia, y como una tormenta, corrió haciaél, sacándolo con un solo brazo del tumulto de mantas. Tú te incorporaste del sitio para intentar calmar la tormenta.

-¡Undyne, ten cuidado! -Dijiste, pero sabías que eso no iba a detenerla.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, nerd?! -Alzó aún más a Sans del suelo, haciendo que ahora sus caras estuviesen a centímetros. Ella lo intentaba intimidar para que huyese, pero él tan solo ofrecía una sonrisa vaga, dejándose sostener en el aire por ella.

-wow, calmate, ¿quieres que te cuente un chiste? la risa es la mejor medicina contra el enfado.

Esa actitud y la frase hicieron que la furia de Undyne aumentase. Podrías jurar que durante unos segundos viste salir de sus agallas literalmente humo.

-LÁRGATE, SANS-Gritó ella mientras de una patada lo sacaba de la habitación hasta las escaleras, mientras él formulaba el chiste que no había sido pedido por nadie.

-¿sabes que hace un pez en el agua? nada- -Undyne le tiró un cojín a la cara y cerró las correderas, iniciando así por fin la pijamada que tanto habías esperado. Aunque en esos momentos estabas riéndote sin parar por esa escena tan cómica.

Suspiraste de felicidad mientras te sentabas en un cojín, a la espera de que Undyne y Alphys te siguiesen. Esa pequeña confrontación con Sans tehabía dejado echa polvo, y saber que él no tenía ninguna intenciónde amistad contigo hacía que una parte de ti se contrajera de dolor, pero era un pequeño obstáculo en el camino a la familia perfecta. En tu cuarto, horas antes habías concluido que él tan solo necesitaba paciencia y ver tu lado bueno, a lo mejor así accedía aser tu amigo. Con eso te sobraba.

Sacudiste la cabeza, ¡no era momento de pensar en cosas malas! ¡No ibas a permitir que nadie arruinase tu noche perfecta! Sonreíste ampliamente colocando tus codos en la alfombra, ahora cubierta por una gran sábana que tú misma habías puesto. Miraste a las chicas que estaban mirando un folio.

-¿Cuál es el plande esta noche, señoritas? -Dijiste. Undyne te miró y sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Seguía siendo muy guapa, la verdad. Pero su pijama dejaba mucho que desear, en comparación al bonito pijama de gatitos que tenía Alphys, Undyne tan solo llevaba un pantalón de chándal y una camisa deportiva. Era muy curioso que estuvieran juntas, eran tan diferentes y se querían tanto... Bueno, los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿verdad?

-Y-yo hice una lista co-con las cosas que podríamos ha-hacer... -Murmuró la chica lagarta, observándote por encima del folio. Aclaró su garganta, y alzó el folio para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual -Pri-primero toca ver Mew Mew Kissie Cuttie, primera cuarta parte. Durará desde las 19:30 hasta las 21:00; preparar la cena, y comerla, de 21:00 a 22:15 (si Undyne con suerte no quema nada...); después terminar la primera parte de dicho anime, de 22:15 a 23:45; y por último, charla hasta quedarnos dormidas, lo cual será una hora como máximo, o eso deduzco.

La miraste bastante sorprendida. Incluso había seleccionado el tiempo exacto... ¿Debería ser extraño eso? Tras replantearlo unos segundos, concluiste que tan solo era una persona muy organizada.

Dedicaste una sonrisa a ambas chicas mientras os acomodabais para empezar un anime que, para tu opinión, iba a ser un rato entre momentos vergonzosos, emociones, y demasiado hype por el protagonista masculino.

 

0101001010101010101

 

-Chicas...-Murmuraste mientras Undyne encendía la luz, ya habíais terminado de ver la primera mitad de la serie, y el reloj marcaban las 23:37, podías ver el rostro orgulloso de Alphys al ver que incluso os había sobrado tiempo. Cuando notaste que tenías la atención de ambas, continuaste- ¿Puedo empezar yo la charla? Tengo algo que, no sé, ¿estoy hecha un lío?

-¡Adelante, puedes contarnos lo que quieras, somos una tumba! -Undyne miró a Alphys, quien asintió y se acomodó recostándose en su novia, la otra pasó un brazo por encima de ella y empezó a acariciar su cabeza- Una compañera de clase que admira mucho a los monstruos me ha hablado de algo llamado "almas", que en teoría vosotros entendéis, y...Viviendo con vosotros, ¿por qué no sé nada sobre ello?

La pregunta hizo que ambas dejaran de darse cariñitos y te dirigiesen una mirada penetrante. La de Undyne era seria, pero la de Alphys era de alguien llena de terror e insegurar. Incluso empezaba a mirar el suelo mientras sudaba.

-N-N-No s-s-eee....s-si po-poddd -La chica lagarto estaba tan nerviosa que ya er aimposible entenderla, por tanto, Undyne la abrazó. Dándole toda latranquilidad que necesita.

-Lo que quiere decir Alphys es que no podemos contarte nada. -La frase sonó tanseca y directa que te costó unos momentos entenderlo por completo. ¿Tu familia estaban ocultando algo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por? -Inclinastela cabeza. Decidiste ignorar el pequeño dolor de tu corazón. No te estaban traicionando, ni mintiendo, solo... Seguramente tenían su srazones, había que escucharlas y ya. Ellos te querían.

_Ellos te quieren, no lo olvides._

_-_ No vamos a decir nada más. Lo siento -Antes de que pudieras reprochar, porque ya estabas abriendo la boca para protestar, ella se acercó a ti, sonriendo ampliamente- Ahora vamos a hablar de ti... y tu relación con cierta persona~.

Empezó a mover las cejas de arriba a abajo, dedicándote una mirada pillina. Te incorporaste rígida, había encontrado un tema de conversación con el que distraerte. Y qué bien lo había hecho, porque él era un punto débil. A cuanto más se acercaba ella hacia ti, tú intentabas alejarte, pero al final dejó de gatear y ambas os quedasteis quietas, mirandoos fijamente.

-¿Q-...Qué persona? -Aunque fingieras inocencia, las tres sabíais de quién hablaba.

-Tú ya lo sabes... Sansy~ -Cuando pronunció ese nombre, empezó a fingirque lanzaba besitos en el aire con la boca en forma de pez (bueno, yatenía forma de pez... Haha...). Tú te sonrojaste levemente y cogiste el primer cojín para tirárselo en la cara.

-¡N-No sé de qué me e-estás hablando!

-¿P-porqué finges? Hemos visto có-como le miras... -Ahora Alphys se unió a la broma, y tenías a ambas mirándote con hambre en los ojos para que cantaras.

-Sea lo que sea que esté pasando por vuestra cabeza de celestinas, no hay nada entre él y yo -Empezaron a reírse, no te creían- ¡Es laverdad! ¡Ni siquiera me considera su amiga!

Ante esto dejaron de reírse, y la expresión de Alphys pasó a una depreocupación.

-Bueno...-Respiraste hondo, y mientras te rascabas la cabeza, mirando a otro lado, decidiste cantar- Desde que estoy aquí no ha dejado demirarme, pero poco más. Cuando intento hablar con él, huye, o inventa alguna excusa para evitar que le hable. Y no sé si he hechoalgo malo, o directamente le caigo mal sin siquiera yo saberlo. He intentado hacer las paces con él, esta misma tarde hablamos aunque fuesen dos minutos, y me dijo que iba a romper todo tipo de contacto conmigo. Y no entiendo el porqué. ¿Es algo que he hecho mal? Porque de verdad que he intentado solucionarlo, y lo último que quiero son malos rollos en mi nueva familia. Tan solo quiero paz, divertirme con todos, pero a lo mejor la he fastidiado y... y... A lo mejor.........¿El resto os sentís igual que él?

Ambas se quedaron completamente calladas durante serios minutos. Tu corazón latía muy deprisa, y tenías ahora el cojín entre tus brazos. No parabas de abrazarlo. Te hacía sentir menos nerviosa. Pero al menos sentías que un gran peso en los hombros se había ido, al fin habías conseguido decirle a alguien cómo te sentías. Pero no sabías siestabas preparada o no para saber sus respuestas.

-Uhm... -Undyne puso una mano bajo la barbilla, dudando- Creo que ese nerd solo necesita tiempo, ya sabes. A nosotras tampoco nos hablaba cuando estábamos ahí abajo, incluso cuando trabajaba con Alphys no tenían muchas conversaciones. Siempre ha sido alguien reservado.

-Pe-pero es la pri-primera vez que dice a a-alguien ese tipo de cosas...-Recalcó Alphys, también sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Pues tengo una idea, intentemos hacer que os hagáis amigos! -Alzando un puño al cielo, la positiva y fuerte Undyne decretó su siguiente proyecto- ¡Confía en mi, vamos a conseguir que de aquí a un mes esteis escondiéndoos de Toriel para daros besitos!

Al principio te sonrojaste al imaginarte a ti y a Sans haciendo ese tipo de cosas, como dos adolescentes en un amor prohibido. Tu corazón empezó a llenarse de esperanzas. Pero fueron rápidamente calladas por un grito que venía de fuera del salón, y las correderas de este se abrieron en un segundo, haciendo que los gritos entrasen en la sala.


	9. Almohadas, saltos temporales y el inicio del Armagedón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odio Navidad, así que disculpadme si este capítulo es demasiado rápido. Odio los gentíos, las excesivas luces y la música alta... Y mi familia cumple con esos tres requisitos tanto que cada Navidad es un pesar para mi. Lo siento...

-¡¡¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, PROCLAMO LA GUERRA ENTRE CHICOS Y CHICAS, NYEHEHEHEHE!!! -Se oyó gritar al susodicho esqueleto cuando las correderas del salón se abrieron, y tres almohadas con una aura naranja fueron arrojadas hacia vuestras caras. Quitándote la mullida almohada de encima, miraste a los causantes del nuevo alboroto.

Papyrus, Frisk, y Sans sostenido por Papyrus con un brazo cual saco, estaban en la puerta agarrando más almohadas, preparados para atacar.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?! -Inquirió Undyne mientras se lanzaba, arma (si se podía considerar eso) en mano, su rostro mostraba un gran júbilo. Al menos había dejado de hablar sobre cosas incómodas.

-¡Nosotros también hemos organizado una pijamada, y ahora vamos a derrotar la vuestra, porque nosotros somos completamente mejores! -Fue esta vez Frisk quien habló, y os miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo una almohada que rozaba el suelo de lo pequeño que él era aún.

-¡EXACTO, TAL Y COMO DICE EL HUMANO! ¡PREPARAOS PARA SER DERROTADAS!

-¡N-No lo va-vamos a permitir! ¡Undyne, formación! ¡Magica Bishoujo Aura Star Lovely Kiss! -No hacía falta ni decir quién empezaba a hacer poses animes para empezar la lucha.

Sin dejar de reírte, te uniste a la pelea, tirando un cojín a la cara de Papyrus. Undyne te agarró de la cintura junto a Alphys y se tiró tras el sofá para protegeros de la lluvia de almohadas y cojines, como si fuese un fuerte. Te inclinaste para ver a través de un brazo del sofá, y Papyrus había hecho justo lo mismo que Undyne, esconderse tras otro sofá, y ellos empezaban a atraer más armas con su magia.

-¡El enemigo está cargando munición! -Dijiste mientras te girabas para ver a Undyne, quien asintió.

-¡No nos ganarán tan fácilmente! -Empezó a liderar el ataque, el cual iba a ser uno rápido. Había que ir a por sus puntos débiles.

-Y-y-yo me e-encargaré de Fri-Frisk -Alphys, temblando de la emoción, empezaba a agarrar una almohada, mientras su novia agarraba una almohada y varios cojines consigo.

-Pues yo iré a por Papyrus, entreno tanto con él que sé sus movimientos y puntos débiles -Su voz sonaba seria, y casi hasta podías segurar que ella se encontraba en una auténtica guerra- ****, tú te encargas de Sans. Tened cuidado, mis soldados. ¡Vamos!

-¡Sí, mi capitana! -Dijisteis Alphys y tú al unísono. Tu corazón empezaba a bombear fuerte, y la adrenalina corría por tu cuerpo muy emocionada. Todo eso era sumamente divertido.

-¡A LA DE UNA, A LA DE DOS... YA! GO, GO, GO! -Gritó la capitana mientras las tres os incorporabais y os tirabais frente al enemigo, quien justamente estaba haciendo esa misma estrategia.

Papyrus se tiró contra Undyne, y ambos empezaron a golpearse tan fuerte que hasta salían plumas de ellos. Imponían tanto que diste marcha atrás y te intentaste esconder tras otro sofá. Si una de esas almohadas te golpeaba, seguramente acabarías contra la pared. Alphys intentaba golpear a Frisk, pero era tan tímida y nerd, que apenas podía hacer que Frisk se moviese un centímetro. Este tan solo se reía e imitaba sus movimientos, para no aclamar la victoria tan pronto.

A ti te quedaba Sans. Pero no lo veías por ningún lado. Decidiste buscarlo lentamente, mientras oías los gritos de los demás. Fue entonces cuando viste unos pies que sobresalían del sofá por el que habían salido Papyrus y Frisk, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, gateaste hasta ahí, agachando la cabeza un par de veces para que un cojín no te cayese encima.

Al llegar a donde el esqueleto se encontraba, te fijaste que estaba dormido. Sonreíste. Eso iba a ser muy fácil. En un rápido movimiento colocaste una almohada sobre Sans y te sentaste encima, lo cual hizo que él se despertase. Frotándose un ojo, medio abrió el otro, completamente confundido.

-uh... ohhh? -A los segundos ya estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De lejos Undyne gritó un “VENDETTA!”, y tu sonrisa aumentó aún más.

-Buenos días, cabeza hueca -Te cruzaste de piernas y de brazos, empezando a mirarlo altanera- Has sido derrotado por una simple humana, puedes rendirte y pedir clemencia o intentar luchar una última vez.

Él se rió por lo bajo. Si tan solo supieras de lo que era capaz de hacer... Pero tenía prohibido usar su magia frente a ti.

-nah, mejor me rindo... se gentil, por favor -Y tras eso, echó la cabeza para atrás de nuevo y siguió durmiendo. Ugh, qué aburrido. ¿Pero cómo era capaz de dormir en el suelo y contigo encima?

Fue entonces cuando por la puerta del salón aparecieron otras dos figuras, justo cuando dos almohadas iban en dirección a ellos. Eran Toriel y Asgore, que al parecer habían sido interrumpidos en su lecho por el griterío.

Podrías haberte sentido mal, pero de la culpabilidad al terror hubo un tiempo de un segundo, porque las dos almohadas cayeron sobre sus caras.

La habitación quedó completamente en silencio.

Las almohadas cayeron, haciendo un “pof” en el suelo, y tras ellos, las caras de Toriel y Asgore eran de dos monstruos sonrientes, dicha sonrisa era muy tranquila. Cosa que daba mucho más miedo. Sans se giró levemente para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, y tú te apartaste, quedando a su lado, para permitir hacer aquello. La tensión flotaba en el aire. La pareja cabra se miró y asintieron a la vez, agachándose para coger cada uno una almohada, sin dejar de sonreir.

-Querida, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de estas almohadas que compraste? -Dijo Asgore.

-No sé, querido. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ellas? -Respondió su amada. Tú tragaste saliva, al igual que el resto. Podías ver que por el cráneo de Sans corrían un par de gotas de sudor. Wow, hasta él podía ponerse nervioso.

-Que son perfectas para demostrar quién va a ganar esta guerra -Y entonces, ambos se unieron a la pelea. Los gritos de júbilo incrementaron en la sala, y saliste de tu escondite para luchar contra Asgore, ya que habían avanzado en el salón hasta darte la espalda.

Esa misma noche dormiste pacíficamente junto a todos en el salón, tras haber colocado colchones en el suelo. En cierto momento, durante tus sueños, temblaste ligeramente debido al frío, y buscaste el calor arropándote justo contra algo que emanaba una muy agradable calidez, tanto que tu cuerpo ni siquiera se reprimió en arroparse aún más, quedando completamente pegada. Al día siguiente, mientras desayunabas tortitas con toda tu familia, te diste cuenta de que no importa si hay problemas en tu familia, mientras todos fuerais capaces de reíros juntos, no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Siempre iba a haber altibajos en cualquier núcleo familiar, pero ellos iban a estar ahí para darte todo el apoyo que necesitases. Además, tal vez Undyne y Alphys tenían razón, Sans tan solo necesitaba tiempo, ¿no confiaría en los humanos? Pues tú le demostrarías que no eras como esos que les escupían o gritaban insultos en mitad de la calle. No, tú eras ahora su familia, y querías estar bien con todo el mundo, disfrutando de pequeños pero a la vez grandes momentos como ese. Tu corazón empezó a atesorar esos recuerdos, sintiendo que una parte de ti unía esas piezas que perdió hace tantos años.

Por una vez en tu vida, rogaste a quien estuviese ahí arriba que te dejase disfrutar de tu familia, para siempre, si podía ser.

 

Así pues, entraste en una burbuja de felicidad, pero dicha burbuja se rompió en febrero.

 

En el fondo tu familia no iluminaba completamente tu vida. Cada noche te replanteabas mil veces qué podría pasar, aparte de los problemas que te ocasionaba el instituto por no tener amigos. Es cierto que tenías tus compañeros, y charlabais durante los descansos, pero sentías que no se abrían como lo harían a solas, seguramente. Se contenían mucho.  
Por suerte, tu familia estaba ahí para animarte, y gracias a ellos pudiste aguantar, su cariño y amor te daban todo lo necesario para despertarte a diario. Sin embargo, una parte de ti sentía que no era suficiente. Especialmente cuando llegabas a clase y te encontrabas de nuevo sola. Ellos no podían sentarse a tu lado y darte conversación durante siete horas. Aún así, no mostraste debilidad ni tristeza, porque eso les preocuparía, y tú te prometiste en aquella pijamada que siempre sonreirías, aunque hubiese momentos duros.

 

0101011110101010101

 

Y con esto, llegó Navidad, la cual pasaste con tu familia en tu casa, la mansión. Ni siquiera les mencionaste que tu cumpleaños era el 25 de diciembre, porque no querías causar problemas. Sin embargo, te prepararon una fiesta sorpresa cuando llegaste de recoger a Frisk de la guardería, ya que tus vacaciones empezaron hacía dos días. No pudiste evitar llorar frente a todos los regalos que te hicieron. Era tu primera Navidad con unos regalos que no fuesen donados a la caridad, y rodeada de gente que te aceptaba como parte de su familia, con tarta, en una casa acogedora y caliente... Llena de amor y amistad.  
Los regalos fueron un molde para hacer pasteles (de Toriel), un coche de carreras de miniatura (de Papyrus), un juego de pesas (de Undyne), un bote de queso (de Sans, ¿cómo sabía que te gustaba tanto el queso?), libro sobre los monstruos (Asgore recibió miradas disgustadas, pero no fueron notadas por ti), un singstar con los éxitos de la diva del pop Mettaton (sacaron juegos suyos demasiado rápido, la verdad...), y por último, una cámara (de Alpys). Este último fue tomado por Frisk, quien empezó a hacer fotos de cada uno de vosotros durante la fiesta.  
  
Tras haber cenado un gran pollo y muchas chuches, Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk y tú corristeis al patio para empezar a hacer peleas de bolas de nieve. Para que fuese justo, era chicos contra chicas, así un ser mágico estaba con un humano y no había desventaja. Papyrus y Frisk hicieron un pequeño fuerte, y Undyne hacía lanzas de nieve para tirarlas contra Paps. En cierto momento de la pelea, ella se cabreó tanto porque el esqueleto alto evitaba cada ataque, que cogió una bola de nieve gigante y la tiro encima de él, causando que, como en los dibujos animados, saliese su cara y sus piernas por los extremos de la bola de nieve. La pelea terminó con un Papyrus actuando como cabeza en un muñeco de nieve y Toriel dandoos chocolate con marshmallows para entrar en calor mientras os abrigabais frente a la chimenea.  
  
Tras haber recuperado fuerzas, empezó la fiesta de Navidad. Como tu cumpleaños era el 25, se acordó que primero se celebraría tu cumple y luego la celebración. Mientras os dabais regalos, Alphys y Undyne le dieron un regalo a Sans el cual no quiso enseñar a nadie, pero viendo sus mejillas teñidas de azul (eso siempre era adorable de ver, ambos esqueletos eran dos fenómenos muy curiosos). Solo pudiste ver que era una foto, y viendo la mirada de Undyne, era de alguien especial. No dejabas de reír viendo esa escena. Hasta un esqueleto tenía corazón para enamorarse. Pero te picaba la curiosidad de quién era, y en el fondo sentías una envidia y a la vez un cabreo inmenso por aquello, sentías celos. Mas no eras nadie para reclamar de quién se enamoraba él, así que lo ignoraste tanto como pudiste. La noche siguió con un Frisk empachado de dulces y tarta, varias parejas yendo al muérdago para darse besos -de las cuales erais Frisk y tú, aunque fuese contra su voluntad, adorabas fastidiarlo así-, y tras haberse besado Toriel y Asgore bajo el muérdago, cogiste de la nevera un bote de ketchup para dárselo a Sans, el cual tan solo presionó sus dientes contra la botella... ¿Qué esperabas de un esqueleto? Una parte de ti se sintió defraudada.

 

Con la vuelta de las clases, la rutina de soledad siguió contigo. Cada mañana te repetías tres veces golpeando tu pecho con el dedo índice la siguiente frase: “Mantente determinada, siempre sé amabale”. Gracias a esa frase de Asgore y Frisk, iniciaste un año del cual esperabas lo mejor.

Pero había una fecha importante que se acercaba, una que causaría que todo tu mundo se derrumbase: San Valentín.

Un mes antes el ambiente era muy animado, todos empezaban a hacer planes. “Voy a llegar a mi novio a un restaurante”, “yo a donde nos besamos por primera vez”, “¡le prepararé chocolate a XXX!”. Muchas conversaciones en tu clase trataban de eso, pero tú... No ibas a hacer nada. Tus posibilidades eran nulas. Además, considerabas que lo tuyo con él era tan solo platónico, nunca se fijaría en ti, tanto por vuestras condiciones y por cómo sois: Tú eras una humana, y él un esqueleto rechoncho, bromista y muy vago. Además estaba el hecho de que seguía evitándote, a pesar de que Undyne interfiriese muchas veces. 

Pronto te diste cuenta de que te dolía aquello porque estabas enamorada de él. Pero las circunstancias no te dejaban y no te dejarían hacer algo con él, erais familia, y él tenía otras cosas en mente seguramente, por esa razón ni se dignaba a mirarte. Antes de que te enamorases aún más decidiste enfocarte en tu futuro, así sufrirías menos. A veces sentías que tu corazón encogía cuando él se iba, pero lo aguantabas respirando hondo y jugando con Papyrus. Por ello, no ibas a hacer nada por San Valentín, a pesar de que Undyne te insistía en preparar chocolate. Se te daba mal cocinar y encima harías el ridículo frente a Sans, cosa que no querías hacer ya que le tenías que ver a diario. Tu mejor amiga lo dejó pasar suspirando y marchándose a comprar utensilios para preparar chocolate a su novia. No le habías contado nada sobre tu enamoramiento, y no lo ibas a hacer, ya que ella era partidaria de Sans x Dequienestabaélenamorado. Ella solo quería verte feliz, pero tu felicidad estaba con ellos en grupo, no necesitabas a alguien más.

“Además, es solo un invento del marketing para gastar más dinero en cosas inútiles”, pensabas esa mañana del 14 mientras llegabas a clase, justo cuando te estabas quitando la bufanda y el abrigo, tu amiga te agarró del brazo.

-En el recreo te necesito en la fuente, es urgente -dijo antes de marcharse corriendo. Tú la miraste con el ceño fruncido, pero lo dejaste pasar.

Hiciste lo que te pidió, y a la hora del recreo te fuiste a la fuente, donde no había nadie. Todos estaban en la cafetería, había algunos estudiantes por ahí pero ninguna señal de tu amiga.

Quien estaba ahí era un chico de vuestro grupo, John. Se veía nervioso mientras se acercaba a ti, y tenía las manos tras las espaldas.

-Uhm.. Hola -respondiste con la misma palabra sonriendo levemente, esto te daba mala espina- Le pedí a Cristy que te llamase porque... Quería darte esto -sacó las manos de sus espaldas y mostró una carta con una rosa. Abriste los ojos bastante viendo aquello: era una declaración de amor.

 

-¡Abrid la ventana, así podemos ver mejor!

-¡Ahí está ella!

-¡Vamos, John, tú puedes!

-Ojalá todo salga bien...

Todos los de tu grupo estaban mirando desde un punto estratégico el acontecimiento, armando algo de escándalo, atrayendo la atención de cierto profesor que estaba en los huesos.

-¿que ocurre aqui? -dijo, observando el entusiasmo de sus estudiantes.

-¡Profesor, John se está declarando! -Su alumna le miró unos segundos para ver la escena, lo cual hizo también el profesor.

No le gustó para nada aquello, así que se quedó observando, aún con una sonrisa, pero ésta estaba estática.

John te había entregado su carta, y empezó a hablar rápido, aunque desde ese sitio no se escuchaba. Tú estabas callada con la boca medio abierta, mirándole a él y a la carta varias veces, absorta en tus pensamientos. John pasó la mano cerca de tu cara para despertases. Diste un leve salto y pusiste la carta frente a él, diciendo unas palabras que al ver la reacción de John disipó todo el júbilo de los chicos, lo habías rechazado.  
Nadie sabía qué dijiste, pero el chico se fue con la cabeza baja, mirándote a veces por si cambiabas de opinión. Te quedaste un par de minutos mirando el suelo y volviste sobre tus pasos, yendo a tu clase.  
Los chicos fueron corriendo a buscar a su amigo, y Sans se quedó mirando el lugar donde sucedió aquello, pensativo.

 

Ese día llegaste a casa algo más seria de lo normal, sin saludar a nadie. Subiste a tu habitación y te tumbaste en la cama. Estabas machacada anímica mente. Tus amigos te habían lanzado miradas furtivas desde la lejanía, y tu amiga un “¿Estás loca?” cuando salíais de clase. No ibas a salir con alguien que no te gustaba, qué le podías hacer.

Ellos no lo veían así. Te habían decepcionado. Ahora estabas completamente sola en el colegio. Esos meses habías intentado acercarte a tus compañeros pero los grupos ya estaban hechos, y siempre que te acercabas a un grupo te decían “¿No estás con tus amigos de ciencias?”, tú tenías que irte al captar la indirecta.

Una parte de ti quería llorar. Pero no debías, no había motivo. Sabías que en algún momento acabaría esa amistad. Sin embargo, ¿tenía que ser tan pronto?

Llamaron a tu puerta, y con un “adelante” Frisk apareció, avisándote de que bajases para comer. Asentiste y forzando una sonrisa le acompañaste bajando las escaleras. Nadie pareció notar tu estado de ánimo. Mejor, no estabas de humor para ello. Aunque Sans te estuvo mirando demasiado mientras comías, y a pesar de que le dijeses que parase, no se detenía. Casi le querías tirar tu plato en la cabeza. En realidad hacía mucho tiempo que no te miraba tanto... No querías pensar de que fuese una casualidad.

Aparte de eso, seguías teniendo una familia perfecta. No podías dejar que cosas como esa te fastidiasen. “Guarda ese pedazito de dolor en algún cajón y sigue adelante, ****”, pensaste para ti misma mientras Papyrus, Frisk, Undyne, Asgore y tú jugabais con la poca nieve que quedaba. Más bien todos ibais contra Asgore por ser el objetivo más grande. Acabó sobre un montón de nieve, y para hacer la gracia, pusiste justo encima del pecho de Asgore dos bultos con nieve, como si fuesen dos pechos. Todos lloraban de la risa viendo eso.

Miraste a tu alrededor, los pájaros ya empezaban a salir de sus nidos, y la nieve se derretía lentamente. Pronto se haría primavera.  
Y con ella, la fecha de la muerte de tus padres.


	10. Cuando la locura supera la razón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí es donde empieza todo! Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.

 

A medida que se acercaba esa fecha tu humor decaía cada vez más, y una parte de ti quería explotar.  
Los malos pensamientos aumentaban cada noche, haciendo que durmieses y comieses mal. Todos empezaban a notarlo y te sentías cada vez más agobiada. Exámenes, amigos (quienes dejaron de hablarte y ni te dirigían una simple mirada), recuerdos del pasado, estrés... Sentías tal opresión en el pecho que necesitabas gritar, pero no sabías cómo. Te estabas ahogando. No había ni un solo instante que no pensases en lo más malo que te había pasado en la vida, y tu corazón daba “pinchazos” cuando eso sucedía. A veces sacudías tu cabeza para evitar pensar en ello pero era inevitable, estaba ahí como si fuese una parte de ti. Tu familia te dejaba cada vez menos espacio, te insistían en estar con ellos para animarte, pero eso no funcionaba. Tampoco funcionaba estar sola, los pensamientos aumentaban y acababas mordiendo la almohada. Toriel incluso se ofreció en llevarte al psicólogo, pero entonces pillarían la depresión y preocuparías aún más.

No podías más, te costaba respirar.

Quedaban tres días para esa fecha, y en un arrebato de locura, una mañana pusiste algunas ropas junto con comida en tu mochila y te marchaste de casa. No para siempre, solo unos días.  
Habías aguantado demasiado tiempo, pero ya no podías más. Guardar todo en un cajón no era una buena idea y ahora sufrías las consecuencias, pero necesitabas un tiempo a solas. " _Solo una semana_ ", prometiste mientras fingías que te ibas a clase esa mañana. Solo una semana a solas y volverías. Aguantarías el castigo que te iban a dar, pero es que necesitabas huir. Querías ir a un lugar donde chillar y llorar, mostrar cómo eres realmente.  
Pero no tenías mucho dinero para rentar un hotel, y aún eras menor de edad, por lo que no te dejarían en un hotel así como así; por tanto se te ocurrió una idea alocada: Underground.

Frisk te había hablado mucho de él, y la noche anterior hiciste un mapa recordando todo lo que te dijo Frisk sobre su recorrido en Underground. Por suerte tenías una memoria, aunque seguramente te ibas a perder, no eras buena con el sentido de la orientación. En tu mochila llevabas todo lo necesario, como una brújula, zapatos de repuesto, algo de ropa, comida, una botella de agua, y pañuelos. Con la mochila cargada al hombro, te marchaste de casa, no sin antes dar un vistazo rápido a tu familia, que ya se estaban preparando para irse a trabajar.

Mientras te dirigías a la escuela, en cuanto te perdiste por las calles y no te podía ver nadie de tu familia que casualmente salía, te encaminaste al monte. Llevabas un anorak y unas botas a pesar de ser marzo, sabías que Snowin era un lugar nevado, y ya nadie vivía ahí para acogerte. Todos habían huido de ese lugar, lo cual mejoraba el hecho de perderse ahí para desahogarse. Era un lugar perfecto.

La travesía duraría un día como mucho, eso te contó Frisk, pero él tardó más porque se quedó con Toriel unos días, con Undyne y con los hermanos esqueletos. Y realmente no sabías dónde te ibas a quedar en Underground, sin embargo, cualquier sitio venía bien. ¿Y si explorabas de paso todo el lugar? Ya que Frisk había hablado tan bien de ese sitio, podrías aprovechar...

Aunque, siendo honesta contigo misma, no sabías exactamente el camino hacia Underground, pero suponías por dónde era al buscar la parte más alta de la colina, donde suponías que podría guardar una ciudad dentro. Al parecer acertaste, encontrándote un agujero grande. Pero no había fondo, y eso te daba mala espina. Dudando, tiraste una piedra, y no la escuchaste chocar con el suelo. ¿Cómo podías saber que ese era el sitio adecuado? Te inclinaste un poco en el agujero, y con una linterna que Alphys tenía en su habitación divisaste algo amarillo al fondo. Las flores de las que Frisk te habló.

Sin pensarlo dos veces te sentaste en el agujero, y tras respirar profundamente te metiste en el, sintiendo cómo se te cortaba la respiración y todo se volvía oscuro a medida que caías. Una ligera sonrisa se posó en tu rostro mientras veías cómo la luz del sol desaparecía cada vez más. Empezaba tu Armagedón.

 

Te despertaste sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero por suerte era leve. No te habías golpeado la cabeza al parecer, mas la caída te había dejadoen una especie de estado de shock, ya que esta te daba vueltas y dolía por la parte trasera. Comprobaste que todo tu cuerpo estaba bien. A pesar de que te sentías algo cansada por haber andado dos horas buscando la entrada de Underground, te levantaste, y miraste a tu alrededor. Frisk no te describió mucho el aspecto de las ruinas, pero se asemejaba a lo que él te había dicho. Un lugar algo descuidado con mucha hiedra y lleno de flores amarillas. Era Underground.  
Cerca estaría la antigua casa de Toriel, tal vez ahí podrías descansar de la caída y derrumbarte.

Justo cuando diste un par de pasos una voz se hizo notar entre la oscuridad, y te giraste para enfrentarte a esa voz chillona.

-¡Howdy! ¡Tiempo que no nos vemos, chico! Espera, tú no eres-

 

1111010101011 SAN'S POV

 

Sans llegó a clase a tercera hora, donde le tocaba con los de ciencias de primero. Antes de empezar, se fijó que en la clase contigua, donde tú estabas normalmente viendo la ventana, no te encontrabas ahí. Alzando la ceja extrañado, impartió su clase, viendo que tu asiento estuvo toda la hora desocupado. Tú no eras de esas personas que hacían pellas, siempre habías sido obediente respecto a tus estudios, aunque mirases por la ventana. Algo había pasado.

Saliendo de clase tras que el timbre sonase, fue directo hacia la profesora que estaba al cargo de tu curso, y le preguntó sobre ti.

-Hoy no ha venido a clase, ¿está enferma o algo? Recuérdale que debe escribir un justificante, por favor -dijo antes de volver a sus quehaceres, los cuáles eran demasiados como para entretenerse con algo tan trivial.

Sans cogió rápidamente su móvil y llamó a Toriel, quien descolgó a los dos toques de llamada.

-¿Sí? -su dulce voz sonó por la línea, cada vez que él oía su tierna voz se sentía bien. Pero esa no era la ocasión. Una ligera preocupación empezó a crecer en su alma.

-esta **** ahi? -Toriel tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No, se fue a clase como siempre. ¿Ha pasado algo? -Sans respiró profundamente. Algo te había pasado.

_Oh, por Asgore, qué ha pasado._

-no ha venido a clase.

_Solo espero que estés bien, pequeña._

 

El móvil no dejó de sonar en la siguiente media hora, todos contactaban entre sí para saber dónde estaba ****. Nadie sabía qué había pasado, ni dónde estabas. Tu humor había cambiado esos días y tal vez tu desaparición era a causa de eso.

Siguieron con su rutina hasta que se pudieron reunir en casa, Frisk aún en la escuela. Toriel había pedido que le dejasen comer ahí para así poder charlar todos los adultos tranquilamente. En el salón el silencio irrumpía más que las voces de tu familia, los cuales tenían un semblante completamente serio. Alphys hasta se estaba mordiendo las uñas; Papyrus tenía los brazos en sus piernas y miraba al suelo; Toriel era acariciada por Asgore, quien intentaba aguantar el miedo consolando a su mujer y a él mismo a la vez; y Sans...estaba perdido.

-¿Dónde se ha metido la mocosa? -Dijo Undyne, muy preocupada, rompiendo el silencio que parecía eterno- Podemos hacer una brigada de búsqueda, los guardias estarán dispuestos.

Toriel asintió ante la idea. Tenía en sus manos tu sudadera, y la abrazaba muy preocupada. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estarías bien?

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo y nos necesita...? -Murmuraba entre sollozos mientras Asgore la intentaba consolar.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Todo irá bien -ella no parecía consolarse con esas palabras. Los sollozos seguían ahí- Te daré una foto de ella para que se la des a las guardias y así la puedan buscar mejor.

Undyne asintió. Papyrus estaba llorando, lágrimas naranjas brotaban de sus ojos. Estaba tan preocupado como cualquier otro, con el móvil en la mano. No había dejado de enviarte mensajes aunque sabían que siempre dejabas el móvil en casa cuando ibas a clases. Una parte de él confiaba que eso ayudaría. Mettaton estaba en mitad de un programa en directo por lo que no era consciente de todo lo sucedido, aparte de que estaba en otro pais, su ayuda no tendría sentido. Alphys estaba al lado de Undyne y estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. No le gustaban estas situaciones.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. Fue Toriel quien la abrió casi tropezándose, la compostura seria y orgullosa que tenía siempre había desaparecido. Ahora era una madre preocupada. Quien entró en casa fue Sans.

-he hablado con todos los chicos de clase -dijo, todos le miraban muy callados- un chico la vio yendo por otro camino, pero no se molesto en saber a donde iba.

Undyne pateó el suelo, frustrada. Nadie se había molestado en saber a dónde iba.

-¡¿Qué tipo de amigos son esos?! -Gritó muy cabreada. Quería patear sus traseros por ser tan descuidados.

-no tenia amigos -dijo Sans muy cortante- por eso nadie sabe nada. no quiero pensar que lo hizo por su cuenta... sin embargo todo parece indicar que fue asi.

-Pero por qué, mi niña... -Musitó Toriel, en un tono de voz tan deprimido que sobrecogió el corazón de todos. Al menos sabía que no te habías ido contra tu voluntad, era un buen paso. Pero en su interior se maldecía por ser tan mala madre y no haberte ayudado, sin embargo no sabía qué había hecho mal. Sentía... impotencia.

_Prometo ser mejor madre, pero por favor, vuelve..._

-Eso lo puedo explicar yo -dijo una voz. Todos casi saltaron del susto. Esa voz era muy conocida y apreciada por todos: La directora del orfanato- Sabía que esto pasaría y no os avisé con antelación, es culpa mía. Lo siento muchísimo. Perdón por la intromisión pero las puertas estaban abiertas y decidí entrar sin avisar, espero que me disculpe.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Toriel se levantó del sillón, acercándose a la mujer, estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa.

-Vuelva a su asiento, debemos tratar un tema muy serio y requerirá mucho tiempo -todos hicieron caso sin hablar, no querían interrumpirla- Es sobre el pasado de Frisk y ****. Pasado mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Ya os conté que fue un pasado turbio, así que me gustaría que comprendierais lo que siente ahora ****. Me habría gustado que os lo contase ella pero... La ocasión lo requiere. Así pues, voy a empezar.

>> Yo era aún una profesora del centro cuando ellos dos llegaron al orfanato. Era una noche de lluvia. La policía los acompañó hasta el orfanato, y el estado de ambos era lamentable: tenían leves quemaduras en el cuerpo y sus ropas estaban desgarradas. Frisk aún era un bebé de casi un año, 9 meses concretamente. Y ella tenía 10 años. Frisk estaba sano, a pesar de las leves quemaduras y el humo en sus pulmones. Pero ella... Estaba destrozada. Sus ojos ni siquiera brillaban, miraba a todos con desconfianza y no soltaba a su hermano por nada del mundo. Nos costó mucho separarlos para que los revisaran. Descubrimos un caso poco común que se da en las familias a día de hoy. Abuso infantil.

>>Su padre era un drogadicto parado, y la madre una adicta a los somníferos debido a la muerte de su madre hace varios años. Con el poco dinero que llegaba a casa, y teniendo gastos por las drogas, alcohol y comida... El padre se vio muy apurado con las deudas que causó en un juego, y le ofrecieron un trato muy interesante: Saldar todas sus deudas si él ponía algo de su parte en un pasatiempo que se traían esos... “Humanos”, el cual era... El tráfico **sexual** de niños.

-Toriel se llevó las manos a la boca. Sabía cómo iba a acabar eso. Su niña había sido...-

>>**** fue víctima de violación durante varios años para saldar las deudas que sus padres obtenían. Con ello les daban el dinero suficiente para pagar la casa y sus caprichos. Ella apenas nos contó sobre esto, por no decir nada. Tuvimos que investigar mucho para encontrar a los causantes y detenerlos, pero el daño ya había hecho mella en ****. No podía sonreír ni comer, mucho menos dormir. Por las noches gritaba en pesadillas y tenía que abrazarla hasta que se quedaba dormida entre lágrimas y sollozos. Fueron los peores meses de mi vida. Además que siempre quería estar al lado de Frisk, estar a tan solo un metro lejos de él hacía que empezase a gritar y a rogar por misericordia.

...

>>Con las investigaciones descubrimos que a veces era solo uno, otras veces un grupo... Dios, cuando pienso en todo lo que ha pasado la pobre desde pequeña hace que quiera vomitar. Los análisis mostraron que comía poco y no tomaba nunca el sol. Al parecer, su padre la encerraba en una habitación durante todo el día, y si no cumplía con su... “Obligación”... Le daba una paliza horrible. Llegó a nuestra casa con heridas por todo el cuerpo, aparte de la malnutrición producida por la mala alimentación.

>>Nos costó mucho hacer que volviese a sonreír, creo que fue gracias a que Frisk estaba sano y fuerte lo que la hizo seguir adelante. Lo ha superado, sí. Aunque no puede ver botellas de alcohol o se derrumba. Sé que a veces tenía pesadillas, pero evitaba mostrarlo. Fue una niña muy fuerte, normalmente un ser humano normal habría cometido suicidio desde hacía tiempo.  
Sin embargo, cuando llegan estas fechas cambia totalmente de ser y se convierte en quien era como llegó al orfanato: Dolida, desesperanzada, triste, histérica, depresiva... Nunca ha querido mostrarse así. Huía cuando llegaba estas fechas, y aparecía a la semana siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado. Por eso, aunque seáis su familia, os pido que le deis paciencia, necesita un tiempo para sí sola.

La habitación estaba en silencio, duró varios minutos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Toriel lloraba algo más fuerte, eso era demasiado.

-Eso explica su alma... -Dijo Undyne, todos alzaron la mirada hacia ella. Había dicho una verdad como un templo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -La directora estaba algo consternada por lo que había dicho, no entendía a qué se refería.

Todos miraron a Alphys para que lo explicase. Ella tembló ligeramente, pero superando su pánico, miró fijamente a los ojos de la directora. Era un tema serio y no podía dejar que sus inseguridades la dominasen.

-Verá, los monstruos podemos ver el alma de las personas, cómo son, gracias a la magia -hablando sin tartamudear sorprendió a varios, pero sobrecogió el corazón de Undyne. Ella adoraba ver a su novia siendo tan fuerte- Cada alma tiene un color, lo cual se aplica a su personalidad. Rojo es determinación, azul compasión, verde alegría, y así sucesivamente -la directora asintió- Pero el de ****... Es... Gris. No hay nada para el gris. Además tiene varias grietas, una muy profunda que casi rompe su alma. Supongo que su pasado explica esto. No le dijimos nada para preocuparle, pero nos sorprendió bastante cuando lo vimos. Tuvimos que evitar utilizar magia cerca de ella para que no nos preguntase sobre eso. ¿Cuál sería su reacción al ver su propia alma? No queríamos provocar ningún daño, así que escondimos todo sobre nuestros poderes, y le dejamos conocer solo lo que no tuviese relación con los monstruos, que es la historia.

La directora se quedó callada. Chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Se puede... Arreglar? -Dudó mucho de decir la palabra arreglar, pero no encontraba algo mejor. No se podía creer ese tipo de cosas, pero el mundo mágico era así, no había que pensar de forma lógica.

-Sí, con tiempo. Creo. Realmente nunca nos hemos encontrado con algo así... -Tuvo que admitir que su experiencia con eso era nula, tal vez con amor y paciencia se podía solucionar... Sin embargo era una suposición, como otra cualquiera. No había ni siquiera fundamentos que lo contrastasen.

-Agh... Bueno, lamento haber venido tan de repente sin avisar, de nuevo. Solo venía para hablaros de esto -se levantó- Tengo otros asuntos que atender. Lamento contaros esta historia tan triste... Por cierto, no miréis a **** con pena, es mucho más valiente de lo que parece. Solo recibidla con los brazos abiertos y ya. Es lo que necesita. Volverá, os lo aseguro.

Dicho esto se marchó, dejando a una familia totalmente consternada por lo que acababan de descubrir.


	11. Soy Flor, Flor la Flowey- Oh, mierda.

-Oh, uhm, hola, Flowey -saludaste, alzando una mano levemente. La planta te miró con mucha cautela, observando cada parte de ti. Te hacía sentir demasiado incómoda, la verdad.

-No eres Frisk -espetó. No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

-Soy su hermana. ****. Un placer -Frisk te contó que era muy borde e insultante, pero en el fondo era buena persona. Cuando hablaba de él siempre tenía un semblante melancólico, le echaba de menos.

-Ah. -Solo dijo eso, el ambiente se llenó de silencio. Mientras él no hablaba, seguías analizando el lugar, identificando el camino que tenías que recorrer para llegar a la casa de tu madre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Uhm, quería... Quería ver Underground por mis propios ojos -Dijiste, en realidad no habías pensado en que podrías encontrarte a alguien, por tanto no tenías nada preparado, ninguna escusa, nada. Solo te quedaba ser honesta o decir medias verdades.

-Pero a este lugar nadie quiere volver, desde hace meses... -Murmuró, pero la siguiente frase la formuló alzando cada vez más la voz- Y ahora tú estás aquí... Puedo entretenerme... ¡Matándote-

-¿Te sientes solo? -Para evitar que te hiciese algo alzaste la voz preguntando eso. Se detuvo completamente, algunas raíces estaban acercándose a ti con rapidez pero se detuvieron. No se esperaba esa pregunta- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Dónde -su tono era cortante y amenazante, le sonreíste. No te apetecía hacerlo porque en teoría estabas ahí para despejarte unos días, realmente odiabas esta situación, mas si no actuabas con cautela, tu huida sería para siempre.

-Por aquí, por Underground. Ya sabes. ¿Ser mi guía turístico? -Entrecerró los ojos, dudando demasiado de ti. 

-Como tú quieras, tal vez sea divertido antes de matarte. Hace tiempo que no disfruto de la compañía molesta de alguien. -Dijo- ¿Pero cómo vas a sacar a una planta clavada en el suelo, tía lista?

Miraste a tus alrededores, y alzando un dedo en su dirección, empezaste a cruzar por las ruinas, buscando algo para la estúpida planta.  
El camino era demasiado oscuro, e ibas palpando la pared para saber por dónde ibas y no chocarte con nada. Al poco te encontraste con algunas hiedras y flores plantadas, estaban en muy buen estado; supusiste que era cosa de la magia ya que esa planta borde seguro que no es lo suficiente compasiva como para cuidar de ellas. Oh, qué equivocada estabas. Agarraste una maceta que estaba al lado de unas escaleras curvas y volviste sobre tus pasos para buscar a Flowey, quien miraba desde la cama de flores amarillas el agujero del techo.

-Anda, volviste -se giró al escuchar tus pasos- Estúpida decisión por tu parte.

Frunciste el ceño pero no dijiste nada. Dejaste la maceta a su lado, y ella sola dio un salto colocándose en el recipiente de cerámica, la ayudaste a meter tierra dentro.

-No iba a dejar a un amigo atrás -dijiste eso mientras acomodabas la tierra en él, suspirando tras haber acabado. Tenías las manos machadas de tierra, así que las sacudiste a un lado- ¿Cómodo?

Flowey solo asintió. Agarraste la maceta con la planta malhablada en ella y te dirigiste de nuevo a las ruinas. Su peso era ligero, pero al mismo tiempo se hacía notar. Iba a ser algo molesto llevarlo por todo Underground.

-Las ruinas. Antiguo hogar de esa mujer. -Anda, realmente estaba haciendo de guía turístico, qué amable por su parte. Asentiste, aunque no te gustaba cómo hablaba de Toriel.

-Ahora ella es mi madre -le diste tal indirecta para que aguantase los malos gestos y las maldiciones que decía por lo bajo.

Estaba lleno de puzzles, tal y como te contó Frisk. Cuando llegaste a un puente con agua debajo, aprovechaste para llenar a Flowey de agua y lavarte las manos. De paso para beber un poco. El agua fría con magia llenó tu espíritu de fuerzas, y seguiste adelante. El camino era largo, te tomó casi 20 minutos hasta que llegaste a una casa sumida en la oscuridad, hiedra y suciedad, pintada de morado pero por dentro de amarillo. Realmente te gustaba aquel lugar, era ese tipo de sitios descuidados que tenían su encanto por el hecho de estar algo destrozados. Daba una ligera sensación de melancolía.

“Es esta”, pensaste mientras entrabas. Estaba completamente a oscuras, y tuviste que quedarte unos segundos quieta, para que tus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Había muchísimo silencio, y se notaba que nadie estaba ahí desde hace tiempo. La suciedad y el silencio eran los únicos que te hacían compañía ahí, dejando a Flowey aparte. Empezaste a explorar la casa. La entrada con sus escaleras al sótano, el salón, la cocina, y dos baños; Frisk no se había equivocado en su descripción. Cuando diste por terminada tu exploración dejaste a la planta en la encimera de la cocina mientras buscabas comida o agua para limpiarte, pero no había nada.

-No sé qué esperabas encontrar aquí si está abandonado -Flowey confirmó tus pensamientos. Habían cortado la luz y el agua cuando se fueron. La magia había desaparecido de esa zona, al parecer.

-Por probar no pasa nada.

Acariciaste un pétalo de la planta, lo cual le pareció asqueroso y te azotó con una de sus hojas. Agarraste la maceta para dejarla en el suelo del salón. Frente un sillón había una chimenea, una idea se cruzó por tu mente. Ibas a buscar leña cuando no encontraste nada, sin embargo te fijaste que dentro de la chimenea había aún leña, medio quemada, pero servía.  
Cogiste dos piedras de afuera y empezaste a azotarlas frente la chimenea, Flowey te miraba como si fueras estúpida.

-¿Qué rayos hac- su voz se cortó cuando vio que unas chispas se posaron sobre la leña y esta empezó a emitir humo. Agarraste un libro de una estantería (aunque había máximo 4, los que no le interesaba a Toriel) y los colocaste sobre el humo. Al cabo de un par de minutos empezó a salir fuego. Sonreíste aliviada.

-Tadá~ -canturreaste cuando el fuego empezó a ser mas fuerte. Flowey cerró la boca, mirando el fuego que tú misma habías creado pensativo.

-Truco de humanos, nosotros solo necesitamos desearlo para hacerlo -Quería mostrar la supremacía de los monstruos frente a los humanos, a lo cual sonreíste asintiendo.

-Sois geniales, la verdad.

Eso le tuvo tan por sorpresa que ni te dejó mirarle la cara, se había dado la vuelta, emitiendo un "pft". _Qué educado, eh._

Pero siendo sincera, preferías estar en silencio un rato, mirando el fuego, notando como el calor llenaba tu cuerpo. Ibas a necesitar todo el calor posible antes de llegar a Snowin. 

-¿Por qué tu alma es tan... Débil? -Dijo, pero tú no entendías eso.

-¿Alma? -ladeaste la cabeza, indicándole que no sabías a qué se refería.

-¿No sabes lo que es? Frisk te ha contado todo sobre Underground y no te ha dicho lo más esencial, vaya crío -emitiste un “SHT” para que se callase. Nadie podía hablar así de mal de tu niño. Esa tonta planta captó la indirecta- La magia se mueve por el alma, ¿sabías eso, o tengo que explicar TODO? 

-La verdad es que no... Cuando salía el tema de conversación, evitaban responder a toda costa -Tu tono era melancólico, y suspiraste. El dolor en el pecho incrementó recordando aquello.

-Las almas tienen forma de corazón dibujado,y es el culmen de todo tu ser, ahí se encuentra todo sobre ti blablabla -Sus hojas hicieron la forma de un corazón como la que hacen los niños pequeños, qué coincidencia, la verdad- y cada alma tiene un color, el cual corresponde a su personalidad. Los monstruos podemos ver las almas de los demás con facilidad, por tanto podemos saber cómo es la persona incluso antes de conocerla. Estas contienen magia, dependiende de si eres humanos o monstruo, esta es mucho más fuerte. Por suerte, vosotros, estúpidos humanos, perdisteis la magia hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso es poéticamente bonito -Afirmaste, ella no entendía a qué te referías así que te ignoró, al igual que tú ignoraste el hecho de que te llamase estúpida humana.

-De todos modos, la de Frisk es roja, que es determinación, por ejemplo. La tuya... Está destrozada.

Te quedaste a cuadros, e incluso contenías la respiración. Sabías que tu pasado era muy fuerte, pero, ¿tanto como para romper tu más preciada esencia vital? Mirando el fuego, Flowey siguió hablando. No es que sea una persona empática, así que no le importaba cómo te afectasen sus palabras.

-Es gris y tiene grietas por todos lados. Has tenido que sufrir mucho, eh.

¿Esa era una forma de calmarte? Porque no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Puedo... Puedo verla? -La planta titubeó unos segundos, pero entonces todo se volvió negro a tus ojos, y mirando a tu alrededor lo único que distinguiste fue una pequeña luz que salía de tu pecho, y a los pocos segundos tenías frente a ti el alma que había descrito Flowey. Un corazón gris, pequeño y lleno de grietas estaba frente a ti. Era tu alma, eras tú.

-¿Esta soy yo...?

Asintió.

-¿Y todos la han visto...? -Tu boca empezó a temblar. Nadie te había dicho nada sobre esto, que estabas rota por dentro. Siempre habías pensado que te habías perdido a ti misma hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que tenías una prueba de ello... Dolía. 

-No sé si la han visto o no, no vivo ahí, ¿sabes? -Le miraste con algo de furia en tus ojos, NO era momento de ponerse sarcástico- Pero si lo han ocultado de ti es por algo. ¿No podrías poner algo de tu parte y pensar por tu cuenta? Por favor, gracias. Sin embargo, para verla tendrían que haber sacado tu alma, así que si no sabías nada sobre eso no sé cómo lo habrán hecho. En mi caso, yo puedo ver las almas solo concentrándome, heh.

Todos sabían sobre esto y nadie te dijo nada. Te sobreprotegían demasiado, ¿tal vez por eso te trataban con tanto cariño? ¿Porque te podías romper? Eras fuerte, no una niña pequeña. Podías aceptar cualquier cosa. Entendías que quisieran causarte el menor daño posible, pero las familias están para lo bueno y para lo malo. ¿Te habían engañado y mentido? ¿Toda tu vida era una ilusión? ¿Sus sonrisas eran de verdad o una farsa? ¿Tu felicidad era construida bajo una mentira?  
Una parte de ti empezó a llenarse de rabia, odio, tristeza, melancolía, y cariño. Sentimientos agridulces golpeando tu pecho y sin saber si debías pensar bien o mal. Todo lo hacían por ti pero deberían confiar mas en ti... Sin embargo, ¿quién iba a confiar en ti si no confiaba ni en ti misma?  
Te abrazaste a ti misma, y frente a la calidez de una chimenea, con una planta borde y amargada, en unas ruinas abandonadas bajo tierra en una ciudad que te había llevado a lo más fondo de una depresión pero más tarde a lo más alto de la felicidad, empezaste a llorar. Como si no hubiera mañana, sacando todas tus penas, todo lo que llevabas arrastrando desde hace meses.   
Estabas empezando a desahogarte. Daba comienzo esa semana de tortura mental.

 


	12. Tú eres MÍA

-Has exagerado demasiado -dijo Flowey. Hacía rato habías parado de llorar y estabas tumbada en la alfombra, al diablo si estaba sucia. Era lo que tu cuerpo necesitaba, y no tenías ganas de moverte.

-Voy a ser sincera contigo -mirabas al techo, tus ojos te ardían y sentías que el sueño iba cayendo poco a poco- Vine para desahogarme de toda la mierda que tengo encima, así que no me jodas, ¿vale?

Era la primera vez que hablabas así de borde y mal a alguien, te sentías mal pero no encontrabas mejor forma de expresar tus sentimientos. Era difícil encontrar bondad y calma cuando tu cabeza está a punto de estallar.  
Flowey solo emitió un “hm”, y antes de que te quedaras dormida, decidiste levantarte y llevarte a la planta a una de las habitaciones. Había una con una cama pequeña y otra con una cama grande. Decidiste ir a la grande porque, blah, para qué explicarlo. Querías y punto. Nadie te iba a reprochar eso.

-¿Te tumbo en la cama o te dejo en la mesa? -Preguntaste mientras deshacías la cama y te quitabas la ropa para ponerte el pijama. Pusiste a Flowey mirando a la pared por si acaso.

-Mesa -dijo, así que la dejaste tal y como estaba. Si quería girarse que lo hiciese.

Con la manta hasta los ojos, empezaste a caer dormida. Necesitabas descansar. Por suerte no tuviste que pensar nada mientras te quedabas KO, porque estabas extremadamente cansada.

 

01010101011010101010

 

Tu familia seguía el día a día, pero el ambiente era demasiado tenso, triste... Pesado.  
Eso fue lo primero que notó Frisk al llegar a casa. En cuanto entró y vio las miradas tristes de tu familia, fue corriendo a buscarte, ya que no estabas ahí. En cuanto vio que tu habitación estaba vacía y no te veía por ninguna parte, bajó las escaleras.

-Ha llegado esa época del año -murmuró, tu madre corrió hacia él y empezó a abrazarle, sollozando muy fuerte. Sentía que su corazón se iba a romper. Apretó al niño contra su pecho, al menos uno de ellos estaba a salvo en su casa.

-Lo siento, podría haberla ayudado- No sabía- Hip! -Yo podría -No podía terminar lo que quería decir, se sentía tan culpable, tan mal... Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

-No es culpa tuya, mamá -dijo, secando sus lágrimas- Es algo que necesita... Recibamosla con una sonrisa, ¿vale?

Intentó sonreír lo mejor que podía. Toriel amaba esa sonrisa más que nada en el mundo, y ver a su niño tan determinado hacía que sonriese, aunque fuese un poco. Asintió y dio dos palmadas, haciendo que todos saltasen.

-Bien, hagamos té, fuera penas -No quería mostrarse así delante de su hijo, así que empezó a fingir que todo iba bien. Aunque no fuese así, una parte de ella quería creer en lo que creía Frisk.

 

01010111111111 TÚ

 

Despertaste tras varias horas de sueño, y a juzgar por lo que te decía tu móvil, eran las 3 de la mañana. No había cobertura, por lo que no tenías ni idea de si habías recibido mensajes o llamadas. En cuanto Flowey vio que estabas despierta, empezó a hablar.

-Chillas demasiado mientras duermes -Era cierto, las pesadillas que habías tenido habían sido más fuertes de los normales. Habías recordado sus miradas, la mirada de ÉL, los dolores en la espalda que dejaba la hebilla del cinturón...

Ni siquiera le respondiste. Tan solo te incorporaste y fuiste al baño con una botella de agua que habías traído de casa. Con ella te enjuagaste la cara y los dientes, tendrías que rellenarla de agua cuando llegases al río. Mochilla en mano y Flowey en la otra, fuiste al comedor, donde te sentaste y empezaste a comer un trozo de tarta que habías pillado antes de irte. El sabor de la canela y mantequilla mezclados en tu boca te hizo empezar a llorar. La planta hizo un “tsk” viendo que de nuevo estabas desahogánte.

-Eres una completa llorica; Frisk nunca lloró, ni cuando intenté... -Decidió callarse por si acaso. Le ignoraste y seguiste comiendo, aunque los mocos y la tarta se juntasen en tu boca por llorar tanto. Aún así, seguía estando deliciosa. A cada bocado sentías que Toriel estaba ahí, a tu lado, mientras hablaba de las gamberradas que había hecho Frisk ese día. Un sollozo recorrió tu cuerpo. Y fue entonces cuando te pusiste a pensar en cual habría sido su reacción al ver que te habías escapado.

_Pronto volveré, mamá. Lo siento._

Tras terminar, recogiste y limpiaste lo que habías ensuciado, y te pusiste en marcha. Flowey accedió a quedarse contigo más rato, le parecías muy aburrida pero qué otra cosa podía hacer ahí abajo.  
Una parte de ti sabía que en el fondo se sentía solo y quería disfrutar de tu compañía algo más.  
Te pusiste el anorak y las botas para salir afuera, a la nieve. En vez de utilizar tu bufanda, la pusiste alrededor de la maceta, creyendo ciegamente que así Flowey no pasaría frío. Él lo tomó a bien, se le notaba de mejor humor y ni siquiera te dijo que en realidad no iba a funcionar, pero al ver ese acto bueno a pesar de estar tan deprimida prefirió quedarse callado. Pegaste la maceta en tu pecho y abriste la puerta que salía de las ruinas tras bajar por el sótano, tal y como te dijo Frisk.  
El aire frío chocó contra tus mejillas húmedas, y un par de lágrimas causadas por el ambiente helado aparecieron. Las secaste del tirón. Empezaste a caminar hacia Snowin.  
Todo parecía tan... Muerto. No había ninguna señal de vida por ahí, estaba todo demasiado silencioso. Un silencio sepulcral. Cuando pasaste por el famoso puesto de Sans, acariciaste la tabla. Pensando en él. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y tu familia? ¿Te estarían buscando?

-¿Qué hacen en la superficie? -Flowey preguntó, observando el puesto de madera. Al principio no entendías a qué se refería, pero al segundo lo entendiste. Tu familia.

-Rey, madre, guardaespaldas por dos, profesor con otros trabajos, investigadora, diva del pop, tienda de dulces, bar... Lo mismo que hacían aquí, al parecer -La planta solo musitó un “Hmmm” y continuasteis.

Cuando diste la espalda al poste, un aire extraño te golpeó por detrás ligeramente. Alguien estaba detrás. Te giraste corriendo, pero no había nadie. Sin embargo estabas muy segura de que algo había aparecido.

-¿Lo has notado...? -Flowey asintió, tus pelos se pusieron de punta.

En teoría erais los únicos ahí abajo. Pero al parecer, había alguien con vosotros.

 

0101011111010011001 ????

 

la humana Estaba ahí.  
había accEdidO a su llamadO.  
pOR tantO, lE pERtEnEcía.  
nO pOdía acERcaRsE aún.  
Esa Estúpida planta EvitaRía quE tOmasE a la humana.  
mEjOR sER paciEntE.

 

110101010101010101 ¿?¿?¿?

 

0b53rv0 t0d0 d3sd3 l4 d¡st4nc¡4, n0 l3 gust4b4 n4d4 l0 qu3 3st4b4 suc3d¡3nd0.  
L05 hum4n05 n0 d3b¡4n 35t4r 4h¡. 4d3m45, h4b¡4 4lgu¡3n tr45 3ll4.  
N0 54b¡4 qu¡3n 3r4 0 qu3 3r4, p3r0 n0 3r4 4lg0 d3 353 mund0, c0m0 3l.  
4unqu3, 353 hum4n0 t3n¡4 un 4lm4 ¡nt3r354nt3.  
T4l v3z... P0dr¡4 4yud4r.

 

011111111110000 SANS' POV

 

Sans alzó la mirada, algo pintaba demasiado mal, pero no sabía el qué exactamente. Observó a todos sus amigos, en especial a su hermano. La magia había cambiado ligeramente, mostraba una anomalía. Pero nadie lo notó.  
No parecía ser un reseteo, esa opción desapareció en ese tiempo, ya que Frisk alcanzó el verdadero final y por fin podía respirar tranquilo.  
Mientras no fuese eso, todo iría bien. Pero esa preocupación no se quitaba de su pecho, aparte no sabía de dónde procedía, así que no tenía sentido empezar a buscar al no tener un punto fijo al que ir. Le habría gustado que todos estuviesen en la casa para sentirse más a salvo, sin embargo tú no estabas... Y eso provocaba que estuviese más callado de lo usual, pensando en dónde podrías estar. Debía encontrarte.

 


	13. No todo lo desconocido es peligroso

 

Seguiste caminando, ahora mirando a todos lados con la guardia alta. Tanto tú como la planta notabais que algo había, pero no se dejaba mostrar, no quería. Tal vez te estuviese espiando, vigilando o acechando. Lo único que había eran árboles a tu alrededor, y eso era mucho más tenebroso sabiendo que había ALGO por ahí.

-¿Conoces algún lugar seguro...? -Murmuraste, para que esa cosa no detectase tus intenciones.

-No. Todos se fueron -Asentiste. Y aceleraste el paso, ni siquiera te paraste a mirar el paisaje que había tras de ti, tu intención ahora era huir.

Ni siquiera te paraste a mirar los puzzles de los que tanto te mencionó Frisk, en parte porque Papyrus te hizo repetirlos, y porque no estabas de humor para observar. Caminabas tan rápido, que incluso te tropezaste en un suelo de hielo. Flowey se rió por lo bajo, pero le ignoraste. En el fondo era una caída demasiado tonta y descuidada por tu parte.

Al poco tiempo encontraste unos spaguettis congelados con un microhondas al lado, y una nota de Papyrus en él. Una lágrima se derramó por tu cara mientras observabas aquel escenario, en el fondo extrañabas la risa tonta de ese esqueleto. En realidad, los extrañabas a todos. Una parte de ti se sentía mal por haberles dejado sin explicarles nada pero...

-¿Otra vez? -La planta se quejó en alto al ver que de nuevo llorabas. Sacudiste la cabeza y abrazaste mas fuerte la planta mientras seguías tu camino. Por suerte, aquello que os había asustado no daba señales, menos mal. Podías respirar más tranquila y desacelerar el paso. Pero te hacía pensar en qué había ahí abajo, en teoría todos subieron a la superficie, según Flowey. Pero tal vez había alguien que no le gustaba y preferiría estar ahí abajo, aunque podría haber saludado al menos... A lo mejor era alguien bromista, un bromista con mal gusto.

Tras una hora de caminata, empezaste a divisar edificios a lo lejos, y fuiste directa hacia allí. Fue entonces cuando encontraste un cartel y te acercaste para leerlo: Snowdin. Habías llegado a la ciudad de los hermanos esqueleto. Y su nombre le hacía justicia, estaba todo nevado. Caminabas lentamente por la pequeña ciudad. En su momento seguramente habría sido un bonito pueblo, pero ahora todo estaba muerto. Daba hasta mal rollo. Abrazaste más fuerte a Flowey, intentando encontrar seguridad. ¿Te protegería si algo sucedía?

Fue entonces cuando encontraste una casa cuyas descripciones se asemejaban a las que te dijo Papyrus sobre su antigua casa: Bandera pirata, pegatina de “STOP” en la puerta, y un cobertizo al lado. A Flowey no le gustó ni un pelo que decidieses pararte en la casa e intentar abrir la puerta, parecía que ese monstruo odiaba a todos, aunque no supieras la razón.

La puerta estaba cerrada, obviamente aunque abandonasen Underground no iban a dejar que alguien se metiese ahí. Dejaste de insistir, y cuando te diste la vuelta para seguir tu camino, suspirando, escuchaste un pomo desbloqueándose y una puerta abriéndose lentamente. Echaste dos pasos para atrás alarmada, con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Flowey, dime que has sido tú -La planta también miraba a la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ojalá pudiera decirlo. -Soltaste una maldición, intentando pensar con claridad, pero el miedo lo evitaba.

-¿Entro... O no? -Flowey se encogió de hombros. Obviamente le importaba poco lo que hicieras.

Decidiste empujar la puerta, y esta se abrió con demasiada fuerza, chocando con la pared. Ni siquiera habías empujado tan fuerte. Estabas muerta de miedo. Pero ahí dentro no había nadie, o al menos no le veías entre tanta oscuridad. De pronto, Flowey empezó a emanar luz, alumbrando todo el interior de la casa.

-Por Asgore, gracias -dijiste. Tu compañero ni se inmutó, pero en el fondo había hecho un buen acto por ti, aunque fuese borde debías agradecérselo.

Con mucha lentitud decidiste entrar en el hogar, el cual estaba muy frio. La puerta se cerró tras de ti con un portazo y tú gritaste de miedo dando un brinco. Escuchaste que la planta te llamaba “gallina” por lo bajo, pero no se lo ibas a recriminar. En parte tenía mucha razón. Tu corazón parecía que estaba a punto de salir volando de tu pecho, y apretabas tanto la maceta que temías destruirla. Necesitabas calmarte, porque la mente humana tendía a imaginar cosas si uno estaba muy asustado. Intentaste controlar tus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, una masa empezó a moverse desde una esquina del salón. Tu mente se quedó en blanco, y Flowey parecía también asustado. Contenías la respiración, y tus pies estaban congelados. “¡VAMOS, MUÉVETE!”, gritaba tu instinto, pero nada, no reaccionaba. Estúpido cuerpo. ¿Y si era una alucinación? No, Flowey también estaba muerto de miedo. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

La masa negra se acercó a ti, y a un metro tuya, podías escuchar que decía algo, pero tu mente no llegaba a decodificar qué decía. Mientras interactuaba todo su ser temblaba, al principio era tan solo un pitido, el cual hacía algo de daño a los oídos y era molesto. Luego, esos sonidos eran los mismos que emitían los susurros lejanos. Poco a poco al parecer la masa conseguía la capacidad para comunicarse.

Entre todos esos susurros pudiste identificar algunas palabras.

-“Peligro”, “anti-void”, “él”, “buscando”- ¿Qué? ¿Peligro? ¿Anti-void? ¿Peligro del anti-void? ¿Qué es eso? ¿De él? ¿Busca el anti-void?

-“Enemigo”, “salvo”, “aquí”. ¿Estarías a salvo aquí? ¿O estaría el enemigo a salvo aquí?

 

10101010101101101011 ¿?¿?¿?

 

“L4 hum4n4 n0 c0mpr3nd3”, p3ns0,  
D3c¡d¡0 h4bl4r m45 5¡mpl3,  
P4l4br45 c0rt45,  
-35t45 3n peligro.3l anti-void t3 4c3ch4, él t3 35t4 buscando,  
-enemigo fu3r4. 35t45 4 salvo, 35c0nd3t3 aquí,  
L4 hum4n4 p4r3c3 h4b3r c4pt4d0 3l m3n54j3,  
-¿Me ASDAONIONI SDINASDOIH ayudar? -4s¡3nt3. y l4 hum4n4 ¡nt3nt4 4c3rc4r53, 3l s3 4l3j4, hum4n4 c4pt4 3l m3n54j3: N0 t0c4r.  
-¿Quién ONIAAaoni? -3l n0 c0mpr3nd3. Qu3d4r53 qu'3t0,  
-¿Quién ereFFF? -Pr3gunt4 p0r 3l,  
-S0y amigo -l4 hum4n4 l4d34 l4 c4b3z4. C0mpr3nd3 ¡nt3nc¡0n.  
3ll4 m¡r4 4 5u 4lr3d3d0r,  
t0d0 3mp¡3z4 4 d3s¡nt3gr4r53. h0r4 d3 c43r,

 

111101001010101010 TÚ

 

La masa desaparece con un gran pitido que hizo que te arrodillases en el suelo tapándote las orejas y apretando los dientes. Ese ruido molesto desapareció a los segundos, al igual que el ser. Flowey estaba en el suelo, casi se estampaba contra él pero hizo que su magia lo sostuviese y lo dejase delicadamente. Cuando miraste hacia donde la masa había estado, tan solo quedó un humo negro que se desintegró en cuestión de segundos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-Ten más cuidado, niña. -Dijo, recogiendo la tierra que se había caído.

Cuando todo el dolor desapareció, te disculpaste por lo bajo y recogiste a la planta del suelo, incorporándote.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué era eso? -Dejando la maceta en la mesa del salón, empezaste a mover los brazos en el aire, justo donde había estado antes la masa.

-No. -Emitiste otra maldición por lo bajo, y observando bien todas las esquinas, debajo del sofá, y las escaleras, te encaminaste a la cocina con Flowey, quien daba luz en la casa.

La cocina estaba en igual estado que el resto de la casa, lleno de polvo y desolado. No había comida, ni electricidad, justo igual que la casa de Toriel.

Suspiraste, y volviendo al sofá tras tomar a Flowey, sacaste las cosas de tu mochila: Comida y agua que recogiste de aquel lago en las ruinas. Tenías mucha hambre debido al miedo, así que tras ver la comida como si hubiesen pasado años desde que provaste bocado, te dispusiste a comer. Intentaste darle un trozo a tu compañero pero él se rehusó, afirmando que solo necesitaba luz y agua, por lo tanto, mojaste su tierra con el contenido de la botella. Ni siquiera te dio las gracias.

-De nada, eh -murmuraste mientras recogías tus cosas, y te disponías a explorar (sin permiso, por cierto) la casa de Sans y Papyrus; bueno, su antigua casa. En parte te picaba la curiosidad saber más sobre el esqueleto perezoso, aunque sonase como una acosadora, querías mirar su habitación sin sentir la presión de que te podían pillar, saber cómo era su vida anterior.

En realidad no había nada interesante, para tu decepción. Papyrus tenía una habitación exactamente igual a la de la superficie, una cama con forma de coche, una alfombra con fuego, poco más. Al parecer las estanterías y las mesas estaban vacías, todo lo que había ahí anteriormente se lo llevó arriba.

La de Sans cerrada con llave, como siempre. Ese hombre era todo un misterio, y eso era lo que hizo que primero te interesase, luego llegó todo lo demás. “ _Maldita sea_ ”, murmuraste al ver que tu plan de exploración había fallado. Chasqueando la lengua volviste abajo. Flowey había tenido que ir contigo durante tu exploración, y al igual que tú parecía decepcionado y aburrido. Sin nada que hacer ahí, y viendo que el lugar era seguro, decidiste abrazarte a ti misma y hablar con Flowey, tal vez podías sunsacarle algo respecto a Underground.

 

01001010101001011010000 ????

 

justO cuandO Ella EntrÓ En la casa, intEntÓ 110101000. Estaba EncERRada, pOdía atacaR sin quE nadiE 000001.

pERO algO EvitÓ quE EntRasE: una baRRERa.

chasquEÓ la 01101010100. algO O alguiEn la pRotEgía En 0010010110.  
tEndRía quE EspeRaR.


	14. Descubriendo Underground

Estuviste un buen rato preguntando a Flowey sobre este lugar, cuánto tiempo llevaba existiendo, la magia, y demás. Pero no soltaba prenda, y te estaba empezando a irritar. Dejaste de insistir cuando él ya ni te respondía con palabras. Qué planta tan molesta. 

Así que ahí estabas, en un sofá mugriento, con una planta iluminando, y tus pensamientos empezando a acechar. Intentaste evadirlo haciendo ese cuestionario a Flowey, pero no sirvió. Te había dejado a solas con tus pensamientos y eso en parte no te gustaba, dolía muchísimo recordar.

Intentaste concentrarte en otra cosa, lo que fuese. El frío que sentías, cómo Flowey emitía luz, la masa de antes... La conversación que tuviste antes con Flowey fue enfocada a eso, pero él no tenía ni idea.  
¿Debías hacerle caso? ¿Quedarte ahí dentro? Nadie sabía que estabas ahí, y tu móvil no tenía cobertura, por lo que no podías pedir ayuda. Una parte de ti pensaba que caer ahí abajo había sido una mala idea. Pero, qué otra cosa podías hacer ahora mismo. Una posibilidad era salir y enfrentarse a lo que sea, otra esperar a que algo sucediese. Sin embargo la comida no duraría para siempre, en algún momento tendrías que salir.

Empezaste a mirar por la ventana, para comprobar si había algo afuera. Parecía que no.

Te giraste para ver a Flowey, quien miraba a la nada sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Nos marchamos? -él te miró, y se encogió de hombros. Le importaba muy poco lo que hicieses.

Suspiraste, y fuiste a por tus cosas. Tenías que seguir adelante, incluso si la masa te dijo que no lo hicieras. Se dirigió a sí mismo como “amigo”. ¿Por qué alguien a quien no conoces decía ser amigo tuyo? Más importante, ¿qué interés tenía en protegerte? ¿Anti-void? ¿Quién estaba buscando qué? ¿Intención de ello?  
AGH DEMASIADAS PREGUNTAS, CERO RESPUESTAS. 

Tal vez si salías encontrarías algo. Por el momento no podías quedarte en la casa, no había ninguna razón para ello, y no podías confiar en la palabra de algo que te ha hablado en mitad de una casa vacía en un lugar abandonado. No tenía sentido.

Respirando hondo, tras haber terminado de prepararte, empezaste a caminar fuera de la casa, dirección Waterfall.

 

Era tan precioso como Frisk te contó. Silencioso, con un río circulando, gotas de agua por aquí y por allí, misterioso, oscuro. El color azul predominaba el dolor, que irradiaba su propia luz y dejaba tenues sombras a los lados. Era un paisaje que te gustaba ver incluso aunque diese algo de miedo. Andando lentamente, disfrutabas el momento. Querías que cada parte de ti recordase para siempre ese momento. Flowey opinó que no era para tanto, pero te gustaba tanto...

Cuando giraste una esquina encontraste el poste donde Sans vendía perritos calientes, y al lado suya una flor azul brillante, una echoflower. Te acercaste a ella, y acariciaste un pétalo. Al instante empezaste a escuchar varios susurros. Empezaste a pensar algo que decir, algo que pudieses recordar para siempre... Pero, ¿qué?

¿Alguna declaración de amor? Eso ya lo decías casi a diario. ¿Una canción? No cantabas bien.  
¿Las gracias...? Cliché. Tal vez...  
Aclaraste tu garganta.

"Solo soy un objeto sin valor en una habitación de oro".

Cuando te alejaste de la echoflor, Flowey chasqueó la lengua.

-Demasiado tópico -murmuró. Tú le dedicaste una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué no es tópico? -Él tan solo se encogió de plantas y seguiste adelante.

Por cada echoflower que pasabas, decías frases aleatorias. En parte dicha para otros, en parte dichas para ti. Dudabas de que alguien pudiese escucharlo entre tantos otros susurros que se emiten en las flores, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada. Además así te desahogabas contando aquellas cosas de ti misma que jamás te atreviste a contar a alguien.

"¿Algún día me mirarás a los ojos durante más de tres segundos?".

"Si pudiera pulsar un botón el cual me dejase desaparecer para siempre, lo haría".

"¿Quieres tumbarte en el suelo conmigo y sentirte como una basura?".

"Si tomases mi mano, te haría la persona más feliz del mundo".

Justo cuando cruzaste frente el puesto de Sans, el pitido incesante apareció de la nada, y tú te tapaste los oídos, dejando a Flowey en la mesa. Con un ojo cerrado, comenzaste a buscar la masa, sabías que ese pitido provenía de ella. Estaba dentro del puesto, en una esquina. Pero ahora era más pequeño, aún así su poder era descomunal.

-¡PARA! -Gritaste, sentías cómo tus oídos iban a explotar. El sonido cesó del tirón, y la masa solo se dedicó a moverse, acercándose a ti.

Tardó unos minutos en intentar interactuar contigo, esta vez eran susurros, por suerte. Sabías que no debías acercarte, así que agarraste a Flowey y diste un paso atrás. No comprendías qué decía, pero sabías que tomaba un tiempo a esa cosa a acomodarse. Tu corazón latía con fuerza ante tal momento, ¿tal vez explicaría lo que quiso decir anteriormente?

-Qu3 h4c3s aquí -La masa se movía demasiado para tu gusto, una parte de ti pensaba que estaba alterada. ¿Molesta por no seguir lo que te dijo?

-¿Quién eres? -esa cosa dejó de moverse por unos segundos, y luego volvió a moverse, pero ahora lentamente.

-4m¡g0 -por los tonos de voz supusiste que diría “amigo”, así que negaste la cabeza.

-Los amigos necesitan saber cómo se llaman entre sí... Yo soy ****. Un placer -Querías levantar la mano para estrecharla pero sabías que no iba a funcionar, así que lo dejaste pasar.

Esa cosa siguió moviéndose en su asiento, a veces emitiendo susurros indescriptibles. De verdad que te gustaría saber qué estaba pasando.

-4yud4... 4yud4... -repetía constantemente en susurros, era una sola palabra al parecer- ayuda.  
Oh. OH. Necesitaba tu ayuda. Tus pelos se pusieron de punta, te ibas a meter en un buen lío seguramente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -Recelosa, decidiste ayudarle. No ibas a dejar a un “amigo” de lado, ese no era tu estilo.

-Laboratorio... -dijo. ¿El laboratorio de Alphys?

-¿El laboratorio del rey? -La masa empezó a moverse ansiosa. Habías acertado. Al parecer debías ir ahí- Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Una parte de ti te decía que no le siguieras el rollo, pero sentías mucha pena. Querías ayudarla, te sentirías muy mal si la dejases atrás. Además, ya en parte habías superado lo de tu familia. Habían pasado dos días desde lo de entonces, y aunque quedase uno solo para el aniversario, tú te sentías mucho mejor. Tal vez el amor que te estaban dando estaba funcionando. Estarían tan preocupados por ti... Deberías pedirles disculpas cuando volvieses. Tal vez en otros dos días, en vez de una semana. Tus planes habían cambiado porque los extrañabas.

Con estos pensamientos te encaminaste hacia donde él te decía que fueses, el laboratorio. De todos modos tenías que ir ahí, así que, qué importaba. Te pillaba de camino ayudarle.

Pasaste por algunos ríos, plantas y echoflowers, mirando a tu alrededor. Al menos estabas viviendo una aventura emocionante, ¿no? Pero Flowey ya te advirtió que no era buena idea, porque había algo que notó en cuanto vio la masa (en realidad fue una de las pocas preguntas a las que se dignó a responder): No tenía alma. Y era raro que un ser vivo no tuviese alma. Le preguntaste cuáles eran las posibilidades de que te intentase hacer algo, y él ni se dignó a responder. Para que pudiese hacerte daño necesitaba magia, y sin alma era imposible. Aparte, era solo una masa, no es como si te pudiese atacar con un arma blanca o algo así. Estarías a salvo... ¿No?

-¿Me ayudarás? -Le dijiste a Flowey, mientras pasabais por un río con una cascada a la derecha, te detuviste unos segundos para disfrutar de aquella cascada, y una parte de ti ansiaba sentarse a contemplarla. Sin embargo, tenías algo que hacer, cosa que te hizo suspirar.

-Tú sola te estás metiendo en esto, ¿por qué debería ayudar? -Tenía razón, si había consecuencias deberías acarrearlas tú misma.

Emitiste un “hm”, mientras seguías caminando. Frisk nunca te mencionó esto que te estaba sucediendo, por lo que no tenías ni idea de qué iba a ocurrir. Ni siquiera podías llamarle, no cobertura. Solo te tocaba esperar a ver qué ocurría, eso si accedías a seguir sus pasos. ¿Qué habría en el laboratorio que le sirviese de ayuda? Te tomó media hora encontrar un telescopio. ¿Quién dejaría eso ahí? Son caros. Estaría abandonado...

Pasando por delante del telescopio para girar a la izquierda y seguir adelante, el famoso pitido volvió a sonar. Te giraste, la masa estaba sobre el telescopio.

-Hola de nuevo -moviste la mano en forma de saludo, y la masa movió uno de sus lados levemente. Te estaba devolviendo el saludo. Sonreíste levemente.

-V3n -los susurros volvieron, y con él palabras que no entendías- m¡r4 p0r 3l...

Ladeaste la cabeza un poco, dejabas, como siempre, que se tomase su tiempo para fomular una palabra.

-T3l35copio... -¿Copio? ¿Está copiando algo? ¿Estaba copiando tus movimientos? Decidiste alzar ambas manos para comprobarlo sujetando a Flowey, pero nada. No era eso a lo que se refería- Telescopio...

¡Ah, se refería al telescopio! Diste un paso hacia el objeto y la masa bajo de él, permitiéndote acercarte. Lo cual hiciste. 

Poniendo el ojo en el cacharro, empezaste a ver estrellas... Eran preciosas. Moviendo levemente la lente, te fijaste que en la esquina superior izquierda había un escrito que ponía “ve a la pared del norte”. Vaya, qué curioso.

Apartaste el ojo y miraste hacia donde te indicaba el telescopio, pero la puerta secreta ya estaba abierta. Te encogiste de hombros, qué esperabas, es el mismo camino que tomó Frisk. La masa se había quedado en el suelo junto al objeto, observándote, emitiendo susurros, pero no parecían que fuesen para ti.

Aunque quisieras quedarte en esa zona para ver las estrellas, ya que eran preciosas, tenías algo urgente que hacer ahí abajo. Y estabas a contrarreloj. Al menos la masa se había ofrecido a ayudarte en tu travesía, en el fondo se lo agradecías.

Unos carteles llamaron tu atención cuando entraste en el corredor secreto, eran esos carteles que Frisk te mencionó que relataba la Gran Guerra. Decidiste leerlos para no perder ningún detalle.  
“Los humanos son increíblemente fuertes. Se necesita el alma de casi todos los monstruos para igualar una sola alma humana”.

“Pero los humanos tienen una debilidad, e irónicamente reside en la fuerza de su alma. Su poder permite que persiga fuera del cuerpo humano, incluso tras morir”.

“Si un monstruo derrota a un humano, él puede tomar su alma”, “Un monstruo con un alma humana... Una horrible bestia con infinito poder”.

Y luego una foto de un monstruo algo perturbador.

-¿Sabes quién es? -Preguntaste a tu compañero, pero él no te hizo caso. Ocultó su rostro, indicando que no quería responder.

Decidste pasar de él por el momento, era algo borde pero tal vez no quería hablar.  
Mientras seguías tu camino, te pusiste a pensar en esos carteles. ¿Eso quiere decir que los más fuertes son los que han tomado almas humanas? Tu mente se enfocó de pronto en Asgore... Y en Sans. Sabías que Asgore había tomado 6 almas humanas y enfrentarse contra él era una locura gracias a los libros que encontraste por ahí, pero Sans... ¿Él se había apoderado de algún alma humana? Un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo, pero sacudiste la idea de tu cabeza. Ellos son quien son ahora, y no les ibas a juzgar. Te querían, eso era lo único que necesitabas recordar de ellos. Además, podrían haber matado a Frisk pero no lo hicieron, y ya no hay barrera que atravesar. Por tanto, no tenían necesidad de más poder... ¿No? Aparte, tú no eras la primera persona que podía criticar quién mataba a quién.

Cruzaste un corredor algo raro que te tomó una hora terminar. En realidad estabas cansándote de tanto andar, y tener una planta contigo encima no ayudaba. Tus piernas lloraban de dolor, y sentías que los riñones te estaban matando. ¿Cuánto quedaba para encontrar algún sitio donde dormir? No te hacía mucha gracia dormir en el suelo, obviamente, además con una masa advirtiéndote de un peligro inminente.

Pasaste por unos matorrales demasiados altos para tu gusto, rozaban tu cara. En mitad de los hierbajos, escuchaste otros pasos ahí, alguien estaba contigo ahí. Ni te lo pensaste dos veces, saliste corriendo del lugar. Por suerte, qué o quién fuese no te siguió, y aceleraste un poco el paso mientras te alejabas. Querías preguntarle a Flowey sobre lo sucedido, pero su semblante era serio y no miraba ningún lugar en particular, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiraste, pero no dejabas de mirar hacia atrás por si esa cosa seguía acechando. Por suerte no pasaba nada.

A los pocos minutos encontraste otro telescopio, y la masa estaba ahí. Pero no parecía que quisiera hablar contigo, en cuanto te vio desapareció. Tal vez te estaba indicando que estabas en el camino correcto, o cercionándose de que ibas a ayudarle.

Girando a la derecha en un camino, te encontraste con un paisaje demasiado precioso. Agua, hierba iluminada, echoflower y árboles iluminados, pequeños puntos de luz subían desde el agua al techo, y las estrellas se podían ver. Te quedaste varios minutos quieta, observando el paisaje. Oh, Dios. Era incluso más bonito de lo que te había contado Frisk.

Sacaste tu móvil y tomaste una foto. Querías recordar ese momento para siempre; por ello, decidiste andar lentamente, lo que te tomó más de un buen rato. Una parte de ti deseaba que esto no se acabase nunca, era tan precioso...

Cuando llegaste al final, suspiraste muy decepcionada. ¿No podía durar para siempre? Con un aire tristón seguiste por un corredor sin nada en especial que recalcar, y llegaste a otra parte de Waterfall, con un par de carteles.

“Este poder no tiene rival. Ciertamente, un humano no puede tomar el alma de un monstruo. Cuando un monstruo muere, su alma desaparece. Y un gran poder se requiere para obtener el alma de un monstruo”.

“Solo hay una excepción. El alma de tipos especiales de monstruos llamados Jefes Monstruo. El alma de un Jefe Monstruo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para persistir tras morir... Incluso por unos segundos. Un humano puede absorver esta alma. Pero esto nunca ha pasado. Y ahora jamás pasará”.  
Eso te hizo pensar en Frisk, él era muy fuerte. Mas lo que le hacía fuerte era su determinación, según te contaron. Su LOVE y EXP estaban intactos, él no hizo daño ni a una mosca.


	15. ÉL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os guste, porque es uno de mis capítulos favoritos del fanfic!

Te encogiste de hombros y seguiste adelante, encontrándote con una estatua a la cual le caían unas gotas de lluvia, emitía un sonido bonito, pero no parecía brindarte nada más. Pasaste delante de ella y entonces te encontraste un cartel con una cesta llena de paraguas. “Toma una”, rezaba el cartel. Entonces, se te ocurrió una idea. Decidiste coger una, y volviste atrás.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Flowey, pero no le hiciste caso.

Te colocaste delante de la estatua, y sonreíste. La planta bufó con pesadez.

-Nos están persiguiendo y tú te paras aquí, qué buena idea -Dijo con un gran tono de sarcasmo, tú tan solo rodaste los ojos.

Abriste el paraguas y empezaste a acomodarlo en la mano derecha del paraguas, y mientras hacías eso, Flowey siguió parloteando.

-¿Podemos... ir... -Su voz decayó cuando una caja de música empezó a sonar de la estatua, y sonreíste complacida. De alguna manera sentías que te daba las gracias.

De pronto, escuchaste un sollozo, y miraste en la dirección del sonido. Flowey estaba llorando. Tu corazón se encogió tanto que te arrodillaste en el suelo, y abrazaste a la planta, empezando a llorar tú también. Eras demasiado empática, y a veces odiabas eso de ti. Pero escuchándolo llorar te hacía sobrecogerte el corazón y una necesidad de desahogarte llenaba todo tu ser.

-Mi... Tema... -murmuraba sin parar una y otra vez. No sabías a qué se refería, pero supusiste que era una canción muy vieja que le daba recuerdos.

Normal, esa caja de música te estaba haciendo recordar todo tu pasado, los buenos y bonitos momentos. Sentías que te estaba purificando. Melancolía, tristeza, furia, impotencia, alegría, desesperanza, esperanza, determinación, perdón, amor... Todo estaba golpeando en tu pecho tan fuerte que... Tu garganta dolía, al igual que tus pulmones. En cierto momento Flowey te abrazó, sus lágrimas eran pipas de girasol. Podrías haberlo encontrado gracioso, pero esta vez ambos no estabais en ese modo.

Querías estar ahí para siempre, y al parecer Flowey también. Pero él fue quien tomó las riendas del asunto y empezó a intentar calmarte para seguir adelante.

-Debemos irnos, tenemos que llegar al laboratorio -no estabas de humor para eso, pero era tu obligación. Secándote las lágrimas te levantaste y seguiste adelante. Intentando memorizar esa melodía en tu corazón. La seguías tarareando incluso cuando ya os habíais alejado. Tras haberte calmado, te replanteaste los motivos por los que Flowey se puso a llorar, él también tenía un pasado retorcido al parecer. Eso explicaría el porqué es tan borde, y en el fondo querías ayudarle, mas no se dejaba.

Pasando por dos largos corredores, los cuales te tomó media hora cruzar, te encontraste con un pasaje de piedra, y al cruzarlo divisaste a lo lejos un castillo. El castillo de Asgore.

Intimidaba, parecía el castillo de Bowser, el enemigo aférrimo de Mario. Cruzaste ese pasillo con algo de miedo, pero solo era la impresión que daba ese castillo.  
En cuanto terminaste ese pasaje, tuviste que dar un pequeño salto para llegar a otro nivel del suelo. Te llenaste algo de tierra pero no le diste importancia, dejando a Flowey en el suelo unos segundos te sacudiste la ropa y seguiste tu camino. Te encontraste de nuevo con dos carteles.

“Los humanos, temerosos de nuestro poder, nos declararon la guerra. Atacaron de repente, sin piedad”.

“Al final, difícilmente se le podía llamar una guerra. Unidos, los humanos eran demasiado poderosos, y nosotros los monstruos, demasiado débiles. Ni una sola alma fue tomada, e incontables monstruos se volvieron polvo...”

“ _Como cada guerra_ ”, pensaste. Los humanos eran así de crueles. Chasqueaste la lengua pensando en las atrocidades que cometió tu raza y decidiste caminar, aunque tus pasos eran algo furiosos.

-Los humanos son... -musitaba Flowey, esta vez le permitirías decir lo que quisiera, pero al parecer creía que tú se lo reprocharías.

-¿Asquerosos? ¿Sin sangre? ¿Egoístas? ¿Asesinos? -Dijiste. No te gustaba la última palabra ya que entonces Asgore también entraría en la escena, pero él lo hizo por un motivo justo. El fin no justifica los medios, es cierto. Sin embargo no querías acusarle, era tu padre. Y tú eras una egoísta teniendo esos pensamientos tan imparciales.

Flowey pareció contento con tu declaración, tanto que incluso te iluminó el camino mientras andabais por un camino sinuoso y demasiado oscuro. Se lo agradeciste por lo bajo mientras recorrías aquel lugar. Era donde Undyne le tiraba lanzas a Frisk desde el suelo... Tendría que haber pasado mucho miedo, pobre. Suspiraste, al menos todo salió bien y ahora él y Undyne son “besties”. Sonreíste ante esa palabra, era muy adorable recordar todos los momentos que pasasteis juntos. 

" _Y tú has huido como una cobarde por una simple depresión_ ", una voz en tu interior te recriminó lo que estabas haciendo. Mas bien eras tú misma. Y tenías razón, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Recorrer todo ese lugar te tomó una hora, ya que era demasiado grande y tu sentido de la orientación era nulo. Flowey a veces se reía cuando te encontrabas en un callejón sin salida, pero no se lo reprochaste.

Cuando llegaste al final del todo, había que hacer algo que no te gustaba ni un pelo: Saltar al vacío.

Miraste a la planta, y ella se encogió de hombros. Era lo que tocaba hacer.  
Tomaste aire y te colocaste en el borde, notando cómo el aire movía un poco tu pelo. Esto iba a ser duro. Tras contar hasta tres en voz baja, saltaste. El mundo se volvió completamente negro mientras caías.

-Suena como si algo estuviese por aquí... ¡Oh! Te has caído, verdad... ¿Estás bien? Venga, levanta... ****, eh. Es un buen nombre. Mi nombre es-

Abriste los ojos, viendo que estabas en el suelo de Waterfall. La caída había hecho que te desmallases. Te incorporaste para ver a Flowey, quien estaba también inconsciente en el suelo. Acariciándote la cabeza, empezaste a pensar en esa voz que habías escuchado. Una voz aguda y tranquila, incluso amable, te había hablado en sueños. ¿Quién había sido? No parecía haber nadie por ahí cerca aparte de la planta y tu. Agarrando la maceta, te levantaste para retomar tu camino. Tal vez hubiese sido un producto de tu mente mientras estabas inconsciente. Al dar un paso, caíste unos centímetros y todo tu cuerpo se llenó de agua.

-Agh, porras -Maldeciste por lo bajo mientras notabas cómo el agua llegaba por tus rodillas. Ahora pasarías frío cuando salieses del agua. Alzando la mochila y a Flowey respectivamente cada mano, seguiste adelante, pasando por varias pilas de basura. “ _Por favor que el agua esté limpia, por favor que el agua esté limpia_ ”, rezabas una y otra vez. No te hacía ni pizca de gracia que te manchases de basura, directamente. Mientras te movías, Flowey pareció despertarse, y se quejó del olor mientras seguías recorriendo aquellas pilas. Como no querías correr su misma suerte respirabas por la boca.

Cuando llegaste a tierra, muy agradecida saliste corriendo del agua, y, para tu sorpresa, esta desapareció de tu ropa. “ _Cosas de magia, menos ma_ l”, pensaste. Retomando el camino, te dirigiste hacia el norte, y encontraste la casa de un buen amigo tuyo: Naplastabook. Cuando volvieses a la superficie le ibas a pedir visitarle y charlar con él. Tal vez no fuese el personaje mas carismático, pero sí era un buen oyente. A la izquierda estaba la casa de Undyne, vacía y silenciosa- A la derecha la famosa granja de caracoles con su circuito de carreras. Habría sido muy aburrido ver eso en el fondo, supusiste que al ser monstruos que vivían cientos de años, podrían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en ver algunos caracoles “corretear” por ahí. Aunque seguramente Toriel los preferiría en un plato para comérselo. Te reíste por lo bajo ante esa idea. Un sentimiento de melancolía se cruzó por tu pecho, pero sacudiste la cabeza. Pronto estarías con ella, ya te sentías mucho mejor. Habías tardado menos de lo normal en recuperarte, y si por ti fuese, ya estarías en casa. Pero tenías un deber que hacer, alguien te necesitaba. Hablando de esa cosa, hace rato que no lo ves... Tras cruzar las casas y un baúl, te encontraste con más carteles. Te pusiste a leerlos:

“Heridos, derrotados, y temerosos por nuestras vidas, nos rendimos ante los humanos. Siete de sus mejores magos nos encerraron bajo tierra con un hechizo mágico. Cualquiera puede entrar por el sello, pero solo seres con una gran alma pueden salir”.

Tuviste que moverte unos metros para llegar al siguiente cartel.

“Solo hay una forma de revertir el hechizo. Si un gran poder, equivalente a siete almas humanas, ataca la barrera... Será destruído”.

Otros metros en los cuales tenías que andar a través de agua, pero como era mágica y desaparecía en cuanto salieses, no te importó.

“Pero este lugar maldito no tiene entrada o salida. Es imposible que un humano pueda venir aquí. Estaremos condenados a quedar atrapados para siempre”.

Pues ahora estaban todos en la superficie, a salvo, para siempre. Querías añadir, pero no había ningún cartel vacío. Qué pena, habría molado dejar tu huella en algún lugar.

Seguiste adelante, y te cruzaste de nuevo con el paisaje que tanto te gustaba. Solo que ahora no había agua ni luces de color, solo plantas que iluminaban el camino cuando las tocabas y árboles encendidos.

El camino ya estaba marcado, indicando que Frisk había pasado por aquí.

Tras girar algunas veces, podías ir a la villa de Temmie o seguir adelante. Decidiste seguir adelante porque Temmie ya tenía su propio lugar. Agh, cómo adorabas a esa chica, y también a Bob, por supuesto. Cuando la veías vender cosas para pagarse la universidad siempre la abrazabas. La primera vez que la viste, Papyrus tuvo que llevarte a casa a rastras porque no dejabas de acariciar la cabeza de la cachorrita monstruo, y esta te miraba con miedo. Estuviste malhumorada unas horas hasta que Toriel te trajo tarta para animarte. 

Era un recuerdo tan lejano... Sonreíste para ti misma, querías abrazarlos. Sacaste el móvil unos segundos para ver si tenías cobertura: Nada. Pero eran las 5 de la tarde, llevabas toda la noche y el día caminando. ¿Cuándo podrías descansar?

-¿Podemos movernos? -Instó Flowey, quien te sacó de tus pensamientos. Asentiste algo avergonzaba, te habías quedado sumergida en tus pensamientos y empezaste a caminar.

Pocos minutos después, llegaste al final del recorrido. Te sentaste unos segundos en el suelo, necesitabas descansar un rato.

-Sois muy débiles físicamente, eh -dijo tu amigo. Asentiste y decidiste comer un poco de lo que tenías en tu mochila, apenas quedaba ya comida, por tanto deberías buscar suministros. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, te quedaste unos minutos ahí, observando a la nada, sumergida en tus pensamientos.

De pronto, una risa distorsiada empezó a escucharse por todo el lugar. Tu cuerpo se tensó. La voz provenía de tu izquierda. Al final del pasillo, había una figura. No podías verla, pero se notaba que te estaba observando.

- ** _al fin_** -dijo, su voz era entrecortada y grave, te recordaba a Sans, pero más maléfica- vEn aqui, 001111000, ¿nO sabEs daRlE la manO a un nuevO 01101001? -La última palabra ni siquiera parecía humana. No debías juzgar a nadie por su aspecto pero no te fiabas ni un pelo, ni tú ni Flowey.

-¡¡Corre!! -Gritó la planta, del tirón te levantaste y, agarrando la bolsa y la maceta, empezaste tu huida. Por suerte tenías al lado un pasillo, el cual estaba repleto de echoflower. Pasando entre ellas escuchabas la risa de ese ser.

Las flores empezaron a imitar su risa, provocando un choque entre ellas, clavándose en tu mente. Tu corazón latía demasiado deprisa, y tus piernas dolían demasiado. Pero debías correr, ese era el peligro que la masa te había advertido. Lo sabías, tu alma lo sabía, y Flowey también. Él miraba detrás tuya, con un rostro atemorizado.

-¡Nos está siguiendo! -Gritó, tu respiración era entrecortada y tan alta que tenía que chillar para hacerte entender que debías seguir corriendo- ¡Cuidado con los hilos!

¿Hilos? ¿Qué hilos?

Tu respuesta fue respondida al instante, un hilo se agarró a tu cuello, empujándote para atrás. Apenas podías respirar. Agarrando con una mano un hilo azul, la otra soltó a Flowey para intentar partir el hilo por detrás, pero era imposible. El oxígeno se estaba escapando de tu cuerpo poco a poco, y emitías sonidos, desesperada, necesitada de aire. Tu amigo fue al rescate y partió los hilos fácilmente con una hoja. Recuperaste el aliento durante unos segundos y agarraste la maceta, siguiendo adelante, con la mochila colgada a tu espalda.

Flowey te indicaba hacia dónde iban los hilos, y tú te movías para esquivarlos. Cruzaste a la derecha, y seguiste adelante. Tus piernas dolían a cada movimiento, y una parte de ti quería tumbarse y dejar que el mundo se apagase. Pero la adrenalina y el miedo estaban en tu cuerpo, habían tomado control sobre ti. Por suerte ahí estaba Flowey para ser el cerebro e indicarte qué hacer.

-¡Izquierda! -Gritó, y tú entraste en un nuevo territorio a través de una puerta que tenía rocas puntiagudas a los lados.

Seguiste corriendo por dos pasillos, hasta que llegaste a un lugar iluminado que te hizo entrecerrar los ojos durante unos momentos: Hotland.

-¡El laboratorio de Alphys está ahí! -Dijo Flowey, era cierto. Cuando tu vista se acomodó a la luz estabas acercándote al laboratorio.

Aceleraste el ritmo, viendo al fin una salida a esa pesadilla.

Pasando frente un puesto de madera, la masa estaba muy alterada, haciendo muchísimo ruido que te hacía querer taparte los oídos, pero no podías. Cruzaste delante suya y siguió ahí, observando cómo cruzabas el puente de madera.

Querías gritar ayuda, pero sabrías que nadie vendría. Tu familia estaba lejos, ni siquiera sabían que estabas ahí. Una parte de ti chilló “auxilio”, mientras tropezabas y te caías.

Pero nadie vino.

Te levantaste y seguiste adelante, ahora aún más cansada que antes. Decidiste echar un ojo por encima de tu hombro, aunque sabías que era una muy mala idea.

Él estaba ahí, andando tranquilamente. Pero cuando quería pasar frente al puesto de madera no pudo, había una barrera que lo impedía. Chasqueando la lengua se teletransportó, y pudiste ver mejor su rostro, el cual era calmado, hambriento, pues no quitaba tus ojos de ti. En el fondo se estaba divirtiendo, lo podías notar por cómo sonreía.  
Llegaste a la puerta del laboratorio y empezaste a golpearla, pero no había manera de que se abriese. Te diste la vuelta para ver al ser, el cual tenía el rostro medio tapado con una sudadera grande y negra con tintes azules (al igual que el resto de las prendas de su cuerpo a excepción de una camisa roja),  podías ver marcas azules en lo que parecía ser su cara. 

Te costaba respirar, y tus ojos mostraban manchas negras cuando parpadeabas. Justo cuando estaba el ser a cinco metros de ti, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y tú caíste para atrás. Empezaste a arrastrarte hacia dentro, y la puerta se cerró con un portazo.

Escuchaste un grito y unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, los cuales pararon a los segundos. Unos susurros por parte de esa cosa se escucharon, pero luego nada. Todo quedó en paz. Al parecer ya estabas a salvo.

No podías más, habías llegado a tu límite. Tu cabeza cayó al suelo y se cerraron tus ojos. Habías caído inconsciente.

Flowey respiró tranquilo, y con sus raíces, te alzó del suelo, dejándote en un sofá que había ahí. Luego se quedó en la mesa de delante, observando cómo dormías. A los minutos apareció la masa de nuevo, arrastrándose por el suelo. Cuando llegó al sofá, empezó a escalarlo hasta llegar a tu pecho, y ahí se quedó, también observando. Flowey no hizo nada, ya que sabía que no era un peligro. Aun así mantendría la vista encima de él, por su amiga.

 


	16. Tu primera visita al vacío.

 

Las horas pasaron, y cuando ya habían pasado un par de horas tras medianoche, despertaste. Todo tu cuerpo te dolía, tanto que incluso te quejaste por lo alto cuando te moviste del asiento. Algo se cayó de encima tuya, y lo miraste aún con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño: La masa estaba ahí.

-Hola, amiguita... -Murmuraste, y tras la cornisa de tu ojo viste a Flowey mirándote- Hola, Flowey -Una leve sonrisa apareció en tu cara. Él tan solo se giró, dándote la espalda. No estaba de humor, como siempre.

La masa se hizo notar moviéndose un poco, y captó tu atención. Entonces, a paso lento pero constante, se dirigió hacia una puerta, y un bulto salió de su ser. Estaba señalando la puerta. Quería que la siguieras.

-Espera un momento -dijiste. Necesitabas aclarar tus pensamientos y comer algo, tu cuerpo estaba destrozado. Sacando spaguettis en un taper, empezaste a comer. Estaban removidos y muy muy fríos, casi asquerosos. Pero tu cuerpo lo agradeció, la magia fluyó en ti y te dio tanta magia que podrías cruzar una maratón, hasta curó tus agujetas.

Te incorporaste con las fuerzas recuperadas, y tras limpiarte las manos con una toalla que tenías ahí, te agarraste a Flowey y te dirigiste hacia la masa, quien había esperando pacientemente.

-¿De verdad vas a seguir con todo esto? -Preguntó Flowey, tú asentiste.

-No pienso dejar a nadie atrás.

Tus palabras parecían haberle hecho mella.

-Como quieras. -Murmuró, y cerró sus pétalos, haciendo que se tapase la cara. Anda, ¿podía hacer eso? Qué curioso. Ignorando levemente el acto de Flowey, entraste en una especie de ascensor, donde la masa se quedó quieta, esperando. Pero no había electricidad.

-No hay luz, lo sabes, ¿no? -Dijiste.

La masa salió del ascensor y se marchó unos segundos. La luz volvió, y empezaste a parpadear, acostumbrándote a la luz justo cuando la cosa entró en el ascensor y empezó a bajar. A los pocos segundos, se paró, y se abrieron las puertas frente a un laboratorio que tenía todo tapado con sábanas. Muchos cachibaches se dejaban mostrar por ahí, era un antiguo laboratorio, pero Frisk nunca te mencionó sobre esto. Es más, el ascensor debía caer hacia el infinito y avisar que algo había mal, pero no lo hizo.

¿Qué era este sitio?

 

01111010101010101 Tu familia

 

2 de la mañana, todos dormían plácidamente. Cada uno en su habitación, se podían escuchar incluso desde el pasillo los leves ronquidos del rey.  
De pronto, en la habitación de Alphys, sonó un móvil, una alarma. Ella se despertó y vio el mensaje en la pantalla. Se levantó mientras repetía una y otra vez “oh por Asgore, oh estrellas, oh cielos”. Undyne, quien dormía muy profundo, se despertaba únicamente cuando lo hacía su novia. Y eso mismo pasó. Escuchando la alarma y la voz alterada de su novia, salió de su habitación con un portazo y entró gritando en el cuarto de su pareja, quien estaba cogiendo sus gafas y poniéndose los primero que encontró.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! -Estaba alterada, su pelo alborotado y su ropa desecha. Alphys podría haber encontrado eso sexy en cualquier momento, pero esa no era la ocasión.

-Alguien ha entrado en mi laboratorio -dijo, sin murmurar. Esto no había pasado nunca, en teoría todos dejaron Underground para no volver.

-Supongo que será alguien haciendo el turno de noche -Respondió Undyne, pero viendo el aspecto de su novia no parecía ser eso, así que no bajó la guardia.

-No, el de aquí no -Alphys miró a su chica a los ojos- Alguien está en el laboratorio de Underground.  
Undyne contuvo la respiración.

Más puertas se abrieron, y salieron de ellas el resto de su familia, soñolientos. Los habían despertados los chillidos y los portazos de Undyne.

-Son las dos de la mañana, espero que tengáis una buena escusa para armar tanto alboroto -dijo Toriel, su voz era firme aunque estuviese muerta de sueño. Se acercó a su hijo quien la miraba mientras alzaba los brazos, para dormir sobre su hombro.

-Alguien está en el laboratorio de Alphys... En Underground -Alegó Undyne. Sans, quien estaba bostezando, dejó de hacerlo. Miró con ojos completamente oscuros a Undyne, no parecía estar bromeando.

A Asgore se le quitó el sueño rápidamente. Empezó a bajar las escaleras sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos, Toriel le siguió, con un Frisk dormilón en sus brazos. El resto hizo lo mismo.

-Al coche, AHORA -dijo el rey. Esa voz imponía tanto que nadie puso objeción- Alphys, tenías cámaras de Underground en tu nuevo laboratorio, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Miraremos a ver qué pasa y tomaremos las medidas necesarias -El rey abrió las puertas del copiloto para que su mujer pasase, todos entraron rápidamente al coche. Algo gordo estaba pasando- Esperemos que no sea nada -Dijo-.

 

111010101010101 TÚ

 

La masa te indicó a dónde ir entre tantas habitaciones y máquinas, hasta que se detuvo en una que estaba tapada por una gran sábana blanca. Estaba más alejada que el resto, y había un cartel que ponía “ALÉJATE”, colgado de la máquina.  
No te daba muy buena espina.

El ser empezó a removerse frente a la máquina, un bulto salió para señalar aquello. Asentiste, y tras dejar a Flowey en una mesa cercana, quitaste la sábana. Una gran nube de polvo apareció, haciéndote toser.

Era una máquina muy futurística, con un eje circular y varias torres de energía a su alrededor, con varios cables cruzándose entre esas torres, conectadas al eje circular. Ladeaste la cabeza, sin saber qué era eso.

La masa te indicó un botón que había en el panel frente a ti, era rojo y grande. El típico botón rojo, pensaste. Tras pulsarlo, la máquina empezó a emitir ruidos de funcionamiento, humo salía de una de las torres y el suelo empezó a temblar. A los segundos, el eje circular empezó a producir una masa blanca y negra, que empezaba a extenderse por ahí. Tu corazón latía muy rápido observando todo aquello. Era parecida a la masa que estaba sobre el panel frente a ti pero era más contundente.

Cuando se completó la masa y se formó un círculo blanco y negro que no dejaba de moverse y emitir sonidos extraños, fue entonces cuando entendiste qué era: Un portal. Lo sabías por los dibujos animados, más que nada.

Tu amiguita empezó a moverse y a rodar hacia el portal, señalándolo. Quería que entrases por ahí.

-Oh, ni hablar -dijiste, moviendo las manos descontrolada mente- Me niego, paso. Hasta aquí he llegado.

La masa se movió histérica, y tu diste dos pasos hacia atrás. Empezó a intentar hablar. Ya ese era tu punto máximo en aquella aventura, no te ibas a meter por un portal el cual no tenías ningún conocimiento, incluso cuando ya habías llegado tan lejos y habías encendido el portal.

-P0r f3v0r... -Dijo, pero no tenías ni idea de qué decía- 4yuda... Ayuda...

-¡¿Pero cómo quieres que me meta ahí?! ¡Es de locos! ¡No sé ni qué es! -Tus ojos pasaban de la masa al portal sin parar, aunque te pidiese ayuda no ibas a meterte en un sitio que desconocías.

-Estarás bien... -dijo- Y0 t3 protegeré...

-¡Que no, me voy, adiós! -Saliste del panel para agarrar a Flowey e irte, pero fue entonces cuando de la masa salió algo negro que te agarró de la cintura aunque estuvieras a unos metros alejada.

Gritaste del miedo, e intentaste deshacerte del agarre.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Para! -Empezó a arrastrarte hacia el portal, arañaste lo que te agarraba, y de esa cosa salió otro “brazo” que te agarró ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

“ _Mierda, mierda, mierda, en qué lío me he metido_ ”, pensabas. La habías liado. Joder, ahora qué ibas a hacer. Tu familia, tus amigos, todo a la mierda por hacer el idiota. Parpadeaste, notando cómo las lágrimas se escapaban por tus ojos, intentabas recordar todo a tu alrededor, porque probablemente sería lo último que verías... Tal vez para siempre.

-¡Lo siento! -Gritaste antes de que la masa diese un empujón tirándote contra el portal, haciendo que los pies pasasen primero y por último, tus manos.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, observaste todo a tu alrededor: Números, cosas, masas, más números, todo de color negro y blanco. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Lo que te tenía agarrada no tenía final, ni siquiera podías ver de dónde provenía. Ibas a caer a la nada, o lo que fuese.

No llevabas ni dos segundos en el portal cuando, de pronto, una mano esquelética apareció por el portal y te agarró, sacándote de ese lugar. Unos brazos esqueléticos rodearon tu cintura, y luego tus muslos por detrás y tus hombros. Dando un gran salto hacia atrás.

Casi te costaba respirar mientras veías a Sans directamente a los ojos, quien tenía su ojo derecho en llamas azules y el otro sin pupilas, un semblante de furia recorría tu rostro, haciendo que tuvieses más miedo de él que de la nada.

-q u e i n t e n t a b a s h a c e r -dijo, su tono era amenazante y un escalofrío recorrió tu espina dorsal. Pero no podías hablar, el pánico estaba en todo tu cuerpo. Mucho menos podías respirar.

Al menos estabas a salvo.

 

101010101011111 Tu familia y posteriormente tú

 

Todos habían llegado al laboratorio nuevo de Alphys, y tras indicar a un guardia de seguridad que era un asunto urgente, fueron directamente a una sala llena de pantallas de televisión, y un teclado enorme frente a ellos.

Tras crujirse los dedos, Alphys empezó a teclear, y varias imágenes empezaron a salir en las pantallas, el laboratorio de Alphys, Waterfall, las ruinas, Snowdin, el hotel, Hotland, etc... Tu familia ojeaba para pantalla, buscando una anomalía. Pero nada, no había nada inusual.

Sin embargo, había unas pantallas que sí mostraban algo que no se esperaban.

-El laboratorio de Ga-Ga-Gaster... -Murmuró Alphys. Asgore contuvo la respiración cuando vio algo que no le gustó ni un pelo.

-¡MI HIJA! -Gritó. Estabas ahí, en una parte del laboratorio, con una masa rodeando tu cintura y arrastrándote lentamente hacia un portal. Podían verte desde una esquina, con tu cara de terror y lágrimas cayendo por tus ojos.

-¡Es el portal! -Gritó Alphys, en pánico.

Contuvieron la respiración, excepto Sans, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba ahí, justo cuando la masa dio un empujón y te tiró dentro. Su mano siguió las tuyas con un par de segundos de retraso, y en cuanto agarró tus frías manos, tiró de ellas, agarrándote de la cintura, dando un salto hacia atrás y lanzando un hueso con otra mano hacia el panel, rompiéndolo y provocando que el portal se cerrase. La máquina no era de utilidad sin el panel ya.

Te cogió en brazos para que no te escapases. Observó tus ojos, los cuáles estaban llenos de lágrimas y terror, tu cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y tu mirada estaba directa hacia él, pero no parecía que estuvieras consciente. Estabas en shock.

-q u e i n t e n t a b a s h a c e r -dijo. Cómo se te podía ocurrir hacer algo así. ¡¿Te habías vuelto loca?! Desapareces sin decir nada, y luego haces esto como si no importase.

Pero no parecía que fueses a hablar. Furia, temor y ansiedad empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sans, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, te deshiciste de su agarre, aunque te costó e incluso te dejó marcas, y agarraste a Flowey junto con tu mochila.

Te colocaste frente a él, y alzaste la mano. Aunque estuviese cabreado, teníais que marcharos de ahí. Tu mente y cuerpo necesitaban huir de aquello, pero no podías hablar, tampoco mirarle a los ojos. Así que centraste toda su atención en su mano. " _Gracias por haberme salvado_ ", pensaste. Pero las palabras no salían, porque con esa mirada que te dio, sabías que no iba a tener sentido.

Él tomó la tuya de forma algo brusca, y por un segundo todo se volvió oscuro y notaste cómo tus piernas no tenían soporte. Cuando tus pies tocaron suelo, él apartó su mano de la tuya con furia, lo cual hizo que tu corazón diese un pinchazo de dolor. Tus ojos se apartaron de su mano cuando unos brazos muy queridos te rodearon, y abrazaste a tu madre, empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, lo siento... -Murmurabas. Notabas su preocupación en todo su cuerpo. La habías cagado. Ahora el castigo iba a ser mucho mayor.

Otros brazos se unieron al abrazo, iguales que los de Toriel, pero más grandes y fuertes: Asgore. Él no estaba llorando, pero sí que temblaba de miedo. Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que decidieron separarse y mirarte, para comprobar que estabas bien.

-Vamos a casa, cariño -dijo Toriel, asentiste y empezaste a ir con ellos.

Ni siquiera te atrevías a mirar para atrás, donde sentías la mirada de tus amigos clavándose en tu espalda, porque si lo hacías, te encontrarías con una mirada furiosa, la de Sans, y tenías mucho miedo de él. Aunque te lo merecieses.

En el coche todos estaban en silencio, te habías colocado junto a Frisk, quien te miraba con absoluta preocupación, pero viendo el ambiente no se atrevió a dirigirte ni una palabra.

Recordando una cosa, posaste a Flowey en su regazo, y él te miró muy asombrado.

-Es un viejo amigo tuyo, ¿verdad? -Aunque susurrases, todos pudieron escucharlo, y Toriel se giró para ver a qué se refería. Era esa dichosa planta... Entrecerró los ojos y miró al frente, ignorándola.

Flowey aún no había salido de entre sus pétalos. Una parte de ti deseaba estar igual, pero ahora tocaba acarrear con las consecuencias.

 

Ya en casa, Toriel te sentó en un sillón y fue a la cocina a preparar té. Todos también se sentaron sin desquitar los ojos de ti. Intentaste evadirte de la realidad cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarte, hundiéndote en el sillón, pero sentir tantas miradas era perturbador...

Tu madre te tendió el té y lo aceptaste rápidamente, tomándolo. Tus preocupaciones, tu dolor y tu temor desaparecieron en cuanto el suave sabor a flores amarillas cruzó tu garganta, y sonreíste por lo bajo. “ _Gracias, mamá_ ”.

Una voz grave carraspeó, y te hizo alzar la mirada para ver que Asgore estaba de pie, mirándote.

-Nos gustaría que nos explicaras lo que ha sucedido -Instó. Sentías cómo te tensabas, y te incorporaste, dejando el vaso en la mesa, casi vacío.

-Yo... -Murmuraste, tragaste algo de saliva- No tenía planeado hacer eso...

-entonces que pretendias?! -Una voz furiosa se hizo notar y todos giraron para ver a un Sans enfadado. Papyrus se levantó para calmarlo, pero le apartó levantando la mano, marcando distancia- que estabas haciendo ahi?! paseando?! dudo que ese fuese el camino que alguien toma cuando pasea.

Tenía razón. Bajaste la cabeza, ahí viene la regañina, aunque no te la iba a dar tu padre casualmente.

-Yo solo quería ver Underground, ¿vale? -Empezaste a alzar la voz, para que todos te escuchasen- Todos habláis de ese lugar y a veces me siento fuera de lugar, ¡porque habéis estado todos menos yo! -Una lágrima cayó por tu mejilla, y te mordiste el labio, no querías llorar. Tu voz sonaba entrecortada- ¡So-solo quería formar parte de eso y no sentirme fuera de lugar!

La habitación se tensó. “ _Muy buena mentira_ ”, pensaste. Obviamente no les ibas a decir que estabas en un estado de depresión grave y querías huir de ahí para relajarte. Una mentira emocional era lo mejor.

-no me trago esa mierda -dijo, dando un paso adelante, a lo que tu diste uno atrás, menudo miedo le tenías así- y tirarte por el vacio era ver underground?

Respiraste hondo y miraste a Sans a los ojos. La oscuridad de sus huecos, hizo que te perdieses en ellos durante unos segundos, era como el vacío... Te dolía que te mirase así.

-No estaba en mis planes ir ahí, solo quer-

-IBAS A TIRARTE AL VACIO! -Te acusó, dio tal golpe a la pared que dejó un hueco enorme, junto con algunas grietas a su alrededor.

-¡NO IBA A PASAR NADA, ESTABA A SALVO! -Sans empezó a reírse, de una forma casi maniática. Colocaste una mano en tu pecho, justo donde está tu alma- ¡SOY FUERTE!

-CON ESA ALMA DE MIERDA DUDO QUE PUEDAS HACER GRAN COSA!

Oh. Oh. OH. OHHHH.

Te quedaste quieta en el sitio, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Alma de mierda? Sans ni siquiera se tapó la boca, pero se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Toriel se levantó para intentar calmar la situación, mas ya era demasiado tarde.

Les diste la espalda y saliste corriendo hacia tu habitación, dando un portazo.

-Menuda has liado, Sans -dijo Undyne. Se había pasado.

Él tan solo chasqueó la lengua y desapareció. Todos se levantaron y se marcharon a sus habitaciones, con un aire muy tenso y agotados. Toriel, antes de volver a la cama con su marido, puso una oreja en tu puerta para escuchar. Un leve llanto se oía: estabas llorando.

Quería consolarte, pero sabía que querías estar a solas. “ _Mañana será otro día_ ”, pensó, y se dirigió a la cama. Aunque dormir durmió poco, al igual que los demás. Pero había otra persona que tampoco podía dormir, y se maldijo a sí mismo por decidir poner su cama en la misma pared en la que estaba la tuya, porque podía escuchar tu llanto. Aunque fuese por muy poco, lo notaba, y le partía el alma. Sin embargo, casi se la ibas a partir a él tirándote por ahí. No te lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Si tan solo supieras lo que sufrió por la pérdida de su padre...


	17. Si te perdiese, no me lo perdonaría

 

A la mañana siguiente, tu familia ya estaba desayunando. Aunque el ambiente era muy tenso, nadie hablaba sobre nada. O no querían o no podían. La noche anterior había sido muy pesada, y tenían muchos sentimientos dentro.

Ibas a caer dentro del vacío, por poco te perdían. Si no fuera porque Alphys tenía una alarma... Te habrían pedido para siempre, como a Gaster.

Muchos sentimientos estaban en ti, culpa, pena, furia, tristeza... Pero no podías ver a tu familia así. Tenías que animarles de alguna forma. Los mirabas a escondidas, mientras estaban en la mesa sin levantar la vista del plato.

Obviamente tú no habías dormido, estabas agotada. Tus ojos pesaban y querías ducharte, pero lo que más necesitabas era ver la sonrisa de tu familia. Te fijaste en que Frisk no estaba ahí, aún seguiría durmiendo. Una idea se cruzó por tu mente.

Entraste en la habitación de Frisk, quien dormía plácidamente, Flowey estaba en la mesa frente a la ventana, y seguía oculto entre sus pétalos, llevaba así desde que llegó. Dirigiste la mirada a tu pequeñín, y entonces, te tiraste sobre él.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR NOVIO DE LA TIERRA?! -Gritaste. Esa broma la hacías muchísimo, y Frisk en parte la odiaba. Empezó a quejarse mientras le abrazabas y te lo comías a besos. Habías gritado lo suficientemente algo para que todos te oyesen.

-¡AGH, TE ODIO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! ¡Y NO SOY TU NOVIO! -Te negaste rotundamente con un “ño” mientras desenredabas más su pelo- ¡SOCORRO!

-¡NO TEMAS, PEQUEÑO HUMANO, YO TE SALVARÉ DEL MALVADO SER BESUCÓN! -Papyrus entró como un torbellino y sentiste cómo te agarraba del pie para bajarte de la cama y luego te agarraba como un saco, llevándote lejos de Frisk- NYEHEHEHEHEHE.

Frisk salió tras él corriendo, al igual que tú se estaba riendo.

-¡Jamás me venceréis, le derrotaré a besos y mimos! -Golpeabas ligeramente la espalda de Papyrus mientras él te tiraba en el sofá sin dejar de reírse. De verdad que adorabas su risa, era la mejor medicina para ti.

-¡TENDRÁS QUE DERROTARME A MI, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, PARA ESO! -Se tiró sobre ti, y tu empezaste a alzar la mano, pidiendo clemencia.

-¡Me rindo! ¡He perdido! ¡Piedad! -Intentabas respirar frente al peso del esqueleto, aunque fuese todo huesos pesaba lo suyo.

Él se levantó muy orgulloso, y te dejó libre. Y fue entonces cuando saliste corriendo tras Frisk, quien también corría y pedía ayuda, con Papyrus siguiendo la cola. El resto lo veía todo desde el comedor. La “calma” había vuelto, y tú estabas con ellos. Ya se hablaría más tarde sobre lo sucedido, pero por el momento disfrutarían de un domingo tranquilo todos juntos.

Entrasteis los tres completamente cansados en el comedor, y Toriel os había preparado tortitas con sirope y chocolate mientras correteabais por ahí, tanto Frisk como tú con el pelo hecho un desastre.

Tras el desayuno tocó un baño, a lo cual Frisk se apuntó. Seguía siendo un niño así que no te importó. Mientras le limpiabas el pelo hacías que tuviese orejas de gato con la espuma frente al espejo, adoraba que hicieras eso.

Pero no todo era un camino de rosas, en ninguna parte del resto del día le diste una simple mirada a Sans, incluso cuando este se cruzaba delante tuya. Girabas la cara y seguías a lo tuyo, mostrando a todos que las palabras de Sans sí que te habían molestado. Cada vez que le veías por la cornisa de tu ojo tu corazón dolía, pero en ese momento no estabas por la labor de mirarle. No al menos sin una disculpa. Pero... ¿No estabas siendo egoísta? Tal vez se preocupaba mucho por ti.

Aun así, eras muy orgullosa, y no ibas a rebajarte, no si él lo hacía antes primero.  
“ _Qué idiota eres_ ”, pensaste para ti misma. Realmente estabas siendo muy obstinada, ¿desde cuándo eras así? Obviamente lo que sentías por Sans tenía que ver en esto. Él, de quien estabas enamorada, te había dicho algo tan fuerte que ugh. El simple hecho de recordar tus palabras te hacía entrecerrar los ojos y apreatar tus puños.

Tras comer decidiste subir a tu habitación y tomar la siesta, al igual que Frisk. Necesitabas descansar un buen rato. Cuando entraste en tu habitación te diste cuenta de que se te olvidó recoger la maleta, así que empezaste a sacar todo lo que había en ella. Metiendo la mano, esta tocó algo viscoso, y la sacaste del tirón. La maleta cayó al suelo (ya que estaba en la mesa), y de ella salió la masa.

Se quedó frente a ti, esperando, observándote.  
Abriste la ventana y tomaste la cosa en tus manos, la ibas a tirar por ahí y que un pájaro se lo comiese. Pero empezó a susurrar, y tapaste alguna parte superior, creyendo inocentemente que ahí estaba la boca.

Siseaste, indicándole que se callase, lo cual hizo. Abriste la puerta de tu habitación y miraste por el pasillo, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Te metiste en la cama con la colcha por encima, y depositaste la masa en tu regazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Murmuraste. Esta empezó a emitir susurros, esta vez legibles, para tu sorpresa.

-Contigo -dijo. Quería quedarse contigo, al parecer. Negaste con la cabeza.

-No puedes, me has engañado. Los amigos no se engañan entre sí -la masa agachó lo que parecía ser su cabeza.

-Sentir -soltó. Lo sentía. Te encogiste de hombros.

-Me has metido en un buen lío -espetaste- Además, me intentaste meter en el vacío a la fuerza.

-A salvo -Esa no era una buena forma de protegerte, para nada. Pero hablando de eso... Él. Esa cosa.

Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta: Quien te perseguía tenía un aire parecido a Sans, al menos por las ropas. Abriste los ojos muy fuerte y tu cabeza empezó a doler.

-Quién eres, y no digas que eres “amigo” porque ya no lo eres -La cosa parecía triste, y tardó un tiempo en responder.

-Gaster. Parte -¿Gaster Parte? ¿Un nombre? ¿O tal vez... una parte de Gaster?

Gaster, Gaster, ese nombre te sonaba...

¡Ya está, el antiguo científico del rey! Quien cayó al vacío. Entonces, ese era el portal por el que cayó... Y tú casi caías con él. Un miedo horrible inundó tu cuerpo, pero estabas en casa, con tu familia. Todo iba bien. Sacudiste la cabeza, quitándote el miedo de encima. Respiraste hondo, intentando calmarte y no recordar aquel lugar.

Así que tenías en tus manos una parte de Gaster, vaya. Eso hacía que tu cabeza diese vueltas, la magia era tan difícil de entender... Por no decir que es inteligible. Una parte de un ser vivo que había caído en el vacío estaba contigo ahí, y se comunicaba contigo como si nada.

-¿Por qué me necesitas? -Dijiste, acercando la masa a tu cara para susurrar aún menos. Tal vez alguien estuviese escuchando tras la puerta.

-Alma. Liberar. -¿Quería tu alma para liberarle? Imposible.

-No te voy a ofrecer mi alma para eso, sabes -La o le miraste con el ceño fruncido.

-Error. -Dijo, tu especulación era errónea- Sacarme, no muerte.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso sin caer? -Lo que te estaba pidiendo era demasiado loco. Era cierto que tú en teoría eras más poderosa que él en alma, pero tu alma estaba...- Mi alma no sirve.

La masa se movió, irritada.

-Sirve. -Tal vez te estuviese mintiendo para atraerte al portal y arrastrarte con él, pero sus palabras consolaban lo que Sans dijo anoche. Alguien confiaba en tu alma- Valiente.

No entendiste qué dijo. Claro que eras valiente, y podrías hacer eso, pero no explicaba que pudieses meterte en el vacío y salir de él como si nada. Pero ya estabas cansada de todo el lío en el que te habías metido, y te sentías tan culpable que no querías ni seguir enredando el tema. ¿No podías olvidar todo aquello y fingir que nunca había pasado? Pero lo habías hecho, y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Debías afrontarlas... Sin embargo, por un rato, querías olvidar todo lo sucedido. No te lo merecías, pero...

-Voy a dormir, hablamos luego -dijiste. Pusiste la masa a tu lado entre las sábanas mientras te tumbabas. Te estaba doliendo la cabeza con tantos secretos.

Te habías prometido olvidarte de todo eso durante un rato, sin embargo, miles de preguntas rondaban por tu cabeza: Quién te había atacado. Por qué se parecía tanto a Sans. Por qué te necesita Gaster. Podría utilizar a otro para eso, seguro. Cómo irías al vacío sin caer y sobrevivir. Cómo te ibas a reconciliar con Sans. Y más importante, por qué te parecía el vacío tan **precioso**.  
Cerraste los ojos mientras pensabas en ese lugar, aunque tu cuerpo estuviese lleno de terror, cuando lo recordabas era tan... Bonito. Era raro de explicar, tus gustos eran raros. Pero qué importaba, el simple hecho de recordar el vacío hacía latir tu corazón deprisa. Infinidad de secretos ahí escondidos... La oscuridad se apoderó de ti mientras te imaginabas lo que podría estar escondido, aunque seguramente no llegarías ni al 1% de su contenido.

Mientras dormías, la masa -o parte de Gaster- se colocó frente a ti. Tu respiración era tranquila y lenta, se notaba que necesitabas dormir un poco. Tras observarte durante unos segundos, tocó tu frente con su muñón, y de ahí empezó a brotar una luz morada, la cual penetró en tu piel, y al segundo todas tus venas se dejaron mostrar con un tono morado. Gemiste de dolor y te diste la vuelta. La masa se alejó, y arrastrándose y trepando por la pared, llegó hasta el saliente, donde se sentó para observar la tierra. La superficie... Era tan bonita como siempre lo había imaginado.

Te despertaste cuando tu despertador sonó, y quejándote lo apagaste, refunfuñando. En cuanto el sonido irritante paró, seguiste durmiendo. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta y tuviste que incorporarte mientras Toriel entraba.

-Hora de levantarse, cariño -dijo. Tu siesta había durado 1 hora y para ti no era suficiente. Asentiste y bufando te levantaste.

Con la cabeza gacha te encaminaste al baño, mientras Toriel acariciaba tu cabeza y marchaba a la cocina. Luego le pedirías que te hiciera té. En cuanto miraste tu reflejo en el baño, te fijaste que tus ojos por un segundo eran morados. Al pestañear ya no estaban. Te quedaste unos segundos observando tu reflejo, pero todo parecía normal. ¿Sería alguna alucinación de tu mente? Tras lavarte la cara y los dientes bajaste por las escaleras, encontrándote con que Frisk aún no se había despertado, y nadie parecía estar ahí. Solo Toriel y Asgore, quienes estaban en el sofá sentados, con aspecto serio.

-Siéntate, ****. Debemos hablar. -Ordenó Asgore. Oh, oh. Ahí venía tu castigo.

Asentiste y te sentaste en el sillón, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y miraste a tus padres. Tu madre tenía la mano puesta sobre la de su marido, y él te miró con unos ojos llenos de ojeras. Empezaste a sentirte muy culpable. Suspiró.

-Nos gustaría que nos contases todo lo sucedido, y... El porqué de querer tirarte al... Ahí. -El temor era tal que ni era capaz de nombrar ese sitio. Joder, la habías cagado pero bien. Te dolía ver a tu padre así.

Les contaste todo, absolutamente todo lo que hiciste. Omitiendo la parte de Él, recalcando que era una masa la que te pedía ayuda y aceptaste porque no eras de las que dejaban a nadie atrás. Incluso les explicaste por qué te sentías así y por qué tomaste esa decisión e ir abajo. Frente a los demás no querías contarles cómo te sentías, pero ellos eran tus padres y debías confiar en ellos.

-Mi cielo... -Dijo Toriel, al parecer ella era la poli buena del interrogatorio, lo agradeciste- Podrías habérnoslo consultado. Tenías el móvil.

-No me funcionaba la cobertura, de verdad, lo habría hecho -Creyeron tus palabras, probablemente Alphys no calibró el móvil para que funcionase bajo tierra, ya que pensaba que nadie volvería a ir allí.

-Aunque tu acto fuese bueno -Sentenció Asgore- No debes confiar en nadie que esté ahí abajo. Todos salimos a la superficie por algo. Lo que queda ahí... Es desconocido, y peligroso.

Asentiste.

-Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad -Jugaste con tus pulgares mientras mirabas el suelo. No querías llorar, no debías. Dar pena no era tu intención- ¿Me vais a castigar?

-Pues claro. -Dijo tu padre. Toriel suspiró, ella seguramente era partidaria de no hacerlo, pero te lo merecías- Vamos a vigilarte un tiempo, y nada de salir hasta nuevo aviso.

-Tampoco es que tenga con quien salir... -Murmuraste, tus amigos te habían dejado de lado. Desde la cornisa del ojo pudiste ver que tus padres se miraban algo preocupados, pero no lo tuvieron en cuenta... Demasiado- Acepto el castigo, me lo merezco... Y lo siento de nuevo.

-Sabes que hacemos esto por tu bien -Toriel se levantó y tomó tus manos, la miraste y te mordiste el labio, ver su cara provocaba que quisieras llorar- Papyrus va a acompañarte a clase todos los días... Por si acaso.

Por si huías. Claro. Asentiste.

-Y, mi vida, si tienes un problema, deberías decirlo. Somos tu familia y queremos ayudarte. -Acarició tu mejilla, y secó una lágrima que estaba cayendo por tu mejilla. La abrazaste llorando un poco, y al segundo otros brazos os rodearon a ambas.

Pero no solo los suyos, otros más pequeños también te abrazaron a ti y a tu madre, y mirasteis para ver quién era: Frisk. Del tirón lo agarraste y lo pusiste entre los tres, aplastándolo con vuestro gran abrazo familiar. A los segundos se arrepintió y empezó a rogar por salir, lo cual hiciste riéndote.

-¿Vamos a la cocina a tomar té, mamá? -Ella asintió muy sonriente y te llevó ahí dándote de la mano.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, los demás llegaron un rato más tarde. Al parecer Asgore y Toriel les pidieron que se marchasen para poder hablar contigo, y nada más verte saltaron sobre ti para abrazarte y consolarte. Frisk tenía a Flowey consigo, al parecer ya era habitual verle con la planta por allí y por aquí. A veces él decidía salir de sus pétalos y hablar, pero sus comentarios eran tan bordes que tu familia le miraba mal, y Frisk no se lo reprochaba. “Necesita tiempo”, decía. Y le creíste, tal vez necesitaba paciencia y cariño, como tú... Seguramente cuando tu familia viese que dentro de Flowey hay bondad, accederían a ayudarle, como habían hecho contigo. Tenías la mejor familia del mundo. Pero no te podías quedar mucho rato, tocaba estudiar y hacer deberes para el día siguiente.

Despidiéndote te marchaste a tu habitación, y te dedicaste a recoger tu habitación para ponerte a estudiar. Cuando viste algo negro en tu cama te fijaste que se te había olvidado que la masa seguía ahí. La tomaste en tus manos y la dirigiste a tu mesa, donde empezaste a tocarla y observar sus reacciones, con la otra mano soportando tu mejilla. La cosa, de pronto, empezó a brillar con una luz blanca, cegándote por completo.

Gaster, antiguo científico del rey, cayó en el portal hace muchos años. Tiene un PhD en física experimental y-

Espera, ¿por qué sabías todo esto? Entonces, como si un coche en mitad del mar abriese su puerta, un montón de recuerdos, conocimientos y pensamientos inundaron tu mente. Te agarraste la cabeza con las dos manos, empezando a gimotear del dolor. _Duele, duele, duele_. Tu cabeza iba a estallar, incluso escuchabas un pitido tan fuerte que te hacía crujir los dientes. Te levantaste de la silla y, palpando la pared, ya que todo seguía blanco, intentaste llegar a la puerta, pero a mitad de camino caíste inconsciente al suelo, con sangre saliendo de tu nariz.

 


	18. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por los kudos que me dejáis! Me hace feliz ver que os gusta y al menos os dedicáis unos segundos a dar click en ese botón. :D  
> 

 

Al rato Toriel abrió la puerta de tu habitación para darte un trozo de tarta, sin embargo la puerta costaba abrirse. Algo lo evitaba. Empujando un poco más miró por el pequeño hueco y se fijó que lo que evitaba a la puerta abrirse eras tú. Gritó y dejando el plato en el suelo abrió la puerta suavemente para cogerte en sus brazos. Todo el mundo corrió hacia tu cuarto tras escuchar el grito de la mujer. Estabas en sus brazos, con sangre seca circulando desde tu nariz hasta tu cuello, y estabas muy, muy pálida.

Alphys fue la única que se movió de su sitio para mirar tus constantes vitales. Todo al parecer iba bien. Pero aun así tu aspecto preocupaba demasiado.

-De-debería haberla che-che-chequeado tras nada más cruzar el portal -Dijo apenada mientras Toriel te tumbaba en la cama y te tapaba hasta arriba. Estabas muy fría, así que te cubrió hasta la boca con la colcha- Lo sie-ento, su m-majestad...

Toriel negó con la cabeza, no era momento de acusar a nadie. Cogiendo tu silla se sentó frente a ti, tomando tu mano. Ni ella ni Alphys se movieron, observando cada cambio que pudieses sufrir, pero al parecer tras hacerte beber té de flores amarillas y abrigarte bien, recuperaste el color y la consciencia. Los demás fueron obligados por Toriel a marcharse para poder descansar. Era un simple desmallo, al parecer. Pero aún así, creían que aquello era debido al vacío, así que no se despegaban de ti ni un solo instante. 

 

-Ngh... -Murmuraste, abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Al principio todo estaba borroso, pero la cabeza ya no te dolía. Menos mal.

-Oh, mi niña, ¿estás bien? -Escuchaste una voz cálida, pero muy distorsionada, distante... Giraste levemente la cabeza para ver a tu madre y a Alphys a tu lado, mirándote muy preocupadas. Sus figuras al principio eran borrosas, pero luego se hicieron más tenues.

Asentiste, e intentaste sonreír, pero las fuerzas no llegaban a ti, lo único que conseguiste fue un par de arrugas en la boca.

-Qu-qué ha... -Tu madre te detuvo con un “shhh” y acarició tu frente. Ya no estabas fría, emitías calor. Suspiró aliviada.

-Ha sido solo un desmallo, probablemente del cansancio -Dijo, y beso tu frente. Sonreíste levemente, conque ellos pensaban que era un desmayo, eh...- Descansa, ¿vale? Estaremos aquí para lo que sea.

Sin hacer ni decir nada más cerraste los ojos, la verdad es que te sentías muy pesada y tu cabeza dolía, incluso la dulce voz de Toriel parecía molesta. La paz volvió a todo tu ser cuando la oscuridad te invadió. Por un momento pensabas que tenías fiebre, porque tus sueños eran muy raros... Estaba todo en color negro y blanco, y veías imágenes, escenas, frases aleatorias... Algunas muy impactantes, otras dolorosas, y otras llenas de amor. Pero no reconocías nada, es más, parecías el espectador de una película, y te sostenías en el aire, observando desde todos los ángulos posibles a la vez. ¿Cómo eras capaz de hacer eso? Reconocías a los personajes de la película, eran tu familia. Mas nunca los habías visto así...

De pronto te encontraste en una total oscuridad, y luego una gran fila de 0s y 1s que se extendían hasta el infinito y más allá, también había susurros que no cesaban. Y de pronto, una vez que te hablaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? -Querías asentir, o afirmar, pero no podías. ¿Quién habla? Su voz era muy extraña, emitía tonos graves y agudos de forma aleatoria.

-Soy Gaster, al fin nos podemos conocer "formalmente" -Oh, vaya. Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué podías escuchar esa voz? Sonaba tan real-

-Soy real. He transmitido mi magia a través de tu alma y así poder comunicarme contigo.

Una imagen suya se materializó en tu mente, y podías ver que gesticulaba mucho mientras te hablaba. Cada vez que hablaba las manos se movían, pero su boca no lo hacía. ¿Era como Sans-  
Nada más pensar en él, miles de imágenes aparecieron sobre un ser esqueleto diferente a Sans y Papyrus, sin embargo, su forma era mucho más alejada a la anatomía humana. Con una cabeza ovalada, tenía dos profundas grietas, cada una en la parte superior de su ojo izquierdo y otra en la parte inferior del derecho, y llevaba un traje negro con un jersey de cuello vuelto. Ese era Gaster.

-Ahora sabes todo de mi -Dijo. Su voz retumbaba sobre tu cabeza, y a veces hacía eco- Ahora puedes confiar en mi.

Dudaste bastante, puesto que intentó forzarte a entrar en el portal. 

De pronto, se visualizó en tu mente la escena del laboratorio, pero desde su punto de vista. A sus ojos todo era negro y blanco, y además a veces el mundo se distorsionaba como si fuese un ordenador rompiéndose, junto con el típico sonido al bloquearse el sistema, en esa escena pudo ver tu alma en todo momento. Sentiste vergüenza...

-Yo considero que es preciosa -Sentiste mas vergüenza aún, y escuchaste una especie de risa, pero se iba distorsionando a los segundos- ¿Podrías ayudarme de nuevo?

Ladeaste la cabeza (si pudieras), no te fiabas aún demasiado de él, aunque ahora pudiese comunicarse contigo.

-Lo entiendo, no debería haberte forzado -Coincidiste con eso. Su método no había sido el más adecuado.

Espera, si él podía escuchar lo que pensabas, entonces podría también-

-No te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo -No te hizo ni pizca de gracia eso, no querías que alguien supiera lo más profundo de ti- Yo sé todo sobre ti, y tú sobre mi. Estamos en las mismas.

Pero, ¿y si no querías saber de él y él de ti? Escuchaste como un chasqueo de lengua.

-Evitaré prestar atención a lo que pienses y hagas a diario, de verdad -Suspiraste, si no quedaba otra...- Tiendes a aceptar todo como si nada.

El hecho de que estuviese observando tu forma de ser te hacía sentirte incómoda, pero así eras tú. No te ibas a preocupar en por qué funcionaban las cosas o lo que sucedía si de igual manera no iba a cambiar tu vida pensándolo o no.

-Los científicos odiamos eso, necesitamos explicaciones para todo. -Lamentablemente tú no eras científica- Bueno, ahora tienes mis conocimientos. Ahora eres una genio en la física experimental e ingeniería.

Oh, OH. ¡OH! Mola. ¿Podrías crear un rayo láser y hacer algún garabato en la luna? ¿O hacer una máquina del tiempo? ¿Clones?  
Gaster empezó a reírse.

-Qué ideas más alocadas, pero parecen divertidas... Como cuando era joven. -Entonces, muchos recuerdos de un Gaster joven y esperanzado se llenaron en tu mente- Echo de menos aquellos tiempos...

Lo comprendías, tenía que ser doloroso. Sus cuerdos estaban dotados con un sabor melancólico, un pequeño estudiante que seguía al rey allá por donde iba para, primero, aprender de él y luego investigar por su cuenta. Ansiando conocer el mundo, salir de Underground, descubrir todos los secretos de la magia. Muchas noches estudiando en la biblioteca, máquinas sin funcionar y él golpeando los paneles agobiados, el dulce sabor del café para mantenerse despierto... Nada más él hablar, todos esos recuerdos desaparecieron.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con alguien. Se siente bien -Pues sí, la verdad. Al menos ahora tenías a alguien que te entendería sin siquiera explicarte- Todos son ventajas.

Asentiste un poco. Y fue entonces cuando te acordaste de- De pronto, una imagen apareció en tu mente: Un Sans completamente diferente, negro, con una sonrisa retorcida, y gafas rojas, te observaba a los ojos.

-Supuse que tardarías poco en preguntarme sobre él -Explicó Gaster, a tu lado empezaron a mostrarse varias “pantallas” con diferentes personajes, pero todos tenían algo en común: Eran tu familia, ligeramente modificada- Estos son las diferentes líneas temporales que existen. Cada una presenta características diferentes a la otra. En el vacío, me encontré con un sujeto que frecuentaba mucho por ahí. Intentó matarme porque era un glitch para él, pero conseguí de alguna manera esconderme en un montón de glitches menores.

Eso debió doler.

-Bastante -afirmó Gaster, su tono era melancólico- No debí haber caído... Me dejé llevar por la emoción- De todos modos, como estaba explicando, estas líneas temporales a veces no deberían existir. Se cuelan y muestran cosas ligeramente diferentes. Los vamos a llamar “glitches”, ¿vale? Bien, estos glitches no afectan al vacío, donde desde ahí se conecta a cada línea temporal. Pero... Error!Sans es quien se encarga de eliminar estas líneas temporales... “Defectuosas”.

Si pudieses aguantar la respiración, lo habrías hecho. ¿Eso quiere decir que él quería destruir vuestra línea temporal?

-No, para nada, la vuestra es la auténtica línea temporal, y digo auténtica porque sois los únicos que han alcanzado el final verdadero.

No necesitaste preguntar sobre el final verdadero, porque del tirón un montón de conocimientos sobre resets y saves aparecieron en tu mente, cada vez que mataban a Frisk él reseteaba y volvía a emprender su viaje. Oh Dios, tu pequeñín... 

-No deberías juzgarles por eso -Reclamó Gaster- Intentaban salir, sobrevivir...

Una parte de ti quería entenderlo, pero imaginar a tu pobre Frisk siendo asesinado... Imágenes que Sans y Papyrus siendo asesinados se reprodujeron cientos de veces en tu cabeza, al igual que Sans y Papyrus matando a Frisk. Querías llorar, pero... No podías.

-Estamos en las mismas, ¿no crees? Chara, en el cuerpo de Frisk, mató incontables veces a mis dos hijos... Y ellos también los mataron.

Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de que todo lo que te estaba enseñando Gaster nunca te fue mencionado por tu familia. En parte porque, al parecer, solo Sans y Frisk sabían acerca de eso, pero te gustaría saber más sobre eso, tal vez ellos no confiaban en ti... 

-Tan solo protegen a los demás -Dijo él. Solo te quedaba aceptarlo porque estabas en el final verdadero, pero aún así... Dolía. Querías cerrar los ojos para no ver más. Gaster captó el mensaje y dejó de emitir recuerdos. Sus dos hijos, Frisk, Chara, resets, mundos alternativos, el vacío, Error!Sans, poder, magia, amor, dolor, tristeza, pérdida, vacío, soledad...

Suerte que no estabas consciente, si no, te dolería la cabeza.

-Creo que hice mal metiendo todos tus recuerdos de tal forma, lo siento.

No le diste importancia... ¿Podrías ser capaz de mirar a tu familia sin tener esos recuerdos? Seguramente no. Pero ellos sentirían lo mismo al ver a Frisk, ¿no? En realidad, solo Sans conoce sobre esto.

Sans...

Querías pedirle perdón. Ahora que sabías todo esto, que su padre murió, y solo él le recuerda... Los demás sabían que él fue un científico, pero no recordaban que él fuese un habitante más, antaño, y encima siendo el padre de los hermanos esqueletos. Tenía que ser solitario que no te recordase nadie de esa forma, pero aún más que solo uno te recuerde... Seguramente habría estado mucho más angustiado que el resto cuando te vio casi caer, porque estuviste a punto de morir de igual manera que su padre. Aparte, el hecho de ver cómo todo se reseteaba y no poder hacer nada, teniendo que repetir la misma pesadilla miles de veces... Tuvo que doler, demasiado. Querías que estuviera ahí para abrazarle y decirle que todo iba bien, pero estabas enfadada con él. Y él contigo, seguramente. Tú por lo tu tonto orgullo y él por casi verte morir.

-Realmente no ibas a morir. Te iba a guiar hacia mi para que me ayudases a salir.

¿Cómo podrías haber hecho eso?

-Tu alma... Es capaz de cruzar el vacío y sacarme de ahí.

Frisk tenía un alma mucho más fuerte que la tuya. Tal vez nadie te lo dijera pero lo sentías así. Él fue capaz de sacar a un pueblo entero de su prisión, y tú...

-Tú le diste una vida feliz, sacrificando todo por él.

Entonces, fue cuando recordaste la gasolina, las cerillas, tus padres durmiendo en la cama tras ingerir pastillas y alcohol, llamas, policías, ambulancia... Y luego, el orfanato.

-Ese es el acto más valeroso que jamás he visto.

Un pequeño calor empezó a rodearse por todo tu ser: Amor. Lo diste todo por Frisk, y ahora...

-Ahora sois una familia.

Asentiste, o al menos lo intentaste. Sin embargo ese no era el asunto, había cosas más importantes de las que hablar, volviendo al tema principal-

-Es difícil de explicar. Te podría guiar hasta mi, pero no puedo moverme desde donde estoy. Necesito que alguien me guíe hasta la salida.

¿Y tu alma qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Es la única capaz. Porque el vacío no detectaría tu alma. Aunque esté en tal estado... Es beneficiosa. Nadie podría atacarte ahí dentro.

Una parte de ti deseaba que tuviera razón, al menos así habría un efecto positivo de tener el alma hecha pedazos.

Espera, si tuvieras que meterte en el vacío eso quiere decir que Error!Sans-

-Sí, él podría estar ahí. Y eso sí sería un problema. Porque ahí no debería estar nadie.

Recordaste sus hilos, su risa, su postura mientras caminaba hacia ti, su voz... El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ti.

-No te preocupes, si estás con mis hijos jamás te hará daño.

¿Por qué?

-Mi magia está con ellos, y gracias a mi él no se puede acercar.

Tiene sentido. Pero en las demás líneas temporales-

-Ahí sí puede, ya que al no alcanzar el final verdadero no me ha dado tiempo a materializarme y traer mi magia.

Entonces si el Gaster de otras líneas temporales pudiese llegar a tiempo...

-Esos ya son especulaciones. No sé exactamente por qué he podido llegar a tener forma tras desaparecer en el vacío.

¿Magia?

-Lo dudo, mi magia no llega tan tan lejos...

Él estaba atascado en una parte muy profunda del vacío... Entonces, el hecho de haber conseguido salir de alguna forma es algo inexplicable.

-Me da pena admitir eso siendo científico.

Te pareció gracioso eso, la ciencia se rendía ante este hecho fuera de lógica. Una pequeña risa circuló por tu mente.

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

Querías hacer más preguntas pero algo te estaba llamando para salir a la superficie. La luz empezó a rodearte, y sentías una opresión en el pecho que aparecía y desaparecía, y una voz aguda y adorable empezó a retumbar sobre tu mente. Estabas despertándote. Pero no querías, tenías aún muchas preguntas, sobre todo realmente.

 

Abriste los ojos y lo primero que te encontraste fue con la cara de Frisk cerca de la tuya. Había algo de luz en la habitación, y miraste el reloj que estaba a tu lado: Las 7 en punto de la mañana.

-Mamá me ha dicho que te despierte -dijo con un tono suave, como si te fueses a romper. Acariciaste tu cabeza y saliste de la cama, sonriendo levemente.

-Dile que ahora bajo -mientras él tomaba las escaleras, tú fuiste al baño y decidiste ducharte, cepillándote los dientes y demás.

Media hora más tarde ya estabas vestida y preparada para ir a clase, era lunes al fin y al cabo. Entraste en la cocina y sonreíste a los demás, todos estaban preparando el desayuno. Besaste la mejilla de tu madre y te sentaste junto a Frisk, quien te miraba algo preocupado, pero le dedicaste una gran sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes, Frisk! -Hinchaste tu pecho orgullosa- ¡Nadie podrá acabar conmigo!

Él asintió mientras tomaba su vaso de leche caliente. Segundos más tarde hiciste lo mismo. Toda tu familia te echaba miradas para comprobar que estabas bien, y les asegurabas que te sentías mejor que nunca. Dormiste poco, eso era todo. Parecían conformes pero seguramente seguirían teniendo miedo.

Porque nadie había entrado en el vacío para salir, y mucho más vivo.

Por ello no dejabas de sonreír, para que no se preocupasen. Por el rabillo del ojo veías a Sans ahí, sin hablar, mirando su bote de ketchup absorto en sus pensamientos.

“Qué grandes están...” Murmuró una voz. Sonreíste por lo bajo, poniendo una taza en tus labios para que nadie se fijase.

¿Sabría él cuán geniales son sus dos hijos? 

“Sí, lo sé”. Dijo Gaster. Te alegraste por ello, eran muy buenas personas. En realidad toda tu familia lo era.

“Así que es así el final verdadero... Ojalá fuera parte de ello”. No te ibas a tragar su victimismo, te había ocultado la verdad y te forzó a entrar al vacío. No se lo ibas a perdonar tan fácil. Ignoraste sus disculpas y fuiste a tu cuarto para coger tu mochila y demás, insistiendo a Toriel que estabas completamente bien y querías volver a la rutina, además que te habías perdido dos días de clase y si seguías así lo pasarías mal. Volviste abajo, donde Papyrus te esperaba en la puerta, Alphys te paró unos segundos y te dijo que si te sentías mareada que avisases para irte a casa, a lo cual alzaste el pulgar asegurando que todo iría bien. Tu madre, sin embargo, echaba miradas furtivas llenas de preocupación y desconfianza mientras te marchabas, al igual que Asgore. Undyne tan solo te amenazó con que si se te ocurría no avisar de que te sentías mal, te tiraría por un barranco, con amor. Sans... Él no estaba ahí. Lo que provocó que tu corazón diese un leve pinchazo.

"Fufufu, qué adorable", opinó Gaster cuando notaste esa punzada. Tus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo, pero tú utilizaste una bufanda para taparlas.

Nada más salir por la puerta, Papyrus se volvió alguien diferente. Te quedaste tan asombrada al ver su seriedad y profesionalidad siendo guarda espaldas que hasta parecía genial. Alzaba un brazo para indicar que parases, y miraba cada esquina por si acaso, para volver a reanudar el camino. Se lo tomaba muy en serio, aunque era obvio, fue Asgore quien le mandó a hacer ese trabajo. Aunque lo hiciese para controlarte, te sentías agradecida. Se preocupaban por ti y no querían más disgustos.

“Mi babybones...” Murmuró Gaster. Entonces, recuerdos de un pequeño Papyrus bebé aparecieron por tu mente, con Sans sosteniéndolo. Por Dios, querías abrazarlos, eran demasiado adorables. Te costó mucho evitar no decir un "awww" delante de Papyrus, aún así, una sonrisa apareció.

“Sí, eran adorables”, aseguró el padre orgulloso. " _Lo son_ ", le corregiste. Escuchaste su risa por lo bajo.

Papyrus te dejó en la puerta del instituto, y muchos alumnos se quedaban parados viéndole. No se dio media vuelta hasta que entraste en el edificio.

Horas más tarde, te encontraste de nuevo con el esqueleto alto en la entrada. Ese día estabas más contenta de lo usual, porque al parecer las matemáticas se te daban mejor gracias a los conocimientos de Gaster, aunque te sentías culpable porque era como copiar.

“Podrías cambiarte a ciencias y estudiar física, ¿sabes?” Pero, ¿qué harías cuando él pudiese volver a la superficie y se “desconectase” de ti?

“En eso tienes razón”, dijo. _"Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una"_ , pensaste. Empezaste a reirte por ese chiste, y Papyrus te miró raro, porque habías hecho eso de la nada. Le aseguraste que todo estaba bien y llegasteis a casa, donde Toriel y Frisk ya estaban ahí, preparando la comida. La calma había llegado a tu familia, aunque sin que ellos lo supieran había un nuevo miembro en ella.

Pero aún había un asunto pendiente, y era el de pedirle perdón a Sans. Era quien más había sido dañado de todo esto, y se merecía unas disculpas decentes, pero eso no quitaba que hubiese hablado así de tu alma... Una parte de ti esperaba que él también pidiese disculpas tras tú ofrecer las tuyas. La simple idea de hablarle tras todo eso te hacía sentir un gran pesar en tus hombros, y se te quitaban las ganas. Pero no podíais estar así para siempre... ¿Cuándo sería la oportunidad ideal para ello? Además, Gaster insistía en que él no era un mal chico y no sería capaz de decir algo tan serio, tan solo se le escapó por la furia que sentía.

Decidiste que lo harías en cuanto estuvieseis a solas.

 

Casualmente, esa misma noche sucedió. Era ya muy entrada la noche y tu familia estaba durmiendo, pero una pesadilla te despertó. Habías soñado con Error!Sans de nuevo, y te decía cosas como “¡vas a sER mia!”, te daba tanto miedo que temblabas. Pero ahí estabas a salvo,  o eso te recordaba Gaster siempre que podía.

Aun así, desvelada, fuiste al salón para tomar té y ver la tele. No había nada a esas horas, solo películas antiguas y anuncios muy largos, pero necesitabas escuchar algo, en vez de completo silencio. Y así te quedaste un buen rato, con el vaso ya vacío en la mesa, en una esquina del sofá con una manta.

Fue entonces cuando Sans apareció. Al parecer él tampoco podía dormir. Se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, y tu por el rabillo del ojo podías ver cómo se hundía en su abrigo, suspirando. Una parte de ti quería pensar que él se sentía mal por hacerte daño, pero no erais tan cercanos... Tal vez te odiaba. Tu corazón empezó a latir rápido (más de lo que ya latía en cuanto le viste) al pensar que ahora ni querría hablarte. Sin embargo, si estaba ahí en la misma habitación contigo sin dejar de suspirar, podría ser una indirecta, ¿no?

Frunciste el ceño ante esa idea. Por el momento, debías pedir perdón, a lo mejor con eso todo se solucionaba. Decidiste romper el silencio carraspeando un poco, para llamar su atención. Aunque no querías mirarle a la cara, eras demasiado vergonzosa para eso. Él tampoco se dignó a verte la cara, estaba con las cuencas clavadas en la tele, sin pupilas. Agradeciste que no te mirase en tu interior.

-Ah... Lo siento. Por lo del... Vacío y tal. -Murmuraste, aun así sabías que él te escuchaba. Su postura cambió, se irguió y te miró. Aunque tu corazón latía muy fuerte y sentías mucha vergüenza, decidiste devolverle la mirada.

Eso parecía un concurso de quien pestañeaba antes. Ojalá pudieras leer sus pensamientos, necesitabas saber qué opinaba de todo esto. Nada bonito, seguro, pero al menos era mejor que no escuchar nada. ¡Por Dios, di algo!

Cuando estabas a punto de levantarte para irte a tu cuarto, él decidió hablar, dirigiendo su mirada al televisor.

-yo tambien lo siento. -Solo dijo eso. Pero sabías que eso no era suficiente, ni tú ni él.

-No quería hacerlo aposta, me engañó la cosa esa... -Poniendo tus piernas sobre tu pecho, las abrazaste, y pegaste la frente en las rodillas- Y sé que a ti te preocupé más que nadie. Por lo de G... -Por su parte escuchaste huesos crujiendo, alzaste la mirada para saber qué hacía: Estaba haciendo crujir sus nudillos, ese sonido siempre te había molestado- Puedes reprocharme lo que quieras, chíllame si quieres. Ha sido un shock para ti. Así que, no te contengas y dime lo que quieras, por favor...

¡Pero deja de mirarme y di algo! Gritabas dentro de tu mente. Suspiraste, no iba a decir nada más.  
El resto del rato que estuvisteis a solas fue totalmente en silencio. Y no te gustaba para nada. Así que te incorporaste y fuiste a tu habitación dedicándole un “buenas noches”, aunque él solo te siguió con la mirada. Tu corazón dolía, pero también estaba lleno de furia. Te molestaba que te ignoraste, aunque entendías que era porque habías tocado un tema muy fuerte. Aun así querías hacerle entender que estabas ahí, que eras su amiga, que te preocupabas por él... No debía aguantar todo ese dolor solo, si quería llorar o gritarte, que lo hiciese. No te importaría ser su almohada por una vez.  
Cuando ya estabas en la cama con los ojos cerrados, escuchaste a Gaster murmurar “no sabía que te gustaba tanto, heh”. Pero no le dijiste nada. Era un hecho tan claro como que el cielo era azul.

Con la imagen de Sans y Error!Sans te quedaste dormida, pensando en cómo podrías solucionar ese problema. A lo mejor desaparecía con el tiempo y se cansaba de ti, ¿no?

En tus sueños, Gaster y tú volvisteis a hablar sobre el otro Sans.

¿Qué querrá de ti?

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero no parece buena idea preguntarle.

Ya, esa idea no era demasiado agradable para ti, y mucho menos tras que él intentase ahogarte. La simple idea de pensar que podrías estar en peligro hacía que te alarmases en seguida. Agradeciste de corazón que siempre estuvieses rodeada de gente, e incluso teniendo a Papyrus llevándote a clase.

No tenías más preguntas por hacerle, mentalmente estabas cansada de todo eso. Te habías metido en mitad de un asunto que no te concernía y solo querías descansar, aunque solo fuese un rato...  
Parecía que Gaster lo notó, y no volvió a hablar durante toda la noche.

 

10101011110101101 ????

 

nO pOdía EntRaR En la casa. algO lO impEdia, una baRRERRa.  
chasquEO la lEngua, tEndRia quE EspERaR a quE Ella saliEsE. pERo siEmpRE habia alguiEn cOn Ella, En EspEcial un EsquElEtO altO, al cual cOnOcia muy biEn.

-UHMMM... ¿CUÁNDO NOS VAMOS? -dijO una vOz dEtRas suya. SE giRÓ, sOnRiEndO a su amigO.

-pROntO... muy pROntO -quiEn Estaba dEtRás alzÓ la cEja y apOyÓ la Espalda En la parEd dEl callEjÓn, bEbiEndO dE su batidO.

si tEnia suERtE, lOs EfEctOs dE lOs hilOs quE había EscOndidO En su Ropa sE manifEstaRían En un paR dE días, pERO nEcEsitaban tiEmpO paRa absORvER mas magia.

En dOs días... Ella sERía dE Él.

 


	19. Se busca huésped para un corazón vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Empieza lo bueno!!! :P

1101010101011 SANS' POV

Sans percibía algo extraño en el aire, desde que ella volvió la magia había cambiado. Pero casualmente solo era en su casa, cuando salía de ella todo era tal y como debía ser. Pero aún no podía saber qué era, era hasta estresante. Cuando te disculpaste, estuvo mirando si algo había cambiado en ti tras estar en el vacío, pero tú seguías siendo la misma de siempre. Tan pequeña, tan débil, tan... Necesitada de protección y amor. Pero no podía acercarse a ti, lo que habías hecho le había dejado muy transtornado. Por las noches hasta tenía pesadillas, y se quedaba en vela mirando la tele, aunque otras veces pegaba la oreja a la pared de la cama, dicha pared era la misma donde estaba también tu cama -obviamente no era coincidencia-, e intentaba escuchar algo que le indicase qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo nada pasaba, solo tu leve respiración se hacía notar, incluso algunos gemidos a veces cuando cambiabas de posición en la cama. Todo seguía igual. Era frustrante.

Al menos estabas ahí, eso era lo que contaba. Si algo sucedía lo podrían enfrentar entre todos. Aunque lo que estuviera sucediendo tenía que ver contigo. ¿En qué lío te habías metido e intentabas esconder? Te había escuchado sollozar la noche que volviste a casa, haciendo que se sintiera culpable; y a la noche siguiente susurros... Algo te traías entre manos. Pero no podía preguntarte directamente porque mentirías. Eras como un libro abierto para él, sabía cuándo estabas triste, alegre, interesada, soñolienta, incluso cuando mentías. Observarte durante meses habían causado eso, y gracias a ello podía saber que algo no pintaba bien.

Sea lo que sea, esperaba que no fuese nada relacionado con el vacío. 

 

1111010101010 TÚ

 

Te despertaste a la mañana siguiente, algo más feliz de lo usual. Tras ducharte y vestirte, fuiste a la cocina, donde estaba Toriel cantando una melodía. Extrañamente te parecía familiar, pero como era la que siempre tarareaba no le diste importancia, a pesar de que el déjà vu era más fuerte que nunca. En cuanto ella escuchó tus pasos se giró con una sonrisa, pero cayó al verte. Sus ojos mostraron desconscierto durante unos segundos.

-¿Mamá...? -La llamaste porque parecía que no te reconocía... Tras escuchar tu voz sonrió de manera gentil y te dio la espalda.

-Buenos días, cielo -respondiste con un “buenos días”. Algo extrañada estabas, la verdad.

Sentada en la mesa, empezaron a llegar todos al comedor, y la misma escena se repitió con todos: Se quedaban parados mirándote y hasta que no hablabas, no quitaban esa mirada de extrañeza. Algo no iba bien, ¿o sería una broma? El único que actuó normal era Flowey, quien te observaba mientras desayunabas y charlabas con los demás, pero no dijo nada.

 

Con cierta preocupación en el pecho te dirigiste a clase. Por suerte ahí nadie te miró raro, directamente no te miraban. Algo era algo. 

Pero al acabar las clases, Papyrus no estaba en la puerta para recogerte. Era imposible que te hubiesen levantado el castigo, al menos lo avisarían. Una alarma recorrió todo tu cuerpo. Hoy era un día de lo más extraño, y eso que te habías levantado de muy buen humor.

Gaster, algo no pinta bien.

“Lo sé, yo también lo he notado...” Si la preocupación que tenías antes en el pecho era pequeña, ahora era mucho mayor.

“No te preocupes, pequeña, todo irá bien”, intentó calmarte, pero empezabas a entrar en pánico. Decidiste correr a casa lo más rápido que pudieses. Tal vez estabas exagerando, probablemente a Papyrus se le olvidó y ya está, era un cabeza hueca -literal-. Sacudiste la cabeza, no era momento para chistes.

“Cálmate”, dijo Gaster en tu cabeza. Estabas en un punto de no retorno, por tanto, no podías quedarte tranquila. Tu corazón latía demasiado deprisa, y tu mente ya estaba pensando en las posibles consecuencias que esto tendría. Sin embargo, querías creer a Gaster y pensar que solo era un mal día e imaginaciones tuyas. Llegaste a casa en cuestión de minutos, casi sin poder respirar. 

Nada más llegar, notaste que no había nadie en ella, ya que gritaste un “¡Hola!” pero nadie respondió. Qué raro, normalmente ya estaría Toriel en la cocina con Frisk, ambos canturreando y preparando la comida.

Aunque estuvieras muerta de hambre decidiste esperar, y subiste a tu habitación para buscar tu móvil. No había ningún mensaje, y tampoco estaba Flowey en la habitación de Frisk. Habían salido todos. Buscaste el número de Toriel y la llamaste, para saber si iban a tardar mucho.

-¿Sí? -La voz de Toriel se hizo escuchar frente un leve tumulto de gente, entre ellos chillidos que reconociste muy bien, eran Undyne y Papyrus.

-¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estáis? -Sentándote en el sofá del salón, esperaste unos segundos hasta que ella respondió. Estaba en un sitio lleno de gente.

-Lo siento, cielo, pero te has equivocado de número -Tu corazón se paró al escuchar esa frase, y dejaste de respirar. ¿Qué? Como no recibía respuesta tuya, preguntó un par de veces si estabas ahí, y tras avisar que iba a colgar lo hizo, dejándote ahí, quieta, sin poder apenas respirar. Estabas en shock, lo que había causado que no pudieras responder a sus avisos. Ni siquiera te dio tiempo a responder, al principio querías pensar que tan solo no reconocía tu voz, pero no era así, no podías engañar a tu mente tan fácilmente. Oh Dios, qué estaba pasando, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.

" _GASTER, QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO_ ".

“Cálmate, por favor”. No querías calmarte, NO PODÍAS CALMARTE. Al principio te pusiste a reír, pero eso no estaba solucionando nada, así que tu boca dejó de emitir una sonrisa para sustituirla por una mueca de dolor, y empezaste a llorar. ¿Es esto una broma? Por favor, si lo era que parasen de una maldita vez, no hacía gracia.

“Necesitamos saber qué está pasando antes de hacer especulaciones”. LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO ES QUE TU FAMILIA TE HABÍA OLVIDADO.

“Eso aún no puedes asegurarlo”. Te molestaba bastante su voz calmada. Tu corazón parecía doler muchísimo más de lo normal, esto no debe estar pasando. Pero cómo podían olvidarse de ti, eras otro miembro más.

De pronto Sans apareció en el salón, y nada más verte te abrazó. Te tiraste a sus brazos, cayendo ambos al suelo. Él estaba sentado y tú sobre su pecho, intentando hablar, pero hasta hipabas y te costaba respirar, agarraste la camisa de Sans mientras te desahogabas. Acarició tu cabeza, y empezó a susurrar que todo iría bien. Que no pasaba nada.

-Sa-Sans... -Gemiste- Todos me han...

-lo se -Depositó un beso en tu cabeza, o lo que fuese con sus dientes- escuche tu voz tras el telefono, estaba al lado de toriel y... 

-Qué está pasando... -Sus palabras hacían que te sintieses mejor, pero aun así el dolor en el pecho estaba ahí. Ardía, al igual que tus ojos y tu corazón. Te sentías la persona más miserable de la tierra aunque no fuese así.

-sea lo que sea, yo no te voy a olvidar, lo prometo -Te abrazó tan fuerte que sonreíste. Con él todo iría bien, seguro. Aún seguías teniendo amor en tu vida. Además él cumplía sus promesas, porque él no olvidó nunca a Gaster. Aquel razonamiento te calmó ligeramente, pero el dolor seguía en tu pecho, golpeando.

Seguiste un buen rato llorando y temblando. Todo tu cuerpo se sentía pesado, y notabas cómo tu corazón dolía sin poder remediarlo.

-por favor, no te rompas... -murmuró Sans, abrazándote aún más fuerte. Pero era inevitable, tu familia, tu amada familia...- encontraremos una solucion.

Una parte de ti quería creerle con tanta fuerza... Pero poco a poco perdías la esperanza, aunque podrías empezar de nuevo. Así olvidarían el incidente del vacío-

-¿Ha sido a causa de haber caído en el vacío...? -Con Gaster pasó casi lo mismo, al caer todos olvidaron quién fue él, dónde vivía. Solo los documentos que él dejó hacían que no fuese totalmente olvidado.

-probablemente... -El esqueleto acarició tu cabeza, y a los segundos te calmaste. Confiabas en Sans, él encontraría una solución. Te aferraste a él más que nada en el mundo, porque era todo lo que tenías en esos momentos.

Con algo de esperanza en tu corazón, te incorporaste y te disculpaste por haber causado tal escena. Él tan solo sacudió la cabeza y te dio la mano, para llevarte al sofá y sentarte. La mano que estaba en tu cabeza pasó a tu espalda mientras sostenías la cabeza con tus manos y mirabas al suelo. Esto no podía estar pasando...

-La he cagado, todo es mi culpa. Y aquí estoy pidiéndote ayuda... -Te sentías miserable, culpable y muy mal contigo misma.

Sans no dijo nada, tan solo te abrazó, y correspondiste, apoyando tu cabeza en su hombro. Olía a ketchup y carne... Seguramente por pasar tanto tiempo en Grillby's. Eso te recordaba que a la hora de comer todos estaban fuera, eso quería decir que...

-¿Están en Grillby's...? -Tu voz era muy ronca, necesitabas agua. Pero por el momento lo que más necesitabas era su abrazo y sentirte querida, al menos por alguien. Sans asintió, y tú respiraste hondo.

Tal vez con fotos tuyas podrían recordar quién eres, o al menos aceptarte. Tu familia era muy comprensible, y con la ayuda de Sans se podría solucionar. 

Sonreíste por lo bajo, estabas empezando a superar aquello. Había una forma de escapar de ese infierno; querías abrazar a tus padres, escuchar la risa de Frisk, que Papyrus te cargase como un saco de patatas, a Undyne dándote consejos, el sonrojo de Alphys, las regañinas de Asgore, los bailes desenfrenados de Mettaton, e incluso a Flowey... Los necesitabas demasiado. Incluso si no te recordaban, podrías aguantar dejando que te conozcan poco a poco, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Tenías muchas pruebas de que eras parte de la familia. Respiraste tranquila, te sentías mucho mejor gracias al esqueleto.

Te separaste de Sans, y le sonreíste, fuiste al baño para lavarte la cara. En realidad estabas hecha un desastre. Tras sentirte mucho mejor, te encaminaste a afrontar lo que tú sola provocaste.

Volviendo al salón, levantaste a Sans del sofá tras tomarle de la mano.

-Vamos a Grillby's, me muero de hambre -Él asintió, pero la desconfianza estaba muy latente en su rostro.

Cerró los ojos, al igual que tú. Sabías que iba a utilizar su pequeño atajo. Lo curioso es que él se había olvidado esa prohibición que tenían de utilizar magia.

Espera, ¿se había olvidado de eso...?

Tus pies no tocaron suelo durante un segundo, y al abrirlos estabas frente al restaurante tan conocido por tu familia. Ahora que lo meditabas bien, ¿también te habrían olvidado tus amigos? Oh, un momento, ¿qué amigos?

Desenlazando la mano de Sans con la tuya, te encaminaste a la puerta y la abriste, soportándola para que el esqueleto entrase, pero no parecía ser así. Te giraste para indicarle que pasase, y entonces viste algo que encogió tu corazón: Él te miraba con desconfianza, como si no supieras qué estabas haciendo. Sacudiste la cabeza, el estrés te estaba causando alucinaciones, no podía ser. Él te prometió que no te olvidaría. Él no olvida a nadie.

-¿Vas a pasar? -Le dijiste. Tras un par de segundos de duda, asintió y siguió adelante.

Pero después de eso, no se dignó a mirarte. Fue directo a la mesa y se sentó, al lado de Toriel. Respirando hondo, le seguiste, buscando la fuerza para enfrentarte a una realidad que dolía más de lo que uno se podía imaginar.

Tu familia estaba teniendo conversaciones animadas, y en cuanto te pusiste frente a ellos, Undyne alzó la mano al notar tu presencia.

-¡Oye! -Dijo, tú sonreíste, pero nadie hacía sitio- ¡Ya hemos decidido qué tomar!

¿Qué? Tu corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa, y miraste a Sans, quien miraba a la nada con un aspecto muy aburrido. Él, tras sentir tu mirada, chasqueó la lengua.

-yo quiero patatas -dijo. Pero no veías que te estuviese ayudando.

Todos empezaron a darte pedidos como si nada, creían que tú eras la camarera. Sentías que el aire faltaba en tus pulmones. Seguramente parecerías una estúpida quedándote ahí quieta, frente a personas que no te conocían, mirando a la nada y respirando de una forma muy extraña. 

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? -Instó Undyne, moviendo la mano frente a ti. Diste un pequeño salto y asentiste, todos te miraban raro, incluso Sans.

De pronto, tus piernas reaccionaron, y saliste corriendo al grito de Undyne, que intentaba llamar tu atención. Saliste por la puerta y fuiste directamente calle abajo, hacia tu casa. O hacia tu antigua casa. 

Sans no te siguió...

Se había olvidado de ti.

¡Te lo había prometido! ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? No tardó ni un segundo en olvidarte. Esto ya si era un problema, sin nadie que te diese una mano, ¿cómo les ibas a poder convencer de que tú eras su hija, su hermana, su amiga? No podías aparecer en su casa con un “hola, soy alguien a quien habéis olvidado porque saltó al vacío como una idiota, recordadme, por favor”. O tal vez sí. Estando tan desesperada ni sabías qué hacer para solucionar este problema. ¡¿Por qué rayos se te ocurrió ayudar a ese tío?! ¡Solo te ha causado problemas!

Escuchaste unas quejas en tu cabeza, pero lo ignoraste. Todo era por su culpa. Gracias a él tu familia te ha olvidado. Ahora erais dos los que habíais caído, pero no precisamente en el vacío. Aunque lo que sentías ahora mismo era un vacío en tu corazón muy grande, y tu cabeza quería estallar. 

Incluso empezaste a replantearte el suicidio, porque total, nadie te echaría de menos.

Gaster comenzó a gritar en tu mente, y agarrándote la cabeza te apoyaste en una pared. Los ciudadanos que pasaban por ahí te miraron de forma extraña, pero nadie te ofrecía ayuda.  
Estabas sola, completamente sola. Dónde ibas a vivir ahora, dónde ibas a encontrar fuerzas para levantarte a diario... Más bien, dónde ibas a encontrar fuerzas para seguir viviendo toda esta mierda. Para evitar malas miradas, te metiste en un callejón a llorar y a arañarte la cabeza. “ _¡CÁLLATE YA, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!_ ”, gritabas al ser que había invadido tu cabeza y tu vida. “ _¡ES TODO CULPA TUYA, VETE!_ ”, pero no cesaba. Dios, cuánto lo odiabas ahora mismo. Si podías dejarle para siempre en el vacío y dejar que se pudra... Lo harías y con gusto.

De pronto, se calló. Y Lo agradeciste bastante. Ahora estabas a solas con tu desesperación, la cual era tal que te hiciste algo de sangre por apretar las uñas en la cabeza, pero no te importó. Total, nadie se iba a preocupar por ti ahora mismo. Estabas en una esquina de un callejón, llorando sin parar, y nadie venía a tu rescate. Sentías que te faltaba el aire para respirar, y las ganas de vivir.

Fue entonces cuando unos pasos en la entrada del callejón se escucharon, y alzaste la mirada para saber quién era: Una figura negra se estaba acercando hacia ti, y a unos tres pasos de distancia alzó la mano. Seguramente debías parecer miserable. Le lanzaste una mirada de desconfianza a esa persona, debido a la contraluz no podías ver quién era.

-nO sabEs cOmO saludaR a un nuEvO amigO? -Reconocías esa voz. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, era Error!Sans- lEvantatE y tOma mi manO.

Gaster empezó a gritar en tu cabeza que salieras corriendo, si aceptabas su mano no podrías volver atrás. Te perderías para siempre.

Aquella idea te gustó más de lo que te debería haber gustado, si él decidía acabar con tu vida, mejor para ti.

“****, piénsalo. No lo hagas. ¡****, NO!” Ese último gritó lo dio en cuanto tomaste la mano de Error!Sans, y de pronto, su voz desapareció. Ahora solo había paz en tu mente. Suspiraste tranquila, no más dolor.

-buEna chica -dijo él. Ni reaccionaste- antEs dE maRcharnOs... EnsEñamE tu alma.

Sin rechistar lo hiciste, no tenías nada más que perder. Sintiendo que algo de ti se marchaba, encontraste tu alma frente a ti... Tu pequeña alma gris y rota estaba ahí, pero había dos nuevas cicatrices uniéndose a la del centro, y quedaban pocos milímetros para que tocasen el final y se rompiesen. Al parecer no era el fin para ti... Qué pena. Miraste tu alma casi con decepción, esperabas que toda tu vida se marchitase y pudieses morir de una vez.

Error!Sans chasqueó la lengua y alzó la otra mano, colocándola a unos centímetros de tu alma. Entonces unos hilos la rodearon y empezaron a apretarla, gemiste un poco del dolor, pero en parte ese dolor era hasta placentero.

Ahora tu alma era gris con hilos azules sosteniéndolo, evitando así que se rompa para siempre.

-mEjOR asi, cOn EstO, ahORa EREs mia -Frunciste el ceño ante esa frase. Mas no le tomaste importancia. Tú ya no te sentías humana. Tú ya no eras nada.

-¿ERROR? ¿YA NOS VAMOS? -Dijo una voz grave pero casi gritando... Esa voz era la de tu Sans, pero más alterada... Tras escuchar su voz el corazón te dio un pinchazo, y miraste tras E!Sans. 

Había otro Sans, pero este tenía una armadura azul, y sostenía una bebida de chocolate. Miraba alzando la ceja (o lo que fuese). Al notar tu presencia alzó la mano en un saludo, pero decidiste ignorarlo. 

No te merecías que cualquier otro ser vivo te hablase, porque ya no eras nada. 

Tan solo un saco de carne, huesos y depresión.

-si, vamOnOs, ya hEmOs tERminadO aquí -respondió el Sans de la ropa negra.

Él te dirigió hacia otro callejón cercano, el cual se encontraba a cinco minutos andando. No soltaste su mano en ningún momento, porque tener algo de contacto te aliviaba el corazón. Tal vez no era tan malo... Al menos te había salvado de aquella pesadilla. Además era parecido a Sans, así no extrañarías al verdadero. Podrías incluso sustituirle por él, total, tampoco es que tu Sans se molestase. Eso si conseguías sobrevivir, porque a cada segundo que pasaba tus deseos de morir aumentaban.

Ya ni siquiera sabía quién eras.

Nada más entrar en el callejón, Error!Sans alzó la otra mano y la movió de derecha a izquierda, con una nube de masa negra y roja en ella. Al final del callejón, surgió un portal, pero esta vez era todo blanco, aunque los bordes fuesen del mismo color que el portal del laboratorio. Inspiraste hondo mientras ambos Sans entraban, arrastrándote con ellos.

Miraste hacia atrás, por el inicio del callejón podías ver algunas personas andando, monstruos y humanos. La luz del sol, el olor... Tal vez no los volverías a ver jamás. Respiraste hondo dos veces, Sans te dio un impulso con su mano para entrar en el portal, el cual se cerró tras de ti. Una habitación completamente blanca estaba delante tuya, no había nada más. Solo vosotros tres...

-bienvenida al anti-void -dijo Error!Sans- sientete como en casa.

Ahora ese lugar era tu casa. El anti-void, un lugar dentro del vacío pero que no era afectado por los efectos de este. Era como un lugar de descanso, por así decirse. La única forma de acceder a él era a través de los portales. No había entradas ni salidas. Estabas atrapada, pero tampoco es que quisieras salir. No había nadie que te esperase al otro lado, ya no.

Te sentaste en el suelo, con la frente en tu rodilla, y dejaste que toda la realidad te consumiese. Ahora entendías para qué servían los hilos de Error!Sans: Para que no te murieses. Muy listo, pensaste. Pero aun así, sentías que toda tu alegría se disipaba, y ya no había nada por lo que luchar ni vivir. Lo habías perdido todo.

 


	20. Azul, gris y negro

101010101010101010 BLUEBERRY'S POV

 

La humana estaba sentada ahí, y no emitía ningún ruido. Tal vez podría acercarse y hablar con ella, sabía que esa chica lo necesitaba. Su alma estaba demasiado rota... Y ver eso le daba pena. Demasiada. Era como si estuviera muerta, pero respiraba. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que los hilos de Error podrían sostenerla y no romperse definitivamente, pero aún así incluso le costaba apartar la vista de esa pequeña alma que estaba ahí flotando encima de su pecho. Tanto su alma como la de ella estaban atadas y debían estar constantemente fuera del pecho, lo que le provocaba una sensación de vulnerabilidad mezclada con la desnudez que era ligeramente incómoda. Además, Error podía hacer lo que quería si tenía el alma siempre disponible, por lo que si había un solo problema lo podría pagar muy caro.

Pero el magnífico Blueberry Sans no iba a permitir que esa humana desapareciese, si Error la había traído era por algo. ¡Amistad era lo que necesitaba ella, y Blueberry siempre había querido un amigo! ¡Oh, incluso... Un fan! ¡Mweh, eso sería grandioso!

Decidió acercarse y sentarse delante de ella, observando todo. Sus manos que abrazaban sus piernas, su pelo, su ropa... Esa cara le era muy reconocida, pero no conseguía relacionarla con quien fuese, puesto que no conocía ningún humano. Sin embargo, lo que más le captó la atención es que tenía un esqueleto en su sudadera, ¿tal vez le gustaban? ¿Podrían llegar a ser amigos? Alzó una mano para acariciar la de ella, pero se arrepintió a los segundos. Probablemente le disguste el contacto, como Error!Sans. Respiró hondo.

-HOLA... -Dijo él. La humana alzó la mirada, pudo ver que sus ojos ya no emitían brillo, ni vida. Sí que había sido un gran shock- LO SIENTO POR LO SUCEDIDO.

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo volvió a su posición actual. Empezó a pensar cómo podía animarla, ¿chistes? ¿Charlar? ¿Comida? ¡Cierto, comida! Si tomaba algo mágico, ella podría sentirse mejor. Sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que estaba comida por la mitad, Error!Sans traía siempre algo para comer, y él se lo guardaba para después, para emergencias. Y esto era una emergencia.

-TOMA, SEGURAMENTE NECESITAS ESTO -La chica de nuevo alzó la mirada y al ver el chocolate lo tomó con manos temblorosas y se cruzó de piernas mientras tomaba un trozo y lo comía- ¡NO SE PUEDE COMPARAR A LOS GRANDIOSOS TACOS QUE YO PREPARO, LOS CUALES SON MUCHO MÁS SALUDABLES Y DELICIOSOS! PERO... ES LO QUE HAY.

La cara de la humana estaba llena de lágrimas secas y sus ojos estaban rojos, pero en cuanto tragó el chocolate, el color volvió a sus mejillas al igual que el brillo en sus ojos (aunque ese brillo no era tan brillante como debería ser), y todo rastro de dolor desapareció. Él suspiró aliviado.

-¿MEJOR? -Ella asintió. Su amabilidad seguramente estaba haciendo efecto. Alzó la mano frente a ella, tocaba presentarse- ENCANTADO, SOY UN MONSTRUO SANS-NACIONAL. ME LLAMO-

-Sans... -Musitó ella. Su voz suave, algo aguda, pero temblorosa hizo derretir su corazón. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola pasmado. Era adorable cómo le había llamado, sonrió, sintiendo cómo su alma estallaba de júbilo. _¡Yo creo en ti, humana! ¡Saldrás de esta!_

-ALGO ASÍ, HUMANA -Ella ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, él se señaló con el pulgar- ¡ME LLAMO SANS, Y ME GUSTARÍA SER TU AMIGO! ¡PUEDES LLAMARME BLUEBERRY, YA QUE TENEMOS OTRO SANS AQUÍ! ¡AUNQUE NO TAN SENSACIONAL COMO YO!

Ella sonrió, aunque fuese de forma burlona. Algo era algo. Podía salir de esas tinieblas que era ahora mismo su corazón, seguro. Blueberry Sans estaba determinado, iba a ayudarla a superar ese trauma que tenía. No la iba a dejar caer.

-**** Dre-... ****... -Él se incorporó de pronto, y como no había soltado su mano, hizo que se incorporarse.

Su pose era torpe debido a los pocos reflejos, al parecer no se esperaba que él la levantase tan de pronto. La sostuvo firmemente mientras recuperaba la compostura y le miraba algo extrañada, pero aún no podía ver un brillo completo en sus ojos, eso iba a suponerr mucho tiempo. Por ello debía entregarle a esa chica la mejor de sus sonrisas, las mejores bromas. Todo. En parte le recordaba su hermano, por ser siempre tan serio y depresivo... Aunque su hermano no lo sabía, él le escuchaba gritar mientras dormía, y lo había intentado animar siempre, así nunca caería. Por tanto, estar con ella sería seguramente lo mismo, solo tenía que ofrecer su amistad y todo iría bien. Además, cuando tomó su mano, ella lo apretó muy fuerte. Necesitaba contacto, calor, sentirse querida. Había pasado por mucho.

-¡YA QUE ESTÁS DEPRIMIDA, MI QUERIDA HUMANA, YO, EL GRAN SANS, TE VOY A ANIMAR CONTÁNDOTE TODAS MIS BATALLAS! ¡PERO NO TE ENAMORES DE MI PLATÓNICAMENTE MIENTRAS TE LAS CUENTO POR LO GENIAL QUE SOY! ¿DE ACUERDO?

La chica tan solo asintió, sonriendo ligeramente mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo. Sans sonrió complacido. Empezó a contar chistes, los peores que tuviera, los cuáles en su mayoría eran de Papyrus. También sobre su familia, amigos, e incluso su sueño de llegar a ser guardia real; cómo entrenaba, cuando iba a ver anime con Alphys, su mejor amiga, cuando veía anime con Undyne o películas de Mettaton. Recalcaba los momentos más graciosos y en los que él consideraba que salía genial, como cuando consiguió por primera vez quitarle la lanza a Undyne y ganar, por tanto, el combate, poniendo una pose completamente exagerada de victoria. Ella soltó un "pft" al verlo, tapándose la boca ligeramente para evitar sonreir mucho.

" _¡Ya casi, Blueberry! ¡Es tan solo una depresión temporal, como las de Papyr! Si tuviera mis apreciados tacos... ¡Cuando los pruebe querrá ir a una cita platónica conmigo a diario!_ "

Al rato ella reaccionó levemente, cuando empezó a sacar la artillería pesada de chistes. Pero no conseguía hacerla reír. Paso por paso, iba a conseguir sacarla de las tinieblas. Con tan solo unos segundos de ver su reacción, supo que era lo mismo que le pasaba a Papy de vez en cuando, quien se deprimía tanto que se hundía en miel y se encerraba en su cuarto todo el día. Pero Blueberry siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a sus amigos y a su preciado hermano.

Él nunca dejaba a nadie atrás.

 

Error!Sans no apareció hasta al cabo de un buen rato; seguramente estaría en el vacío haciendo su trabajo, el cual no le gustaba para nada pero era lo que le tocaba hacer, al menos tener una compañía a la que podía tocar y que no emitiese ruidos raros cuando lo hacía le aliviaba bastante. Tal vez... Se sentía algo solo cuando Error!Sans se iba, y con ella no se aburría. Pero Blueberry jamás sentía soledad o pena, él era de huesos fuertes. Aunque apenas hablase la chica, tener su compañía bastaba. Ojalá estuviesen en su mundo para poder hacerle puzzles y que se divierta más, seguramente se habría llevado bien con todos. Notaba en su mirada que ella era gentil, amable, o que al menos antaño lo había sido. Aún había esperanzas para ella.

Descubrió cosas sobre ella, que había vivido el final verdadero de Underground, donde todos habían salido a la superficie. También que ella era hija adoptiva de Toriel y Asgore, aunque hablaba en pasado. Algo tenía que haberles pasado para que dejasen marchar a una chica tan adorable como ella, incluso cuando ella le miraba a los ojos (ya que siempre estaba observando el suelo) sentía que su corazón latía rápido (o lo que tuviese), era muy guapa. Le contó cómo era el día a día en esa casa, y lo que hacían todos, cuando ella hablaba de Toriel recordaba a la reina Toriel y sus ojos se convertían en estrellas, sentía una gran admiración por su reina. Él le comentó más sobre su línea temporal, cómo cada uno había cambiado de roles. Tuvo que admitir al rato que la mayoría de sus chistes eran copiados de él, a lo que ella sonrió por lo bajo. Ojalá tuviera una foto de todos ellos para poder enseñarles qué aspecto tenían, pero dando una breve descripción de cada uno funcionaba para que se hiciese a la idea, incluso adivinó que Undyne era científica y Alphys era la jefa de la guardia real. Era muy perspicaz.

La conversación siguió de forma amena hasta que se abrió un portal y entró Error!Sans en el anti-void. Blueberry Sans se levantó, al igual que la humana, y se dirigió hacia él.

-¡HOLA, ERROR!SANS! -Alzó la mano, algo más animado de lo usual- LA HUMANA Y YO ESTÁBAMOS HABLANDO SOBRE NUESTRAS LÍNEAS TEMPORALES, ¿TE UNES?

-como quieras -dijo, y uniéndose a la charla empezaron a contar batallitas, aunque ella no dijo nada. Es más, al ver a Error sintió que ella se encogía aún más. Blueberry acaricio su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón para darle ánimos. Ella asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa con los ojos medio cerrados- he traido esto, por si quereis.

Sacó de sus bolsillos varias golosinas como chocolatinas (las favoritas de Blueberry), pasteles decorados con llamas, galletas de flores, y demasiada, DEMASIADA mostaza, cosa que causó mucha extrañeza a la humana, pero no a Blueberry, quien estaba muy acostumbrado a la mostaza.

-¡ERROR, CUÉNTANOS SOBRE TI! ¡YO NO SÉ NADA DE TU ORIGEN, Y LA HUMANA TAMPOCO, PERO TÚ SABES SOBRE AMBOS, NO ES JUSTO! -Espetó Sans, cruzándose de brazos. Los tres se sentaron en el suelo. La humana con las piernas cruzadas, Error inclinado hacia atrás apoyándose en los brazos, y Blueberry tumbado boca abajo, utilizando los codos para sujetar los brazos y así sostener su cara.

-uhhh... claro, por que no -Respondió, y a Blueberry se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas.

" _¡Igual que los cuentos de Papy a la hora de dormir!_ ". Pensó. El recuerdo de esos momentos nocturnos provocó un ligero vuelco en su alma, pero lo eliminó rápidamente sacuediendo la cabeza. Error iba a contar algo que había mantenido en el misterio siempre, y estaba muy emocionado.

-ahhh... como empiezo... -Murmuró, frotándose la barbilla con la mano- bueno, supongo que he de decir que yo era antes un Sans normal y corriente, supongo, ugh. cuando recuerdo lo idiota que era me dan ganas de tirarme por el vacio.

-Hazlo -Dijo la humana. Blueberry la miró confuso, pero Error respondió con una risa. No parecía importarle que **** fuese borde con él. Cada vez que veía cómo ella miraba a Error, percibía en su mirada odio. No sabía si eso iba a acabar bien.

-ignorando eso, sucedieron algunas cosas que... -Error miró a la humana unos segundos, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia el techo, suspirando- no salieron bien, y tuve que quedarme en el vacio hasta el resto de la eternidad.

-¿NO TE SENTISTE SOLO EN TODO ESE TIEMPO? YA SABES, HASTA QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS Y TAL -Bueno, ambos esqueletos sabían que no se habían encontrado precisamente. Pero eso era algo que dudaba en contar a la humana o no... Podría empeorar la situación entre ellos dos. ¡Debería forzarlos a salir y tomar tacos juntos! ¡Los tacos eran el símbolo de la amistad, y si comían del mismo taco seguro que se harían mejores amigos del tirón! 

Blueberry asintió para sus adentros pensando en eso.

-la verdad es que... no siento soledad, sabes. viajando, destruyendo, uno se olvida de cosas triviales como tener compañia.

-¡¿A DÓNDE VIAJAS CUANDO NO ESTÁS DESTRUYENDO COSAS?!

-uhmmm... no tengo rumbo fijo, acabo por ahi o por alli para comprobar cada mundo alternativo. pero hay un lugar al que siempre voy y...

De pronto, Error empezó a perderse, surmegido en sus pensamientos.

-me gustaria haber estado ahi con _ella_ al menos una vez -Musitó, pero era un susurro tan flojo que nadie se dio cuenta.

-¡¿QUÉ LUGAR?! ¡OBVIAMENTE JAMÁS SERÁ IGUAL DE GENIAL QUE MI CIUDAD, SNOWDIN, PERO A LO MEJOR PUEDE SER ACEPTADO POR EL MAGNÍFICO Y EXIGENTE SANS!

-en realidad es mejor que tu ciud-

-Eh, déjale ser. 

Al ver que la tensión aumentaba, Sans decidió cambiar de conversación, ya que ambos se estaban mirando fijamente, y si las miradas matasen, ambos ya se habrían asesinado mutuamente unas cien veces.

Cambiaron el tema a los diversos mundos que podrían existir, ¡como un universo donde todos fuesen exactamente iguales que Alphys! (N/A: Undynetale, vamos... Solo quería aclararlo, heh), cómo funcionaba el vacío, y lo que afectaba ser parte de él. Él aún tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde iba Error, no había ningún otro lugar mejor que su hogar, y si pudiese, se lo demostraría. Aunque la humana no quisiera que Error dijese lo que estaba a punto de decir, cortándole en mitad de la frase, Blueberry ya suponía cómo iba a continuar, no era un idiota. ¡Blueberry era mucho más listo de lo que todos creían!

Por su bien, Blueberry susurró amablemente a la humana que parase de molestar a Error, puesto que era una persona... complicada, y no quería provocar su furia, teniendo en cuenta que estaban maniatados. _"¡AGH, PAPY, YA ME HAS INFECTADO CON TUS CHISTES!"._ Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros y esperó a que el afectado se calmase para seguir otro tema de conversación, a pesar de que ella hablaba menos desde que llegó Error (si se podía). 

Esos dos se llevan como el perro y el gato.

 


	21. Azul, gris y negro (parte 2)

SIGUE BLUEBERRY'S POV

 

Volvió a recuperar el interés de la chica cuando empezaron a hablar de Frisk.

Fue entonces cuando la conversación se caldeó demasiado, Error!Sans hablaba muy mal del pequeño. Algo tenía contra él, un odio muy muy profundo. La chica se había puesto algo tensa y estaba alzando la voz mientras defendía a su hermano, el cual no había dañado a una mosca en su línea temporal, y por eso habían llegado al final verdadero. Entendía perfectamente su situación, si alguien dijese algo tan hostil sobre Papyrus, llamándolo demonio asesino, saltaría contra quien fuese para recriminar que él no era así. Pero estaban enfadándose demasiado, y a Blueberry no le gustaban para nada las peleas.

-pero ha masacrado a mucha gente sin piedad, y luego ha reseteado para seguirlos asesinando -refutó Error!Sans con una mirada de furia. Su ojo derecho estaba empezando a emitir llamas negras y azules, pero dichas llamas a veces se volvían cuadradas, y en sus ojos aparecían las letras "ERROR" en vez de pupilas.

-¡Eso no te da derecho a criticar al que está en el final verdadero! -Espetó la humana, aguantándose los puños de tanta furia. Estaba apretando los dientes mientras no hablaba, intentando calmarse. No la había visto ser tan efusiva antes, y Blueberry se replanteaba si eso era bueno o malo.

-no lo sabes porque tu solo lo has visto como niño adorable e inocente -El Sans del vacío sonreía de forma cínica, observando con altanería- antes de tomar el buen camino seguramente ha matado a tantos monstruos con tanto plac-

-¡¡¡MENTIRA!!! -Gritó ella con tanta furia, moviendo una mano de izquierda a derecha.

De pronto, Error!Sans salió volando, empujado por algo, tras haberse abierto un portal detrás suya y desaparecer en donde sea que fuese. 

...

Tanto el esqueleto de armadura como la chica se quedaron callados, observando con grata sorpresa el lugar por el que había desaparecido el otro Sans, quien apareció a los segundos con una gran furia en su rostro.

-que coño ha pasado?! -Gritó. Estaba muy alterado. Blueberry Sans decidió actuar y ponerse entre los dos.

La humana estaba mirando asombrada sus manos, los cuales de vez en cuando emitían un chispeo gris, y podía ver las venas de su ojo izquierdo palpitando sobre el globo ocular. No sabía qué estaba pasando. 

Gracias a la intervención de Blueberry Sans, el otro se calmó, y el primero intentó enfocarse en razonar lo que había pasado, su voz sonaba temblorosa mientras calmaba la situación. 

Y al parecer funcionó, porque Error se acercó a la chica de forma calmada para comprobar qué estaba suciendo. Con nada más ver su alma detenidamente comprendió qué estaba ocurriendo en ella: Sus hilos le estaban proporcionando magia, porque los hilos se habían "fusionado" con el alma de la chica, y un líquido azul recorría los huecos del alma de ****.

-interesante... -Murmuró Error, acercando el alma aún más para inspeccionar, pero la chica se sintió tan avergonzada que empujó el alma hacia ella, tapándola con sus manos. De entre sus dedos salía un brillo gris y azul. 

-parece ser que hemos encontrado una mina de oro -**** tan solo frunció el ceño, y pestañeó varias veces, echándose ligeramente para atrás. Se notaba que no se fiaba de él.

-¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES, ERROR?! -Blueberry se acercó a ella para intentar calmarla, pues la veía con la guardia demasiado alta. Cuando la chica lo miró, él sonrió de tal forma que un mensaje se transmitió sin palabras.

" _No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Confía en mi_ ".

Los hombros de la humana se relajaron, y ella asintió, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa también.

 **Ba-dum**. 

Sentía que su alma se volvía más pequeña al ver esa sonrisa insegura, pero dedicada solo a él. Sentía también un gran calor recorrer su ser, al igual que unas ganas de acercarse más a la chica.

La sonrisa de Blueberry decayó. 

" _¿Qué...?_ "

La voz de Error lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y del pequeño análisis que estaba haciendo ante ese nuevo descubrimiento.

-los hilos se han metido por los huecos de tu alma y estan transmitiendo magia -Se frotó las manos, sonriendo muchísimo más que antes- ****, has recuperado la magia que hace cientos de años los humanos perdieron.

La chica miró su alma, aún escondida entre sus manos, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tengo... magia? -Su voz era débil, como si aún no se lo creyese. 

Blueberry decidió poner una mano sobre su hombro para confortarla mientras formulaba una frase.

-¡ESO ES MAGNÍFICO, HUM- 

**Ba-dum**.

" _Otra vez... Qué..._ ".

El hecho de que Blueberry se cayase no fue notado por los demás, cosa que le alegraba, la verdad.

-nunca habia visto algo asi, un ser humano con magia de monstruo... -Error empezó a acariciarse la cabeza, estaba increíblemente contento, al parecer- ahora eres increiblemente poderosa, wow. creo que si forzamos esa magia en ti podras hacer trabajitos para mi.

A Blueberry no le gustó para nada esa parte de "trabajitos", porque sabía en qué se metía Error. Tendría que hablar seriamente con la chica más tarde.

-tengo que irme -Dijo de pronto Error dándose la vuelta- voy a ir a por unas cosas, y empezaremos tu entrenamiento, ****.

Dicho esto, se fue, dejando a una anodada humana quien acababa de descubrir la magia en sus propias manos y un monstruo esqueleto que se estaba enfrentando a nuevos sentimientos que nunca había conodio antes.

Pero al menos había un cambio importante, y es que el brillo de los ojos de la chica volvió desde hacía un rato, y eso alegró a Blueberry mucho más de lo que debería haber sido. 

-Uhmm... ¿Sabes? -Escuchó la voz de ****. Ahora era más fuerte, e incluso con un toque animado, aunque tan solo hubiese dicho una sola palabra- El hecho de saber que hay magia en mi me alegra, es como, wow, ahora soy poderosa. Siempre había soñado con cuentos mágicos, hadas, hechiceros, caballeros, dragones, y tenerlo aquí... A unos pasos de mi... Descoloca, ¿no sé? Me anima a... Seguir adelante.

-¡MWEHEHEHEHE, PUES CLARO! ¡LA MAGIA ES ALGO GENIAL! ¡PERO NO TAN SOLO EXISTE LA MAGIA EN SÍ! ¡LA AMISTAD TAMBIÉN ES UNA MAGIA! ¡Y UNA DE LAS MÁS PODEROSAS, HE DE DECIR! ¡POR ESO QUIERO TENER TANTOS AMIGOS COMO PUEDA, PARA SER FUERTE!

La chica sonrió, lo que provocó que Blueberry sonriese aún más.

-Tú ya eres muy fuerte sin tener un solo amigo...

 **Ba-dum, ba-dum**. _Oh_.

-...espero que mi amistad contigo nos haga ser más fuertes.

Su alma no sabía si estallar de júbilo por querer ser su amiga, o entristecerse por solo ser eso. Pero, Blueberry siempre había querido tener amigos... ¿No? 

...

¿ _No_?

Sintió algo moviéndose delante suya, y se encontró con la mano de la humana, que lo miraba preocupada. Lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Incluso poniendo expresiones. Oh, estrellas. Había salido de su depresión gracias a la magia. Y una parte de él quería que fuese gracias a él.

-¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Blueberry? -El susodicho sacudió la cabeza, y se señaló con el pulgar, guiñando un ojo.

-¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LLAMES BLUEBERRY SI NO ESTÁ ERROR DELANTE, HUMANA! ¡SOLO COGÍ ESE APODO PARA DIFERENCIARNOS!

La chica puso la boca en forma de "o", y asintió.

-¿Te puedo llamar Sansy?

**BA-DUM. BA-DUM.**

Blueberry le dio la espalda a la humana, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y su alma.

-UH, OH, VOY UN MOMENTO A... CEPILLARME EL PELO, ¿VALE? 

No es que en ese lugar pudiese irse, ni encontrar un cepillo, y tampoco es que tuviera pelo... Pero al menos la humana no dijo nada al respecto y le dejó estar, Sans se lo agradeció por dentro. Por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo, quería estar en casa para consultar su libro de citas, el cual lo había leído 30 veces, ¡se sabía cada página de memoria! Sin embargo, sentir todo eso por primera vez le llenaba de inseguridades e incluso tem- 

_"¡No, el sansnacional Sans jamás siente temor!_

_..._

_Bueno, un poco sí"._

Lo único que sabía el pequeño rollito arándano es que esto estaba comenzando desde que la humana había empezado a mostrar sus sentimientos, a mostrarse viva, justo cuando su alma emitía de nuevo luz. No es que él haya estado observando su alma para comprobar si estaba bien, qué va, él era un esqueleto muy caballeroso......

" _Papy me regañaría si viese que miento tanto..._ "

 

11010101010101010 ERROR'S POV

 

En cuanto entró Error en el anti-void, lo primero que se fijó era que sus dos   
"amigos" estaban muy alejados entre sí, e incluso se daban la espalda. Frunció el ceño (si tuviera), pero no objetó nada al respecto, puesto que, en cuanto atrajo la atención de esos dos, fueron hacia él como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No había miradas llenas de odio por parte de la humana, ni temblores de Blueberry provocados por el nerviosismo. Había una paz sostenida que le provocaba extrañeza, porque normalmente era Blueberry quien estaba hablando, mientras **** tan solo asentía. Hablando de la humana, ya estaba dando señales de querer seguir viviendo tras haber sabido que podía manejar magia. Pero lo que ella no sabía eran las intenciones ocultas de Error. El alma de un humano que de nuevo puede controlar magia en su poder... Oh, glitches. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, un escalofrío cruzaba por su espina dorsal, y sentía la necesidad de empezar ya a sacar magia de esa alma... Que era toda suya, controlada por los hilos.

-ya tengo todo lo necesario... asi pues, ¿empezamos?

El alma de la humana empezó a brillar y a temblar, estaba emocionada. Aunque ninguna señal, aparte del brillo de sus ojos incrementado, apareció por su rostro. Pero Sans podía saber sus emociones, y eso siempre le había servido de utilidad para saber cómo tratar a la humana, y le iba a venir de perlas para extraer su magia.

Blueberry y la chica se dirigieron una mirada, y dándose la mano asintieron. Error observó esa unión física, y en su interior algo quería explotar. Sin embargo, lo suprimió al segundo.

-humana, ponte por ahi -Señaló de forma muy vaga cierta parte de la sala, a unos metros alejado de él- tú, por alli -Señaló el lado contrario a Blueberry, quien se quedó extrañado por cómo le había hablado.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y se dirigieron a sus puestos. Las dos almas empezaban a temblar aún más, y justo cuando quedaron cara a cara con metros de distancia, sintió cómo estas dos aumentaban de emoción. Error suspiró, ese júbilo lo estaba cansando.

-humana, ¿has peleado antes? -La chica negó con la cabeza, y entonces Error chasqueó la lengua, esto iba a ser largo- entrad en modo combate, pero no ataqueis.

Acataron sus órdenes, y la habitación se volvió de color negro, absorviendo en esa oscuridad a todos los que estaban alrededor. Ahí estaban la versión glitch de Blueberry y ****, esperando pacientemente por alguna orden. La chica adoptó una posición rara, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, una pierna delante de la otra, y la delantera flexionada. 

-no hace falta que pongas esas poses... -Intentó evitar no reirse, pero un "Pfff" se escuchó por parte suya. La humana no cambió de posición, así que lo dejó estar- bien, pequeña, delante tuya tienes unas opciones que puedes seguir, las cuales son LUCHAR, ACTUAR Y PIEDAD; con esas tres pue-

-¡¿Y QUÉ HAY DE LOS ITEMS?! -Error, enfadado por haber sido interrumpido, apretó el alma de Blueberry para que aprendiese la lección. Y al parecer funcionó, porque pidió unas ligeras disculpas mientras acariciaba su alma, que estaba delante suya.

Continuó su discurso antes de que la chica saliese a defender a su amigo. Él seguía sin entender por qué actuaba así, y en el fondo le daba envidia. Por eso, el hecho de apretar el alma de ese esqueleto le dio más placer del normal... Como una ligera venganza por llevarse bien con lo que es suyo.

-yo tengo los items, os lo dare al final de cada pelea. asi pues, no hace falta que ni diga para que sirve cada opcion, ¿o si? -Observó el rostro de la humana, y ella tan solo sacudió la cabeza- chica lista, asi me gusta. lo que vamos a hacer es pelear, y seguir peleando hasta que os caigais del cansancio. 

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó ella. Vaya, era capaz de decir una frase sin insultarle.

-porque no hay otro modo de entrenar -La chica consultó con la mirad a Blueberry, quien asintió sonriendo ampliamente. Ugh, odiaba esa sonrisa- si fuera por mi, eliminaria las inutiles opciones de ACTUAR y PIEDAD. pero es lo que toc-

-¡PERO A VECES NO HACE FALTA PELEAR PARA- NGH! -Otro apretón en su alma. Se estaba impacientando, y eso no iba a ser bueno para ninguno de los tres que estaban en esa sala.

-aqui se dice lo que yo ordeno, ¿estamos? -No recibió otra respuesta, pero lo tomó como un sí.

-Yo estoy aquí, gracias por preguntar -Dijo la humana con tono sarcástico, y ella fue quien sufrió el castigo esta vez. ¿Hoy estaban esos dos en una competición por quién le hacía irritar más o qué?

-¡pelead! -Dijo, mientras se sentaba en un asiento imaginario, empezando a observar todos sus movimientos. Al ver el primer ataque de la chica, el cual ni siquiera le quitó una décima al contrincante, supo que esto iba para rato.

 


	22. Promesa de meñique

11010101010101 BLUEBERRY'S POV

 

El entrenamiento de la humana empezó a partir de ese día, y todo se basaba en peleas. Peleas, peleas ymás peleas. Al parecer la presión, y los sentimientos fuertes provocaban que sus poderes despertasen. Luchaba contra Blueberry, en realidad. Ya que Error tenía que investigar y traer alimentos para cuando acababa cada batalla. Ella cada vez se hacía mucho más fuerte, tanto que incluso el pequeño bollito de amistad apenas podía luchar ya. Su magia crecía a cada batalla a una velocidad alarmante, y le estaba asustando. 

Tal era el efecto de la nueva magia en ella que sus ojos ahora tenían toques grises, al igual que los bordes de sus ojos, y le aterraba. 

¿Estaría dejando de ser humana? 

Para asegurarse de que no era así, hablaba con ella, para comprobar que su corazón seguía intacto. Por suerte, ella seguía normal, y al mismo tiempo que su poder cambiaba, también lo hacía su actitud. Sonreía cada vez más, el brillo de sus ojos era mucho más fuerte, e incluso el contacto físico ya no la hacía sobresaltar como antes. Sin embargo, era ligeramente reacia a pelear, por eso muchas veces acababa muy mal herida, y era Error quien la forzaba a luchar para aumentar sus poderes, ya fuese pidiéndolo con amabilidad o a la fuerza, provocando algún enfado, o incluso tirando todo su arsenal contra ella. Pero se levantaba, y seguía adelante. 

Era muy valiente enfrentándose a la magia, ya que a veces le daban brotes de dolor y Error tenía que traer comida para que sus dolores desaparecieran. El cuerpo humano había dejado de estar preparado para tener magia en él, y se notaba. Pero al menos lo soportaba, "tenía algo por lo que vivir" decía a veces. Cada vez que veía esa mirada llena de determinación, el alma de Blueberry ansiaba salir volando. Pero a la vez la preocupación se volvía parte de él, porque esos brotes de dolor hacían que incluso empezase ella a gritar y a llorar, mientras veía cómo partes de su cuerpo empezaban a teñirse de negro, y tanto él como Error sabían que eso no era nada bueno.

Respecto a su alma, él concluyó que lo que sentía era admiración, como a su reina Toriel. Alguien que era capaz de superarse a sí misma merecía toda la devoción de Blueberry, ¡pero eso no quería decir que ella fuese mejor que él! ¡Él seguía siendo el sansnacional Sans, al fin y al cabo! Era lo único que podía pensar sin su libro de citas ni los sabios consejos de Alphys... 

 

Un día, tras Error haberse marchado, ella le confesó que quería salir del anti-void para hacer una cosa que tenía pendiente. Quería disculparse con alguien, por eso se esforzaba tanto. Blueberry Sans le ayudaba lo mejor que podía, por eso no se rendía ante cada batalla. Ella era quien decidía cuándo acabar, y no le importaba, porque su cuerpo humano solo podía utilizar magia de forma limitada, y tenía que seguir entrenando para superar ese límite.

La cosa empeoró cuando la chica decidió que era hora de pelear contra Error, y Blueberry Sans se alejó lo más que pudo, debido a la incesante cantidad de magia que empezó a emanar del humano y de su amigo. Sus huesos temblaban ante tal pelea; hilos azules y grises, portales aquí y por allí, teletransportes, Gasters Blasters... 

Debido a que la magia de la humana era producida por Sans, todos sus ataques eran imitaciones; pero no eran huesos, si no trozos rectangulares irregulares de color gris y negro. Desde ese día en el que ellos dos empezaron a entrenar, era costumbre que empezasen a luchar nada más Error entrar en el anti-void. Los entrenamientos más curiosos eran cuando tenía que hacer portales, porque a veces sucedían problemas, y cuando Error los cruzaba para saber si funcionaba correctamente, acababa con medio cuerpo en diferentes lugares o en otro lugar el cual a veces volvía de él aterrado y respirando entrecortadamente. 

Ella quería ser más fuerte, se notaba en su mirada y la furia con la que entrenaba. Tenía un propósito por el que luchar, y Blueberry Sans admiraba eso de ella... En realidad admiraba todo. 

Y gracias a la amistad que el magnífico Sans cedió a la chica, comprobó que había vuelto en sí de esa enfermedad humana llamada depresión. No miraba tanto al suelo, si no a su alrededor, y a veces le miraba a los ojos cuando hablaban, lo cual hacía que él tuviese que apartar la mirada muy sonrojado. ¿Lo estaba haciendo notar demasiado? Esperaba que no. Porque tal y como estaban, él se sentía bien. Solo necesitaba verla a diario, charlar y poco más. No quería que su amistad acabase, por nada del mundo. Incluso aunque ella se fijase en otro, que lo dudaba al estar en el anti-void, él sonreiría y la animaría. Porque para eso están los amigos... 

Él velaba por ella de forma platónica cuando sufría los dolores, se quedaba a su lado; y si la magia se extendía e intentaba consumir su ser, la abrazaba y empleaba la suya para calmarla. Los efectos curativos venían siempre muy bien. No la iba a dejar caer.

Blueberry Sans quería pensar desde el fondo de su corazón que el hecho de no haber caído en la locura era gracias a él, por su amabilidad y paciencia al ayudarla. Sus ojos ahora eran negros y grises en vez de esos tonos que tenía antes, habían cambiado mucho durante su entrenamiento, y ahora a veces se quedaba absorto mirándolos, porque podía ver cómo esa nube gris se movía en sus pupilas. Pero por supuesto él también mejoró, aunque no es como si necesitase mejorar, ¡él era perfecto desde que nació, mwehehehe! 

Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que luchando contra ella hacía que su magia fuese más fuerte, pero no tenía los efectos secundarios que sufría ella, lo cual le venía bien para poder apoyarla en todo momento. Ambos tenían el anti-void para practicar cuanto quisieran. 

Seguramente Papyrus estaría orgulloso de él. 

Papyrus... 

Le echaba tanto de menos... 

Estaría muy preocupado por él, ya que desapareció de una forma no muy agradable. A veces tenía ganas de pedirle a **** que le llevase a su mundo, ya que ahora podía hacer portales y cruzar por ellos, pero se arrepentía al segundo. No quería molestarla con eso, además, Error podría buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta. Era muy posesivo, cuando hablaban con él sobre ir a algún lugar lo denegaba del tirón. Debían estar ahí para siempre, exigía. Le frustraba mucho aquello, ya que tenía a gente esperando por el al otro lado... Aunque si se marchaba, dejaría sola a la humana, y se prometió que jamás la abandonaría. Era una promesa que se hizo hace muchísimo tiempo. Ella no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, y cuando le preguntaba sobre alguna alternativa, se encogía de hombros. Aunque hubiese mejorado en su depresión, las esperanzas por volver con su familia eran nulas. Y quería que fuese feliz.

Por tanto, decidió ayudarla cuando ella le contó que en cuanto Error!Sans emprendiese el segundo viaje, iría a llevar a cabo lo que quería hacer. Quería ir al vacío a buscar a alguien. 

Él intento explicarle que quien caía ahí jamás podría salir, pero ella aun así quería intentarlo... Era muy valiente. Además, se notaba la determinación en su mirada, no podía decirle que no a alguien que podría hacerlo cuando quisiera, tanto sin él como con él, así que no le quedaba otra que apoyar su lucha.

 

Él se encargaría de quedarse en el anti-void mientras ella salía al vacío a buscar a quien había caído, pero se rehusó a contar quién era, cosa que le picaba la curiosidad, e incluso le llenaba de celos. 

Sacudía la cabeza cuando pensaba en ello, él era un buen chico, no debía llenar sus pensamientos con tales cosas. Debía confiar en ella.

 

Fue entonces cuando Error!Sans se marchó a hacer unos trabajos, y ella nada más verle desaparecer, abrió un portal hacia el vacío. Inspiró hondo y le dedicó una última mirada a Blueberry Sans, quien la miró muy preocupado. 

-Prométeme Que Volverás... -Dijo con una voz baja. Detrás de la chica estaba el portal ya abierto, y veía el vacío llamando a todo el que estuviese cerca. Una sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de su ser. ¿Y si no la volvía a ver jamás...? Tenía que hacérselo prometer, porque así estaría más tranquilo. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que iba a volver.

-Volveré, lo prometo -Respondió con una gran sonrisa, y alzó su meñique hacia él. El alma de Sans dio un vuelco, y él intentó grabar en su memoria todo sobre la chica. Aunque confiase en ella... 

Alzó también su mano, haciendo una promesa de meñique. 

Pero... Si tenía que ser muy honesto en ese momento...

Seguía teniendo _miedo_.

 


	23. Baby, come home

101010111111 TÚ

 

Nada mas entrar en el vacío, notaste que todo tu cuerpo dejó de moverse, y circulabas lentamente por todo ese amplio lugar desconocido y peligroso, sin saber a dónde ir ni cómo hacerlo, ya que tu sistema nervioso no funcionaba. Pero tampoco estabas cayendo al vacío, era muy raro. Era como simplemente flotar en mitad del agua, solo que no sentías las fuerzas de la naturaleza sobre ti, y tan solo podías observar. Ni siquiera respirabas... Y no era como si lo necesitases. Pero la belleza de aquel lugar empezaba a apoderosarse de todo tu ser, era algo precioso. 

Silencioso, solitario, lleno de cosas misteriosas...

Relajante, cálido, calmado, adormizante...

¡No! Si te dormías, podrías caer para siempre. Centraste tu atención en cómo podrías buscar a Gaster...

En cuanto pensaste en él, unos susurros empezaron a escucharse desde el fondo de tu cabeza. Te concentraste en ellos, reconocías esa voz.

_"GASTER, GASTER. ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?"_

"*-...****... ¡¿****?!" Afirmaste, aún seguía en tu cabeza, menos mal. Aunque la magia de Error!Sans hubiese hecho que perdieses todo contacto con él, seguíais teniendo una conexión... Agradeciste al cielo que la magia del doctor siguiera en ti. Tenías que contarle tantas cosas... Pero primero que nada, debías buscarle.

"¿Cómo has llegado al vacío? ¿Y Error!Sans?" Materializaste en tu mente una imagen de él marchándose, y tú invocando un portal, omitiendo la parte de Blueberry Sans. Para que entendiese que podías emplear la magia, le permitiste entrar en todos tus recuerdos, cómo la obtuviste y tu entrenamiento con el Sans del vacío. Él pareció entenderlo, aunque su tono de voz era de alguien muy preocupado.

"¿Has venido a buscarme?" Quería asegurarse. Lo confirmaste, se lo debías tras haberle dicho esas cosas antes de marcharte de Undertale...

"No pasa nada, lo entiendo", aunque dijera eso, su voz era cortante. Seguramente le hizo daño que le tratases así. Pero en parte tenías razón, si no fuera por él nada de eso habría pasado. 

Le preguntaste cómo podrías hacer eso, y solo te pudo indicar dónde estaba. Había quedado suspendido en una masa de glitches, y no podía moverse. Su imagen no te ayudaba en nada a identificar donde estaba, por eso te tocaba buscar. Te iba a costar más tiempo del que pensabas. Tal vez tendrías que hacer algunos viajes al anti-void y al vacío para que Error!Sans no saliese tras tu búsqueda. Lamentablemente no podías crear un portal hacia donde estaba Gaster, ya que necesitabas saber dónde estaba exactamente, un lugar fijo. Y el vacío era siempre lo mismo, por tanto era difícil saber dónde estaba. Demasiado difícil.

Aun así debías intentarlo, por él. Todo ese entrenamiento era por él, para sacarlo de su prisión.

"Extrañaba oírte... Extrañaba tu amabilidad..." Murmuró él. Tan solo sonreíste de lado, y empezaste a enfocarte en cómo llegar hacia Gaster. Él te dijo hace mucho que solo caía, así que decidiste ir hacia abajo. Nada más enfocar tus ojos hacia el fondo y observar el infinito, tu cuerpo se movió a tal velocidad que entraste en pánico y te paraste en seco, asustada.

"Es tu magia la que te impulsa hacia abajo, tan solo enfócate en el lugar y ve hacia ahí. La determinación te ayuda a cruzar el vacío, tranquila", dijo.

Cerraste los ojos para calmarte, y miraste de nuevo hacia tu objetivo: Al fondo. Tu cuerpo reaccionó bajando sin parar, pero no había viento que empujase tu pelo, y la sangre no se quedaba en la parte del final de tu cuerpo como físicamente debería hacer cuando estás cayendo. 

Era todo muy raro, pero estabas en búsqueda de Gaster, quien podías notar cómo sus pensamientos eran esperanzadores, así que debías aferrarte a ello. Todo iba a salir bien.

"Realmente había perdido toda esperanza", te contó durante tu travesía. "Pensaba que no volvería a contactar con nadie, y mucho menos a salir de aquí...". ¿Qué habrá sido de tu masa?

"Desapareció en cuanto te marchaste con Error!Sans". Pero en teoría la masa estaba vinculada a su magia, no a ti. ¿No?

"Al perder la fe, mi magia dejó de estar vinculada con el exterior", vaya, eso lo explicaba todo. Había perdido las ganas de salir de ahí.

Seguiste bajando sin parar, mirando a todos lados, buscando masas con algún esqueleto en ella, pero era demasiado difícil. Gaster desapareció hace muuuchos años, rondando casi la centena, y seguramente te quedaba un largo viaje por cumplir antes de encontrarle.

Durante tu camino, pensaste en cómo dejarías a Gaster en tu casa, y cómo reaccionarían los demás. ¿Se acordarían al completo de él? Aunque le recordaban algunos. ¿Por qué no se olvidan de él pero de ti si? Dejaste muchos objetos en tu casa, ropa, fotos... ¿Eso les habría ayudado a recuperarte? Ni siquiera tu presencia los ayudó a recobrar la memoria, los objetos materiales tampoco lo harían.

"Encontraremos una solución", dijo Gaster. Era tan positivo y perseverante... Pero tú hacía tiempo que perdiste aquello, ahora tu mundo se basaba en la magia y en esos dos Sans, los cuales no eran tan malos como Gaster decía.

"Te tiene en una prisión, y no te das cuenta". 

Eso te hizo detenerte durante unos segundos, volviendo a retomar tu viaje tras esto. Tenía razón. Os mantenía siempre encerrados en esa habitación blanca sin nada más que la compañía mutua y el entrenamiento. Al menos ese tiempo no te habías aburrido, pero lo que él estaba haciendo estaba mal. Os prohibía salir o hablar del exterior, erais como sus mascotas... Y no te gustaba para nada. Pero no podías hacer nada, él te había sacado de esa miseria en la que te habías encontrado, y tenías poderes. Gracias a él eras lo que eras ahora y no podías desecharlo así como así. Le debías al menos tu compañía. Aunque no te hacía gracia que fuese para toda la eternidad.

Pero, ¿qué importaba eso? Nadie te buscaba ya, nadie te necesitaba. Tu niño ya ni sabía quién eras. Tu familia ya no te brindaría amor... 

Escuchaste a Gaster dándote ánimos, pero ya no los querías. Habías perdido toda esperanza en ellos, y ya ni dolía. El tiempo lo curaba todo.

Escuchaste un suspiro en tu cabeza, y nada más. Desistió. Como todos.

Fue entonces cuando encontraste a Gaster, tal y como dijo en una masa de glitches, con los ojos cerrados y su alma apagada atrapada en esa masa. Parecía que estuviese durmiendo tranquilamente, sin percatarse de lo que había a su alrededor. Aunque tenía una mano alzada, como si hubiese intentado agarrarse a algo. Era exactamente igual a como él te había mostrado, por suerte, el vacío no le había afectado. Te dirigiste hacia él y pusiste tus manos en su espalda, sacándolo del agarre. Los glitches se dispersaron y movieron por todas partes, pero no te atacaron. Esos errores solo estaban ahí levitando sin hacer nada.

"Nos vamos a casa", dijo él antes de que presionaras tu frente con la de él y transmitieses toda su magia, haciendo que dejase de comunicarse contigo a través de los pensamientos. Su alma empezó a brillar, pero no abría los ojos. Necesitaba descansar. Tu magia fluyó alrededor de su cuerpo para transmitirle energía, y de paso comprobar cómo estaba. Todo correcto. Por suerte estaba bien. La nube gris que materializaste para cubrir su cuerpo se disipó y volvió al tuyo.

Con una mano abriste un portal, el cual mostraba el patio trasero de tu casa junto con ella. Podías ver la puerta trasera, los ventanales, la hierba, y algunos juguetes de Frisk y Papyrus por ahí sueltos. Por el aspecto podrías asegurar que era verano, se escuchaban grillos y hacía mucho calor, teniendo en cuenta que tú llevabas una sudadera negra con Jack en él. Tu corazón se llenó de melancolía, tristeza y alegría. Sentimientos agridulces que desechaste nada más dejar que flotasen. Tú ya no eras parte de ello, no te necesitaban. 

Pero sí que recordaban a Gaster, así que saliste por el portal, justo cuando todos salieron al patio para comprobar de dónde provenía esa gran magia. 

Quien estaba al frente era Sans, os miraba tan sorprendido como los demás, quienes decidieron quedarse al margen por no saber quién eras y por qué tenías al doctor en tus brazos. Diste un par de pasos tras cruzar el portal y, dejando a Gaster en el suelo, acariciaste su cara sin apartar tu vista de él. En su letargo se podía notar que su rostro mostraba paz. Intentabas recordar cada momento antes de marcharte, porque no le volverías a ver. Te incorporaste para mirar a tu antigua familia, no te quitaban un ojo de encima. Seguramente se estarían preguntando muchas cosas.

Antes de que pudieran hablarte, ya que Sans empezó a correr hacia su padre, diste tres pasos atrás y les diste la espalda, saltando dentro del portal.

-¡espera! ¡quien eres! -escuchaste a Sans gritar a tu espalda, pero no podías responder. Una lágrima cayó por tu mejilla. Ese momento dolía. 

No te reconocían, pero a él sí.

Al menos uno de los dos tendría un final feliz.

Miraste a Sans a los ojos mientras el portal se cerraba y te dejabas alejar en el vacío. Todo tu ser se enfocó en recordar su cara, seguramente estaba viendo cómo llorabas... Ahora sí que no tenías razones para volver, por tanto, querías recordar todo sobre él antes de perderle para siempre. 

" _Por favor, cuidadlo bien_ ", pensaste. Pero no te dignaste a hablar, tu garganta dolía demasiado...

El portal se cerró, y decidiste abrir otro para irte al anti-void, donde nada más abrirse viste la expresión preocupada de Blueberry Sans porque estabas llorando. Agh, se parecía tanto a él... Pero no lo era. Jamás podría igualarle. Aun así te convencías de que él seguía siendo Sans, aunque fuese todo mentira. Te tiraste sobre él para llorar y desahogarte. Había sido mucho más duro de lo que pensabas. Tantos recuerdos circulaban por tu mente que te provocaba mucho dolor. Él te abrazó para consolarte, lo cual agradeciste entre sollozos. Él besó tu cabeza con un "de nada", y así os quedasteis, abrazados el uno junto al otro, hasta que te quedaste dormida.

 

00000001 GASTER'S POV

 

Gaster abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación iluminada y gris. Reconoció esa habitación enseguida, era la de ****. Se incorporó enseguida, observando a su alrededor. Sans estaba en una silla, y nada más su padre incorporarse, él tomó su mano, muy preocupado.

-¿padre? -Gaster miró a su hijo, luego su mano. Tras unos segundos asintió- me alegra que hayas vuelto con nosotros...

-¿Y ella? -Preguntó, pero Sans no sabía a quién se refería- La chica.

Sans mostró desconcierto, pero luego pareció entender a quién se refería.

-se marcho nada mas dejarte en el suelo, ¿quien era? -Gaster no quiso dar explicaciones, así que tan solo se encogió de hombros. Estaba muy cansado, y aunque explicase todo lo sucedido ellos no comprenderían que ella era parte de su familia.

-Tal vez alguien que limpiaba el vacío -Sans no pareció creerse eso, pero era la respuesta más simple que se podía dar al no haber otra explicación.

El doctor estuvo en la cama todo el día, le explicaron que esa habitación la tenían para invitados, aunque no sabían por qué la decoraron así, y lo dejaban así estar. No era normal que alguien estando con ellos a diario fuese olvidado así de la nada, y su espíritu de científico necesitaba llegar al meollo de todo eso. Pero no solo por su ambición, también por ella. El tiempo que estuvo en su cabeza, pudo comprobar cómo ella quería a su familia, cómo idolatraba a todos, y el fuerte lazo que los unía. 

Entonces, ¿cómo pudieron olvidarse de alguien? Lo de él fue producido por haber caído, pero ella, estando frente a frente con ellos...

 

Durante los días de descanso y chequeo constante, decidió analizar a la familia, y comprobar la causa de su posible amnesia, pero todo estaba bien. La magia no mostraba ninguna anomalía, y ninguno de los integrantes de la casa parecía actuar extraño. La vida seguía igual que siempre, aunque tú no existieses en su vida, y eso era algo que entristecía demasiado a Gaster. Porque tal vez tú ya pensabas de esa forma y habías perdido toda esperanza de estar con ellos, por eso no te habías quedado a su lado.

 

Pasaron varios días tras su llegada, y ya se había incorporado al laboratorio con Alphys, muchos monstruos iban a visitarle y comprobar que de verdad había salido del vacío, cosa que le agradaba. Tanta gente había esperado por su llegada... Especialmente Sans, quien dejó todos sus trabajos para estar con él en el laboratorio, y en parte asegurarse de que su estadía en el vacío no le había afectado.

Pero nadie se acordaba de ella... Aunque todos sus objetos pertenecientes estuvieran ahí. Incluso en las fotos. 

Una vez cogió una foto de ella con Frisk en Navidad, vestidos de Papá Noel y Mamá Noel, y se la enseñó a Frisk. "¿Qué ves ahí, chico?", le preguntó. El niño solo respondió que estaba él vestido de Papá Noel, y no la nombró. Incluso cuando el doctor le preguntó si veía a alguien más, y tras ver cómo el niño negaba con la cabeza, empezó a sospechar. Algo evitaba que la viesen, que la reconociesen... 

Tomó una decisión: Inventar una máquina que les hiciese recuperar la memoria. Informando a Asgore que tenía un proyecto en mente (alejado del vacío, para no preocuparle), se encerró en su laboratorio algunos días, con Sans a su lado. Su hijo le había preguntado muchas veces para qué era todo ese proyecto, mas solo le respondía que era un asunto privado. El rostro de preocupación del esqueleto bajo no se quitaba, aunque confiaba en su padre. Sabía que no sería tan tonto de caer en el vacío otra vez. Además había vigilado sus planos para asegurarse de que no era ningún portal ni nada parecido. Era una máquina que estaba enfocada a emitir ondas al cerebro y a la magia, pero con qué finalidad...

 

Una mañana, mientras Sans recogía el laboratorio de todos los cacharros sueltos (aunque fuese un doctor reconocido, era muy desordenado), el doctor gritó de alegría. Lo había conseguido, la máquina funcionaba. Iba a sacarte de esa miseria por fin, te iba a devolver tu familia de una vez, y así te devolvería el favor.

Su hijo se quedó mirando fijamente el objeto en las manos de Gaster, sin comprender para qué era, quería preguntar qué era pero no pudo conseguirlo, ya que su padre le instó en volver a casa cuando antes y llamarlos a todos para que se reunieran, era un asunto de vida o muerte. 

Tras algunas llamadas y una hora más tarde, todos estaban en el salón, con Gaster de pie y todos sentados. Incluso había exigido que sacasen a Frisk del colegio, él también tenía que estar ahí.

-No he estudiado los efectos secundarios, así que si sentís algo fuera de lugar, por favor, hacedlo saber -Todos asintieron, aunque no sabían si era peligroso. Sabían que el antiguo Gaster estaba algo obsesionado con experimentos noooo... "convencionales", y tenían una corazonada de que podría ser así.

-Gaster. -Dijo Asgore, su tono grave hizo que la frase sonase más imponente de la que era- Espero que esto no afecte a nadie, y mucho menos a mi familia.

Toriel abrazó a su pequeñín, quien estaba en su regazo, y Gaster sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Os aseguro que esto será beneficioso para todos, apuesto mi cerebro por ello -Las palabras del doctor no aliviaron a Asgore, mas lo dejó estar.

Entonces, él activó la máquina y la levantó, haciendo que emitiese sonidos de ondas siendo producidas con una antena que tenía en lo más alto. Las ondas moradas empezaron a rodear toda la habitación, y tras unos segundos llenos de gemidos de incomodidad por haber afectado al cerebro y el alma, Toriel gritó de dolor llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¡Mi niña! -Dijo, empezando a llorar.

Frisk empezó a correr hacia la habitación de ella, y Gaster, viendo la reacción de todos, sonrió aliviado. Había funcionado, tras muchos proyectos desechos que no funcionaron con Sans, ahí estaba. Sabía que era el definitivo, y estaba ahí la prueba. 

La preocupación, tristeza y nerviosismo empezaron a reflejarse en sus rostros. "Qué rayos había pasado, por qué no se habían acordado de ti", era la mayoría de las frases que se formulaban en aquella habitación.

Tu hermano llegó llorando a los brazos de su madre, pidiendo mil veces perdón por haberse olvidado de su propia hermana, al igual que el resto. Toriel lo abrazó como pudo, pero sus brazos temblaban sin cesar. Asgore, por una vez, no fue a socorrerla, porque estaba mirando al infinito con el semblante más serio que jamás algún monstruo haya podido ver. Undyne tenía las manos en la cabeza, murmurando un "no me lo puedo creer". Alphys había vuelto a morderse las uñas, con un montón de sudor cayendo por su cabeza, y si no arreglaba pronto aquello, entraría en un ataque de ansiedad. Papyrus se sentía el peor amigo de la historia, y lloraba mientras decía "nyohohoho". Sans... Sans miraba fijamente a Gaster, sin pupilas en los ojos.

No se podían creer lo que habían pasado. Algunos semblantes estaban llenos de terror, otros de pena, tristeza, que no se quitaban aunque pasasen los minutos... 

Fue entonces cuando Sans se acordó de algo.

-¿que hacia en el vacio? -Preguntó. La habitación rápidamente cayó en silencio, a excepción de los sollozos de algunas personas.

-No tenía otro lugar a donde ir tras vosotros... -El silencio ya sí que se hizo real. Estabas tan desesperada que habías caído en el vacío...- Pero está bien, es el único alivio que tenemos. No me ha dejado ningún modo de comunicarme con ella y... 

Su voz decayó, con el rostro lleno de pena. ¿Tanto te había hecho daño aquello que ni siquiera querías que él se comunicase contigo?

-¿Podríamos hacer volver a la mocosa? -Preguntó Undyne.

-No, vendrá cuando ella decida -Alphys se incorporó, y a pesar del increíble nerviosismo que tenía, empezó junto con Gaster, a pensar en posibilidades de contactar contigo. Tu móvil estaba apagado (seguramente desde hace meses), y entrar al vacío... Esa idea hacía que sintiese un escalofrío.

Todo estaba en tus manos, cuándo decidirías verles, tras estar casi cinco mes. Empezaron a llenar a Gaster de preguntas sobre ti, pero aunque él quería responderlas, era algo que te correspondía a ti. Por tanto, declaró que solo sabía que estabas por ahí rondando, poco más. Le daba rabia que no pudieras ver que ya te recordaban, si pudiera avisarte de alguna forma... Pero era sumamente imposible. Llegar al anti-void era a través de portales, y aunque su hijo pudiese viajar entre ellos, necesitaba saber a dónde iba para acceder allí. No había forma mágica ni humana de acceder a ti, estabas en un lugar muy alejado y a la vez tan cercano... 

Estabas bien, eso era una conclusión a la que todos habían llegado, sin embargo sabían que estabas rota y desolada, pensando que la que antes era tu familia no te recordaba.

 


	24. ¿Puedes pudrirte en el infierno?

Ahora Sans entendía por qué llorabas cuando dejaste a Gaster en el suelo, y se sintió el más culpable de todo el mundo. Te prometió protegerte, jamás olvidarte, y ayudarte... Por eso no hacía promesas a nadie. Y la única que hizo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y la cagó. No comió ni durmió durante días, aún cuando su salud estaba afectando. Pero no solamente él, también todos. Ninguno tenía ganas de sonreír, ni aunque Frisk intentase animarlos. Gaster se sumergió tanto en los proyectos que probablemente ni se fijó en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

" _No ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo_ ", pensó, observando a su padre encerrado en su despacho, con muchos papeles delante suya y lápiz en mano, escribiendo sin parar, con una mano en la cabeza. " _No ha aprendido nada.._."

Pero Frisk era un caso diferente, el pequeño confiaba en ti, con todo su corazón. Sabía que volverías a por él, una parte de él no perdía esa pequeña esperanza. Erais hermanos de sangre, y eso no lo ibas a olvidar jamás. Aunque tardases años, él te recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Porque eras su preciada hermana. 

Sin embargo, con esa actitud ni siquiera podía animar a Papyrus diciendo que le hiciera puzzles, porque cada cosa que hacía te recordaba a ti, como cuando les observabas hacer puzzles y luego fingías no saber la solución para que te ayudasen... Claro que sabía que fingías, no era tonto, y apreciaba eso de ti.

Frisk intentó hablar con Flowey sobre esto, pero él le confesó que nunca la olvidó, y al ver todo lo sucedido decidió callarse, ya que no tenía sentido hablar de alguien que el niño no conocía. Aparte de haberla visto derrumbarse en el restaurante en frente de los demás, no sabía nada más, ni tenía alguna idea de cómo contactar contigo.

Toriel se reprimía cada noche que se hubiese olvidado de su querida niña, la cual la ayudaba siempre con los deberes de la casa aunque tuviese algo entre manos. Alguien que tenía una sonrisa tan adorable a pesar de haber sufrido por tanto, que siempre animabas haciendo bromas... Muchas veces lloraba cuando preparaba té, ya que se acordaba de ti y tu cara de relajación cada vez que tomabas esa bebida caliente junto a ella en las noches frías de invierno, hablando de chistes malos, magia y demás. 

Undyne y Alphys, tus amigas, que siempre habían estado ahí en los malos momentos ahora no estaban cuando más las necesitabas. Eran las peores compañeras que jamás podrías tener, y lo peor es que no lo sabían hasta ahora. Ahora que recordaban todo, extrañaban tus conversaciones de chicas, las sesiones de anime hasta la madrugada. Agh, cómo adorabas los shojos, otro género que a Alphys le encantaba aparte de las magical girl.

Asgore, quien perjuró que protegería a su familia hasta la muerte, había fallado de manera brutal, y un familiar ahora estaba en un mar de soledad, tanto física como anímicamente. Se sentía el peor padre del mundo, tanto que hasta mirar a Frisk dolía, puesto que su rostro era muy similar al tuyo. Lo   
único que se repetía en su cabeza era el completo fracaso causado. Pero, de nuevo, debía mantenerse de pie, por su familia, y llenarlos de esperanza. Aunque él por dentro las estuviese perdiendo.

Lo único que sabían de ti es que estabas en un vacío, probablemente pensando que nadie te necesitaba... Asgore había emprendido una orden de búsqueda, advirtiendo a todos los monstruos del lugar que habías desaparecido. Si avisaba a la policía, probablemente sería denunciado él por no avisar de su ausencia durante meses, era una desgracia tener que admitir que había fracasado como padre, no había podido proteger a su hija. Por ello tomó el asunto de forma estricta, no había ni un solo guardia del reino que no tuviese una foto tuya para reconocerte, ni un monstruo que no supiera lo sucedido, incluso algunos humanos se ofrecieron a ayudar si era necesario. Sin embargo no podían hacer más, y era lo peor de todo. Se sentían tan impotentes... Querían todos pedirte disculpas por lo que habías tenido que haber pasado. 

 

Una noche Sans tuvo una pesadilla en la que te encontraba por la calle pero al acercarse a ti, le gritaste que no querías estar con alguien que no hacía promesas y desaparecías en un portal con una risa distorsionada sonando por todas partes. 

Salió al patio y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, despertando a toda su familia y algunos vecinos. Le encontraron arrodillado en el suelo, sollozando sin parar. Papyrus lo abrazó, y lloraron juntos. A los pocos segundos se les unieron los demás. Sea donde sea, rezaban de corazón que pudieses volver pronto con ellos. 

Te necesitaban con toda su alma.

 

110101010101001 TÚ

 

Cuando Error!Sans volvió al anti-void, os vio aún abrazados, contigo durmiendo en los brazos de Blueberry Sans. Una furia enorme inundó todo su ser, y con su magia os separó, haciendo que cayeras al suelo y él volase durante un par de segundos hasta caer rodando sobre sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! -Preguntaste, mientras te frotabas la cabeza y te dolían los ojos de tanto llorar.

-¿que se supone que haciais? -espetó él, muy cabreado, muy celoso, pero eso tú no lo sabías.

-¡Tan solo me dio otro ataque! -Te levantaste, empezando a cabrearte por cómo se comportaba. Era un posesivo asqueroso.

Error!Sans en cuanto vio que tus manos adquirían un aura grisácea empezó a alzar las manos con una ligera gota de sudor cruzando tu frente.

-bueno bueno, perdon, fallo mio.

Aunque le mirases aún con recelo, te calmaste y fuiste hacia Blueberry Sans, quien estaba ya incorporado y mirándote algo asustado. Le aseguraste que todo estaba bien, pero él aun así quería saber qué tal estabas, porque habías aparecido de pronto llorando sin dar explicaciones. Sin embargo, con Error!Sans delante no podías explicarle nada.

-y bien, que ha sido esta vez? -Preguntó el Sans de negro, observando cómo os echabais miradas llenas de significado, las cuales no entendía, y le daba rabia.

-Mi familia... -Murmuraste, poniendo una mueca de dolor. No le habías mentido, estaba relacionado con ella. Pareció tragárselo.

-no deberias preocuparte por eso dentro de poco -Esa frase hizo que te entrase tanta curiosidad que le preguntaste a qué se refería- voy a acabar con esa línea temporal pronto.

-¡¿Qué?! -Tensandote al completo, empezaste a acercarte a él lentamente, con una mirada amenazante- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?!

-heh, ¿no te lo ha contado tu amiguito? -Blueberry dio un salto al ser nombrado y miró hacia abajo, totalmente avergonzado. ¿Se había olvidado de mencionarte algo? ¿O lo había escondido de ti para mantenerte a salvo... como los demás?- mi trabajo es eliminar mundos alternativos, los cuales en su mayoría son glitches. 

-¡No vas a tocar a mi familia! -Apretaste los dientes, y la furia empezó a apoderarse de ti. Deberías calmarte, pero esto... Se había pasado de castaño oscuro. Pusiste las manos en forma de puño para al menos saciar en un 0.1% tu enfado.

-bueno, eso lo decido yo -Dijo él. Ahí venía el entrenamiento del día... O una pelea. Lo segundo era más acertado- ya llevan mucho tiempo existiendo, y ya toca eliminar esa línea para siempre, ya que han llegado al final verdadero

-¡¿Y no piensas dejarles llevar una vida tranquila?! -Espetaste. Le cogiste por la camisa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él actuaba casual, como si estuviese comentando que el cielo era azul, pero el repentino contacto físico estaba empezando a hacer que a su alrededor surgieran muchos ERROR, y un sonido de distorsión se estaba haciendo notar.

Por el rabillo del ojo viste cómo Blueberry intentaba acercarse, pero la duda le venció, y se echó para atrás.

-¿que sentido tiene si no van a sufrir?

-QUÉ IMPORTA SI SUFREN O NO, ¡PIENSAS MATAR A MI FAMILIA! -Esa aura gris que antes amenazaba por tus manos ahora también estaba en tu ojo izquierdo, y cada vez se hacía más brillante.

-relajate, no es como si te importase o algo asi -Su ojo derecho adquirió una flama negra y roja- al fin y al cabo, te han abandonado.

Blueberry Sans empezó a caminar hacia atrás aterrado. Esta no era una pelea de entrenamiento, esta vez era diferente. Era una pelea de verdad, y él iba a estar en el meollo de todo eso.

 

Pasó muchísimo tiempo, hasta que tú caíste agotada al suelo, tu ojo izquierdo lloraba de dolor y sentías tu cuerpo completamente pesado. Los hilos que de pronto sujetaron tu alma te hicieron levantarte, incluso unos centímetros más arriba del suelo. La mirada de Error era de alguien sumido en la locura, observaba tu sufrimiento como algo agradable. " _Maldito masoquista_ ", pensabas para tus adentros.

Antes de que él pudiese hacer algo, Blueberry Sans cortó los hilos para evitar una catástrofe mayor, y él se arrodilló frente a ti para curar tus heridas y asegurarse que estabas bien.

-No Deberías Haber Hecho Eso, Mira Tu-

-vosotros dos os habeis vuelto muy amigos ultimamente -Murmuró Error, quien ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo que decía.

-Muérete -Escupiste en su dirección, pero estabas echando sangre. El Sans agradable puso una mano en tu boca fluyendo magia por ella, curando todas tus heridas.

Se lo agradeciste con una leve sonrisa, y cuando terminó de hacer su trabajo os incorporasteis, mirando con recelo al Sans negro, quien tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Aún no podías superarle, necesitabas más tiempo, y te daba demasiada rabia porque estabas harta de sus insolencias, sus cabreos, sus apretones en el alma. Gaster tenía razón, erais sus prisioneros, sus marionetas. Siempre debíais hacer lo que él quería, y empleaba la fuerza si no era así. No importaba si estuvieras rota, no te importaba si lo estabas. No querías que atacase a tu familia, y eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. ¿Cómo podía decir en tu cara que iba a destruir su mundo para siempre? Aunque te olvidasen, ellos seguían siendo tu familia, y no ibas a permitir que él los matase. Porque incluso si dice que no sufrirán, no los volverías a ver para siempre. Es cierto que te habías hecho a la idea de no verlos jamás, pero de ahí a hacer que desapareciesen... Ni hablar.

-¡Son el final verdadero, déjalos estar! -Dijiste, aunque te hubiese dado una paliza, seguirías luchando fuese como fuese. Él tan solo se rió.

-ya han disfrutado bastante, ahora solo toca descansar para siempre -Crujiste tus dientes, pero la furia se había calmado con esa gran pelea, y tampoco es que estuvieses llena de energía, la verdad.

Sin decir nada más, moviste una mano creando un portal hacia cualquier lugar, el que fuese, solo para no estar oyendo las tonterías que decía el idiota de turno, y lo cruzaste, ignorando los gritos de Blueberry Sans para que volvieses. 

Nada más cerrar el portal, respiraste hondo y abriste los ojos para saber dónde te habías metido. Estabas frente la casa de Naps. Genial, era lo que más necesitabas. Ese fantasma tenía una tienda de música, y era muy amable, aunque nunca hubieseis sido buenos amigos. Pero tú sabías que iba a abrir la puerta de tu casa; bueno, a ti y a cualquiera.

Llamaste a la puerta, y al segundo un fantasma adorable atravesó la puerta, y te observó durante un par de segundos.

-oh......... hola..... -alzaste la mano sonriendo ligeramente, pero salió forzada. Napstablook notó eso y te invitó a pasar- veo que quieres tumbarte contigo....... y sentirte como una mierda, huh........ solo si quieres.......... claro....

-Naps, eso es lo que más necesito en este mundo ahora mismo. -Él solo dijo un "ok" muy leve y os tumbasteis en el suelo, escuchando su música. Te dejaste sumergir en un mar de ansiedad, dudas, miedos y enfado, intentando encontrar alguna solución para todo esto. Porque Error no iba a broma, si quería, PODÍA eliminar un universo entero.

 

Tras 3 álbumes enteros de su música, tomaste una decisión. Si Erro quería atacar su familia, que lo hiciese. Pero había cometido un error, te había contado sus planes, y tú ibas a estar ahí para impedírselo.

Nada más decidir qué hacer, lo cual te tomó un par de canciones, te incorporaste para agradecer a Naps por todo y marcharte del lugar. Él te despidió con un "vuelve cuando quieras..... o no..... no importa si no quieres volver..... no te voy a obligar.....". Ese fantasmilla a veces hacía que le quisieras abrazar, pero acabarías abrazando al suelo, y él lo sabía. Le diste un "abrazo fantasmal" y te marchaste, directa a la casa de tu familia, la cual estaba a un par de calles, con tu corazón latiendo a mil por hora, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez lo que les ibas a decir. Por suerte era domingo, por lo tanto todos estarían en casa. A lo mejor tu subconsciente te hizo aparecer ese día para después ver cómo estaban... Quién sabe.

¿Te recordarían? Si no lo hicieran, tendrías que explicarles que eres una compañera suya y querías acabar con su masacre de líneas temporales, tal vez te ayudarían. No, te ayudarían. Eran muy buenas personas después de todo.

Tocaste el timbre y esperaste un par de minutos. La dulce voz de Toriel en el telefonillo hizo que tu corazón se derritiese, pero decidiste ignorarlo.

-Mam... Hola. Soy yo. -Solo dijiste eso. Escuchaste una respiración contenerse y la puerta abrirse al instante.

Caminaste por el jardín delantero, fijándote que ya no había guardias. ¿Dónde estarían? 

Da igual, ellos eran muy fuertes de por sí. No necesitaban guardias realmente, ¿no? Parecía que Toriel te reconoció porque abrió la puerta nada más escuchar tu voz, sin embargo eso no hacía que sirviese para que tu corazón volviese a latir por ellos, había sido un golpe muy duro al fin y al cabo. Seguramente Gaster tuvo algo que ver en todo esto, y se lo agradeciste desde lo más profundo de tu corazón. La puerta de tu casa se abrió en cuanto empezaste a subir las escaleras delanteras, y una Toriel angustiada se encaminó hacia ti. Alzaste la mano para evitar que te abrazase. 

Era muy duro para ti, no estabas preparada. Ella pareció entenderlo pero sabías por su expresión de dolor que ansiaba abrazarte más que nada en el mundo, aunque no se lo ibas a consentir así como así. Realmente solo venías para avisar y ya, ellos luego se las tendrían que arreglar. Que al menos tuviesen la oportunidad de poder luchar por su destino, aunque tú ya no fueses parte de ello.

Respirando profundamente, te encaminaste al salón, donde escuchabas unas voces animadas que hicieron latir tu corazón aún más deprisa. Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, Sans, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, Gaster, Toriel (quien te seguía mientras ibas hacia allí). Esas voces tan reconocibles, únicas y tan queridas... Pero no era momento de ponerse sentimental, no les ibas a mostrar que les echabas de menos, quedarías muy rara.

En cuanto apareciste por el salón con Toriel detrás tuya, todos se quedaron callados. A los segundos se levantaron para correr hacia ti, especialmente Frisk, quien había saltado de los brazos de Papyrus, pero diste tres pasos atrás alzando la mano, con una expresión seria.

-No vengo a quedarme, solo vengo a advertiros de una cosa.

Nadie pareció hablar, seguramente esperaban que les abrazases llorando y pidiendo disculpas y que les querías, pero ya no eras así. Ya no ibas a sentir eso jamás. Ya no pertenecías a esa familia, y ellos ya te lo habían demostrado.

Él único que se dignó a hablar fue Gaster, quien te entendía más que nadie al haber estado en tu cabeza por tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le miraste fijamente a los ojos. Se te hacía raro no escuchar su voz en tu cabeza y verle en cuerpo físico frente a ti. Sonreíste ligeramente.

-Nunca habíamos hablado cara a cara. -Él sonrió del mismo modo, rascándose la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no... -Todos empezaron a ver a Gaster y a ti, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo- ¿Podrías explicarnos el motivo de tu visita?

Asentiste, y aspiraste hondo.

-Él quiere destruir esta línea temporal -Otro silencio incómodo inundó la sala. Pues claro, no se esperaban que alguien a quien buscaban desde hace un mes entrase así como así en la casa y os contase eso.

-¿Línea temporal? -Dijo Undyne. Su novia puso una mano sobre su hombro, y le hizo una seña de que hablarían más tarde.

-¿quien quiere destruir esta linea temporal y por que? -Preguntó Sans. Tú simplemente te encogiste de hombros.

-Tenéis una semana para prepararos, es realmente poderoso así que... Necesitáis la máxima ayuda posible.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Y demasiado rato para tu gusto. Comenzaste a observar a todos a la cara, no habían cambiado nada. Casi querías llorar, de verdad que querías abrazarlos... Pero si por algún casual no conseguían defenderse frente a Error!Sans los perderías para siempre, y preferías no recuperar su amor, porque entonces sería muchísimo más duro...

Evitad que destruya todo lo que habéis conseguido, por favor. -Dijiste antes de encaminarte hacia la entrada. Si tardabas más de lo debido él te buscaría y daría contigo.

-¡Espera! -Dijo Frisk. Tú te giraste para verle en mitad del pasillo. Más bien para verlos. Te habían seguido. Esperaste a que dijese algo- No te vayas...

Le dedicaste una fría mirada, y sus ojos se humedecieron. "Por favor, no llores... Esa es mi máxima debilidad, y lo sabes", pensaste. Esos malditos ojitos de cachorrito... De verdad que siempre conseguían lo que querían. Pero esta vez no iba a conseguir lo que quería, para nada.

-Tengo que irme. -Te diste de nuevo la vuelta, cuando de pronto una pared de huesos detuvo tu huida, y todos se giraron para ver a Papyrus, quien tenía la mano alzada.

Estaba prácticamente obligándote a quedarte ahí. Sonreíste de forma sarcástica. No sabías que fuese tan atrevido. Pero esa cara de tristeza en su rostro te estaba matando. Por qué lo hacían todo tan duro...

-No Te Vayas, Por Favor -La voz de Papyrus estaba rota, desesperanzada, y muy muy temblorosa. Estaba intentando no llorar- Quédate, Hagamos Algún Puzle, Juguemos A La Consola, Por Favor...

-¿Crees que eso va a detenerme? -Dijiste, con un tono muy irónico en esa pregunta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te teletransportaste fuera, y seguiste tu camino- Nos vemos.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, antes de que pudiesen ver cómo llorabas, empezaste a correr dirección a la salida, y con un movimiento de tu mano derecha abriste un portal hacia el anti-void. Un grito se escuchó detrás tuya, era Frisk llamándote. Otro grito se escuchó delante tuya, era Error!Sans gritándote. Lo que más querías contra lo que más odiabas. Podrías darte la vuelta pero... No podías. Ahora pertenecías al Sans del vacío.

 


	25. ¿Y si nos vamos de viaje?

Cerraste el portal, y te enfrentaste al ser que llevaba tiempo manteniéndote cautiva. Pero esta vez no peleasteis, simplemente te tendió un pastel de frambuesa como señal de paz.  Le miraste con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo una profunda desconfianza. 

¿Se creía que podía ganarte con dulces? Aunque las dudas sobre esa actitud tan calmada por su parte estuviesen presentes, aceptaste la ofrenda, porque te encontrabas sin fuerzas. Le dedicaste una sonrisa fingida, mientras empezabais a hablar sobre de dónde provenían los dulces que él conseguía, y encogiéndose de hombros solo dijo que se los daba un amigo muy especial. Ni tu ni Blueberry Sans os fiabais, pero lo dejasteis estar. Al menos no te acosó con preguntas sobre tu paradero, ni había iniciado una pelea. 

Pero él sabía que habías ido a hacer algo para evitar que destruyese tu mundo. Seguramente lo encontraría más divertido así. “ _Maldito cínico_ ”, pensaste mientras le observabas por el rabillo del ojo. Sus marionetas iban a soltarse pronto de sus hilos. Porque aunque estuvieseis bajo su control, si tu familia lo hacía bien, podríais libraros de él para siempre. Y tú ibas a ayudar. Pero cómo... Alguna manera de aumentar el poder... Sabías que tu familia no iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte, tú tampoco eras capaz de superarle. Y aunque tú ya les avisases, ellos no eran conscientes del poder de Error, y siendo sincera, tú tampoco conocías su absoluto poder.

Te dejaba una sensación de intranquilidad en el estómago. Querías que ellos se salvasen...

Pero **también** querías patearle el culo a ese Sans que te había mantenido ahí durante mucho tiempo. Las ganas de participar en la pelea aumentaban a cada segundo que estabas cerca suya.

Fue entonces cuando tuviste una genial idea, justo cuando estabas hablando con Blueberry Sans: ¿Y si otras líneas temporales ayudasen a combatir contra él? 

Tras pensar aquello tus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras una sonrisa empezaba a nacer en tu boca, mirando al pequeño bollito de arándano. Parecía ser una buena idea, pero más que buena, parecía perfecta. Eso sí que podría funcionar. Además era algo que afectaba a los demás espaciotiempos, por tanto no era algo que cualquiera pudiese rechazar ya que afectaría a todos y cada uno por igual.

Blueberry Sans notó tu sonrisa y la excitación en tus ojos, así que preguntó. Viendo que Error ya se había marchado tras asegurarse de que habíais comido, le contaste tu plan. Ir a tu línea temporal, y empezar a reclutar a gente para luchar contra el Sans del vacío. Al principio se negó, porque si salía mal acabarían terriblemente afectados. Pero le aseguraste que si todo iba bien, podríais salir de aquella prisión. Le intentaste llenar de esperanza, alegando que podría volver a ver a su hermano, a sus amigos, incluso a la reina Toriel.

-¡¿Y PODRE LUCHAR JUNTO A ELLA EN BATALLA?! OH ESTRELLAS, GRANDIOSO -Dijo, con los ojos como estrellitas. Era tan adorable cada vez que ponía esa expresión...- PERO... SINCERAMENTE... A MI ME GUSTA ESTAR CONTIGO AQUÍ. Y NO QUIERO DEJAR SOLO A ERROR....

Esa frase no te la esperabas. Chocó en tu corazón y tuviste que mirar unos segundos a otra parte avergonzada. Cuando le devolviste la mirada, parecía orgulloso. Tal vez porque sus palabras habían hecho mella en ti.

-Siempre puedo visitarte, y lo sabes -Le dedicaste una sonrisa, y ahora era él quien escondía su mirada avergonzado. 1 – 1, empatados.

Esa sonrisa provocó en Blueberry un escalofrío, y frotó su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo, ligeramente sonrojado.

-No Lo Sé... -Murmuró- Es Cierto Que Extraño A Mi Familia, Pero Error Nos Necesita... Este Lugar Es Muy Solitario Y...

-Siempre podemos llegar a algún pacto con Error, tras haberlo calmado, o algo así. Nunca dije en ningún momento que debíamos... asesinarlo. 

Te miró fijamente a los ojos sin objetar nada más, y estuvisteis así durante varios segundos. Blueberry era ese tipo de persona no violenta, y ya dabas por hecho que convencerlo iba a ser duro. Él, aparte de ser la principal razón de causa de diabetes en el mundo por lo dulce que era, siempre había destacado por su lealtad. Y en tu interior sabías qué tipo de dilema moral tenía el pequeño sobre sus hombros.

Así que, colocaste ambas manos sobre su cara, y pegaste ambas frentes, mostrándole una mirada llena de seriedad, esperanza, y determinación.

-Nadie va a salir herido, lo prometo. Vamos a conseguir que Error entre en razón, pero aún así debemos estar preparados. ¿Confías en mi?

Pasaron varios segundos, y Blueberry tuvo en total tres reacciones debido a aquel movimiento repentino: Primero se sonrojó, y por un segundo sus pupilas se cambiaron a corazones; en un pestañeo empezó a hundirse en el color de tus ojos, olvidando sus emociones golpeando su alma; y la última fue una cara completamente seria. Tomó tus manos y las bajó, haciendo que te separases un poco, y aunque creías que te iba a rechazar, encerró tus manos dentro de las suyas y las pegó a tu cara, con los ojos cerrados.

-Siempre voy a confiar en ti, ****.

Tu corazón se derritió ante aquel acto.

 

Aceptó tus condiciones, y empezasteis a planificar la huida. Podía ser ahí mismo, mientras Error no estaba. Y la verdad es que NECESITABAS irte ya de allí y empezar a preparar todo, sentías la adrenalina en tu interior, y miles de planes cruzaban por tu mente. A tal punto llegó tu nerviosismo que parecías Blueberry, y este tan solo se reía, aunque no como siempre, si no de una forma floja e incómoda, como si aún tuviese dudas. Y no le culpabas, había tenido que elegir prácticamente entre tú o Error. 

Pero él confiaba en ti, y se aferró al cariño que te tenía para saber que todo iba a salir bien.

 

Lo primero en la lista de quehaceres, era hablar con tu familia para comprobar si ellos ya tenían algo planeado. Así pues, abriste un portal para tu línea temporal, tu jardín, dos días después de tu visita, y dándole la mano a Blueberry Sans, dejaste un mensaje escrito con tu magia en el anti-void para Error, el cual decía: “Nos vemos el XX del XX en mi línea temporal, por la tarde. Veremos quién es más fuerte”.

Con todo listo, saltasteis hacia tu patio, sin soltaros ni un segundo la mano, tal vez para buscar apoyo en el otro, o tal vez para mantener en la memoria ese calor por si algo surge mal y os separais para siempre.

 

Siendo martes no habría nadie en casa, Toriel estaría a esa hora en su compra semanal, y con ello podríais esconderos hasta que llegasen todos a casa. Por suerte fue así. Y camuflados tras unos árboles, esperasteis pacientemente hasta que todos empezaron a llegar a la hora de comer, la cual fue tres horas después tras vuestra llegada. Hacía tanto calor que acabaste quitándote la sudadera, quedando así con una camisa blanca.

Durante la espera estabas nerviosa, porque comunicar tal plan, y con otro Sans a tu lado... Seguramente sería chocante para ellos, pero surtiría efecto. Era para ayudarles, para salvar sus vidas. Esas tres horas de espera interminables las pasasteis observando los alrededores, puesto que era la primera vez que Sans veía la superficie, y él ansiaba correr por ahí, tocar todo lo que se ponía ante sus ojos... Pero estar tumbados al sol tampoco estaba tan mal. Y mucho menos si estabas tú con él compartiendo ese momento.

Al escuchar algunos ruidos en la casa, supusiste que ya era hora de entrar. Miraste a tu amigo, quien asintió, igual de inseguro que tú. Pero te seguía dando fuerzas. Apretaste su mano, y tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, te encaminaste a la entrada del patio trasero, abriéndola despacio. Escuchabas sus voces tanto en la cocina como en el salón. Undyne y Papyrus estaban cocinando al parecer, Toriel estaba con ellos vigilando que todo fuese bien y no hiciesen quemar la cocina. Sonreíste por lo bajo, y miraste al Sans del otro tiempo, quien te devolvió la mirada con un rostro de seguridad y confianza. Sabía que estabas nerviosa por cómo tu mano temblaba. La apretó más fuerte, lo que te dio fuerzas para caminar hacia la cocina, la cual estaba más cerca al patio trasero que el salón. Indicaste a Blueberry Sans que se escondiese unos segundos, tras las escaleras. Respiraste hondo, y entraste en la cocina. Te estaban dando la espalda.

-Toriel, Undyne, Papyrus -dijiste algo bajo. Ellos se giraron nada más pronunciar tú sus nombres, dando saltos de sorpresa. Tu corazón quería salir y quedarse con ellos, pero apretaste los puños para controlarte. No era momento de ser sentimental.

-¡Mocosa! ¡¿Cómo has- -Interrumpiste a Undyne, había que hablar de un asunto serio. 

Sin embargo, Toriel ya estaba dando unos pasos hacia ti y a Papyrus se le había caído una cuchara dentro de la cacerola, la cual cogió al segundo, pero quemándose la mano. Esta emitía humo y goteaba. Empezó a soplarse la mano porque el agua estaba hirviendo... Cabeza hueca. Undyne estaba tan pasmada que ni se dio cuenta de aquello, sus ojos estaban en ti, y dudabas de que se despegasen en un buen rato.

-Id al salón y sentaos con los demás, tengo que hablar con vosotros -Viendo tu rostro serio, y sabiendo que sería algo relacionado con el peligro del que les avisaste, apagaron los fuegos y fueron corriendo al salón, donde escuchaste la voz chillona de Papyrus avisando que estabas ahí y tenías que hablar con ellos.

Sacaste a Blueberry Sans de su escondite y te dirigiste al salón, donde estaban todos callados y expectantes. Lo dejaste justo en el punto ciego de la pared. Aún no era su momento.

-¿Tenéis algo planeado? -Sabían a qué te referías. Aún no se podían creer que estuvieras ahí pero no decían nada al respecto. Y viendo los segundos con los que tardaban en responder, se notaba que seguían en shock. Les concediste toda el tiempo que necesitasen. 

A los minutos, negaron con la cabeza. Lo supusiste.

-Hemos reunido guardias, si con eso sirve -Dijo Asgore. Ahora eras tú quién negaba. Obviamente la idea que tú tenías no se les ocurriría jamás, porque tenían miedo del vacío. Era normal.

-Bueno, yo sí. -Dijiste mientras te dabas la vuelta y tomabas la mano de Blueberry Sans, quien estaba muy sonrojado, acariciándose el cráneo, y ni se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo- Este es Sans, viene de otra línea temporal. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos luchar contra Error con vuestros alter ego de las líneas temporales.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, como si tuviera incluso cuerpo propio. Todos miraban absortos al Sans de otra dimensión, luego a tu Sans, y así sucesivamente. Tu Sans no tenía ni pupilas en los ojos de lo serio que estaba, lo cual hizo que apretases aún más la mano del otro Sans.

-¡NO! ¡AHORA HAY DOS SANS! ¡DOBLES BROMAS, DOBLE PEREZA, NOOOO! -Gritó Papyrus, quien quiso quitar la seriedad de todos empezando a hacer un drama. Algunos suspiraron aliviados, y otros saltaron sosprendidos sin esperarse que él hablase.

-NO SOY UN LAZYBONES! ¡YO SOY -Dijo Blueberry Sans separando tu mano y señalándose con un pulgar mientras inflaba el pecho orgulloso- UN MONSTRUO SANS-NACIONAL! ¡ME LLAMO SANS, Y ESTOY ENTRENANDO PARA SER UN GUARDIA REAL!

Al principio todos se quedaron callados, pero a los segundos los gritos de risa de Undyne empezaron a llenar la sala.

-¿E-Es Sans... Siendo Papyrus? -Te miró incredula unos segundos, y tú asentiste. Eso fue suficiente para empezar a inundar la casa con sus gritos- ¡OH POR ASGORE! ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! -Empezó a reírse, tanto que comenzó a llorar, aunque tú en su momento no te reíste cuando conociste a Blueberry...- ¡ES SANS COMPORTÁNDOSE COMO PAPYRUS! ¡ES GENIAL, QUIERO TRES COMO ÉL!

Algunos se unieron a su risa, y era cierto. Ver a un Sans tan enérgico, orgulloso y chillón era demasiado bueno para no reírse. Tú solo te uniste a ellos con una sonrisa torcida, y Blueberry Sans agachó la mirada sonrojado, probablemente muy avergonzado por el espectáculo que acababa de dar. Tú pusiste la mano en su hombro y le susurraste lo siguiente.

-No te preocupes, lo has hecho genial -Él tan solo asintió. Pero lo que más le avergonzaba era la penetrante mirada de Sans, quien observaba vuestros movimientos demasiado atento.

No le gustaba ni un pelo que fueses tan cercano a otro Sans, para empezar, ¿de qué conocías a ese otro Sans? ¿Por qué no estabas con ellos? ¿Y por qué le dirigías miradas de cariño y a él miradas frías? ¿Qué relación tenías con ese otro Sans? ¿Cómo es que eras capaz de tratarlo con ternura y a ellos ni siquiera les dejaste unos minutos para hablar contigo cuando apareciste de nuevo?

Gracias a las burlas de Undyne el ambiente pareció relajarse, tanto que incluso Blueberry Sans y tú os sentasteis en el mismo sillón tras habéroslo pedido Toriel. Él en el asiento y tú en el brazo, apoyándote en su cabeza. Podías sentir la atenta mirada de tu Sans, pero poco te importaba. Seguramente estaba viendo tu alma y tus nuevos ojos, por lo que se estaría preguntando todo sobre ti. Blueberry Sans estaba muy avergonzado, tanto que jugaba con sus pulgares sin apenas levantar la mirada ni hablar, así que eras tú quien respondía a todas las preguntas que te hacían, entre ellas el plan que tenías en mente.

-He pensado en que este Sans -dijiste señalándole- y yo podríamos ir a otras líneas temporales para que nos ayude más gente. ¿Os hace?

Esa idea parecía buena, realmente. O al menos eso pensabas tú.

-Estaréis pensando que exagero con este tema, pero voy muy en serio cuando digo que es muy poderoso. -Tu voz era firme, no dudaste ni un momento- Por eso supuse que no sabríais qué hacer, así que he decidido echar una mano...

Blueberry Sans te dirigió una mirada y tú se la devolviste. Sabías lo que significaba, ibais a luchar contra un “amigo”, y no te gustaba mucho. Aunque fuese un capullo y muchas veces te cabrease... En caliente se piensan cosas horribles, pero él iba a atacar contra tu familia. No podías volver atrás, esto ya era un tema mucho más serio.

-La propuesta me parece buena. -Dijo Gaster, quien apareció de pronto en el salón, quitándose unas gafas que llevaba puesta. Pero a pesar de llegar tarde y comprender a medias lo que estaba sucediendo, era el único que se atrevía a hablar sobre el asunto, al parecer- El vacío conecta todas las líneas temporales, así que sería muy fácil.

-Sí, Sans y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a ir por allí, no hace falta que nadie venga con nosotros -Algunos suspiraron aliviados. Sí que no les gustaba el vacío, al parecer- El problema sería el hospedaje y demás.

-Eso no supone problema -Dijo Asgore, quien alzó la voz- Les proporcionaremos alojamiento y todo lo que necesiten.

Asentiste, y una ligera tristeza se manifestó en tu cara. Aunque te fueses, el mundo había seguido igual que siempre, circulaba sin ti... Era un pensamiento muy terco y egoísta, pero una parte de ti deseaba que se mostrasen más... Doloridos por tu marcha. Respiraste hondo, obviamente se olvidaron de ti. No debías esperar que-

-Una pregunta -Miraste a Gaster directamente, dando a notar que tu pregunta era para él- ¿Qué hiciste para hacerles recuperar la memoria?

Él sonrió orgulloso, y cruzó sus dedos mirándote fijamente tras apoyar los codos en sus rodillas.

-Inventé una máquina para ello, y ya ha pasado un mes de eso, ciertamente. Ha sido una espera muy larga y tediosa -Asentiste.

-Gracias, supongo.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando a mostrar que no era de importancia. “ _Hoy por mi, mañana por ti_ ”, pensaste. Pero no parecía complacido, así que se inclinó en su asiento, juntando las manos. Te dirigió una mirada tan seria y penetrante que tu pelo se erizó. Por un segundo incluso tuviste miedo.

-Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, jovencita -Dijo él. Oh, oh- Yo ya sé dónde estuviste, pero ninguno de los aquí presentes a excepción de los involucrados con Error saben dónde estuviste, y les gustaría tener una explicación -Te parecía más que justo, si habían recuperado la memoria entonces habrían estado preocupados por ti. 

Respiraste hondo y, tras pensar bien tus palabras, les comentaste todo sobre el anti-void, en tus nuevos poderes. Para demostrar que era cierto, invocaste llamas grises en tu mano, y hacías que tuviesen las mismas formas que Blueberry, Error y tú en el vacío, y se movían cuando hablabas de los entrenamientos, mostrando tal vez escenas no muy agradables a la vista.

Tus padres te miraban de forma preocupada, pero tú no querías dejarte influir por ellas, así que dirigías tu mirada a Blueberry Sans mientras contabas tu historia, para recibir de él la fuerza que necesitabas, porque los demás tenían cara de joker mientras escuchaban tu historia. 

Era muy chocante para ellos, quienes tenían el vacío como un tema tabú. Y tú estabas contando cómo eras capaz de abrir portales, cruzar el vacío, teletransportarte, invocar hilos, distorsiones temporales, modificar, crear, DESTRUIR.

-Hablando de eso... -Dijo Toriel, y tu corazón dio un vuelco, ahí venían las disculpas- Lo siento mucho por... Lo sucedido, mi niña.

-N-No te preocupes, cosas que pasan. -Intentaste no dar importancia al asunto, pero tartamudeaste como una idiota. Maldita sea. Debías no mostrar debilidad.

-Hay una cosa que quiero saber -Siguió hablando, y una parte de ti deseaba que simplemente te abrazase, pero no lo iba a hacer, ya que tú ya marcaste las distancias- ¿Por qué tienes poderes?

-Oh. -Agachaste la cabeza hacia tu pecho, te habías olvidado de contar aquella parte. Tu relato comenzó cuando ya estabas dentro del vacío, puesto que no querías hacerles sentir culpables

Te incorporaste, y tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, dejaste que tu alma saliese de tu pecho, y frente a ellos se mostró débil, pequeña, vulnerable... Pero con un brillo gris azulado que era más profundo que antes.

-Él evitó que se rompiese por completo poniendo hilos, gracias a ellos conseguí la magia. Se me olvidó mencionar esa parte... No hay mal que por bien... ¿no venga?

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Incluso podías notar cómo el arrepentimiento en sí mismo tomaba asiento en la sala. Sacudiste la cabeza e hiciste volver tu alma al cuerpo. Recuperaste tu asiento junto a Blueberry Sans, quien te miraba muy preocupado. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, te apresuraste a cambiar de tema para evitar una situación incómoda para ti.

-¿Podemos tomar té? Necesitamos recuperar fuerzas antes de emprender nuestro camino -Tu madre asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Te acercaste al “oído” de Blueberry Sans para susurrar algo- ¿Nunca has probado un té hecho por la mismísima Toriel?

Él se rió por lo bajo, y muy sonrojado sacudió la cabeza. Tenía tal fascinación por Toriel que seguramente le haría feliz tomar algo hecho por ella, aunque en Underswap tal vez ella no preparaba té ni tartas, ese sería el rey Asgore. Pero a ALGUIEN no le gustó ver cómo cuchicheabas con otro monstruo y éste se reía, ¿qué teníais entre vosotros? Sin embargo esa pregunta no se la formuló solo Sans, si no también el resto.

-¿A dónde vais a ir primero? -Preguntó Gaster, dirigiste tu mirada hacia él. Justo cuando giraste la cabeza viste que tu Sans por un segundo tenía el ojo derecho lleno de llamas azules, ¿qué?

-Ah, uhm, a Underswap -Nombraste el primer lugar al que seguramente Blueberry Sans quería ir, aunque él no lo hubiese dicho- Sans puede convencer a su gente de ayudarnos, los demás serán todo un misterio.

-Hablando de él... Tenemos dos Sans aquí, así que... ¿Cómo lo hacemos para nombrar a uno o a otro?

Tú sonreíste muy alegre, y abrazaste a Blueberry Sans, quien se sonrojó y ni siquiera se atrevió a alzar la mirada del suelo. Frotaste tu mejilla con su cabeza. Fingiendo que tenías los ojos cerrados, te fijaste en tu Sans. Su ojo derecho _SÍ_ estaba emitiendo llamas azules, y al parecer Gaster estaba mirando a su hijo algo preocupado. Undyne hacía lo mismo que el doctor. ¿Sans estaba celoso? Nah, imposible. Nunca mostró interés en ti. Seguramente estaba enfadado por tener a otro como él en la misma habitación y no le gustaba ni un pelo aquel asunto. 

Sí, eso debía ser.

-¡Se llama Blueberry Sans! -Riéndote por lo bajo, dijiste aquella frase muy alegre, casi se te olvida responder tras ver esa escena- ¡Porque es como un arándano, adorable, redondo y azul!

La verdad es que ese apodo le venía muy bien, era casi como un arándano. Pero en realidad estabas actuando así para probar a tu Sans, el cual estaba casi amenazante, y el pobre Sans de la otra dimensión intentaba hundirse en lo más profundo del sofá al sentirse tan intimidado. Cosita, le habías metido dentro de tu juego, pero ver a Sans así te hacía mucha gracia, era casi como que le molestaba que te acercases a otro como él. 

Seguías enamorada, obviamente, y eso hacía que te llenases de esperanzas de que él pudiese sentir algo por ti. Pero no debías hacer eso cuando se trataba de un asunto tan serio. Aunque querías saber más y era una oportunidad única... 

" _No debes engañarte, ****_ ". Dijo tu voz de la conciencia, tan sabia como siempre. " _¿Recuerdas cómo te evadía hace tiempo? Nadie jamás va a ser capaz de amar a una retrasada, imbécil y cobarde como tú_ ".

Te separaste nada más ver a Toriel portando una bandeja con varios tés, y te arrodillaste frente la mesa para tenderle una taza a Blueberry Sans, y cogiste otra para ti. Nada más notar el líquido por tu garganta, notaste cómo recuperabas tus fuerzas y podrías ser capaz hasta de correr una maratón.

-¿Cuándo deberíamos partir? -Te giraste hacia Blueberry Sans, quien se incorporó de inmediato, listos para marcharos.

-Alto ahí -Dijo Toriel, os detuvisteis al instante y la mirasteis, esperando a que respondiese, su voz autoritaria siempre hacía que te quedases parada, no importa lo que estuvieses haciendo- Ya que vamos a traer huéspedes, necesitamos organizar todas las habitaciones y demás.

-Pero dijiste que nos tocaba marcharnos a por más gente, ¿no? -Ladeaste la cabeza, y ella se rió por lo bajo.

-¿No has notado que tu casa ha cambiado? Necesitamos limpiar antes de recibir invitados -Rápidamente empezaste a mirar a tu alrededor, y al no ver nada inusual, tu madre te señaló las escaleras y empezaste a caminar por ellas, dándote cuenta de que habían añadido dos plantas más.

-¡Wow! -Volviste a la habitación corriendo, muy sorprendida- ¿Por qué tantos cambios?

Toriel te explicó que algunos querían trabajar en casa, tener algún almacén para cosas importantes, ya que había grupos anarquistas contra los monstruos y habían empezado a atacar a los transeúntes, y era algo peligroso. Salían de casa cuando notaban que los grupos activistas contra ellos se calmaban un tiempo. Tomaron la decisión de quedarse dentro algunas veces cuando se sentían muy amenazados. Incluso tenían libros de Frisk en casa por si él tampoco podía salir. No te gustó esa nueva información. Como los vieses por la calle no tardarías ni un segundo en darles la paliza que se merecían, porque si se atrevían a tocar a tu familia... P a s a r í a n u n m a l r a t o.


	26. ¡Nos vamos a Underswap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por el capítulo corto, pero quiero empezar Underswap desde el momento en el que cruzan el portal. <3

Mientras todos arreglaban la casa, sacando cajas de las habitaciones, limpiando, organizando y demás, observabas cada habitación. Pues tenía razón Toriel, muchas habitaciones eran lugares de investigación, cuarto de juegos, e incluso habitaciones aparte para invitados.

Caminaste hacia tu cuarto lentamente, dejando que los recuerdos aflorasen en tu mente, y abriste tu antigua puerta con cuidado, observando que todo seguía tan intacto como siempre, nadie había tocado nada. Ni siquiera tu ropa. Te alegraste por ello, y tras coger una camisa de manga corta con donuts dibujados, y unos pantalones cortos, empezaste a quitarte la ropa para ponerte encima la de verano. Fue entonces cuando te fijaste en que había más ropa que antes, de tu talla y con tus gustos. Pijamas de verano, e incluso bañadores... ¿Lo habían comprado por ti? ¿Por si volvías...?

Encontraste una nota entre la nueva ropa, y la abriste, con las manos temblando un poco. Habían comprado ropa tuya mientras no estabas, como señal de que te recordaban y te echaban de menos...

Al abrir la nota te diste cuenta de que era la letra de Frisk, aún era ilegible por ser un niño pequeño, que decía “Gracias por haber vuelto...". Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y abrazaste la carta con toda tu fuerza mientras echabas afuera todo lo que te habías contenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Al fin ellos te recordaban, lo que habías soñado desde hacía tiempo, aunque tus esperanzas hubiesen muerto. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, dejaste que todas las emociones reprimidas volasen, notando una sensación de libertad al notar el rastro de calor que dejaban tus lágrimas al pasar por tus mejillas. Diste gracias a las estrellas por haber cerrado la puerta, puesto que no querías a nadie en ese momento.

Pero el peor sentimiento aflorando en tu pecho era el de culpabilidad, pues tras todo lo que habías pasado, los tratabas con desdén... Te sentías muy mal contigo misma por ello. No deberías haber actuado así, aunque fuese lo que el corazón te pedía. Ellos no te recordaban, tuviste que irte de tu propia casa, ¿qué más podías hacer en ese estado? Seguir queriendo a las personas que se habían olvidado de ti... Era imposible. Pero ahora, tal vez podrías aceptar su perdón... Lo habrán pasado mal sin ti aunque tuviesen que seguir con el día a día; era muy egoísta por tu parte pensar que el mundo se derrumbaría solo porque tú quisieras. Suspiraste, tratando de calmarte. Hasta hipabas de tanto haber llorado. Cuando acabase todo esto podrías volver con ellos y... 

Recuperar tu antigua vida... 

Una parte de ti deseaba eso con muchas ganas.

Unas risas en el pasillo te hicieron volver a la realidad, y tras sacudir la cabeza y golpearte las mejillas un par de veces, te encaminaste a la puerta con tu ropa de verano. Nada más verte Toriel con tu nueva ropa te sonrió, y tú le devolviste la sonrisa. Querías abrazarla, muchísimo. Y decirle todo lo que te habías guardado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. 

 

Pero a quien abrazaste fue a tu hermano mientras estaba en el pasillo persiguiendo a Papyrus. 

-Frisk, ven aquí, renacuajo -Dijiste arrodillándote en el suelo con los abrazos completamente abiertos. En cuanto vio tu gesto se tiró sobre ti, casi causando que te cayeses.

-Los novios no deberían estar separados por tanto tiempo -Dijo en un susurro, y te quedaste en shock. Sin poder contenerte empezaste a reír, ¿ cómo era capaz de decir siempre lo que necesitabas oír? Te había echado de menos. Lo notabas por la fuerza con la que te agarraba, aunque no lo suficiente para quitarte el aliento.

-Te quiero muchísimo -Murmuraste en su oreja. Dios, tu corazón empezó a llenarse. Oliste su pelo, champú Johnson y hierba fresca... Cómo adorabas esa mezcla. Además, sus bracitos rodeaban tu cuello, sensación que hace mucho tiempo que no sentías... Lo habías echado tanto de menos...

-Yo también te quiero -Dijo él, y unos aplausos empezaron a retumbar por toda la casa. Ambos alzasteis la cabeza para ver que todos estaban observandoos y aplaudiendo, ahí estaba la reconciliación, quien la inició Frisk con una simple carta que colocó hace semanas.

Nada mas separaros, todos se tiraron a tus brazos, y empezaron a decirte cuánto te habían extrañado. Papyrus te abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que incluso escuchaste tus huesos crujir, y mientras él te alzaba del suelo, Undyne os alzó a los dos. Empezaste a reírte sin parar, pero apenas podías respirar, teniendo en cuenta que intentabas no llorar.

Todos siguieron abrazándote y contándote cuánto te habían necesitado, y qué empeñado estaba Frisk en asegurar que tú volverías. Fue entonces cuando al ver sus ojos iluminados por la emoción, decidiste que te quedarías con ellos tras todo esto. Les necesitabas.

El abrazo más raro fue el de Sans, ya que tenía un semblante muy serio y no te quitaba el ojo de encima. Pero al envolverte en sus brazos sentiste cómo te abrazaba muy muy fuerte, y aspiraste hondo, llenando tus pulmones de su olor. Ocultaste el sonrojo en su cuello para que nadie lo notase, y querías llorar de alegría por volver a abrazarle. Le habías extrañado tanto...

Al último al que abrazaste fue Asgore, tu padre, quien empezó a llorar al asegurarse que jamás volvería a pasar esto. Casi llorabas si no fuera porque ya te habías desahogado en tu habitación. Pateaste su espalda mientras pedía una y otra vez perdón.

Tras separarte viste que Blueberry Sans se había quedado al fondo, observando la escena con un aspecto muy melancólico. Tu corazón se sobrecogió y también le abrazaste.

-Pronto volverás a casa, tranquilo.

Él asintió sin decir nada, y os quedasteis así unos segundos hasta que te separaste y emprendisteis todos la limpieza en la casa. Cancelaron sus planes de esa tarde para poder tenerlo preparado y al día siguiente empezar a traer gente. Iba a ser una semana muy dura.

 

Cenasteis todos juntos en el comedor, con Blueberry Sans al lado de Papyrus ya que era donde estaban los spaguettis, e hicieron un concurso de quién comía más en menos tiempo. Observaste el concurso sin dejar de reírte, eran exactamente iguales. Underswap, al fin y al cabo. Al menos había conseguido llevarse bien con el resto, y te alegraba bastante. Seguramente había echado de menos volver a estar con una familia, o al menos con mucha gente.

 

Tras cenar, todos se marcharon a la cama agotados. Al parecer estar todo el día limpiando agotaba a todo el mundo, especialmente a ti, quien te pesaba la cabeza de tantas emociones en un día. Pero no querías dejar solo a Blueberry Sans, así que os quedasteis ambos en el salón, tumbados en el mismo sofá pero apoyados en diferentes brazos, y hablasteis sobre los planes que podríais hacer en Underswap, quería presentarte a Papyrus, seguramente os llevaríais bien. Esto último lo dijo en un aspecto tan triste que le preguntaste por qué.

-Se nota demasiado, **** -Dijo él, incorporándose para verte a los ojos. Ladeaste la cabeza, no tenías nada que ocultar sobre Papyrus, la verdad.

-¿El qué?

-Te gusta Sans.

Hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo en la sala. Tú te sonrojaste y apartaste la mirada, y él empezó a rascarse la cabeza muy apenado. Ocultaste tu cabeza en la sábana que tenías encima, gritabas en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi era un susurro.

-¡¿Tanto se nota?! -Moviste las piernas con nerviosismo, y tras calmarte, decidiste plantarle cara- No me gusta. Estoy enamorada de él -Él forzó una sonrisa tras escucharte, le dolían esas palabras y tú no te dabas cuenta, porque estabas en tu mundo de pajaritos. Pero se prometió que estaría contigo a pesar de todo, y lo iba a demostrar.

Pero una parte de él quería ser ese Sans... 

Mientras tanto en tu cabeza estabas chillando de la emoción. Al fin lo habías declarado en alto. Estabas enamorada de él, y alguien más que tú lo sabía, dejando de lado a Gaster, quien ocupó tu mente sin tu permiso. Por una vez podías contarlo en alto. Sentiste un gran alivio, como si hubieses soltado el secreto más guardado de todo el universo.

-Chico con suerte... -Murmuró. Tú negaste con la cabeza. En él podías confiar, así que sin dudarlo empezaste a soltar todos tus sentimientos, tus inseguridades, tus miedos.

Blueberry era tu mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo.

-No es tan fácil como crees. Primero, él es monstruo, yo una humana... O algo así -El hecho de que tuvieras poderes había hecho que te replanteases tu especie. Antiguamente los humanos tenían magia, pero ahora no... Miraste tu mano, sumida en tus pensamientos- Además, mira mi alma... Imagina si me enamoro de alguien y me destroza el corazón. Estoy a un milímetro de romperme. Y él sabe cuán dañada estoy.

Él pareció entender aquello, y asintió.

-Pero aún así es preciosa -Sonreíste complacida, y arrodillándote frente a él, acariciaste su mejilla, mirándole de manera muy dulce. Se sonrojó, y te pareció lo más adorable que viste en todo el mundo.

-No tienes ni idea del efecto que tienen tus palabras en mi, Blueberry -Él apretó tu mano con la suya, dándote a entender que quería seguir notando tu tacto.

Cada nuevo Sans que descubría hacía que amases más aún a tu Sans, porque era como descubrir nuevas partes de él, y eso te fascinaba. Pero seguías prefiriendo al tuyo, ese vago bromista tan cálido y fanático del ketchup, las estrellas y dormir... Durante tu estadía en el anti-void muchas veces pensabas en él, en cómo habría sido tu vida junto a él, lo que podríais haber hecho como pareja... Sin embargo no podías, no te lo merecías, y él no se merecía a alguien como él. Así que simplemente fingías que esos pensamientos eran mentiras...

Pero nadie puede huir de lo que su propia alma está rogando.

-Con su amistad estoy feliz, la verdad -Ya que te habías confesado, ibas a soltar todo. Tu corazón lo pedía a gritos- Porque si lo arruino todo, dejaría de haber paz en mi casa... Viendo su sonrisa y escuchando sus bromas a diario me conformo. Y soy feliz así, en verdad. Alguien como   
él jamás me va a querer, y ya me lo dejó claro en un principio.

 

Sin que tú lo supieras, había alguien escuchado desde el pasillo desde hacía un buen rato. Ese alguien era quien había robado tu corazón hace meses. Con una sonrisa de victoria, se marchó a su habitación, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Todos sus celos se disiparon, dejando a un esqueleto lleno de cinismo y felicidad.

 

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber desayunado y preparado, Blueberry Sans y tú estabais en el patio, despidiéndoos de tu familia.

-Volveré en 5 minutos -Les explicaste- Pero en realidad estaré ahí un buen rato, probablemente. Ya sabéis, portales que cambian el tiempo y el espacio, esas cosas.


	27. Asgore y Papyrus.

 

Blueberry y tú ya estabais en las profundides inescrutables del vacío, el cual se movía lentamente, y las masas negras y rojas divagaban de aquí para allá. Sentías que intentaba devorar tu alma, tragarte en las oscuridades del lugar, para dormirte para siempre. Tomaste la mano de Blueberry Sans, y la apretaste fuerte, mientras os movíais  dentro de él. Miraste al portal cuando este se cerrada, y ahí estaba toda tu familia, dándote apoyo con unas grandes sonrisas. Alzaste un pulgar en dirección a Frisk, quien devolvió el mismo gisto. Y entonces, el portal se cerró.

Nada más dirigir tu mirada hacia el vacío, tomasteis camino hacia los portales que daban a otras dimensiones... Y tu corazón latió deprisa en cuanto encontrasteis aquel que dirigía a Underswap. Blueberry incluso dio un tirón de las ganas que tenía de volver, estando así a la cabeza. Tocando la entrada al portal, este reaccionó y se activó. Dirigiste una última mirada a Sans, quien se notaba que estaba intentando mantener los nervios bajo control. No sabías cuánto tiempo llevaba él fuera, alejado de su hermano, y seguramente tenía ganas de verle.

Así pues no le hiciste esperar más, y os tirasteis por el portal hacia el suelo

La nieve de Snowdin hizo te dio un abrazo en cuanto caíste al suelo. Tras esperar unos segundos a que el cansancio se fuese de tu cuerpo (hacer portales era algo agotador), te incorporaste. Estabais en el puesto de Sa- Papyrus, en ese mundo. Suspiraste, ahora tocaba encontrarlos a todos y explicarles lo sucedido. Girándote hacia Blueberry Sans, le indicaste que primero había a-

No pudiste terminar la frase, porque un hueso te golpeó en el estómago y te lanzó varios metros lejos, rodando sobre ti misma. Abrazaste tu estómago del dolor, tosiendo un poco de sangre.

-¡****! -Oíste gritar a Sans, pero dolía tanto que ni podías moverte, solo temblar bajo la fría nieve. Menos mal que te anticipaste y te habías abrigado para esto- …. ¡PAPYRUS, PARA!

Intentaste incorporarte, pero un pie se apoyó en tu cabeza- Trataste de mirar hacia arriba, pero solo te encontraste con un zapato, concretamente una zapatilla deportiva de color rojo, y una pierna de hueso. Era Papyrus de Underswap.

-¡PAPYRUS, DÉJALA! -Escuchaste los pasos de Blueberry Sans acercándose, y puso una mano en tu espalda. 

-¿estas seguro? -No pudiste ver que Blueberry asintió, pero sí que el pie de Papyrus dejó tu cabeza, y suspiraste tranquila.

Te sentaste para enfrentarte a Paps, quien te miraba con desdén desde arriba. Era tal y como Blueberry Sans le había descrito, con una sudadera naranja, un cigarrillo en la boca, bermudas marrones, y una expresión de completa vagueza, pero tenía el ojo derecho en llamas naranjas... Y lucía muy muy amenazante. Un escalofrío recorrió tu espina dorsal.

Con la ayuda de Blueberry Sans, quien intentaba solucionar el momento, te incorporaste, y él empezó a emanar magia de su mano para curar las heridas que había provocado Papyrus. Cuando notaste que ya no había más dolor, sonreíste a Sans.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias -Dirigiste la mirada a Papyrus, quien no había quitado su semblante superior de la cara, tenía la guardia alta. Ni siquiera se había dignado a hablarte directamente- Oye, ¿no sabes saludar a un nuevo amigo? Relájate y toma mi mano.

Alzaste la mano, y él también la estrechó, y por sus ojos entrecerrados sabías que no confiaba aún en ti. Pero de pronto, se escuchó un sonoro pedo por todo el lugar. Nada más desaparecer el ruido, empezaste a reírte con Blueberry mientras mirabais la cara del esqueleto alto, quien estaba tan sorprendido que hasta se le había caído el cigarrillo.

-El tructo del botón con pedos, siempre funciona -Secándote una lágrima en el ojo, le enseñaste el dispositivo- Creía que necesitaríamos un buen inicio, así que lo traje conmigo. Soy ****, **** la humana.

-papyrus, papyrus el esqueleto -Dijo él, recuperando la compostura- ha sido un buen truco, he de admitirlo.

Su voz era aguda pero hablaba flojo, tal y como te habías imaginado viendo cómo hablaba el Sans de esa línea temporal. Te recordaba bastante a Sans por sus gestos, e incluso hacía que tu corazón latiese algo, pero él era como una imitación, y no te sentías bien sintiéndote así respecto a otra persona que no fuese Sans.

-Aprendí del mejor -Aunque sabías que él no entendería a qué te referías, luego lo haría- Vengo a traer a Sans de vuelta... Pero también por algo más.

Papyrus mostró una cara de desconcierto, y sonreíste aún más.

-Pero primero que nada, creo que queréis estar a solas, ¿verdad? Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que Error se llevó a Sans, y supongo que le habrás echado de menos.

Él asintió, y complacida, les diste la espalda. Ambos necesitaban un rato a solas para abrazarse y hablar, y no querías estar ahí de carabina. Molestabas, eso estaba claro. Aunque no te lo dijesen directamente, pero no te importaba para nada. Cuando te reencontraste con Frisk pasó exactamente lo mismo.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, ****! -Oíste la voz de Sans detrás tuya, y te despediste alzando la mano mientras te dirigías al camino que daba el puente, viendo a lo lejos una casa con una puerta morada.

 

1101010101010 PAPYRUS'S POV

 

Nada más Papyrus ver que tu figura ya no se podía ver a lo lejos, se giró para ver a su hermano, quien estaba juntando sus dos dedos índices sin desviar la mirada del suelo.

-Escucha, Papy, Lo Siento Por Haber Desaparecido, Pero Y- ¡MPFH! -Papyrus se tiró sobre él, abrazándolo de una manera que jamás había hecho antes. 

Había estado preocupado, muchísimo. Tanto que ni podía dormir por las noches (menos de lo que ya hacía antes), ni la miel lo calmaba del temor. Constantemente temblaba, sus pensamientos se dirigían a cómo estaría Sans, qué le estaría pasando... Y cómo podía reventarle la cara al malnacido que lo había arrebatado de su lado. No había dejado ni un segundo de recorrer todo Underswap en busca de su hermano. Ni de noche ni de día, aunque su salud hubiese decaído de una forma drástica, incluso peligrosa.

Había movilizado a todo el reino, Alphys también había ayudado a la búsqueda; y Undyne tenía cámaras por todas partes, haciendo que Mettaton también ayudase tanto vigilando las cámaras como en los shows que este emitía; Toriel ordenó la búsqueda de Sans, con una recompensa para quien lo trajese. Prácticamente había puesto la tierra patas arriba para encontrarlo. 

Pero no fue suficiente. Y lo peor de todo es que se había replanteado la alocada idea de tirarse al vacío en busca de su hermano mayor. 

Por suerte, él había vuelto antes de cometer aquello.

-¡Papy, Aunque Adore Los Abrazos Incómodos, Exijo Que Me Sueltes! -Dijo el pequeño esqueleto moviendo los brazos y las piernas colgando a los lados, mientras su hermano acariciaba su mejilla contra la cabeza.

-oh, claro, hermano -Respondió, y al segundo lo dejó de nuevo en la nieve, pero no iba a quitar por nada del mundo la mano que tenía en su cabeza. Necesitaba sentir que estaba ahí, tocarle, notar su calor, su magia, sus gritos- ¿y bien? 

-¡¿Y BIEN QUÉ?! -Blueberry se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva por ser tratado como un niño pequeño con ese patpateo en la cabeza. Blueberry era todo un adulto, no debía ser tratado como un niño, cierto. A Papyrus se le había olvidado aquello.

Pero aún así no quitó la mano de su redonda cabeza.

-me has preocupado demasiado, cabeza hueca -Dio dos toques ligeros en su cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente. Por suerte había conseguido no llorar. Bueno, eso lo llevaba consiguiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo- estas en los huesos, heh.

Sans lo miró como si hubiese matado a centenares de personas delante suya y estuviese haciéndose un taco con todos los intestinos de aquellos humanos.

-¡¡¡¡PAPYRUS!!!! ¡¡¡HE DESAPARECIDO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO Y LO PRIMERO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES SOLTAR UNO DE TUS MALAS, INÚTILES Y TONTAS BROMAS!!!!

Papyrus se rio ligeramente, pero unos brazos que lo rodearon hicieron que se detuviese.

-Las Odio, Pero Las He Echado Mucho De Menos...

Su hermano sonrió aún más, correspondiendo al abrazo. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas sobre el sitio donde él había estado, pero había otra pregunta que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza.

¿Por qué una parte de él le decía que no traías nada bueno entre manos?

 

10100101010110000 TÚ

 

Te dirigías a las ruinas, la casa de Asgore, quien en ese mundo se había escondido tras ver a la reina entrar en locura por perder a sus dos hijos en un día. 

Una parte de ti se moría de ganas por probar su tarta, ¿también sería de vainilla y dulce de leche? Sonreíste y te dirigiste algo más deprisa a su puerta. Con algo de nerviosismo, te replanteaste cómo entrar. Si te teletransportabas podrías provocarle un susto, y además sería de muy mala educación. La mejor opción era llamar a la puerta. Sin embargo, las puertas eran muy gruesas, ¿cómo podría oírte desde el otro lado?

Era cierto que, en teoría, Toriel y Sans, y por ende, Papyrus y Asgore, se hablaron a través de esa puerta. Pero, ¿sería capaz de abrir a alguien para que entrase desde el otro lado cuando jamás lo ha hecho? Frente a la gran puerta, alzaste un puño, golpeando los nudillos en ella. Tus manos temblaban, y entre tanto silencio solo se escuchaba tu respiración. A cada exalación, el humo aparecía y se disipasaba en el aire en cuestión de minutos.

Knock knock.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Asgore?! -Alzaste la voz, pero nadie respondió. Las puertas eran tan gruesas que ni podías escuchar pegando la oreja- ¡¡Hola!! -Insististe- ¡Me llamo ****!

Nada, nadie respondía. 

Knock knock.

Había que ser paciente, Toriel te comentó que ella creyó firmemente durante su estadía en las ruinas que nadie sabía dónde vivía, así que seguramente era chocante para Asgore que de pronto alguien supiese de su paradero.

-¡Por favor, déjeme entrar! ¡Es urgente! -Empezabas a preocuparte de que Frisk hubiese tomado el camino del genocidio y ahora Asgore no estuviera, tu cuerpo se tensó. Aunque esa idea se marchó rápidamente de tu mente, puesto que Papyrus estaba ahí hasta hacía unos minutos- ¡SOY UNA HUMANA Y TENGO MUCHO FRÍO! ¡POR FAVOR! Por favor...

A los segundos, las puertas se abrieron lentamente, y sonreíste aliviada. Las palabras mágicas eran “Soy una humana”, al parecer. Las puertas se detuvieron a unos centímetros de estar abiertas, y no te extrañó. Tal vez él desconfiaba y quería asegurarse de que eras una humana real.

-Hola, Asgore -Alzaste la mano aunque no pudieses ver nada dentro. Tan solo la oscuridad te plantaba cara. Pero sabías que él estaba ahí- Necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto urgente, ¿me dejarías entrar?

El silencio se hizo presente, y te quedaste ahí, observando la oscuridad que penetraba entre el pequeño espacio de las puertas. Estas comenzaron a abrirse de nuevo, ahora más rápidas. Al principio pudiste notar una figura tras ellas a un par de metros alejada, y luego la identificaste: Alto, imponente, con dos cuernos largos, pero con un traje morado, ocultaba sus manos en las mangas de sus ropajes. Asgore te sonreía de forma delicada y cariñosa, tal y como Toriel suele hacer. Se te hizo curioso verlo sin la corona, ya que siempre la lleva puesta. Sonreíste aún más, dando dos pasos al frente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Su voz sonó fría, cortante, pero también fuerte e imponente. Estaba preparado para pelear si así fuese necesario. Tenía un brazo alzado hacia la derecha, listo para invocar llamas.

-Me gustaría hablar sobre ello en otro lugar, si no es molestia. Hace un poco de frío, y estoy algo cansada... 

Lo miraste inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante, mostrando debilidad. Él abrió los ojos ligeramente, y su postura defensiva pasó a ser una normal.

-Oh, lo siento por mis modales, pequeña. Bienvenida a las ruinas, mi hogar -Dijo él, su voz era melodiosa y suave, pero seguía siendo el mismo tono de tu padre- Pasa y charlemos, aunque no creo que sea necesario hacer presentaciones, puesto que ya conocemos los nombres de cada uno, ¿verdad?

Asentiste y le seguiste hacia las ruinas. Las puertas se cerraron tras de ti lentamente. Todo era igual a Underground, solo cambiaban los personajes, al parecer. Y ver a Asgore actuando como Toriel hacía que rieses por lo bajo. Él tan solo te ojeó girando la cabeza para ver qué pasaba, pero al ver que tu sonrisa era tranquila sonrió.

-Lamento la intromisión, por cierto...

-No te preocupes, cielo. Es ciertamente extraño que un humano entre por el sótano en vez de la entrada principal, pero todo ser humano es bienvenido en mi hogar.

-Muchísimas gracias -Dijiste. Podías ver cómo se movía elegantemente a pesar de ser alguien tan alto y fornido. Te hacía sonreír un poco, la verdad.

El silencio volvió al lugar, y tan solo se escuchaban vuestros pasos. Tras girar hacia la derecha, te diste cuenta de que estabais acercándoos a las escaleras, y empezaste a preguntarte si ahí estaba Chara, quien en teoría era quien hacía la ruta pacifista, ya que Asgore seguía viviendo.

Con esos pensamientos, subisteis las escaleras, y nada más acceder al piso de arriba, Asgore se dirigió al salón, contigo detrás suya.

-Mi niña, tenemos visita. Y creo que te va a gustar, es una humana como tú -Mientras él hablaba, te inclinaste hacia un lado detrás de Asgore, para ver a Chara.

Estaba dandoos la espalda, y en cuanto él terminó la frase, se giró muy deprisa. Al principio era igualito a Frisk, lo cual hizo que tu corazón se sintiera apretado, pero al ver una cara pálida, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, y unos ojos carmesí y grandes, te diste cuenta de que era Chara. En tu interior te sentiste aliviada.

-¿Quién es? -Dijo ella. Su voz era suave y alegre, igual que Frisk, pero ella era una chica, por lo que era más aguda. Adorable a rabiar.

-Hola -Respondiste mientras Asgore se echaba a un lado y te dejaba a la vista. Alzaste la mano de forma tímida.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirándote con ojos entrecerrados. Parecía estar muy atenta a tu cara, observando cada aspecto facial tuyo. Parecía que te reconocía... Tal vez estaba pensando que te parecías DEMASIADO a ella, ya que al ser tú su hermana y ser ambas chicas, los rasgos femeninos que no tenía Frisk ahora los tenía Chara, haciendoos ver como gemelas, aunque tú tuvieras el pelo rizado y con un aspecto más adulto.

-¿Así es cómo saludamos a los invitados? -Ella sacudió su cabeza y su semblante serio y desconfiado pasó a una sonrisa plena, alzando los brazos.

-Lo siento, papá... ¡Bienvenida, soy Chara! -Sonreíste de vuelta.

El silencio ocupó asiento en la sala, al parecer ella seguía empeñada en observar tu cara, y te hacía sentir ligeramente incómoda. Asgore aplaudió un par de veces, haciendo que ambas dieseis un salto de sorpresa. Dirigsteis la mirada hacia él, quien sonreía complacido.

-Bien, tras presentarnos. ¿Qué tal un té para entrar en calor? -Chara asintió complacida, y tú sonreíste.

-Me encantaría.

Mientras tomabais el té tranquilamente, aclaraste la garganta para atraer la atención de Asgore. Él estaba en su sillón, y tú junto a Chara en el suelo, observando algunos dibujos que ella había hecho. Tenía la misma habilidad de dibujo que Frisk al parecer.

-En realidad no vine solo por cobijo -Dijiste mientras mirabas a Asgore, con un semblante muy serio. Su sonrisa cayó por momentos- He venido para pedir tu ayuda, Asgore. Mi línea temporal está siendo atacada y necesito la ayuda de todo el reino.

Te miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubieses insultado a sus ancestros. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, empezaste a explicar todo lo sucedido. La amenaza de Error!Sans, los mundos paralelos, omitiendo la parte de los reseteos y saves, del Frisk y Chara, ya que eran otros asuntos que no le concernían, tu familia, cómo eran cada uno en tu mundo alterno... Estuviste tanto rato hablando y respondiendo preguntas suyas que tras acabar sentías la boca seca, y la espalda adolorida junto al cuello, la postura en la que estabas no había sido la adecuada para dar una explicación compleja y amplia. 

Él se masajeó las sienes, entendiendo la situación lo mejor que podía. Necesitaba un rato para pensar. El hecho de que un humano te diga que ha saltado a través de un portal para llevaros a su mundo paralelo para derrotar una amenaza que pronto también iría a por ellos seguramente no era algo que uno esperase encontrarse una mañana, así que le diste toda la paciencia posible. Los minutos pasaban como si fuesen horas, y te empezabas a poner nerviosa, el tiempo iba a contrarreloj y necesitabas una respuesta.

-Si no nos quiere ayudar lo entenderé, no se preocupe -Aseguraste con una sonrisa tranquilizadora depositando tu mano en su rodilla- Pero él podría atacar este mundo paralelo y destruir todo a su paso. Nosotros queremos acabar con este genocidio. Queremos rescataros a todos, tanto de sus garras como de esta montaña. Nosotros, como ya he dicho antes, llevamos mucho tiempo en la superficie, por eso no queremos que nadie nos lo arrebate.  Solo necesitamos... Ayuda.

Observó tus ojos con mucha cautela, buscando alguna mentira, pero tu mantuviste una mirada seria y llena de valor, indicando que no mentías y no tenías intención de ello. A los minutos de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, se incorporó. Tanto Chara, quien estuvo callada todo el rato, y tú hicisteis lo mismo, observando su reacción. En sus ojos se mostraba una mirada de determinación, y sonreíste alegre, ya sabías su veredicto.

-De acuerdo, os ayudaré. Haré todo lo necesario para mantener la paz en mi reino. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Tu corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver que había aceptado. Bendita fuese la bondad de Asgore, y el deseo de conseguir la paz de una vez por todas. Pero era aquí donde venía la parte dura del asunto. Respiraste hondo mientras él empezaba a divagar por la casa para preparar todo.

-Hay que hablar con... Toriel. -Se paró en seco y te miró, muy sorprendido. Mas a los segundos comprendió que era un asunto que debía ser tratado también con ella y asintió, aunque algo más nervioso, e incluso depresivo. Tu corazón se encogió al ver esos ojos volverse un poco distantes y tristes al mencionar el nombre de su ex-mujer.

Aunque tal vez no era precisamente ex-mujer.

Les ofreciste tu ayuda mientras ponían en la mochila algunas ropas y les indicabas tu plan. Primero había que ir a por Sans y Papyrus, quienes estaban charlando en las puertas de Snowin, luego buscar a Alphys, Undyne, y por última Toriel, la reina. Iba a ser un día agotado, y probablemente tendrías que repetir la historia varias veces, así que le pediste una cantimplora llena de té para poder aguantar el resto de magia.

No pudiste comer su tarta, pero no le tomaste mucha importancia. Seguramente tenía el mismo sabor que la de tu madre.

 


	28. Doctor Amor al aparato

Mentalmente tachaste la parte en la que convencías a Asgore de ir a ayudaros, menos mal que los monstruos eran mucho más amables y compasivos que los humanos. Y sinceramente eso era lo que más te encantaba de ellos, que pudieran ser tan comprensivos a pesar de haber estado encerrados tras tanto tiempo por culpa de los humanos. Y ahora iban a ayudar contra Error, solo pidiendo la libertad para todos. La libertad, algo tan simple pero tan extrañada por ellos... Y te hacía comprender cuán era su desesperación, que por tan solo ver de nuevo la luz del sol accedían a ayudar tras habérselo pedido una simple humana, la cual no conocen, para luchar contra un monstruo, que tampoco conocen. 

Pero ver cómo ofrecían su ayuda ante ti, tras recibir unas profundas explicaciones, te llenaba de DETERMINACIÓN. Ibas a luchar por ellos, por tu familia, por tus amigos, por el universo en sí. Y ser partícipe en ello provocaba mucho más entusiasmo en ti; al fin, eras importante en algo, y la gente te necesitaba para seguir adelante. En tu interior fanfarroneabas demasiado por ser la llave en todo eso... Aunque pensar de esa forma te había sentir una ligera vergüenza, nadie estaba en tu mente para recriminarte sobre ello, así que te permitías pensar así durante un rato. Siempre habías estado en la sombra de Frisk, velando por él, apenas queriendo ser notada, sin querer salir en las fotos ni llamar la atención. Tal vez por eso tu personalidad siempre había sido reservada, sonriendo a quienes al fin notaban tu existencia.

Sin embargo, desde que estabas con tu nueva familia, tu personalidad había cambiado tanto... Tantos altibajos, tantos malos momentos, tantos buenos momentos, provocaron en ti una evolución de la cual, sinceramente, estabas muy orgullosa. Por eso NO ibas a permitir que Error arruinase todo lo que te había costado conseguir. Todos esos años de duros sacrificios, noches de insomnio y hambruna, años de palizas y abusos contra tu voluntad... 

Y tal vez así se sentían los monstruos que estaban aún atrapados y Error planeaba destruirlos.

Apretaste tu puño con fuerza al recordar la risa cínica de Error y su completa indiferencia tras comentar que destruía mundos por "trabajo". No era justo para esos monstruos, y ya era hora de acabar con todo eso.

Estabas determinada a dar fin a aquel genocidio que realizaba Error con todos los universos.

Sonriendo a Chara, quien había dado la mano a Asgore mientras salíais por las ruinas, emprendisteis vuestro camino hacia Snowin. Él observaba a todos lados, atento a cualquier peligro que pudiese acechar. Parece ser que desde hace tiempo no sale de las ruinas, pobre... Tardasteis poco en encontrar a Papyrus y Sans, quienes estaban hablando de forma amena en el puesto de Papyrus, por lo que pudiste escuchar, relataba cómo hacían los spaguettis en tu mundo. Sonreíste al ver con cuánta intensidad y devoción hablaba de ello. Papyrus sonreía levemente, parecía muy alegre de volver a escuchar a su hermano. Tal vez sintió lo mismo que tú cuando Frisk desapareció...

Sans os divisó cuando ya estabais a pocos metros y se incorporó (ambos estaban apoyados en el puesto) y movió la mano frenéticamente hacia vosotros, lucía muy contento, mientras que Papyrus seguía con ese semblante de pereza, aunque en ese momento mirase a su hermano sonriendo ligeramente, sin despegar la vista de él. Seguramente había sido un momento emotivo. Le sonreíste mientras llegabais junto a él, y empezaste las presentaciones típicas.

-Asgore, Chara, os presento a Sans y Papyrus; Sans, Papyrus, os presento a Asgore y Chara.

Los mencionados empezaron a saludarse, excepto por parte de Papyrus a Chara, quien tras observarla unos segundos, tan solo movió una mano, sin siquiera decir nada. Obviamente fue notado por ti, pero no dijiste nada, ya que sabías el pasado que en ese mundo tendría Papyrus, al ser el único que recordase los reseteos. Mas lo que te causó mucha impresión es que no parecía tan machacado como estuvo Sans durante las primeras semanas, quien o dormía o estaba trabajando. Cuando Gaster te mostró todo lo que tuvo que pasar, entendiste el por qué de su reacción. Aunque no entendieses la razón por la que pasaba completamente de ti.

Al menos, el Papyrus de ese mundo estaba bien. O tal vez... ¿Era mejor actor que tu Sans?

Cerraste los ojos durante unos segundos, sopesando aquello. La determinación a sacar a todos de ahí se pronunciaba más en tu alma, Papyrus también tendría que estar pasando un completo infierno con los reseteos. La motivación a sacarle de aquella tormenta incrementó en ti. 

Sacudiste la cabeza al darte cuenta de que todos se quedaron callados de una forma incómoda. No era momento de pensar en todo eso. Papyrus, al igual que tu Sans, recuperaría la esperanza en cuanto estuviese un tiempo en la superficie. Tan solo había que luchar por lo que era vuestro.

-Ahora que nos conocemos todos -Dijiste, dando una palmada, sonriente- Toca ir a Und- Alphys... -Miraste a Sans- ¿Está ahora disponible?

-Oh, Uhm, Mweh, Perdí Mi móvil, Así Que... -Él miró a Papyrus, y todos siguieron su mirada. Este chasqueó la lengua y asintió.

-de acuerdo, hablare con ella -Se alejó del grupo para colgar el teléfono y llamarla.

Parecía ser que en ese mundo paralelo no habrá problemas. Todos seguíann siendo los mismos, solo habían cambiado de personalidad. Eso simplificaba mucho las cosas. Además, parecía ser que Sans informó a Paps sobre todo, por lo tanto las cosas irían mucho más rápido de lo que pensabas. Mucho mejor. Las ganas de patearle el huesudo culo a Error aumentaban considerablemente.

 

A los minutos de conversación telefónica, Papyrus colgó, informando que ella nos esperaría en la entrada de Waterfall. ¿No atacarían a Chara mientras tanto? Sabías que no iban a ir a por ti porque tu alma no servía, aunque tuviese hilos mágicos a su alrededor. Tu alma nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte... Pero Chara tenía probablemente la misma alma que Frisk, un rojo puro, delicioso y lleno de poder para cualquier monstruo. 

Al menos podías salvarla si era necesario.

Heh, seguramente fliparían al ver a una humana teletransportándose por ahí sin que la puedan alcanzar.

Sonreíste un poco mientras caminabais hacia Snowdin, pero mantenías los ojos entrecerrados, un poco alerta para cualquier indicio de peligro.

Por suerte no hubo ningún problema, tan solo miradas extrañadas por parte de los aldeanos tras llegar a Snowdin, quienes se quedaron susurrando y observandoos; reconocieron a Asgore, y por eso mantuvieron las distancias. Excepto por Monster Kid, que no tenía piernas en vez de brazos, y andaba poniendo los nudillos en el suelo. Se intentó acercar para hablar con Sans, sin embargo fue detenido por su madre, quien lo llevó dentro de su casa en cuestión de segundos. Aún así, era muy gracioso y adorable.

Además, te fijaste que Muffet era quien tenía el bar, y Grillby la tetería. Ambos salieron de sus tiendas para observaros mientras partíais sin deteneros, y tu atención se centró en ellos. Qué curioso, ¿quién de los dos tendría las arañas en su tienda? Porque Grillby podría quemar la tienda si sus flamas rozaban los hilos... Aunque te diese curiosidad, no pudiste averiguarlo, porque teníais una misión que cumplir.

 

Mientras caminabais por Snowin, acercándoos a Waterfell, decidiste resolver una cuestión que venía rodando tu mente desde hacía rato. Estabas liderando al grupo, así que bajaste el ritmo para estar al lado de Chara, mirándola a los ojos.

-Oye, Chara -Ella tan solo musitó un "¿Hm?" mientras Asgore te miraba, les sonreíste a ambos- Antes, cuando nos vimos en casa de Asgore... Tú... Parecías reconocerme.

Ella se quedó en silencio, pero no titubeó en ningún instante, ni siquiera cambio de expresión. Como estaba callada, seguiste hablando.

-¿Te recuerdo a alguien? -Tal vez tú seguías existiendo en ese mundo, y de alguna manera podrías verte a ti misma cambiada. Pero, ¿en qué?

-A mi hermana mayor... -Esto lo dijo en un tono tan flojo que al principio pareciste no entenderlo- Murió hace años junto con mis padres.

Asgore la miró muy apenado, al parecer no conocía esa parte de la historia. Te quedaste unos minutos pensando mientras caminabais, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia el suelo. O sea, que en ese mundo tú habías muerto junto con tus padres, eso era bueno, entonces ella no sufrió el maltrato que debería haber recibido si vuestros padres siguiesen vivos.

-¿Sabes que somos hermanas? -Ambos te miraron como si hubieras dicho algo muy grave, y ladeaste la cabeza- A ver, soy la hermana de Frisk del otro mundo paralelo. Por ende, soy de alguna manera tu hermana, aunque no de este mundo. Es difícil de explicar...

Chara se te quedó mirando fijamente. De alguna forma erais hermanas, pero ella no sentía nada, ni alegría ni pena. Tal vez era porque no estableció ningún vínculo contigo en ningún momento de su vida.

-¿Cuándo murieron tus- nuestros- agh... ellos...? Si puedo preguntar... -Era un tema algo serio, pero necesitabas indagar más y descubrir sobre ti. Era una sensación extraña saber que estabas muerta en ese mundo. No sabías si decir tus padres, nuestros padres, era complicado.

-Cuando era un bebé, en un incendio -Frunciste el ceño. Fue el mismo incidente que tú provocaste para matar a tus padres.

De pronto te acordaste del llanto de Frisk, el fuego rozando tu piel, el humo clavándose en tus pulmones, tu hombro adolorido por golpear la puerta de la calle, el sonido del camión de bomberos... La adrenalina en tus venas, la determinación, la fuerza, la valentía...

Un grito te hizo sacarte de tus pensamientos, y miraste hacia atrás. Sans y Papyrus te miraron algo nerviosos. Lo dejaste estar, había demasiados demonios circulando por tu mente en ese momento...

Sacudiste la cabeza. Fuera recuerdos malos.

Para evitar pensar de nuevo en eso te centraste en la tú de ese mundo. Chara no sentía ningún afecto por ti porque moriste en el incendio que tú provocaste, aunque ella no lo supiera. Le querías preguntar más sobre el asunto pero lo más probable es que supiera poco, al ser una niña. Te mordiste el labio, ¿tal vez decidiste dar tu vida por ella en ese mundo al no poder abrir aquella puerta...? Tenía sentido si se trataba de ti. Tú ofreciste tu vida entera por Frisk, no sería extraño que decidieses morir por él en ese mundo. Entonces...

-Y oye -Ella refunfuñó, al parecer no le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas tan serias, como Frisk. Pero dabas por hecho que le gustaba hacer preguntas, como cualquier niño de su edad- Una última pregunta, lo prometo -Asintió, mas la molestia no se quitaba de su cara- Cuando consigas salir a la superficie, ¿qué planeas hacer?

El silencio se hizo presente, lo único que escuchabas eran susurros detrás tuya, Sans y Papyrus estaban en una conversación privada así que enfocaste tus sentidos en la nieve, a la espera de que respondiese. No ibas a escuchar la conversación de los dos hermanos por educación. Lo bueno de que hubiese un silencio incómodo es que podías observar tus alrededores. Hacía tiempo que no bajabas a Underground. Tal vez podrías ver de nuevo las estrellas de Waterfall... Imaginar aquello te hizo llenar el corazón con alegría y melancolía. En tu interior rezabas por volver a ver aquella preciosa zona, y, si no era mucho pedir, quedarte unos minutos sentada viendo el espectáculo...

Nah, imposible. Había asuntos más importantes que atender. No era momento de hacer procrastinación en Waterfall. Ya habrá otros momentos en los que puedas bajar para quedarte absorta en ese precioso lugar.

-Quiero quedarme con papá -Escuchaste susurrar a Chara, justo cuando salías de tus pensamientos, mientras apretaba la mano de Asgore. Él sonrió alegre y se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

Pero eso es lo que sucedía siempre en cada final pacífico. Frisk decidía quedarse con ellos pero luego reseteaba, ya que no había nada más que hacer. La única diferencia entre Frisk y Chara es que Frisk te tenía a ti... Y vosotros erais el final verdadero. Empezaste a pensar que tú tenías algo que ver, es más, que tú eras la clave del final verdadero. Pero esos eran pensamientos muy egoístas e hipócritas... Aun así te hacían sentir importante. Tú siendo el único motivo por el que Frisk quería seguir adelante y seguir viviendo ese final, es porque te necesitaba. ¿Tal vez sabría que tú morirías o no estarías en su vida? Tal vez... ¿Frisk sabe mucho más de lo que tú crees? 

Entrecerraste los ojos. Tendrías que hacerle preguntas nada más estar a solas. Él nunca te contó sobre los resets y saves, fue Gaster quien lo hizo. 

¿Y si te quería mantener alejada de todo eso? ¿Para no saber qué atrocidades hizo? Eso tendría sentido. Aun así no era algo que precisamente fuese de vital importancia contar, ya que el final estaba ahí y no había más asuntos que zanjar. Aunque... El saber que habías estado fuera de todos esos conocimientos tanto tiempo y que nadie te hubiese comentado nada... Hacía que te sintieras algo excluída. 

Sacudiste la cabeza, ¿para qué enfocarte en cosas del pasado? Ahora sabías todo, incluso estabas viajando por mundos paralelos para salvar el final verdadero. 

Sonreíste para tus adentros. 

Te sentías orgullosa por ser la parte clave de un mundo paralelo y encima salvar el resto luchando contra Error junto con los demás; heh, no eras tan inútil como tu padre te dijo durante tantos años de violencia doméstica.

 

A lo lejos pudisteis ver la entrada a Waterfell, y con él una figura pequeña que estaba apoyada en la pared, con una armadura negra. Era Alphys. Te echaste para atrás para que fuesen los demás quienes fuesen primero y hablasen con ella, tú te quedarías con Chara detrás, porque Alphys insistiría en capturaros y dar vuestras almas por la causa, y tardarían en convencerla. Tu misión era defender a Chara.

 

101010101111101 Papyrus's POV

 

Cuando tú hablabas con Chara, caminando hacia Waterfell, Papyrus se aproximó a Sans, quien miraba tu espalda y suspiraba. Sabía que algo raro pasaba, y tras tanto tiempo de no saber nada sobre su hermano, ahora ansiaba saber cada nuevo aspecto de su vida. Especialmente las partes en las que se había relacionado contigo, porque no le dabas buena espina.

-oye, sans -Dijo, mientras que apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano, y reducía ligeramente el paso al igual que el tono de voz. No quería que nadie se enterase de la conversación- ¿por que miras tanto a la humana alta?

Sans lo miró, sonrió, pero de forma torcida. El alma de Papyrus se encogió ligeramente al ver aquella expresión. Lo último que quería ver era expresiones de tristeza por parte de su hermano, solo quería verlo siendo feliz, escuchar su risa, y sentir que al fin la paz había llegado. Aunque aquello fuese mentira porque había un nuevo acontecimiento que rompía todo lo sucedido en su mundo, que de pronto había que luchar contra un alter ego de Sans completamente poderoso y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Si no fuera porque fue su hermano quien se lo contó, no se lo creería por parte de nadie.

-Ella... Yo... -Un suspiro por parte del esqueleto hiperactivo lo preocupó aún más- Ya Sabes Que Hemos Estado Juntos Mucho Tiempo... Y... Yo...

Sans dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la espalda de la chica, y emitió otro suspiro. Oh, siempre había sido un libro abierto para Papyrus, y este entendió perfectamente lo que le ocurría. Se había enamorado de la chica humana con la que estuvo encerrado muchísimo tiempo. Colocó su mano en la cabeza de él, y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. Aparte de haber crecido en espíritu y fuerza, su alma también había crecido.

-¿necesitas consejos del Doctor Amor? -Preguntó, nombrando aquel libro de citas que Sans siempre conservaba en su armario, y **misteriosamente** las últimas 100 páginas estaban arrancadas.

-NO LO NECESITO... -Papyrus le indicó que aflojase la voz, lo cual hizo. Era una conversación privada y no querían que te enterases- A Ella Le Gusta El Otro Sans, El Original...

Papyrus fruncó el ceño mientras te miraba de reojo. Estabas charlando con Chara con un semblante algo triste, no era un buen tema de conversación al parecer. Dirigió su mirada a su hermano, y desapareció durante unos segundos. No le gustaba ver a su hermano decaído, necesitaba animarlo. Porque si no fuera por esa sonrisa que siempre emitía, él habría caído desde hacía mucho tiempo en un pozo de desesperación y oscuridad, y en esos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca, aunque no lo demostrase. Porque haber estado tanto tiempo sin él había demostrado cuánto le necesitaba, y por eso, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que él fuese feliz. 

Su felicidad dependía de la risa de su hermano.

A los segundos volvió con el libro en sus manos, y se lo tendió al pequeño, que lo miraba muy asombrado.

-pero si le gusta sans del otro mundo, quiere decir que tambien le puedes gustar al ser tu tambien sans -Le dedicó una gran sonrisa perezosa, para llenar a su hermano de esperanzas- confia en mi, eres sans al fin y al cabo. el sans-nacional sans, nadie es mas guay que tu.

Los ojos del nombrado esqueleto empezaron a brillar como estrellas, literalmente sus pupilas cambiaron a forma de estrellas, y apretando el libro en su pecho, observó a su hermano mucho más emocionado. Incluso estaba empezando a temblar ligeramente de la emoción. Ahí estaba de nuevo el Sans que tanto había echado de menos.

Hacía tiempo que no veía esa bolita a punto de estallar de la emoción...

-¡¿TÚ CREES?! -Papyrus le siseó mientras tú echabas una mirada atrás para verles hablar. Sans asintió y pidió perdón por lo bajo- Pero Yo No Soy Sans de Undertale, Él Es Como Tú...

-compraste ese libro por algo, ¿no? a por ella.

Él volvió a su posición de perezoso colocando las manos en sus bolsillos, observando completamente a la nada, mientras Sans empezaba a leer su amado y extrañado libro para encontrar cualquier tipo de consejo que le ayudase a estrechar su relación contigo.


	29. Alphys y Undyne de Underswap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, pero es un capítulo corto. Lo siento de veras. Quiero dejar a la reina Toriel en un capítulo entero así que no me queda otra. D: Perdón.

Un gran estruendo sacó a todos los presentes de sus pensamientos, uno que no te esperabas para nada.

-¡¡¡SANS!!! -De pronto, un rayo amarillo se tiró sobre Blueberry, cayendo ambos al suelo. Era Alphys, quien llevaba en ese momento la armadura, la cual pesaba tanto que lentamente el esqueleto empezaba a hundirse en la nieve, y parecía estar llorando entretanto griterío- ¡¡¡NOS TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADOS!!! SNIF. ¡¿DÓNDEESTABAS, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LOS BESTIES -SNIF- NODEBEN DESAPARECER ASÍ COMO ASÍ! ¡TE-TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS,CA-CABEZA HUECA! ¡HAY MUCHAS SESIONES DE COCINA QUE TE HAS PERDIDO,Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO, Y LAS QUEDADAS CON U-UNDYNE, Y-

-¡MWEH! ¡VALE, LO SÉ, LO SIENTO! -Sans intentaba empujar a la chica lagarto para poder librarse y así salir de su encierro, pero era imposible con la pesada armadura que llevaba ella, ella mantenía sus manos en los hombros de él, observando cada trazo de su cara, probablemente aún sin poder creerse el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviese ahí- ¡SI TE BAJAS PODRÉ EXPLICARLO TODO!

La chica hizo como se le había pedido, aún así, seguía muy enérgica al ver de nuevo a Sans. Ella era otra de las personas que seguramente habían estado preocupadas a rabiar por su repentina desaparición. Pero te hacía gracia ver a una Alphys tan...enérgica. La que usualmente conocías era muy callada y reservada, por tanto, ver aquel contraste causaba una pequeña sonrisa. Pero lo que más sobrecogía tu corazón era ver aquel reencuentro tan efusivo. Sans había empezado a contar todo lo sucedido, con quién había estado, etc. Mientras Alphys se cruzaba de brazos y asentía a todo lo que decía, intentando sostener las lágrimas de felicidad. Mantenía las manos controladas agarrando sus brazos, probablemente para aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo.

En realidad no deberías de estar disfrutando de ese momento, porque había asuntos pendientes. Sin embargo, ese momento era de Alphys y Sans, así que lo dejaste estar.

Miraste a Papyrus, quien te devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Acto el cual correspondiste, no había nada que hacer por el momento al parecer. Miraste también a Asgore, y este se reía al ver tanta cercanía por parte de ellos, con una Chara inexpresiva a su lado.

Pero la conversación cambió completamente cuando Sans te señaló, y la chica se percató al fin de la presencia de todos vosotros.

-¡SANS, HABÍA DOS HUMANOS Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA! -Invocó un hacha, y rápidamente tú y Asgore os pusisteis delante de Chara, sin embargo Papyrus decidió fusionarse con el escenario y no hacer absolutamente nada- E-Eeeespera... -Musitó ella, cuando se dio cuenta de vuestras acciones, cortándote puesto que estabas a punto de hablar- ¡¿A-Asgore...?!

-Por favor, querida Alphys, baja el arma, si no es mucha molestia-Él mantenía su semblante serio, y observaba fijamente a la jefa dela guardia real, sin ningún rastro de temor en todo su cuerpo- Me gustaría que escuchases lo que tenemos que decir antes de tomar cualquier conclusión precipitada. ¿Nos harías el favor?

-S-Sí, s-su majestad... -Respondió la chica lagarta, desinvocando sus hachas. Aunque la desconfianza, mezclada con el temor de ver a Asgore, seguían apoderándose de su alma- Perdone po-por levantar mi arma contra u-usted...

-Y contra mi hija, Alphys. Te presento a Chara, mi hija adoptiva, la cual lleva a mi cuidado desde hace unos días; aunque sea precipitado, y se trate de una humana, me gustaría que tu trato hacia ella fuese al igual que hacia mi, sin necesidad de llegar a la violencia. Aún es una niña, por tanto, no es preciso de la violencia para hablar con ella.

-Lo-Lo siento mucho, mi rey, de verdad... -Asgore tan solo sonrió ligeramente, aceptando al fin las disculpas de ella- ¿Puedo preguntar por... la otra humana?

Miraste a Asgore para poder presentarte tú misma. Este asintió, y diste un paso adelante; colocando una mano en tu pecho miraste fijamente a Alphys, quien ya daba por entendido que tú no eras una niña, y al parecer la prohibición de invocar sus hachas no se extendía hacia ti.

-Hola, Alphys -Sonreíste- Soy ****, es un gusto conocerte. Me habría gustado que estas circunstancias fuesen diferentes, pero yo soy quien estuvo con Sans en el vacío y-

-¡¿TÚ FUISTE QUIEN LO RAPTASTE, SUCIA HUMANA?! -En un parpadeo ya estaba frente a ti, y aunque fuese bajita, llegaba a casi tu misma altura si no fuese porque ella era unos centímetros más baja. Aún así, seguía intimidando.

-¡N-No, para nada! ¡Yo también estuve encerrada ahí! –La intentaste apartar delicadamente, pero tan solo conseguiste que se pegase más- E-Eh, ¿espacio personal? Uh, vale, aquí eso no existe.

-¡A-ALPHYS! -Llamó Sans, apartando a su mejor amiga de ti colocando una mano en su hombro- ¡ELLA ES LA HUMANA DE LA QUE TEESTABA A PUNTO DE HABLAR! ¡SE LLAMA ****, Y ES LEGAL, ERROR NOS TUVOPRISIONEROS A AMBOS Y GRACIAS A ELLA PUDE ESCAPAR!

-¿Una humana te ayudó a salir de ahí? Ts, qué más, no me trago esos cuentos, idiota -Cuando pensabas que cambiaban personalidades, pensaste que solo eran pequeños detalles, pero Alphys era tan obstinada como Undyne, quien no dejaba que nadie estuviese por encima de ella en fuerza.

-Alphys -Llamaste su atención de nuevo, y ella te miró entrecerrando los ojos- No pretendo haceros ningún daño, de verdad. Pero estoy aquí porque necesito tú ayuda, puesto que eres una delas más fuertes del reino.

Su rostro se iluminó ligeramente, y movió la cola de un lado a otro. Habías atraído su atención y un poco de su amistad por elogiarla de esa manera. Hah, haber estado tantos meses con Undyne te vino de perlas.

-Error, el ser que nos encerró a Blueberry y a mi, quiere destruir nuestros universos, y necesitamos la máxima gente posible para luchar contra él. Tu ayuda nos sería muy valiosa...¿Aceptarías ayudarnos?

Ella empezó a mirar a uno por uno, los cuales asintieron ante tus palabras repetidas veces. Tras unos segundos de duda, parecía empezar a creerse la historia. Necesitabas su ayuda, ella era increíblemente fuerte, y sus tácticas de combate eran perfectas para luchar contra los hilos de Error. Si rechazaba, sería un completo fallo en la misión, y habría que volver a irrumpir en otro universo para realizar de nuevo la travesía y la molestia de explicar.

¿Cuánto aguantaría tu cuerpo haciendo tantos saltos temporales?

-Bueno... Uhmmm... -Dirigió una mano hacia su cabeza, donde la rascó ligeramente, confundida- No entiendo eso de los universos, la inteligente es Undyne, pero si es por una causa justa ayudaré.

Soltaste el aire que ni te habías dado cuenta que estabas sosteniendo, y sonreíste ampliamente, contenta con su resolución. Aquellas dudas en tu cabeza se disiparon al instante; si no fuera porque Sans y Asgore estaban ahí, ella ya te habría matado unas cinco veces para liberar a su pueblo del encierro eterno.

-Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Alphys. Prometo ayudaros a salir de aquí en cuanto acabemos toda esta locura, com compensación.

Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que esas palabras afectaron a una persona en particular, la cual había perdido hace mucho tiempo la esperanza de terminar con esa pesadilla que era su vida.

-Gracias, mocosa -Respondió ella- Me gustaría estrechar nuestro slazos con un buen plato de tacos, pero no hay tiempo para eso, ¿verdad?

-Nope -Negaste con la cabeza al mismo tiempo- Es más, aún nos queda ir hasta Undyne, Tori-

-¡¿U-U-U-U-U-UNDYN-N-NE VI-VI-VIENE CO-CON NOSOTROoOoOoS?! -Oh, se te había olvidado mencionar eso- ¡I-IMPOSIBLE! ¡PODRÍA PASARLEALGO! ¡Y NO ME LO PERDONARÍA! ¡VAYAMOS DIRECTAMENTE HACIA TORIELCON-

-¡ALPHYS! -Interrumpió Sans esta vez, sonriendo de form amaliciosa- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE ESTAR FRENTE A LA CHICAQUE TE GUSTA!

Ella empezó a sudar bastante, y tú te uniste a la sonrisa picarona de Sans. Cuando conociste a ambas ellas ya habían empezado a salir, por lo que te perdiste el tema del cortejo. Y además, las ganas de fastidiarlas por las veces que te instaron a hablar con Sans incrementaban a medida que pasaban los segundos y el nerviosismo de Alphys era mucho más notorio. Uh, esas dos lo iban a pasar MUY mal contigo.

-Vaya, ¿te gusta Undyne? Ohhh~ Qué mona, la fuerte y valiente Alphys cayendo en algo tan frágil como el amor, kukuku~* -Colocando una mano sobre tu boca, empezaste a reírte mientras entrecerrabas los ojos.

Alphys sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal, y tragó saliva. Notaba algo en ti que le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

-¡NO! ¡MENTIRA! ¡NO SOY UNA- YO NO ESTOY- NGAHHH! ¡¿POR QUÉHACE TANTO CALOR AQUÍ?!

En cuestión de segundos se quitó la armadura y la tiró por el barranco que había a la entrada de Waterfall, y todos empezasteis a reíros, mientras ella os mandaba a callar sin parar, muy muy sonrojada, pero eso solo provocaba que os rierais más.

 

En realidad, el viaje hacia Hotland fue mucho más ameno de lo que creías que iba a ser. A pesar de todas tus inseguridades, nerviosismos y ganas de ir corriendo a encontrarte con el resto, las conversaciones divertidas entre todos tus compañeros hacían que la velada fuese muy alegre, había puntos en los que te costaba dejar de sonreír y tus mejillas dolían.

Y la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no vivías aquello. Sentías como si tu alma estuviese recuperando una pieza importante, perdida desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo cual te animaba a seguir tu camino hacia Undyne, la cual seguramente ya sabía todo por las cámaras que estaban puestas por el reino. ¿Sería mucho más fácil con ella?

Efectivamente así fue, nada más llegar os abrió ella misma, en vez de tú ir a buscarla como te contó Frisk, y tras unas presentaciones y silencios incómodos por parte de Alphys. En cuanto intentaron saludarse, empezaste a emitir sonidos de besos en su dirección, y si no fuera porque Undyne retuvo a Alphys por el brazo, la lagarta te habría tirado ya trescientas hachas por toda tu alma. Sin dejar de reírte, agradeciste a las estrellas que Undyne hubiese escuchado toda vuestra conversación frente a Waterfall, porque debías ahorrar fuerzas para el siguiente enfrentamiento que os faltaba por realizar.

Todos os dirigisteis hacia Toriel, la reina, quien, con tan solo un simple "no", sería capaz de mandar a la basura todos vuestros progresos, y mataros a ti y a Chara. Toriel obviamente velaría por lo mejor de su pueblo, el cual perdía esperanzas poco a poco, y como un rey debe tomar las mejores decisiones, no sabías cómo iba a reaccionar ella, ni qué iban a hacer el resto si ella rechazaba tu ayuda. Pero tú confiabas en tus amigos, y ellos confiaban en ti. Tenía que haber algún modo de convencerla...

Sin embargo, no ibas a permitir que las dudas te consumiesen. Intentaste quitar aquellos pensamientos negativos de tu cabeza empezando a molestar de una manera increíblemente efectiva:

-¡Alphys, Undyne! ¿Sabéis que en mi universo vosotras estáis saliendo juntas?

Les guiñaste el ojo, y ambas, tras mirarse unos segundos, apartaron las miradas muy sonrojadas, balbuceando incoherencias.

Tal y como pensaste antes, era una manera increíblemente efectiva de entretenerte.


	30. La reina del corazón roto

Pasasteis por el corredor, donde Papyrus perdió a Sans hacía mucho tiempo y Frisk fue vilmente asesinado miles de veces. Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda, y te giraste para ver la cara de Papyrus al tratarse de ese su lugar: Neutral. Qué esperabas teniendo la personalidad de Sans. Alguien que finge ser pasota e intenta velar por la felicidad de los demás a costa de la suya. Eso te molestaba bastante, pero no ibas a armar un escándalo ahora que todos estaban tensos. Volviste a tu posición inicial justo cuando llegábais al final. Algunos incluso habían dejado de respirar, tú entre ellos. El corazón te latía muy deprisa, y la adrenalina estaba empezando a ser parte de tu ser. Aquí podía acabar todo o iniciar.

Frente la puerta de Toriel, Alphys se giró dando dos pasos adelantes. Su rostro era sereno, y respiraba hondo. Ahí es cuando se veía por qué merecía el título de guardia real, la calma era importante en momentos de tensión. Decidiste seguir sus pasos para controlarte.

-Debería ir yo primero -Dijo, los demás asentisteis, conformes con ello. Si entraba alguien a quien Toriel conocía muy bien, todo sería mucho más ameno... ¿Verdad?

Ella desapareció dentro del gran portal, dejándolo abierto para que pudiéseis escuchar. Por un momento querías volver atrás y correr, olvidar todo esto, esconderte en el vacío y no volver. Pero ya habías llegado muy lejos, y esto era por todos, para hacerles ganar un futuro en el que creer...

-¿Quién anda ahí? -La voz de Toriel, fuerte y autoritaria, resonó en toda la sala. Hizo que tu corazón se detuviese por un momento, daba hasta miedo, dejaste de divagar para centrarte en lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

-Soy yo, su majestad -Respondió Alphys, arrodillándose. Por el poco espacio que permitía la puerta se podía ver la espalda de Alphys y un lado de la sala donde había inumerables flores amarillas, pero no estaba en el ángulo necesario para ver a Toriel.

-Oh, Alphys. Levántate, no hace falta que te arrodilles. -Por su tono de voz parecía haberse calmado y mostraba más cariño, estaba más relajada. Bien.

-No, reina. Vengo para avisar de que tiene visita.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente.

-Pero si tú no debes avisar de las visitas... -No parecía afectar en lo más mínimo el anuncio de la mujer lagarto a la reina, sin embargo había duda en su voz. Ya sospechaba algo.

-Lo sé -Alphys se tomó unos segundos para responder- Sin embargo, esta visita es especial. Se trata del rey Asgore, ha vuelto para tratar un asunto importante.

Más silencio. Ni siquiera podías ver su reacción y te daba rabia, necesitabas ver qué estaba ocurriendo, para así saber a qué argumento recurrir en el momento de hablar con ella cara a cara.

-Hazle pasar -La seriedad volvió a ella, pero también había un tono... Triste.

Con un “de acuerdo” Alphys volvió con vosotros. Su rostro era serio, sin embargo, había una gota de sudor bajando por su cara. Al igual que todos estaba nerviosa, pero su posición la forzaba a no mostrarlo. Abriendo la puerta al completo, os permitió pasar, y lo primero que tus ojos captaron fue la sala. Tal y como Frisk te describió, la sala de los reyes se trataba de una silla roja grande, sobre una manta de flores amarillas, con luces del exterior dando a las plantas, un trono al fondo cubierto con una sábana, y una puerta a su lado, las paredes completamente cubiertas de hiedras y plantas... Era precioso. Y sentada en el trono del centro, estaba la figura imponente de Toriel, muy recta y con la cabeza alta, mostrando su superioridad como reina. Por el rabillo del ojo viste que Blueberry Sans tenía los ojos brillantes, idolatraba mucho a su reina, se notaba a miles de kilómetros. Probablemente la había echado mucho de menos.

Sacudiste la cabeza y miraste a Toriel, ella estaba observándoos atentamente, y cuando os vio a Chara y a ti se incorporó.

-No me esperaba que fuese solo Asgore -Esto iba dedicado a Alphys, quien agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, su majestad. Pero este asunto también les concierne.

Antes de que Toriel pudiese hablar, tal vez para echarlos, tal vez para espetar o recriminar a su guardia, Asgore dio un paso en frente, dejándote con Chara para que la cuidases por si las cosas iban mal.

-Mi reina -Dijo Asgore. La tristeza se notaba en su voz, y tenía una sonrisa rota. Otra persona que la había echado mucho de menos- Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos...

-Lo sé, mi rey -Respondió. Él sonrió más aliviado. Que ella aún lo aceptase como su esposo era una alegría. Su corazón seguía siendo gentil- ¿A qué se debe tu presencia? ¿ESA presencia?

-Verás... Tenemos un problema que acecha al reino. Más bien, a todos los reinos de los mundos paralelos existentes.

El rostro de Toriel pasó a ser uno de incredibilidad absoluta, y Asgore procedió a explicar todo lo que le contaste. Ella de vez en cuando miraba a Alphys y a Undyne, quienes asentían a todo lo que Asgore decía. Tal y como pasaba en Undertale, ellas dos eran las consejeras. Cada vez que asentían, ella respiraba hondo. Supusiste que era difícil de creer, además siendo una reina tendría que tomar la decisión más sabia, la cual desde el fondo de tu corazón afirmabas que era la de defender su reino.

-Así que -Recapituló ella- Queréis que viajemos a través de un portal hacia otro mundo para derrotar a un ser que acecha contra todos los mundos paralelos y salvarnos a todos, ¿y necesitan nuestra ayuda porque ese ser que les acecha es alguien sumamente fuerte y no se garantiza la victoria absoluta?

Asgore Asintió. Lo había pillado al instante.

-¿Y los humanos que hay tras vosotros? -Alzó su espada, apuntandoos. Diste un paso delante y levantaste tu brazo para cubrir el pecho de Chara, donde estaba su corazón.

-Déjeme hablar a mi... -Murmuraste a Asgore. Él se apartó y tú diste un par de pasos adelante, para enfrentarte a ella. Ibas a enfrentar a Toriel con Chara en tus brazos. Tal vez para mostrar que ambas estábais en esto, pero una parte de ti la necesitaba para mantener la calma. Respiraste hondo antes de hablar- Me llamo **** Dreemur, representante de ese mundo alterno. Ruego que nos disculpe la intromisión, pero nuestro mundo va a ser destruido en unos días, y preciso de vuestra ayuda para poder derrotarle. Entiendo que sea una petición descabellada, pero si conseguimos derrotarlo, su mundo no será amenazado, al igual que el nuestro. Sé que habrá pensado en algún momento que nuestras almas servirían para abrir la barrera, pero eso no tiene sentido teniéndose en cuenta que ÉL podría destruir todo lo que usted haya conseguido con tan solo un chasquido de dedos. Por favor, sé que es difícil, pero confíe en mi. Tras derrotar a Error!Sans podremos ayudaros a superar la barrera, ya que en nuestro mundo hace meses que la superamos y vivimos pacíficamente en el exterior.

Ella no respondió, y el nerviosismo crecía poco a poco en ti, pero debías mantener la calma. Apretaste a Chara más fuerte, quien acarició tu brazo.

-Por favor... -Murmuraste, mientras colocabas una rodilla en el suelo y agachabas la cabeza, al igual que la niña en tus brazos. Había tanto silencio que hasta podías escuchar tu corazón, el cual golpeaba tus sienes de la presión que tenías.

-Muéstrame tu alma -Dijo ella, y un ligero nerviosismo empezó a recorrer todo tu ser. Quería comprobar si tu alma era pura y no mentías.

Asentiste, y colocándote frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, empezaste a sacar tu alma del pecho. A pesar de que ella imponía por su altura, su arma y su armadura, no debías mostrar flaqueza. No, en ese momento debías mantenerte determinada y dispuesta a superar cualquier obstáculo. Por ti, por Frisk, por tu familia, por tus amigos. Por todos.

Escuchaste que algunos daban unos pasos adelantes, atentos por si acaso. Pero, mirando a Toriel a los ojos, sabías que ella era bondadosa y leal, no podría hacerte daño. Al fin y al cabo, tu alma no iba a servir de gran cosa para romper la barrera... Respiraste hondo, viendo tu alma flotando. Débil, pequeña, rota, gris, pero con hilos azules que lo rodeaban fuertemente. Temblaba ligeramente, mostrando el temor que tenías, pero a la vez, la pequeña luz que desprendía intentaba ser fuerte, mostrando algo que seguramente a ella le encantaría: esperanza.

Toriel alzó un dedo, y acarició tu alma. Era tu madre, por lo tanto, ese acto, el cual era atrevido para muchos, no te importó. Compartiste con ella todos tus sentimientos, y tu alma reaccionó emitiendo una luz algo más fuerte. Sentías como si una parte de ti se extendiese más allá de lo que era tu cuerpo, pero no podías identificar qué dominabas y qué no. Intentando no cerrar los ojos, seguiste mantuviendo contacto visual con Toriel, el cual no era correspondido puesto que cerró los ojos nada más notar tu ser en su interior; al principio su expresión era bastante seria, su boca era tan solo una fina línea y tenía el ceño fruncido; pero en cuanto entró en contacto con tus emociones, aspiró hondo y se dejó llevar por ellos. Estos sentimientos que se mostraron durante unos segundos , desaparecieron para mostrar determinación. Querías enseñarle que ibas a luchar fuera como fuese por tu futuro, por el de todos, por el de ellos. Valentía, perseverancia, amistad, lealtad, determinación, cariño, duda, miedo, temor... Amor. Mucho amor. Abrió los ojos y te miró directamente, alejando la mano de tu alma, y viste amor. Sonreíste aliviada, ¡lo habías conseguido!

-Hace tiempo, una persona muy querida por mi me dijo: "La flor que crece entre la adversidad, es la más fuerte de todas". Y tú, pequeña humana, tienes el alma más fuerte que he visto desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Su voz chocó en tu cabeza y sentiste que ibas a llorar. Más bien, empezaste a llorar. Ella te abrazó delicadamente y tú correspondiste el abrazo. Sus brazos eran fuertes, pero firmes y cariñosos, te trataban como si te fueras a romper. Al igual que hacía tu padre.  
  


-Os ayudaré -dijo mientras dejaba de abrazarte, sonriendo ampliamente.

Tras vosotras se escuchó un “¡YUJU!” y os disteis la vuelta para ver a un Sans avergonzado agachando la cabeza, mientras los demás se reían.

-Muchísimas gracias, Toriel -Murmuraste mientras los demás se unían al júbilo de Sans y aplaudían, estaban muy contentos.

Ella tan solo asintió, aunque una parte de ti sabía que ella estaba igual de contenta que vosotros, solo que no quería mostrarlo.

-¡Así se hace, reina! -Dijo Alphys mientras golpeaba la espalda de Toriel, quien dio un ligeor "puff" y miró a su guardia con el rostro muy serio. Esta se echó para atrás de inmediato y casi empezaba a temblar cuando de pronto la mujer cabra empezó a estallar de risa. Alphys suspiró aliviada mientras se unía a ella con una risa entrecortada y nerviosa.

Tras haber celebrado la decisión de la reina, alzaste las manos dando una palmada para atraer toda su atención.

-¿Nos marchamos ya? -Todos asintieron, decididos, aunque cierta persona tenía cara de que no le importaba nada.

Moviendo tu mano de izquierda a derecha, abriste un portal para hacerles pasar. Desde el portal se podía ver un jardín, una casa, y varias figuras reunidas frente a la puerta: Era tu familia.

Suspirando de cansancio, dejaste que pasaran todos uno por uno, entrando tú la última. Nada más cerrarse el portal tras de ti, caíste al suelo agotada. No tenías fuerzas para seguir de pie, además con las ropas de invierno que llevabas tenías muchísimo calor. Intentabas quitarte el abrigo pero no podías alzar los brazos, estos estaban apoyados en el césped para que no te tumbaras en él. Obviamente transportar a varias personas por un portal interdimensional no era lo más agradable para tu alma, y notabas cómo daba ligeros pinchazos, forzando los hilos para intentar salir. Tu mirada empezaba a nublarse.

-¡****! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? -Notaste unas manos en tus hombros, y por el tono de voz sabías que era Blueberry Sans.

-S-Sí... Agotada... -Te costaba respirar, por lo tanto hablar era aún mucho más difícil- Ayúdame a... quitarme esto...

Él te quitó el abrigo, las botas y tu jersey, quedandote con una camisa, los pantalones cortos y los leotardos. Respiraste aliviada, aunque apenas podías abrir los ojos. Alzándote con un brazo en tu cintura y tu brazo sobre sus hombros, te empezó a arrastrar para llevarte dentro.

Podías oír cómo se presentaban entre sí, los gritos de Papyrus de emoción al ver a su alter ego. Pero en cuanto tus pies tocaron el suelo de la casa, caíste inconsciente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AVISO! Me he apresurado y he creado la cuenta de Wattpad, he publicado 5 capítulos. Obviamente estoy arreglando todos mis errores, y estoy añadiendo cosas nuevas al fic, como escenas y ligeros pensamientos. Os invito a leerlos si queréis, pero no va a proporcionar nada nuevo, es puro relleno.  
> Aquí tenéis la página para quienes me pedisteis lo de Wattpad :3  
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/73000078-the-void,-the-magic,-a-bottle-of-ketchup-and-a-human-girl  
> Espero haber hecho todo bien en esa nueva página, y voy a arreglar todos los fallos que he cometido, lo siento por haberos hecho leer este fanfic tan poco elavorado hasta ahora.  
> Dicho esto, también debo daros gracias por animarme a seguir adelante. Sois geniales <3


	31. Sombras del pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: WARNING: PIZZA: Este capítulo tiene ligero smut rape. No sé dónde está el tick de que este capítulo tiene contenido sexual, help ;_;  
> HELP ;_;

En tus sueños, estabas flotando tranquilamente, sin sentir nada, sin pensar nada y solo había oscuridad... Era relajante. No había tensión, ni dolor, ni gente a tu alrededor. Te habría gustado al menos empezar a relajarte, pero eso se rompió en seguida, cuando una risa resonó por todo el lugar, y una fuerte opresión en el pecho te hizo contraerte, quejándote del dolor. La risa se detuvo de forma abrupta, y suspiraste tranquila. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

-¿duele? -Volvió a aparecer esa opresión e intentaste gritar, pero no podías, tu voz estaba cortada- se le llama ser traicionado.

No reconocías esa voz, entre tanto dolor era imposible siquiera pensar, si podías. Ese dolor se volvió tan fuerte que pudiste abrir los ojos aún soñando, viendo a tu alrededor incontables cuchillos, polvo, muchas bufandas, y ojos azules observándote. Una frase empezó a retumbar por todo el lugar "¡AÚN CREO EN TI!", una y otra vez. Luego, el sonido de una hoja blandiéndose, y una especie de polvo caía sobre ti, llenándote los pulmones con ello, provocando que tosieras para intentar deshacerte de aquello. Parecía que cada cosa se reproducía mil veces, porque más polvo entraba en tu ser, al igual que la frase. Pero no podías ni pestañear, eras forzaba a ver todo eso. Llorabas, mas ni te diste cuenta. Entonces, te acordaste: era el asesinato de Papyrus, tal y como Gaster te mostró en su momento.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Entonces te diste cuenta de que al menos ahora podías pensar.

Como si hubiese leído tus pensamientos, la voz respondió.

-EN ESTE MUNDO ES ASESINAR O SER ASESINADO.

La risa se mezcló entre las frases de Papyrus y las hojas, era tal el ruido que querías chillar que callase una y otra vez. El dolor se unía a la frustración por el hecho de que no podías ni abrazarte a ti misma, ni agarrarte a algo, ni siquiera intentar evadir tus pensamientos... Y mucho menos desmayarte, porque ya estabas durmiendo.

_Asesinar o ser asesinado..._

Esas palabras parecían repetirse como un trance. Al igual que no podías moverte, tampoco podías gritar para contradecirle, aunque de alguna manera esa cosa sabía qué estabas pensando. Pero no aliviaba.

-oh, pero no voy a ser el unico que sufra por esto.

Entonces, mucho fuego empezó a rodearte, y sentías calor. Demasiado. Podías notar que hasta tu piel reaccionaba al calor. Era tan real... Al principio parecía estar lejos a pesar de encontrarse tan cerca, pero a medida iba siendo más y más denso, quemando más tu piel, intentando perforarla para entrar en tu alma y arrancarla. Y una parte de ti deseaba eso, que acabase ese dolor con tu alma hecha pedazos. Ahora ya no era polvo lo que estaba en tus pulmones, era humo. Sin embargo, por mucho que respirases de ello, no parecía acabar tu dolor, y eras forzada a seguir aspirándolo.

-el dolor siempre va a ser real mientras lo recuerdes.

El hombro izquierdo empezó a dolerte. Aunque al principio no supieras qué estaba pasando, los gritos de un bebé llorando te hicieron recordar: el día en el que mataste a tus padres.

**No, por favor. Eso no. No de nuevo, eso ya es pasado. Es pasado.**

Los llantos del bebé se hicieron más fuertes, y ahora prácticamente rompían cada parte de tu cerebro.

**Frisk, no llores. Todo irá bien. Lo prometo. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Confía en mi. Vamos a salir de esta.**

**Por favor, para. Cálmate.  
**

Un tarareo empezó a escucharse a lo lejos, y poco a poco iba incrementando. Al principio te costó identificar el canto, pero a cuanto más escuchabas, más se apretaba tu alma. **  
**

La... Reconocías.

_Nanana... Nanananaaa... Nanana... Nananaaa... Nananaaa... Nananana, naná._

**Esa voz... ¿Mamá?**

**¿Mamá... cuando era un bebé? ¿Antes de que todo sucediese? ¿Cuando era querida?**

**"Te quiero, mi niña".**

**¡Mamá, ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Esto duele! ¡Haz que todo pare!**

**"Tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre, eres preciosa- ¡Oh, hola, cariño!**

**¡Hola, mi reina! Oh, y mi princesita. ¿Qué tal las dos hoy?**

**Todo bien, sigue comiendo como tres adultos juntos, es un am-OOORRRR"**

La tierna voz de tu madre se disipó con un tono agudo, casi un grito. Y fue sustituido por unos gritos que se escuchaban detrás de mi, al mismo tiempo que un dolor en tu entrepierna aumentaba.

**No, eso mucho menos. Por favor, sea quien seas, para, eso si que no- NO, POR FAVOR.**

Unos gemidos se escuchaban detrás tuya, gemidos de placer, gruñidos, frases incoherentes. Risas. Más frases. Más dolor. Sentías tus manos viscosas, y aparte del dolor en la vagina, también tu ano empezó a dolerte. Era real ese dolor, como si de verdad estuviesen ahí ellos, marcándote como suya, dejando sudor y semen en tu espalda, o en tu pecho, o en tu pelo. Mucho más dolor en las costillas, y luego en la cara. Podías sentir cómo tus dientes de leche caían sin poderse remediar. Ya ni siquiera te quejabas, tan solo... Te dejabas hacer, como un títere al que podían utilizar, viendo cómo tu infancia se desplomaba en unos segundos. Al principio te habías reusado pero había un momento en el que ya no importaba nada más.

-¿tu asesinaste a quienes te hacian daño. que deberia hacer contigo?

Entonces, el fuego volvió a rodearte, esta vez tan intenso que de verdad creías que las llamas habían alcanzado tu ser. El dolor en el hombro volvió, cada ciertos segundos era más fuerte. Era cuando intentabas abrir la puerta de tu casa, pero tenía una cerradura muy fuerte. Frisk en tus brazos, tú llorando, él también. Debías sacarlo, no sabías ni el porqué ni cómo, pero DEBÍAS HACERLO. ¿Podrías por la ventana? Vivías en una casa, sin una gran altura de por medio. Si al menos él pudiese salvarse...

-al principio lo ibas a soltar por la ventana y lo ibas a dejar ahi, porque eso es lo que eres, una traidora que deja a todo el mundo.

Pero tú no habías traicionado a nadie, estaban todos contigo a tu lado. Incluso trajiste contigo a quienes estaban atascados en su mundo, no habías hecho nada.

-oh, ¿segura? no te acuerdas de quien te ha dado cobijo tras ser olvidada por todos?

¿Error!Sans?

-asi que al fin te acuerdas de mi. deberia sentirme alagado.

Querías recriminarle por intentar asesinar a su familia, por haberos encerrado tanto tiempo. Pero tu voz no salía de tu garganta, aún así él parecía entenderte. ¿Por qué te hacía recordar el asesinato de Papyrus y el de tus padres? ¿Qué quería hacerte con eso? ¿Destrozarte mentalmente?

-al igual que a mi me destrozaron lo que mas amaba una y otra vez, yo hare lo mismo contigo.

De pronto aparecieron imágenes de toda tu familia siendo asesinada miles de veces, parecía que no tenía fin. Llorabas, gritabas, pero nada salía de tu garganta, solo gemidos incomprensibles. Junto a esas imágenes, la risa de Error!Sans perforó tus oídos y provocaba un dolor de cabeza indescriptible. Querías que acabase todo eso, querías estar en paz. Era frustrante, te sentías impotente, sin poder siquiera hacer nada. Te sentías una completa inútil, ver todo aquello sucediendo y solo poder quedarte quieta, siendo la única que puede recordar todo aquello. Te sentías como Sans.

Entonces, te encontraste en la mesa con toda tu familia. La cena parecía deliciosa, como siempre, y a tu lado estaban Frisk y Papyrus, y frente a ti, Sans. No eran sus sitios habituales, pero la conversación era muy animada. Hablaban sobre superheroes. Era como si los recuerdos de ellos siendo asesinados no hubiesen pasado por tu cabeza. Sonriendo levemente, enrollaste espaguetis en tu tenedor, y cuando ibas a comer, un golpe en donde estaba Papyrus te hizo girarte. La cabeza de Papyrus estaba en su plato. Alguien lo había decapitado. Otro golpe sonó a tu izquierda, donde estaba Frisk. Con miedo y urgencia miraste hacia donde él estaba, y te levantaste al ver que un hueso cruzaba su pecho, y tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo, debido a serias heridas. Un último golpe sonó delante tuya, y casi llorando miraste hacia el frente, donde estaba Sans... Tenía la bufanda de Papyrus, un corte en el pecho, y sangraba por la boca. Con la cabeza echada para atrás, sangraba aún más.

Empezaste a chillar, a intentar arrancarte la cabeza y los pelos. Estaban muertos.

Querías morirte.

Con ese pensamiento, te despertaste, sudando e incorporándote en la cama. Tus ojos solo veían oscuridad, y una voz y un contacto en tu hombro hizo girarte. Respirabas muy rápido, casi te costaba mantener el control de ti misma, porque querías tirarte por la primera ventana que vieses, y en cuanto viste de dónde provenía la voz, esas ganas de morirte aumentaron cada vez más. Gritaste de terror.

Era Sans con una raja en su pecho, y de ella emanaba sangre. El lado izquierdo de su cara también tenía sangre. Algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban distorsionadas, y tenía una camisa blanca y una bufanda roja, pero eso era lo que menos te preocupaba.. Porque parecía estar muerto. **¡No, por favor! ¡Todo menos él!** Lágrimas descendían por tu cara mientras le veías. **No te mueras Sans, te necesito.**

Parpadeaste.

Sans se convirtió en otro Sans, este seguía teniendo la raja en el pecho pero su ropa era normal... Sin embargo, seguía sangrando, y te miraba con una mueca de dolor, diciendo "solo... no digas que no te avisé, traidora".

Parpadeaste de nuevo sintiendo cómo las lágrimas caían de forma cruel por tu cara, mostrándote que eso era real. Pero algo había cambiado, de nuevo. Sans seguía ahí, pero esta vez no había ningún daño en su cuerpo. Y respiraba. Estaba vivo.

 


	32. It's called magic, when I'm with you

A los segundos de comprobar que era él y estaba vivo, te lanzaste sobre él para abrazarlo. Llorabas y gemías, sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre. Debido al impulso de abrazarlo hiciste que cayese al suelo, pero ni te molestaste en reaccionar ni pedir perdón. Estaba vivo. Todas esas imágenes empezaron a disiparse, había sido una pesadilla. Demasiado real, pero seguía siendo una pesadilla. Estabas a salvo. Su mano empezó a acariciar tu espalda y tu cabeza, y escuchabas susurros en tu oreja, pero no podías reaccionar... El dolor sí que había sido real.

Llorabas por haber visto miles de veces a Papyrus siendo asesinado, al igual que al resto. Y sentir esa incapacidad de no poder hacer nada. Ver todo aquello te estaba llevando a la locura. Así era cómo se sentía Sans, teniendo que caminar solo siempre, mintiendo a los demás para asegurar que estaba bien, aunque sentía una gran depresión y una locura que le consumían poco a poco. Viendo cómo tenía que dejarles continuar con sus vidas en Underground para luego verles morir, y aunque lo hubiese intentado muchas veces, no podía hacer nada. Verlos marchar, morir, y resucitar, y él teniendo que fingir. Una y otra vez. Verlos marchar, morir, y resucitar, y él teniendo que fingir. De nuevo.

Entonces, comprendiste la actitud de Sans. Por qué todo le parecía tan gracioso, porque llorar ya no servía para nada: por qué observaba todo con atención, para guardar los recuerdos por si sucedía otro reset y encontrar las fuerzas para continuar, por qué se preocupaba por todos... Comprendías la depresión de Error!Sans y su locura. A lo mejor sólo quería destruir los mundos para no ver a su hermano siendo asesinado.

Escuchando los susurros de Sans, empezaste a calmarte. Te decía una y otra vez que era un sueño. Pero eso era lo que se repetía cada noche él mismo en su cabeza, y te dolía a ti misma. Aun así, decidiste creerle. Porque no debería estar ayudándote, si tu sentías eso sin siquiera haberlo vivido, ni te podías imaginar lo que él sentía.

Interiormente quitaste todos esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, eso había sido un simple sueño. Sí, seguro. Empezaste a mirarlo de una forma más lógica. Error!Sans nunca había sido capaz de entrar en tus sueños, solo Gaster. Probablemente tu alma quiera enseñarte las penas por las que ha pasado Sans error y buscar una solución que no sea matar. Tal y como Frisk hizo en las rutas pacíficas... ¿Podría haber un final feliz para Error!Sans? Siendo una persona empática te dolía mucho saber por todo lo que se sufría viendo eso, y aunque doliese, no podías acusar a nadie. Esa era la regla del mundo. Querías dejarlo tal y como todo estaba, sin embargo esas imágenes eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarlas estar. El poder del cerebro era muy grande. Ese sueño no era real, lo que era real, era tu familia, el cariño que te tenían, y Sans, el amor que sentías por él. Sí, eso sí era real. Y podías sentirlo por cómo con tan solo huir sus palabras te calmaban.

Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta, ¿por qué Sans te estaba reconfortando cuando era él quien recordaba cada reseteo y veía a su hermano morir casi siempre? Y entonces, como si hubieses tomado algún tipo de medicina, las sombras empezaron a disiparse de tu mente, justo cuando empezaste a pensar en Sans y a preocuparte por él.

Tal vez... ¿Podías hablar con él para olvidar tu pesadilla? ¿Para aclarar por fin todos los sentimientos entre vosotros dos?

Los recuerdos empezaron a marcharse, sin siquiera dejar un rastro de aquella horrible pesadilla, tan irreal pero a la vez verosímil, y a cuanto más te aferrabas a él y más escuchabas su voz, sentías cómo tu propio cuerpo reaccionaba a su tacto, a su alma. 

Él. Tenías que aferrarte a él. Era capaz de hacerte olvidar todo el pasado con tan solo acariciar tu espalda.

Te incorporaste lentamente, mirando a Sans a los ojos. Estaba demasiado preocupado. Te arrodillaste frente a él, y él estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas hacia ti. ¿Cómo habíais acabado en el suelo?

-¿estas mejor, pequeña? -Dijo él. Asentiste lentamente. Los ojos te dolían, seguramente tenías que estar echa todo un completo desastre, con el pelo cual Bethoven, los ojos hinchados, y la cara roja de tanto llorar. Una parte de ti quería esconderse para que no te viese así.

-¿Y tú? -Él ladeó la cabeza. Su sonrisa era estática, pero sus pupilas estaban ahí. Sus “cejas” agachadas, mostrando leve tristeza. Le dolía verte así. Y a ti te dolía más hacerle sentirse mal.

Pero al escuchar tu pregunta, mostró desconcierto. Realmente no entendía esa pregunta tuya a voz de pronto.

-¿que?

-¿Por qué no estás deprimido? -Ni siquiera se dignó a responder, te estaba mirando de una forma muy desconcertante. Seguía sin comprender- ¿Por qué finges que nada te importa? ¿No quieres mostrar que has sufrido? Sé que ha sido duro, y aunque estemos en el final verdadero quiero saberlo. ¿Cuánto duele?

Ya sabías cuánto dolía, pero querías oírlo de él, que admitiese que estaba deprimido. Tanto él como Frisk escondían muchísimas cosas. No se lo ibas a permitir a ninguno de los dos. Querías respuestas, y solucionarlas. Pero ya.

Sus pupilas desaparecieron, y te observó con tanta tensión que te hacía sentir incómoda. Pero no ibas a perder, le devolviste la mirada sin rechistar, sin mover un solo músculo. Seguramente esas preguntas lo habían cogido por sorpresa. Y aunque te doliesen los ojos de tanto llorar, y temblases ligeramente, te mantuviste firme.

-eres tu quien se ha despertado asi -Fue lo único que dijo. Sacudiste tu cabeza. Dejaste que pasaran los segundos, mostrando que no ibas a participar más hasta que hablase. Tus pulgares empezaron a jugar inconscientemente, y podías escuchar cómo respiraba lentamente. Estuvisteis así por durante severos segundos, en los cuales no desviaste ni un segundo la mirada del suelo.

Él rompió aquello empezando a reirse.

-no me lo puedo creer... -dijo, su voz era ronca y floja, apenas un susurro. Pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado- gritas y lloras en sueños y lo que te preocupa es que yo este bien... idiota.

Le dedicaste una leve sonrisa, aunque debido a la situación estaba algo forzada.

-Ya sabes cómo soy, primero los demás antes que yo. Prefiero esconder mis emociones y dejar que el mundo siga siendo feliz cuando por dentro me quiero morir. -Aquello era una completa mentira, tú eras incapaz de reprimir tus sentimientos. Lo sabías al cien por cien. Y él también. Tus palabras parecieron afectarle, tanto que miró a otro lado y se incorporó. Te tendió la mano para levantarte, lo cual hiciste. Pero sin siquiera dirigirte una simple mirada de nuevo, empezó a observar la cama, como si fuese lo más entretenido del universo.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que tuviste que aclarar la garganta a posta para hacerle hablar. Dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y te miró, dándose cuenta de que debía responderte, al menos si quería salir de esa.

-hace mucho tiempo ya de eso, y ahora estamos bien.

-No me lo trago -Te cruzaste de brazos, ibas a estar en tus 13 todo el tiempo que fuese, no iba a huir tan fácil de esta. Es cierto, tú eras quien había tenido una pesadilla y habías chillado, pero era el momento de hablar. Al fin estábais a solas, tras muchísimo tiempo, podías encararte a él y saber toda la verdad que Gaster te enseñó pero Sans nunca contó. Y aunque fuese idiota por tu parte hacer eso a las tantas de la mañana, querías respuestas. Si él huía, intentaría evitarte hasta que la idea se fuese de tu cabeza. Era así cómo actuaba, y no se lo ibas a permitir.

Él ahora te daba la espalda, podías notar que sus hombros estaban agachados, como si hubiese un gran peso sobre ellos.

-¿y ese repentino interes en mis problemas? -No ibas a dejar que cambiase de conversación. Esta vez no, Sans. Ahora toca cantar.

-¿Por qué reconfortas a los demás cuando tú eres el primero quien debe ser consolado?

-¿que ha pasado por ahi para que reacciones asi al verme?

Te tomaste unos segundos para responder. No le querías contar sobre el sueño, así que fuiste a por algo más simple que sí ocurrió en el otro mundo, pero no te habría hecho reaccionar así. Era una media mentira.

-Me di cuenta... De que ocultáis muchas cosas de mi. Y soy mucho más astuta de lo que parezco. Cuando estuve... Fuera... Descubrí todo y... Quiero solucionarlo. Ahora.

Obviamente no le ibas a decir que todo lo que sabías era debido a Gaster, como él no había estado contigo en el anti-void no podía corroborar si era mentira o no. Oh, eras una mentirosa experta.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Pero él sabía que no ibas a parar hasta conseguir lo que querías.

-Además soy mucho más fuerte. Confía en mi...

Sin siquiera mirarte, caminó hacia la puerta con intención de abrirla.

-¿Vas a estar toda tu vida así? ¿Mintiendo u ocultando la verdad? -Él caminó hasta la puerta y antes de siquiera poner la mano en el pomo, se detuvo, respiró lentamente.

-has cambiado mucho. antes no eras tan... insistente.

Tenía razón. Con todo lo que habías pasado habías cambiado de actitud, ¿tal vez habías madurado? Una vez dijeron que el dolor te hacía ma- Espera, te estaba liando para que te distrajeras.

Ohhh, Sans, pequeño ratón huidizo.

-¿Quieres ser el único que aguante un gran peso toda tu vida? ¿Y luego ofreces ayuda a los demás? ¿No es ser deshonesto? ¿Para qué esta la familia?

-tu no lo entiendes.

Vale, ahora sí que había encendido la pequeña mecha que era tu ira. Era injusto que intentase mantenerte alejada de todo como una imbécil, esa ya no eras tú, la que sonreía sin fingir que había algo malo a su alrededor.

-¡¿Me vas a mentir toda tu vida?! ¡¿Me vas a mantener alejada de todo lo que ocurra cuando yo sola me he metido en el vacío, sacado a Gaster, he vivido con Error!Sans y he viajado por mundos alternos?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi?! ¡¿Acaso tú entiendes cómo me siento al verte así?!

Ahí tan solo suspiró, y se giró para plantarte cara. Su rostro era el de alguien cansado, como si tuviese un camión sobre sus hombros. El tuyo estaba algo rojo por haber llorado y de la ira que se estaba escapando de tu cuerpo poco a poco. Te habías desahogado, al menos en parte. Querías ayudarle, ¿por qué debía ser el único mártir?

Siguió sin responder, así que diste dos pasos al frente, calmándote ligeramente. Pero tu mirada encendida aún estaba ahí, y la rigidez de tu cuerpo mostraba que eso no era una broma.

-Háblame de tu pasado. De los reseteos. De Papyrus. De tus sentimientos. Todo. Quiero saberlo todo. Por favor...

-es muy largo de contar -Y entonces, ahí lo viste. Sans saliendo de su caparazón. Había decidido salir.

Sonreíste complacida y te sentaste en la cama. Diste un par de palmadas a tu lado para que él te siguiera, lo cual hizo. Te tomaste unos segundos para calmarte y dedicarle toda tu atención. Lo que te iba a contar era muy fuerte y debías estar preparada. Al menos había accedido, así que tu humor había mejorado ligeramente. Querías sonreirle para darle ánimos.

Pero no te miraba a la cara, si no al suelo. Por su aspecto parecía que iba a ser difícil, así que le brindaste toda la paciencia que pudiste.

Tras él suspirar, empezó a contarte cómo se sentía.

 


	33. En realidad, sigo siendo un cobarde (SAN'S POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aparece en un tren, siendo ella misma la maquinista, se detiene frente a los lectores*  
> ¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL FEELS TRAIN, LO DIGO EN INGLÉS PORQUE QUEDA MUCHO MEJOR!  
> ¿QUIÉN SE UNE?
> 
> PD: Mirad lo que me han regalado mis tíos en su viaje a Barcelona, es increíblemente genial, no dejo de mirarlos ni de abrazarlos <3  
> http://imgur.com/gAn6j8F  
> ¡Los adoro, los adoro! También me han traído una camisa de Temmie, pero la he mandado a lavar porque no me gusta la ropa recién traídas de tiendas, llena de polvo y ugh Dx Ya pasaré foto, disfrutad del capítulo <3

San's POV

Él no entendía tu reacción. Tras haber llorado, gritado y pataleado en sueños, en cuanto te calmaste empezaste a preguntar por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habías soñado? ¿Y por qué te rehusabas a dejarle ir? Él no quería hablar sobre eso. En realidad, nunca quería. Nunca iba a estar preparado. Y nunca se había imaginado qué podría decir cuando el momento llegase. Por eso se mantuvo tan reacio al principio, e incluso estaba dispuesto a teletransportarse. Pero necesitaba estar más contigo, oír tu voz, notar tu calor. Mucho tiempo había pasado, y tú constantemente huías, te alejabas. O más bien el destino te alejaba. Y él tan solo quería retenerte entre sus brazos y evitar que huyeses. Era igual que cuando Frisk cayó, y los reseteos empezaron. Papyrus muriendo incontables veces, y él sin poder hacer nada. Tú dándole la espalda y marchándote a un lugar que no podía alcanzar, y él sin poder hacer nada, de nuevo.

Incluso cuando cuando te conoció estaba decidido a cortar los lazos contigo, solo para mantenerte a salvo. Pero ahí estabas, con los ojos tintados de gris, tu alma llena de hilos, y la magia fluyendo por tus venas. Ni siquiera alejarse de ti había servido para evitar que sufrieras. Y eso era lo que más le jodía, haber reprimido sus sentimientos hacia ti para todo eso. Que acabases sufriendo, huyendo de casa, y metiéndote en el vacío. Todo lo que no quería que te pasase, había sucedido, e incluso peor, y ahora había otras versiones de toda su familia por ahí rondando, para luchar contra un alter ego de él que ni conocía, pero por tu reacción y la de Blueberry, se notaba que no era algo de lo que reírse.

Se sentía inútil, angustiado, agotado... Pero un deseo irreflenable de estar contigo no se disipaba. Por esa razón decidió quedarse y contarte todo. Incluso cuando ni sabía qué decir. Te necesitaba. Maldita sea, ¡te necesitaba! Al menos mientras él te estuviese contando su historia, tú no te irías, y estarías ahí para calmarlo.

Vaya, ¿desde cuándo hacer sentir pena era un método tan efectivo para retener la atención de alguien? De cierto modo, se sentía casi avergonzado. No quería que sintieras eso por él, y él mucho menos quería enseñar debilidad.

Fue entonces cuando tu mano se entrelazó con la suya, y durante un milisegundo se permitió ver tu rostro, aquel rostro angelical, precioso, perfecto, que ahora dedicaba toda su atención, paciencia, y cariño hacia él; quería tocarlo, rozarlo con la punta de sus huesos, y ver cómo una sonrisa se formaba en tu boca mientras murmurabas su nombre, y entonces él podría inclinarse y besarte, como tantas veces su subconsciente le había mostrado muchas noches. Que hicieras ese movimiento le trajo graves consecuencias, la cuales fueron en contra a su orgullo, había algo luchando contra él y no podía detener esa cosa: su alma, la cual estaba llamándote, buscándote, requería tu atención, tu cariño, tus abrazos, y tus besos... Y estaba rogando también que se confesase de una maldita vez, y soltase todo cuanto había callado desde que nació.

Realmente no es que su alma quisiera gritarlo, era él mismo, pero utilizaba la escusa del alma para fingir que no sentía aquello. _En realidad, sigo siendo un cobarde._

 

-supongo que para empezar, deberia hablar sobre el principio, cuando mi padre aun era el cientifico real y ni siquiera habia nacido... el era tan solo un cero a la izquierda, heh*

 

¿En serio? ¿Un chiste? ¿En esos momentos? Ni siquiera fue algo voluntario por su parte, de tantos años siendo así, el chiste salió por si solo de su boca. Interiormente se arrepintió de ello cuando le miraste frunciendo el ceño, y chasqueaste la lengua. _Agh, incluso estando tan seria eres increíblemente preciosa._

 

-Sans, no es momento de bromas.

 

Él respiró hondo, rascándose la cabeza, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarte a los ojos, y empezaba a perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Los chistes eran su manera de esconder su miedo, pero él tenía que sincerarse de una vez, sin utilizar máscaras, lo comprendía perfectamente. No querías que se ocultase bajo sus típicas bromas. Notó tu presencia aún más cuando te acercaste a él, dándole a entender que estabas ahí. Tu mano apretó la suya, y él devolvió el mismo gesto, causando que su alma diese un vuelco. Correspondía tus sentimientos, y todos tus gestos. Pero ni hablaste, esta vez era él quien debía hablar, así que tragó aire profundamente para empezar a soltar una larga historia- el estaba obsesionado con sacar a todos de ese agujero, y de liberarnos a todos... pero yo estoy plenamente seguro de que habia otras intenciones, mucho mas profundas y oscuras, las cuales nunca dejo reflejar. y se trataba de la necesidad de superar a un propio dios a traves de la ciencia, demostrar su superioridad, ser aclamado como el mejor cientifico de todos. estaba practicamente loco de avaricia, pero sus experimentos y todo lo que planeaba no funcionaba, y creo que por aquel momento ya empezo a perder el juicio... por esa razon, gracias a una maquina que invento, la cual permitia entrar en el vacio... si, aquella por la que entraste... -Estuvo unos segundos callado, y luego sacudió su cabeza. No debía recordar aquella escena, en la que esa masa negra que era Gaster te arrastraba hacia el vacío y tú est- agh, casi pierdo el rumbo. en fin. gracias a esa maquina, podia conseguir nuevos materiales para sus investigaciones, y entre esas investigaciones... estaba yo. en teoria no se sabe por que mi alma estaba ahi, en el vacio, vagando sin rumbo, pero ahi estaba yo. y al parecer era humano antaño, porque ahora soy un esqueleto, heh. pero son puras especulaciones. tan solo se que el encontro mi alma y la trajo a su laboratorio, donde empezo a... experimentar... analizo mi alma, el color, y al comprobar que era adecuado para ser su rata de laboratorio, me... me... -Empezó a temblar, aquellos recuerdos nunca dejaban de agobiarlo, y tú lo notaste, acercándote unos centímetros más. Ahora su rodilla chocaba contra la tuya, y tú tenías una ligera preocupación en el rostro. Viendo la profundidad de tus pupilas, encontró la fuerza para seguir hablando- es dificil de explicar sin tecnicismos, pero para que me entiendas, analizando mi alma, saco mi adn para identificar que cuerpo tenia. sin embargo, al no tener cuerpos humanos completos recurrio a algo que si estaba dentro de ellos y habian sido tocados ligeramente.

 

-¿Cuerpos humanos... _completos_? -Recalcaste esa palabra, y Sans comprendió que querías saber la historia sobre esos experimentos. Aunque él no tenía mucha idea de ello, esos apuntes que dejó Gaster se quedaron siempre donde estaban.

 

-heh, si. _completos_. en la guerra todo vale, sabes -Tan solo asentiste, porque captaste la idea. Experimentos humanos. Y realmente no querías saber más, gracias- como no estaban completos, tuvo que juntar partes, y algunas no estaban perfectas, asi que las arreglo como pudo. por esa razon mi esqueleto no es similar al de los humanos, al menos en algunas partes, y aveces, cuando me miro, pienso que... soy solo un monton de-

 

Le cortaste, colocando ambas manos en su cara, forzándolo a mirarte. Sus ojos se clavaron en los tuyos. Si su alma estuviese fuera de él, estaría saltando por toda la habitación de la emoción. Las sombras que estaban empezando a originarse en su mente se disiparon nada mas entrar en contacto tu piel con su cabeza.

Para él, tú eras un ángel que limpiaba la oscuridad.

_No sé cómo diantres puedo contenerme estando cerca tuya..._

 

-Sans, eres perfecto tal y como eres, y tú eres tú.

 

Asintió, y apartaste tus manos, colocandolas en tu regazo, pero él no pareció contento con eso, porque tomó tu mano y la colocó de nuevo sobre su cara, apoyando la cabeza ligeramente. Tu contacto era muy suave, y no podía resistirse a mostrar la necesidad de tu tacto. Porque gracias a eso podía mantener la cordura.

 

-quieres seguir escuchando...? -En cuanto te vio asentir, cerró los ojos, volviendo a los demonios de su pasado- bueno, pues... por donde iba? ah, vale, ya. cuando construyo mi cuerpo y coloco mi alma en el, “naci”, por asi decirse. el no necesito de otro monstruo para crearme, fui creado como un experimento, algo que en principio no deberia existir, pero aun asi fui su orgullo. aun recuerdo la sonrisa que me ofrecio cuando abri los ojos, en aquella cama fria y dura, en esa habitacion blanca y a la vez tan negra, y me dijo “Bienvenido al mundo, hijo”, pero yo sabia desde un primer momento que el no iba a ser jamas mi padre, y yo su hijo tampoco. aun asi, asenti, y tome su mano, para empezar un completo infierno a su lado... -Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él volvió a hablar, los recuerdos realmente eran vagos, debido a que su propia mente los había desechado para poder seguir adelante- recuerdo pocas cosas, la verdad... pero de lo que jamas olvidare es de las veces que me forzaba a tomar determinacion a la fuerza. estaba practicamente drogandome, y eso causaba en mi poderes magicos, los cuales no soportaba mi alma, muchisimo dolor, muchisima presion, todo era completamente azul. al parecer, eran tales las drogas que estuve meses, a veces hasta años, durmiendo, mientras mi alma intentaba adaptarse a todo aquello. creo que incluso mori, pero el me resucito al instante, o al menos asi me senti. es todo muy difuso. y nunca parecia cansarse de eso, cada vez volvia con mas potencia, aunque le rogase que parase porque yo no podia mas, el insistia, en que era por mi bien, por el del reino, por su libertad, pero yo no le creia, no podia. ¿tenia que sufrir yo por el resto? no era justo, y cada dia ansiaba morirme, o al menos dejar de existir... pero fue entonces cuando una mañana me desperte, y en cuanto vi a mi padre con otra jeringuilla llena de determinacion, me teletransporte al otro lado de la sala, utilizando huesos como barrera para defenderme. el maldito cinico tan solo aplaudio, completamente asombrado, y dijo que mi entrenamiento estaba completo. tras eso, me converti en algo como su estudiante, y aprendi todo lo que se actualmente de fisica e ingenieria por el. supongo que algo bueno trajo todo eso. sin embargo, mi cuerpo seguia siendo como el de un niño pequeño, por esa razon sus enseñanzas no eran tan duras... al menos al principio. pero a los dias de empezar a vivir con el, me llevo a una habitacion, y ahi, en una mesa mas larga que la mia, habia una sabana cubriendo un bulto, un bulto pequeño, y el destapo ese bulto... y ahi estaba, paps. el... el... de nuevo lo hizo, mientras estaba inconsciente, trajo otra alma del vacio, y creo otro monstruo. no pude contenerlo mas, y antes de que me comentase sus planes sobre el, tome al pequeño paps entre mis brazos, y clavando a gaster en la pared con huesos, le asegure que si tocaba a paps una sola vez con malas intenciones, se enteraria de que MONSTRUO habia creado de verdad.

 

…

 

…

 

-a partir de entonces -Siguió- la cosa mejoro, y en verdad parecimos una familia durante un tiempo. hasta que, cegado por la frustracion de que sus dos hijos no sirviesen para nada, intento coger del vacio mas almas. mas algo paso, supongo que fue el propio karma, y acabo dentro del vacio, siendo olvidado por todos, tragado por una oscuridad infinita. y yo... senti alivio de que mi propio padre muriese y desapareciese de mi vida...!

 

Entonces, él soltó tu mano, ya temblando completamente, incluso sollozando, y sujetó su cabeza con sus dos manos a los lados, mirando el suelo. La peor sensación de todos esos recuerdos era el alivio que sintió al verlo lejos, ¿eso debería hacerle sentir peor? ¿Debería haber llorado? ¿Luchado por él?

 

-Sans, no es tu culpa haberte sentido así. Yo también me sentí así y mírame.

 

-si... lo se... aun asi... tu sabes...

 

Dejaste que se calmase, lo cual tardó varios minutos. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su cara, pero al menos ahora podía hablar, lo cual continuó haciendo, porque ya quedaba poco para soltar toda la mierda de su alma, y entonces, tal vez entonces, sería feliz por una vez.

 

-cuando el desaparecio, me lleve a paps a otro lugar, completamente lejos de todo aquello... snowdin, ya sabes. alli pude criar a paps como otro niño normal, aunque ya era casi un preadolescente por aquel entonces. aun asi, hice que conservase su personalidad infantil para poder disfrutar de su inocencia mas tiempo. ¿egoista? si, pero me importo una mierda. le necesitaba. y verle jugar cada dia hacia que tuviese motivacion a levantarme cada dia. y durante un tiempo fue asi, el conocio a undyne, a alphys, a annoying dog, y todo era genial, increiblemente genial, aunque tuviese malos recuerdos... fue entonces, cuando ya eramos dos adultos, cuando frisk aparecio y de nuevo el infierno comenzo... oh, estrellas...

 

De nuevo venían los lloros, esa era la parte más dura de toda su vida.

 

-no sabes lo que se siente al estar casi 5 años de tu vida repitiendo los mismos 14 dias, donde ves a todos tus amigos y queridos morir, sin poderse repetir. pero ya se que sabes que no era culpa suya, era todo culpa de chara, ese demonio... ese ser insaciable de polvo, que siempre nos mataba y obligaba a resetear a frisk para poder llevar a cabo sus planes. y no podia, incluso llegue a perder la luz al final del tunel. llegue a tal punto de locura que incluso dejo de importarme todo, ni siquiera ayude a frisk a luchar contra flowey, todo me importaba una mismisima mierda. porque total, todo se disiparia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. oh, todavia recuerdo aquella luz blanca que se acercaba por el horizonte, y mientras todos ponian cara de terror porque no sabian que ocurria, yo tan solo reia... me levantaba con el grito de papyrus mandandome a salir de la cama, y a decirme por cualquier centena vez que vigilase si algun humano aparecia. una vez incluso me dedique a matar a frisk nada mas caer por el agujero, porque asi creia yo que el captaria el mensaje y se iria, pero no fue asi. volvia, una y otra vez. y entonces, paps era asesinado cruelmente, le cortaba la cabeza chara con tanta precision, con tan poca sangre... y yo me arrodillaba frente a su polvo, agarrando lo unico que me dejaba el cruel destino de el, su bufanda, y me la ponia para seguir recordandole hasta que volviese de nuevo.

 

Mientras lloraba, tú le habías abrazado, y aunque no hubiese cambiado su postura, podía seguir hablando gracias a que le reconfortabas. Podía escuchar tu corazón latiendo fuerte debido a la poca distancia, y eso le hacía recordar que estaba ahí, en el final verdadero, contigo a su lado. _Gracias, gracias_...

 

-decidi enfrascarme en el ketchup como metodo de embriagarme, para olvidar el mundo aunque fuese un rato, pero no podia abandonar a paps, no podia suicidarme. aun asi el sentir poder cerrar los ojos y ver que habian pasado varias horas sin yo darme cuenta, sin sentir mas dolor, en mitad de una completa nada en la que mis emociones no toman el control sobre mi... a veces directamente ni me levantaba, y ni me dignaba a seguir su estupido juego, y entonces reseteaba nada mas ver que yo no estaba. porque el queria tenerme ahi, como una marioneta, y seguirle hasta el infinito. ¿y lo peor? es que lo sabia, sabia que yo conocia todo, y sufria, muchisimo. no se cuales eran sus intenciones, aunque chara le manipulase gran parte de los reseteos. porque le hice una jodida promesa a toriel antes de incluso saber que era ella. tras una puerta, diciendo chistes sin parar, durante varias noches, ella me hizo hacer mi primera promesa en toda mi vida, aunque yo odio las promesas. debia mantener a frisk a salvo, incluso cuando sabia que era chara. y a veces ella la mataba sin piedad, y yo me quedaba golpeando la puerta, haciendo chistes de knock knock, rezando por escuchar su voz de nuevo y me dijese que se habia quedado dormida. pero era agobiante, tener que fingir, tener que mentir, especialmente a mi hermano, quien tan solo me ofrecia amabilidad y cariño, y yo, sin embargo... no le dije nunca nada, porque no tenia sentido todo aquello, si en el siguiente reseteo se olvidaria todo. y lo que mas temia era enfrentarme a ese demonio que se apoderaba de frisk, el cual estaba sediento de sangre. chara, chara... ese nombre a veces hace que mi propio cuerpo se retuerza involuntariamente del dolor. si alguna vez vuelvo a escuchar esa risa en el pasillo en el que siempre peleabamos, creo que me volvere definitivamente loco. aunque gracias a mi padre podia enseñarle a esa mocosa todo lo que se merecia, si no fuera por mi infancia, no podria hacerle pagar por todos sus pecados, y oh, como me habria gustado hacerlo mas veces...

 

Sans quería gritar todo sobre Frisk, pero sabía que ese niño era tu hermano, y no podía desahogarse a gusto. Al menos, tenía los recuerdos de ese demonio muriendo incontables veces bajo sus pies para calmarse. Sí, eso se lo merecía. Pero ya todo había acabado, no tenía sentido guardar tanto rencor... _¿Verdad? ¿Qué opinarías tú, mi todo?_

 

-pero... un dia todo cambio, esta vez bajo a nuestro mundo mucho mas determinado que antes, insistiendo en salir a la superficie, en que por fin nos mereciamos un final digno. no le crei, tal vez era otro de sus tantos juegos de manipulacion mental. ni siquiera ayude, de nuevo. y entonces... en cuanto salimos hacia la superficie, y empezamos todos a marchar hacia la ciudad, el me agarro de la mano, y mirandome fijamente a los ojos me dijo “esta vez se ha acabado, no hay mas reseteos”. horas mas tarde, cuando estaba al fin a solas, llore durante horas, y ni siquiera dormi de tanto lo que me desahogue. porque ahora que el te tenia aqui, no queria reiniciar... y no le juzgo, eres lo mejor que podria habernos sucedido. que podria haberme sucedido.

 

Tú sonreíste ligeramente, pero no te sonrojaste como él esperaba que hicieras. Tal vez estabas abrumada por tantos conocimientos nuevos. Aun así, haber confesado tan de repente sus sentimientos era un gran peso que se había quitado de encima. Total, tú dijiste que confesase todo, pues ahí los tenías. Todos para ti.

_Tan solo no me devuelvas mi alma, porque prácticamente te la estoy tirando a la cara..._

 

-Oh, Sans... -Murmuraste, y le abrazaste. Él correspondió tu abrazo, dejándose llenar por tu olor. Empezó a acariciar tu espalda con una mano, dejando que más lágrimas recorriesen su cara. Tenerte entre sus brazos, poder abrazarte, era algo que había deseado tanto tiempo... La suavidad y lo blanda que eras, tu pequeña alma tan cerca de la suya, la cual no dejaba de gritar por ti... Podía sentir cómo una parte oscura de él se iba para siempre, y otra nueva, blanca, pura, se unía a él. Todo gracias a ti por ser ta- Tú también eres lo mejor que podría haberme sucedido.

 

Oh, estrellas. Definitivamente no te iba a dejar huir de nuevo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ve que todo el mundo se ha subido al tren*  
> Así me gusta, carne fresca...  
> *Por si acaso ha dejado muchos pañuelos y almohadas con dakimakuras de Sans*


	34. ¿Y si...?

Abriste los ojos, encontrándote con la habitación ligeramente teñida de luz. Aún no había amanecido pero estaba en proceso, al parecer. Te incorporaste lentamente, estabas de lado y notabas un suave tacto en tu cadera. Ese tacto venía de una mano huesuda, la cual provenía del monstruo del cual estabas enamorada. Sonreíste lentamente y, algo sonrojada, moviste su mano ligeramente. Estabais tumbados en la cama con la sábana por vuestras rodillas. ¿No te habías dormido en otra posición? Lo más probable es que Sans te hubiera movido mientras dormías para que estuvieras cómoda, y decidió quedarse contigo. Alguna pesadilla, tal vez. Él respiraba tranquilo, parecía como si no hubiese descansado tan bien en años. Una parte de ti quería sentirse orgullosa por ser tú la causante de eso... Desde cuándo eras tan fanfarrona.

Alzaste una mano lentamente, y acariciaste el hueso de donde debería estar su mejilla, curiosamente era como tocar piel, suave, cómodo, cálido... Pero a la vez algo más duro. En cuanto notó tu tacto, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero seguía durmiendo. Era demasiado adorable verlo dormir así. Pero si te quedabas más rato observándole te empezarías a sentir una acosadora, así que te incorporaste y sin hacer ruido te marchaste de la habitación, no querías seguir estando tumbada. Ver a Sans dormido era una opción tentadora, aunque muy mal vista para el resto de los demás.

Bajaste al salón, donde al parecer estaban durmiendo Papyrus, Undyne, Blueberry Sans, Frisk, Chara, Alphys de Underswap, y ambos Mettatons... ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Se encontraban en diferentes sitios de los sofás dormidos, aunque sus posturas no eran las mejores para dormir. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, seguramente habían montado un gran alboroto... Y estabas tan cansada que ni te diste cuenta.

De forma curiosa estaba Papyrus alternativo dormido, pero sentado. Tenía la cabeza echada para atrás, y su cigarro seguía encendido mientras fumaba. ¿Deberías quitárselo? Bueno, eso si pudieras pasar por la pila de dormidos que había y todos los lápices, folios, spaguetti, globos que había por el suelo. Lo dejaste estar.

También estaba Flowey, pero él estaba escondido entre sus pétalos, ¿también dormía a pesar de no tener alma? Seguía siendo un ser vivo, pero... Era extraño. Tenía dibujos en su maceta, y una corona de rey hecha con papel en la cabeza. ¿Se estaría portando bien con todos aunque sea un borde?

Fuiste a la cocina donde tomaste zumo y un trozo de tarta que Toriel dejó en la encimera con una nota "Querida ****, te dejo este trozo por si te despiertas en mitad de la noche. Descansa, mi cielo. -Toriel". Agh, era demasiado adorable. Sonriendo ligeramente pensaste en darle las gracias más tarde, y observando el cielo desde los ventanales de la cocina, desayunaste en silencio, sumergida en tus pensamientos. ¿Qué podrías hacer hoy? El tiempo iba a contrarreloj, y aún quedaban 3 días para que Error!Sans atacase. ¿Deberías ir tu sola a por el último grupo? Estimulaste que con un grupo más podríais derrotarle. Tal vez fuese demasiada gente, pero era necesario. Necesitabais la máxima ayuda posible, pero no sabías ni a qué mundo paralelo ir, y mucho menos la compañía, porque Blueberry Sans estaba con su hermano y no tendría razones para venir contigo. Aun así sabías que te ayudaría, sin embargo su hermano estaría muy preocupado, y una parte de ti quería que pasaran el máximo tiempo juntos, en parte porque sabías lo que era haber tenido a tu hermano desaparecido tanto tiempo, en otra parte porque a lo mejor dentro de tres días no se volverían a encontrar para siempre.

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espina, y el apetito se te quitó.

No podías estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

Tras limpiar en silencio la vajilla utilizada, fuiste a tu habitación para coger tu ropa de invierno, la cual estaba sobre una silla bien ordenada. Sans seguía durmiendo en tu cama, pero ahora miraba el techo y ocupaba toda la cama, roncaba ligeramente, buena señal. Te pusiste la ropa por encima, no te ibas a desnudar delante de Sans, y en cuanto volvieses a casa lo primero que querrías con el calor era quitarte la ropa, así que era la decisión más acertada. Con un abrigo, un jersey, los pantalones y las botas ibas bien para la aventura. Tras echar una última ojeada al esqueleto durmiente, cerraste la habitación y te marchaste hacia el patio. ¿Despertarías a alguien utilizando el portal? Esperabas que no. Podrías alejarte unos metros y abrirlo, pero la magia se expande a la velocidad de la luz y aun así lo notarían. Suspiraste, el tema de la magia era muy complejo. Aparte, salir ahora supondría que tendrías que cambiar la hora de llegada para que estuvieran preparados. Tal vez la hora de comer.

Bajaste a la cocina donde cogiste papel y boli, escribiendo un mensaje en él "Buscando más reclutas, será el último grupo. Estaré a la hora de comer. Os quiero", y pusiste un dibujo tuyo saludando. Así estarían avisados con antelación.

Volviste sobre tus pasos pero pasaste la escalera de largo y fuiste al patio. El frescor de la mañana hizo que tu ropa de invierno no resultase tan incómoda, y lo agradeciste. Dando unos pasos por el porche, el rabillo de tu ojo detectó una presencia y te giraste para ver quién era: Gaster. Estaba sentado en unos asientos de mimbre con un café en la mano, el periódico y las gafas puestas. Nunca te habías parado a observarle con tanto detenimiento. No se parecía a los hermanos esqueletos, era más como un huevo roto, pero seguía siendo un esqueleto. Bueno, Sans y Papyrus también eran diferentes a la anatomía humana normal, así que no deberías darle importancia.

Él alzó la mirada al notar tu presencia, y sonrió. Su sonrisa era demasiado aterradora, pero te inspiraba confianza, porque confiabas en él, probablemente más que nadie en este mundo.

-Buenos días -dijo. Tú sonreíste ligeramente.

-Buenos días, Gaster -Él, con la mano que sostenía el periódico, te señaló el asiento que estaba al lado suya y aceptaste la invitación, quería que te sentases junto a él.

Lo hiciste, y esperaste a que hablase, porque se notaba que quería hablar. Dejó el periódico a un lado y te observó quitándose las gafas. Aunque con ellas era mucho más atractivo.

-¿Has pasado buena noche con mi hijo? -Lo dijo con una forma tan picarona que tus mejillas al instante se tiñeron de un color rojo muy fuerte y empezaste a negar con la cabeza.

-¡No lo digas de esa forma! -Él se rió, y tú pusiste las manos en tus mejillas para esconder la vergüenza, pero a sus ojos nada se escapaba- Tan solo dormimos juntos...

-Conque solo eso... Uh. Bueno, al menos me alegro de que haya dado un paso adelante; un poco de felicidad viene bien a cualquiera, ha pasado por mucho... -Murmuró. Oh, esa conversación de nuevo. Chasqueaste la lengua, recordando tódo lo que Sans te contó sobre él. Pero te contuviste de dedicarle una mirada de furia, no se lo merecía, estaba desesperado. En época de guerra todo valía, y los humanos también habían hecho experimentos con la misma raza durante las guerras. Sería injusto darle la espalda cuando todo lo hacía por buscar la libertad de su pueblo. Solo que la cosa salió mal y se volvió un poco loco. Mientras todo estuviese bien ahora, era lo que importaba.

Aunque probablemente no se estaba refiriendo a su pasado, si no al tiempo que estuvisteis separados, y a lo mejor Gaster habría tenido que ver a un Sans preocupado hasta morir por ti. Por esa razón vería necesario que estuviese contigo una noche, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Pero pronto podremos descansar, y disfrutar del final verdadero... -Asintió, y observó el mundo por encima de sus gafas. Con esos gestos te fijaste que era igual que Sans: en silencio miraba todo a su alrededor para recordar un mundo que desde hacía tiempo anhelaba ver, analizaba todo cuando veía, con esas profundas líneas negras bajo sus ojos, mostrando el poco descanso que tenía a diario. Tardó unos minutos en volver a romper el silencio.

-¿Para cuándo la boda? -Esa pregunta tan sin sentido hizo que te incorporaste negando con las manos y la cabeza, muy nerviosa.

-Pe-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Si aún ni estamos saliendo!

-Oh, bueno, suponiendo que ya habéis dormido justos... -Él te guiñó un ojo, y sonreíste ligeramente. Pero escondiste esa sonrisa en una bufanda que llevabas para Snowin- Al menos déjame coger el ramo cuando lo tires.

No, no ibas a sufrir más de eso. Ya habías tenido que soportar a Undyne y a Alphys con esas cosas. Debías cambiar el tema o acabarías tirando a Gaster por el vacío de nuevo.

" _Eso sí que sería hacerle el vacío_ ".

Oh. Dios. Si le contases ese chiste a Sans probablemente te mataría. Pero era bueno, la verdad.

-¿Eso crees que ha pasado? -Intentabas sonar madura y misteriosa, para evitar mostrar que te había alterado sus palabras. Él asintió, y tu piel se puso de gallina. " _Oh, Gaster, para_ "- Tan solo hablamos de sus problemas y ya. N-no es como si me haya declarado o algo...

Lo último lo dijiste de una forma tan baja y dudosa que él suspiró, echándote una mirada profunda, analizándote, otra faceta de su hijo muy característica. No le ibas a permitir hacer aquello, así que giraste la cara para ver cómo el sol aparecía por los árboles en el horizonte. No querías decir lo siguiente viéndole a la cara.

-Se desahogó conmigo. Si está feliz a partir de ahora es porque se ha quitado toda la mierda de encima. El hecho de declararme solo empeoraría las cosas, ¿sabes? Tal vez se sentiría obligado a salir conmigo para no romper a la familia, porque él cree que soy muy débil.

Siguió sin hablar, pero no te incomodó ni un momento. Decidiste continuar tu charla.

-No te voy a recriminar por todo lo que le has hecho, porque gracias a ti él es quien es ahora, y me encanta. Tal vez sea egoísta, pero qué importa. Él está bien contigo, y tú estás bien con el resto. Él al fin puede descansar, y es lo único que me importa.

-He de admitir, a pesar de las circunstancias, que me sobrepasé con él... La desesperación a veces conduce a la locura. Sin embargo, ha sido beneficioso y un completo éxito. Los resultados han-

-¡No sirve todo eso si tiene heridas profundas! Oh, lo siento. Es solo que... -Tu garganta no quería continuar hablando, así que dejaste caer la frase. No podías contar de nuevo tan alto todo aquello, era solo pasado, era-

-Te entiendo, pequeña. Ambos sufristeis circunstancias parecidas pero a la vez diferentes. Forzados a sufrir para que el resto pueda seguir adelante, siendo sumidos en un mar de dolor y desesperación, sin poder respirar, sin tener una razón por la que hacerlo, y cada acción era realizada en completa contra de vuestra voluntad. Y lo peor es que todos quienes estábamos alrededor sabíamos qué hacíamos, y nunca nos detuvimos, sin sentir nunca satisfacción plena. Así es cómo os sentisteis, ¿verdad?

Por unos segundos, mientras él hablaba, te imaginaste a Sans y a ti en las profundidades del agua, separados por unos centímetros, flotando con los ojos cerrados, sin poder notar la presencia del otro. Hundidos en una locura consumida por los abusos que ambos sufristeis. Marionetas forzadas a seguir adelante a pesar de que cada día, nada más abrir los ojos, el deseo de morir incrementaba; un tirititero egoísta y avaricioso era quien os manejaba. Pero ese no era ni tu padre, ni Gaster. Era el destino. El cual se reía de vosotros en todo momento, sin otorgar un solo segundo de paz. Porque no tan solo la vida a vuestro alrededor os recordaba el cruel destino que os había tocado, si no mentalmente también estabais rotos, fracturados; y a pesar de todo, cuando obtuvisteis una pequeña oportunidad de salvar a alguien más, os aferrasteis a ella para evitar que otro ser inocente sufriera ese infierno, olvidandoos de vosotros mismos. Aún así, si tan solo hubieras movido ligeramente la mano unos centímetros, tal vez podrías... Salvarle.

-Querida, adoro el silencio como cualquier otro, pero sé en qué estás pensando, y me gustaría que volvieras a la realidad.

Diste un ligero salto, ni te habías dado cuenta de que te habías sumergido en tus pensamientos...

-Lo siento... Es solo que...

-Estoy complacido de haber estado en tu cabeza un tiempo; si no, no podría detener esa mente tuya, la cual tiende con demasiada rapidez a encontrar los oscuros cajones que tú misma has escondido durante toda tu vida.

Refunfuñaste, y te hundiste aún más en la silla. Esa había sido una clara violación a tu privacidad, pero en él habías podido confiar... En realidad no tenías otra opción, puesto que ya había invadido tu mente y no le era posible salir.

-Pero gracias a... Aquellos infortunios, he encontrado un proyecto sumamente interesante.

-¿Hm? -Eso te había pillado por sorpresa, y si hasta hace poco estabais hablando con Sans, no te fiabas demasiado, la verdad.

-¿Alguna vez te han mencionado sobre las almas gemelas?

-Claro -Frunciste el ceño, mirándolo, mientras ladeabas la cabeza un poco- Es una de esas teorías que dicen que dos personas desde el momento de nacer están predestinadas a encontrarse, las cuales se entienden mejor que cualquier otra pareja en el mundo, con tan solo mirarse a los ojos ya saben qué siente la otra persona...

Gaster sonrió, tomando otro sorbo de su café, el cual ya se había enfriado, probablemente.

-Mi teoría es ligeralmente similar, pero se contradice en que el alma de un recién nacido aún no está desarrollada al completo, necesita evolucionar hasta encontrar su necesidad. Y vuestro pasado es indudablemente similar, aunque en Sans los efectos no se dejaron ver en el alma. Mas, tengo una tesis de que gracias- bueno, debido a todo lo ocurrido, vuestras almas han estado buscando la una a la otra para encontrar el apoyo que siempre habéis necesitado. No obstante, irónicamente, habéis evitado juntaros durante tanto tiempo.

-¿En serio...? -Colocando la mano en tu pecho, donde estaba tu alma, musitaste esas palabras. Un cierto calor y esperanza empezaba a crecer, tu alma se estaba dejando llevar por esas palabras y podías sentir cómo desde tu interior ansiabas saber si la teoría de Gaster era cierta o no.

-Son conjeturas, querida. Aún falta llevar a cabo una tesis y corroborarla. Pero me gustaría que fueses tú el primer sujeto de pruebas, ya que he vivido tus sentimientos desde primera mano, y analizarte supondría mucho más fácil que el resto.

Una parte de ti ansiaba gritar de alegría, sentir que tenías tal conexión con Sans, predestinados desde un momento de vuestras vidas a conoceros y sentir la necesidad de que estar juntos... ¿Él también estaría contigo en el proyecto? 

-Me gustaría llevar a cabo ese estudio cuando termine el asunto de... Error, en verdad.

Oh, eso era una indirecta a que primero Error debía ser derrotado. Y con eso, saliste de un caparazón de gritos y lágrimas de alegría, haciendo que te incorporases rápidamente debido a la gran emoción que había inundado todo su ser. Gaster tenía razón, no era momento de pensar en cosas del amor. Porque tal vez en unos pocos días sería eliminado como si fuese tan solo basura.

-A-Adiós, Gaster -Dijiste, levantando ligeramente la mano a modo de despedida-

-Ten cuidado -Dijo él, ni siquiera necesitaba que le dijeras a dónde ibas.

Asentiste mientras movías tu otra mano de izquierda a derecha, abriendo otro portal hacia el vacío. Sin mirar atrás te lanzaste, la determinación corría por tus venas.

Nada más cerrarse el portal, Gaster respiró hondo y alzó la voz, para que la figura que se encontraba en un lado de la casa le oyese.

-¿Cuánto más vas a esperar para decirle algo?

-cuando acabe todo esto. -Dijo la voz oculta, y se marchó de nuevo a tu cama para seguir durmiendo, o fingir que dormía.

En cuanto Gaster notó esa distorsión en el ambiente que indicaba que Sans se había marchado, sacó de un bolsillo suyo un mini cuaderno, el cual tenía un bolígrafo atado. Tras abrir una página con el bolígrafo ya preparado, se dedicó unos segundos a escribir en el cuaderno, empezando a concentrarse en una teoría que se le acababa de formular en la cabeza.

-Cuando acabe todo esto, eh... -Dicha teoría formulada empezó a desembocar otras miles, junto a suposiciones, ideas... Cada cual más alocada que la anterior.

-¿Y si... Esas almas gemelas se volviesen increíblemente más fuertes tras _unirse_?

Gaster invocó una lengua azulada con su magia, y saboreó con esta sus labios. El deseo de conocer más incrementaba en su ser. Sentía... **Perseverancia** , a conocer más sobre la magia y poner a prueba todo aquello que descubrió durante el vacío.

-¿Y si... Naciese una critura de esa fuerte unión?

 


	35. Una barrera caída, y nuevas esperanzas

10101010100101011 Segundos después de que tú te marchases con todos los jefes monstruo de Underswap.

 

-Oh, tío, tengo 19 años y ya he malgastado toda mi vida.

Dijo Nice Cream Guy mientras se apoyaba en la barra de Muffet's, moviendo un vaso de whisky mágico, el cual era color fuego, con la punta de un dedo. Su expresión era cansada, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, puesto que estaba casi tumbado sobre la barra. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados mientras observaba el vaso vacío, que para él era un símbolo de su triste y pesada vida. Llevaba aún el uniforme de trabajo, una camisa color amarilla y unos pantalones largos y rojos, su gorro tenía los mismos colores que su ropa y una N marcada; sus ropas eran otro símbolo del constante estrés que sufría, puesto que éstas estaban completamente arrugadas y desaliñadas. Quería marcharse a casa y relajarse, pero el cansancio era tal que no podía moverse.

-¡Oh, NCG, siempre tan depresivo! ¡Si sonríes para mi te daré un helado!

BP le dio una palmada en la espalda para alegrarle el día. Lo cual no funcionó, porque NCG le dedicó una pesada mirada tan solo unos breves segundos, para volver a observar su vaso y seguir jugando con él. Ambos siempre se reunían en Muffet's tras el trabajo, para desahogarse y divertirse. Bueno, en realidad para que BG intentase animar a su mejor amigo, porque era eso lo que pasaba la mayoría de las noches, y ya era costumbre en el local ver a esa pareja tan diferente pero tan unida al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sabes? Mi trabajo tampoco es el mejor, el negocio no es para nada factible, y hay más gastos que ingresos -Murmuró, mirando su uniforme, el cual consistía en una camisa salmón con dos tirantes rojos, y unos jeans azul oscuro- ¡Pero no voy a permitir que eso me deprima, no, no! ¡Hay que trabajar duro para alcanzar el éxito, sabes!

Sonrió ampliamente hacia su colega, aunque este no pudiese ver aquello. No le importaba esa actitud depresiva de su colega. De hecho, le encantaba todo a su alrededor, especialmente Muffet's, porque se animaba escuchar a la gente de fondo en aquel bar, y pensaba en ellos como posibles clientes, y le entraban ganas de correr hacia su puesto para esperar a que salieran del bar. Pero su amigo lo necesitaba, por eso estaba ahí.

-Tu optimismo hace que quiera tirarme por un barranco y grabarlo en vídeo para que Naps vea de una buena vez lo bajo que he caído por su culpa -Comentó NCG con un gruñido. Su mejor amigo suspiró ante ese comentario, sin dejar de sonreír. Muffet colocó en silencio otro vaso de whisky fuego frente al chico conejo, y este lo aceptó sin dudar, agradeciéndolo en su interior. Oh, Asgore, necesitaba muchísimo alcohol, su cuerpo se lo pedía.

-Eres tan buen actor, colega -Rió por lo bajo. Esa risa se clavó en la mente de NCG, a veces la personalidad de BG de verdad que le causaba migrañas- Sé que utilizas esa actitud conmigo para que te consuele. Si tanto quieres estar conmigo, podríamos salir en una cita, ¿no cree- ¡¡POR LFRÍOS HELADOS, ¿QUÉ ES ESA LUZ DE AHÍ?!!

Todo el mundo en el bar quedó callado y se giraron para ver a BP, quien señalaba la ventana. Del tirón, todos dirigieron era mirada hacia el lugar señalado, y por ahí se podía ver una luz que amenazaba con acercarse a una velocidad demasiado rápida, y provenía del horizonte. El pánico cundió el lugar, y aunque la mayoría ya estaban todos levantados, no les dio tiempo a nada más, puesto que la luz los consumió a todos sin piedad, y todo se sumió, de manera irónica, en una completa oscuridad.

 

11111010101010

 

Durante varios segundos, lo único que sintieron los aldeanos fue una fuerza que los impulsaba hacia un sitio concreto, como si alguien los hubiera lanzado disparados. Pero no podían sentir más, sus mentes estaban completamente bloqueadas, era una especie de shock que sólo les permitía "sentir" esa fuerza impetuosa que los forzaba a seguir adelante sin siquiera reflexionar ni plantearse qué estaba ocurriendo. No podían ver nada a su alrededor, no podían comprobar quién estaba con ellos en aquel lugar... Tan solo podían seguir adelante.

 

00000001010101

 

Pronto, esa oscuridad los condujo al final de un túnel el cual dejaba mostrar amablemente luces, luces que jamás habían visto.

Puesto que eran luces naturales de la superficie.

Y poco a poco, a medida que se iban acercando, iban quedándose ciegos, y tampoco podían evitar no mirar aquella luz. Los llamaba, como un amante la noche de San Valentín, y ellos se dejaban llevar, engatusados por la calidez y paz que emanaba esa luz, la cual estaba adquiriendo un color, y era azul. Azul cielo.

Cuando estuvieron todos inundados en ese cielo, cayeron inconscientes a algo suave pero a la vez duro, que les producía un leve cosquilleo en las zonas del cuerpo no cubiertas por los ropajes, junto con una especie de fuerza que rozaba sus pelos y pieles y movía ligeramente todo lo que alcanzaba de poco peso, provocando una ligera sensación de calma y pereza, y los hacía hundirse más en las profundidades del sueño.

Era la primera vez que sentían el calor del sol, el viento y la hierba.

 

101010101010010110

 

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Grillby, quien aún tenía una tetera en la mano, y sentía mucho calor irradiando por su cuerpo, más de lo que ya ofrecía su propia existencia. Se incorporó, acariciándose la cabeza debido a un ligero mareo producido por esa fuerza que de pronto los había arrebatado de sus hogares, y miró a su alrededor, quedándose prendido del paisaje que se le otorgaba delante: árboles, hierba, campo, luz, rocas, agua, nubes, ¡era la superficie!

A los segundos escuchó un ligero gemido, y girándose, se encontró con el resto de residentes de Underground despertándose, y hacían lo mismo que Grillby: acariciarse la cabeza por el desconcierto y luego mirar alrededor para quedarse sorprendidos.

-¡Es la superficie! -Uno gritó entre todo el gentío, y a los segundos, el júbilo estalló por todo el lugar.

Algunos empezaron a darse las manos y llorar de alegría, otros seguían incrédulos al paisaje y miraban todos sus alrededores, intentando autoconvencerse de que aquello era real. Sin embargo, algo los detuvo en su sitio, la voz de Muffet.

-¿Toriel.......... Papyrus? -Su voz, callada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, alertó al resto, y empezaron a mirar en busca de aquellos nombrados, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que al mismo tiempo que faltaban esos tres, tampoco se encontraban ahí Alphys, Undyne, Asgore.

El pánico se hizo presente en aquel lugar del bosque, y muchos empezaron a gritar los nombres de su reina, e incluso los de Undyne, para pedir explicaciones. Pero era en vano, no parecían estar ahí, y no parecía que iban a volver. Los gritos ascendían cada vez más, y algunos procedían a buscar debajo de las rocas por si se habían escodido algo semejante. Los jefes monstruo no estaban ahí, y eso les provocaba una sensación de intranquilidad y miedo que se dejaba mostrar por cómo gritaban y lloraban los nombres de todos ellos.

Muffet se sostuvo la cabeza con sus varias manos, no soportaba tanto griterío.

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!! -Gritó, cortando aquella personalidad callada y reservada que tenía. Ahora era Muffet, antigua jefa de la guardia real, retirada para montar su propio relajado y apacible negocio en Snowdin- Ya que la reina no se encuentra ante nosotros, yo, Sir Muffet, tomaré el control de la situación.

Al parecer, la gente de Underground necesitaba un líder fuerte y carismático, porque asintieron sin dudar. Conocían las antiguas gestas de la guardiana Muffet, pero nadie tuvo el placer de verlas en persona, puesto que ella era una de los monstruos más ancianos del lugar. Algunos decían que ella participó en aquella tediosa guerra contra los humanos; otros decían que ella fue quien ayudó a construir Underground junto al rey; y los monstruos más cotillas y aburridos decían que ella iba a ser la mujer del rey, pero que por ciertas circunstancias el rey acabó eligiendo a Toriel, a pesar de que ambas eran bravas guerreras; algunos incluso se atrevían a especular que Muffet era el monstruo más poderoso del lugar, pero al mismo tiempo el más pacífico, por eso dejó la guardia al caer sepultada ahí abajo, cansada de las fatalidades de la guerra.

Por suerte, esos cotilleos infundados permitieron una completa sumisión por parte del pueblo, lo que permitía a Muffet pensar con tranquilidad, portando una pose digna de un guardia real: recta, mirando al frente, observando a cada uno de los aldeanos, mostrando fuerza y valentía.

-¡Estamos en la superficie, lo cual es un logro en sí, pero no podemos dejarnos consumir ni por el miedo ni por el júbilo, es momento de pensar con claridad en nuestro siguiente movimiento, con o SIN la reina Toriel! -Enfatizó la palabra "sin" para preparar al pueblo para lo peor, en caso de comprobar que la reina había caído rompiendo la barrera- Vamos a investigar este nuevo lugar, por ello, necesito dos guerreros que se unan conmigo a liderar los grupos que vamos a formar para una correcta organización y evitar colapsos al cruzar estos desconocidos lares! ¡¿Quién se apunta?!

El silencio se hizo presente durante varios segundos, muchos dudaban de su capacidad como líder. Al lado de la grandiosa Muffet era difícil de llegar a su nivel, pero alguien debía hacerlo...

-¡Yo, querida~! -Alzó la mano Grillby, completamente emocionado por participar- ¡Pero me vas a tener que pa-

-Sí, sí, lo sé. De todas formas te debo el dinero por los trajes -Respondió ella con completa seriedad.

Grillby asintió, al parecer complacido por sus palabras, y se colocó al lado de Muffet, portando una pose de completa seriedad pero a la vez orgullo por sí mismo. Grillby no imponía tanto como Muffet, puesto que llevaba un mono azul, con una camisa y zapatos amarillos, y una pajarita junto a un cinturón de color rosa, junto a unas gafas circulares con espirales pintadas. Esas ropas tan festivas no eran adecuadas para alguien que quería ayudar liderando las tropas para ir al mundo de los humanos; unido a la actitud animada y juguetona de Grillby, tampoco es que pareciese un guardia en ese momento, a lo mejor los humanos no le tomaban en serio por eso. Muffet imponía más, puesto que llevaba un smokin púrpura y la expresión seria pero determinada provocaba que cualquiera callase ante ella para mostrar sus respetos.

Aún así, mientras mantuviese la calma en el pueblo, Muffet estaba contento con ello.

La chica araña volvió a formular la pregunta, y tras unos pesados y silenciosos segundos, una mano se alzó, más bien, una hoja.

-¡¡¡flow quierE vE-Er humano!!! -Era Flowey- Perdón, Bob, quien temblaba de pura emoción por aquel momento. A pesar de ser una planta pequeña, nadie dudó de ella, porque incluso la persona más pequeña puede soportar un poder descomunal. Como los humanos. Y como no había nadie más que se ofreciese, Muffet tuvo que aceptar su ayuda sí o sí.

-De acuerdo -Muffet le indicó que se colocase a su lado, y tras alzar su puño, intentó llenar de esperanza las almas de su pueblo- ¡Vayamos a explorar este nuevo y flamante mundo!

Todos respondieron con un "¡Sí, sir!"/"hOi!", y se encaminaron en tres grupos hacia la ciudad, la cual se mostraba imponente frente a ellos al final del frondoso bosque, dejando ver sus grandes y altos edificios incluso desde la distancia.

 

0000000000 

 

Monster Kid (de Undertale) estaba corriendo por un parque, el cual tenía al fondo un camino que llevaba al bosque. Un froggit lo acompaña durante su travesía de aventuras, la cual ese día consistía en comprobar por qué los humanos entraban en unas "casas" especiales las cuales tenían en la puerta el símbolo de una chica humana mal dibujada de color rosa y otro de un chico humano también mal dibujado de color azul. Según sus fuentes más fiables (o sea, Frisk), se llamaba "baños", y ahí los humanos iban a depositar agua y residuos malolientes. MK quería comprobar si ahí había un monstruo que se tragaba todo lo que le daban, como si fuese una ofrenda a un dios o algo, tal y como le contó Frisk, y le emocionaba descubrirlo.

Pero se chocó con una figura baja pero esbelta, y tras sacudirse la cabeza, alzó la vista para ver a-

-Oh, tío, qué mala pata, hehe... ¡Ahhh! ¡Muffet! -Dijo, sonriendo, levantándose como podía, lo ayudó la chica mencionada- ¡Estaba a punto de investigar algo sobre los humanos! ¿Quieres venir?

Muffet se giró para ver a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algún sentido todo aquello. El hijo muerto de la familia real se encontraba ahí, vivito y coleando (nunca mejor dicho), y nadie a su alrededor estaba espantado, quitando al grupo de monstruos que acababan de salir de su encierro. La monstruo se puso tensa, fijándose en el parque a su alrededor, ya había monstruos ahí afuera. Muchas dudas empezaban a formularse en su mente.

¿Qué hacía MK en la superficie? ¿MK vivo? Es más, ¿por qué había monstruos? ¿Ya estaban ahí antes? Entonces, ¿por qué estaban ellos encerrados?

-MK -Dijo ella, completamente seria- ¿Podrías......? -El hecho de estar con alguien completamente nuevo la hacía ser insegura, y su antigua "yo", la callada e introvertida, empujaba por hacerse notar- ¿Podrías.... explicarme qué hacéis _aquí_?

-Uhm, pues como cada tarde, jugar, no sé -El niño ladeó la cabeza, completamente extrañado por su actitud. Pero de pronto se fijó en sus ropas- ¡Woaw, tienes las mismas ropas que Grillby!

Muffet se giró hacia el mencionado, quien al escuchar so nombre salió de entre los árboles para conocer al niño que parecía saber quién era. El chico empezó a saltar de la emoción en cuanto vio al hombre de fuego, demasiado ilusionado.

-¡¿Hay una fiesta de disfraces?! ¡¿Y yo sin ser invitado?! ¡Qué mala pata, hehe! ¡Debo ir a buscarme algún disfraz; un humano, por ejemplo, o de Frisk! ¡Woaw, tío, eso sí que molaría! -Intentó correr hacia casa para comunicar a su madre la fiesta de disfraces, pero fue detenido por Grillby, quien lo sujetó con firmeza del hombro. El niño se giró algo nervioso, no comprendía esa actitud tan fiera por parte del hombre que siempre estaba detrás de la barra y evitaba todo contacto posible.

Muffet se quedó completamente callada del asombro. ¿También estaba ahí Frisk? Eso era completamente imposible. No tenía sentido. La mente de la mujer corría a tal velocidad intentando solucionar ese puzzle tan esparcido que hasta empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para no entrar en pánico. ¿Y si era un sueño? No, aquello era completamente real. Sin embargo, todos esos nuevos acontecimientos estaban empezando a hacerle factura. Una migraña empezaba a hacerse notar. Aunque todos esperaban que hablase ella, ya que incluso había inhalado y abierto la boca para formular palabras, alguien se le adelantó.

-MK, o quien seas, ¿desde cuándo estáis en la superficie?

River Person, a pesar de ser una persona que se relacionaba poco, ya tenía sus ligeras sospechas. Había humanos por la calle andando tranquilamente mientras los monstruos también pasaban, y no parecía importar en absoluto. Todos se sorprendieron al ver de pronto a aquel monstruo tan cerca, hablando como si nada, ante otro monstruo. Es más, ni siquiera había formulado su famoso "tra la la", estaba tan serio, tanto que hasta daba un poco de miedo.

En realidad nadie sabía quién era River Person, ni cómo llegó a Underground; apareció un día, llevando a todo el mundo en un bote-gato en mitad del río. Y por muchas preguntas que se le hiciese, nadie supo adivinar su pasado. Al menos, mientras no hiciese daño, le fue permitida su estancia ahí, y el hecho de que hubiera un transporte tan rápido y apacible permitió la rápida inserción de él en la sociedad.

-O-O-Oh, ho-hola River... Pu-pues llevamo-os como... ca-casi un a-año, ¿sabes, tío? -Musitó nervioso. Se notaba que al niño no le gustaba ese ambiente tan serio y alterado que estaban dejando mostrar sus conocidos, y el niño, por cómo daba pasitos hacia atrás, ansiaba más que nunca volver a casa.

-Muy bien, puedes irte.

El niño tras asentir se marchó corriendo, no sin antes caerse unas tres veces, hasta desaparecer tras una esquina de un edificio cercano.

-River Person, ¿por qué has hecho eso? -Inquirió Muffet, cruzándose los brazos.

-Parece ser que _esto_ es la superficie, pero no _nuestra_ superficie.

-¿Hm? -Esa respuesta no satisfacía ninguna de las dudas de la ex-guardiana real.

-Vayamos a hablar con algún... monstruo... Preferiblemente adulto.

Y sin decir más, empezó a caminar. Muffet por unos segundos se enfureció, ella era quien debía dar las órdenes. Pero ver la actitud de River Person le hacía pensar que tal vez él entendía mejor todo lo que ocurría por ahí, así que debía acatar las órdenes e indicar al resto que saliese de su escondite. A pesar de la actitud tranquila de River Person, el resto se mostró demasiado serio o demasiado asustadizo, aquello era completamente nuevo y a medida que pasaban los segundos no entendían qué pasaba, nuevas dudas amanecían en su mente, y parecían unirse a las anteriores hasta quedarse en su mente para montar una fiesta.

Muffet se acarició las sienes mientras caminaban hacia el primer local que vieron, Grillby, esta situación le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza.

 

1111110101010

 

-Así que, ¿hemos salido a la superficie contra nuestra voluntad, y estamos ahora frente a los que en teoría son nuestros "alter ego", pero nadie sabe ni cómo, ni por qué, estamos todos aquí? -Recapituló Muffet, cruzándose de brazos frente al Grillby del bar, quien asintió silenciosamente, seguía limpiando un vaso, aunque demasiado rápido para el gusto de la chica araña.

Las conclusiones sacadas en aquel bar no resolvían nada sobre las dudas que tenía Muffet, y ya estaba exasperada por saber AL COMPLETO todo lo sucedido, porque cada cosa que descubría era más frustrante, y no podía arriesgar que su pueblo sufriese algún mal. Necesitaba resolver todo esto cuando antes. Al menos River Person había ayudado en el diálogo con todos los lugareños para comprobar qué estaba ocurriendo, y él parecía satisfecho con las respuestas, tanto que se había ido para buscar a su otro yo y hacer cualquier cosa.

-Exijo hablar con la reina- rey- lo que sea, ¿dónde se encuentra?

Grillby tan solo giró la cabeza, causando en Muffet una desesperanza y una migraña que incrementaba por segundos. Odiaba esta situación, eso estaba claro.

-Ausente........... Varios días.............

-Ogh, lo que me faltaba.

-¡Oh, venga, Muffet, no te frustres! -Dijo BG mientras daba tres palmadas en su espalda, cosa que irritó aún más a la chica- ¡Estamos en la superficie, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y disfruta! Mientras todos estemos bien, lo demás no importa.

Ugh, otra que se unía al club de los que odiaban el tremendo positivismo de BG. Pero, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba, tenía razón. Estaban en la superficie al fin, y todos empezaban a relacionarse con sus "alter ego" del lugar. Había humanos en el local, y no había ningún indicio de peligro, no tenía sentido buscarle los siete pétalos a la flor* cuando todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo, a la par que animado. Soltó un exasperado gruñido al cielo, y se giró hacia Grillby, tras haber cerrado sus ojos durante unos segundos. Su "yo" anterior volvía lentamente.

-¿Necesitas........ Ayuda.......?


	36. Underfell, el infierno bajo tierra

Entraste de nuevo en el vacío, y ahora estando tú en solitario, podías disfrutar un poco de aquel precioso lugar. La calma estaba presente, y podías observar aquel lugar lleno de números, glitches, cosas que el hombre jamás podrá llegar a conocer; y te parecía el espectáculo más increíble que hubieras visto jamás. La razón era simple: porque estabas rodeada de cosas que no deberían insistir, y parte de ti siempre había pensado así. No naciste con algún propósito en la vida, ni una intención, tan solo fuiste un error de la naturaleza el cual si desapareciese nada importaría. Y la vida te lo fue demostrando poco a poco.

A pesar de ahora tener una nueva familia, a veces esos pensamientos volvían... Y por esa razón te gustaba aquel lugar, porque se unía perfectamente con la parte más oscura de ti, y te abrazaba, permitiéndote llenar tu mente con esos pensamientos. Ese lugar era el que más se identificaba contigo, por esa razón tal vez era por lo que te hacía querer entrar en un sueño eterno, ya que tal vez eras parte de él, y te instaba a quedarte ahí, para siempre.

Abriste los ojos de repente, recordando que no podías estar ahí tanto tiempo. Tras sacudir la cabeza, empezaste a dirigirte al portal de Underswap, para comenzar a buscar otro nuevo desde un punto de referencia. 

Sin embargo, otro portal decidió hacerse notar, escondido entre un grupo de glitches algo violentos, que impactaron contra ti con algo de fuerza y te hicieron rodar en la nada durante un par de segundos. Tras recuperarte, te encaminaste hacia ese portal, cuyos bordes eran rojos y negros, y parecían... Rotos, como si alguien hubiese intentado destrozarlo pero se hubiese detenido a la mitad.

¿Era aquello obra de Error?

Sin dudarlo, entraste en él, para comprobar qué es lo que motivó a Error a no destrozar aquel mundo.

 

 

Nada más salir del portal, caíste hacia el suelo debido a la gravedad, pero, por suerte, no estaba muy alto, tan solo lo suficiente para que terminases de rodillas. Después de haberte recompuesto del cansancio, permitiéndote unos segundos de calma, alzaste la mirada para comprobar dónde habías caído. La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban el lugar, pero las columnas te permitieron rápidamente identificar dónde estabas: en las ruinas, casi al inicio, en la habitación que había tras de ti debía estar la cama de flores. Sin embargo, algo había raro de aquel lugar, todo estaba casi destrozado, descuidado, como si nadie se hubiese molestado en mantener reconstruido ese lugar... Y en teoría esa persona era Toriel.

Te incorporaste rápidamente con ese pensamiento, ¿en ese mundo no vivía Toriel? ¿O al menos no se encontraba ahí? Caminando por las ruinas, tus pasos eran lo único que se dejaba oír. Y era tal el silencio que hasta te hacía estar alerta. Lo bueno de haber caído ahí era la posibilidad de empezar desde el inicio, no como en Underswap, donde tuviste que caer cerca de Snowdin para hacer reencontrarse a Blueberry con su hermano Papyrus. La mejor opción y con la que te sentías mejor confiada era la de seguir el mismo camino que tomó Frisk en su aventura ahí abajo. Podía parecer una razón estúpida, pero así te sentías segura. Encontrarte con la amabilidad de Toriel antes de empezar el camino siempre venía bien para llenarse de fuerzas.

 

Caminaste lentamente durante unos minutos, pasando por el campo de rosas, fijándote que las flores estaban o podridas o con los pétalos arrancados, cosa que no te daba buena espina; los innumerables puzlesestaban, casualmente, ya estaban resueltos. Parecían estar bien cuidados a excepción del resto, por lo que probablemente sí había alguien ahí, aunque a ese monstruo no le importase mucho el escenario a su alrededor. Al menos duraría poco tu travesía hasta llegar a la casa de Toriel... Sin embargo, no te gustaba para nada ese lugar. Tan oscuro, misterioso, que provocaba en ti una piel de gallina y una sensación de que alguien podía asaltarte en cualquier momento... Rezabas en tu interior que fuese Toriel quien estuviera en la casa, porque eso descolocaría por completo tu plan, y no sabrías cómo afrontarlo.

"Respira, ****. Todo va a salir bien". Intentaste motivarte mientras hundías más las manos en tu sudadera, y seguías caminando.

En cuestión de minutos, debido a que ibas a paso rápido, te topaste con el árbol frente a la puerta de Toriel, el cual estaba completamente podrido, por no decir de las flores a su alrededo. Tragaste saliva, e inhalaste profundamente, intentando mantener la calma. Porque, la verdad, ese lugar estaba provocando en ti las ganas de correr...

Si tan solo hubieses seguido adelante para encontrarte con la capital, te habrías encontrado con una breve descripción del mundo en el que te encontrabas: todo destrozado, sumido en guerra, y el odio siendo la única esperanza que había en los corazones de los pocos habitantes que quedaban.

Pero, sin más miramientos, decidiste dar pasos dudosos hacia la casa de Toriel, cuyas paredes estaban completamente destrozadas, y parecían caerse en cualquier momento. Las paredes estaban llenas de grietas, huecos, y la hiedra había hecho su huella ocupando la mayor parte de los huecos libres. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que la casa no estaba hecha pedazos.

Entraste en su casa alzando la voz para musitar un "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?", pero nadie respondía. Diste una vuelta por la casa, y lo que te encontraste no te gustó ni un pelo, pero confirmaba tus sospechas de que el interior iba a tener el mismo estado que el exterior: Había tarta podrida en la mesa; los libros tirados y arrancados de sus páginas; plantas muertas; el sillón rajado con lo que parecían ser garras; caracoles por todo el suelo, los cuales crujían bajo tus pies, dando la sensación de que pisabas huesos y provocaban un muy mal rollo; cortinas rajadas del mismo modo que el sillón; y la cocina estaba completamente quemada; había muchos platos tirados en el fregadero, como si alguien solo se molestase en dejarlos ahí y luego marcharse tan tranquila. Esa definitivamente no era la casa de una madre que ansiaba mantener a salvo de un niño. Era de alguien contraria a ella. Apresuraste el paso hacia las habitaciones, y te encontraste más de lo mismo, destrozos y suciedad. 

¿Qué pasaba en ese mundo? ¿Y Toriel? 

Bajaste corriendo por las escaleras que daban a la entrada de Snowdin, intentando calmarte. Podías cambiar de línea temporal cuando quisieras, pero saber que les podría haber pasado algo te hacía sentir mal, y estabas en el deber de ayudarles, especialmente a Toriel, quien pensar que podría estar muerta te provocaba un increíble dolor en el pecho... Aunque tal vez ya no tenía sentido ayudarles... 

¿Y si era un mundo alternativo donde todos habían muerto? También podría ser que Toriel hubiese abandonado las ruinas porque se reconcilió con Asgore, pero eso no explicaría por qué la casa estaba hecha un desastre, ella al menos se habría dignado en recoger antes de irse... Porque los puzles estaban cuidados. Esa era la única clave que tenías. 

Aun así intentabas pensar de forma positiva.

Tras haber terminado de bajar las escaleras y cruzar la esquina, con el corazón en un puño y la respiración acelerada, te encontraste una batalla frente a ti, entre un niño de pelo rizado, como Chara y tú, y Toriel... Pero esa Toriel tenía los ojos amarillos muy abiertos y un traje negro cuyos bordados de la familia real eran rojos, pero lo que más te impresionó era su rostro, el cual mostraba furia, desesperación, tristeza... El niño que te daba la espalda atacaba sin parar, y podías ver cómo la vida de Toriel estaba en sus últimos dígitos. El miedo se apoderó de ti, y decidiste correr hacia ellos, para evitar un gran desastre que no te perdonarías jamás si lo vieses. 

Llegaste a tiempo para evitar el último ataque del niño.

-¡¡NO LO HAGAS!! -Ambos se giraron de un salto, y pudiste ver que el niño era en realidad una niña, Chara.

En cuanto te vio, abrió los ojos, tanto que te quedaste parada en tu sitio, observando esa reacción tan extraña. Su labio empezó a temblar, mientras musitaba incoherencias, y su cuchillo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Toriel detuvo su ataque y el mundo volvió a sus colores naturales, la pelea había terminado. Respiraste lentamente, con un pequeño alivio en tu interior, algo era algo. Pero la reacción de Chara no te gustaba, era como de alguien en shock... Hablando de ella, de pronto, empezó a gritar al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba en el suelo, llorando, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Querías acercarte y preguntar qué pasaba, pero algo te decía que era por tu culpa aquello. ¿Te reconocía al igual que Chara de Underswap? Observaste a Toriel, casi suplicando ayuda, pero ella estaba con un semblante serio, sin decir absolutamente nada, observando la escena. No te gustaba mucho esa Toriel, no era la madre cariñosa que adorabas. En vez de correr a ayudar al niño, dejaba que sufriese así como así, tu Toriel jamás haría eso. Estando cerca de ella pudiste fijarte que tenía ojeras rojas bajo los ojos, como si no hubiese dormido a su modo en días...

Devolviste la mirada a Chara, quien seguía cosas entre sus sollozos:

-¡No!... Tú... Estás **_muerta_**... No deberías... Yo... _**Tú**_... -Vale, ella te reconocía, pero su reacción no era la que recibiste de Chara, esta era más trágica, algo había pasado.

De pronto, empezó a reírse. De una forma tan loca y alta que te provocó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, y echaste dos pasos para atrás. Alzó la mirada para verte, y esa mirada era de alguien sumida en la completa locura. Los ojos abiertos de par en par, la sonrisa que dejaba mostrar al completo sus dientes, volviendo a recoger el cuchillo. Sus hombros temblaban a cada risa que daba, y sus pequeñas piernas temblaban sin misericordia, provocando unos pasos torpes. Estaba invadida en el temor y la locura.

-Si te mato... -Decía dando un paso hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que tú dabas otro hacia atrás. La adrenalina empezó a apoderarse de ti, diciéndote que corrieras, gritándote que esa niña era un demonio y te iba a matar- Podré ser al fin tú... Podré ser querida... ¡¡PODRÉ TENER MONTONES DE AMOR!!

Oh santo Dios.

Todo a tu alrededor se volvió negro, y Chara pasó de tener el jersey negro con la raya roja a uno con la raja blanca. Había iniciado una pelea contra ti. Respiraste hondo, no ibas a hacerle daño. Así que, como hizo Frisk, la pelea empezó, y mientras ella blandía su espada contra ti, tú esquivabas y luego la perdonabas. La única ropa de color que tenía aparte de la franja eran las botas, las cuales pasaron a ser blancas, el resto siguió en su color original, el negro. Miraste tus manos, y tu ropa. Ahora estabas caricaturizada, y tu ropa era negra y blanca. Frente a ti estaban las cuatro opciones que te enseñó Error, junto a unos datos los cuales jamás te explicó nadie, y nunca te molestaste en saber, puesto que Error te aseguró que eran inútiles para ti.

**(****  LV 3  HP  20/23)**

Pulsaste la opción de ACTUAR, y posteriormente HABLAR. 

-No sé qué te pasa, pero por favor, no es necesario hacerme daño -Alzaste los brazos en señal de perdón, y ella solo se reía mientras lloraba.

Reaccionó ante ti con un ataque, el cual evadiste. Ella, al ver eso, empezó a reírse aún más.

-¡¡¡JUSTO IGUAL QUE ESE SACO DE HUESOS SONRIENTE!!!

¿Saco de huesos sonriente? ¿Sans?

ACTUAR > HABLAR.

Pero no pudiste llevar a cabo eso

-¡Cállate! ¡Déjame matarte y arrancarte la piel para ponérmela! -Gritó demasiado fuerte, y tú te asustaste. Esa no era una actitud digna de un niño pequeño de su edad. Parecía martirizada, ansiaba tenerte en su piel, estaba destrozada.

Te recordaba ligeramente a cuando llegaste por primera vez al orfanato- Espera...

Tal vez era _eso_...

Esquivaste otro cuchillo, y diste un paso adelante, abriendo las manos en señal de abrazo. 

-No es culpa tuya -Tomaste de nuevo la opción de ACTUAR, dependiendo de su reacción ella podría haber tenido un pasado como el tuyo, y entonces sabrías por dónde tirar los hilos para acabar con esa insana pelea- No es culpa tuya, no es culpa tuya.

Repetías la misma frase una y otra vez, ya que estaba haciendo mella en ella. Se quedó quieta, mirando el suelo, y alzó la mirada sin comprender por qué decías eso. Estaba funcionando.

-Ellos nunca te van a decir quién eres.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus rosadas mejillas, y el llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte; viendo su alma podías notar que estaba muy machacada, como la tuya, pero seguía estando intacta, siendo fuerte... Aunque hubiesen varias partes negras en los bordes. 

Ella aún podía salvarse.

-Eres una chica muy valiente -Dijiste, y alzaste los brazos caminando hacia ella, con paso firme- Ya todo ha pasado, ellos no están aquí, puedes dejar el pasado atrás.

Emitió un grito de dolor, y tú la abrazaste. Al instante, devolvió el abrazo dejando el cuchillo a un lado. Seguiste susurrando ánimos para ella. Sabías qué decir porque ella era tú con 10 años, sabías qué necesitaba. En realidad eras la única que entendía lo que pensaba en esos momentos, y podías contraatacar con ello.

_Porque, a veces, amabilidad es todo lo que podemos dar. A veces, la amabilidad es suficiente._

-Te quiero muchísimo. Lo siento por haberte abandonado.

Agarró tu sudadera mientras lloraba sobre tu hombro, tanto que hasta podías notar cómo te apretaba la ropa, pero no le podías decir nada. Había pasado por mucho, y al parecer tú estabas relacionado con eso. Probablemente vuestros padres la habían maltratado por no ser tú, algo te tenía que haber pasado. Las frases incoherentes eran suficiente para entender su pasado, y al igual que a ella, ellos nunca mostraron una pizca de amor por ti, por lo tanto se te hacía raro pensar que ellos sufrieran por ti. Sin embargo algo te había pasado como para permitir que Chara sufriese, porque habrías hecho todo lo que hubiese estado en tu mano para salvarla. Y tus padres lo habían pagado todo con ella.

Acariciaste su espalda, mientras notabas que se iba relajando poco a poco. Pero sabías que no era ni un 1% de todo lo que debería desahogarse, tu recuperación mental fue lenta, y al final habías recuperado la cordura y el cariño gracias a Frisk. Y ella no tenía a un Frisk al que proteger...

-¿Puedes contarme qué pasó ahí arriba?

Chara no respondió, sin embargo, se separó para mirarte la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto haber llorado, y el labio inferior partido de tanto haberlo mordido. Sonreíste y acariciaste sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas con tus pulgares. Aunque tuviese el pelo hecho un desastre y estuviese más delgada de lo normal, seguía siendo muy guapa.

-Dímelo, no podré ayudarte si no me lo cuentas -Pareció estar convencida con eso, y pusiste sus manos en tus mejillas, notando su calor. Temblaba un poco.

-¿Cómo estás aquí si estás muerta...? -Eso ya lo sabías, no te ayudaba a saber qué había pasado realmente. Lo que tú pensabas eran tan solo suposiciones, y necesitabas confirmar tus hipótesis.

Ugh, Gaster sí que había hecho huella en ti, siempre teniendo que verificar suposiciones.

-Una larga historia -Tras decir eso te incorporaste- Por el momento me gustaría tomar té. ¿Podríamos, Toriel?

Eso iba dedicado a Toriel, quien había observado absolutamente todo callada. Al pedirle té, ella asintió, y con fuerza se encaminó escaleras arriba. Tomando la mano de Chara, subisteis arriba. Ella necesitaba calmarse, y un té de Toriel funcionaría muy bien.

 


	37. Una madre con el corazón destrozado

Vale, la tarta y el té de Toriel estaban COMPLETAMENTE asquerosos. Ella os dio dos tazones en la mesa del salón junto con un par de platos, y lo primero que pensaste al ver el contenido de toda la vajilla fue " _¿Por qué está marrón?_ ", y a medida que ibas acercando tu taza con el contenido, pudiste notar que hasta había burbujas en la superficie, y estas explotaban.

" _Ni de broma me trago esto, no, ni hablar, nope, nope, nope, nope_ ". Observando detenidamente la taza, la voz de Toriel te sacó de tus pensamientos, justo cuando la nausea se estaba apoderando de ti y te entraban ganas de vomitar.

-¿No es de tu gusto? -Preguntó de una forma borde, casi como si escupiese en ti esas palabras.

Negaste con la cabeza, pensando en las palabras más amables que podías decir. Al parecer era necesario tragarlo si querías que accediese, o al menos para ganarte su respeto.

-Nunca había visto algo así... -Y era verdad, porque algo así jamás lo prepararía tu Toriel. " _Oh, Dios, algo se ha movido en la puta tarta, ALGO SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO EN LA PUTA TARTA_ ".

-Entonces come, que para algo lo has pedido -Uh, borde. Pero tenía razón.

" _Vamos, ****, tan solo trágalo y que sea lo que Asgore quiera. No lo huelas... POR FAVOR QUE NO HAYA ALGO VIVO AHÍ DENTRO_ ".

Acercaste la taza a tus labios, y cerrando los ojos muy fuerte empezaste a beber. Tras tomar un simple sorbo casi lo escupiste, pero la atenta e imponente de la mujer cabra te hizo tragártelo, aunque tu bilis intentó expulsarlo un par de veces, e incluso una lágrima quería liberarse y escapar por tus mejillas. Se había olvidado de quitar los pétalos, es más había tierra en la maldita taza, aparte de que por las marcas que tenía secas a los alrededores no había sido lavado. Intentaste poner tu mejor cara, aunque seguramente notarían que era una sonrisa forzada. Tuviste que colocar la mano en la boca para que no notase cómo tu garganta intentaba expulsar el contenido por segunda vez. Estaba completamente asqueroso, tanto que incluso podías notar cómo tu estómago empezaba a rugir del dolor, y un ligero mareo empezaba a hacerse notar. Eso definitivamente no era para curar ni para relajar, era para matar a un ser vivo.

-Está delicioso -Mentiste. Ella tan solo bufó y miró a Chara, quien se lo había tragado como si nada. Debería haberte sorprendido que la niña actuase así, pero durante tu infancia con suerte podías comer algo, a veces incluso te lo daban crudo... Tal vez ella pensaba que eso era mejor que nada.

Con aquellos pensamientos acariciaste la cabeza de tu hermana, y ella te miró por encima de la taza. Le dedicaste una sonrisa leve, aún sintiendo el asqueroso sabor en tu boca. Definitivamente cuando llegases a casa te lavarías los dientes y pedirías un lavado de estómago al hospital más cercano. Al menos Toriel no te insistió en tomar el pastel, porque sin siquiera avisar, agarró vuestros platos y fue a tirarlos directamente en el fregadero... O eso supusiste por el repentino ruido que se escuchó por toda la casa. 

Volvió con un semblante más relajado, pero seguía pareciendo malhumorada y desconfiada. Ugh. ¿Casi matarte no era suficiente para ganarte su apoyo?

-Bueno, pequeñina -Hablaste a Chara, quien ya había terminado su taza y te miraba expectante- ¿Me cuentas tu historia?

Ella dudó durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar tu rostro durante unos segundos. Necesitabas olvidar el dolor de estómago que crecía con los segundos, si no, ibas a acabar vomitando y tu plan se iría por el desagüe.

-Uhm... Papá y mamá... Hace 11 años moriste... Y cada día me recuerdan que no soy tú, me obligan a vestir y actuar como tú... Y... -Dejaste que ni siquiera terminase de contarte la historia, aunque no hubiese sido para nada larga ni meticulosa. Suponiendo que ella tiene 10, como Frisk y la otra Chara, entonces podías hacerte una idea mental de lo que le había pasado.

Habías muerto por alguna razón, y tus padres quedaron tan machacados con tu pérdida que tuvieron otra hija para llenar ese vacío que dejaste, pero al parecer no consiguieron que fuese como tú y la maltrataban por ello. Y ese dolor tal vez se haya convertido en odio hacia la niña por no haber satisfecho las necesidades de esas dos... Bestias. Malditos cabrones. Si no están muertos siempre tienen que abusar de alguien física y mentalmente.

Apretaste tu taza la cual Toriel aún no había recogido, tan fuerte que se rajó en algunos lados. Pidiendo disculpas la soltaste y colocaste las manos en el regazo, mirando de nuevo a Chara.

-Recuerda que no es culpa tuya, eres perfecta tal y como eres -Ella abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, y se quedó mirando la mesa del salón en completo silencio. Aunque tus palabras fueron susurradas casi en un siseo, ella parecía afectada por ellas.

Por esa razón te odiaba tanto, porque había sido obligada a ser una muñeca durante toda su vida, y como dolor y odio era lo único que había sentido toda su vida, no sabía de qué otra manera actuar. Al menos ahora estaba calmada, eso era buena señal. Sin embargo te dolía en el alma saber que ella había tenido que pasar por un infierno parecido al tuyo. Ella sufrió un maltrato diferente al tuyo, pero eso no quita que fuese peor o más leve, maltrato es maltrato, no importan las circunstancias o las causas. Nadie se merecía ese trato.

Entonces, una pequeña parte de ti empezó a llenarse de **determinación** , a salvar a esa niña del infierno que había sido su vida. Sentías que aquello era por tu culpa, por haber muerto. Aunque no fueses tú, era extraño pero querías ayudar.

Respiraste hondo, para ello, primero había que salir de ahí e ir a la superficie. Entonces, podrías darle todo lo que nunca tuvo. Y tú mejor que nadie sabía lo que ella necesitaba: amor.

Tras pensar en lo siguiente que debías decir, decidiste actuar inocente frente a Toriel, para ganarte su confianza, oooo... lo que fuese.

-Oh, se me olvidó preguntar. ¿Dónde estoy? -Preguntaste a Toriel, quien se cruzó de brazos. Había menos seriedad en su cara desde que te tomaste todo el té, tal vez ese era el truco para alcanzarla, satisfacer sus exigencias.

-The Ruins, Underfell - Su voz era áspera, seguía siendo melodiosa pero estaba rota, seca, daba algo de miedo... Se notaba que en ese mundo las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en comparación al tuyo, por tanto, juzgando por lo que ya habías visto, ¿así era Underfell? ¿Todo completamente oscuro y sucio?

-¿Por qué está todo destrozado...? -Sabías que era de mala educación preguntar, y también sabías que ella estaría pensando lo mismo. Pero al menos no mostró ningún motivo para expresar la molestia con su rostro.

-Más bien debería preguntar por qué estás en mi casa -Cierto, no te habías presentado. Tan solo habías llegado ahí gritando en mitad de una pelea y habías provocado un desvarío mental hacia la niña. Dugh.

-Perdón por la mala educación -Asintió, era demasiado directa, pero al menos iba al grano, cosa que haría las cosas mucho más rápidas- Soy ****, la hermana de Chara. O algo así.

-Pero dijo que estabas muerta, ¿resucitaste de entre los muertos? -Obviamente la magia no podía llegar a tanto, así que respiraste lentamente y procediste a explicarle la razón por la que estabas aquí, quién eras en realidad, y cómo habías llegado.

-En realidad es difícil de explicar, pero _necesito_ que crea en todo lo que le voy a decir a continuación, Toriel. Es completamente verídico, y puedo demostrarlo si así es necesario. E incluso si no me cree, al menos déjeme terminar hasta el final, por favor.

Ella tan solo asintió, y tu inhalaste profundamente, procediendo a elaborar un discurso que ya llevabas más que aprendido en tu cabeza.

-... Necesito tu ayuda para evitar que ese ser nos destroce, Toriel -Dijiste, mucho más segura que antes, aunque ella no había cambiado su gesto en ningún momento, lo cual te hacía pensar si te creía o pensaba que la estabas mintiendo- Cuando todo termine, os ayudaré a salir de aquí. Lo prometo.

-Uhm... -Cerró los ojos, y empezó a acariciarse un mechón de pelo, sumida en sus pensamientos- Así que, me estás diciendo que viajas a través de mundos alternativos, buscando monstruos que te ayuden contra un monstruo aún mayor, y necesitas MI ayuda y la de MI hija para ello; y debemos salir de MI hogar para reunirnos con más gente que desconozco, a riesgo de morir antes o durante la pelea.

-Es un punto de vista muy negativo pero es un buen resumen... Pero tienes que confiar en mi, Toriel, si no ese ser destrozará todo nuestros u- -Se incorporó cabreada, y tiró todos los vasos y jarrones al suelo, empezando a gritar.

-¡Mentira! ¡Es un truco para alejar a Chara de mi! ¡Quieres llevártela y dejarme sola, COMO EL RESTO! -Te incorporaste y cogiste a Chara en tus brazos para evitar que Toriel le hiciese daño. Ella lo interpretó como un método para llevártela ya- ¡SUÉLTALA, LADRONA! ¡ES MÍA!

-¡Espera, Toriel! ¡Confía en mi! ¡No quiero llevarme a Chara, si no daros un futuro en el que creer! -Ella empezó a tirarte bolas de fuego negras, las cuales empezaron a quemar el lugar. Corriste hacia el sótano, donde sabías que era un callejón sin salida pero al menos el fuego no se extendería. Chara miraba por detrás a Toriel, quien os seguía completamente furiosa. Cada llama era más oscura que la anterior, aunque al menos su puntería no te alcanzaba.

-¡¡NO HAY NINGÚN FUTURO EN EL QUE CREER!! -Gritaba mientras saltabas los 4 últimos escalones y te perseguía hacia la gran puerta que daba con el exterior.

¿Qué rayos pasó en ese mundo? Ella no tenía esperanzas, tal vez estaba enferma por haber perdido tantos niños... Podrías entender que no creyese en ti y lo negase, pero de ahí a querer asesinarte cuando en ningún momento mostraste violencia...

-¡Lo hay! ¡Tenemos que luchar por él! -Cuando Toriel se asomó por la esquina, con sus manos en llamas negras y los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar, Chara saltó de tus brazos y se acercó a ella extendiendo los brazos.

Intentaste decir algo pero en cuanto habló comprendiste qué quería hacer. Decidiste quedarte atrás a esperar a ver qué pasaba, preparada en caso necesario de actuar y salvarla. El pulso de tu corazón era tan fuerte que golpeaba tus sienes, y todo tu cuerpo se encontraba en tensión, preparado para saltar o realizar un teletransporte de emergencia.

-¡Mamá...! -Su voz hizo que ella parase de gritar y lanzar fuego, y se quedó quieta, observando a su “hija”- Vayamos juntas. Confío en lo que ella dice, no parece haber mentido en todo momento. Y si las cosas salen bien, podremos estar juntas para siempre, ¡en la superficie! Tal vez es la única oportunidad que tengamos, y sé de lo que hablo.

Los reseteos... Entonces algo así jamás le había tenido que pasar durante tantas veces que ha llevado a cabo esta "aventura". Tenía sentido que te creyese. Toriel se quedó callada durante unos segundos, observando cómo Chara la perdonaba e intentaba abrazarla, cosa que accedió e incluso correspondió, sin dejar de llorar ni un segundo. Las llamas desaparecieron en cuanto tuvo el cuerpo de la niña entre sus brazos, apretándola muy fuerte contra ella.

Respiraste hondo, parecía funcionar.

-¿De verdad... No me vas a dejar? -Chara negó con la cabeza, y la abrazó más fuerte, hundiéndose ambas en un rato madre-hija muy bonito, donde ambas, con profundos problemas del pasado, se daban fuerzas para seguir adelante en un camino completamente peligroso del cual desconocían cómo iba a acabar.

Tu respiración se calmó, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, tenías el corazón en un puño tras todo esto, y el gran paso del estrés al relax fue tal que incluso tu cuerpo quería tumbarse un rato y descansar. Te dejaste caer arrastrándote por la pared y miraste el techo mientras ellas se reconciliaban. Aunque no hubiese salido como esperabas, ya que Toriel era menos irracional aquí, el final seguía siendo el que querías. Es cierto que su estado mental era tal que habría que tener cuidado con ella... 

Eso te hacía pensar, ¿era así ese mundo? ¿Oscuro y sin esperanzas, como había gritado Toriel? Rezabas porque no fuese así, ya que entonces esa línea sería mucho más difícil que las anteriores, y si había costado convencer a Toriel, ni te podías imaginar a los demás. Al menos había una oportunidad, si Toriel seguía siendo bondadosa y amaba a su hija, entonces los demás también seguirían teniendo algo de amor en sus almas. Pero iba a costar mucho... Y tu cabeza empezaba a doler. Aunque hubieses tomado el té de Toriel para recuperar fuerzas tras lo del portal, no era tan purificador como la comida mágica usual; estaba mucho más podrida.

Cuando pareció que Toriel se había calmado, te acercaste, con una expresión cansada pero alegre.

-Tengo que ir a por los demás.

Ella se tensó, sabía que tendría que reencontrarse con su marido e incluso con el resto, porque se lo habías explicado anteriormente. Como no estaba por la labor de moverse de su sitio, accediste a ir tú delante y recogerlas cuando todo estuviese preparado, aunque también preguntaste por ese mundo al que debías enfrentarte tú sola. En el fondo extrañabas tener a Blueberry contigo, su ánimo habría sido muy útil... Pero al mismo tiempo su inocencia podría haber sido destrozada.

Totirl te explicó que hace mucho tiempo el pueblo de Underfell perdió la esperanza de salir adelante y empezaron a asesinarse unos a otros, solo sobrevivieron unos pocos, porque intentaban adquirir ese poder semejante al de un dios y así salir a la superficie. Los jefes monstruo eran aquellos que asesinaron al resto y ahora ellos controlaban el lugar, siendo seres completamente poderosos. Vamos, que te ibas a encontrar con gente como Toriel, ansiosa por asesinarte y algo ida de la cabeza. El dolor de cabeza incrementó, mas accediste al trato de dejarlas aquí mientras hablabas con el resto. Ella solo quería proteger a su hija, así que prometiste que volverías para recogerlas. Sin embargo, sabías que ella no esperaba tu vuelta, para ella eras tan solo una humana débil, como su hija, carne fresca para unos depredadores muertos de hambre. 

Pero nadie sabía cuán fuerte eres, ni cuánta determinación tenías. Y ese era tu as en la manga para los momentos de máxima necesidad. Y gracias a eso te motivaba a salir de ahí, para enfrentarte ahí afuera y seguir adelante. No eras una _simple_ humana, eras algo mucho más. 

Sin más dilación, procediste a salir de las ruinas, girándote unos segundos para ver a Chara, quien no quería dejarte. Se notaba en su mirada y cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante, pero estando en los brazos sobreprotectores de Toriel dudabas de que la dejase, no sin antes intentar matarte. Le sonreíste, y alzaste tu mano, apretando el puño con el pulgar hacia arriba, indicando a la niña pequeña que todo iría bien. Te despediste con tan solo un "Nos vemos luego", mientras Toriel abría la puerta con tan solo un movimiento de la mano sin dejar su posición.

El frío golpeó tu cara y echó tu pelo para atrás.

Ahhh, esa vieja sensación... La nieve de Snowdin.

Tras dar una bocanada de aire, te adentraste a un mundo oscuro con un “cielo” rojo, donde todo estaba mucho más callado y cualquier peligro acechaba en casa esquina. Las puertas se cerraron tras de ti, y empezaste a caminar, observando todo a tu alrededor. Esto iba a ser muy duro.

 


	38. El tsundere y el capullo

Tal y como pensabas, los exteriores daban muy mal rollo. Había un completo silencio donde tan solo se escuchaban tus pasos bajo la nieve, y aquel mundo era más oscuro de lo habitual. El viento soplaba entre los árboles y a veces chocaba contra ti, provocando que tuvieses que cerrar los ojos durante un par de segundos, mientras un escalofrío recorría tu espalda. Tus ropas no iban a durar mucho en tal ambiente frío y desolador. Era ese tipo de ambientes a los que una madre ni de broma dejaría ir ahí con o sin amigos, y tú habías ido completamente sola. En el fondo te estabas arrepintiendo de haber decidido venir, pero era lo que tocaba. No tenía sentido dar marcha atrás. Aunque eso no te quitaban los nervios que estaban a flor de piel... Decidiste abrazarte a ti misma para intentar tener algo de apoyo, aunque fuese dado por ti misma.

En el camino de delante tenías que encontrarte con Sans, en teoría. Con ese pensamiento, tu corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, y tus piernas deseaban correr para encontrártelo cuanto antes. Pero viendo a Toriel, lo mejor era ser precavida e ir despacio, mirando a todos lados... Porque a lo mejor estaba tan mal de la cabeza como ella, o a lo mejor estaba peor.  Sin embargo, la magia ahora estaba de tu lado... O al menos intentabas darte ánimos con eso.

Con esos pensamientos pasaste por encima del palo, ese tan famoso el cual Sans tendría que romper al momento de tu pasar por ahí. Sentías cómo la adrenalina cruzaba por tus venas y sentías la necesidad de darte la vuelta para pillarle en ese momento, pero era mejor dejarle jugar un rato, a lo mejor con eso no sería tan... Toriel. Tus manos empezaron a mostrar una luz gris, las cuales escondiste para no provocar ningún caos; al mismo tiempo tu ojo izquierdo empezaba a quemar ligeramente, como siempre pasaba cuando invocabas magia. Tu propio cuerpo sabía la tensión y el peligro que corrías, y estaba ya preparándose para lo peor.

Pero hubo un pequeño problema. El palo no es que se rompiese por la mitad, es que tras de ti escuchaste cómo el palo era pisado una y otra vez y una risa tenebrosa se hacía notar por todo el lugar. Te giraste alarmada, pero no estaba Sans. Oh, prefería verte muerta de miedo antes de ir a por ti.

No le ibas a dar ese placer, para nada. Por eso, tus andares seguían siendo lentos y cautelosos, fijándote entre los árboles por si distinguías un movimiento, pero nada. Estaba tan oscuro entre ellos que no se podía ver ni la propia nieve. Ugh.

De pronto, empezaste a escuchar pasos detrás de ti, y los pelos de tu nuca se erizaron. Era Sans. Joder, joder, joder. Notabas su presencia detrás tuya, y la risa que emitía iba ascendiendo, perforando tus oídos; era grave y cruel, con un toque de locura, pero más que nada parecía divertirse. Tenías una mala premonición, sabías cuán poderoso era Sans por culpa de Gaster, sus pastillas, experimentos y drogarlo a anabolizantes hasta casi matarlo... Y no tendría piedad contigo siese mundo era uno en el que no había esperanza y todos se mataban entre sí.

Ni siquiera te dignaste a girarte, porque seguramente te quedarías quieta en el sitio del miedo y te alcanzaría más rápido. Y quién sabe lo que te iba a pasar si así fuese.

Con ese temor creciendo por todo tu pecho, llegaste al puente, pero este, en vez de tener esa "trampa"para humanos tan mal hecha, ahora era como una pared completa de madera, muy bien armada y alta. Costaría mucho saltarla. Esta vez iban en serio con eso de capturar humanos, tanto Papyrus como Sa-

De pronto, algo te alzó en el aire, un aura roja, y te lanzó hacia esa trampa para humanos, rompiéndola y cayendo en la nieve que había al otro lado del río. Diste varias vueltas sobre ti misma, y sentías cómo la nieve se metía por tu ropa y te provocaba un dolor en los hombros, caderas y brazos mientras rodabas. Algunos trozos de madera arañaban y se metían en tu cuerpo, aunque por suerte podías asegurar que no había sido grave.

Pero te diste cuenta de una cosa en cuanto terminaste de rodar: Sans ni siquiera te había dado tiempo a presentarse, ni a saludar. Iba completamente en serio, iba a matarte.

Intentaste incorporarte, pero de nuevo esa fuerza mágica te alzó y empezó a estrellarte contra la fría nieve, los árboles y un puesto de madera incontables veces. Escupiste sangre cuando por fin te dejó en paz y podías recuperar el aliento. Todo pasaba muy rápido y el dolor aumentaba, evitando que respirases, tu cabeza daba muchas vueltas,sentías vértigo y miedo, mucho miedo. Los dolores se incrementaban por la zona de las costillas y los brazos, los cuales utilizabas para protegerte de fuertes golpes, aunque no sirviesen de mucho.

Al parecer dejó de moverte como a una muñeca, dejándote tumbada en mitad del lugar, boca abajo. Escuchaste unos pasos que se aproximaban e intentaste alzarte a pesar del dolor muscular, temblando sin parar, notando cómo la nieve a tu alrededor estaba un poco teñida de rojo... Rojo sangre. A pesar de haber querido incorporarte, unpie en tu cabeza evitó que pudieras hacerlo, tragándote toda lanieve en la cara, justo igual que Papy en su momento. ¿Todos los esqueletos tienen un fetiche con hacereso o qué?

-vaya vaya, que tenemos aqui -dijo Sans. Su tono era muy juguetón, pero cruel, y tenía la voz ronca. Podías notar cómo su voz provocaba en ti un escalofrío, aunque tal vez fuese por tener nieve por todo el cuerpo.

Querías hablar, pero no podías con la cara en todo el suelo. Apretó más el pie causando que empezase a dolerte la nariz. Apoyaste las manos enla nieve y empujaste con más fuerza, él captó la indirecta y te liberó, haciendo que pudieras sentarte, acariciándote la nariz y la cara. Estabas muy fría, podrías pillar un constipado si seguías así... Pero en ese momento lo que más te importaba era salir viva.

-un humano, hace mucho que no veia uno -Una mano huesuda se pasó por tu cara, quedándose en tu barbilla y empujó para arriba, forzándote a mirar a Sans directamente a los ojos.

Tal y como imaginabas, era como Toriel: Ropa negra y roja con algunas partes amarillas, y tenía atado al cuello un collar de pinchos; mirada tenebrosa y amenazante; dientes como tiburones, afilados (aunque un canino era dorado); su ojo izquierdo estaba apagado, era totalmente oscuro, pero el derecho tenía la pupila roja y emanaba de ella un aura roja; ya con eso sabías que fue él quién te alzó y te hizo rodar varios metros. Le miraste a los ojos mostrando fuerza y determinación, pero sabías que él detectaba tu miedo debido a tus temblores y cómo te empezabas a morder el brazo, abrazándote a ti misma.

Intentaste ocultar tus temores rugiendo ante su gran agarre, con eso te soltó a los segundos sin dejar de reírse tras haber examinado tu rostro.

-no eres como los anteriores humanos... eres algo mas alto, y maduro. -Dijo mirándote de arriba a abajo.

Seguiste su mirada y acomodaste tus ropas, las cuales se habían pegado a tu cuerpo. Aunque estuvieses bien abrigada, la sensación de que con él te sentías débil, desprotegida, desnuda, vulnerable... Tras haberte quitado la nieve del cuerpo y acomodado bien, intentaste incorporarte, pero un hueso quese clavó en la ropa de tu brazo derecho hasta el puesto de madera evitó que lo hicieras, y miraste a ese Sans, esperando a que dijese algo. Su ojo seguía emitiendo magia, no iba a bajar la guardia contra ti. Decidiste seguir sus órdenes y te quedaste en el suelo, arrodillada, pero te osabas a mirarle a la cara con una expresión seria y de desconfianza, no le ibas a dejar ganar en esa batalla de miradas.

Al parecer eso le molesto, porque por unos segundos su sonrisa decayó y te observó en silencio un breve tiempo, hundido en sus pensamientos; volvió a sonreír, de una forma tétrica y más amplia. Su ojo derecho emitió de nuevo ese tono carmesí y detrás suya aparecieron dos Glaster Blasters, los cuales apuntaban hacia ti y estaban abriendo la boca. Estos glasters no eran iguales a los de Sans, estos tenían el cráneo roto y parecía que iban a caer en pedazos en cuestión de segundos,pero estaban ahí, amenazándote, mostrándote la fuerza con la que eran capaz de matarte en cuestión de segundos. Rodaste sobre ti para evitar el ataque, el cual golpeó contra el puesto de madera. Tu mundo ahora era negro y blanco: La pelea había comenzado. Debido a ese movimiento la manga de tu sudadera se arrancó, provocando que tu brazo quedase expuesto del frío temporal. Tu brazo empezó a arder de frío, pero muy poco te importaba eso, la verdad.

Lanzó contra ti unos huesos muy rápidos, los cuales esquivaste por los pelos. Él podría manejarse contra Error bastante bien; parecía ser mucho más fuerte que el resto de Sans, y no mostraba ni una pizca de piedad. Pero eso era tan solo producto del miedo que sentías, él era igual que el resto, tan solo era más feroz, y ANSIABA matar, por ello iba con todo a por ti.

Los Glasters abrieron de nuevo la boca tras haber acabado el ataque de huesos, no te iba a dejar pelear de vuelta. Eso no era justo. Bueno, en ese mundo parecía ser que no te iban a dejar ni atacar. Fantástico -ironía-.

Cuando de sus bocas empezaron a emanar una luz blanca, un ruido a vuestra derecha hizo que os giraseis, para ver a alguien acercándose hacia vosotros desde el camino de Snowin, y viendo lo alta que era esa figura, ya supusiste quién era... Papyrus. Sans desinvocó sus glasters y empezó a sudar, a temblar y a dar dos pasos hacia atrás. " _WOW, ESPERA, ¡¿está asustado?!_ ".

No pudiste evitar soltar una risa no tan disimulada al ver cómo empezaba a echarse para atrás, como un conejito que acababa de encontrarse un zorro. Te observó durante un segundo con un tremendo odio, pero al ver que su hermano ya estaba demasiado cerca te ignoró.

-herma- qui-quiero deci-ir, b-boss, que a-alegria vert-te... -Papyrus se detuvo a un par de metros lejos de vosotros, observándote con una mirada que congelaba tu cuerpo, Sans empezaba a rascarse la parte de atrás del cráneo, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos del puro terror. Podías notar que incluso su otra mano temblaba- te i-iba a avisar de que una hu-humana estaba aqui, pe-pero se complico... la co-cosa. si.

Tal y como imaginabas, Papyrus era en este mundo frío y sangriento, y siendo alto intimidaba muchísimo, incluso entendías que Sans tuviese miedo. Con esos ropajes, la bufanda desgarrada, los hombros puntiagudos, y su cara... Los dientes afilados, sin sonreír, y dos cicatrices que cruzaban su ojo derecho, los cuales estaban siempre en una expresión de enfado, sus facciones afiladas... Daba tantísimo miedo que empezaste a echar muchísimo de menos la cara de tu Papyrus, aquella que siempre te hacía sonreír con solo verla. Y ya que estabas echando de menos cosas, echabas de menos tu mundo paralelo. Eso era un infierno. Tal vez no había sido buena idea estar ahí.

Él se acercó hacia ti, y querías echarte para atrás, pero sabías que silo hacías sería mucho peor, así que te quedaste quieta, dejándole acercarse hacia ti e inspeccionarte mejor mientras entrecerrabas los ojos. Sus pasos eran firmes, determinados, y no dudaba ni un segundo en acercarse a un humano como tu. Te observaba de forma altanera e impasible, como si fueses tan solo una florecilla en mitad de un campo. Dudabas de poder luchar contra los dos a la vez y salir ilesa;por el rabillo del ojo analizabas las posibles salidas, lo que podría suceder y sus soluciones para evitar morir en el intento.

Papyrus,a dos pasos de ti, te agarró de la sudadera y te alzó unos centímetros del suelo, sin preocuparse de que tu cuello doliese y tus ropas empezasen a sonar tal y como hacen cuando se rajan. Tan solo pusiste las manos sobre las suyas y le devolviste una mirada enfurecida, tal y como él estaba haciendo. Observó atentamente tus ojos, y luego tu pecho. De el empezó a emanar una luz y de ahí salió tu alma. La incomodidad incrementó por todo tu cuerpo, y ya estabas empezando a enfocarte para teletransportarte de ahí, aunque te costaba porque el miedo te dominaba y era difícil buscar fuerza en tal situación. Un escalofrío recorrió todo tu ser, y al poco de quedarse viendo tu esencia de vida tan pequeña, destrozada y desprotegida, te soltó demasiado fuerte, tanto que incluso caíste al suelo de culo. Él nise preocupó, te dio la espalda y chasqueó la lengua, ¿tenía una?

-Esa alma No sirve, vámonos. Es una completa pérdida de MI tiempo -Espera, ¿cómo osaba hablar así de tu alma?

Sans titubeó unos segundos, y tras recibir una mirada de su hermano por encima del hombro, emitió un sonido de susto junto con un leve salto y se teletransportó a su lado. Mientras se marchaban, él se giró para mirarte y sacarte la lengua, tal y como hace un niño de cinco años para picar. Delante de su hermano es un cobarde miedoso y detrás de él todo un malote. Menudo imbécil.

En cuanto te dieron la espalda, cogiste una bola de nieve con tus manos y se la tiraste a Papyrus, quien al recibir el impacto medio alzó los brazos de la impresión y se giró rápidamente. El odio ahora era su expresión dominante. Sans se giró sudando DEMASIADO y sonriendo de una manera forzaba, con un dedo señaló su cuello y lo movió de un lado a otro, "estás muerta", decía con ese gesto.

Cogiste otra bola de nieve, mirando fijamente al alto esqueleto, quien el enfado incrementaba por segundos.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi alma, ¿me entiendes? -A pesar del enfado que tenía, exhaló profundamente y te dio la espalda de nuevo. Conque para él no eras digna de su enfado ni su magia, eh.

Tal vez no era el momento de pedir ayuda, por haberles tirado una bola de nieve, pero había que intentarlo.

-Esperad -Dijiste, pero no te hicieron caso, al menos Papyrus, quien siguió adelante. Le importabas una mierda- Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Él tan solo se rió, y a los segundos se le unió Sans. El esqueleto alto le dedicó una mirada furiosa que provocó el silencio por parte del bajo al instante. Ya lo suponías de antes, pero Papyrus era el mandamás por ahí, y con razón. Este se giró para verte con una expresión divertida y con desprecio.

-No vas a poder salir de aquí, humana  -Su voz seguía siendo aguda, pero estaba ronca, y parecía que intentaba controlar esa intensidad en la voz- Con suerte morirás de frío una semana... Eso si un monstruo se toma la molestia de matarte antes.

Estaba claro que no lo iban a hacer porque tu alma era pequeña, rota e inservible, atada a hilos para evitar romperse y morir. Al menos tener un alma así de destrozada servía de algo por una vez. Respiraste hondo. Esto iba a ser duro.

-No vengo para salir de aquí. Mi línea temporal está siendo amenazada y necesitamos ayuda para evitar que eso suceda -Papyrus se rió de nuevo, no te gustaba su risa. Era mucho más tenebrosa y retumbaba en el bosque, provocando que tus pelos se erizasen, además que cada tono se clavaba en tu cerebro y te recordaba una y otra vez que para él tan solo decías meras tonterías. No te creía.

-¿Líneas temporales? ¿Estamos en una película de ciencia ficción de Mettaton? -Cabeza hueca. Iba a ser difícil hacerle entrar en razón. Y él parecía ser no muy paciente, así que decidiste optar por una mentira que atraería su atención y luego lo explicarías más con detalle; si accedían, claro está.

-Gaster me ayudó a-

No pudiste terminar la frase, porque al segundo de decir el nombre deGaster, Sans estaba delante tuya, a escasos centímetros de tu cara,observándote sin pupilas en los ojos, con una sonrisa amplia y estática. Te sentiste de pronto muy muy pequeña,y aguantaste la respiración, devolviendo la mirada. Su respiración golpeaba en toda tu cara, era muy caliente. No parecía conocer el significado de espacio privado.

-no te atrevas a decir ese nombre jamás, ¿ _capicci_? -Parpadeaste dos veces, y la voz de Papyrus hizo que Sans volviese a su lado de un teletransporte. Diste una bocanada de aire. Oh, God, tus piernas temblaban y querías caerte al suelo en una bolita hasta despertarte en casa, con la dulce voz de tu madre llamándote para desayunar.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber, _Sans_? -El esqueleto bajo tan solo negó con la cabeza varias veces, muy nervioso. Gotas de sudor de nuevo aparecieron en su frente mientras miraba a su hermano y gesticulaba con las manos para hablar.

-la humana tan solo dice tonterías, ni caso -Papyrus asintió y tras echarte una mirada se dio la vuelta, al igual que Sans, y se marcharon hacia Snowin.

Dejaste que se marchasen, mientras te apoyabas en el puesto de madera para recuperar el aliento. Tu cuerpo dolía bastante, estabas empapada y notabas cómo tus ánimos bajaban por momentos. Querías rendirte eir a por Error con lo que teníais, pero necesitabais solo un grupo más, con eso sería más que suficiente... Y ellos encajaban a la perfección. ¿Pero de dónde ibas a sacar las fuerzas para enfrentar este mundo? Ellos eran más sangrientos, letales e inteligentes, serían de gran ayuda, pero no iban a dar el brazo a torcer. Suspiraste mientras buscabas en tus bolsillos por algo de comer, lo que fuese. Tu móvil no estaba, y no llevabas contigo una mochila, no pensabas que acabases en ese tipo de mundo...Parecía que la búsqueda era en vano, mas en el bolsillo de la sudadera notaste algo duro, y metiste la mano tras sacarte el guante. Tu mano palpó dos barras y las sacaste, eran barritas de chocolate, y había una nota en ellas: "don't come back too choco _late_ ", leyendo eso empezaste a reírtepor lo bajo. La letra redonda e infantil de Sans se notaba demasiado,aparte del chiste que había puesto. Menudo idiota...

" _Te quiero_ ",pensaste para tus adentros mientras comías una barra y notabas cómolas fuerzas volvían en ti.

Ahora con muchos más ánimos que antes y sin dolor en el cuerpo (aunque mojada), emprendiste tu camino hacia Snowin; no te ibas a rendir tan fácilmente, todos confiaban en ti, y esta es la batalla por la que Frisk probablemente pasó, y no ibas a defraudar a nadie, él se esforzó en sacarlos a todos de ahí, y tú te ibas a esforzar para mantener esa vida que tanto les había costado conseguir.

  
  


(N/A: Voy a poner los chistes en inglés porque todo queda mejor en inglés xD A fin y al cabo, Undertale sucede en algún sitio de habla inglesa; así que, ¿por qué romper con la tradición? (: Además tienen mayor encanto y el juego de palabras es mayor.)

  
  


 

 


	39. ¡N-No me gusta resolver puzles contigo, humana idiota!

1010101011111 Papyrus's POV

 

La relación entre Sans y Papyrus siempre había sido muy extraña, puesto que el odio y el asco hacia los humanos eran las únicas cosas que los mantenían unidos. Dicho sea de paso, no se soportaban el uno al otro. Ocasionalmente se hablaban para cosas de máxima necesidad, acompañados de insultos o deseos de muerte. Así eran ellos desde hace años, y probablemente se habrían matado el uno al otro si pudieran por un alma humana. La prioridad de ambos era salir a la superficie, no importaba a quién dejasen atrás. Y algo tan simple como la semejanza en sus almas al ser hermanos le importaba muy poco a Papyrus*, sus deseos de ver la luz del sol eran mucho más grandes que cualquier estúpido cariño hacia un hermano vago, dormilón, masoquista, que era casi un saco que golpear, y solo servía como mascota para las noches de soledad. Lo que más le enfadaba al Tenebroso Papyrus de su hermano, es que en vez de llorar cuando le daba un puñetazo, gemía y rogaba por más. 

Aunque Papyrus debía admitir que eso hacía _esos_ _momentos_ _especiales_ más interesantes.

Y ese día su hermano se iba a enterar muy bien de quién era él. Estaba muy cabreado. **Al fin** había caído una humana, EL ÚLTIMO HUMANO QUE LES FALTABA, y resultaba tener la peor alma que jamás hubieran podido encontrar. Parecía un papel gris atado con gomas azules para sostener una mísera vida la cual era inservible. ¿Quién se tomó la molestia de proteger esa alma? Si algo está destruido, debería dejarse estar, pues era inservible.

Papyrus apretó los puños, recordando esa alma, pequeña, necesitada de protección debido a lo débil que era, rota, atractiva...; tenía la libertad tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos... 

Los pensamientos no cesaban de circular en su mente. Su enfado incrementaba aun más; no lo dejaba mostrar con su expresión, la cual era seria y malhumorada (como siempre), pero sus pasos eran más largos, ansiosos de llegar a casa y desfogarse con el cuerpo de Sans, quien le seguía cual perro obediente. Oh, podría entretenerse en el camino pensando las cosas que le pedía su cuerpo hacer para saciar esa sed que sentía.

Sin embargo...

Papyrus echó un ojo atrás, y Sans le imitó. Unos pasos se dejaban escuchar tímidamente, y podía ver la figura negra de la humana a través de la distancia -la cual era poca, pero debido a la oscuridad de ese mundo subterráneo, todo era difícil de verse con tan solo unos metros de separación-. ¿Acaso la humana los estaba siguiendo? Siguió caminando, ahora echando más vistazos hacia atrás que antes. Definitivamente sí estaba siguiendo la misma ruta que ellos. ¿Quería que la matasen? ¿O tal solo molestar? Porque si hacía eso último, obtendría la muerte más r- No, se estaba parando para leer carteles (rotos en su mayoría) y observar puestos (destrozados y con _polvo_ por algunas partes). Ni siquiera se molestaba en alcanzarlos, al menos eso desechaba la idea de que los siguiese...

Suspiró. Le había advertido que iba a morir y seguía adelante, incluso cuando fue claro y conciso. Era muy valiente si se atrevía a seguir adelante tras haber recibido un poco de "cariño" por parte de Sans y unas "amables" palabras por su parte. Una parte de él no lo entendía... ¿Por qué...?

Escuchó a lo lejos un "¡Wiii!", y cuando se giró se encontró con que la humana estaba patinando sobre un trozo de hielo que estaba en mitad del camino. Qué. ¿En serio? ¿Estaba haciendo esa ñiñería? Bueno, parecía divertid- No. No lo era. Papyrus evitó sonreír poniendo una expresión de mayor enfado y volvió a su posición original de forma brusca, mostrando una indiferencia aún mayor. Como esa humana siguiese haciendo el idiota, iría a por ella y partiría esa alma tan frágil e inservible que tenía.

Pero de nuevo tuvo que girarse, más enfadado si podía caberse, cuando escuchó un “¡AY!” para descubrir que la chica había caído en la nieve de los bordes del hielo gracias a un hueso que estaba "casualmente" en el suelo y ni siquiera se había movido tras haberse tropezado la humana con él. Y ese hueso, "casualmente", tenía un aura roja a su alrededor. Tanto la humana, que se estaba quitando la nieve de la cabeza, como él mismo miraron a Sans, quien tenía el ojo derecho en llamas. Eso incitó la furia de Papyrus a ser mostrada, puesto que le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejando una marca. Sans se quejó por lo bajo pero un sonrojo carmesí empezaba a brillar en sus mejillas junto con una sonrisa cínica, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a respirar acelerado con el sudor recorriendo su cráneo. 

POR EL MALDITO ASGORE, INCLUSO LOS CASTIGOS SE LOS TOMABA COMO ALGO BUENO. Ese montón de mierda era difícil de tratar.

Siguió caminando, ignorando ahora a dos personas: Sans y la humana, quien le había dedicado una mirada furtiva al esqueleto corto, pero no dijo nada más. Y si hizo algo ni lo vio, poco le importaba aquello.

Cruzaron un terreno amplio el cual Papyrus reconoció al instante, era aquel donde había elaborado hace años un puzle para cuando un humano llegase a él. Una sensación de nostalgia cruzó su pecho, y recuerdos de su anterior yo comenzaron a danzar por su mente. Aquellos tiempos donde los puzles eran divertidos, cuando era un completo idiota bondadoso que solo quería tener amigos, desaparecieron hace muchísimo tiempo para él... Tsk, para qué. Los amigos no te ayudan a salir a la superficie, mucho menos entretenerte. Por esa razón nunca había aceptado las peticiones de Undyne a enseñarle cocina, o asistir a las fiestas de pijama de Alphys. La amistad era una completa tontería, la cual quitaba su tiempo libre. Podía hacer cosas mejores como... Cosas. Desechó aquellos recuerdos rápidamente, pensando que esa sensación de añoranza era simplemente hambre. Sí, estaba hambriento. Debería ir a casa cuanto antes y así su cuerpo dejaría de hacer cosas raras. 

Aunque si por una vez fuese honesto consigo mismo... En realidad muchas veces se aburría. Pero debía fingir que se entretenía en sus propios pensamientos. Y en esos momentos, a veces, solo a veces, se sentía... Solo.

Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando esos pensamientos tan débiles e inútiles. La superficie era lo único que importaba... NYEH, ahí venía la humana de nuevo a su mente, y la infinita rabia también. 

¿Realmente el Tenebroso Papyrus se estaba tomando las molestias en pensar TANTO? La humana, los puzles, recuerdos estúpidos. Su alma idiota estaba más alterada que de costumbre, y debía suprimir esos recuerdos cuanto antes. Definitivamente se iba a desfogar bien con Sans.

Un ruido muy similar al que emite una corriente eléctrica lo alteró, bueno, alteró a los dos hermanos esqueletos, causando que ya se diesen la vuelta por completo para confrontar a la humana, la cual había intentado cruzar ese puzle. Vaya, Papyrus no recordaba que estuviera aún en funcionamiento...

La costumbre había hecho que siempre siguiese el mismo camino del puzle y no se diese cuenta.

La chica, tras acariciarse la pierna con la que había pisado el puzle, sacudió la cabeza y pisó de nuevo el sitio; desde la distancia pudieron ver cómo ella se echaba para atrás y empezaba a buscar el camino correcto para pasar por ese puzle. Papyrus en ningún momento apartó su mirada de ella, pero Sans sí, para ver a su hermano con una expresión de duda y miedo mezcladas. Por unos segundos hubo en el rostro de Papyrus un aspecto melancólico en su cara, aquellos buenos tiempos en los que siempre se divertía y los días pasaban más rápidos gracias a sus puzles......

Cuando la humana superó el puzle y respiró hondo tras dar un par de saltos de alegría, Papyrus volvió a caminar, con Sans siguiéndole sin objetar nada. Si el esqueleto bajo se atrevía a decir algo respecto a lo sucedido, lo mandaría a callar, porque estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Respiró lentamente un par de veces, intentando calmarse. Esa parte de él murió hace mucho tiempo... Pero se había visto reflejada levemente en la reacción de la humana tras haber resuelto ese puzle...

Su alma empezó a emitir un ligero dolor, insistiendo al esqueleto alto a acercarse más a la chica. Ahora ignoraba a tres personas: Sans, la humana, y a sí mismo.

 

000010101010 TÚ

 

Llegaste a otro puzle, uno en el que tenías que meter una bola de nieve en el agujero. Sabías que Papyrus y Sans te observaban a lo lejos, así que, empujando con el pie la bola como si fuese un balón de fútbol, te encaminaste primero a los puestos de Doggo y Doggaressa como si pudieses hacer algo ahí, pero tras observar unos segundos nada. Tan solo había nieve, y algo que _brillaba_ entre ella. No querías ni pensar qué era, realmente.

Ya conocías estos puzles de sobra, puesto que Frisk te los repitió muchas veces junto a Papyrus, pero la única vez que estuviste en Snowdin no pudiste completarlos, así que las ganas de hacerlos por ti misma sin que dos sujetos te diesen pistas para ser superiores te animaba. Tal vez era un coñazo volverlos a hacerlo, sin embargo, parecía ser que esos dos esqueletos que estaban dándose la vuelta más veces de lo normal te llenaba de esperanzas. Se estaban interesando en ti, podías tirar de los puzles para acercarte a ellos... Tal vez, ¿seguían siendo los mismos en el fondo? Como Toriel y su amor por Chara, el cual era similar al de tu Toriel, pero expresado de distinto modo. Al menos por intentarlo...

Por dentro rezabas que ese papelito de chica inocente enfrentándose por primera vez a esos puzles funcionase.

Miraste a todos lados para comprobar dónde estaba ese agujero del puzle, el cual estaba a un par de metros. Era fácil de encontras mas no querías ser muy obvia fingiendo que no sabías nada. Empezaste a correr hacia el agujero y meterla dentro dando una patada fuerte. Una bandera naranja salió de ella, junto con un sonido curioso. Te quedaste unos segundos ladeando la cabeza esperando a algo, pero nada más sucedió. Por el rabillo del ojo podías ver que Paps y Sans estaban quietos a una distancia prudente, sin dejar de observarte. Miraste tus pies durante unos segundos, comprobando que todo estaba correcto, aunque la sensación de sentirte observada era muy desagradable, era como si te... Juzgasen. 

Escuchaste susurros por parte de los hermanos esqueletos, los cuales eran ininteligibles para ti. Te detuviste a unos metros, observándoos entre sí durante unos segundos, hasta que Papyrus habló.

-Como parece ser que te gustan esos estúpidos puzles, humana -Dijo él en un tono despectivo al decir la palabra "puzles", lo cual ni tomaste en cuenta- Yo, el Gran y Tenebroso Papyrus, he decidido tener piedad hacia ti y permitirte llevar a cabo mis tan crueles puzles, pero VAS a concedernos unos segundos para arreglarlos, puesto que están en desuso desde hace mucho tiempo. Te permito acompañarnos y resolverlos. Si fallas uno solo, me llevaré tu alma. ¿De acuerdo?

“ _Está funcionando_ ”, pensaste. Papyrus no se podía resistir a los puzles. La alegría recorrió todo tu cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que este respiraba tranquilo, ni siquiera te habías fijado en que habías estado conteniendo la respiración. Al fin habías pasado la primera muralla, tan solo había que escarbar un poco más hasta alcanzar su amabilidad. 

Decidiste aceptar sus exigencias y seguirles, pasando por una mesa volcaba donde había espaguetis  y un microondas en el suelo. Viendo que la nieve los cubría ligeramente, supusiste que estaban ahí desde hace tiempo. Frunciste el ceño pero no dijiste nada, lo mejor era mantenerse callada, no sabías cómo iban a actuar si empezabas a preguntar cosas como esos espaguetis volcados o qué pasaba en ese reino donde todo era cruel y siniestro. Sin embargo, al menos ahora tenías esperanzas de llegar a ellos, aunque fuesen unos completos capullos. ¿Qué podrías argumentar para hacer que te ayudasen? Ser bondadoso seguramente no era su primer interés, ni el segundo... Tal vez el último, eso si acaso querían serlo.

Cuando cruzaron los esqueletos unos huecos que había en el suelo, de pronto una fila de pinchos aparecieron, tan ancha que no podías ni saltar y tan larga que no podías tampoco rodearla. Papyrus te indicó que debías resolver ese puzle que estaba en el suelo con un gesto de la barbilla tras haberse detenido para ver cómo lo resolvías. Suspirando por lo bajo para no ser descubierta haciendo eso, te diste la vuelta para buscar ese puzle que consistía en dar click a un botón escondido, el cual se encontraba mirando un mapa que había en el suelo. Demasiado fácil, pero debías fingir ser una novata, así que te dedicaste unos diez segundos a observar el mapa tras retirar la nieve para, con una actitud cautelosa, mirando a todos lados, "encontraste" el botón al cabo de dos minutos.

Los pinchos bajaron, y Papyrus asintió complacido. Eras una buena actriz, la verdad. 

El próximo era el de las piedras con las X... 

Sin embargo, algo en la nieve te detuvo. Había unas armaduras en el suelo, cubiertos por una gran capa de nieve, y solo se veían algunas partes. Ahí era donde Frisk combatió contra Dogamy y Dogaressa... Si estaban ahí las armaduras eso quería decir que habían muerto...

Aquella pareja... No habías tenido ocasión de hablar con ellos demasiado ya que eran muy devotos en su trabajo, pero en Grillby's siempre se habían mostrado simpáticos y alegres.

La tristeza invadió tu cuerpo, y te acercaste a las armaduras de ambos. No deberías hacer aquello que estaba pasando por tu mente, ya que no lo hiciste con los anteriores. Sin embargo, ellos siempre habían protegido a tu familia en la superficie, se merecían en ese mundo ser despedidos como era conveniente... Tomaste sus escudos y los abrazaste en silencio. El frío metal chocó contra tu pecho, e intentaste darles calor, pero era completamente inútil. Años y años llevaban seguramente ahí tirados, sin que nadie les tuviese en cuenta. Tal vez sufrieron mucho antes de morir... Una parte de ti esperaba que hubiesen muerto a la vez para así no poder ver uno al otro muriendo lentamente... 

A los segundos de alzar las armaduras te diste cuenta de que entre la nieve había motas de polvo. Hiciste un par de huecos en el suelo y pusiste ahí el polvo y la nieve, ya que era imposible separar ambas sustancias ligeramente similares, y colocaste las armaduras en forma de cruz. Las armaduras al parecer habían protegido el polvo de ser llevado por el viento, así que la mayor parte de sus cuerpos quedarían enterrados, cosa que te alegraba bastante, aunque no fuese el momento.

Arrodillada, cerraste los ojos, y juntaste las manos.

-Ahora podéis descansar en paz, espero que paséis la eternidad juntos -Tras decir aquella frase les dedicaste un minuto de silencio. 

Era muy cruel aquello, y ya te podías imaginar que el resto de ese reino iba a ser igual. Una parte de ti te decía que no debías juzgar a nadie, puesto que estaban todos sumidos en la locura y el ansia de salir de ahí; pero la otra, viendo aquellos cadáveres sin ser siquiera enterrados... Te hacía sentir cierta repulsión hacia ellos. 

La guerra siempre saca lo peor de todos nosotros, y ellos no habían encontrado otro modo de sobrevivir ni de tomar esperanzas. 

Respiraste lentamente. No podías juzgar, debías ser amable y comprensiva, tal y como te había enseñado Frisk todo este tiempo... Así que decidiste tragar esos sentimientos negativos, era lo mejor para ti y para ellos. Seguían siendo los mismos, no eran malos en el fondo. Tan solo necesitaban salir de ahí y luego seguramente todo sería diferente. No obstante, todo esto te provocaba una sensación muy incómoda y agobiante, ¿cómo Asgore permitió que decayesen en la desesperación? No tenía sentido... Tal vez si pudieses hablar con Papyrus y Sans sobre lo sucedido, podrías entender mejor aquel mundo. Aunque su actitud mostraba que no iban a dejarte conocer ese mundo así como así.

Tras darte la vuelta te diste cuenta de que los dos hermanos te habían esperado pacientemente mientras hacías las tumbas y rezabas. Miraste abajo, avergonzada, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo siguieron su camino. Al menos te habían dejado darles una despedida a los guardias. 

Seguisteis el camino hacia Snowin, sintiendo cómo el frío perforaba tu cuerpo y tus pulmones. Tras haber tocado la nieve tenías los guantes congelados, al igual que las rodillas y las botas. Un estornudo se escapó mientras esperabas que fuesen lo suficientemente amables como para dejarte entrar en su casa un rato; hacía un buen rato que caminabais resolviendo los puzles y sentías la garganta algo cogida. El frío ahí parecía ser más cruel e impasible sin darte tregua, como el mundo en el que te encontrabas en esos momentos.

 

 


	40. Lasaña de la amistad

Tras pasar el puzle que venía después de la pareja ya enterrada, los dos esqueletos te esperaban frente otro más, y lo curioso es que no estaba cubierto de nieve como los demás, pues tenía mucha menos nieve que antes. Al parecer la habían limpiado mientras estabas en el anterior para poder hacerlo. Eso era un buen indicio, habías atraído tanto la atención del esqueleto alto que incluso se estaba molestando en arreglar los puzles olvidados. Era cierto que su mirada seguía siendo seria, pero sus acciones no reflejaban lo mismo, había una oportunidad para convencerlo, tan solo tenías que seguir un poco más y tendrías de tu lado a otros dos más.

Colocándote frente al puzzle, miraste a Paps, quien asintió para que continuases. Ni siquiera se iba a dignar a explicártelo, duh.

Pisaste una cruz, y aunque supieras de qué trataba, tenías que fingir ignorancia para que se divirtiese el esqueleto adulto. Esa cruz se volvió un círculo, y empezaste a mirar cada cruz del suelo con gran atención. Justo cuando ya estabas a punto de terminarlo, unos golpes detrás tuya te hicieron darte la vuelta, para encontrarte con que habían sido reseteados todos las señales del suelo, lo que indicaba volver a empezar.

Una risa demasiado exagerada te hizo girar para comprobar de quién provenía ese estruendo, y efectivamente, era el imbécil de Sans, que con una mano en llamas carmesí había invocado huesos para reiniciar todo tu trabajo. Papyrus suspiró y tras acercarse un paso a su hermano este desinvocó los huesos empezando a temblar de miedo. Al segundo Papyrus estaba en su sitio anterior esperando a que terminases el desastre, cosa que hiciste algo ya enfadada y mirando fijamente a Sans en todo momento por si se le ocurría fastidiarte de nuevo. En serio, estaba empezando a molestarte su actitud. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Tras acabar ambos se giraron para continuar su camino, sin quisiera darte las gracias. Cruzaron un pequeño puente de manera, y justo cuando tú estabas en él, Papyrus te detuvo con una mano alzada para seguir hacia delante y dar click a una máquina. Esta empezó a iluminarse y el suelo cambió a colores grises aleatorios, y a excepción de la máquina, todo lo demás era silencio. Mirabas el suelo cuando de pronto los colores grises pasaron a ser de colores variados y se alternaban entre sí. En teoría tendría que convertirse en un camino rojo de dos tonos, pero este era de diferentes colores, y los rojos estaban en las 4 esquinas sin ningún punto de conexión entre sí. Miraste a Papyrus desconcertada, pero no dijo nada, tan solo indicó con su barbilla el puzzle, para que lo hicieras. Él no se andaba con chiquilladas, al parecer. Suspirando, pusiste un pie sobre el mosaico verde, y este a los dos segundos cayó al vacío. Los verdes no se pisaban, vale. Hiciste lo mismo con el amarillo, que se encontraba al lado, y este te dio una descarga eléctrica que te hizo retroceder, frotándote el pie. Papyrus se rió. Le miraste con furia, pero no te hizo caso. Pisaste el azul, el cual se transformó en agua; el naranja tenía monstruos en ellos, y teniendo en cuenta que no querías hacer daño a nadie, pasaste; los naranjas no hacían nada pero parecían desprender un olor tal que algunos monstruos se inclinaban hacia esos paneles para oler más, vamos, que si pisabas los naranjas irían a por ti a saco. Ya sabías que los paneles rojos y rosas eran los que te salvaban, pero esos estaban en las esquinas, haciendo dos rojos y dos rosas. No era justo.

Analizando la situación, decidiste optar por uno que te daba tiempo a reaccionar: Los verdes. Te daban un tiempo de dos segundos para irte hacia otros paneles, y si ibas saltando de dos en dos, podrías acceder al final del puzzle fácilmente.

Cogiste aire, e hiciste aquello.

Llegaste al otro lado tras dar tres saltos intentando recuperar el aire, y Papyrus pateó tu cabeza mientras asentía y seguía su camino. En teoría eso era un enhorabuena, pero te quedaste mirándolo perpleja unos segundos, hasta que reaccionaste y seguiste adelante. Sans te hizo un corte de manda desde su espalda, y tú se lo devolviste con mucho más ímpetu. Sonrió tras verlo por encima de su hombro. Al menos esta vez no había molestado mientras hacías el puzle. Pero esa sensación de estar alerta no se quitaba en cualquier momento, se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, definitivamente.

Llegasteis a otro puzzle, el de las x y las o sobre la pista de hielo. Este lo resolviste rápido porque si fallabas podrías caer y no te fiabas de que Papyrus o Sans pudiesen ayudarte a evitar caerte. Incluso cuando quedaba la recta final pusiste una pose de patinadora de hielo. Paps se mofó por lo bajo  al ver su postura, pero aparte de eso no dijo nada más.

Quedaba un puzle, y ese era el de las armas que no funcionaban. Pero tratándose de un mundo oscuro y sangriento, ¿lo harían funcionar?

Tus respuestas se resolvieron rápidamente: Sí. Papyrus tenía la palanca. Mierda.

El fuego estaba ahí, y las cuchillas, y las lanzas, y el perro (del cual tampoco te fiabas). Miraste con temor todo, pensando en lo que podrías o no hacer. Ir con cautela parecía ser la mejor opción. Además, podías teletransportarte, pero si ellos descubrían tu magia no podías asegurar que salieses viva de esta. Comprenderían que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, y la habrías cagado bastante.

Mientras sopesabas tus ideas fue cuando escuchaste unas cuerdas cortándose, y los tres os disteis cuenta de que las cuchillas estaban tan bajas que habían empezado a romper las cuerdas que sostenían el puente. Alarmada, tu cuerpo se tensó para prepararse e iniciar un escape hacia la entrada del puente, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Y ya era demasiado tarde.

Las cuerdas se rompieron y empezaste a notar cómo el aire te rodeaba por completo, sin darte ni una ventaja de hacer algo. Tu mente se bloqueó, y todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no te daba tiempo a concentrarte y hacer algo. Alzaste una mano hacia el "cielo", el cual se alejaba a cada segundo de forma cruel, y podías ver cómo a tu alrededor tu visión se nublaba e incluso tu cuerpo se volvía ligero. El sueño provocó que tus ojos se cerrasen. No podías ni pedir ayuda, ni gritar, y tampoco es que tu mente fuese consciente de que pudiese hacerlo... 

El aire dejó de circular por detrás de tus hombros y tus rodillas, y al segundo algo cálido estaba presionado contra ti. Te aferraste a ello de forma instintiva, sin siquiera pensar en qué era. Daba seguridad, y eso era a lo que en realidad te estabas sosteniendo. 

Al instante el aire dejó de circular por tu cuerpo, y ya no sentías esa sensación de caída, aunque te dolía la cabeza y costaba respirar, por mucho que lo intensases de forma forzosa, tampoco podías dejar de temblar, ya fuese por el frío o por el miedo. Simplemente la vida no quería volver a ti, y estaba empezando a provocarse una angustia en tu pecho demasiado grande como para sos-

-Tranquilízate, respira profundo. Respira profundo. No te agobies, estás bien.

Reconocías esa voz, aunque cada palabra se clavase en tu cabeza y te machacase los sesos, parecía funcionar en ti. Tu respiración se iba haciendo más calmada, aunque el dolor en el cuerpo no se iba. Sin embargo, algo se presionó contra tu fría frente, que junto a tu lado izquierdo del cuerpo también era cálido. Era una mano, una mano dura pero cálida. Igual de duro que lo que te sostenía en la seguridad. 

Tu mente empezó a reconocer los alrededores, y abriste los ojos a pesar de las lágrimas que caían sin dar tregua. Y a pesar de que todo estuviera borroso, distinguiste una figura completamente blanca, pero con algo rojo en medio, mirándote fijamente, pero no podías ver nada. La figura alzó algo hacia ti, y debido a la cercanía a la que estaba podías notar que eran unas manos esqueléticas... Una sensación de querer agarrar esas manos te invadió, pero al parpadear para limpiar las lágrimas de tus ojos, la figura pasó a duplicarse, y en vez de ser completamente blanca tenía manchurrones negros, se encontraban inclinadas sobre ti. Sabías que las conocías, pero tu mente no daba con sus nombres, sin embargo sabías que hasta hace nada habías estado con los hermanos esqueleto y  tal vez uno de ellos era...

-¿Pap-papy.... Rus? -Murmuraste, la calidez de la frente pasó a tu mejilla, su mano estaba ahora en tu mejilla, y con un pulgar estaba limpiando una de tantas lágrimas que salían libres.

-No calculé bien la altura -Dijo él. Tal vez era una disculpa pero en esos momentos tu mente no estaba para ello. Tan solo sentías mucho frío, un miedo que se iba disipando poco a poco, y unas ganas terribles de dormir- Estás a salvo, con nosotros.

No necesitaste oír más, porque el sueño te invadió por completo, dejándote caer de nuevo en una oscuridad apacible y cálida.

 

 

Abriste los ojos lentamente, notando que te encontrabas en un lugar agradable, como si fuese una nube caliente y mullida. Tus párpados se cerraban sin poderse evitar, y la comodidad del sitio te estaba obligando a seguir más tiempo ahí para descansar, pero... ¿Dónde estabas?

Alerta, te incorporaste rápidamente, mientras los recuerdos llegaban rápidamente hacia ti. Papyrus, puzles, Sans, capullo, mas puzles, nieve, vacío, frío, calidez... Ugh, tu cabeza empezó a doler. Acariciándote esta miraste a tu alrededor, comprobando por la estructura que estabas en casa de los hermanos, y juzgando por cómo estabas colocada, te habían llenado de mantas y cojines para encontrarte cómoda. Parecía que se habían preocupado mucho por ti al ver cómo casi te caías. Y una parte de ti estaba empezando a molestarse consigo misma por no haber sabido reaccionar. Pero al menos estabas bien, y... ¿Ellos dónde estaban?

Levantándose del cómodo sofá, empezaste a hacer un viaje por la casa, comprobando que la decoración en vez de ser naranja era roja, y estaba muy limpia y cuidada. Este Papyrus también odiaba la suciedad. Cuando empezaste a subir por las escaleras, escuchaste unos sonidos extraños, y decidiste seguir el ruido para comprobar qué estaba pasando. Y al parecer provenían del cuarto de Papyrus. En el momento exacto que pusiste un pie en la parte de arriba de la casa, un grito alteró todos sus sentidos y fuiste corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Tu primera reacción al ver la escena que se encontraba ahí provocaría años más tarde una completa risa por parte de todos tus familiares y amigos para el resto de tu vida cada vez que lo contase cierto esqueleto bajo con un diente de oro:

-OH, DIOS, LE ESTÁ AZOTANDO CON EL PENE.

 

Un rato más tarde, el silencio era el principal huésped de la casa, a pesar de que estabais los tres en la mesa, sin dejar de miraros fijamente. Habías visto una escena que no deberías haber presenciado, y tal vez te iban a dar una charla sobre ello. Pero, ¿cómo iban a explicar eso? Ugh, no querías ni escuchar los detalles, ya habías visto suficiente ahí arriba. Y la verdad es que te costaba mirarlos a los ojos sin recordar esa imagen y sentirte un poco avergonzada. 

El silencio se rompió cuando Papyrus tosió, y tu alzaste las manos empezando a temblar con una sonrisa forzada en la boca.

-¡No quiero escuchar la charla, sois libres de hacer lo que queráis! Es solo que ugh- No estoy acostumbrada a- No es que hubiese sido asqueroso- El sexo es bonito y- Pero ha sido de repente- Yo no- Ugh solo quería decir que-

-Humana, iba a decir que si querías comer lasaña.

Más avergonzada que antes, miraste tu regazo jugando con tus pulgares y asentiste. Sans empezó a partirse el culo de risa, lo que te provocó las ganas de querer esconderte bajo tierra y no salir jamás de ahí aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Incluso notaste cómo Sans empezaba a golpear la mesa llorando de la risa. Por poco te ibas a levantar para callarlo cuando Papyrus tiró a su cabeza un bote de mostaza el cual se rompió en su cráneo y el líquido mojaba toda su chaqueta y su camisa, su cara era de sorpresa, al menos eso se dejaba indicar entre toda la mostaza que estaba ya en toda su cara y solo se podían ver sus ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa.

Entonces fue tu turno de reírte.

 


	41. Sushi a domicilio

Esa pregunta por parte de Papyrus hijo que te detuvieras en seco justo cuando ibas a comer un trozo de lasaña, realmente no te esperabas que en mitad de la comida él accediese a hablar de ello. Al menos era mejor que el completo silencio sentenciado en toda la casa desde el momento en el que Papyrus puso los platos en la mesa. Por un momento no sabías ni qué decir, pero tras pensar un par de segundos mirando tu tenedor lleno de comida, bajaste el utensilio y aclaraste la garganta, lista para contar de nuevo tu historia.

 

Papyrus alzó el móvil mientras tú te acomodabas en el sofá y Sans al otro lado, este al ver que Papyrus estaba distraído, alzó la mano en dirección hacia ti con una V marcada con los dedos y pasó la lengua entre ellos. Tú tan solo sentiste un escalofrío recorrer todo tu cuerpo y giraste la mirada hacia Papyrus. Ambos sabíais que si molestabas al Boss en mitad de una llamada –o en general cualquier otra cosa- probablemente acabarías muerta, y jugaba con eso en contra. Ese Sans definitivamente era el ser más maleducado, asqueroso, grosero e infantil que jamás habías visto. En esos momentos deseabas demasiado que detrás de Sans apareciese un portal "misteriosamente" y lo absorbiese para siempre.

-Undyne, soy yo –La frialdad con la que Papyrus hablaba a través del aparato te hizo olvidar un poco la incomodidad que te provocaba estar cerca de Sans, por tanto empezaste a concentrarte en ello- Ven urgentemente. Y sí, es una orden... No me hagas insistir de nuevo. VEN.... Bien. Ah, y haz algo decente por una vez y trae a esa lagarto mascota tuya- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho sobre mi persona?... Ahá, eso pensaba yo también. Pues venid las dos enseguida. Os espero PRONTO.

Mientras él hablaba por el teléfono, Sans se había inclinado para acariciar tu hombro, y tú te habías echado para atrás lo máximo posible, señalando tus ojos con los dedos corazón e índice y luego señalando los suyos en una señal de "Te estoy observando". Él intentó moverse de nuevo, pero cuando alzaste un cojín para golpearlo fue cuando Papyrus se giró y tanto tú como Sans os quedasteis quietos en una situación un tanto peculiar.

-Undyne y Alphys llegarán mañana –De pronto se giró, dándoos la espalda, y se encaminó a la cocina para limpiar la vajilla utilizada. Ni se dignó a preguntar sobre lo que estabais haciendo.

Y la verdad es que no le ibas a dar ninguna otra oportunidad a Sans para que te molestase, así que fuiste casi corriendo a ayudar a Papyrus, quien aceptó de manera grata tu ayuda mientras Sans veía shows en el televisor. Como el esqueleto alto estaba muy silencioso –como siempre- optaste por tararear un poco mientras le ayudabas a secar los platos que él iba fregando, una canción que Toriel cantaba a Frisk cuando tenía pesadillas o cuando cocinaba, y al final con el tiempo se te había pegado. Sus guantes ahora eran los de cocina amarillos, y en cuanto empezaste a tararear él detuvo sus acciones durante tres segundos para continuarlas, cosa que te alarmó. Aunque el hecho de que no te dijese nada era bueno, ¿tal vez? No podías saberlo por su cara, la cual seguía tan inexpresiva como siempre.

Bueno, hasta que te obligase a parar podrías continuar.

-¿Sabes, humana? –Dijo Papyrus mientras te dejaba un plato y tú lo envolvías en un paño secándolo lentamente- Al principio no me fiaba de tu historia, pero... He de decir que confío en ti. No creas que he dejado mi guardia baja contigo cerca, si algo le sucede a mi hermano o a los demás, no dudaré ni un segundo en arrancarte la cabeza. ¿Estamos?

-Sí, estoy de p- -Ibas a responder, pero la mirada que te mandó por encima del hombro hizo que te callases al segundo, asintiendo al final.

-Yo me encargaré de Undyne y Alphys, puesto que tengo control sobre ellas. Supongo que te hará las cosas mucho más fácil, ¿verdad?

Sonreíste complacida, y asentiste de nuevo con mucha más energía.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Papyrus!

Él se quedó mirando cómo le sonreías, y tras un par de segundos desvió de nuevo la mirada, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-A mi lado vas a estar a salvo, así que no te separes de mi.

Oh, eso no te lo esperabas. Le miraste extrañada frunciendo el ceño, pero él no dijo nada más al respeto. Lo que tú no sabías es que en la mente de Papyrus se estaba añadiendo algo más a su lista de cosas preciosas que había visto a lo largo de su vida, y una de ellas eras tú sonriendo. Él ahora quería proteger esa sonrisa, quería protegerte, quería proteger a alguien que ya la consideraba su hermana pequeña por toda la amabilidad y valentía que habías mostrado en todo momento. Habías roto esa monotonía que era su vida, lo habías sacado de ese caparazón en el que se había metido y se encontraba solo y aburrido... Y quería devolverte el favor ayudándote a luchar por tu familia, y tal vez, solo tal vez, poder estar contigo más tiempo; porque a tu lado, esas horas habían sido entretenidas y alegres- Si el futuro fuese así... Con suerte él podría ser feliz de nuevo.

Tras haber terminado de limpiar, los tres os dedicasteis a ver shows de violencia en el televisor llevados a cabo por Mettaton, y al marcar el reloj las diez de la noche, Papyrus insistió en que durmieras en su cama y él en el sofá. A pesar de haberte negado muchas veces, él casi te obligó empujándote hacia su cuarto porque tú eras una dama y un caballero no podía permitirse dejarte durmiendo en el sofá, sería éticamente incorrecto. Descubrir esa faceta de él hizo que cogieses el sueño esa noche riéndote por lo bajo mientras tu alma se llenaba de una calidez muy agradable. Papyrus seguía siendo Papyrus, a su modo.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente tuvo que volver a su faceta de Boss y no podía dejarse ver de otra forma frente a Undyne y Alphys, quienes aparecieron en la puerta del hogar de los esqueletos temprano por la mañana. Papyrus se colocó delante de ti mientras Sans les habría la puerta, y nada más entrar ambas en el hogar Papyrus dio un paso adelante. Debido a que él estaba en los huesos (heh) era imposible no verte, así que se apresuró a hablar:

-Bienvenidas, agradezco que hayáis venido temprano, tal y como pedí –Escupió esa última frase ya que precisamente no lo pidió. Undyne y Alphys, quienes te observaron en todo momento sin siquiera haber hablado, dirigieron la mirada hacia su jefe.

-¿Sabes que hay una humana detrás de ti? –Dijo Undyne, con algo de miedo en su rostro. Papyrus asintió.

-Pues claro que sí, por quién me tomas. Ahora, callad, y dejad que os cuente vuestra próxima misión-

-¡¡¡Ha!!! ¡¿Qué pasa si no quiero?! ¡Te has aliado con el enemigo!, ahora puedo ir a Asgore y ser la nueva jefa de la guardia real y-

Undyne llevaba toda su vida deseando ser jefa de la guardia real, y al tener presente una oportunidad en la que el Tenebroso Papyrus pudiese estar fuera de su camino para ser ella la jefa gracias a la intervención de Asgore con algo tan fuerte como eso, ¡como tener un humano en su propia casa sin entregárselo al rey! Sería un billete exprés a la ejecución por desacato real. Sin embargo, fue detenida cuando estaba entrando en la locura y en la excitación al ver todo aquello por una mano esquelética que la había agarrado el cuello y arrinconado contra la pared. Su orgullo decayó de por si al ser arrinconada tan fácil por Papyrus, pero aún más por estar frente a su "novia", mascota como la llamaba en realidad. Tras mirar un par de segundos a los oscuros y amenazantes ojos de Papyrus, desvió la vista hacia otro lado rogando por no ser convertida en polvo.

Tú colocaste una mano en el hombro de Papyrus, y él te miró al instante. Ni siquiera te asustó el gesto que tenía, pues en tu mirada había valentía, cosa que sorprendió a Undyne.

-No me gusta que seas tan violento, Papyrus –A pesar de decir eso, él no la soltó, a lo cual suspiraste- Bien, déjala estar así si quieres. Pero déjame hablar a mi, ¿de acuerdo? –Papyrus volvió a apretar la mano que estaba en la garganta de la mujer pez, y tras ella gemir de dolor, la soltó.

Undyne cayó al suelo, y tú te arrodillaste frente a ella, comprobando sus heridas. Tan solo había marcas y ya, no era nada grave. Cuando levantaste la mirada, tus ojos se toparon con los suyos, y tras lo que pareció ser una batalla sin pestañear que duró varios segundos, aclaraste tu garganta, sin siquiera moverte del sitio, o al menos hasta que ella lo hiciese.

-Papyrus os ha dicho que es una misión, pero yo os lo pido como un favor. Supongo que no sabéis los detalles, así que, ¿os importaría al menos escucharme, puesto que NO estáis obligadas a ayudar?

Probablemente pensarían que estabas mintiendo, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Papyrus estaba ahí detrás de ti de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente. Aun así decidiste tomar esa ventaja para contar, de nuevo, todo sobre tus planes. No querías que pensasen en aquello como una obligación al poner sus vidas en riesgo, por esa razón actuaste con amabilidad recalcando el hecho de que podían negarse. Los métodos de Papyrus no eran los éticamente correctos, y tal vez en ese mundo era una mala carta que barajar, pero era tu modo de hacer las cosas, el modo que te enseñó Frisk, y para ti, ese era el mejor método.

"¡Mátalos a todos siendo amable!", decía tu hermano, y esas palabras para ti eran un mantra que ibas a seguir hasta el día de tu muerte.

 

-¡Ogh, por Asgore, no entiendo cómo puedes cocinar tan mal! –Decía Undyne mientras en su cocina tú intentabas colocar carne picada en una sartén, pero esta sin siquiera tú entenderlo acababa ardiendo.

-¡Te juro que no lo hago a posta! –Exasperaste mientras apagabas el fuego y observabas tu tercera sartén quemada.

Estabais en casa de Undyne todos los que anteriormente estabais en casa de los hermanos esqueleto. La razón era simple: una prueba realizada por Undyne para fiarse de ti. Debías cocinar lasaña y complacer el paladar de ella y su mascota, y luego, podría sopesar tu petición. Y de verdad que lo estabas intentando, siguiendo sus órdenes a rajatabla, sin embargo, de alguna manera u otra la comida acababa siendo o demasiado cruda o demasiado quemada, y ya estabas a punto de tirar la casa por la ventana (heh). Podríais haberlo hecho en casa de Papyrus pero esa era la petición que pedía Undyne, probablemente porque así podía sentirse más cómoda al ser que tenía más autoridad en su propia casa que en la de Papyrus.

La verdad es que te extrañaba esa prueba de Undyne, ¿no debería haber hecho una pelea? ¿O tal vez Papyrus la intimidaba tanto que ni la permitía tocarte? No te gustaba para nada el hecho de que el esqueleto fuese sobreprotector contigo, pero a lo mejor era porque él sabía cuánta maldad había en ese mundo y quería protegerte de verdad; pero también te hacía pensar en si de verdad Undyne confiaba en ti o se sentía obligada a probarte y luego fingir que te había aceptado. Tú eras capaz de defenderte por ti sola y luchar si hacía falta... Y ser tratada como algo que ni puede pelear te hacía sentir mal, inútil, y encima lo estabas demostrando cocinando de manera tan pésima. Ugh, cocinar era tu única obligación en ese momento y estabas fracasando por completo. Una pelea definitivamente habría sido mejor.

-Podri-driamos cocina-ar a la hu-humana en vezzz de ha-hacer lasa...ña... -Murmuró Alphys, sudando demasiado y mirando a cualquier parte menos a los presentes en la habitación.

Papyrus gruñó ante esa idea, pero estando recostado en una silla contra la pared con los ojos cerrados no dijo nada más. Sabías que delante de él no te iban a hacer daño, tal y como te lo prometió. Su hermano estaba a su lado pero de pie mirando la escena sin dejar de reírse por lo bajo, y esa risa te estaba dando mala espina... Espera, ¿a lo mejor era él?

Inclinándote frente a la cocina, levantaste la sartén, y efectivamente había unas llamas mucho más oscuras, y esas llamas parecían ser el origen de tus problemas. Bueno, en realidad el origen era nadie más que Sans. Un inmenso cabreo empezó a recorrer todo tu ser, siempre encontraba alguna manera de hacerte enfadar, y esta vez lo iba a pagar pero bien. Cogiste la sartén con la comida caliente aún en ella, y con una gran puntería se la tiraste a Sans en la cara, provocando el completo silencio en la sala. Los siguientes minutos la habitación de Undyne estaba llena de risas y fotos hechas con el móvil de la mujer lagarto.

-¡No te _piques_ demasiado, Sans! –Dijiste casi llorando de risa viendo la expresión furiosa de Sans.

Ni siquiera notaste entre el escándalo que Papyrus abrió un ojo muy amenazante al escuchar ese chiste malo, el cual sí notó Sans, pero no dijo nada, pero en su rostro empezó a acentuarse una sonrisa malvada mientras veía cómo no parabais de lanzar chistes, cosa que odiaba Papyrus con toda su alma. Undyne chocó las manos contigo por el chiste, y de un segundo a otro ya eras como su mejor amiga por haberle tirado a Sans comida al parecer.

-¡Yo tengo uno mejor, escucha, escucha! –Undyne contuvo el aire, dirigiéndose a Sans quitándose una lágrima que amenazaba por su ojo- ¡Sans, demuéstranos de qué _pasta_ estás hecho!

Al segundo, Undyne estaba clavada en la pared con la parte superior fuera de la casa y la inferior dentro debido a un hueso grande que le rodeaba un aura naranja. Pero tú ni te diste cuenta de nuevo.

-¡Me toca! ¡Sans, no pongas toda la carn-

Un hueso te tiró justo al lado de Undyne, quedando en la misma posición que ella. Y a los segundos se unió un tercer monstruo, alguien que nunca os esperaríais que estuviera ahí con vosotras al ser tan tímida e insegura.

-¡¿Alphys?! –Dijo su novia- ¡¿Qué rayos has hecho para acabar aquí?!

Tú las miraste intentando no reírte por la situación a pesar de que la cabeza te dolía por el golpe, pero apenas podías contenerte.

-Le di-dije a-a Papyru-rus qu-que... Ma-mató do-dos pa-pájaros de un... ti-tiro...Hehe...

Vale, ya no podías más. Rompiste a reír junto las que parecían ser tus nuevas amigas y seguramente tus nuevas aliadas. La clave no era hacer comidas con ellas, si no mostrar la misma crueldad y valentía. Ese mundo era completamente divertido a pesar de ser oscuro. Dentro de cada monstruo seguía habiendo bondad y amistad, aunque toda esperanza les hubiese sido arrebatada, tan solo necesitaban comprobar que de verdad algo que iba a cambiar en sus tristes vidas y se mostrarían como eran realmente.


	42. El rey destronado

 

"Ellos son los mismos, ellos siguen siendo los mismos", te repetías una y otra vez como un mantra para intentar animarte. Frente a la puerta de Asgore, intentabas controlar el nerviosismo que rondaba por todo tu ser. No podías seguir engañándote, aunque tuvieses detrás de ti a cuatro personas que habían accedido ayudarte. Contra Asgore nadie sabía qué iba a pasar. Él era despiadado, cruel, y solo le interesaba crear guerra tras salir a la superficie. ¿Cómo podrías controlar aquello? ¿Cómo saldrías de esa situación? Aunque- No, no podías sumergirte en la duda, habías llegado allí, solo faltaba uno. Al menos debías intentarlo. Tenías que hacerlo por todos a los que les habías prometido un futuro mejor...

Pensando en todos tus amigos y familiares, los momentos que pasasteis juntos, sus sonrisas y el lazo que os une, tu alma empezó a llenarse de una sensación que incitaba a todo tu cuerpo a moverse y enfrentarte a todos los peligros del camino sin mirar atrás.

 **Valentía**.

Tras respirar hondo un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, decidiste empujar la puerta. Tus piernas temblaban, tu corazón estaba a mil por hora y tus manos sudaban más de lo normal, pero tu alma te obligaba a seguir por muchos miedos que hubiera en tu cabeza. Los cuatro monstruos detrás de ti no te siguieron, sin embargo, escuchaste una frase de Undyne a pesar de que fuese un susurro:

-Menudas agallas tiene la chica.

Heh, agallas tratándose de Undyne. Sacudiste la cabeza, no era momento de chistes malos, y al parecer por el rugido que lanzó Papyrus él también opinaba lo mismo. Ni te diste cuenta de que te habías detenido al escuchar la frase de Undyne, y en cuanto te percataste de ello, empujaste ese gran portón, el cual emitió un chirrido tenebroso, el mismo que en las películas antiguas de terror, y tu piel se puso como de gallina. Abriste los ojos para observar a tu alrededor, y rápidamente encontraste a Asgore, quien estaba recostado en su asiento con aspecto aburrido, tocando la punta de su tridente. En vez de ser rubio el pelo de su cara, era negro, y su ropa era negra y dorada. La poca luz que se emitía era gracias a la de la luna, que caía justo encima de Asgore y algunas partes de su "jardín", permitiendo ver su figura y los trozos que alumbraba. Siendo de noche como parecía ser la sala tenía un aspecto mucho más terrorífico, y teniendo en cuenta el mundo en el que estabas y lo que podría pasar, tu mente te jugaba una mala pasada haciendo que todo pareciese más tenebroso.

Asgore dirigió una mirada hacia tu posición al escuchar el ruido, y en cuanto te distinguió entre la oscuridad al dar tu dos pasos al frente con la puerta cerrándose tras de ti, se incorporó. Su capa hondeó de forma violenta por levantarse de forma tan abrupta, y con gran rapidez su tridente ya estaba en dirección hacia ti.

Sonrió de la forma más lujuriosa que jamás podrías haber visto en los ojos de alguien. Eran los ojos de un animal que no había comido en días... Y tú eras el bistec que llevaba tiempo saborear.

-Howdey, qué tenemos aquí –Dijo él, dando dos pasos hacia delante. Tú no te moviste de tu sitio, aunque una parte de ti rogaba que corrieses por tu vida. Tu decisión pareció sorprenderlo por un breve segundo cuando notaste que abría los ojos un poco y arqueaba una ceja, pero volvió a su expresión normal- Pequeña oveja, ¿te has perdido?

-No, yo-

-¿Acaso te he dado permiso para hablar? No –Se notaba que era un rey por la forma en la que te había mandado a callar con tan solo una frase seca, firme y fuerte- Los sucios humanos como tú no pueden hablar en mi reino –De pronto, tu mundo se volvió negro y blanco, y sin siquiera esperar una bola de fuego se dirigió contra ti, la cual esquivaste moviéndote a la izquierda. Miraste a Asgore sorprendida, ¿iba a combatir así sin más? Osó a reírse en cuanto vio tu expresión. Una risa áspera, malvada, lenta... Digna de alguien que hace mucho dejó de sentir amor- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que te iba a invitar a una taza de té o algo? Oh, oveja, qué equivocada estás. A este punto ya deberías saber cómo es nuestro mun-

Sus ojos depararon en tu alma. No se había fijado antes.

-Oh, estrellas, qué alma tan asquerosa.

-¡Oye, más respeto! –Exigiste. Tu repentina furia y frase lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se recompuso enseguida, y dirigió otro ataque hacia ti, más fuegos que iban en diferentes direcciones.

-Un alma sigue siendo un alma, y aunque no sirva la tuya al menos puedo entretenerme un rato... -Sonrió maliciosamente tras ver cómo esquivabas los ataques. Por suerte eras rápida, pero no querías atacarle con tu magia. No era el camino correcto, ese no iba a ser el camino. Flowey no le iba a rematar por detrás porque ni de broma harías daño a Asgore. Tan solo había que aguantar e intentar convencerlo...

ACT > TALK.

-Asgore, no hay necesidad de pelear, ¡no quiero pelear! –Pero él no reaccionó a tus palabras, tan solo respiró hondo, preparándose para un ataque que llegó al instante. Bolas de fuego que seguían una ola hacia ti, y colocándote en un punto exacto te libraste de ellas. Él chasqueó con la lengua.

ACT > TALK.

-Solo necesito que me escuches, ¡por favor! –Apretó la mandíbula al escuchar de nuevo tu frase, parecía no estar muy contento con tu pacifismo. ¿Eso debía ser bueno o malo? No tenías ni la más absoluta idea, pero había que seguir adelante.

Su siguiente ataque fueron unas bolas circulares que debías salir de ellas por un hueco demasiado pequeño, los cuales dejaron tu ropa caliente, e incluso tu piel picaba ligeramente. Musitaste un quejido por lo bajo, lo cual pareció alegrar a Asgore ligeramente aunque no lo notaste. A pesar del dolor, el cual probablemente incrementaría si no actuabas con más precaución, decidiste hacer lo correcto.

ACT > TALK.

-Necesi-

No pudiste continuar porque Asgore se saltó el protocolo de batalla, y su tridente estaba clavado en tu estómago. Parpadeaste un par de veces, mirando la herida, y de tu boca salió un hilo de sangre. Notabas que algo cálido empezaba a recorrer tu cuerpo desde la mitad de este, y un dolor incesante recorrió todo tu ser. Si no fuera porque Asgore te tenía anclada por su tridente habrías caído al suelo, no sentías las piernas. Una frase del rey te hizo alzar la mirada, la cual estaba completamente perdida viendo aquella herida.

-¡¡¡Deja ya de hablar!!! –Gritó, y hundió aún más el tridente, causando que tosieses sangre y cayese en su armadura un poco- Voy a acabar con esto de una-

-¡¡¡ESTOY HARTA!!! –Ni siquiera sabías de dónde sacaste esa fuerza para gritar, pero mientras hablaba una completa furia llenó todo tu ser y ya no podías más. Querías explotar. Demasiado habías pasado como para permitir que ahora todo se fuese por la borda. El dolor que él causó hundiendo más el tridente te hizo despertar junto a todos los sentimientos que habías estado escondiendo.

¿De qué servía ser buena cuando todo el mundo era cruel contigo? ¿Por qué debías sonreír cuando te pisoteaban y te hacían daño? Tú ya no eras aquella de entonces, tú eras alguien mucho más fuerte y valiente, y también alguien que iba a patear el trasero a quien osase tratarte de nuevo como la más absoluta mierda.

-¡¿Por qué no te callas por un puñetero momento y me escuchas, maldita sea?! –Agarraste el tridente con una mano, y con la otra alzaste un puño, propinándole a Asgore un buen puñetazo en la mejilla, lo cual no le hizo ni pizca de daño, pero necesitabas sacar toda esa furia de alguna manera- ¡Llevo aquí dos jodidos días y lo único que he recibido es dolor, sufrimiento y porquería, pero lo hago porque quiero proteger a mi familia! ¡Tan solo intento buscar ayuda en los demás y he parado en el peor sitio posible para hacerlo, pero lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Al menos ten un poco de decencia y dígnate a escucharme, joder!

Él se mantuvo inmóvil, viendo cómo empezabas a llorar mientras te desahogabas por completo. Tú ya no podías saber qué estaba diciendo, pero poco te importaba. Si te iba a matar, perfecto, pero al menos ibas a sacar todo lo que tu alma estaba escondiendo desde que llegaste ahí.

-¡¿Te crees que voy a dejar que me mates así como así?! ¡Podría ahora mismo hacer que desaparecieses para siempre y todo el mundo te olvidase! Pero debo actuar como alguien normal porque estaría mal, ¡sin embargo, vosotros os lucís mientras yo me debo quedar callada, y ESTOY HARTA! –Ya ni pensabas en qué decir, tan solo soltabas frases al azar, incoherentes, y te importaba muy poco, la verdad.

Tu ojo se iluminó con el aura gris característico, y en un segundo Asgore estaba contra la pared con cuatro llamas alzándolo del suelo y clavándolo por las extremidades. Frente a él, colocaste el tridente sobre su garganta. Sabías que deberías curar esa herida de tu estómago, pero las ganas de arrancarle el cuello a Asgore eran demasiado fuertes como para preocuparte por algo tan tonto como una herida.

-¡¿Me vas a escuchar de una puta vez?! –Ni le dejaste hablar, aunque él estaba en shock y le costaría hablar, seguramente- Me da igual tu respuesta, lo vas a hacer de todas formas –Alzaste el tridente frente a su cara- ¡¿QUEDA –Ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de sus ojos- CLARO?!

Él asintió, y tú, tras respirar aliviada unos segundos, soltaste tus llamas. Él cayó al suelo y ni siquiera te preocupaste de si había caído bien. Le tiraste el tridente, el cual hizo un "pof" al caer contra el jardín oscuro, y te sentaste frente a él, con una cara de enfado, cansancio y una ligera depresión producida por la necesidad de desahogarte. La verdad es que tenías ganas de llorar.

-Gracias... -Murmuraste, y eso fue algo que chocó por completo a Asgore, quien se te quedó mirando casi con temor y alucine. Primero eras amable, luego débil, posteriormente enfadada, y ahora deprimida.

Pero debía admitir que eras jodidamente valiente... Aunque un poco bipolar.

 

Asgore aceptó tu proposición, pero ni te detuviste a pensar en las razones por las que aceptó. ¿Confiaba en ti? ¿Quería de verdad un futuro? ¿Te tenía miedo? ¿Iba a engañarte? Ni siquiera te lo replanteaste, porque el cansancio se hizo parte de ti cuando abriste el portal hacia tu hogar, viendo al otro lado cómo muchas figuras esperaban por vuestra llegada. Apretaste aún más la herida de tu estómago, la cual ya te hacía ver un poco borroso. Pero no lo dejabas mostrar para nada. Aunque hubieses tomado comida mágica no serviría, la poca que había ahí era insuficiente, y la verdad es que podías notar hasta cómo subía la temperatura de tu cuerpo debido a la fiebre, indicio de que tu herida estaba infectándose y afectándote. No ibas a durar mucho si seguías ahí de pie.

Te giraste hacia todos los que estaban contigo: Asgore, Toriel, Chara (quien las trajiste con un teletransporte rápido sin que nadie lo notase), Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton (¿cuándo rayos apareció?), Papyrus y Sans. Todos te miraban con muecas de seriedad y expectación, preparados para enfrentarse a lo que fuese. Les dedicaste una sonrisa para animarlos, aunque no fuese suficiente. Nadie sabía qué había pasado con Asgore, pero él prometió mantener tu secreto a salvo hasta que tú quisieras contarlo, y al ver a su exmujer de nuevo le hizo olvidarse por completo de ti. Por suerte la oscuridad del lugar evitaba que viesen bien tus heridas, aunque en cuanto dieses un paso hacia tu mundo todos podrían ver en qué estado estabas.

-Cruzad ya, por favor –Murmuraste con la voz ronca. Seguramente te veías enferma y patética, cosa que te hacía pensar muy mal de ti misma. Querías acabar todo esto cuanto antes, descansar y poder recuperarte, tanto anímicamente como físicamente.

Justo cuando tu mente daba vueltas, ellos cruzaron. Agarraste a Sans, quien era el que estaba más cerca de ti, y te miró completamente consternado, nunca te habías acertado tanto a él por tu propia voluntad.

-¿que ocurre, muñeca? –Dijo él, y ni siquiera te molestaste en sentir asco por el apodo repentino que te había dado.

-¿Podrías... Sujetarme... Mientras cruzamos?

Él asintió, no muy convencido, y cruzasteis el portal. Se cerró nada más pisar tú la hierba, y si no fuera porque Sans te agarraba por la cintura, habrías caído de cabeza al suelo. Luchabas contra la inconsciencia, te negabas rotundamente a desmayarte. Querías ver sus reacciones al conocerse, querías estar segura de que todo iba bien. Pero el mundo se hacía cada vez más borroso, y podías ver cómo los pantalones vaqueros cortos y los leotardos negros ahora adoptaban un color carmesí demasiado oscuro, casi mezclándose con la oscuridad de tu ropa, y aparte estaba el hecho de utilizar magia para crear un portal y transportar a muchas personas, lo cual empeoraba todo. Las fuertes manos de Sans te agarraron aún más, sosteniendo tu cuerpo, el cual se hacía cada vez más pesado. Sabías que no era el final, pero tenías miedo de cerrar los ojos por si no volvías a despertar...


	43. ¿?¿?¿?

Caminó entre la hierba, la cual estaba más caliente de lo normal. Miraba a todos lados, porque tenía un propósito, el cual era buscar algo. Ese algo estaba ahí, estaba muy seguro, pero era difícil de encontrar, y además le quedaba poco tiempo para encontrarlo.

Cuando sus pisadas lo dirigieron hasta una zona quemada, fue cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás, pequeñín! –Dijo, bajando la mano hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Cuando lo encontró, sano y salvo ya en sus manos, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se giró, volviendo sobre sus pasos, contento por haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

Justo donde había estado lo que buscaba, se encontraban unos huesos carbonizados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no es una broma. Es un capítulo. No puedo poner más porque si no sería spoiler.  
> Bye (:


	44. ADELANTO (:

ADELANTO ESPECIAL PORQUE YOLO.

 

 **NO HAY ORDEN CRONOLÓGICO** , SON TODOS DIÁLOGOS RANDOM RECOGIDAS DE LA OBRA. SEGUID DETERMINADOS.

 

 

-Aún no es de mi entendimiento que hayas accedido a esto, _humana_. Pero si es así lo que deseas, complaceré tu petición... Mas, debo advertirte, una vez empecemos no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Siento que... No soy yo misma. Y me tengo mucho asco.

-Por una vez en toda mi remota existencia estoy... Impresionado. El experimento ha proporcionado resultados más que óptimos...

-Saaaans~, ¿hacemos el amor?

-¿Quién dijo que tú tenías el control?

-¡****! ¡soy yo: sans! ¡se que estas ahi, en alguna parte! ¡sigue mi voz! ¡por favor, vuelve! ¡vuelve! vuelve... te necesito... por favor...

-Pumpkin, si el experimento falla y yo... Muero, por favor, entrega mi cuerpo a mi familia, sé que ellos al menos querrían saber que estoy muerta en vez de desaparecida. ¿Lo prometes?

-I LOVE you, Sans.

-Hagas lo que hagas, ten en cuenta una cosa: tú y yo siempre vamos a estar _juntas._ Y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

-Volveré a arrancarle la cabeza a tu hermano una y otra vez solo para ver ese rostro de dolor que pones frente a mí. Porque, Pumpkin, eso es lo que más me excita en este mundo.

-cada vez que veo esa sonrisa tuya me dan ganas de arrancarla y colgarla en un marco para verla nada más despertarme.

-Muchas veces me quedo despierta pensando, ¿ _qué_ será lo próximo? ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? Y la verdad es que estoy muy cansada, Sans, solo quiero cerrar los ojos y que todo esto acabe... De una vez para siempre.

-¿Quién soy? Oh, querida. Soy un monstruo. Soy un humano. Soy un dios. Pero, teniendo en cuenta el estado actual en el que estoy... Debo reformular tu pregunta, pues más correcto es: ¿ _Qué_ soy?

-es la primera vez en mi vida que cumplo una promesa... ha... haha... hahahaha...

 

¿Alguna idea sobre qué va a ocurrir? :DDD

 


	45. Siempre voy a estar ahí

1010101010101 SANS’ POV

 

Había muchas cosas en este mundo que Sans odiaba con toda su alma. Por ejemplo, los momentos en los que se le caía el tarro de kétchup al suelo y era imposible salvarlo, o la risa maniática de una niña pequeña, también odiaba no ver a Papyrus durante un día entero. Pero en cuanto apareciste por el portal, encontró algo nuevo que odiar: el nuevo alter ego que acababa de aparecer. Tal vez se estaba obsesionando demasiado contigo, pero ver que otro cómo él te tocaba de esa manera, con su mano cerca de tu pecho, la otra rodeando tu cintura… Provocaba que toda la sangre –si tenía- fluyese caliente de la ira en todo su interior. Por esa razón se aproximó más rápido que nadie para apartar a ese… ese… degenerado de ti. De un salto en el vacío estaba frente a ti, viendo cómo la consciencia se intentaba escapar en tus ojos. Estabas más pálida de lo normal, y te sostenías el estómago, el cual tenía tintes rojos… color sangre.

Nada más percatarse de eso, apartó a su alter ego para agarrarte en sus brazos con una mano en tu espalda y la otra por detrás de tus rodillas. No le importaba si su ropa se manchaba de sangre, debía actuar rápido.

-wow, cuanta amabilidad recibo nada mas llegar –Dijo ese Sans con el diente de oro y vestido de negro. Por el tono de voz irónico que emitió, Sans ya supo que no le iba a caer bien ese tío. Sin embargo, su prioridad eras tú.

Con un grito hacia Toriel, ella corrió hacia ti para arrodillarse y curarte. Tú mantenías los ojos entreabiertos, y cada pestañeo que dabas era lento. Podía ver cómo tus pupilas bailaban de Sans a Toriel, indicando que estabas a punto de caer inconsciente. Él acarició tu mejilla tras haberte tumbado en su regazo, el cual con magia lo hizo más cómodo, y ahora debajo de tu cabeza había una pequeña nube de fuego azul para sostenerte.

-estas bien, ahora estas conmigo –Te dedicó una sonrisa, pero en tu estado ni eras capaz de darte cuenta de aquello.

Mientras tu madre emanaba una luz verde en tu estómago para curar la herida, él alzó la mirada para comprobar el panorama. Empezaban las presentaciones al parecer, aunque la mayoría tenían el cuerpo girado hacia ti para comprobar que todo estaba bien, y así era, porque la sangre iba desapareciendo poco a poco, volviendo a su sitio, y tu cuerpo ya emanaba un calor normal. Asgore saludó a su otro yo con un apretón de manos, y empezó a contarle dónde se encontraban, dónde se iban a hospedar y lo agradecido que estaba por contar con su ayuda, y al parecer sus palabras complacía al nuevo grupo.

Sans soltó un aire que estaba conteniendo. No debía juzgar a nadie por cómo era, pero sentía una muy mala espina por parte de su yo con el diente amarillo. Aunque su mirada se desvió en cuanto vio a su hermano pequeño acercándose a ese otro Papyrus de aspecto amenazante. Iba a hacer un ademán de levantarse, pero un quejido tuyo le hizo quedarse en su sitio. Ugh, necesitaba estar al lado de Papyrus y comprobar que todo iría bien, pero al mismo tiempo quería tenerte cerca por si algo ocurría. Al menos desde su sitio podía ver cómo su hermano iniciaba la conversación…

-¡WOWIE! ¿ASÍ QUE TÚ ERES MI YO DE ESE OTRO MUNDO? –Colocó una mano sobre su mandíbula y empezó a frotarla, concentrado. Miraba de arriba abajo al otro, analizando su postura y aspecto, quien sonrió de lado y cruzándose de brazos procedió a hacer lo mismo: analizar.

-Nyeh, lo mismo debería decir… -Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, estableciendo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

De pronto, alzaron sus respectivos brazos derechos y chocaron los cinco, luego poniendo esas mismas manos en puño para juntarlos, en cuanto se tocaron los puños se apretaron las manos e hicieron un choque de pechos, y para terminar con el numerito se dieron un golpe en la frente con fuerza. Tras separarse, mientras frotaban cada uno sus respectivas frentes, empezaron a reírse. Una risa era alegre y divertida, la otra seca y lenta, pero ambas de la misma forma: Nyehehehe.

-Me agradas –Comunicó el Papyrus vestido de negro, lo cual hizo que el otro se señalase con el pulgar sonriendo de forma altanera.

-PUES CLARO, PORQUE YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, AGRADO A TODO EL MUNDO –Ambos volvieron a reírse de nuevo, y Sans respiró tranquilo. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Hablando de boca, la tuya emitió un sonido muy dulce que provocó en su alma una especie de salto por todos los lados de su cuerpo. Estabas pronunciando su nombre con una voz suave, débil pero alegre.

-¿Sa-Sans…? –Él agachó la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente. En tu cuerpo ya no había ningún rastro de daño, tan solo tu dulce sonrisa, la cual nunca se cansaría de ver.

-estoy aqui, pequeña –Respondió, y tras alzarte un poco pegó su frente a la tuya mientras cerrada los ojos, en un acto de cariño. Necesitaba mostrarte lo mucho que te había echado de menos, lo mucho que te quería, y cuánto eras suya y solo de él.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que su alter ego observaba todo en silencio, apoyado en un árbol, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Si Sans supiera qué tipo de pensamientos estaban cruzando por su mente, acabaría siendo polvo y pisoteado hasta la eternidad.

 

10000000 TÚ

 

Ese lado tan cariñoso y atento de Sans hacía que todo tu interior ardiese y gritase a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te encantaba él. Pero de fondo podías escuchar voces, y te detenían por completo. Tal vez para bien, o tal vez para mal. Si hicieras eso harías el ridículo seguro. Es más, estar en esa posición tan cariñosa te daba un poco de vergüenza, pero era tan mono que no podías dejar de sonreír. Todo el dolor se había esfumado, y podías centrarte en ese momento, aunque estuvieses muy cansada.

Espera, ¿por qué no sentías dolor?

Acariciando la “mejilla” de Sans, te apartaste para ver a tu alrededor. Te enfocaste en observar tu estómago, el cual estaba curado. ¿Te habían curado? Alzaste la mirada para comprobar quién lo hizo, y tus ojos se toparon con los de tu  madre, quien soltó una pequeña risa. Del tirón comprendiste el porqué de la risa y el ligero sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas: había visto un momento tierno tuyo con Sans. Te sonrojaste bastante, apartándote de Sans, quien actuó igual que tú. Decidiste incorporarte y aclararte la garganta mientras dirigías la mirada al suelo, completamente incómoda. Lo peor de ese momento es que Toriel te había visto, y no era por el hecho de que fuese tu madre, habría tenido el mismo efecto con cualquier otra persona. Tal vez nadie lo hab-

-¡Wuh, parejita, iros a un motel! –Gritó Alphys de Underswap mientras otro monstruo os vitoreaba ante tal momento, y era la peor persona que te podría haber tocado. Undyne. . Ambas se estaban vengando de todas las veces que las fastidiaste... Mierda.

-¡Alphys, me debes 5 pavos! –Dijo mientras se giraba para ver a su novia, quien asentía completamente sonrojada.

Antes de que pudieran seguir mofándose de ti, decidiste elaborar una rápida maniobra de huida, estabas tan muerta de la vergüenza que te querías esconder para el resto de tu vida y no ser notada. Aunque también había una necesidad imperiosa de matar a la pareja que tanto se burlaba cuando se trataba de ti y Sans.

Pero no te diste cuenta de que otro Sans tenía la cabeza agachada y sentía su alma completamente pesada, queriendo también hundirse en lo más profundo de la tierra… Para no seguir sintiendo un amor no correspondido.

 

101010101 TORIEL’S POV

 

Toriel se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los nuevos invitados tras ver cómo su hija se marchaba muerta de la vergüenza. Quería seguirla y comprobar que descansaba como debía hacer, pero había una cuestión que rondaba por su mente, y exigía saber respuestas.

-Disculpad –Dijo ella, sonriendo ante la que resultaba ser su alter ego y su ¿marido?, esa Toriel la miró algo asustada, abrazando a la niña que tenía en sus brazos. Se escondió tras su marido, quien la miró con una absoluta frialdad en sus ojos.

Eso inquietó a Toriel demasiado. Los monstruos estaban llenos de amor y cariño, ¿cómo es que ellos eran capaces de mostrarse así? No estaba ese brillo especial en sus pupilas que indicaban que eran felices y estaban rodeados de sus seres amados. Todos parecían ser muy serios, reservados… Lo único que reflejaban sus ojos era un gran pesar, y Toriel, siendo tan empática, no podía evitar sentir cómo su alma se encogía. Le recordaba a Chara la primera vez que la encontró, tenía exactamente esos mismos ojos que mostraban desesperanza, temor, odio, muchísimo odio…

Su alma exigía solucionar esas almas que tanto le recordaban a su difunta hija, era como si de nuevo la tuviese en frente... Bueno, prácticamente había dos Charas en su jardín, pero ella sentía que ellas dos no eran la Chara que tanto ella quiso.

Ella quería ayudarles, tal y como hizo con su difunta hija hace tiempo… No podía soportar ver tantos sentimientos negativos, su alma se lo rogaba. Y a lo mejor ella era la única que podía llevar a cabo esa tarea, porque su personalidad principal era la amabilidad… Era la más adecuada para la tarea. Lo demostró una vez, y lo podría volver a mostrar si así fuese.

Sin embargo, lo primero era lo primero. Su actual hija.

-Lamento ser tan directa, pero necesito saber qué le pasó a **** para llegar tan herida. Si no os importa, claro… -Los dos monstruos cabras se miraron entre sí. El sudor empezaba a caer por la frente de la mujer, y el otro tan solo respiró hondo, preparado para hablar. Pero respondió alguien que no se esperaban ninguno de los tres.

-Tuvo un accidente… -Murmuró Chara, apretándose aún más contra el pecho de su madre, quien la abrazó fuerte, mirando a su hija y luego a Toriel. 

Su voz había sido débil e insegura, indicando a Toriel que era mentira, esas heridas habían sido del tridente de Asgore, y le habría gustado que al menos tuviesen el valor de decir la verdad. Pero sus otras versiones decidieron mantener el silencio, a pesar de que Asgore abriese los ojos un poco de la sorpresa al escuchar la frase de Chara. Se estaban protegiendo entre sí. 

Inhaló profundamente. Una parte de ella quería mantener la calma y dejarlo estar, porque teniendo en cuenta la situación ellos solo querían salir a la superficie, y sabía cuán desesperado estuvo su marido por sacar a su pueblo de la superficie, por tanto ese Asgore también debía haberlo estado. Pero… La habían hecho daño. Y ver a su hija herida hacía que quisiera estallar de ira y echarlos de su hogar.

Pero esto era algo que tú decidiste por tu cuenta, y tú misma te enfrentaste a ellos, consiguiendo su ayuda a la tarea de derrotar a Error, y debía confiar en tu decisión. No debía dejarse llevar por esas emociones sobreprotectoras.

Respiró hondo de nuevo cerrando los ojos, con una mano en su pecho. Si iban a ser así las cosas, entonces de acuerdo. Pero esa incomodidad no se quitaba de su pecho. Se giró sin objetar nada más, aunque fuese de mala educación. Tampoco es que quisiera precisamente avisar de que se marchaba, quería mostrarles que estaba disgustada, aunque fuese un poco. Seguramente más tarde su alma se sentiría culpable por comportarse así.

Pero al diablo, su hija era su mayor prioridad, y siempre lo iba a ser.

Entró en la casa, y escuchando ruidos en la cocina te encontró cogiendo una cuchara. En la mesa del centro habría una taza con agua caliente y una bolsa del té. Toriel sonrió, encantada de ver que te encontrabas mucho mejor. Sin embargo la preocupación seguía ahí, así que te abrazó por detrás para oler tu aroma y sentir que estabas a salvo y viva entre sus brazos. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no había visto tu cara ni oído tu dulce voz… Y ahora necesitaba estar contigo muy cerca, para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y llenarse de ti hasta decir basta. Lo más probable es que te estuviese tratando como un bebé con tanta protección e inseguridad. Pero al fin y al cabo, aunque fueses una adulta, para ella siempre ibas a ser la niña de sus ojos.

-¿Preparándote un té, cielo? –Tú asentiste tras darte la vuelta y abrazarla. Ella acarició tu pelo, notando que estaba muy enredado y algo sucio. Hm- Cuando termines, dúchate y acuéstate un rato mientras preparamos la comida. ¿De acuerdo, princesa?

-De acuerdo, mamá –Dijiste sonriente mientras os separabais. Mientras la conversación se mantenía os habíais sentado en los taburetes altos de la cocina. Permitió que te tomases unos segundos de paz observando cómo tomabas el té lentamente, hasta que decidió sacar el mismo tema de charla que entabló con sus alter ego en el patio.

-Te importaría decirme… ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? –Tú casi te atragantas tomando el té, y ella entrecerró los ojos. " _Con que un accidente, eh_ ".

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando empezaste a hablar, pero mirabas hacia la derecha, tal y como siempre hacías cuando mentías. No eras capaz de mentir a tus seres queridos mirando a los ojos, y aunque tú nunca te hubieses dado cuenta, ella sí, y muchas veces podía comprobar si mentías o no con esos pequeños gestos que dejabas ver.

-Uhmm… Yo… Verás, fue…

De fondo se escucharon gritos de alegría, habían empezado a jugar a algo. La Toriel de hace unos minutos estaría encantada de ver el espectáculo, pero ahora todo su ser estaba centrado en ti.

-Fue un accidente –Sentenciaste tomándote el té rápido, y dejando la taza en el fregadero, besaste su mejilla y te marchaste corriendo.

Otro gesto que indicaba cuándo mentías: una huida rápida y a ser posible silenciosa. Y tus pasos ni siquiera se escucharon mientras subías la escalera, pero la puerta del baño emitió un clic al ser cerrada.

Ella sonrió a pesar de haber dado un suspiro y se acercó al fregadero para colocar la vajilla utilizada en el lavavajillas, en parte estaba orgullosa de ti por querer defender al resto, pero el hecho de que la mintieses no le gustaba para nada. Pero si era tu decisión protegerlos, de acuerdo.

“ _Hagas lo que hagas, siempre voy a estar a tu lado_ ”. Pensó mientras observaba por la ventana el cielo completamente azul, propio del verano.

 


	46. Al fin...

 

 

1010101010101 SANS' POV

 

Frente a él había una mesa muy larga, y poco a poco estaba siendo llenada con todo tipo de comidas, y el ambiente estaba mucho más animado, por no decir que todo le resultaba sumamente divertido.

-¡QUE D-DE CO-COMIENZO LA COMPETI-TICIÓN! –Gritó Alphys mientras alzaba una bandera blanca. En la mesa estaban Blueberry, Underswap!Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Boss y Underfell!Undyne.

Justo cuando Alphys bajó la bandera y los nombrados se lanzaban a por sus platos, Underswap!Asgore dio un grito, y todos se giraron para comprobar qué ocurría. Él se sonrojó sonriendo tímidamente por lo que acababa de hacer, pero Sans sabía su motivo. Aún no era la hora de comer. Y el esqueleto aprovechaba para tomar una siesta en las sillas del porche, disfrutando la suave brisa del verano. Podía estar relajado ahora que las relaciones entre sus familiares y los invitados habían salido mejor de lo esperado; sin embargo, una conversación llamó su atención.

-¿Has visto a Sans, Papyrus? –Preguntó la Toriel de ojos amarillos y traje negro a su amigo del otro universo, y él tan solo negó con la cabeza- Maldita sea, dó-

Sans no pudo escuchar más, porque ya se había marchado para comprobar dónde estaba su alter ego. Cada vez que le veía una sensación de furia llenaba su alma, y no tenerlo cerca incrementaba. Pero en vez de comprobar dónde podría estar, se encaminó hacia tu habitación para ver si estabas bien. Sabía que ese Sans no se traía nada bueno entre manos, podía asegurar que era su intuición lo que le estaba dictando cómo seguir, y no iba a bajar la guardia.

Y efectivamente sus sospechas fueron ciertas nada más subir unos cuantos escalones de la escalera central, porque descubrió a ese Sans mirando dentro de una puerta de la primera planta a hurtadillas, tan solo asomando la cabeza. Sonrió contento por haberlo encontrado a tiempo, como osase acercarse a ti más de un metro l o p a s a r í a m u y m a l.

-oye, tu, por ahi no esta el patio –Dijo, provocando un salto por parte del Sans con vestiduras negras. Se giró al instante, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sonreía de forma maliciosa. ¿El motivo? A saber.

-oh, estaba buscando... _el baño_ –Respondió, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y apoyándose en la pared. Al decir "el baño" lo dijo de forma irónica, lo que provocó en Sans que su alma hirviese de la furia y apretase los dientes, dando un paso adelante.

-abajo, a la izquierda de las escaleras –El otro Sans dio también un paso al frente, y en mitad del pasillo se quedaron ahí durante unos segundos, observándose lentamente, a tan solo un metro de distancia.

Definitivamente él sabía a qué había venido, a verte. Y no le iba a permitir ni de broma que se acercase a ti, ya estaba muy claro. ¿Quién se creía él para hacer eso? Había clara una cosa, y es que él iba a tomar todos los medios necesarios para mantenerlo alejado, ya sea de ti, como de Papyrus, o cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Pero especialmente de ti. Quería, bueno, NECESITABA destruir el cráneo de ese monstruo que actuaba tan soez.

Tal vez se estuviese dejando llevar por los celos, mas no le importó, ni mucho menos. Aunque no lo hubiese dicho directamente tú ya le pertenecías, y ningún otro iba a ocupar ese puesto. Para que sucediese aquello tendría primero que pasar sobre su cadáver... Y él llevaba mucho tiempo extrañando un buen combate, por lo que sería muy divertido destruir esa asquerosa sonrisa que ese otro yo estaba emitiendo. Por Asgore, las ganas que tenía de ver su polvo en el suelo incrementaban a cada segundo. Y era curioso, porque hasta hace relativamente poco no le podría haber importado todo aquello, puesto que se resetearía. Pero ya habían llegado tan lejos tras el último reset, y no quería perderse nada en la nueva vida que se le brindaba. Debido a eso, iba a disfrutar de una relación contigo, al menos cuando acabase todo ese desastre.

Underfell!Sans asintió tras un concurso de miradas, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que Sans se apartaba y lo miraba de lado con una sonrisa de victoria, pero por si acaso se quedó en el pasillo que dirigía a tu puerta. Ese imbécil antes de empezar a bajar se detuvo y le miró de reojo con una gran sonrisa en su maldita y estúpida cara.

-para la proxima llegare mucho antes que tu –Murmuró mientras bajaba, riéndose sin parar de forma cínica. Sans se mantuvo unos segundos quieto, mirando por dónde desapareció.

Empezó a reír también, primero de forma silenciosa, pero luego muy audible. ¡Y un cuerno que le iba a dejar llegar antes! Dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar hacia tu habitación, si hacía falta iba a quedarse a tu lado para asegurarse de que todo iba bien... Además, eso sería una buena excusa para verte mientras dormías. Más tarde avisaría a Tori de que ese montón de huesos no debería estar a solas contigo ni un segundo, y así habría más ojos en ti. Pero por el momento, solo quería que fuesen los suyos quienes te observasen. Aunque fuese por unos minutos. Pronto tu madre tendría que avisarte para comer y levantarte, y si debía ser honesto consigo mismo... Él quería ser a quien vieses nada más abrir los ojos.

Colocó la mano en el pomo de tu puerta, y tras respirar lentamente a través de su "nariz", la abrió de la misma forma que respiró. No se emitió ningún ruido, por lo que tu sueño no fue interrumpido. Estabas en la cama con los ojos cerrados y respirando con suavidad, mirando a la pared mientras tenías una mano al lado de tu cara apretada en un puño. Una manta ligera cubría solo tu estómago, y el resto lo dejaba libre, mostrando que llevabas tan solo una camisa y unos pantalones cortos. Tu rostro era pacífico, sereno, y tan angelical...

No quería despertarte, pero cuando se sentó en la cama, abriste un poco los ojos y del tirón buscaste al causante del nuevo peso en tu cama. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que tenías un sueño ligero, y se maldijo por lo bajo mientras tú te incorporabas y lo mirabas, sonriendo de forma leve y soñolienta.

" _Oh, estrellas_ ", pensó al ver tus ojos aún medio cerrados y dormidos junto con esos movimientos torpes. Eras completamente preciosa, incluso cuando te despertabas teniendo mal hum- Espera, pero estabas sonriendo recién despierta. Sonriendo... ¿Para él? Su alma empezó a revolotear pensando aquello, y Sans interiormente intentó obligarse a parar, pero no podía. Sus sentimientos empezaban a descontrolarse y sentía que podría cometer cualquier locura en el próximo segundo.

-Bu-buenas tardes, Sans –Ibas a hacer un ademán de levantarte, pero el alma del esqueleto no podía más, y al segundo ya estaba tirándose sobre ti para hacer callar su alocada alma de la única forma que podría ser capaz.

 

0000101010101 TÚ

 

Te despertaste por algo que de pronto había aparecido en la cama. Y aunque ese algo fuese ligero, aún mayor era tu despertar, así que abriste los ojos e inmediatamente buscaste al causante de ello. Tal vez era Toriel, para avisarte de que tocaba ir a comer.

Pero tu corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando te diste cuenta de que era Sans, y aunque estuvieses aún medio grogui por el sueño, tu alma reaccionó provocándote todo tipo de sensaciones en tu interior. La mayoría eran obviamente de emoción y alegría, tanto que una sonrisa se te escapó de los labios. Verle ahí no te lo esperabas y tenías la guardia tan baja que era imposible no poder contenerse. Sin embargo, debías fingir que no te provocaba tantas emociones o parecerías una idiota.

-Bu-Buenos días, Sans –Dijiste, y tras tartamudear te mordiste la lengua. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tu cuerpo decidía tartamudear?! Agh, maldita fuese tu lengua.

Pasaron un par de segundos tras tu saludo, y aunque estuvieses aún medio dormida algo te despertó completamente de tu ensueño. En un rápido movimiento Sans se había tirado sobre ti y caíste en la cama. Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y tu corazón latía ahora con tanta fuerza que sentías cómo enviaba sangre por todo tu cuerpo a gran velocidad, especialmente a tus mejillas, las cuales sentías arder.

Él tenía un brazo apoyado en la almohada, y una mano acariciaba lentamente tu mejilla. Su pierna izquierda estaba estirada, haciendo que una parte de su cuerpo rozase con el tuyo, pero la otra la tenía apoyada en la cama para contenerse a tumbarse por completo sobre ti. Podías notar el calor que también emanaba su cuerpo, pero en esos momentos ni te fijaste, porque empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia ti cerrando los ojos, y hasta que su cara estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la tuya pudiste dejar el estado de shock.

-no puedo contenerme mas, lo siento... -Murmuró, y antes de que pudieras decir algo empujó su cabeza hasta juntar su boca con la tuya.

Una oleada de sensaciones recorrió todo tu ser, provocando que cerrases los ojos mientras dejabas que tu estómago empezase a montar una fiesta de mariposas. Una chispa nació de tu cabeza y acabó en tus labios, haciendo que reaccionases al shock y empezases a mover los labios al mismo tiempo que Sans lo hacía. Tal vez deberías estarte preguntando cómo es que tenía labios, o por qué había actuado así, pero tu mente empezaba a llenarse de un ligero placer que te provocaba olvidarte del resto del mundo. Lo único que sabías es que Sans te estaba besando _al fin_ , y podías transmitirle todo lo que llevabas tiempo aguantando.

Tus manos se alzaron hasta acariciar sus hombros, y se dirigieron con timidez hasta su cuello para empujarle más y profundizar el beso. En cuanto hiciste eso un sonido escapó de su garganta: un gruñido. Todo tu ser se encendió con ese sonido, y un gemido decidió hacer presencia en ti, causando que Sans dirigiese una mano a tu pelo, acariciando directamente tu cabeza. En tu mente se produjeron más estrellas y más sensaciones. Lo que parecían ser sus labios eran tan suaves y calientes que cada caricia provocaba un placer en todo tu cuerpo, y una increíble necesidad de sentir más se hizo patente en ti.

Esa necesidad pareció notarse porque él mordió tu labio inferior y abriste la boca de forma inconsciente, y de pronto, algo húmedo, caliente y ancho entró en tu boca. Era... ¿Una lengua? Un pequeño calor en cierta zona empezó a crecer en ti mientras su lengua rozaba con la tuya y recorría cada parte de ti. La sensibilidad de tu boca provocaba mucho más placer, el cual no pudiste aguantar y empezaste a jadear a cada movimiento que realizaba. Ni siquiera habías notado que todo su cuerpo estaba sobre ti y tus piernas se habían separado para dejarle mayor comodidad.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, y ambos disteis tal salto que Sans cayó de la cama y tu corazón parecía salirse de tu pecho mientras te cubrías con la sábana hasta el cuello. Miraste al causante del alboroto, y al ver a un monstruo pez en tu puerta, supiste que habías cavado tu propia tumba al ser encontrada así.

Undyne tenía la puerta abierta de par en par, y tras estar unos segundos en shock, sonrió de la manera más alegre y traviesa que jamás viste en ella.

-Iba a decir que la comida ya estaba lista, ¡pero veo que aquí ya hay algo cocinándose! ¡Seguid disfrutando, no diré nada! –Y tras un guiño cerró la puerta, dejándote a solas con Sans, quien había caído al suelo y estaba también en estado de shock.

Pero al parecer ella no tuvo suficiente porque abrió de nuevo la puerta, haciendo que dieses otro salto con un gritito.

-¿Sabéis? Afuera hace mucho calor, pero aquí las cosas están mucho más calientes –Cerró la puerta del tirón, y desde el pasillo se podía escuchar su risa, la cual era tan fuerte que pasaba la pared. Desapareció en cuestión de segundos, y tú, tras respirar lento unas cuantas veces, miraste a Sans, quien al mismo tiempo también giraba la cabeza para verte.

Su cara estaba compuesta de colores azul y blanco: blanco por su cráneo, y azul por las mejillas del sonrojo, una nube azul que serían tal vez los labios que besaste, una lengua que posaba en su mandíbula y por último su ojo azul en llamas. Oh, entonces así es cómo consiguió besarte...

Te sonrojaste bastante y colocaste los pies en el suelo, alzando una mano hacia él para que se incorporase. Los dos os negabais a veros directamente a los ojos, pero en cuanto vuestras manos se tocaron lo hicisteis, y por un segundo pudiste ver corazones en sus pupilas.

-uh... ¿vamos a comer? –Preguntó, y tú asentiste, pero te negaste a soltar su mano en cuanto os incorporasteis.

Había sido completamente fantástico aquel momento aunque hubiese sido interrumpido, y sentías las piernas que eran gelatina, pero podías seguir incorporándote. A pesar de haber pasado la mayor vergüenza del mundo, había una cosa muy clara. Querías repetir, y demasiadas veces.

Sans abrió la puerta con la mano libre y se giró antes de salir. En cuanto lo hizo su mirada bajó hacia tu cuerpo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de azul.

-deberias... arreglarte la ropa... -Dijo, y miraste hacia abajo, comprobando que tu ropa era un total y completo desastre. En tu estado de lucidez ni te habías fijado de que tenías la camisa levantada, mostrando parte del sujetador, y los pantalones estaban bajados dejando ver un poco la ropa interior... Tu conjunto de hoy eran rallas blancas y azules. Menuda coincidencia... Heh.

Él cerró la puerta en cuanto te tapaste con los brazos, haciendo que ahora os separase esta, y en el fondo te sentiste algo decepcionada. Podría haber sido más...

-definitivamente el azul es mi color favorito... y el blanco –Escuchaste decir a Sans, y nada más arreglar tus pintas abriste la puerta con una almohada en la mano para golpearle en la cabeza y marcharte hacia abajo. Sans se rió por lo bajo y tras tirar la almohada a tu cama se apresuró a seguirte el ritmo y enlazar su mano con la tuya.

En tu interior rezabas porque Undyne no se burlase _demasiado_ de ti a partir de ahora.

 


	47. Hermanas.

De forma sorprendente, la comida no fue tan incómoda como creías que iba a ser. Te habías imaginado que en cualquier momento Undyne empezaría a reírse e informar lo que había descubierto, pero tan solo lanzó un par de miradas con las cejas alzadas y poco más. Y Sans… Él, bueno, no se dignó a mirarte a los ojos en ningún momento, y te hizo dudar bastante por esa actitud. No es que pareciese arrepentirse de lo sucedido, porque gran parte del tiempo estuvo cerca de ti, pero era como si evitase mostrar evidencias… Y te hacía sentir mal.

¿No quería que nadie supiese sobre lo sucedido? ¿No quería ser tu pareja? Pero te había besado y en la cama, y además sus movimientos fueron-

“ _No pienses en eso o se va a notar el sonrojo, ¡mira! ¡Un perrito caliente! ¡Tiene que estar delicioso!”._ Hiciste precisamente eso, mientras tus pensamientos divagaban cogiste un perrito tras llenarlo de kétchup y mostaza y le diste un trozo. Un movimiento extraño de Sans te hizo girar levemente la cabeza, pero al ver que seguía en esa actitud de “todo va bien pero evito mirarte” se te quitaron las ganas de comer y alejaste el alimento de ti, casi cerrando los ojos. Tu corazón dio un pinchazo al ver que él prácticamente evitaba entablar contacto contigo…

Tal vez todo fue un error y quiere evitarlo…

Un olor a espaguetis te hizo abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza, para encontrarte a UF!Papyrus y Papyrus observándote con un plato de lasaña-espaguetis extendido hacia ti, ambos con una mano en cada bandeja pero alzando las manos por detrás, mostrando su creación. Uno tenía el rostro feliz y otro enfadado, lo cual te hizo reír un poco.

-¡****, PRUEBA ESTE SUCULENTO MANJAR QUE PAPYRUS Y YO HEMOS HECHO EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA TI! ¡OH, WOWIE, PAPYRUS Y YO! ¡ES COMO SI FUESE OTRA PERSONA, PERO OBVIAMENTE SIENDO OTRA PERSONA SIGO SIENDO TAN GUAY COMO SIEMPRE!

El otro Papyrus tan solo sonrió de lado, y te instó a comer su creación, lo cual aceptaste de buena gana. Aunque siguiese esa incomodidad en tu corazón que provocaba en tu estómago un vacío que no podía ser llenado no querías defraudar al resto, así que procediste a probar ese nuevo manjar.

-¡MWEHEHE, LUEGO VAS A PROBAR MIS TACO-ESPAGUETIS, ****! –Gritó Blueberry desde el otro lado de la mesa, señalándote con un dedo- ¡LO VAS A DISFRUTAR TANTO QUE QUERRÁS SER MI MEJOR AMIGA PARA SIEMPRE!

Tan solo asentiste debido a la comida que estabas masticando, y oprimiste las ganas de sonreír ampliamente. El dolor empezó a mitigarse a medida que notabas el cariño de tus amigos. Aunque las cosas fuesen mal, siempre había motivos para sonreír gracias a todos los que estaban a tu alrededor.

 

Justo cuando ibas por la mitad del plato lasaña-espagueti, algo llamó tu atención. UF!Sans había sacado una chocolatina, la cual estaba ya derretida, pero no pareció importarle porque empezó a lamer y comer los trozos que aún quedaban sólidos. A pesar de ser algo asqueroso, reconocías el envoltorio… Dejando tu plato en la mesa, te giraste a Blueberry, quien hablaba con la reina Toriel de su mundo. Aprovechaste que su conversación se detuvo unos segundos para llamar su atención.

-¡Blueberry! ¡Mira, esas son las chocolatinas que nos daba Error!

Al mencionar ese nombre muchos monstruos se giraron, pero tú y Blueberry hicisteis lo mismo para ver ese postre de Sans, quien abrió mucho los ojos observándoos atentamente.

-¡TIENES RAZÓN, HUMANA! ¡ESAS CHOCOLATINAS ESTABAN DELICIOSAS! ¿PODRÍAS CONCEDERNOS EL HONOR DE SABER DÓNDE LAS CONSIGUES, “MI OTRO YO” AMIGO?

Las pupilas de UF!Sans giraron de Blueberry a ti y al chocolate repetidas veces, hasta que de pronto apretó el puño con el que sostenía la golosina, haciendo que su mano se manchase de chocolate, incluso un poco su chaqueta. Su expresión pasó de sorpresa a un completo enfado, y el grito que pegó al segundo causó que dieses un par de pasos hacia atrás, casi chocando con Gaster, quien estaba justo a tu lado.

-¡¿VOSOTROS ERAIS QUIENES ROBABAN LAS GOLOSINAS?!

Todo el jardín se quedó en silencio, ya no había ruido de cubiertos, ni tampoco canto de pájaros. Era un completo silencio que podría matar a cualquiera. Tú tragaste saliva y alzaste las manos, con dos gotas de sudor cayendo por tu sien, y al parecer Blueberry también sintió la amenaza, tanto que empezó a hacer lo mismo.

-E-Eh… Nosotros n-no, qui-quiero decir, s-sí. Comi-míamos tus dulces-s pe-pero-

Sans dio un par de pasos hacia delante, provocando otros dos más hacia atrás por parte de tu amigo hiperactivo y tú. Tocaba planear una huida. Tus ojos rápidamente empezaron a mirar alrededor, buscando una salida, o ayuda, pero el resto también parecían asustados. El ojo de Sans empezó a emanar un fuego carmesí, y dos Gaster Blaster se materializaron detrás de él. Sus cráneos estaban llenos de rajas y la magia roja fluía de los huecos que tenían, sus dientes eran demasiado afilados, sus ojos demasiado fieros… Y estaban fijos en ti.

Miraste a Blueberry, si no salíais de ahí corriendo algo malo pasaría.

-¡BLUEBERRY! ¡DEBEMOS HUIR Y RÁPIDO! –Nada más tú gritar, los Gaster Blaster emitieron una magia roja sólida, indicando que iban a tacar.

No pudiste ver más, porque ya te habías dado la vuelta, empezando a correr hacia el otro lado de la casa, y Blueberry rápidamente estaba a tu lado.

-¡HUYAMOS A MÉXICO, AHÍ PODREMOS CAMBIARNOS LOS NOMBRES A ROSALINDA Y JUAN ANTONIO Y EMPEZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA SANOS Y SALVOS!

-¡¿QUÉ ES MÉXICO?!

-¡¡¡OLVÍDALO, TAN SOLO CORRE!!!

Un Gaster lanzó un ataque contra vosotros y provocó que cogierais caminos diferentes intentando salvar vuestras vidas.

 

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando tú encontraste a Chara sola en el patio, arrancando flores pequeñas, recogiéndolas con sus pequeñas manos. Tenía una camisa verde, lo que te indicaba que era la Chara de Underswap. Como el resto estaban ya dentro, decidiste acercarte a ella para charlar un rato. Había huecos que querías llenar para formular una teoría, la cual aún no habías contado a Gaster. Él había estado ocupado casi todo el día, tan solo bajó a comer y poco más, al parecer planeando estrategias para luchar contra Error… Lo que venía bien, porque así podías investigar algo más antes de cortárselo.

El viento soplaba levemente cuando pisaste la hierba del jardín, y te acercaste a ella mientras te daba la espalda, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Al estar a tres pasos de ella, se giró y te miró con ojos aburridos, volviéndose de nuevo para seguir haciendo su tarea. Te sentaste en el suelo y empezaste a seguir su tarea, cogiendo flores amarillas y blancas.

-Hola… -Ella tan solo asintió, y tú sonreíste levemente, hablando con un tono de voz suave y bajo para que nadie escuchase en caso de que decidieran detenerse en el porche del jardín- ¿Qué haces?

-Recoger flores –Dijo, aunque eso ya era demasiado obvio- Déjame adivinar, ¿tienes preguntas por hacer?

Sonreíste ampliamente, era una niña muy lista, como lo era Frisk. En tus manos ya había cuatro flores, y podías ver a veces hormigas que huían de ti mientras buscabas más entre la hierba. Aún se podía ver el lugar a pesar de estar el cielo poco a poco oscureciéndose, pero pronto habría que marcharse dentro, y entonces ya no habría más tiempo para hablar. Tocaba ir directa al tema.

-¿Me podrías hablar de tu familia?

El silencio se hizo presente, y Chara detuvo sus movimientos durante unos segundos, pero recuperó la movilidad, arrancando ahora las flores con un poco más de furia. Uh, era un tema incómodo para ella, tal vez.

-No conozco nada. Como te dije, llegué al orfanato con pocos meses de edad, y en el orfanato prohibían saber cosas sobre tu familia perdida para que no sintieras pena ni nada de eso.

Inclinaste la cabeza ligeramente, era cierto lo que decía. Una política de tu orfanato exigía no comunicar nada sobre los padres biológicos a los niños, toda la información sobre ellos se quedaba en los archivos y ahí nadie podía sacarlos jamás a no ser que fueras un abogado o una profesora del centro con un permiso especial de la directora. Había historias que no querían ser descubiertas, por eso la directora siempre protegió a los niños en todo momento. Esa mujer siempre había sido muy amable e inteligente, sabía qué hacer en los momentos necesarios…

-Yo me crie también en un orfanato, con Frisk –Dijiste, y ella asintió, dejando que continuases tú- Era un lugar muy bonito, había columpios, habitaciones grandes llenas de camas…

-Y huecos en las paredes.

Parpadeaste un par de veces, ¿por qué recordaba lo malo?

-Ya, bueno… Eso le daba encanto al lugar.

-No cuando estás completamente sola –Sentenció con un tono pesado y bajo, triste, melancólico… Acariciaste su espalda y ella se tensó unos segundos al tacto, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Estabas sola?

Chara asintió, y tras unos segundos de otro silencio incómodo el cual era llenado por el soplo del viento y el sonido de algunas cigarras, metió la mano en su camisa y sacó algo, lo cual extendió hacia ti tras girarse: Una fotografía. Estaba rota por los lados y doblada, pero el retrato seguía intacto.

Lo tomaste entre tus manos y miraste aquella foto. Reconociste a la tú de diez años, junto a dos padres que sostenían tus manos sonrientes. Aunque ni te dignaste a ver sus caras porque una sensación de vomitar incrementaba cuanto más veías esas caras, no querías recordar el pasado. Pero lo que más te llamó la atención de la foto es que Chara estaba en los brazos de tu madre, siendo un bebé recién nacido, y tú estabas a su lado tan sonriente, tan feliz. Tenías una falda negra puesta con unos leotardos a rallas de colorines, y una camisa azul un poco más ancha de lo normal. Hah, típico de ti, camisas anchas.

Pero ver tu sonrisa en la foto te inquietaba bastante, ¿erais una familia normal? Ugh, costaba creer eso, pero era otro mundo, así que cabía una posibilidad.

-Es mi familia, eres tú, al parecer –Suspiró tras finalizar esa frase, y se abrazó a sí misma, aunque no pudiste notar ese gesto porque seguías mirando la foto- Cuando me siento sola miro la foto y me imagino que estaba con ellos, ¿contigo? Suena raro decir esto… -Asentiste dándole a entender que comprendías su situación, y siguió hablando- Un día me escapé del orfanato y me acerqué a la casa donde vivía… Y un anciano me encontró.

-¿La señora Waterson? –El nombre vino por sí solo, era una vecina que conocías por tener un perro muy molesto que siempre estaba atado y ladraba a todo lo que se le cruzase, ya fuese una mariposa o el cartero.

-Señor Waterson –Oh, cierto, el mundo alternativo. Claro, ella dijo anciano, no anciana, pero tu mente reaccionó al pensar en un vecino de alta edad y no te diste cuenta del género con el que Chara había mencionado al vecino. Curioso, entonces ese mundo alternativo también influye en el exterior de Underground…- Me invitó a tomar el té en su casa, y respondió a varias preguntas… Me habló sobre mi familia. Y sobre ti. Contó tantas historias, que cada noche las imaginaba participando yo en ellas… Cada finde ibais de excursión al campo; también ayudabas a su perro blanco y peludito a lavarlo y pasearlo debido a la avanzada edad del viejo; él estaba en casa cuidándonos y ella trabajaba en una universidad como investigadora… ¿Astereo… Astoro… física?

-¿Astrofísica? –Preguntaste, y ella abrió los ojos al reconocer la palabra asintiendo varias veces, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Exacto. Me contó que erais una familia muy feliz, y fue una desgracia lo que ocurrió… Un incendio producido por un cortocircuito o algo así… No se sabe cómo pero… Tú… Conseguiste abrir una ventana a pesar de tener las ventanas esa protección para que los niños pequeños no las abran y me sacaste de ahí, pero ninguno de los tres conseguisteis salir a tiempo y…

Acariciaste su cabeza al ver que las últimas palabras las empezaba a decir temblando, y en sus ojos había lágrimas. Al final le importaba el hecho de no tener una familia, tan solo lo había estado ocultando de ti y… Se sentía mal, muy mal. La abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas, y ella correspondió al abrazo, agarrando con sus manitas tu camisa mientras se desahogaba, dejando salir probablemente toda la soledad que había sentido esos años.

-Tan solo quería una familia… Y la encontré ahí abajo… No quiero que esto acabe, por favor, quiero estar con ellos para siempre… -Besaste su cabeza mientras acariciabas su espalda, siseando para que se controlase, aunque sabías que lo mejor era para ella era echarlo todo fuera para superar el pasado.

-Te prometo que conseguiremos entre todos sobrepasar esto y estar juntos para siempre como una familia –Ella te abrazó mucho más fuerte, y notabas que tus hombros ahora estaban húmedos de tanto que lloraba.

-Gracias… Hermana –Dijo. Esas palabras te tomaron tan por sorpresa que te detuviste al instante, pero una sacudida de ella al empezar a sollozar te hizo despertar del shock y besaste su mejilla. Tu corazón revoloteaba de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, y tenías ganas de comerla a besos y no soltarla jamás de entre tus brazos. Era demasiado adorable, ¡demasiado!

-De nada –Dijiste- Voy a luchar tanto como pueda para darte el futuro que te mereces.

Siguió así durante unos minutos, hasta que fue capaz de separarse y dedicarte una tierna sonrisa, la cual devolviste mientras acariciabas sus mojadas mejillas rojadas. 

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿no decías que no sabías nada de tu familia? 

Chara miró a otro lado mordiéndose el labio, demostrando que había claramente mentido sobre lo que sabía y lo que no. ¿Tal vez para no recordar sentimientos dolorosos a la hora de hablar de ellos?

-Si papá supiera que quiero una familia se sentiría muy mal, pensaría que no es suficiente para mi... Pero quiero que sea mi padre, y estar juntos... ¿Guardarás el secreto?

Oh, así que era eso. Y tenía sentido, si su padre supiese que ella extrañaba a su familia y se sentía sola pensaría lo peor y se sentiría mal. ¿Y si él y su Toriel volvían juntos? A lo mejor así podrían ser una familia completa y Chara podría dejar de sentirse sola para el resto de su vida...

Alzaste un dedo al escuchar su pregunta con el meñique encogido, y ella reaccionó haciendo lo mismo. Cruzasteis los meñiques sonriendo sin parar, empezando a formular una frase muy conocida a la hora de hacer promesas de meñique.

\--¡Yo prometo guardar este secreto, y si lo desvelo, me tragaré mil agujas y me cortaré el dedo!


	48. El estratega del emblema de fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAY UN ONE-SHOT AÑADIDO EN LA CRONOLOGÍA, OS RECOMIENDO LEERLO. AL FIN Y LA CABO SE TRATA DE CONTENIDO OCULTO DEL FANFIC. ASÍ QUE, DISFRUTADLO.

Al día siguiente, tras desayunar, Gaster había exigido que todos os reunierais en el salón para comunicar su tan meticulosa y planeada estrategia. A pesar de ser muy temprano tú estabas llena de emoción por saber cómo el doctor había pensado en todo aquello gracias a la información que tú y Blueberry le habíais proporcionado, y te picaba la curiosidad saber en qué puesto estarías.

“ _Cálmate, ****. Esto es un asunto muy importante, muestra seriedad_ ”, te recordaste. Tras respirar un par de veces lentamente decidiste tomar un semblante serio mientras te sentabas, pero a los segundos la sonrisa tuvo que volver a tu cara, porque US!Chara corrió hacia tu regazo para sentarse en él, mirándote sonriente tras acomodarse y girarse levemente para verte.

-¡Eh! ¡Ese sitio es mío! –Dijo Frisk mientras se acercaba a ti y se cruzaba de brazos mirando a Chara, quien le sacó la lengua en forma de burla aunque no pudieses verlo. Tu hermano infló los mofletes de una forma que querías explotarlos con tus dedos.

-Frisk, tú puedes sentarte aquí cuando quieras, Chara no. Ella no estará aquí mucho tiempo. Además, ¿qué te dije sobre compartir? –Intentaste recriminarle a pesar de estar riéndote, mientras abrazabas a Chara y ponías tu barbilla sobre su cabeza. 

Él iba a protestar cuando otra persona decidió unirse a la lucha por el trono: al segundo la otra Chara se unió, pero ella, siendo más atrevida, se subió al sofá donde estabas para intentar sentarse en tus piernas también, apartando así a su otro yo. La mencionada respondió a esta usurpación de la corona empujándola también, y podías notar cómo empezaban a enfadarse de verdad. Vale, eso ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Tomaste a ambas y las dejaste en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño. Ambas te miraron enfadadas, pero las miradas que se echaban eran de mucha más furia que las lanzadas contra ti.

-Ahora ya ninguno se sienta aquí, lo siento –Tras decir esa frase, Frisk sacó la lengua a las otras dos chicas, mostrando una ligera victoria, aunque él también perdiese. Los tres iban a discutir cuando una voz los detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¿puedo sentarme yo, preciosa? –Tu cara al instante mostró una expresión de asco al reconocer esa voz, y miraste a UF!Sans, quien te miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda, al igual que las ganas de vomitar.

-yo te recomiendo sentarte en un saco de basura, al fin y al cabo es de donde perteneces –Decía Sans al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a tu lado en el sofá. Lanzó una mirada de “atrévete a sentarte” a su alter ego, quien tras encogerse de hombros sin dejar de sonreír decidió quedarse de pie apoyado en la pared de forma casual.

-Gracias –Musitaste sonriendo. Sans tan solo se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada, pero podías jurar que viste durante unos segundos una mirada de celos, y la verdad es que te animaba ver eso. Tras las dudas del día anterior cualquier pista que te diese sobre sus sentimientos valía oro.

-de nada, aqui para lo que necesites.

Ibas a responder con una frase cursi cuando Gaster apareció en la sala y todos os quedasteis callados al instante, a la espera de que él se colocase en el centro. Tenía muchos papeles en la mano, y sus ropas estaban arrugadas. Su expresión era cansada, se dejaba mostrar por esas expresiones lentas y pesadas que mostraba, al igual que las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. ¿Había estado toda la noche despierto? Miraste a Sans, quien al ver tu mirada de preocupación tan solo se encogió de hombros. Tal vez para ellos verlo así era normal, porque ninguno puso objeción al estado del científico. Sin embargo a ti te preocupaba, el descanso era importante, y aún más sabiendo que pronto sería necesario emplear todas las fuerzas suficientes que tuviesen.

Gaster carraspeó antes de empezar su discurso, y mientras colocaba los papeles y los repasaba, tú miraste a US!Papyrus y UF!Sans, recordando que ellos también deberían haber tenido un padre que desapareció. ¿Qué pensarían en esos momentos teniendo a su padre desaparecido ahí delante tras tanto tiempo? No te podías poner en su piel para saber qué pensaban, pero tal vez les era difícil de creer, o incluso ni se lo creían. ¿Gaster también era diferente en sus mundos? Si fuera así, entonces no habría mucho problema… ¿No? No parecían afectados, porque cuando empezaste a analizar sus rostros, uno era de completo aburrimiento y otro de lujuria en cuanto vio que le observabas.

Eliminando la parte de imbécil por parte de ese Sans, te alegraba saber que no estaban tristes ni molestos. Pero ellos querrían ver a su padre también, ¿no? ¿Tal vez tú podrías hacer algo por ellos? Estaría bien darles a aquellos familiares desaparecidos, pero tu familia a lo mejor no accedía. Aunque el hecho de que algunos Gaster estuvieran atrapados en el vacío…

-Gracias a todos por asistir –La voz del doctor te sacó de tus pensamientos, y tú te sentaste rígida, atenta a todo lo que él decía. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en esas cosas- Voy a ser sincero y directo… Según los informes dados por Blueberry y ****, los poderes de Error!Sans provienen del vacío, por lo que va a ser una situación muy complicada. No sé cómo ha podido tener magia de ahí, pero ese no es el asunto. Lo que importa es saber cómo contrarrestarlo, y por ello he seleccionado unos roles para cada uno dependiendo de sus habilidades y magia. Aunque conozcamos realmente poco sobre Error, sabemos al menos cuáles son sus ataques principales. Así pues, voy a asignar a cada persona la tarea que deben ejercer, y no hace falta decir por mi parte que espero una actuación perfecta y precisa, ¿verdad? Cualquier fallo supondría un destino horrible.

Dirigió una mirada a los presentes, quienes en su mayoría se pusieron más serios de lo normal, y tras observarte atentamente tras unos segundos, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Bien pues, sin más dilación, empecemos: Asgores, vosotros os vais a encargar de atacar, pero también necesitamos que protejáis al resto- Ah, se me olvidaba. Asgore de Underswap acogerá el rol de la Toriel de aquí, y Toriel de ese mundo tomará el de Asgore. Mis disculpas, se me olvidó mencionar este detalle teniendo en cuenta que son personalidades cambiadas. Sigamos, entonces. El rol de las Toriel será el de proteger y curar, solo atacar cuando sea necesario; de Papyrus, el del alma azul vendría bien para mantener a Error en tierra, así que sería necesario que uno lo mantuviese en el suelo y los otros ataquen cuando vean la oportunidad; Undynes, según tengo entendido, Error puede atrapar a gente entre hilos del vacío, así que será vuestra tarea cortarlos y estar atentas a cualquier suceso inesperado, mientras tanto tenéis permitido atacar; respecto a las Alphys, necesito que controléis los stats de Error y en general los del resto en el transcurso de la batalla, informando de cualquier anomalía que pueda suceder; Sanses, en el caso de que suceda, si Error abre portales es necesario que los cerréis al instante, aparte de llevar la parte más ofensiva del ataque. Bien, ahora voy a…

Parpadeaste un par de veces. ¿Y Frisk, las dos Chara y tú? ¿Os iba a dejar a los cuatro sin poder ayudar? No, eso no podía ser. Erais humanos, sí, pero eso no significaba que fuerais débiles. Es más, en teoría vuestras almas eran más fuertes que el de los monstruos, entonces qué sentido tenía apartaros de la batalla para eso… ¿Os consideraba inútiles? ¿O que ibais a cometer algún fallo? No, no deberías pensar mal de él. Tal vez tan solo quería protegeros. Pero esa posibilidad solo causaba una pequeña risa llena de locura en tu cabeza, no tenía sentido querer protegerte de algo contra lo que habías luchado durante mucho tiempo, era simplemente inútil. Tus movimientos estaban muy acomodados a las habilidades de ese Sans, y perfectamente podrías atacarle sin problemas.

Y eso lo sabía muy bien Gaster. ¿Entonces?

No ibas a interrumpir la reunión por ese motivo, pero tenías ganas de que se acabase para exigir explicaciones. No tenía sentido… Y mucho menos sentido tenía el hecho de que te sintieras dolida sin siquiera haber esperado a escuchar su respuesta. De nuevo estabas poniéndote en lo peor y pensando mal del resto… Tan solo necesitabas hablas con Gaster y comprender qué ocurría, nada más.

-… conseguiremos mejores resultados por ende. Y finalmente doy por concluida la reunión- Ah, se me olvidaba. También hay una petición anónima… En la que se pide flirtear con Error en vez de luchar contra él –El doctor miró a Frisk durante un segundo por encima de sus gafas mientras formulaba esa frase, notando cómo el niño alzaba los pulgares sonriente- Se tendrá en cuenta cuando sea el momento indicado. ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar?

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, y entonces, tras el doctor recoger todos sus papeles, el resto se puso de pie y las conversaciones iniciaron. Eran suaves, casi susurros, teniendo en cuenta que había sido un rato muy tenso no les apetecía llamar romper esa seriedad. Era extraño ver cómo tu excéntrica y animada familia era muy seria en los momentos necesarios. Sin embargo, como estaban hablando entre sí, era tu oportunidad para acercarte sin ser molestada. Y menos mal que decidiste actuar rápido, porque el doctor en cuanto te vio acercarte hacia él intentó salir rápido de la habitación. Sin embargo tu ángulo era mucho más cercano a la salida y él se dio cuenta tarde, por lo que estabas frente a la única salida posible con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados. Él te dedicó una mirada seria, y suspiró, quitándose las gafas para guardarlas en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Ambos sabíais de qué ibas a hablar.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntaste, alzando una ceja.

-¿Y bien qué? –Respondió, mostrando en su tono de voz una completa inocencia e ignorancia.

Sonreíste de una forma irónica. “ _Oh, con que vamos a jugar a eso. De acuerdo, doctor Extraño”._

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero –Diste un paso adelante, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros separada de él. A pesar de ser el más alto que tú, no te intimidaba en absoluto. Confiabas en ese momento en ti misma más que nunca, por eso fuiste capaz de ir al tema sin siquiera tartamudear ni mostrar consternación- ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros? ¿Frisk, Charas y yo?

Gaster te miró durante unos segundos en un silencio solemne que al parecer floreció en la sala en el momento en que te acercaste a Gaster, y a pesar de sentir muchas miradas sobre ti, no te atreviste a apartar tus pupilas de las de Gaster, quien intensamente estaba sopesando qué decir para no molestarte y hacerte comprender sus motivos.

-No vais a participar, lo siento –Concluyó, intentando salir de la habitación. Pero de nuevo bloqueaste su salida alzando un brazo y cortando su paso.

-¿Razón? –Tu voz era más cortante que ahora, señal de que estabas molesta y tensa. Tu corazón temblaba por el hecho de hacer tal espectáculo y también por ver que ibas, de nuevo, a ser alejada de un tema sumamente importante.

-Es muy peligroso, y no vamos a permitir que os pase nada.

Respiraste hondo, intentando calmar tus nervios al escuchar esa frase. ¿Cuántas veces más iban a seguir alejándote de todo? ¿Te iban a tratar toda tu vida como si fueras una princesa en una torre la cual debe ser protegida del exterior? No era justo, habían escondido muchas cosas sobre ti, y tú estabas cansada. Siempre dejada de lado, como si no fueras a hacer nada, como si fueras inútil. Y no lo eras, para nada. Es más, si no fuera por ti no sabrían la amenaza que acontecía sobre su mundo temporal. Y osaban a dejarte de lado. No, imposible. Así no funcionaban las cosas. Aunque su causa fuese noble, no tenía sentido. Tú eras también parte de todo esto y querías participar, habías viajado por mundos alternativos para esto, y así te lo pagaban… 

En el fondo tan solo estabas siendo egoísta, porque si tuvieses que ver a Frisk luchando contra Error le obligarías a detenerse y huir. Y una parte de ti sabía que así se sentía tu familia, ellos tal vez no querían verte sufrir de nuevo… Pero esa no era esa chica que ellos ya creían que eras, débil y huidiza. Eras alguien mucho más fuerte y poderosa, y muy difícilmente ibas a ser dañada, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Sin embargo el dolor de ser _traicionada_ creció de nuevo en ti, a pesar de que te creyeras en ese momento muy fuerte. Sentías traición por pensar que tu familia creía en ti pero no era así; y también traición por ti misma, porque no habías sabido mostrar cuán fuerte eras.

Una idea se cruzó por tu mente.

Ibas a solucionar este asunto en un santiamén.

Sonreíste ampliamente y giraste la cabeza para buscar a cierto sujeto. Y en cuanto tus ojos se cruzaron con los de  ESE monstruo, este dio un pequeño salto e intentó esconder detrás de su hermano. Pero ya era muy tarde, tú ya tenías la mano cogida de su muñeca y le estabas sonreías de una forma hambrienta… Deseosa de mostrar algo a las personas que te subvaloraban.

-Blueberry~, ¿qué tal si entrenamos?


	49. It's show time!

 

Blueberry estaba frente a ti al otro lado del jardín, mirándote con desconfianza y temor. Tú sin embargo le mirabas sonriendo ampliamente, mientras respirabas hondo y esperabas a que el resto de tus familiares y amigos se colocasen en el porche. Tan solo forzaste a Gaster a verte entrenar con Blueberry, pero el resto decidió apuntarse para ver, y eso te animaba aún más. A saber quién se atrevería a menospreciarte tras ver la pelea.

¿O tal vez te tendrían miedo a partir de entonces?

Quién sabe. Por el momento solo querías lucirte un rato y demostrarles que podías patear traseros tan bien como ellos, o incluso mejor. Ellos no se esperaban el nivel que tenías, probablemente. Y eso hacía que la adrenalina corriese por todo tu cuerpo, tanto que hasta notabas tus manos temblar y tu corazón palpitar de júbilo.

Era la hora del show.

-¿Estás listo, Sansy? –Preguntaste a tu contrincante mientras dabas un paso adelante.

Él no respondió, pero la magia empezó a fluir y tu mundo se volvió blanco y negro, delante de ti ahora había una versión animada de Blueberry. De lejos podías ver a tu familia también en su versión cartoon, pero eran tan solo observadores de la pelea, por lo que sus almas no estaban enfrente de ellos. La pelea había comenzado.

ACT > TALK

-¡Te dejo a ti empezar! –Dijiste lanzándole un guiño a Blueberry, quien asintió algo intimidado, e incluso miraba hacia abajo

Primero ibas a dejarles ver qué bien esquivabas los ataques.

Tu contrincante lanzó tres huesos en vertical a una velocidad rápida, los cuales esquivaste con antelación. Tu ojo ya estaba en llamas y de tus manos emanaban las mismas; sentías la magia en ti rodeándote con ternura pero con fuerza, mostrándote ese cajón lleno que ansiaba ser abierto para mostrarse, y si no controlabas aquello, no podías contar con salir viva de aquello. Pero eso no lo debía saber nadie, porque se preocuparían demasiado. Tan solo Blueberry, Error y tú conocíais ese límite que tenías. Y Blueberry parecía evitar atacar fuerte para no forzarte a abrir esa magia, lo sabías. En otros momentos te alegraría saber que se preocupaba tanto por ti, pero en esos momentos necesitabas mostrar cuán fuerte eras.

Al fin y al cabo, el show debía mantener a sus espectadores entretenidos.

Al ver que el ataque de Blueberry no acababa, te diste cuenta en seguida del truco: los huesos iban a volver hacia atrás a una velocidad sumamente mayor y más dolorosa. Los esquivaste en seguida, y miraste a tu enemigo sonriendo, quien te devolvió aquel acto aunque de forma algo temblorosa. Porque podía ver en tus ojos el deseo de ir a por todas.

FIGHT

Al segundo no estabas en tu posición, si no detrás de Blueberry, y otro segundo después él estaba siendo lanzado hacia arriba por una patada que le habías dado. Sin dudarlo ni un momento estabas sobre Blueberry y con otra patada evitaste que siguiese subiendo para ir hacia abajo, y por último apareciste a un lado, dándole un último golpe, causando que se estrellase contra el árbol más próximo.

Tu ataque terminó, y tras teletransportarte hacia el suelo, alzaste la mirada sonriendo ampliamente al público, quien miraba con asombro y horror lo sucedido. Aunque había cuatro miradas que se distinguían del resto: Gaster tenía las gafas puestas y miraba muy atentamente todo con un rostro serio, ¡¿apuntando cosas en un cuaderno?!; US!Papyrus te miraba con un profundo odio, tanto que incluso su cigarrillo había caído al suelo y lo estaba aplastando con un pie; UF!Sans dirigía una mirada de lujuria hacia ti, aunque ya te lo esperabas viniendo de él; y por último, tu Sans miraba la escena sin pupilas en los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Daba un poco de mal rollo, la verdad.

Pero no te podías cuestionar esas actitudes, porque Blueberry ya se estaba incorporando y tras quitarse un poco de suciedad de la mejilla con su guante, alzó la mano hacia ti, y tu alma se volvió azul.

-¡NO ERES LA ÚNICA QUE VA A EMPEZAR FUERTE! –Tu sonrisa incrementó si podía llegar a ser tras escuchar la frase de Blueberry, porque eso indicaba que ya había dejado de lado sus dudas y la verdadera pelea comenzaba.

En cuanto tu alma se puso azul, sentías que la fuerza de gravedad te atraía aún más, lo que indicaba que tus teletransportes tendrían horribles resultados si decidías realizarlos sobre algunos metros del suelo. Esa era su forma de evitar que te movieses con tanta libertad. Lanzó más huesos hacia ti, pero en vez de tres ahora eran tal cantidad que ni sabías cuántos eran, de diferentes tamaños y alturas y de color azul claro, lo que significaba que esos huesos no te harían daño si no te movías. Por tanto, decidiste quedarte parada, y fue entonces cuando caíste en la trampa de Blueberry: los huesos se volvieron blancos a unos centímetros de ti. Tu cuerpo intentó reaccionar, pero era tarde, y estaban a tal velocidad que cruzaron tu alma y siseaste de dolor.

HP 17/24

Por suerte al recibir los primeros dolores supiste reaccionar rápido e invocaste un escudo de llamas grises que absorbieron los huesos, provocando que todos se disipasen y tú no sufrieras más daños. Suspiraste tras aquello, y decidiste mirar a Blueberry, quien sonreía alegre por haber conseguido su cometido. Alzaste el pulgar en señal de “buen trabajo”, y él parecía mucho más animado. Aunque fuese tu contrincante en esos momentos, seguía siendo tu amigo, y no dejaba de hacer trampas para vencerte.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! –Dijo refiriéndose al escudo a pesar de estar sonriendo, tú tan solo te reíste encogiéndote de hombros. En el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

FIGHT

Las llamas de tus manos incrementaron en potencia, y lanzaste tres ráfagas horizontales de fuego, las cuales cubrían por completo el campo de batalla, dejando un pequeño hueco por el cual si no se posicionaba correctamente sin un centímetro de error acabaría recibiendo daño y sufriría durante unos segundos quemaduras que reducirían lentamente su hp. Sin embargo, él decidió evitar aquello invocando otro escudo de huesos, que capturaron el fuego y todo su correspondiente daño. Había osado a utilizar tu misma defensa para hacerte sentir la misma rabia que probablemente sintió cuando evitaste su ataque. Tu furia aumentó al comprender todo aquello.

Entonces, fue su turno de atacar, y esta vez, lanzó otros tres huesos en tu dirección, los cuales esquivaste saltando aún con el alma azul ya que eran bajos, pero cuando ibas a llegar al suelo, el maldito bastardo realizó otra trampa. Donde ibas a caer aparecieron unos huesos que si no fuera por tus reflejos, te los habrías tragado con patatas. Al instante ya estabas al otro lado de esa zona, gracias a un teletransporte. Suspiraste dando un “¡Fiu!”, realmente habías evitado aquello por los pelos.

Todos esos trucos que estaba realizando Blueberry los iba a pagar muy caro.

 

1101011010 SANS POV

 

Verte pelear era muy duro. Estaba el hecho de que recibías daño, y viendo tu alma le daba mucho miedo saber que en cualquier momento se podía romper por lo débil que era; sin embargo, otro asunto que le provocaba auténtico TERROR eran tus poderes, los cuales eran semejantes al suyo y provocaba en su cabeza millones de preguntas. ¿Cuánta magia había en ti? ¿Cuánto podías soportar? ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? Eran las preguntas más importantes que circulaban, mientras otras tantas no se hacían notar tanto.

Aunque todo en su mente se disipó cuando notó a alguien acercándose demasiado a él, y mirando de reojo pudo notar que era su alter ego de Underfell. De todas las personas en el mundo que se le podían acercar en ese momento tenía que ser ese malnacido. El temor se convirtió en odio nada más escuchar la frase que formuló por lo bajo para que nadie más lo oyese.

-esta bastante buena, ¿a que si? –Sans gruñó, pero el otro del diente dorado no parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta- se honesto, tu tambien lo has notado.

La furia invadió por completo todo su ser, e intentó calmarse respirando hondo por la nariz, pero sus pupilas habían desaparecido mostrando un aura amenazante; aunque su otro yo parecía importarle poco, porque se rio ligeramente observando su reacción y posteriormente la escena.

Sans no se podía creer que ese imbécil pudiese tratarse así, como un objeto al que hablar de tal manera, con poco respeto y tanta osadía. Y lo peor es que ese Sans sabía que actuar así lo cabreaba, por esa razón no paraba de hablar de ti de esa forma tan soez. Había demasiadas veces que intentaba picarlo, pero la gota que casi colmó el vaso fue en la escena del perrito caliente, la cual se reprodujo en su mente. Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, intentando calmar las ganas que sentía de hacerle pasar un mal rato a su otro yo.

~~~

Sans se encontraba pacíficamente tomando kétchup en la comida, observando atentamente a todos los comensales con una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro. Verlos a todos tan animados y sonrientes siempre había hecho que su alma se tranquilizase durante ese tiempo, podía sentir que relajarse no era tan malo después de todo, y más aún si tú estabas cerca. Aunque le costase mirarte a los ojos por lo que había sucedido arriba, sentía la necesidad de tenerte en su campo visual, aunque fuese tan solo de reojo. Sabía que si te miraba un solo segundo acabaría sonrojado o tirándote contra la primera pared que hubiera para, bueno, hacer cosas que jamás contaría a Papyrus ni aunque su vida estuviese en ello. 

Sin embargo su paz acabó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Y de qué mala manera.

-hey, colega, deberías ver esto –Al escuchar la voz profunda e irónica de UF!Sans, apretó tan fuerte su bebida que casi explota en su mano, pero supo mantenerse en su sitio. No debía seguirle el juego a ese idiota, porque era como un niño pequeño. Picaba al resto para llamar la atención, y Sans era mucho más maduro que él, por tanto debía mostrarlo ignorándole por completo.

-oh, ¿me vas a ignorar? bien, pero _tu chica_ esta provocando demasiado, que lo sepas –En cuanto se refirió a ti, giró la mirada para ver qué sucedía, y la escena le provocó un completo sonrojo azulado en sus "mejillas", forzándolo a darte la espalda.

Tenías la boca abierta e introducías un perrito caliente en tu boca, mirando de forma inocente y hambrienta el alimento. Sin embargo, antes de comértelo, lamiste la cabeza probando el kétchup, y eso incendió en Sans demasiadas emociones a la vez. Tan adorable, tan sensual… Su magia quería invocar otra cosa de repente, y decidió desechar esa necesidad sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía hacer esas cosas en público, y mucho menos pensarlas delante tuya, porque se sentía sucio consigo mismo. Pero, ugh, esa imagen había sido demasiado para él.

Y UF!Sans lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-a mi me gustaria que ese perrito caliente fuese otra cosa, y estoy seguro que tu tamb-

-vuelve a hablar asi de ella y te convertire en p o l v o –Musitó por lo bajo, rugiendo de forma mortífera. La vergüenza en un segundo pasó al odio con tan solo escuchar la frase de ese… Hijo de mal monstruo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese esqueleto consiguiese cambiar sus emociones en tan solo unos segundos? Jugaba demasiado bien con él, y eso le molestaba demasiado. Sabía exactamente cómo meter el dedo en la llaga y cabrearlo hasta niveles que ni él sabía que podía tener.

Su alter ego se rio bastante, golpeando dos veces su espalda para marcharse a otro lado. No le importó ni lo más mínimo esos dos golpes “cariñosos” ni a dónde fuese. En esos momentos lo quería ver hecho polvo en el suelo. Pero debía controlarse, él no era ese tipo de monstruo. Debía recordarse interiormente una y otra vez que era mucho más maduro que ese idiota, y no iba a caer en su juego. Pronto lo tendría fuera de vista, en cuanto todo acabase, y mientras no te tocase a ti, todo estaría bien.

~~~~

No, no estaba bien. Mientras no te tocase NI hablase tan mal de ti, en realidad.

“ _Respira hondo, Sans, no te dejes llevar. Es tan solo un crío, un-_ “.

-uhhh, ¿has visto como pone el trasero cuando esta peleando? cuando se inclina de esa forma me dan ganas de-

“ _Nah, patéale el trasero a ese gilipollas. Y rápido_ ”.

Su yo interior no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, porque de pronto el ojo de Sans emitía llamas azules, y tras un movimiento de mano, un hueso lanzó a UF!Sans al jardín tras hacerle chocar contra la barra del porche, la cual rompió. Cayó al patio después de arrastrarse un par de metros por el césped debido a la fuerza del impacto producida por el hueso. A Sans le importó muy pocos los destrozos que pudiese originar, porque en esos momentos tan solo se centraba en patearle el huesudo trasero a ese.

Sonrió de manera cínica al dar varios pasos dirigiéndose hacia su otro Sans, quien se frotaba el cráneo apoyando el brazo en el jardín, intentando incorporarse.

-hablemos un rato, compañero –Dijo, aunque ambos sabían que no iban precisamente a hablar, porque unos Gaster Blaster ya estaban detrás de Sans, amenazando atentamente al enemigo.

Frente a ellos dos ya estaban sus almas flotando, mostrando que otra batalla había comenzado. Y la verdad es que Sans necesitaba destrozar su boca hasta verla esparcida por todo el suelo. Le iba a demostrar las consecuencias de hablar así de ti. De _SU_ chica. La cual solo él podía pensar así de ella.

0010101010 TÚ

Estabas a punto de atacar cuando un ruido alteró por completo a Blueberry y a ti, provocando que ambos dieses un salto y miraseis alrededor, para saber de dónde provenía ese estruendo. Nada más girar la cabeza notaste que UF!Sans estaba en el suelo con trozos de madera a su alrededor, y tu Sans estaba delante de él con el brazo levantado y una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro. Él le estaba dando la espalda al resto, pero desde tu posición podías verles de perfil.

Tu alma empezó a latir rápido, esa pelea no parecía amistosa como la de Sansy y tú. Ambos se miraban con una furia y ansia mezclada que te provocaba un malestar en el estómago. Podías notar cómo la magia incrementaba en su zona, mostrando que ambos habían encendido sus ojos, y tu Sans había invocado Glasters. Lo que iba a suceder ahí no iba a ser nada bueno.

Pero tu familia no pareció notar la seriedad del asunto.

-¡VAYA, HASTA LOS DOS SANSES QUIEREN PRACTICAR TAMBIÉN! –Gritó Papyrus, muy orgulloso de ver que su hermano estaba tan animado de repente- ¡ENTONCES, YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, NO VOY A SER MENOS! ¡ASÍ PUES, UNDYNE! –Señaló a su mejor amiga- ¡TE CONCEDO EL HONOR DE ENTRENAR CONMIGO!

-¡¿Cómo que el honor, sabandija?! –Respondió ella invocando una lanza y señalándolo con ella- ¡Tú deberías estar rogándome que peleemos, como en los viejos tiempos!

-¡PERO YA NO DEBO ROGARTE PORQUE SOY GUARDIA REAL; EL MÁS FAMOSO, GENIAL Y POPULAR DE LA GUARDIA! –Ambos empezaron a marcharse a un lado del jardín mientras se seguían lanzando bromas. Aunque ya no había mucho espacio para ellos. Blueberry y tú estabais ocupando gran parte del jardín, y parecía ser que pronto deberíais acercaros más para permitir al resto entrenar.

Te giraste hacia Blueberry encogiéndote de hombros, y él correspondió empezando a reírse. Pero no notaste su gesto, porque en cuanto realizaste ese movimiento te diste cuenta que por tus brazos había sombras oscuras que amenazaban con cubrir todo tu cuerpo. Con la tensión de la batalla ni te habías dado cuenta de esa amenaza que estaba abriendo lentamente el cajón de magia, y señalaste a Blueberry una T con las manos indicando que ya era hora de descansar, y en cuanto él asintió tu mundo volvió a adquirir los colores naturales, indicando que la pelea había terminado con un SPARE aceptado por ambos.

 


	50. Los demonios que nos arrastran

111010101 BLUEBERRY'S POV

-No Sé, Papy, Tal vez... No estoy preparado para esto... -Murmuró Blueberry mientras abrazaba su libro de citas, con un semblante triste.

Se había prometido a sí mismo intentar conquistarte de la manera más romántica posible, por eso atesoraba ese libro como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ahí venían todo tipo de consejos para conquistar a una "dama", concepto que había aprendido de su libro y el cual agradaba a las mujeres si las llamabas así. Pero él, a pesar de tener cientos de páginas con consejos, trucos, y demás, se sentía completamente inseguro. Tanto que intentaba huir a cada rato y esconderse lejos de ti para que no vieses ese lado cobarde que él tenía.

Blueberry sabía que eso preocupaba a todos, no era común para él ser así. Pero era tan novato en el tema del amor, que no sabía qué hacer. Su libro le exigía ser caballeroso, amable, divertido, y ante todo escucharte. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser todo si nunca lo había sido?

En realidad era su inseguridad lo que le hacía pensar así, y tal vez no estuviera pensando las cosas como debía, ya que en teoría era un libro lo que dictaba sus pensamientos; por tanto, tenía miedo, dudas, temor, y su alma dolía a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Nunca Seré El Chico Ideal... -Dijo para sí mismo observando la página 34 de su libro, línea 17, la cual había leído miles de veces para darse ánimos. "El chico ideal está en ti, ¡y en cuanto se lo demuestres ella caerá ante tus pies en seguida!"- Nunca Seré Perfecto...

Dio un pequeño salto al notar la mano huesuda de su hermano en su hombro, alzando la vista para observar esas dos cuencas vacías que eran los ojos de su hermano. Hasta se había olvidado por completo que estaban en "su" habitación, en aquella casa. Blueberry estaba sentado en la cama mientras su hermano estaba frente a él sentado en la silla, observando atentamente todas las expresiones que el pequeño realizaba.

Nada más notar el calor de su hermano se dio cuenta de que también sentía añoranza. Estaba muy lejos de casa, muy lejos de la protección de sus paredes, y había estado mucho tiempo lejos de su hermano. Era tal el tiempo estando separados que hasta le costaba verle a veces a los ojos y hablarle con normalidad. Podía notar en la mirada de su hermano una tristeza incrementada; exacto, incrementada, porque Blueberry siempre había visto tristeza en ellos. Ahora sin embargo la soledad y el vacío eran mucho más profundos en sus ojos.

Pero ellos ya estaban juntos, entonces, ¿por qué estaba así su hermano? La respuesta vino en seguida.

Por Error. El ser que había osado secuestrar a su hermano pequeño y encerrarlo durante demasiado tiempo dentro de aquel lugar. Blueberry, a pesar de ser inocente, se daba cuenta de las cosas muy rápido. Una de ellas era que su hermano tenía demasiado miedo aunque lo escondiese con chistes y pasotismo, porque pronto tendría que luchar contra el secuestrador de su hermano, y ya se habían enfrentado antes ellos dos, cuando Blueberry estaba siendo raptado. Y ambos sabían cuán poderoso era Error, al menos una mínima parte. Papy no pudo luchar lo suficiente contra Error como para saber los puntos fuertes y débiles.

Y si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente ahora le estaría llevando lejos de ese mundo para mantenerlo a salvo para siempre.

-si te soy sincero, creo que esa humana... no es suficiente para ti –Recalcó su hermano, haciendo que el alma de Blueberry diese un salto de dolor. Papyrus siempre había sido su mentor, su mejor amigo, su familia, y escuchar esas palabras sobre la persona que le gustaba no eran agradables- no me fio de ella, hay algo que... no coincide contigo, y se que tu...

Por su expresión de concentración, Blueberry sabía que estaba intentando elegir las palabras más adecuadas para no hacerle daño. Sin embargo eso parecía ser difícil. Desde que se encontraron, el pequeño bollito sabía que a Papyrus no le gustaba para nada esa chica, y no lo entendía. ¿Tal vez por ser un hermano sobreprotector era así? ¿O de verdad tú no eras- No, NO. Tú eras genial, y Blueberry te adoraba por completo. A lo mejor eras demasiado tristona, pero tu valentía y auto superación le encantaban a ese esqueleto, tanto que quería conquistarte de la forma más adecuada y perfecta posible, para poder estar juntos en su futuro descapotable yendo hacia una firma suya de autógrafos mientras vuestros cabellos flotaban con el aire. Ansiaba verte sonreír sin parar en el coche, devolverte esa felicidad arrebatada, y que ese centro de felicidad fuese a causa de él.

Sí, eso era lo que quería contigo. Y Papyrus debía entenderlo, incluso si no le caías bien.

-yo siempre voy a apoyar tus decisiones, y lo sabes –Papyrus dio un apretón al hombro del esqueleto pequeño, lo cual le animó ligeramente. Después de todo, incluso si las cosas salían mal, seguiría teniendo a Papyrus, quien conseguía animarle siempre, no importa cómo.

Eso si conseguían derrotar o convencer a Error, lo cual era algo que hacía dudar a Blueberry. ¡Pero debía ser positivo! ¡Las estrellas siempre brillan a pesar de estar en mitad de la oscura noche, y Blueberry debía ser una estrella, una estrella tan iluminada que te cegase y te dejase ver cuán genial era tanto él como tú!

Dio una bocanada de aire, eliminando por completo aquellos malos pensamientos, enfocándose en aquellas palabras que su hermano le estaba diciendo. Él le estaba apoyando, y gracias a él, sería capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa. Con tan solo una mirada, Papy era capaz de iluminar hasta el día más oscuro, como las estrellas de Underground. ¡Él era una de las estrellas más preciadas por el grandioso Blueberry!

La felicidad volvió a su alma, y con él sus pupilas en forma de estrellas, provocando en Papyrus una expresión de alivio.

-¡ELLA ES UNA BUENA HUMANA, PAPY! –Tras esa frase se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar, sin dejar de sonreír- ¡PORQUE YO, EL SANSNACIONAL SANS, ELIGE SIEMPRE LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR!

Su hermano respondió con una leve risa entre dientes mientras se encogía de hombros, apartándose para dejarle pasar e ir a por ti. Él sabía que Blueberry iba a ir a buscarte y charlar contigo para "tirarte fichas", o eso decía el libro. Aunque él no jugaba al póker, Papyrus tenía en casa un juego de mesa para jugar con sus amigos de Muffet's los sábados noche, cuando Blueberry se iba a su pijamada semanal con Alphys. Tal vez podría coger el juego para tirarte las fichas y así conquistarte.

Debía admitir que esos rituales humanos eran muy raros. Aun así, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conquistarte.

Con esos pensamientos y la autoestima subida por todo lo alto, se encaminó al lugar donde le dijo tu madre que estabas: en el laboratorio de Gaster, tercer piso, segunda puerta a la izquierda.

 

1110101010 TÚ

 

Encontraste a la Chara de jersey rojo y negro en la cocina, intentando pillar unas galletas de chocolate que se encontraban en lo alto de las estanterías. Intentaba ponerse de puntillas sobre una silla intentando alcanzar ese tarro, pero era tan pequeña que le era imposible. Te reíste por lo bajo, colocándote detrás suya para sostenerla por la cintura y bajarla con cuidado, aunque ella empezase a protestar. Pero al ver que eras tú, se quedó callada y miró al suelo, parecía avergonzada. ¿O tal vez no quería hablar contigo? Teniendo en cuenta su pasado, lo entenderías...

Oh, cierto. Su pasado. Te habías olvidado de indagar más en la conexión de esos tres contigo. Y teniendo en cuenta que estabais solas, ¿tal vez...?

-Si querías galletas, tan solo deberías haberlas pedido –Agarraste el bote y las colocaste en la encima, sin dejar de sonreír.

Chara sonrió de oreja a oreja y rápidamente ya tenía la silla colocada en su sitio con ella encima de nuevo, pero esta vez sentada sobre sus piernas para llegar más rápido al tarro, el cual ya habías abierto. Ella tomó tres galletas y las empezó a engullir. Sus mejillas estaban mucho más rojas y parecía contenta.

El pez había caído en el cebo.

-Pero este es nuestro secreto, ¿vale? –Murmuraste mientras tomabas una galleta y la comías. Deliciosas- A cambio, quiero que respondas a ciertas cosas.

Ella dejó de comer, y empezó a mirarte con los ojos entrecerrados. Se empezó a dar cuenta de que algo iba mal. Ugh, te habías precipitado. Le dedicaste otra sonrisa sincera mientras tomabas otra galleta, mostrando que tú también eras cómplice de aquello.

-Tres galletas, tres preguntas. ¿De acuerdo? –Ella seguía sin responder, mirando el bote y luego a ti. Por su expresión seria no podías analizar qué estaba pensando, pero debías intentarlo- Tengo una idea, a cambio de las galletas haremos lo que tú quieras durante un día entero. Tú dices, yo hago. Prometido.

Eso pareció complacerla, porque asintió y se alejó del tarro, sentándose correctamente en la silla. Tal vez para no caer en la tentación y hacer que tú exigieses más preguntas por haber comido más galletas por su parte. Chica lista. Esperó pacientemente aunque con expresión ligeramente aburrida a que decidieras empezar, porque mentalmente te replanteabas qué tres preguntas podías realizar y que acarreasen todas las dudas pobladas en tu mente.

-Doy por hecho que tu relación con papá y mamá no fue muy buena... -Ella asintió, y tú respiraste hondo. Eso aclaraba muchas de las cosas que ella dijo cuando os visteis por primera vez- Dime... ¿Por qué bajaste ahí? ¿Querías huir? ¿Buscabas un nuevo hogar? ¿O querías... Suicidarte?

El silencio se hizo presente, y ella empezó a quitar un hilo de su jersey veraniego, concentrada en sus pensamientos. Le concediste todo el tiempo que necesitase mientras sacabas de la nevera un zumo de naranja y dos vasos, tendiéndole uno por si quería. Aceptó silenciosamente, y tras tomar un trago decidió responder.

-¿Me vas a juzgar? –Esa pregunta te tomó por sorpresa, tanto que estuviste un par de segundos en shock. Rápidamente volviste a la realidad para no hacerle pensar lo contrario.

-¡Para nada! Puedes confiar en mi.

Eso pareció complacerla, porque al instante sonrió ligeramente, observando el vaso con aún un poco de zumo de naranja. Esa sonrisa era triste, forzada, pero si ella quería sonreír así no le ibas a reprochar nada, al fin y al cabo era un tema demasiado privado y doloroso.

-Yo... Fui forzada a ser quien no era desde que nací. Me forzaron a ser como tú, a vestir como tú, a ser tú –Tragaste saliva, en vez de responderte directamente te iba a contar su historia, para ella tal vez sería mucho más fácil de explicar. Si eso quería ella, que así fuese- Falleciste en un accidente antes de que yo naciera, de coche. Mamá tenía una página del periódico con la noticia de tu muerte colgada en su espejo, y cada año lloraba sobre el papel, tanto el día de tu cumpleaños como el de tu muerte. Me repitieron una y otra vez que yo era tu sustituta, pero era una sustituta horrible. No era tú, al fin y al cabo. Y tras darse cuenta ellos de eso... Me... Me...

Al ver que se mordía el labio tras notar cómo su voz se quebraba, decidiste pasar tu mano por su espalda para calmarla.

-Tómate tu tiempo, todo va bien, no te fuerces a hablar de lo que no quieres.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y apretó aún más los puños, respirando profundamente. No quería derrumbarse, pero podías notar que el dolor era demasiado como para intentar controlarse. Verla así te hacía querer llorar también de impotencia mientras tu corazón se sobrecogía. Esos cabrones si no estaban muertos siempre tenían que hacer daño a alguien, especialmente a una criatura inocente.

-Su conducta fue producido por el dolor que sufrieron, intentaban tapar su dolor creando una nueva tú, pero tal fue la frustración que no encontraron otra manera de afrontar la realidad y superar el dolor –Aunque estuvieses llena de rabia y tristeza, esas palabras tan adultas te tomaron por sorpresa.

Miraste a Chara ligeramente sorprendida, aunque debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban tus ojos la veías medio borrosa. Te frotaste los ojos con el cuello de la camisa para poder verla mejor. No tenía sentido que dijese esa frase de forma automática, y encima había sido capaz de analizar psicológicamente la actitud de sus padres con esa edad. Eso quería decir que...

-¿Hablaste con alguien sobre esto anteriormente? –Ella asintió al instante, lo cual resolvió todas tus dudas.

-Hace tiempo... Con un buen amigo... -Al ver que miraba a otro lado, la respuesta vino al instante a tu mente: Asriel.

-¿Asriel? –El nombre la pilló por sorpresa, tanto que casi se cayó de la silla, pero la agarraste por el costado para que lo evitase. Respirando acelerada, no pudo evitar dejar caer las lágrimas que ya amenazaban por sus ojos, y supiste en ese momento que tocaste un tema demasiado sensible.

-Lo siento, yo-

-Sí, fue Asriel... Él me aceptó por ser quien soy, y cuando le conté mi pasado... Me dijo aquello –Pero Asriel también era un niño pequeño, ¿tan inteligente fue el hijo de Toriel y Asgore? Si Chara decía que fue él quien se lo dijo, debías aceptarlo, aunque fuese difícil de creer.

Sin darte cuenta te estabas metiendo en un tema mucho más profundo.

-Al principio no entendí qué dijo, pero con el tiempo todo cobró sentido. Si no hubiese sido por él, yo nunca habría encontrado una familia de verdad –Al parecer miles de recuerdos empezaron a cruzarse por la mente de Chara, los cuales eran alegres. Sin embargo, a los segundos se transformó en una expresión de completa furia y tristeza, y entonces supiste que ella estaba llegando a la parte más oscura de su alma- Pero me traicionaron. Al ver que todos estaban encerrados, tomé veneno para que alguien pudiese salir y encontrar alguna forma de liberarlos, ¡y tras suicidarme, no hicieron nada!

Te dio un puñetazo en el pecho, y aunque doliese, permitiste que se desahogase. Aunque fuese a través de la violencia. Lo importante es que estuviese sacando todo lo que su alma estaba escondiendo desde hacía tiempo, y al mismo tiempo encontrabas respuestas a tus preguntas. Pero en esos momentos lo que más te importaba era que Chara se desahogase contigo, así debería sentirse mejor.

-¡Acabé con mi propia vida para eso! ¡Se quedaron de brazos cruzados mientras yo yacía muerta! ¡Solo querían matarme y ya! ¡¡¡Como mis padres!!! –Agarró tan fuerte tu camisa con una mano que siseaste de dolor, e instintivamente querías apartarte, pero no podías. La destrozarías si la rechazabas en su peor momento- ¡Todos en este mundo solo quieren verme muerta!

Vale, una cosa era desahogarse, otra tirarse mierda.

-Nadie te quiere ver muerta, yo no quiero que mueras –La abrazaste contra tu pecho, notando dolores en tu antebrazo y costillas. Ibas a tener magulladuras por esto, lo más seguro, pero poco te importó- Todo está bien, ellos tan solo no encontraron la manera, pero ahora están a salvo, tal y como querías.

Ella, sin embargo, siguió gritando, entrando en una fase de completo dolor y desesperación. Si no fuera porque el resto estaban en el patio siguiendo con la práctica del día anterior, habríais armado un gran alboroto.

-¡Por eso invadí el cuerpo de Frisk, para vengarme de todos vosotros! ¡¡¡DEBERÍAIS ESTAR MUERTOS AHORA MISMO!!!

A pesar de intentar mantener la calma, escucharla decir ese tipo de cosas hacía que el pánico corriese por todo tu ser. No sabías cómo detener esto, y al parecer abrazarla y hablarle bien no funcionaba, era en vano hacer aquello. Tu mente en esos momentos estaba completamente en blanco, y ella estaba en tal estado de shock que era difícil alcanzarla para que se calmase. Por culpa de tu egoísmo ella estaba sufriendo, y no sabías qué hacer.

No, mentira, sí lo sabías. El orfanato. La directora. Los médicos. Las profesoras.

Ellos encontraron la respuesta cuando tú eras una cría y estabas en el mismo estado mental que ella.

Rápidamente te sentaste dando la espalda a la encimera, y a pesar de ser incómodo, colocaste a Chara en tu regazo, quien seguía dando puñetazos en el aire y maldiciendo. Un puñetazo incluso te dio en la nariz, pero en ese momento toda tu atención estaba en esa niña que estaba pasando una crisis emocional. La apretaste con la cara en tu pecho, y rodeaste con tus brazos los suyos y las piernas, evitando que así se moviese. Debía escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, así que respiraste hondo, intentando evitar que ella escuchase cualquier otra cosa, para que se centrase en tus latidos. Sus sollozos eran silenciados por estar apretada contra ti, pero ya no convulsionaba como antes. Eso era bueno. A los segundos, empezaste a tararear una nana, la misma nana que Toriel cantaba a Asriel y probablemente a Chara cuando eran niños. Aunque ese detalle tú no lo sabías, pero pareció funcionar, porque al minuto la niña ya no chillaba ni pataleaba, tan solo lloraba dejándose consolar por ti, mientras te mecías lentamente y besabas su cabeza.

Al ver que funcionaba, sonreíste para ti, a pesar de sentirte muy cansada. Demasiadas emociones por un momento.

Besaste su cabeza cuando se detuvo por completo, y la separaste para ver sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas llenas de humedad. Las acariciaste para limpiar su rostro y ella, al ver tu sonrisa, te la devolvió. Era una sonrisa pura, aliviada. Como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, y seguramente era así.

-Eres perfecta tal y como eres, Chara.

Ella, al escuchar esa frase te dio el mayor abrazo que jamás te pudo haber dado alguien. Podías sentir como si su vida estuviese dependiendo de ti, como si se agarrase a ti para no caer a un profundo abismo que era su propio yo. Y tú correspondiste el abrazo de igual forma, tal vez no tan intensamente pero sí queriendo corresponder sus sentimientos.

-Gracias... -Dijo en un susurro. Su voz estaba ronca de tanto haber llorado, pero al menos todo estaba bien.

Como ya estaba bien, decidiste bajarla con mucho cuidado, como si fuese un cristal que estuviese a punto de romperse, y ella, tras dar un par de bocanadas de aire para recomponerse, volvió a sonreír mientras daba un salto.

-¡¿Puedo tomar otra galleta?! –Esa reacción te tomó por sorpresa, la verdad, pero tú devolviste el gesto cariñoso sonriendo ampliamente, y le diste directamente el tarro de galletas.

-Toma las que quieras, hoy es tu día.

Cuando ella ya estaba cogiendo varias galletas para comerlas, unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, y tras miraros a los ojos durante un par de segundos, decidisteis llevar a cabo una medida demasiado infantil para ese momento: esconderos tras la encimera. Chara se empezó a reír por lo bajo escondiendo el tarro entre las dos, y tú ponías un dedo en tu boca para que parase, pero al parecer jugar al escondiste teniendo algo valioso que esconder le hacía mucha gracia. Deberías recordar aquello para jugar con ella más a menudo así.

Los pasos se hicieron más audibles y llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, fuese quien fuese al parecer se detuvo para observar la cocina.

-Oh, juraría que estaba en casa... -La dulce y tierna voz de tu madre se escuchó, y tú te tapaste la boca para no reírte. Si te pillaba, te castigaría para enseñar al resto que comer galletas antes de cenar no estaba bien- Si no está en su cuarto ni en el patio...

Seguía murmurando cuando al parecer se escuchó cómo daba la puerta, pero algo la detuvo. Algo que ni tú ni Chara os disteis cuenta y debíais de haber escondido.

-¿Qué hacen estos vasos y el zumo en la mesa? –Chara y tú os mirasteis perplejas, dándoos cuenta del fatal error. Delante vuestra estaba el fregadero, así que si Toriel decidía recoger la cocina...

La figura de Toriel apareció por tu lado derecho, y al instante ella dio un brinco al ver que estabais escondidas, y empezó a miraros a ambas con ojos como platos. Tú sonreíste avergonzada mientras Chara escondía la cabeza en su jersey para evitar reírse delante de tu madre.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, vosotras dos? –Sus ojos depararon en el tarro de gallitas, y rápidamente su cerebro unió uno más uno. Su postura se volvió rígida a pesar de sonreír por ver cómo actuabais de manera tan infantil. Su sonrisa delataba que estaba disfrutando el momento, aunque debiese actuar como una madre- ¿Con que tomando galletas antes de cenar, uh?

Depositó los vasos en el fregadero y el zumo en la nevera mientras Chara y u os levantabais, dejando el tarro en la encimera. Ella lo recogió, mirando que faltaban la mitad. Os dedicó una mirada severa tras recomponerse de lo dulce que erais en ese momento.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde –Ladeaste la cabeza en confusión, ¿en otro momento?- Gaster te busca, mi niña.

La vida decidió bendecirte con un método de escape, así que sin dudar ni un segundo huiste de la escena del crimen, dejando a Chara sola contra Toriel. Pudiste escuchar la frase de tu madre mientras te dirigías a las escaleras, riéndote por lo bajo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué habéis comido galletas sin permiso?

Debido a la conmoción del momento, no te diste cuenta de un error que había en la historia que te estaban contando los tres niños pequeños. Chara fue el primer niño que cayó a Underground, y Frisk el último. _¿Por qué ambos son tus hermanos?_

Toda la ala de la casa estaba completamente en silencio, tan solo se podían escuchar de fondo los gritos de diversión producidos por tus amigos, los cuales te hacían sonreír por lo bajo. Sin embargo, en cuanto pusiste la mano en el pomo, respiraste lentamente para calmarte. Si Gaster te había llamado, era porque quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer. Y debías mostrarle que estabas dispuesta a luchar con toda la seriedad posible. Debía ver cuán madura, fuerte y atrevida eras. Querías participar, eso era todo. E ibas a luchar hasta el final para poder ayudarles.

Con tu otra mano llamaste a la puerta dos veces, y tras escuchar la voz cansada del doctor diciendo "adelante", entraste, dando una buena bocanada de aire.

El laboratorio de Gaster parecía más un despacho que otra cosa. Había varias mesas pegadas a las paredes, junto a muchas estanterías que tapaban las ventanas, y en esos muebles había una gran cantidad incesante de libros, papeles y lápices desperdiciados que ni querías pensar cuánto tiempo había estado el doctor recopilando la información en ellos. Sí que se metía mucho en su trabajo cuando tocaba. Y la verdad es que estabas...

-¿Decepcionada? –Completó el doctor. Tú lo miraste muy sorprendida, había sido capaz de leer tu mente con demasiada facilidad. Bueno, había estado en tu mente, supusiste que ya sabría de qué forma pensabas.

Aunque eso te molestaba un poco, la verdad. Sin embargo, no lo dejaste mostrar.

-A-Algo –Respondiste mientras te encogías de hombros. Él señaló un butacón negro que había delante de la mesa central en la que estaba sentado, y tomando la invitación, te sentaste. Era demasiado dura a pesar de ser una butaca, y te resultaba algo incómodo- La verdad es que imaginaba algo más como tu la-laboratorio de Underground...

Él se empezó a reír ligeramente, depositando los papeles que hasta hace poco leía con atención, y dejó las gafas en la mesa, mirándote fijamente con sus ojos violetas. Parecía que podía ver tu alma a través de ellos, y eso hacía que en tu asiento te movieses mucho más incómoda que antes. Hasta habías empezado a pegar tus manos sintiendo cómo empezaban a sudar.

Algo no pintaba bien. La habitación tenía una tensión que no te agradaba y no podías definir el qué. Pero estabas con Gaster, o sea que no debía haber ningún problema. Aun así, no podías mirarle a la cara, los papeles que estaban por la mesa parecían mucho más interesantes que él, aunque aquello era tan solo producto de tu nerviosismo.

-Aquí no hay el material necesario para llevar a cabo mis experimentos, y tampoco tengo permitido realizarlos cerca de la familia. Es una orden real.

Ambos os reísteis al terminar él la frase, aunque la tuya era una risa demasiado forzada. Y al parecer esa risa captó su atención, porque te miró fijamente, observando todas tus facciones. Ahora tus manos ya no estaban pegadas, si no que una estaba pasándose por tu brazo, mostrando una completa incomodidad al doctor. No sabías cómo, pero la atmósfera te hacía querer irte de allí deprisa. Tal vez porque conocías su pasado y no te gustaba estar cerca de lo que él planease, o tal vez por el hecho de que estabas a solas con él tras mucho tiempo y no estabas acostumbrada a tratar con él. Pero esa segunda suposición era estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que invadió tu mente lo suficiente como para conocerte mejor que nadie.

-Cálmate, ****. Tan solo hago experimentos con ratas y conejos.

Al instante lo miraste sorprendida, y él empezó a reírse de nuevo, esta vez mucho más animado.

-Es una broma, se te ve muy tensa.

Ugh, parecía ser que eso de las bromas venía de familia. Y a pesar de que él intentase romper el hielo haciendo una broma, seguías sintiendo las ganas de querer salir de allí. Él tan solo suspiró al ver cómo no habías dejado de estar a la defensiva en ningún momento, y se frotó las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos. En ese momento te permitiste verle la cara.

-Te preguntarás para qué he mandado a Toriel a buscarte, ¿verdad? –Preguntó. Tú tan solo asentiste, y aunque fuese un acto estúpido por tener Gaster los ojos cerrados, él continuó hablando tomando tu silencio como un "sí"- Bien, quería hablar de tu alma.

Tragaste saliva, observando fijamente al doctor, incluso cuando este abrió al fin los ojos para ver tu completo rostro de intriga y seriedad. Tus manos empezaron a sudar, así que las empezaste a frotar con tus pantalones. Al mismo tiempo, los latidos de tu corazón aumentaron. Ese no era el tema del que querías hablar, pero si él consideraba importante hablar de ello, le dejarías. Podrías encauzar la conversación hacia tu propio interés en cualquier momento.

-Primero, permíteme darte disculpas por cómo actué ayer. Mi intención no era menospreciarte, al contrario, sé muy bien cuánta magia hay en ti.

-Disculpas aceptadas... -Murmuraste, en un tono bajo para dejarle hablar tanto como quisiera. No le ibas a interrumpir para nada.

-Por esa razón tengo miedo de lo que te pueda pasar si la llegas a utilizar en exceso.

¿Gaster sabía lo de las sombras negras...? No, imposible. Estaban bien ocultas cuando terminaste la pelea con Blueberry, y si hubiera sido así, alguien más se tendría que haber dado cuenta.

Tu corazón empezó a latir demasiado deprisa, habías sido pillada.

-Sé que este asunto te produce terror, ya que ambos desconocemos cómo pueden afectar en potencia esos hilos de tu alma. Por esa razón quiero contar contigo para una investigación.

Tragaste saliva, completamente muerta de miedo. Aunque no hubiese nombrado a las sombras, no podías decir si las conocía o no. Pero lo que más miedo te daba era que por un momento viste hambre en los ojos de Gaster. No querías pensar así, tal vez te estabas dejando llevar por todo lo que te contó Sans. Sin embargo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estabas, era tu manera de mantenerte alerta.

" _Respira hondo, te estás dejando llevar por la emoción del momento_ ".

Hiciste caso, y respiraste por la nariz lentamente. La mente humana tendía a pensar demasiado deprisa y a ponerse en alerta cualquier segundo como método de supervivencia. Gaster era tu amigo, y siempre veló por tu seguridad y confort. Todo iba bien.

-Lo siento por ponerte en esta situación, sé que es duro para ti hablar de un tema tan delicado. Si no quieres, lo aceptaré. Pero me gustaría... Ayudarte.

-¿A-Ayudarme a... Descubrir la ma-magia que hay en mí? –Él asintió, y alzó su mano para tomarla con la tuya, la cual también elevaste. Con su pulgar empezó a acariciar tu mano con mucha suavidad, intentando darte confianza y seguridad.

Aunque eso ya era demasiado tarde. Tu tartamudeo era una clara señal de qué nerviosa estabas, y aunque lo odiases, no podías evitarlo. Algo iba demasiado mal, y algo en ti te repetía una y otra vez que salieras corriendo de ese lugar para jamás volver. Espera, ¿las paredes estaban empezando a cerrarse por sí solas? Te estaba empezando a faltar el aire, sin duda.

Si no te relajabas pronto acabarías con un ataque de pánico, o desmayada. Lo primero que viniese.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua? –Preguntó el doctor, y tras tú asentir él se incorporó y de una tetera que había escondida tras una pila de libros alzó una taza de té para ti, la cual llenó de agua. Tomaste la taza y tragaste todo, sintiendo cómo las paredes volvían a su lugar original. Mucho mejor- Agua mezclada con pétalos de flores amarillas, me calman cuando estoy agobiado en una investigación.

Agradeciste el detalle, tanto que le dedicaste una sonrisa leve, aunque temblorosa. Pero al menos te sentías mucho mejor. Incluso podías notar que el agobio de estar ahí empezaba a disiparse. Sin duda no te negaste a la segunda taza que te brindó el doctor. Después de eso, respiraste hondo con una sonrisa amplia.

El agua en realidad llevaba droga, pero tú no te diste cuenta.

De pronto, todo tu mundo empezó a ser mucho más divertido. Notabas tus músculos más relajados, pero también sentías ganas de que podías correr una maratón. Sentías calor y frío, todo en cuestión de segundos. Pero nada de eso te preocupó, parecía que era normal, tanto que hasta lo estabas empezando a aceptar por las buenas sensaciones que producía. Todo parecía ser... mágico.

-Si no es molestia, permíteme continuar –Asentiste un par de veces, acomodándote en la butaca, la cual de pronto era sumamente cómoda, tanto que hasta te podrías quedar dormida- Como decía, quiero investigar los hilos que atan tu alma, los cuales son el causante de toda tu magia-

-Ahhh, ¿qué dices? Yo sé controlar mi magia... Haha... Ni que me fueran a salir sombras extrañas cuando la utilizo en exceso... Hahaha...

Las palabras se escaparon de tu garganta, pero tu estado era tal que ni siquiera tomaste importancia. Alzaste la mirada para ver la única luz que había en la habitación gracias a la lámpara. A pesar de que tus ojos empezaban a emitir lágrimas por estar observando la luz con tanta intensidad, no te importó. Te estabas centrando demasiado en esa luz, ¿era Dios? ¿O el sol estaba en tu propia habitación? Wow, parece que el sol se ha _estrella_ do. Haha, qué buen chiste. Deberías decírselo a Sans. Sans, Sans, Sans... Qué buen chico, y qué buen besador es. Uhm, si estuvieras con él tal vez podrías...

No notaste la sonrisa de triunfo que circuló en el rostro de Gaster.

-Con que sombras, ¿eh? Veo que tengo mucho trabajo por aquí, entonces.

Se incorporó, y tras estar a tu lado colocó una mano sobre tu hombro. Tú le miraste sonriendo, aunque el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas. Apenas podías abrir los ojos por desviar la mirada de la luz, y cuando parpadeabas había manchas rojas y rayos amarillos que danzaban. Qué guay, una tormenta dentro de tus párpados. ¡Querías verlos de nuevo! ¡Oh, ahí estaban! ¡Haha! ¡Tormenta veraniega!

-Dime, pequeña, ¿te interesaría que arreglásemos tu alma?

Justo cuando ibas a responder, en la puerta sonaron dos golpes, y al instante entró Blueberry sin siquiera recibir respuesta. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero al verte tumbando la cabeza en la mesa murmurando cosas que jamás comprendería cualquier monstruo o persona, salió corriendo a ayudarte.

-¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?! –Inquirió, mientras tocaba tu frente y notaba cuán caliente estabas. Su mirada se dirigió a la de Gaster, la cual mostró un completo odio en cuanto vio al otro Sans entrar en su laboratorio, pero su semblante pasó a una neutral, haciendo que ese gesto de enfado no fuese notado por Blueberry.

-Se ha mareado y la traje aquí para que descansase –La frase que emitió Gaster, tan segura y firme, no hizo dudar a Blueberry ni un segundo.

Él te agarró, incorporándote lentamente. Una mano sobre tu cintura y la otra en sus hombros. Tú dejaste caer muerta tu cabeza, y ni siquiera le ayudaste a llevarte hasta la salida. Estabas completamente KO. Sans estaba demasiado preocupado, tanto que ya empezaba a sacarte de la habitación. Tu cuerpo era pesado, y verte en tal estado le llenaba de inseguridad. Incluso se olvidó del motivo por el que estaba ahí.

-Iré A Acostarla Un Rato, ¿Podrías Avisar a Toriel De Esto? –Preguntó Sans, deteniéndose en la puerta. Gaster le seguía mirando sin moverse de su sitio, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda.

-No te preocupes, yo misma me encargaré de ella, soy doctor, al fin y al cabo.

Blueberry asintió, y desapareció lentamente, dándote frases de ánimo mientras bajaba las escaleras contigo. Te iba a acostar en tu cama para que pudieses descansar. Blueberry pensaba que eso era producido por el nerviosismo del día siguiente, es decir, la pelea, y no te encontrabas bien por eso. Demasiadas emociones para ti en un solo día, al parecer. Pero aquello era algo que un buen descanso podría arreglar.

Gaster, al no escuchar ya los pasos de Blueberry, dio un golpe muy fuerte a la mesa con su puño, tanto que hasta su mano empezó a dolerle. Pero eso no era importante, la frustración que sentía era aún mayor. La mesa tembló bajo sus pies, y unos papeles decidieron volar hasta el suelo, al igual que las gafas de Gaster.

-Ya habrá otro momento... -Murmuró para sí, intentando calmar los nervios. Pero dar el puñetazo por la frustración había sido necesario.

Había estado tan cerca, y ahora, sin embargo, estabas lejos. El plan era simple y perfecto: comunicar que estabas enferma, así no peleabas, y él podía mantenerte a salvo de Error en la habitación. Las drogas no iban a durar mucho, por eso debía haber sido él quien se encargase de ti, pero no, era esa otra versión de su creación la que te salvó de aquello. Si él hubiese sido quien se diese cuenta de tu estado, habría puesto más drogas al día siguiente y habría declarado que debías ser internada en su laboratorio... Sin embargo ahora probablemente ya estabas siendo metida en la cama, bajo la seguridad de tu familia, lejos de todos los planes que tenía el doctor para ti y para esa alma tan deliciosa que tenías. Pero ellos no iban a poder protegerte para siempre. Un día, y Gaster esperaba que pronto, serías completamente suya.


	51. Las reglas están para romperlas (Parte 1)

A pesar de las constantes insistencias de Blueberry por mantenerte alejada de todo esto, te quedaste en el patio a la espera de que apareciese Error. No habías hecho caso a la advertencia ni de él ni de Gaster, los cuales al parecer eran los únicos en saber el mal estado que tuviste ayer. Al día siguiente ya te encontrabas igual que siempre, y ni siquiera recordabas lo sucedido. 

Pero tus pensamientos no se enfocaban en eso precisamente, porque el día había llegado, tocaba poner en juego todo por lo que habías luchado estos días. Al fin era ese día tan esperado, y tan solo podías centrarte en ello, nada parecía más importante aquel día.

Por esa razón tu corazón latía con fuerza desbordando adrenalina, y cada segundo que pasaba era una constante pesadilla. Necesitabas que todo esto acabase ya o la espera te volvería loca. Y desde que fuisteis al patio para dar la calurosa bienvenida a Error ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Una parte de ti sabía que ellos sentían las mismas emociones que tú, las cuales los forzaban a mantenerse en sus puestos y estar sumamente atentos. Tan solo el viento ofrecía susurros de fondo, moviendo lentamente la ropa. El silencio era oportuno para permitir ver y oír con máxima claridad los alrededores, pero también para pensar los detalles más necesarios.

¿Cómo aparecería Error? Es más, ¿aparecería?

Asentiste para ti al pensar aquella duda. Él adoraba ese tipo de juegos, y estabas muy segura de que él accedería a pelear. De alguna forma… Te sentías como él, aunque no lo quisieras admitir. Esa ansia de poder, de ser fuerte y demostrarlo al resto, eran patentes en tu forma de ser desde que la magia entró en tu alma. Sin embargo Error la llevaba a cabo para subyugar a gente o matarlos, y tú tan solo lo querías para ser aceptada… Y esa era la diferencia entre tú y él. Esa era la diferencia entre la locura y la calma.

Y en su locura, él cometió el error (heh) de haberte enseñado demasiado sobre la magia en ti. Porque le ibas a patear el culo, por mucho que tu familia se hubiese negado a dejarte participar. Tú ibas a pelear si era necesario, aunque Blueberry hubiese cambiado de posición para estar delante de ti para cuidarte, quedándote tú por tanto tras Blueberry, que a su vez se posicionó tras UF!Asgore; a pesar de las miradas inquisitivas de Gaster para intentar encontrar alguna prueba de que seguías mal y mandarte a salir de ahí; o incluso esas miradas que hacía Sans hacia ti desde su posición para verte con una expresión calmada, como siempre hacía para evitar preocupar al resto. 

Ellos no iban a poder detener lo inevitable, incluso cuando solo se preocupaban por ti. Esa preocupación era recíproca, e ibas a luchar fuera como fuese para darles un futuro en el que creer.

Respiraste hondo y apretaste los puños, justo cuando un portal se abrió a varios metros de en frente vuestra. De fondo se escuchó el reloj del salón, anunciando que eran en punto del mediodía. Y tú sabías que eso no era una coincidencia. Sonreíste ampliamente observando a Error salir del portal, y todo el mundo se colocó en posición defensiva. Algunos sacaron sus armas, otros incendiaron sus ojos, el resto invocó fuego… Y sentiste algunas cosas abrazándose a tus piernas, eran los tres niños llenos de temo, lo cual sobrecogió tu corazón.

Pensar que toda tu familia podía morir y no podrías verlas jamás, te llenó  de **valentía** para luchar contra Error o cualquier otra persona que se enfrentase contra ti.

Observaste por un hueco que había entre los dos monstruos delante tuya cómo Error daba tres pasos hacia delante, alzando una mano. Su sonrisa era enérgica, pero también llena de un completo odio. Era una sonrisa que simbolizaba el deseo de hacer daño. Devolviste esa sonrisa aunque él no pudiese verla debido a tu posición escondida, ambos simpatizabais en ese aspecto. Él quería haceros daño, y tú le querías hacer muchísimo más daño. Las posibilidades de que los hilos también influyeran anímicamente en ti empezaron a aparecer en tu cabeza, pero fue entonces cuando habló, sacándote de tus pensamientos.

-no me esperaba este recibimiento. tres mundos paralelos reunidos para luchar contra mi, ¿deberia sentirme alagado?

“ _Deberías estar muerto en el infierno_ ”, pensaste. Pero las palabras no salieron de tu boca. Simplemente no te apetecía hablar, y fue Asgore, tu padre, quien tomó la palabra por ti.

-No sé si debería decir gracias por la visita, teniendo en cuenta tus intenciones, pero aun así me veo en la obligación de hacerlo. Así pues permíteme darte la bienvenida, Error, a nuestro mundo.

Error esbozó una sonrisa irónica, y se apoyó en una pared invisible, mostrando una pasividad completa a lo que estaba diciendo Asgore, cosa que te enfadó por dentro. Debía tenerle más respeto, pero si no tenía respeto ni a sus amigos, ¿qué iba a hacer frente a un rey?

-¿vas a intentar convencerme de no pelear? porque esa batalla esta perdida, como la que viene a continuacion.

Tu padre respondió tosiendo como protesta ante su osadía, sin embargo no objetó nada sobre aquello, al parecer. Al ser rey debía mantener la calma en esos momentos e intentar llevar a cabo una demagogia perfecta para evitar la peor de las situaciones, que era la pelea.

-Nosotros no pretendemos hacer ningún daño, tan solo queremos luchar por lo que es justo, querido invitado.

-y yo ya he tomado el veredicto del juicio, querido _Asgore_ –Respondió Error, burlándose al pronunciar su nombre- yo soy el unico juez que puede decidir que mundo puede seguir intacto y cual debe ser destruido. obviamente el tuyo no lo merece.

Escuchar esas palabras provocó una furia aún mayor en ti, causando que apretases tanto los puños que hasta dejaría marca durante un largo rato. Era difícil mantener el control en esa situación, especialmente viendo esa estúpida sonrisa suya. Ugh, querías golpearla hasta verla destrozada en el suelo.

-pero antes de empezar, quiero ver donde estan mis preciados… amigos. ¿o no se han atrevido a enfrentarse hoy contra mi?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, y los segundos pasaron lentamente. Querías aparecer delante del resto y decir “Hey, ¿me buscabas?”, pero ya había un plan establecido, y no podías romper las órdenes que había espetado Gaster. Todo debía realizarse como él dijo, a pesar de las terribles ganas que tenías por hacer eso.

-primero me abandonais, segundo buscais a mas gente para luchar contra mi, y tercero ni teneis el valor de dar la cara… -Chasqueó tres veces, alzando un dedo índice y moviéndolo hacia un lado y a otro- asi no se trata a los amigos. ¿que tal si vosotros mismos me decis donde estais?

La mano con la que había realizado el anterior gesto ahora tenía la palma abierta mirando al cielo, y en cuanto cerró la mano en un puño fuerte, tanto tú como Blueberry caísteis al suelo gimiendo de dolor. Con los hilos que había en tu alma estaba apretando al extremo, tanto que hasta te costaba respirar. No era un dolor físico que se pudiera curar, así que se debía aceptar y soportarlo hasta que acabase. Y a pesar de que el dolor fueron meros segundos, se sintieron como minutos.

Conseguiste recuperar el aire, al igual que Blueberry. Ni te diste cuenta de que Toriel se había arrodillado a tu lado, muy preocupada. Sin embargo el rastro de dolor no dejaba tregua, y tu única opción era estar en el suelo intentando recuperarte del dolor.

-ahi estais, ratas traicioneras –Murmuró, sonriendo victorioso. Pudo escuchar vuestros sonidos de dolor al fondo, aparte del movimiento corporal que realizaron todos hacia vuestra posición para ver lo sucedido- con esto no me molestareis durante un rato.

Dicho eso, todo vuestro mundo se volvió blanco y negro, y unos hilos aparecieron desde detrás de Error, los cuales fueron directos hacia todos vosotros. Asgore gritó “¡ARMAS!”, y las 2 Undyne junto con US!Alphys ya estaban cortando los hilos, tanto lanzando sus lanzas como corriendo a un árbol para saltar utilizándolo como soporte y dar volteretas en el aire, cortando así los hilos restantes con el hacha.

-woaw, muy bien, asi que ya habeis planeado todo esto. va a ser divertido, pues.

Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento, una voz furiosa le gritó.

-¡LO QUE VA A SER DIVERTIDO ES VER TU POLVO EN EL SUELO, GRANUJA!

Tu Undyne se hizo notar lanzando una lanza, la cual fue esquivada hábilmente por Error, tan solo moviéndose a unos centímetros. Y a pesar de que Error se rió ante ese ataque, Undyne no se molestó, porque de pronto una oleada de cientos de lanzas y hachas fueron dirigidas hacia Error con una velocidad abrumadora. Las armas acabaron clavadas en el suelo y desaparecieron a los dos segundos, sin embargo, no hicieron ningún daño al enemigo, quien tan solo se había teletransportado detrás de un árbol para buscar refugio.

-¿Algún daño? –Preguntó Gaster a Alphys, quien tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras observaba su panel mágico. Era básicamente una máquina cuadrada, plana, con una pantalla cuadrada que en ese momento era negro y mostraba varios puntos de colores azul, verde, morado, amarillo, rojo, naranja y gris. Básicamente eran las almas de cada uno, y arriba había unos números que indicaban el HP de cada uno. Y el de Error, un azul claro marcado en rojo con una X, estaba intacto. Gaster tan solo puso una mueca de disconformidad al ver que no había surtido efecto, pero en el fondo todos se lo esperaban.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a nadie para seguir atacando. Aunque esta vez era por parte de Error, quien creó un portal en el suelo el cual estaba a punto de tragarse a varios de los vuestros. La actuación rápida de Sans hizo que ese agujero tan solo durase unos milisegundos, causando en los posibles afectados un ligero susto. Mas por suerte ningún herido. Sans respiró hondo, mientras miraba en tu dirección para verte aun respirando con pesadez con Toriel acariciando tu espalda, al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo US!Papyrus con su hermano. Del cráneo de Sans caían gotas de sudor, mostrando el esfuerzo que había debido utilizar para proteger al resto.

Mientras aquello sucedía, los Papyrus decidieron atacar haciendo aparecer huesos en el suelo y a los lados, causando en Error como única alternativa teletransportarse. Sin embargo, uno de ellos decidió realizar su ataque especial y obligarle a permanecer en el suelo, causando que una oleada de huesos fuera directamente hacia Error. Él, viendo aquello, creó un portal que absorbió el ataque. Pero los Papyrus no tuvieron suficiente, porque del suelo aparecieron huesos que se clavaron en las piernas de Error.

Tu Papyrus saltó de alegría. Pero esta decayó al segundo, porque las piernas de Error tan solo se distorsionaron durante breves segundos, y en cuanto los huesos desaparecieron las partes dañadas recobraron su aspecto anterior.

Alphys informó que el ataque no había surtido efecto, y Papyrus puso una mueca de enfado. Lo había hecho tremendamente bien y no había funcionado.

¿Tal vez era… Inmortal?

-y a pesar de todo vuestro esfuerzo, todo se desvanecera. terrible, ¿verdad?

Alzó una mano al cielo desde su posición, con su alma volviendo a su color original, y a un metro de él aparecieron cinco Gasters Blaster, los cuales eran de color negro con ojos rojos, y estaban rotos y distorsionados, como su dueño. Sin dudar ni un segundo abrieron sus fauces para emitir una luz roja, mostrando que estaban empezando a emanar magia. Esto alertó a tu padre, quien gritó un “¡ESCUDO!”, avisando a las dos Toriel y US!Asgore para invocar un escudo, el cual protegió a todos justo a tiempo. La barrera tembló cuando la magia de los Blasters impactó, causando que algunos tragasen aire del susto.

Tu mundo se volvió blanco durante tres segundos, lo cual te despertó de aquel pozo de dolor y alzaste la mirada, comprobando todo a tu alrededor. Te encontrabas mejor, pero tu alma seguía insistiendo en estar en reposo. En realidad era el miedo el que la incitaba a actuar así, y no ibas a permitir aquello.

Te incorporaste lentamente, a pesar de que Frisk murmuraba tu nombre mientras se agarraba a tus pantalones. Tambaleaste debido a ello, y le dirigiste una mirada seria, la cual causó en el pequeño un completo temor. Se alejó un paso, mirando al suelo con los ojos acuosos. Rápidamente volviste a mirar a Error, quien parecía disgustado por ver cómo había repelido tu familia su ataque. Tu alma dio una punzada al ver al susodicho, y agarraste tu camisa justo donde estaba tu corazón, intentando calmarla. Pero era inevitable, es como si ella supiese que era el final.

Sin embargo no ibas a dejarla liderar tus actuaciones, ibas a luchar por el resto. Por tu familia. Por Frisk. Por Sans. Por un futuro con todos ellos.

Incluso cuando las ganas de luchas dominaban cada parte de ti, no era tu momento aún, necesitabas reposar algo más, y viendo cómo la batalla transcurría sabías que podías tomarte un respiro. Porque viste una escena que jamás viste anteriormente: Las Undyne y los Papyrus dieron un paso al frente, con una expresión de completa seriedad. Un Papyrus cambió de nuevo el alma de Error, causando que se quedase en el suelo, y al parecer esta vez la gravedad era tal que se quedó en el suelo durante varios segundos, los cuales las Undyne lo aprovecharon muy bien. Otra oleada de lanzas y hachas fue directa hacia Error, y esta vez hubo un cambio. Unas lanzas cayeron directamente en su alma, causando un gruñido de dolor en él.

La esperanza volvió cuando UF!Alphys comunicó con gran fuerza cuánta vida había caído, y tú sonreíste aliviada, tal vez porque el dolor desapareció ya por completo, o por ver cómo Error no era precisamente inmortal. Sin embargo aún quedaba por luchar.

Y esta vez era el turno de Sans, quien decidió romper con el protocolo y lanzar un ataque contra su alter ego, el cual consistía en invocar también sus propios Gaster Blaster, y al mismo tiempo que UF!Sans golpeaba una y otra vez a Error contra el suelo, tu Sans mandó a atacar, causando que el HP de Error se redujese aún más, debido a los constantes daños que los dos Sanses habían causado. Tu alma se llenó de orgullo durante muchos segundos al ver a Error casi sin poder moverse del suelo tras esa oleada de ataques. Y lo mejor de todo es que el ataque “karma” de Sans provocaba en Error un veneno que poco a poco bajaba su vida. 

Pero Error parecía no tener suficiente con eso, porque podía seguir hablando como si nada, diciendo una frase que cambiaría por completo el transcurro de la batalla.

-si tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas bien… -Musitó mientras se incorporaba, aunque temblaba ligeramente- nada de esto hubiera pasado…

A pesar de ser el turno de Asgore, la frase que dijo Error te enfadó tanto que decidiste tomar tu propio turno para actuar. Estabas cansada, llena de rabia, y querías desahogarte de una vez. Cada parte de tu cuerpo pedía que gritases para sacar toda tu furia escondida. Lo que había hecho durante toda su vida merecía ser pagado, y estabas muy harta de ver cómo él manipulaba una y otra vez al resto, pero no tan solo a tu familia, si no cada universo creado. ¿Hacer las cosas bien? ¡¿Hacer las cosas bien suponía matar a tu familia, matar millones de personas y monstruos?! ¡¿Hacer las cosas bien era encerraros a Blueberry y a ti para siempre en el anti-void?!

No se lo ibas a permitir.

Y esta vez, te tocaba a ti tomar las riendas de la pelea. Porque las reglas están para romperlas.


	52. Ʊʩ˂ɨ͍‰ʚͯĆʉ̰

 

Él abrió los ojos, notando una clara distorsión en el espacio-tiempo. Sentía que algo estaba sucediendo a tal escala que no podía ser controlado, pero no podía saber el qué.

Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Miró hacia los lados, buscando el origen de aquello que osó a molestar su sueño eterno. Si algo había conseguido despertarlo, entonces quería decir que algo interesante estaba sucediendo. Y muy pocas veces ocurrían esas cosas… A decir verdad, solo hubo dos situaciones como esa, y ambas le dejaron muy decepcionado.

Esperaba que esta vez fuese diferente.

Los números se movían de forma ilógica en cierta zona del lugar, y él se acercó para investigar. De ahí provenía esa distorsión, parecía ser. Y era extraño, porque esa zona era la que regía el Universo Verdadero.

Al acercarse, con tan solo alzar una mano y colocarla sobre los números, estos se apartaron emitiendo ruidos similares a los de un ordenador roto y le permitieron ver el espectáculo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. La magia chocó en él, provocando que incluso le costase respirar durante un par de segundos. En aquel lugar fluía con furia e ímpetu la energía, y era tal que provocaba en él una necesidad de relamerse los labios, a pesar de haber sido un shock al principio. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por algo como aquello, y al fin lo tenía. Oh, cómo lo iba a disfrutar. Ver una magia tan violenta y descontrolada animaba su alma, la cual hacía mucho tiempo que yacía muerta.

Mientras escaneaba el lugar, analizando los movimientos de la energía y los efectos posibles de tal cúmulo para provocar los resultados más óptimos, tú apareciste en escena, colocándote frente al que parecía ser el único enemigo común de esa batalla. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, observando cómo te encarabas al ser de donde provenía la mayor parte de ese desastre en el espacio-tiempo.

Alzó la mano, dejando que la magia fluyese por ella, escapándose por la punta de los dedos para llegar hasta la superficie que le permitía ver toda es escena. Dicha energía empezó a perforar lo que en realidad era un portal.

Siempre ocurría algo así cuando aparecías… Por tanto tendría que arreglar la catástrofe seguramente provocado por ti. Nada era lógico cuando tú estabas rondando, y de alguna forma u otra conseguías alterar el orden del universo, causando un desastre que él tenía que arreglar. Para él era un juego, porque a pesar de tus insistencias en seguir apareciendo, al final él llegaba a su final deseado.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, esperaba que esta vez no le decepcionases.

 


	53. Las reglas están para romperlas (Parte 2)

El grito que te dio Asgore al verte frente a Error en cuestión de un segundo tras teletransportarte no te motivó a echarte para atrás, al contrario, ansiabas muchísimo más encararle y demostrarle a ese Sans lo que estabas dispuesta a hacer por amor. Él te dedicó una sonrisa amplia, a pesar de tener varias gotas de sudor azul cruzando por su frente. Tú diste dos pasos adelante, iluminando tus manos con las llamas grises, al mismo tiempo que tu ojo también adquiría ese tono.

Algo en ti empezaba a llamarte lentamente. No hiciste caso, sabías qué era perfectamente. Si dejabas abrir ese cajón que tanto te atraía en esos momentos para adquirir el mayor poder, te perderías a ti misma para siempre.

Te volverías como Error.

Y eso era algo que en tus planes no estaba. De momento solo querías patearle el huesudo trasero a ese sujeto. Escuchaste más gritos detrás de ti, e incluso habían unos huesos envueltos con un aura azul alrededor tuyo, como si fueran un escudo. Sabías de quién era esos huesos, y él no iba a conseguir que te tirases a por Error. Porque llevabas mucho tiempo deseando esto, y él también. Lo sabías por cómo te sonreía, e incluso por la frase que dijo a continuación.

-siempre me han gustado tus agallas. incluso sabiendo que puedo romper tu alma con tan solo chasquear los dedos, te atreves a enfrentarte a mi cara a cara.

Tu sonrisa, que se había vuelto completamente cínica, demostró que sus palabras estaban animando mucho más la magia en tus venas. Las llamas se hicieron más vivas, más calientes… Más deseosas de sangre.

-Así es cómo jugamos, ¿verdad?

Asintió lentamente. Ya no había más palabras que decir, y tú tomaste ese silencio como una invitación a iniciar un baile entre los dos.

En un pestañeo, él estaba sobre ti, e invocó una cantidad de huesos demasiado alta. Tú empezaste a saltar esquivando ese feroz ataque, saltando en el hueso y ganando una altura que para un humano era antinatural. A medida que ascendías y bajabas dejabas tras de ti una fila de huesos, los cuales tenían un retraso de milisegundos para poder alcanzarte. Pero no lo hacían. Probablemente Error ya estaba planeando cómo vencer esa diferencia y así alcanzarte, por tanto, decidiste atacar.

-¡ASGORE, ATACA! –Gritaste. Tenías un plan en mente.

Mientras esperabas el fuego decidiste ir de frente a por Error, quien te permitió atacar para ver tus fuerzas. No dudaste al verle quieto, y saltaste hacia él con los puños cerrados, y en cuanto estos llegaron cerca de su cara explotaron dejando un rastro de fuego gris allá por donde llegaba la onda de la explosión. Las llamas desaparecieron a los segundos, y aunque partes de tu ropa se habían quemado, escuchar el grito que dio Error te hizo reírte de forma burlona. Te giraste para ver cómo se tapaba un ojo, obviando la zona donde le había afectado más las llamas, también habían un par de zonas quemadas en su ropa.

Pero no era suficiente para ti.

Él tras frotarse el ojo, alzó la otra mano libre, de esta aparecieron unas luces azules, y aunque tú te pusiste en una postura defensiva, nada sucedió. Parpadeaste un par de veces algo confusa por no ver ningún ataque, el único cambio que se produjo es que los huesos que estaban a tu alrededor ya no se encontraban; Error en cuanto vio tu expresión te señaló con la barbilla para atrás, y cuando estabas a punto de girarte él lanzó un ataque hacia ti, el cual viste por el rabillo del ojo y te dio tiempo a rodar por el suelo para esquivarlo. Era un Gaster Blaster que estaba escondido entre los árboles, y al parecer había más, porque del tirón otro fuego de luz fue directo hacia ti. Empezaste a correr en diagonal, utilizando los árboles para cubrirte, hasta que viste dónde estaba escondido uno. Como el ataque de Error no se detenía, una idea apareció en tu cabeza, y utilizando magia en tus piernas saltaste a un árbol para coger impulso y lanzarte contra ese Gaster Blaster oculto, en el cual te colocaste. Este empezó a reproducir sonidos de distorsión nada más tu poner los pies sobre él, pero esos sonidos aumentaron cuando el fuego del resto de sus compañeros le dio en todo el cráneo, causando que este pequeño cráneo de animal se derrumbase en miles de pedacitos.

Sonreíste orgullosa, uno menos.

Error parecía impresionado, tanto que empezó a reírse al mismo tiempo que tú llegabas al suelo lentamente, intentando controlar tu respiración. Al parecer tu estrategia había detenido su turno.

-esto podría ser diferente, **** -Dijo él, con un tono lento y pesado, mostrando el cansancio que tenía. Pero tú sabías que era un truco, cuando una persona ve al enemigo agotado se lanza a por él para acabar con su vida lo más pronto posible, bajando por completo tu guardia. Y tú no le ibas a permitir eso- podriamos dejar esta pelea absurda si tan solo hicieras lo correcto.

Ni le hiciste caso, porque había algo en mente que te tenía consternada. Le dijiste a tu padre que atacase, sabiendo que Error iba a estar quieto mientras te atacaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Tu respuesta vino en cuanto te giraste para ver a tu familia. Estaban encerrados dentro de unos hilos, los cuales ya no eran azules, si no negros, y por ellos circulaban los números 0 y 1 constantemente. Apretando los dientes volviste a tu posición original para exigir respuestas, las cuales dijo Error nada más tú verle.

Parecía contento de ver tu rostro enfadado. Maldito capullo.

-son hilos del vacio, prohiben que pase magia por ellos… -Echó una risotada por lo bajo, burlándose de ti en toda tu cara.

Apretaste los puños tanto que las uñas perforaron la piel, notabas cómo el odio, el rencor y la venganza inundaban todo tu ser. Tus dientes empezaron a chirriar, y una necesidad imperiosa de acabar con esto de una vez incrementaron en ti. Querías acabar YA con Error. Era tal la furia que hasta empezabas a rugir, pero hacer todo eso para intentar controlarte no era para nada suficiente. Al mismo tiempo, la impotencia se hizo parte de ti, porque era imposible derrotar a Error con tanta facilidad. 

Si tan solo tuvieras más poder... Si pudieras saciar esa sed de sangre que tenías...

Y fue entonces cuando una propuesta para eso se te hizo presente. Esa magia encerrada en ti empezó a llamar con más fuerza notando los sentimientos que inundaban tu alma. Y debido a tu cegera producirá por la rabia, lo aceptaste.

“ **Buena chica** ”, susurró una voz en tu cabeza. Había más susurros que repetían lo mismo pero en un tono mucho más flojo, e incluso dejaban eco cada vez que repetían la frase.

“ **Has hecho bien** ”. Dijo.

“ **Ahora, déjame a mi tomar el control** ”. Exigió.

Abrazaste una magia que empezó a rodear tu cuerpo, tapando tu figura del resto. El fuego gris se transformó en un fuego negro, y sentías cómo todas las partes de tu cuerpo se volvían más ligeras, pero al mismo tiempo más fuertes. Estas te decían una y otra vez que matases. Varias zonas de tu cuerpo quemaban, mas poco te importaba, el hecho de notar la energía incrementando sobre ti era una satisfacción que eliminaba todo rastro de sufrimiento en ti. Tu garganta emitió un grito cuando las llamas negras tocaron tu alma, pero no era un grito de dolor, si no para sacar todo el poder que estaba recorriendo tu cuerpo.

Mata. Mata. Mata. Gana. Gana. GANA. LOVE. CONSIGUE LOVE. CON-SI-GUE **L.O.V.E.**

El fuego negro a tu alrededor no se disipó, es más, empezó a seguirte a medida que dabas un paso hacia delante, lamentablemente quemando el suelo que había bajo tus pies, pero poco te importaba en esos momentos. Tus ojos estaban enfocados en Error, quien miraba completamente asustado la escena. Podías ver a través de sus ojos el miedo, y eso fue una llamada a tu cuerpo para ir con todo a por él.

Te lanzaste sobre él, y como estaba con la guardia baja, clavaste tu puño en su estómago. Él escupió sangre negra, y del poder que ejercías en el puñetazo acabó siendo golpeado hacia un árbol. Sin embargo eso no fue todo, porque tal fue el impacto que rompió el árbol, y se clavó en el que estaba detrás. Ya no estabais ni en el jardín, habíais llegado al bosque que estaba tras la casa. Y una parte de ti se alegró, porque podrías liberar toda tu energía sin dañar a nadie a tu alrededor.

Todo tu ser gritó de placer al ver cómo aceptabas con tanta emoción aquel nuevo poder. Había incontables susurros que te decían qué hacer, sin embargo tan solo hacías caso a tu instinto, el cual te pedía destrozar a Error miembro por miembro, y absorber su alma. Su deliciosa alma.

El susodicho cayó al suelo tras haber derribado durante su “camino” cuatro árboles más, y tosió más sangre frotándose la “barriga”. No era suficiente para ti. Agarraste su cuello tras haber aparecido delante suyo en un parpadeo, y agarraste su cuello, empujándolo contra un árbol. Estaba a varios centímetros siendo elevado, y en sus pupilas azules llenas de terror pudiste ver el reflejo de ti misma.

La mayor parte de tu cuerpo estaba cubierto de negro, y la pupila de tu ojo derecho era naranja con un iris amarillo, la esclerótica era de color rojo. Había algunas partes de tu cuerpo pintadas de azul pero que eran manchas deformadas. Todo el conjunto mostraba una figura de alguien que estaba siendo absorbido por las sombras. Sonreíste ampliamente al ver tu imagen, notando que hasta tus dientes habían adquirido un tono rojo.

Y desde el fondo de tu alma admitías que eras _preciosa_.

La voz de Error se hizo notar, sacándote de tu propia burbuja de egocentrismo. Estaba intentando hablar a pesar de que tenías tu mano en su garganta, prohibiendo que respirase y mucho menos hablase. Pero aun así él intentaba hablar. Apretaste la mano con la que le tenías sujeto, y la otra se alzó para colocar un dedo sobre su pecho.

-¿Creías que ibas a ganar…? Iluso –Murmuraste, acercando tu cara a su rostro, sonreíste tal y como hace alguien sumido en la locura. Lamiste las lágrimas azules que amenazaban por su rostro. Tenían un sabor metálico, como si hubieras lamido una superficie de acero- ¿Querías que estuviéramos juntos…? Ahora lo estamos. Pero tu plan de luchar tú y yo contra el mundo no va a funcionar. Porque te voy a matar aquí mismo, _cariño._

El dedo que pichaba en su pecho derecho empezó a bajar hasta la parte baja izquierda de su estómago en diagonal, abriendo así una herida de la cual emanaba sangre negra. Sonreíste aún más, notando que hasta tus mejillas empezaban a doler. Pero poco te importó. La mano que provocó la herida ascendió hasta tu boca, y lamiste esa sangre extraña. Tal y como esperabas, era asquerosa. Como él. Sin embargo era su sangre, era su herida perforada. Una herida que habías provocado con la magia del vacío en su totalidad.

Por tu mente empezaron a cruzarse miles de cosas que podrías hacerle, cuando un gritó te sacó de tus pensamientos.

Soltaste a Error, dejando que cayese al suelo, y te giraste. Ese grito provenía de una voz aguda, y aunque fuese un tono adorable, mostraba una gran preocupación en su voz. Tu mente reconoció al instante ese grito, por esa razón te diste la vuelta.

La poca parte de tu alma que seguía intacta vibró de dolor al ver la imagen de Frisk, tu hermano pequeño, corriendo hacia ti con lágrimas en los ojos. Si no estuvieras tan sumergida en la oscuridad de la magia te habrías percatado de que los ojos de Frisk fueron de color púrpura durante severos segundos, pero en tal estado tan solo te enfocabas en ver que tu pequeñín estaba ahí junto a ti, junto al peligro.

Debía alejarse de ti cuanto antes, porque sabías que no podrías controlarte durante mucho más tiempo.

-¡****! –Volvió a gritar él mientras aceleraba para llegar cuanto antes a tu lado.

Tú sin embargo te quedaste en shock, sin saber qué hacer. De fondo podías ver al resto que también corría hacia ti, pero el miedo se apoderó de ti, provocando que dieses unos pasos hacia un lado, alejándote por tanto de ellos.

Si se quedaban contigo los arrastrarías en el mar de poder que tú sola habías dejado libre. Y los susurros en tu cabeza, que te pedían muerte y sangre, confirmaban que no debían vivir aquello, y mucho menos contigo.

Sin embargo, Error fue más rápido que tú al ver aquella escena. Alzó una mano a pesar de estar temblando, y de ella apareció una pequeña bola, la cual iba creciendo poco a poco. A su alrededor muchas ondas de color rojo empezaban a forzarse, al mismo tiempo que los números 0 y 1 aparecían, confirmando lo que era un ataque letal. El ataque más poderoso que tenía Error.

Entonces, el mundo se volvió a cámara lenta para ti, justo cuando Error lanzó esa bola hacia tu hermano pequeño. Intentaste reaccionar para evitar el ataque, pero unos hilos del vacío te rodearon por completo, evitando que te movieses. Tan solo tu brazo pudo pasar entre los hilos, y gritaste el nombre de Frisk, viendo cómo el último ataque de Error iba a impactar en él.

A pesar de que casi toda tu alma ya estaba completamente negra, el hecho de ver a Frisk a punto de ser atacado te hizo reaccionar. Tenías que sobrepasar los hilos, tenías que proteger a Frisk y luchar contra ese ataque que iba a eliminar su existencia por completo...

La necesidad de salvar a tu hermano te lleno de **_VALENTÍA._**

Tu alma dio dos latidos, justo igual que lo haría un corazón. Y entonces, tras emitir un destello naranja, dicho color empezó a reemplazar a una velocidad increíble, llenando toda la esencia de tu ser. Y no se quedó ahí, porque tu cuerpo se cubrió de una luz anaranjada que liberó por completo los hilos en los que te encontrabas, y te permitió realizar una gran locura.

La magia negra de tus pies que aún no había cubierto el aura naranja te permitió correr a una velocidad sobrenatural, llegando a Frisk en tan solo cuestión de milisegundos. Le abrazaste, cubriéndolo así de esa bola maligna. Todo tu cuerpo temblaba e incluso te costaba respirar. Sin embargo tener a Frisk sano y salvo en tus brazos te hizo dar un suspiro de alivio.

Pero ese momento cesó en cuanto el ataque chocó contra tu espalda, traspasando la carne, y llegando a tu alma que se encontraba delante de tu pecho.

Abriste los ojos a más no poder, notando cómo todo tu ser rugía de dolor. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por tus ojos, y entonces, te fijaste en tu barra de vida, la cual ni te habías fijado en ningún momento, y deberías de haberlo hecho antes.

****** LV ¿? HP 5 / ¿?**

Parpadeaste una vez, mientras Frisk se echaba para atrás para ver lo sucedido, sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

****** LV ¿? HP 4 / ¿?**

Tus ojos se fijaron en los de tu hermano, y en ellos viste la mayor tristeza que jamás habías visto en ellos. Ver aquello te destrozó por completo.

****** LV ¿? HP 3 / ¿?**

“ **Di tus últimas palabras, querida** ”, dijo una voz en tu cabeza. Esa voz te resultaba familiar, sin embargo, en esos momentos no estabas para jugar a los detectives.

****** LV ¿? HP 2 / ¿?**

Tu boca se abrió, y de tu garganta se emitió una frase, llena de dolor y amargura; tal vez sufrías por el dolor que había en tu alma, pero también por el hecho de que ibas a morir. 

La muerte era tu única salvación.

-Fri-Frisk, no e-es tu culpa, ¿va-vale? –Alzaste una mano, y acariciaste su mejilla. Él la apretó, su pequeña manita apretó la tuya. 

****** LV ¿? HP 1 / ¿?**

Ibas a extrañar ese tacto.

Al mismo tiempo había un alivio en ti que te producía una calma antinatural. Porque ya te habías perdido a ti misma, y nadie te iba a salvar de esa magia que tú misma habías sacado.

-Siempre t-te voy a cu-cuidar. Te quiero, Frisk.

****** LV ¿? HP 0 / ¿?**

**_Y entonces, tu cuerpo se convirtió en polvo.  
_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insertar imagen de George R. R. Martin*  
> Por si alguno no pilla la frase... Este es George R. R. Martin, escritor de Juegos de Tronos, famoso por matar a muchos personajes principales en su saga.


	54. El último adiós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, DISFRUTADLO A PESAR DE SER CORTO!  
> 

Abriste los ojos, y un cielo azul cubierto de delicadas nubes blancas te dieron la bienvenida. Te incorporaste lentamente, mirando a tu alrededor. El cielo cubría todo el lugar allá por donde mirases, y aunque nunca hubieses estado ahí, te daba una sensación de completa paz.

Era como si al fin hubieses llegado a un lugar que deseabas ir desde hace mucho.

Como si pertenecieses ahí, a pesar de no reconocer ese sitio.

Te incorporaste, y fue entonces cuando notaste el suelo. Era transparente, y cada movimiento que hacías provocaba unas ondas que se extendían hasta desaparecer. Justo igual que si estuvieses tocando la superficie del agua. El cielo seguía apareciendo bajo ese suelo que al parecer era transparente, mostrando, por tanto, una atmósfera infinita. También te fijaste en tu cuerpo, el cual estaba intacto.

Las sombras habían desaparecido.

Sin embargo, había un enorme hueco en tu pecho, y metiste la mano en él. Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de que era la marca que había dejado la bola de Error. Tu herida mortal.

Dos voces provocaron que alzases la mirada, y viste cómo se dirigían dos personas hacia ti: Un Sans que tenía la ropa blanca a excepción de una bufanda negra, y una herida diagonal en el pecho, también tenía un lado de la cara distorsionado… Y a su lado estaba Chara. En cuanto estuvieron a unos pasos de ti, Chara habló.

-¿Es ella tu alma gemela?

Sans te dedicó una ligera sonrisa, a la cual correspondiste. Aunque hacer aquello era un acto inútil, en ese lugar no sentías nada, tan solo paz y tranquilidad. Por tanto eran sonrisas vacías, pero era un intento desesperado de intentar sentir que seguías estando viva, al menos durante un breve periodo de tiempo.

-si. -Dijo Sans, dando dos pasos al frente para abrazarte- hola... -Murmuró en tu cuello mientras realizaba ese gesto de cariño. Tú correspondiste. Al hacer eso notaste de pronto que todas las piezas de un puzle se juntaron a la vez.

Estabas en casa.

-ha tenido que doler, eh –Mencionó tu herida, y tú asentiste lentamente.

-Al menos por fin ha acabado, ¿verdad?

Sans asintió lentamente, y tomó tu mano tras separarse un poco. Dirigió una mirada a Chara, quien estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados esperando con el ceño fruncido.

-hasta nunca, chara.

Ella asintió y se marchó algo lejos, sentándose en lo que parecía ser el borde del suelo con una expresión solemne. Ambos os quedasteis viendo cómo la niña se alejaba para quedarse a solas en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Va a estar bien?

Él empezó a dirigirte hacia cierta zona del cielo en el que te encontrabas, y poco a poco notabas que tu cuerpo se hacía mucho más liviano. Los recuerdos empezaban a disiparse, y tu mundo se volvía más blanco a cada segundo que pasaba.

Era el final.

-estara bien; al igual que yo, está esperando a alguien antes de morir.

A pesar de que fuese una tontería diste una respiración lenta, comprendiendo que efectivamente era la última vez que ibas a ver a Sans.

-¿Has estado esperando por mi todo este tiempo?

-si... incluso intente darte la bienvenida aquellas veces que estabas a punto de morir.

Entonces, comprendiste que él era a quien veías cuando tu alma estaba a punto de romperse. Quien había estado animándote con los brazos abiertos cuando te sentías asustada para demostrarte que el Más Allá no era tan horrible como mostraban. Si él aparecia cuando tenías miedo de morir, entonces  no tenías miedo cuando la bola de Error te impactó. También entendiste por qué en ese lugar no había sentimientos. Si tuvieras emociones entonces estarías en ese lugar chillando y rogando por volver a casa con tu familia.

Y sin embargo, lo único que quedaba ahora era tranquilidad.

Porque podías despedirte de Sans.

Llegasteis a un marco blanco, el cual no tenía puerta. Algo te decía que si cruzabas eso ya no habría vuelta atrás. Apretaste la mano de Sans, llamando su atención, y cuando él te miró decidiste darle la última despedida.

-Te querré siempre, Sans.

Él sabía que era mentira, porque al morir nada quedaba de esos sentimientos. Y tú también lo sabías.

-yo tambien te querre siempre, ****.

Después de dedicaros mutuamente una sonrisa, avanzasteis a la vez por esa puerta dándoos de la mano. La luz blanca te rodeó por completo, y tú sonreíste ampliamente.

Tal vez había sido una conversación corta, por no decir nula, pero cuando uno ya está muerto no hace falta decir más. El "te quiero" que le dedicaste era lo justo y necesario por decir en ese momento.

Sentías que podías irte en paz.

En cuanto cruzasteis la puerta, tras vosotros tan solo quedaron dos luces blancas, las cuales empezaron a bailar lentamente uno al lado del otro mientras ascendían hasta el cielo. Esas dos luces blancas se depositaron suavemente en una parte del firmamento, siendo partícipes de una explanada nocturna, donde las “estrellas” brillan queriendo haciéndose notar por sus seres queridos para que no se olviden jamás de ellos.

 

110101010101

 

**_Y tu cuerpo se convirtió en polvo._ **

Frisk observó cómo de pronto sus brazos estaban llenos de un polvo gris que en teoría eran tus restos. Al ser un niño pequeño su cerebro no era tan rápido para salir del shock y hacer algún solo movimiento. Pero tampoco lo hizo el resto. No se esperaban ese ataque, tampoco que te atrevieses a morir por Frisk, y debido a su nula reacción delante de ellos tu alma se partió en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo, una mano agarró uno de los trozos. El más grande, el más importante, donde estaba el núcleo de toda tu existencia. El fragmento del centro. Dicha mano estaba cubierta por un guante marrón claro, la cual solo dejaba ver la mitad de los dedos.

Y esos dedos eran los de un esqueleto.

-¡vaya, he llegado a tiempo!


	55. Se cierra el telón (FINAL)

-¡vaya, he llegado a tiempo! –Dijo una voz muy reconocida por todos, pero era más animada de lo normal. Una versión de Sans era quien había agarrado ese fragmento de alta tan importante. Esta versión era diferente por la ropa holgada que llevaba con tonos marrones, haciendo la diferencia una sudadera azul atada a su cintura. Tenía una banda con frascos donde dentro había líquidos de diferentes almas con personalidad diferenciada. En su cara había una mancha marrón en el lado derecho, y sus ojos variaban por tener el izquierdo de color azul y el derecho por ser una pupila con forma de estrella amarilla.

Esta versión de Sans sostuvo con cuidado el alma ¿naranja? que te perteneció en su momento, y la miró durante unos segundos, una sonrisa agridulce adornaba su rostro. Acarició la superficie del alma, la cual poco a poco empezaba a perder luz y vida.

-ink… -Murmuró Error, en un completo estado de shock. Esto pareció sacar de sus pensamientos al nombrado, y sonrió ampliamente al que parecía ser un viejo conocido. Todas las expresiones que realizaba eran suaves y lentas, mostrando la delicadeza con la que estaba intentando llevar el asunto.

-hola de nuevo, viejo amigo –Respondió. Pero el tiempo apremiaba, así que dirigió su mirada a Frisk, quien alternaba sus ojos de Ink al polvo que era en esos momentos el cuerpo de su hermana muerta- no te preocupes, solucionare esto en seguida.

Acarició la cabeza del pequeño, aunque este no respondió. Al ser aún muy joven esos sucesos eran demasiado fuertes para él. El resto seguía igual que Frisk, teniendo en cuenta la situación era completamente normal: De pronto te ven entrando en la locura, la magia te domina, mueres, y ahora aparece otra versión de Sans diciendo que va a solucionar esto. Hasta el propio Gaster estaba estupefacto ante los acontecimientos, y lo dejaba mostrar por cómo sus gafas se habían caído dejando mostrar sus ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa.

Ink metió la mano libre en el bolsillo y de él sacó varios fragmentos de alma guardados dentro de pequeños frascos. Sus luces naranjas seguían siendo fuertes y brillantes, mostrando que seguían vivos. El alter ego de Sans suspiró aliviado, sabía que iba a funcionar. Elevó el fragmento central en el aire, y este quedó suspendido, moviéndose arriba abajo lentamente. Ink abrió uno por uno los fragmentos, y cada vez que dejaba libre un trozo de alma este iba corriendo a reunirse con tu esencia. La primera vez que sucedió esto tu alma adquirió una luz mucho más brillante, y ambos se pegaron uno al lado del otro, aunque había un centímetro de separación entre ellos. El resto hicieron lo mismo, y cuando estuvieron completadas las ocho piezas en total, Ink sacó un pincel y el frasco de determinación que tenía en su banda. Frunció el ceño mientras mojaba el pincel en ese líquido, el cual empezó a brillar, y tras hacer aquello, se dispuso a pintar.

Unió todos los trozos con la determinación, y cuando las esencias ya estaban dándose magia las unas a las otras, hubo un parpadeo gris que cegó por completo a todos, causando que la mayoría –excepto el pintor- se tapasen los ojos. Ink aprovechó esta confusión para agarrar su sudadera y tapar el cuerpo desnudo que estaba empezando a materializaste alrededor de esa alma. Cuando la luz cesó y todo el mundo pudo ver la escena, dieron una bocanada al ver que frente a Ink te encontrabas tú, apoyaba sobre el esqueleto pintor, quien acariciaba tu pelo mirándote con unos ojos melancólicos, aun teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Se podía notar que no tenías ropa, pero la sudadera tapaba lo justo y necesario para no parecer ni siquiera provocativo.

A pesar de ser una escena que no se esperaban y todos tenían dudas sobre qué hacer, fue Asgore, tu padre, quien se atrevió a dar los pasos necesarios para estar junto a ti y alzar una mano. Ink asintió, y Asgore pasó un dedo por tu mejilla. Estabas inconsciente, pero al notar el calor en esa zona sonreíste un poco. Los ojos del hombre cabra se relajaron, y miró con ligero temor al pintor, quien tendió tu cuerpo hacia él para que comprobase de verdad que estabas ahí.

Asgore te tomó en sus brazos, aunque no podía levantarse. Él realmente no sabía cómo se sentía. En cuestión de segundos había sufrido tantas emociones que ni sabía cómo actuar. Sin embargo sentía tu cuerpo en sus brazos, que estabas en casa. Eso era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos. Te abrazó con fuerza, besando tu cabeza con suma delicadeza.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma, princesa mía… -Susurró, intentando solucionar con esas palabras el descontrol de emociones que sentía. Probablemente iba a necesitar tiempo para ingerir todo esto.

La mano de su esposa apareció en su campo visual y acarició tu cabeza. Él alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Toriel, quien no podía evitar llorar, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas recorrían por sus ojos. Por esos dos actos habitados en su rostro, Asgore supo al instante que su mujer también tenía una dualidad en su interior. Frisk se acercó lentamente para tomar tu mano y pegarla a su mejilla, intentando así evitar que más lágrimas cruzasen por su rostro. Pronto se unieron el resto de tu familia, para abrazarte y comprobar que todo iba bien. Pero el más efusivo fue Sans, quien casi te arranca de los brazos de Asgore para abrazarte y no soltarte jamás. El esqueleto necesitaba verte abrir los ojos, sonreír y asegurar que estabas bien. No le servía tener ahí tu cuerpo, quería escucharlo de tus propias palabras. Mas el mundo era cruel y le obligaba a esperar a que despertases.

Sin embargo algo no estaba concluido, y fue un asunto que decidió tomar UF!Asgore por su cuenta. Se colocó frente a la familia tras ver cómo Ink se alejaba de ti para reunirse con Error, quien miraba al suelo con los ojos como platos. Mientras aquella tierna escena sucedía, Ink se había arrodillado frente a su compañero y acarició su espalda, aunque sabía que él odiaba el contacto físico.

-es hora de terminar con esto y seguir adelante, ¿no crees? –Murmuró en un tono suave, intentando no dañar los sentimientos de su maltratado amigo. A pesar de ser una petición muy dura, Error asintió, y cogió la mano que Ink le había tendido tras incorporarse. Era hora de marcharse y decirte adiós, tanto a la tú de ese momento… Como a la tú del pasado.

Era hora de pedir perdón por todas las fechorías cometidas, aunque no estaba preparado.

Error miró a UF!Asgore, quien actuaba como muralla entre tu familia y él. En su interior, su alma se encogió, notando una sensación de rechazo demasiado importante como para ser ignorado. Miró a su amigo unos segundos, quien alzó un pulgar para darle ánimos. Respiró lentamente y dio un paso adelante, listo para afrontar las consecuencias.

-lo siento por, uh, esto… -Sabía que las disculpas iban a ser inútiles, pero debía intentarlo. Mientras hablaba se acariciaba la nuca, mostrando un nerviosismo no muy agradable para él-. ya me marcho… no volvere a aparecer por aqui, lo prometo…

Miró a Ink, quien asintió complacido ante sus disculpas. Ambos no esperaban ninguna respuesta. Tampoco se esperaban el grito que pegó Frisk al verlos darse la vuelta para pasar por el portal que Ink había creado para llegar hasta ahí. El portal era como una mancha en el aire producida por un pincel que tenía los colores arcoíris, y sus bordes emanaban un brillo blanco precioso.

-¡Esperad! –Dijo el niño. Ink y Error se quedaron quietos, girándose para comprobar qué quería el pequeñín. Este se acercó a ellos, y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban rojos, alzó la mano hacia ellos, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¿Por qué no os quedáis un rato más?

Las dos versiones de Sans se quedaron muy sorprendidos por esa ofrenda, al igual que el resto del lugar. Pero tu familia a los segundos comprendió que eso era típico de Frisk. Él siempre iba a aceptar a quien fuera, no importaba su pasado, ni mucho menos su actitud. Su amabilidad siempre iba a estar abierta para todo el mundo.

-¡Aún no hemos tenido una cita para solucionar las cosas, sabes!

Oh, y su flirteo. Cómo no olvidarlo.

Saliste al patio frotándote los ojos, aún medio dormida. Habías despertado en tu cama casi atardeciendo, con un pijama que no recordabas tener cuando la pelea comenzó. Tus recuerdos eran muy vagos, por no decir nulos. Tan solo recordabas los gritos de Asgore y algunos hilos volando, pero el resto era una zona la cual tu cerebro se rehusaba llegar, como si quisiera olvidarlo por completo. Y tal vez era lo mejor que podía suceder. Si tu cerebro había eliminado esos recuerdos sería por algo, forzarlo no solucionaría las cosas.

Debías admitir que te sentías extraña. Todo a tu alrededor parecía ser desconocido para ti, y ligeramente te disgustaba. A pesar de reconocer el lugar y saber a dónde ir, era como si todo lo que estuviera ahí no debería ser así. Te producía una sensación de agobio. Las paredes demasiado brillantes, el mundo demasiado ruidoso…

No te sentías en casa, a pesar de ser aquel tu hogar.

Incluso con esa molestia que crecía en ti, te habías cambiado de ropa y habías bajado al jardín para encontrarte con los sujetos que tu mente te decía que era tu familia. Nada más pisar el porche, varias personas gritaron tu nombre, y en cuestión de segundos muchos brazos te rodearon y empezaron a quitarte el aire de los pulmones en un abrazo grupal, el cual incrementó esa sensación de agobio que sentías.

Jadeaste de dolor, y el abrazo cesó, permitiéndote respirar un poco. Alzaste la mirada tras tomar aire para encontrarte con Papyrus, Blueberry, Frisk, UF!Chara, US!Chara, Undyne, y US!Alphys. Todos te miraban sin dejar de sonreír, con ojos brillantes. Había demasiada felicidad en ese lugar. Sonreíste de forma torcida, intentando así complacer a tus “atacantes”, y ellos parecieron contentos por eso, permitiéndote así seguir adelante para encontrarte con tus padres y sus correspondientes alter ego. Te miraron con sonrisas amables. Asentiste con la cabeza tras llegar al sitio, y fue tu madre quien te abrazó con un cariño que por unos segundos derritió tu corazón.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien, mi niña –Dijo ella, dedicándote una sonrisa tranquila y segura.

-Queríamos despedirnos de ti antes de volver a nuestro hogar –La voz de US!Toriel se hizo notar, obligándoos a tu madre y a ti a verla.

“¿ _Por qué tomarse las molestias en esperarme para hacer eso_?”, te preguntaste interiormente. Sin embargo debido a la rudeza que sería eso no decidiste preguntarlo. Perfectamente podrían haberse marchado o dejarte una nota. Ugh, tal vez si dejaba de haber tanta gente en tu casa no te sentirías tan agobiada. Tantas miradas sobre ti no te gustaban ni un pelo. Tan solo deseabas que se marchasen.

-Pues aquí estoy –Respondiste, dándole a entender que podían empezar a despedirse. Así pues, uno por uno estrechó la mano contigo, al menos primero los de Underfell, quien al parecer iban a ser los primeros en marcharse. Ink y Error estaban ya preparados para abrir un portal, aunque el segundo no se atrevía a mirarte ni a los ojos, lo cual te alivió bastante.

Sabías que estabas inquietando al resto por la poca efusividad con la que te despedías de ellos, pero nadie objetó nada. Si se dignaban a hablar de eso contigo tendrías que empezar a fingir, lo cual no te agradaba para nada. Era como traicionar al resto, pero especialmente traicionarte a ti. Sin embargo no podías evitar mostrarte a la defensiva, sentías que todo a tu alrededor no funcionaba bien.

O a lo mejor la que no funcionaba bien eras tú.

Tus compañeros de Underfell se colocaron frente a Error e Ink, y este último asintió, alzando su gran pincel. La pintura negra de la punta se transformó en arcoíris, y tras respirar hondo, movió el pincel de arriba abajo una sola vez, creando lo que era su propio portal.

-¡muy bien, es hora de- IIIK! –Emitió un salto de sorpresa al ver que su portal se deshizo completamente, manchando el suelo con pintura de todos los colores. Se asustó tanto que había saltado a los brazos de Error y su pincel había caído al suelo. Ver aquella actuación te hizo reír por lo bajo, pero no comprendías la gravedad de la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Gaster, quien estaba cerca de ti.

-n-no lo se... est-to no había pa-pasado antes, ja-jamas… -Musitó mientras bajaba de los brazos de su príncipe para volver a agarrar el pincel y realizar un segundo intento de portal, pero este ni siquiera se dignó a formarse. Los colores ni se plasmaron en el aire. La ansiedad empezó a recorrer el lugar, los murmullos se hacían más audibles a cada segundo.

Hasta que una voz os alteró a todos por completo, causando que os giraseis para comprobar quién era. Pero una cosa estaba clara: esa voz había sido la de un niño.

Un niño anormal.

-Parece ser que vuestros mundos se han destruido –Sobre la rama de un árbol, se encontraba un Frisk de colores grises, con los ojos completamente negros y vacíos. Su voz seguía siendo la del original pero la diferencia habitaba en que cada palabra era repetida por un eco distorsionado.

Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, otra voz se hizo presente.

“ **Oh, ¡es adorable!”.**

Pero esa voz sonó en tu cabeza.


	56. Mensaje de la autora (despedida de esta parte)

Os permito escuchar esta canción, la cual considero la canción más perfecta de este fanfic. La podéis considerar como la BSO de nuestra obra. (:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rW8biWyQKUY

Así pues... *Se aclara la garganta (más bien hace crugir los dedos)*

He de decir que ahora estoy llorando. Ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de toda mi vida. Jamás me he atrevido a publicar las historias que escribo por Internet, pero gracias a vosotras una ha podido ser finalizada y expuesta. Os lo agradezco demasiado, con toda mi alma. Y espero que no os haya decepcionado este fanfic, nuestro fanfic.

Pronto subiré la segunda parte de la saga, la cual contendrá más AUs y mucho más misterio. Pero especialmente sentimientos encontrados y perdidos.

Si hay algo que no os haya gustado, espero que lo digáis para así yo mejorar y escribir una segunda parte mucho mejor. Aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer para encontrar la verdadera felicidad, en un lugar donde la magia es preciosa, pero al mismo tiempo la cosa más temible de todo el universo.

¿Qué hay ahí afuera aún por conocer? Y lo más importante, ¿ _quién_ está esperándonos?

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas por vuestra amabilidad y cariño, espero que sigamos juntas durante mucho más tiempo. 

**¡Hasta pronto! <3**


End file.
